Lobo
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Hª de época... Edward un Guerrero con honor... Bella la hermosa hermanastra de su enemigo... una historia que tb mezcla un poco de mitología griega... les encantará...
1. He venido a por ti

_**Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que les traigo, si les cambio algunas cosas o les añado otras, para darle un mejor desarrollo, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final de la misma.**_

.

..

.

_**He venido a por ti**_

.

.

.

_**Inglaterra, **_**1099 **

Pretendían matarlo.

El guerrero estaba de pie en el centro del patio desierto, con las manos atadas a la espalda y sujeto por una cuerda a un poste que había sido clavado en el suelo detrás de su espalda. Su expresión se hallaba desprovista de toda emoción mientras miraba hacia delante, sin hacer aparentemente caso de sus enemigos.

El cautivo no había ofrecido ninguna clase de resistencia, permitiendo que sus captores lo desnudaran hasta la cintura sin ni siquiera levantar un puño o pronunciar una sola palabra de protesta. Su magnífica capa para el invierno forrada de piel, su gruesa cota, su camisa de algodón, sus calzas y sus botas de cuero le habían sido arrancadas y arrojadas al suelo helado, delante de él. La intención que guiaba a sus enemigos no podía ser más clara. El guerrero moriría, pero sin que su muerte llegara a traer consigo ninguna nueva marca para añadirla a su cuerpo, ya señalado por las cicatrices de la batalla. Mientras su ávida audiencia miraba, el cautivo podía dedicarse a contemplar sus prendas en tanto iba congelándose poco a poco hasta morir.

Doce hombres lo rodeaban. Con los cuchillos desenvainados para darse valor, aquellos hombres andaban en círculos alrededor del cautivo, burlándose de él y gritándole insultos y obscenidades mientras sus pies calzados con botas pateaban el suelo en un esfuerzo por mantener a raya la gélida temperatura. Aun así, todos y cada uno de ellos se mantenían a una prudente distancia de él, por si llegase a darse el caso de que su, por el momento, dócil cautivo cambiara súbitamente de parecer y decidiera liberarse de sus ataduras y atacarlos. No les cabía ninguna duda de que era perfectamente capaz de tal hazaña, porque todos habían escuchado las historias que se contaban de su hercúlea fortaleza. Algunos incluso habían podido presenciar en una o dos ocasiones las tremendas proezas que era capaz de llevar acabo en el curso de la batalla. Y si el cautivo se liberaba de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al poste, los hombres se verían obligados a utilizar sus cuchillos, pero no antes de que el guerrero hubiera enviado a tres, posiblemente incluso a cuatro de ellos, a la muerte.

El que mandaba aquel grupo de doce hombres no podía creer en su buena fortuna. Habían capturado al Lobo y no tardarían en presenciar su muerte.

¡Qué error tan terrible había cometido su cautivo al dejarse arrastrar por la temeridad! Sí, Edward, el poderoso barón de los feudos de Masen, había entrado en la fortaleza de su enemigo cabalgando completamente solo, y sin llevar consigo ni una sola arma con la cual pudiera llegar a defenderse. Había cometido la insensatez de creer que James, un barón que era igual a él en el título, haría honor a la tregua temporal que había entre ellos.

Tiene que estar muy pagado de su propia reputación, pensó el hombre que los mandaba. Realmente debe de tenerse por tan invencible como aseguraban que era aquellas historias de grandes batallas que tanto habían llegado a exagerar su figura. Sin duda esa era la razón de que el barón de Masen pareciera sentirse tan poco preocupado por las terribles circunstancias en las que se encontraba ahora.

Una vaga sensación de inquietud fue infiltrándose poco a poco en la mente del que mandaba a aquellos hombres mientras contemplaba a su cautivo. Lo habían despojado de toda su valía, haciendo jirones el emblema que proclamaba su título y su dignidad, y asegurándose de que no le quedara ni un solo vestigio del noble civilizado. El barón James quería que su cautivo muriera sin ninguna dignidad u honor. Y sin embargo, el guerrero casi desnudo que tan orgullosamente se alzaba ante ellos no estaba respondiendo en lo más mínimo a los deseos de James. El barón de Masen no se estaba comportando como habría podido esperarse de un hombre que va a morir. No, el cautivo no suplicaba por su vida o gimoteaba pidiendo un rápido final. Tampoco tenía el aspecto de un agonizante. No se le había puesto la carne de gallina y su piel no había palidecido, sino que seguía estando bronceada por el sol y curtida por la exposición a la intemperie. ¡Maldición, pero si ni siquiera temblaba! Sí, ellos habían desnudado al noble, y sin embargo debajo de todas las capas de refinamiento seguía hallándose presente el orgulloso señor de la guerra, mostrándose tan primitivo y carente de miedo como aireaban todas aquellas historias que corrían acerca de él. El Lobo había quedado súbitamente revelado ante sus ojos.

Las burlas de los primeros momentos ya habían cesado. Ahora solo se podía oír el estruendo del viento que aullaba a través del patio. El que mandaba dirigió su atención hacia sus hombres, los cuales permanecían inmóviles formando corro a escasa distancia de él. Todos mantenían los ojos clavados en el suelo. Él sabía que evitaban mirar a su cautivo. No podía culparlos por aquella exhibición de cobardía, a él también le estaba resultando muy ardua la labor de mirar directamente a los ojos del guerrero.

El barón Edward de las tierras de Masen era al menos una cabeza más alto que el más corpulento de los soldados que lo custodiaban. También era igual de inmenso en sus proporciones. Con sus gruesos y musculosos hombros y muslos, y con sus largas y robustas piernas bien separadas y firmemente plantadas en el suelo, su postura indicaba que era capaz de matarlos a todos... en el caso de que se sintiera inclinado a ello.

La oscuridad ya estaba empezando a descender sobre la tierra, y con ella llegó una ligera nevada. Entonces los soldados empezaron a quejarse del mal tiempo que estaba haciendo.

—No tenemos ninguna necesidad de morir de frío junto a él —musitó uno.

—Todavía tardará horas en morir —se quejó otro—. Ya hace más de una hora que se fue el barón. James nunca llegará a saber si nos hemos quedado fuera o no.

El que los otros se mostraran de acuerdo con vigorosos gruñidos y asentimientos de cabeza hizo vacilar al hombre que los mandaba. El frío también estaba empezando a irritarlo. Su inquietud había ido creciendo poco, porque al principio había estado firmemente convencido de que el barón de Masen no se diferenciaba en nada de los demás hombres. Había estado seguro de que a aquellas alturas ya se habría derrumbado, y ahora estaría gritando atormentadamente. La arrogancia de aquel hombre lo llenaba de furia. ¡Por Dios, pero si parecían aburrirlo con su presencia! Se vio obligado a admitir que había subestimado a su oponente. La admisión, que no le resultaba nada fácil, hizo que la rabia se adueñara de él. Sus propios pies, protegidos de aquel clima terrible por gruesas botas, aun así ya estaban aullando de agonía, y sin embargo el barón Edward se hallaba descalzo y no se había movido ni cambiado de postura desde que lo ataron al poste. Quizá sí que hubiese algo de verdad en los relatos.

Maldiciendo su supersticiosa naturaleza, ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran al interior. Cuando el Último de ellos se hubo marchado, el vasallo de James comprobó que la cuerda estuviera bien tirante y luego fue hacia su cautivo para plantarse delante de él.

—Dicen que eres tan astuto como un lobo, pero no eres más que un hombre y no tardarás en morir como uno. James no quiere que haya heridas de cuchillo recientes sobre tu persona. Cuando llegue la mañana, llevaremos tu cuerpo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Nadie podrá demostrar que fue James quien estuvo detrás de esto. —El hombre pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono burlonamente despectivo, sintiéndose lleno de furia al ver que su cautivo ni siquiera se dignaba bajar la mirada hacia él, y luego añadió—: Si me fuera posible hacer las cosas a mi manera, te sacaría el corazón y terminaría antes —añadió, y luego acumuló saliva dentro de su boca para arrojarla a la cara del guerrero, esperando que aquel nuevo insulto por fin se ganaría alguna clase de reacción.

Y entonces el cautivo bajó lentamente la mirada hacia él. Los ojos del barón de Masen se encontraron con los de su enemigo. Lo que el hombre que mandaba a los soldados vio en ellos hizo que tragara saliva ruidosamente mientras se apresuraba a retroceder asustado. Hizo la señal de la cruz, en un insignificante esfuerzo por mantener alejada la oscura promesa que había leído en los verdes ojos del guerrero, y se musitó a sí mismo que él solo estaba cumpliendo con la voluntad de su señor. Y luego corrió hacia la protección del castillo.

Desde las sombras que se extendían junto al muro, Isabella miraba. Dejó que transcurrieran unos cuantos minutos más para estar segura de que ninguno de los soldados de su hermano iba a volver; empleó de la manera más apropiada ese tiempo para rezar pidiendo el valor necesario a fin de que pudiera llegar a ver cómo su plan terminaba felizmente.

Isabella lo estaba arriesgando todo con él. Sabía que no había ninguna otra elección. Ahora ella era la única persona que podía salvar al cautivo. Isabella aceptaba las responsabilidades y las consecuencias de sus actos, sabiendo muy bien que si su acción llegaba a ser descubierta, con toda seguridad significaría su propia muerte.

Le temblaban las manos, pero sus pasos fueron rápidos y decididos. Cuanto más pronto terminara, tanto mejor para la paz de su espíritu. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para empezar a preocuparse por sus acciones una vez que aquel cautivo tan insensato hubiera sido liberado.

Una larga capa negra cubría completamente a Isabella desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y el barón no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que la tuvo directamente delante de él. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento apartó la capucha de la cabeza de Isabella, y una gran mata de cabellos castaño oscuro con reflejos rojizos cayó hasta detenerse por debajo de los hombros de una esbelta figura. Isabella apartó un mechón de cabellos de su cara y alzó la mirada hacia el cautivo.

Por un instante él pensó que su mente le estaba gastando una mala pasada. Edward llegó a sacudir la cabeza en una rápida negativa. Entonces la voz de Isabella llegó hasta él, y Edward supo que lo que estaba viendo no era ningún fruto de su imaginación.

—Enseguida te habré desatado —le dijo Isabella—. Te ruego que no hagas ningún ruido hasta que nos encontremos lejos de aquí.

El cautivo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La voz de su salvadora sonaba tan clara como la más pura de las arpas y era tan irresistiblemente atractiva como uno de los días cálidos del verano. Edward cerró los ojos, resistiendo el impulso de reír a carcajadas ante aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos, mientras pensaba por un instante en lanzar el grito de batalla y poner punto final al engaño; inmediatamente rechazó aquella idea. Su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. Resolvió que esperaría un poco más, por lo menos hasta que su salvadora hubiera revelado cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

La expresión del cautivo permaneció inescrutable. Guardó silencio mientras la veía sacar una pequeña daga de debajo de su capa. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él para que Edward pudiera capturarla con sus piernas, que se hallaban libres de ataduras; si las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios finalmente demostraban ser falsas o su daga iba hacia el corazón del guerrero, entonces él se vería obligado a aplastarla.

Lady Isabella no tenía ninguna idea del peligro que estaba corriendo. Concentrada únicamente en liberar al guerrero de sus ataduras, se acercó un poco más a su costado y dio comienzo a la labor de atravesar la gruesa cuerda con el filo de su daga. Edward reparó en que le temblaban las manos y no pudo decidir si era debido al frío o al miedo que sentía.

El olor de las rosas llegó hasta él. Cuando inhaló aquella suave fragancia, Edward decidió que lo gélido de la temperatura sin duda le había nublado la mente. Una rosa a mediados del invierno, un ángel dentro de aquella fortaleza del purgatorio... Ninguna de las dos cosas tenía el más mínimo sentido para él, y sin embargo aquella joven olía a las flores de la primavera y parecía una visión llegada de los cielos.

Edward volvió a sacudir la cabeza. La parte más lógica de su mente sabía con toda exactitud quién era aquella joven. La descripción que le habían dado de ella se correspondía con la realidad en cada uno de sus detalles, pero al mismo tiempo también resultaba engañosa. Se le había dicho que la hermana de James era de estatura mediana y que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones y que era muy agradable a la vista, recordó que se le había informado también. Ah, decidió entonces, allí radicaba la falsedad. La hermana del diablo no era ni agradable ni bonita, puesto que era realmente magnífica.

Finalmente la cuerda cedió bajo la daga, y las manos de Edward quedaron liberadas. Permaneció donde estaba, con su expresión bien oculta. La joven volvió a detenerse delante de él y lo obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y arrodillarse sobre el suelo para empezar a recoger las posesiones de Edward.

El miedo volvió bastante difícil aquella tarea tan sencilla. La joven se tambaleó apenas volvió a incorporarse, después de lo cual recobró el equilibrio para terminar volviéndose nuevamente hacia él.

—Sígueme, por favor —le dijo a modo de instrucciones.

Él no se movió, sino que siguió donde estaba, observando y esperando.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante el titubeo del guerrero, pensando para sus adentros que sin duda el frío había paralizado su capacidad de pensar. Apretó las prendas de él contra su pecho con una mano, dejando que sus pesadas botas colgaran de las puntas de sus dedos, y luego le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura.

—Apóyate en mí —susurró—. Te ayudaré, lo prometo. Pero por favor, ahora tenemos que darnos mucha prisa. Su mirada estaba vuelta hacia las puertas del castillo y el miedo resonaba en su voz.

Edward respondió a la desesperación de la joven. Quiso decirle que no necesitaban esconderse, ya que sus hombres estaban escalando los muros en aquel mismo instante, pero enseguida cambió de parecer. Cuanto menos supiera ella, tanto mejor para él cuando llegara el momento.

La joven apenas si le llegaba al hombro a Edward, pero aun así trató valientemente de aceptar la carga de una parte de su peso, cogiéndolo del brazo y apresurándose a pasárselo por encima de los hombros.

—Iremos a los alojamientos del sacerdote visitante detrás de la capilla —le dijo en un suave murmullo—. Es el único sitio en el que nunca se les ocurrirá mirar.

El guerrero no prestó demasiada atención a lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Su mirada se hallaba dirigida hacia la parte superior del muro norte. La media luna confería un fantasmagórico resplandor a la débil nevada que estaba cayendo y mostraba a sus soldados mientras estos iban escalando el muro. No se podía escuchar ni un solo sonido mientras sushombres iban creciendo rápidamente en número a lo largo del camino de madera que discurría por lo alto del muro.

El guerrero asintió con satisfacción. Los soldados de James realmente eran tan estúpidos como su señor. Los rigores del tiempo habían hecho que los guardias de la puerta se retiraran al interior de la fortaleza, con lo cual habían dejado el muro desprotegido y vulnerable. El enemigo había demostrado su debilidad y ahora todos morirían a causa de ella.

Edward transfirió un poco más de su peso a la joven para frenar su progreso con aquella nueva carga mientras flexionaba las manos, una y otra vez, intentando disipar el entumecimiento de sus dedos. Apenas si sentía nada en los pies, algo que Edward sabía era una mala señal aunque aceptase la realidad de que ahora no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces oyó un tenue silbido y levantó rápidamente la mano en el aire, dando así la señal de esperar. Bajó la mirada hacia la joven para ver si ella se había apercibido de su acción, manteniendo su otra mano lista para cerrarse rápidamente sobre su boca en el caso de que ella diera la menor indicación de que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la joven estaba muy ocupada luchando con el peso de él, y no parecía haberse dado cuenta del hecho de que se estuviese irrumpiendo en su hogar.

Finalmente llegaron a una estrecha entrada e Isabella, creyendo que el cautivo se encontraba en un estado peligrosamente debilitado, trató de mantenerlo apoyado en el muro de piedra sujetándolo con una mano mientras se esforzaba por abrir la puerta con la otra.

Comprendiendo cuál era su intención, el barón de Masen se apoyó de buena gana en el muro y la vio hacer equilibrios con sus prendas mientras luchaba con la cadena helada.

Una vez que hubo conseguido abrir la puerta, la joven cogió de la mano a Edward y lo guió apresuradamente a través de la oscuridad. Una corriente de aire helado se arremolinó alrededor de ellos mientras se dirigían hacia una segunda puerta que había al final de un largo y húmedo pasillo. Isabella la abrió sin perder un instante y le hizo señas a Edward de que pasara dentro.

La estancia en la que acababan de entrar carecía de ventanas, pero varias velas encendidas dentro de ella proyectaban una cálida claridad sobre el santuario. El aire se hallaba bastante cargado. Una capa de polvo cubría el suelo de madera y gruesas telarañas colgaban del bajo techo, meciéndose lentamente desde las vigas. Varias vestimentas de vivos colores que eran utilizadas por los sacerdotes de visita colgaban de unos cuantos ganchos, y un lecho de paja había sido colocado en el centro de la pequeña área, con dos gruesas mantas dobladas junto a él.

Isabella pasó el pestillo de la puerta y suspiró con alivio. Por el momento estaban a salvo. Le señaló el lecho a Edward para que tomara asiento en él.

—Cuando vi lo que te estaban haciendo, preparé esta habitación —explicó mientras le entregaba su ropa—. Me llamo Isabella y soy... —Se dispuso a explicar la relación que la unía con su hermano, James, y luego se lo pensó mejor—. Me quedaré contigo hasta que empiece a clarear y entonces te enseñaré cómo se puede salir de aquí a través de un pasadizo secreto. Ni siquiera James sabe que existe.

El barón de Masen se sentó y dobló las piernas ante él, poniéndose la camisa al tiempo que la escuchaba. Mientras pensaba que el acto de valentía de aquella joven ciertamente le complicaba mucho la vida, se encontró preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se diese cuenta de cuál era su verdadero plan, y luego decidió que su curso de acción no podía ser alterado.

En cuanto la cota del guerrero volvió a estar cubriendo su enorme pecho, Isabella le envolvió los hombros con una de las mantas y luego se arrodilló ante él. Echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyada en los tacones de sus zapatos, le pidió con una seña que extendiera las piernas. Cuando él hubo satisfecho su deseo, Isabella estudió sus pies con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. El guerrero alargó las manos hacia sus botas, pero Isabella se las detuvo.

—Primero debemos calentarte los pies —explicó.

Hizo una profunda inspiración de aire mientras reflexionaba sobre cuál sería la manera más rápida de devolver la vida a sus famélicos miembros. Su cabeza permanecía inclinada, escudando su rostro de la vigilante mirada del guerrero.

Isabella cogió la segunda manta y empezó a envolverle los pies con ella, y después sacudió la cabeza cambiando de parecer. Sin ofrecer una sola palabra de explicación, Isabella extendió la manta encima de las piernas de Edward, se quitó la capa y luego fue subiendo lentamente el vestido de color crema que llevaba hasta dejarlo por encima de sus rodillas. La cuerdecilla de cuero trenzado que utilizaba como cinturón de adorno y como vaina para su daga se enganchó en la media túnica verde oscuro que cubría su vestido e Isabella dedicó unos momentos a quitársela, después de lo cual la dejó junto al guerrero.

Su extraña conducta despertó la curiosidad de Edward y esperó a que ella le explicara sus acciones. Pero Isabella no dijo una palabra. Tragando aire con otra profunda inspiración, le cogió los pies y, rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, se los metió debajo de la ropa dejándolos extendidos encima del calor de su estómago.

Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando la piel fría como el hielo de él entró en contacto con el calor de su carne, y luego se puso bien el vestido y pasó los brazos por encima de él, estrechando los pies de Edward contra ella. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar, y el guerrero sintió como si Isabella estuviera extrayendo todo el frío de su cuerpo para introducirlo en el suyo.

Era el acto más desprovisto de egoísmo que él hubiera presenciado jamás.

La sensibilidad fue regresando rápidamente a sus pies. Edward sintió como si un millar de dagas se clavaran en las plantas de sus pies, ardiendo con una intensidad que encontró difícil dejar de lado. Trató de cambiar de postura, pero Isabella no lo permitió y aumentó la presión con una fuerza sorprendente.

—Si hay dolor, es buena señal —le dijo, hablando en un tono tan bajo que su voz solo era un murmullo apagado—. No tardará en pasar. Además, tienes mucha suerte por sentir algo —añadió.

La censura que había en su tono sorprendió a Edward, y su reacción consistió en alzar una ceja. Isabella estaba levantando la mirada en ese preciso instante y tuvo tiempo de entrever su expresión. Se apresuró a explicarse.

—Si no hubieras actuado de manera tan descuidada, ahora no te encontrarías en esta situación —le dijo—. Solo espero que hayas aprendido bien la lección. No seré capaz de salvarte una segunda vez.

Isabella había suavizado su tono. Incluso trató de sonreírle, pero fue un pobre esfuerzo en el mejor de los casos.

—Ya sé que creías que James actuaría con honor —siguió diciendo—. Ese fue tu gran error. James no sabe lo que es el honor. Acuérdate de eso en el futuro y quizá vivas para ver otroaño.

Luego bajó la vista y pensó en el elevado precio que pagaría por haber dejado libre al enemigo de su hermano. James no necesitaría mucho tiempo para comprender que era ella quien estaba detrás de la huida. Isabella agradeció con una oración que James hubiera salido de la fortaleza, porque su marcha le proporcionaba un tiempo añadido para llevar a cabo su propio plan de huida.

En primer lugar, había que ocuparse del barón de Masen. Una vez que él estuviera siguiendo su camino lejos de allí, Isabella podría preocuparse por las repercusiones de su osado acto. Estaba decidida a no pensar en ello ahora.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —susurró, permitiendo que toda la agonía y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo resonaran en su voz.

El barón de Masen no respondió a ninguna de las observaciones de Isabella, y ella no ofreció ninguna explicación adicional. El silencio fue prolongándose gradualmente entre ellos como un abismo que va creciendo poco a poco. Isabella deseó que él le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviar la incomodidad que sentía. Tener los pies del guerrero anidando junto a ella de una manera tan íntima resultaba bastante embarazoso, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que bastaría con que él hiciera el menor movimiento con los dedos de los pies para que estos le rozaran la parte inferior de los senos. El pensarlo hizo que se sonrojara, y se arriesgó a lanzar otra rápida mirada hacia arriba para ver cómo estaba reaccionando el guerrero a su extraño método de tratamiento.

Él estaba esperando a que ella lo mirase, y capturó rápidamente la mirada de Isabella sin que necesitara hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello. Pensó que los ojos de aquella joven eran tan azules como el cielo en el más claro de los días, y también se dijo que no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Se advirtió a sí mismo de que las apariencias no significaban nada, en el mismo instante en que sentía cómo empezaba a quedar fascinado por la embrujadora inocencia de la mirada de Isabella. Luego tuvo que recordarse que ella era la hermana de su enemigo, nada más y nada menos que eso. Hermosa o no, aquella joven era su peón, la celada con la cual pretendía capturar al demonio.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y pensó que eran tan verdes y fríos como una de sus dagas. El rostro del guerrero parecía haber sido tallado en piedra, porque no había absolutamente ninguna emoción o sentimiento en él.

Sus cabellos ligeramente rizados eran de un cobrizo con reflejos bronce y los llevaba muy largos, pero eso no suavizaba sus facciones. Su boca transmitía una impresión de dureza y su mentón era demasiado firme; Isabella se fijó en que no había ninguna línea en las comisuras de sus labios. El barón de Masen no parecía la clase de hombre que reía o sonreía. No, admitió Isabella con un estremecimiento de aprensión, su aspecto era tan duro e impasible como exigía su posición. Era un guerrero en primer lugar y un barón en segundo, e Isabella supuso que no había lugar en su vida para la risa.

De pronto fue consciente de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al barón. No saber lo que estaba pensando la preocupó. Tosió para ocultar su embarazosa situación, y pensó en volver a iniciar la conversación. Si él le hablaba, entonces quizá ella no se sentiría tan intimidada por su presencia.

—¿Pensabas enfrentarte a James solo? —preguntó. Esperó su réplica durante largo tiempo, y lo continuado de su silencio hizo que terminara suspirando con una súbita molestia. El guerrero estaba demostrando ser tan terco como estúpido, se dijo. Isabella acababa de salvarle la vida y él no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra de gratitud. Sus modales estaban resultando ser tan ásperos como su apariencia y su reputación.

La asustaba. Una vez que hubo admitido aquel hecho ante sí misma, Isabella empezó a irritarse. Se reprochó la manera en que había reaccionado ante el barón de Masen, pensando que ahora estaba comportándose de una manera tan estúpida como él. Aquel hombre no había dicho una sola palabra, y sin embargo ella temblaba igual que una niña.

Era su tamaño, decidió Isabella. Claro, pensó con un asentimiento de cabeza. En aquella pequeña estancia, el barón de Masen se alzaba sobre ella abrumándola con su corpulencia.

—Ni se te ocurra volver de nuevo a por James —le dijo—. Eso sería otro grave error y puedes estar seguro de que la próxima vez él te matará.

El guerrero no respondió. Luego se movió, apartando lentamente sus pies del calor que les proporcionaba Isabella. Se tomó tiempo para ello, haciendo que sus pies fueran bajando poco a poco y con deliberada provocación por la sensible piel de la parte superior de los muslos de ella.

Isabella siguió arrodillada delante de él, manteniendo los ojos bajos mientras él iba poniéndose las medias y se calzaba las botas.

Cuando el barón hubo concluido su tarea, alzó lentamente el cinturón trenzado que Isabella se había quitado y lo sostuvo delante de ella.

Isabella reaccionó extendiendo instintivamente ambas manos para aceptar su cinturón. Mientras lo hacía sonrió, pensando que aquella acción del guerrero representaba alguna clase de ofrenda de paz, y luego esperó a que él le expresara finalmente su gratitud.

Entonces fue cuando el guerrero actuó con la celeridad del rayo. Agarró la mano izquierda de Isabella y ató velozmente el cordoncillo alrededor de su muñeca. Antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de pensar en apartarse de él, el guerrero pasó rápidamente el cinturón alrededor de su otra muñeca y le ató una mano a la otra.

Isabella se miró las manos con asombro y luego levantó los ojos hacia él, con la confusión pintada en ellos.

La expresión que había en el rostro de él hizo que un escalofrío de temor descendiera súbitamente por la columna vertebral de Isabella. Sacudió la cabeza, negando lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y entonces el guerrero habló.

—No he venido a por James, Isabella —dijo—. He venido a por ti.

_**Pues estamos aquí con una nueva historia de época… no me puedo resistir, son mis favoritas, jejejeje…por fin tengo algo de tiempo, no mucho… pero lo suficiente para ir adaptando esta magnifica historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como las otras… un besazo enorme a todas aquellas que tienen un minuto para dejarme sus comentarios, siempre las tengo presentes y siempre están ahí… son estupendas, como se suele decir "va por todas ustedes" muakis. **_


	2. Me perteneces

_**Me perteneces**_

.

.

.

.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —susurró Isabella con voz llena de asombro.

El barón no le respondió, pero su fruncimiento de ceño sugería que la pregunta no le había gustado nada. Incorporando a Isabella con un rápido tirón, luego tuvo que agarrarla por los hombros para que no perdiese el equilibrio. Sin su ayuda ella hubiese vuelto a quedar postrada de rodillas en el suelo. Isabella se sorprendió al descubrir que las manos del barón de Masen sabían ser muy suaves para lo que se hubiese podido esperar de un hombre de su tamaño, y aquella pequeña partícula de conocimiento la dejó todavía más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

La treta que el guerrero acababa de emplear con Isabella quedaba más allá de su comprensión. Él era el cautivo y ella su salvadora, y no cabía duda de que el barón ya había reparado en aquel hecho, ¿verdad? ¡Pero si Isabella lo había arriesgado todo por él! Santo Dios, le había tocado los pies y se los había calentado; sí, le había dado absolutamente todo aquello que se atrevía a llegar a dar.

El barón de Masen, aquel noble súbitamente convertido en bárbaro, se alzaba sobre ella igual que una torre, y en su rostro había una expresión de salvajismo más que acorde con lo gigantesco de sus proporciones. Isabella sintió el poder que irradiaba de él, tan irresistible y abrasador como el contacto de un atizador calentado por las llamas de una chimenea, y aunque trató desesperadamente de no encogerse ante la impresionante mirada de los gélidos ojos verdes del barón, supo que estaba temblando de una manera lo bastante violenta para que él pudiera darse cuenta de sus estremecimientos.

Edward malinterpretó su reacción y se inclinó para recoger su capa. Cuando puso la prenda alrededor de los hombros de Isabella, su mano le rozó la curva de los pechos. Ella pensó que el contacto no había sido intencionado, pero aun así retrocedió instintivamente un paso mientras se apresuraba a sujetar la capa ante ella. El fruncimiento de ceño del barón se volvió más profundo de lo que había sido antes. Cogiéndola de las manos, dio media vuelta y la precedió por el oscuro pasillo, arrastrándola detrás de él.

Isabella tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su altura, ya que de lo contrario él la hubiese arrastrado por el suelo.

—¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte a los hombres de James cuando no hay ninguna necesidad de ello? —le preguntó.

No hubo respuesta por parte del barón, pero eso no disuadió a Isabella. El guerrero estaba yendo hacia su propia muerte y ella se sentía obligada a detenerlo.

—Por favor, barón, no hagas esto —le dijo—. Escúchame. El frío te ha embotado la mente. Te matarán.

Isabella tiró de su captor, resistiéndose enérgicamente y empleando todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni siquiera aflojó el paso. ¿Cómo iba a salvarlo ahora, en el nombre de Dios?

Llegaron a la pesada puerta que daba al patio de armas. El barón la abrió con un empujón tan enérgico que las bisagras se desprendieron de sus sujeciones. La puerta quedó convertida en un montón de tablones al estrellarse violentamente contra el muro de piedra. Isabella fue arrastrada a través de la abertura, hacia un viento helado que le abofeteó la cara y se burló de su ferviente convicción de que el hombre al que había desatado hacía menos de una hora había enloquecido. No, el barón no podía estar más cuerdo.

La prueba de su cordura rodeaba a Isabella. Más de cien soldados se alineaban a lo largo del patio interior y había más que ahora estaban llegando a lo alto del muro de piedra después de haberlo escalado rápidamente, todos ellos moviéndose con la celeridad del viento cuando empieza a arreciar y tan silenciosamente como ladrones, y con cada uno de ellos luciendo los colores azul y blanco del barón de Masen.

Isabella quedó tan abrumada por aquella súbita visión que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su captor se había detenido a mirar a sus hombres mientras estos iban formando delante de él. Chocó con la espalda del barón y extendió instintivamente las manos para agarrarse a su cota de malla y así recuperar el equilibrio; solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el barón le había atado las manos.

Él no dio la menor indicación de que supiera que ella se encontrase inmóvil detrás de su espalda, agarrándose a su prenda como si de pronto esta se hubiera convertido en su única tabla de salvación. Isabella se dio cuenta de que podía parecer que estaba escondiéndose o, peor aún, que tenía miedo, y reaccionó inmediatamente dando un valiente paso hacia un lado para que todos y cada uno de los presentes pudieran verla. Su coronilla llegaba a los hombros del barón. Isabella se quedó inmóvil con los hombros muy erguidos, tratando de igualar la postura desafiante del barón mientras rezaba para que el terror que estaba sintiendo no fuera visible.

¡Dios, qué asustada estaba! A decir verdad, Isabella no le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte y lo que realmente la aterrorizaba era el acto de morir que precedía a la muerte propiamente dicha. Sí, lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal por dentro era pensar en cuál sería su propia conducta antes de que la sucia acción hubiera llegado a completarse. ¿Tendría una muerte rápida, o le arrancarían la vida muy lentamente? ¿Perdería en el último instante ese dominio de sí misma que tan cuidadosamente había cultivado, y se comportaría entonces como una cobarde? Pensarlo la trastornó hasta tal punto que estuvo apunto de gritar, allí y en aquel mismo momento, que quería ser la primera en sentir el contacto de la hoja que traería consigo la muerte. Pero suplicar un final rápido también haría de ella una cobarde, ¿verdad? y entonces la predicción de su hermano se vería cumplida.

El barón de Masen no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que estaban pasando como una exhalación por la mente de su cautiva en aquel instante. Bajando la mirada hacia Isabella, vio lo tranquilo de su expresión y se sintió levemente sorprendido por ella. La veía llena de calma, casi serena, y sin embargo él sabía que sus maneras no iban a tardar demasiado en cambiar. Isabella se hallaba apunto de presenciar su venganza, la cual daría comienzo con la destrucción total y absoluta de su hogar. Antes de que dicha venganza hubiera llegado a su fin, sin duda ella ya estaría llorando y rogando merced.

Uno de los soldados llegó corriendo y se detuvo delante del barón. A Isabella le resultó evidente que se hallaba emparentado con su captor, ya que tenía el mismo porte musculoso, aunque no era ni mucho menos tan alto. El soldado desdeñó a Isabella y se dirigió al hombre que lo mandaba.

—¿Das la orden, Edward, o nos quedamos aquí durante toda la noche? —le preguntó.

Así que el barón se llamaba Edward. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, el oír su nombre de familia ayudó a mitigar un poco el temor de Isabella. Edward... Sí, el nombre pareció hacerlo un poco más humano dentro de su mente.

—¿Y bien, hermano? —quiso saber el soldado, proporcionando con ello a Isabella tanto el parentesco que los unía como la razón de que el barón estuviese consintiendo una actitud tan insolente por parte de su vasallo.

El soldado, a buen seguro un hermano menor a juzgar por su aspecto juvenil y la falta de cicatrices infligidas por la batalla, se volvió a mirar a Isabella. Sus ojos azules reflejaron el desprecio que le inspiraba. Parecía como si pudiera golpearla en cualquier momento. El enfurecido soldado llegó al extremo de dar un paso atrás, como si deseara interponer un poco más de distancia entre él y la leprosa en que se había convertido Isabella súbitamente.

—James no se encuentra aquí, Jasper —le dijo Edward a su hermano.

El comentario del barón fue hecho en un tono tan suave y tranquilo que Isabella enseguida se sintió llena de una nueva esperanza.

—¿Entonces te irás a casa, milord? —preguntó, volviéndose para alzar la mirada hacia él.

Edward no le respondió. Isabella hubiese repetido su pregunta si el vasallo no la hubiera interrumpido gritando una letanía de observaciones terriblemente groseras. Su mirada no se apartó ni un solo instante de ella mientras daba rienda suelta a su decepción. Aunque Isabella no entendió la mayor parte de aquellos soeces comentarios, le bastó con ver la aterradora expresión que había en los ojos de Jasper para saber que eran pecaminosos.

Edward se disponía a ordenar a su hermano que pusiera fin de una vez a su rabieta infantil, cuando sintió que Isabella le cogía la mano. Su contacto lo dejó tan asombrado que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Isabella se había pegado a él y Edward pudo sentir cómo temblaba, pero cuando se volvió para bajar los ojos hacia ella, vio que parecía tranquila y dueña de sí misma. Estaba mirando fijamente a Jasper. Edward sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su hermano no tenía ni idea de lo aterrador que resultaba para Isabella. A decir verdad, Edward dudaba de que eso le hubiese importado mucho a Jasper en el caso de que lo supiera.

De pronto la ira de Jasper irritó a Edward. Isabella era su cautiva, no su oponente, y cuanto más pronto entendiera Jasper cómo tenía que ser tratada, tanto mejor.

—¡Basta! —exigió—. James se ha ido. Tus maldiciones no lo traerán de vuelta.

Edward apartó súbitamente su mano de la de Isabella. Luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros, casi tirándola al suelo en su apresuramiento, y la atrajo hacia su costado. Jasper quedó tan asombrado por aquella evidente exhibición de protección que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse contemplando a su hermano con la boca abierta.

—James tiene que haber tomado el camino que lleva hacia el sur, Jasper, porque de lo contrario lo habríais divisado —dijo Edward.

Isabella no pudo evitar intervenir.

—¿Ahora te irás a casa? —preguntó, intentando que su voz no sonara excesivamente deseosa de que así fuera—. Siempre puedes retar a James en otra ocasión —sugirió, esperando que eso aliviara la desilusión que estaban sintiendo los dos hermanos.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla. Ninguno le respondió, pero la expresión que había en sus caras dejaba muy claro que pensaban que no le regía demasiado bien la cabeza.

El miedo de Isabella empezó a intensificarse de nuevo. La terrible expresión que había en los ojos del barón hizo que casi se le doblaran las rodillas. Bajó rápidamente la vista hasta que se encontró contemplando el pecho del barón, avergonzándose con toda su alma de que estuviera demostrando semejante flaqueza de carácter.

—No soy yo quien ha perdido el juicio —musitó—. Todavía puedes salir de aquí sin que te cojan.

Edward hizo como si no hubiera oído su comentario y, agarrándola por las manos atadas, la arrastró hasta el mismo poste del que ella lo había liberado. Isabella, con las piernas debilitadas por el miedo, tropezó en dos ocasiones. Cuando Edward finalmente la soltó, Isabella se apoyó en la madera astillada y esperó para ver qué haría a continuación.

El barón la fulminó con una prolongada mirada, e Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que aquella mirada era una orden no hablada de que no se moviera de allí. Luego se dio la vuelta hasta que sus hombros le ocultaron de sus soldados. Sus musculosos muslos se hallaban muy separados y sus enormes manos se habían convertido en dos puños firmemente apoyados sobre el ángulo de sus caderas. Era una postura de batalla que desafiaba claramente a su audiencia.

—Nadie va a tocarla. Es mía —resonó entonces la poderosa voz de Edward, abatiéndose sobre sus hombres con tanta violencia como las gélidas partículas que se precipitaban sobre ellos desde las alturas.

Isabella se volvió para contemplar la puerta del castillo de James. La voz de Edward tenía que haber llegado al interior, alertando a los soldados dormidos. Pero cuando los hombres de James no irrumpieron inmediatamente en el patio, Isabella decidió que el vendaval tenía que haberse llevado consigo la voz del barón de Masen.

Edward empezó a alejarse de Isabella. Ella extendió la mano y lo agarró por la parte de atrás de su cota. Los eslabones circulares de acero le cortaron los dedos. Isabella torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor, pero no estuvo segura de si su reacción había sido causada por aquellos eslabones que la habían raspado o por la expresión de furia que lucía el rostro del barón de Masen cuando se volvió hacia ella. Lo tenía tan cerca que su pecho rozaba el de ella. Isabella se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su cara.

—No lo entiendes, barón —balbuceó—. Bastaría con que te avinieras a razones para que te dieras cuenta de cuán descabellado es este plan.

—¿Cuán descabellado es mi plan? —repitió Edward, sintiéndose lo bastante asombrado por la osada afirmación de Isabella para llegar al extremo de ponerse a aullar. No entendía por qué podía querer saber de qué estaba hablando aquella muchacha, pero el caso era que quería saberlo. ¡Demonios, pero si acababa de insultarlo! Edward hubiese matado a un hombre por mucho menos. Con todo, la expresión de inocencia que había en el rostro de Isabella, y la sinceridad que impregnaba su voz, indicaban que ni siquiera era consciente de la terrible trasgresión que acababa de cometer.

Isabella pensó que Edward estaba poniendo cara de querer estrangularla, y reprimió el impulso de volver a cerrar los ojos contra aquella mirada que tanto la intimidaba.

—Si has venido a por mí, entonces has desperdiciado tu tiempo —dijo.

—¿Acaso crees que no vales lo suficiente para que seas merecedora de mi atención? —preguntó Edward.

—Por supuesto que no valgo lo suficiente para ello. A los ojos de mi hermano, yo no tengo valor alguno. Eso es un hecho del que soy muy consciente —añadió, hablando con tal despreocupación que Edward supo que creía lo que decía—. Y puedes estar seguro de que esta noche morirás. Sí, te superan en número, al menos cuatro a uno según mis cuentas. Hay una segunda fortaleza en la torre que tenemos debajo, con más de cien soldados que ahora mismo están durmiendo dentro de ella. Esos soldados oirán el ruido del combate. ¿Qué opinas de eso? —preguntó, sabiendo que ahora se estaba retorciendo las manos pero sin ser capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, contemplándola con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Isabella rezó para que aquella información sobre la segunda fortaleza llena de soldados que acababa de compartir con él lo obligara a ver la insensatez de su plan.

Sus oraciones fueron en vano. Cuando el barón reaccionó finalmente, no lo hizo de la manera que Isabella había esperado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El gesto enfureció muchísimo a Isabella. Aquel estúpido guerrero estaba claramente resuelto a morir.

—Pensar que darías la espalda a esto fueran cuales fuesen las probabilidades, era una falsa esperanza, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella.

—Lo era —respondió Edward. Un cálido destello se infiltró en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a Isabella, y luego se esfumó antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella el barón?

Isabella no tuvo valor para preguntárselo. Edward continuó mirándola fijamente durante otro interminable momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el hogar de James. Obviamente acababa de decidir que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo con ella.

No hubo ni la más leve pista acerca de cuál podía ser su intención. De hecho, y si uno juzgaba por la apacible expresión de su rostro y la poca prisa que se estaba dando al andar, muy bien hubiese podido estar ejecutando una visita social.

Pero Isabella sabía que no se trataba de eso. Sintiéndose llena de un súbito horror, pensó que iba a vomitar. Pudo sentir cómo la bilis subía por el interior de su cuerpo para ir dejando un sendero abrasador a lo largo de toda su garganta. Comenzó a respirar con una serie de bocanadas entrecortadas y jadeantes mientras se esforzaba frenéticamente por deshacer los nudos que le ataban las manos. El pánico volvió imposible la tarea, porque Isabella acababa de caer en la cuenta de que también había sirvientes durmiendo dentro. Dudaba de que los soldados de Edward fueran a limitarse a matar a quienes se enfrentaran a ellos yendo armados. James ciertamente no hubiese hecho tal distinción.

Isabella sabía que no tardaría en morir. El hecho de que fuera la hermana de James ya no podía borrarse. Pero si podía salvar vidas inocentes antes de su propia muerte, ¿no daría ese acto de bondad algún propósito a su existencia? Santo Dios, ¿salvar a una persona no haría que su vida tuviera importancia... para alguien?

Isabella continuó debatiéndose con la cuerda mientras miraba al barón. Cuando este llegó a los escalones y se volvió hacia sus hombres, su verdadero propósito quedó evidenciado. Sí, la expresión que había en su rostro mostraba con toda claridad la furia que sentía.

Edward levantó lentamente su espada por encima de su cabeza. Y después su voz resonó con tal fuerza que sin duda tuvo que atravesar los muros de piedra que los rodeaban. Sus palabras llenas de un firme propósito no pudieron estar más claras.

—¡Que no haya merced!

Los gritos de la batalla torturaban a Isabella. Su mente se imaginaba todo aquello que no podía ver, dejándola atrapada dentro de un purgatorio de pensamientos obscenos. Nunca había presenciado una batalla, y solo había oído exageradas historias de astucia y proezas de labios de soldados victoriosos que estaban alardeando de sus triunfos. Pero ninguna de aquellas historias había incluido las descripciones de las muertes, y cuando los soldados que combatían unos con otros terminaron llenando el patio, el purgatorio mental de Isabella se convirtió en un infierno viviente, con la sangre de las víctimas transformada en el fuego de la venganza de su captor.

Aunque la superioridad numérica favorecía considerablemente a los hombres de James, Isabella no tardó en darse cuenta de que estos no se hallaban preparados para enfrentarse a los bien adiestrados soldados de Edward. Vio cómo uno de los soldados de su hermano alzaba su espada contra el barón de Masen y perdía la vida debido a ello, y presenció cómo otro aguerrido soldado impulsaba su lanza hacia delante y luego contemplaba con estupefacción cómo la lanza y el brazo eran separados de su cuerpo. Un ensordecedor alarido de agonía siguió a la acometida cuando el soldado se desplomó hacia delante y cayó al suelo, ahora empapado con su propia sangre.

Isabella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante todas aquellas atrocidades. Cerró los ojos para no tener que seguir viendo el horror, pero las imágenes continuaron acosándola.

Un muchacho que Isabella pensó podía ser el escudero de Edward fue corriendo hacia ella para quedarse a su lado. Tenía el cabello de un rubio intenso y era de estatura mediana; era tan musculoso que a simple vista podía parecer gordo. El muchacho desenvainó una daga y la sostuvo ante él.

Apenas si le prestó atención a Isabella y mantuvo su mirada dirigida hacia Edward, pero ella pensó que se había colocado allí para protegerla. Tan solo unos momentos antes había visto cómo Edward le hacía una seña al muchacho.

Haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo, Isabella trató de centrar su mirada en el rostro del escudero. El muchacho se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior. Isabella no estaba muy segura de si aquella acción era causada por el miedo o por la excitación y entonces el muchacho echó acorrer hacia delante, volviendo a dejarla desasistida.

Volviéndose hacia Edward, Isabella vio que había dejado caer su escudo y luego contempló cómo el escudero corría a recuperarlo para su señor.

En su apresuramiento, el muchacho dejó caer su propia daga.

Isabella corrió hacia ella, la recogió del suelo y luego volvió al poste por si se daba el caso de que Edward fuera hacia ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo, con su capa ocultando su acción, y empezó a cortar la cuerda que le ataba las manos. El acre olor del humo llegó hasta ella. Isabella levantó la vista con el tiempo justo de ver cómo una lengua de fuego estallaba a través de la entrada abierta del castillo. Los sirvientes se mezclaron con los hombres que combatían, intentando ganar su libertad mientras corrían hacia las puertas. El fuego corrió tras ellos, abrasando el aire.

Eleazar, el primogénito del magistrado sajón y ahora ya un anciano, fue hacia Isabella. Las lágrimas corrían por su curtido rostro y la desesperación había encorvado sus robustos hombros.

—Pensaba que os habían matado, mi señora —susurró mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

El sirviente le quitó la daga de entre los dedos y cortó rápidamente la cuerda con ella. Una vez que hubo quedado libre, Isabella le puso las manos junto a los hombros.

—Sálvate, Eleazar —le dijo—. Esta no es tu batalla. Corre, aléjate de aquí. Tu familia te necesita.

—Pero vos...

—Vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —le imploró Isabella.

Su voz sonó enronquecida por el miedo. Eleazar era un hombre bueno y temeroso de Dios que había sido muy amable con ella en el pasado. Se hallaba atrapado, al igual que lo estaban los otros sirvientes, por la posición y la herencia, atado por la ley a la tierra de James, y por sí solo eso ya era sentencia más que suficiente con la que tener que cargar para un hombre. Dios no podía ser tan cruel como para exigir también su vida.

—Venid conmigo, lady Isabella —le suplicó Eleazar—. Os esconderé. Isabella sacudió la cabeza, negándole aquello que le pedía.

—Tienes mejores posibilidades sin mí, Eleazar. El barón de Masen iría tras de mí. No discutas, por favor —se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que Eleazar se disponía a protestar de nuevo—. ¡Vete! —dijo, gritando la orden y dándole un énfasis adicional cuando sus manos empujaron los hombros de Eleazar.

—Que el Señor os proteja —murmuró Eleazar. Le entregó la daga y se volvió para dirigirse hacia las puertas. El anciano apenas se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de su señora cuando fue arrojado al suelo por el hermano de Edward. Jasper, en su prisa por atacar a otro de los soldados de James, acababa de chocar accidentalmente con el sirviente. Eleazar ya había logrado ponerse de rodillas cuando Jasper se volvió súbitamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había otro enemigo más a mano que el anterior.

La intención de Jasper no podía estar más clara para Isabella. Gritando una advertencia, se apresuró a colocarse delante de Eleazar mientras empleaba su cuerpo para proteger a su sirviente de la hoja de Jasper.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —gritó Jasper, con la espada levantada.

—¡No! —Gritó Isabella a su vez—. Tendrás que matarme para llegar hasta él.

Jasper reaccionó de inmediato alzando un poco más su espada, lo que indicaba que eso iba a ser precisamente lo que haría. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la furia. Isabella pensó que Jasper era más que capaz de matarla sin que luego llegara a padecer ni un solo instante de remordimiento por ello.

Edward vio lo que estaba teniendo lugar y corrió inmediatamente hacia Isabella. Todos sabían que Jasper tenía muy mal carácter, pero aun así a Edward no le preocupaba que su hermano pudiera hacerle daño a Isabella. Jasper moriría antes que infringir una orden. Hermano o no, Edward era barón de los feudos de Masen y Jasper era su vasallo. Jasper honraría ese vínculo y Edward no había podido ser más claro: Isabella le pertenecía. Nadie debía tocarla. Nadie.

Los otros sirvientes, casi treinta en total, también presenciaron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quienes no se hallaban lo bastante cerca de la libertad se apresuraron a formar un grupo detrás de Eleazar en busca de protección.

Isabella sostuvo la mirada llena de furia de Jasper con una expresión llena de compostura, mostrando una tranquilidad que desmentía el terremoto que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior.

Edward se detuvo junto a su hermano con el tiempo justo de observar la extraña reacción de Isabella. Su cautiva alzó lentamente la mano hacia sus cabellos y luego apartó la espesa masa de rizos del lado de su cuello. Hablando con una voz que no podía estar más llena de calma, sugirió que Jasper hundiera su hoja allí y, si tenía la bondad, que fuera lo más rápido posible al hacerlo.

Jasper pareció quedar atónito ante la reacción de Isabella a su baladronada, y fue bajando lentamente su espada hasta que la punta ensangrentada quedó dirigida hacia el suelo. La expresión de Isabella no se alteró mientras dirigía su atención hacia Edward.

—¿Es que el odio que sientes por James se extiende a sus sirvientes? —le preguntó—. ¿Matas a hombres y mujeres inocentes porque la ley los obliga a servir a mi hermano?

Antes de que Edward pudiera articular una respuesta, Isabella le dio la espalda. Luego cogió de la mano a Eleazar y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—He oído decir que el barón de Masen es un hombre de honor, Eleazar. No te apartes de mí. Le haremos frente juntos, mi querido amigo. —Y, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Edward, añadió—: y veremos si este noble es un hombre de honor o si no se diferencia en nada de James.

Entonces Isabella fue súbitamente consciente de que sostenía la daga en su otra mano. Escondió la evidencia detrás de su espalda hasta que sintió un súbito desgarrarse en el forro de su capa, y luego deslizó el cuchillo dentro de la abertura, rezando para que el dobladillo fuese lo bastante fuerte para poder sostenerlo. A fin de cubrir su acción, gritó:

—¡Todas estas buenas gentes han intentado protegerme de mi hermano, y moriré antes que ver cómo les pones la mano encima! La elección es tuya.

Cuando respondió a su desafío, la voz de Edward estaba llena de desprecio.

—A diferencia de tu hermano, yo no hago presa en los débiles —le dijo a Isabella—. Vete, anciano, y abandona este lugar. Puedes llevarte contigo a los demás.

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a obedecer. Isabella los vio correr hacia las puertas; aquella muestra de compasión por parte del guerrero la sorprendió.

—Y ahora, barón, tengo una petición más que hacerte —dijo, volviéndose nuevamente hacia Edward—. Te ruego que me mates ahora. Ya sé que soy una cobarde al pedirlo, pero la espera se está volviendo insoportable. Haz lo que debas hacer.

Creía que él tenía intención de matarla. Edward volvió a sentirse asombrado por sus comentarios, y decidió que lady Isabella era la mujer más extraña con la que se había encontrado jamás.

—No voy a matarte, Isabella —anunció antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Una súbita oleada de alivio se enseñoreó de Isabella. Creía que Edward le había respondido diciéndole la verdad. Cuando ella le pidió que acabara de una vez con aquella vil acción, él había parecido sentirse tan sorprendido que... Sí, ahora le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Isabella se sintió victoriosa por primera vez en toda su existencia. Le había salvado la vida a Edward, y viviría para poder hablar de ello.

La batalla había terminado. Los caballos habían sido liberados de los establos, y expulsados detrás de los sirvientes a través de las puertas abiertas unos instantes antes de que nuevas y destructivas llamas devoraran la frágil madera.

Isabella fue incapaz de sentir ni la menor sombra de indignación ante la destrucción del hogar de su hermano. Aquel lugar nunca le había pertenecido a ella. Allí no había recuerdos felices.

No, no tenía manera de sentir indignación. La venganza de Edward era el justo castigo a los pecados de su hermano James. Aquella oscura noche se estaba haciendo justicia gracias a la mano de un bárbaro vestido con ropajes de caballero, un radical para la manera de pensar de Isabella, que se atrevía a pasar por alto la fuerte amistad que unía a James con el rey de Inglaterra.

¿Qué le había hecho James al barón de Masen para merecer semejante represalia? ¿Y qué precio tendría que pagar Edward por su osadía? ¿Exigiría Aro II, cuando se enterara de aquel ataque, la vida de Edward? Sin duda el rey complacería a James si ordenaba semejante acción. Decían que James ejercía un insólito dominio sobre el rey, e Isabella había oído decir que eran unos amigos muy especiales. Solo la semana anterior se había enterado de lo que realmente significaban todas las obscenidades murmuradas en voz baja. Jessica, que tenía la lengua muy larga y estaba casada con el encargado de los establos, había extraído un gran deleite de revelar la vileza de su relación ya entrada la noche, después de haber bebido demasiados tragos de cerveza.

Isabella no la había creído. Se puso roja y lo negó todo, diciéndole a Jessica que James había permanecido soltero porque la dama a la cual entregó su corazón había muerto. Jessica se había burlado de la inocencia de Isabella, y finalmente terminó obligando a su señora a admitir la posibilidad.

Hasta aquella noche, Isabella no había caído en la cuenta de que algunos hombres podían llegar a actuar muy íntimamente con otros hombres, y la revelación de que uno de esos hombres era su hermano y se decía que el otro era el rey de Inglaterra hacía que todo fuera todavía más repulsivo. Su asco se había vuelto físico: Isabella recordaba que había vomitado la cena, lo cual hizo reír de lo lindo a Jessica.

—Quemad la capilla.

La orden de Edward resonó a través del patio, haciendo que los pensamientos de Isabella volvieran al presente. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió inmediatamente hacia la iglesia con la esperanza de tener tiempo para sacar de allí sus escasas posesiones antes de que la orden fuera llevada a cabo. Nadie parecía estar prestándole ninguna atención.

Edward la interceptó en el preciso instante en que Isabella llegaba a la entrada lateral. El barón de Masen dejó caer bruscamente sus manos sobre la pared, impidiéndole el paso a ambos lados. Isabella dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y se volvió para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—No hay ningún lugar en el que puedas esconderte de mí, Isabella.

Su voz era suave. Dios, casi parecía aburrido.

—No me escondo de nadie —respondió Isabella, tratando de mantener alejada la ira de su voz.

—Entonces, ¿es que deseas arder con tu capilla? —Le preguntó Edward—. O quizá piensas utilizar ese pasadizo secreto del que me hablaste...

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió Isabella—. Todas mis posesiones se encuentran dentro de la iglesia. Me disponía a recogerlas. Dijiste que no ibas a matarme y pensé que podría llevarme mis cosas conmigo.

Como Edward no respondió a la explicación que ella acababa de darle, Isabella hizo otro intento. Dar forma aun pensamiento coherente, no obstante, era algo que resultaba muy difícil con Edward mirándola tan fijamente.

—No te pediré una montura —le dijo—, sino Únicamente mis ropas que están detrás del altar.

—¿No me la pedirás? —Edward susurró la pregunta. Isabella no supo cómo reaccionar a ella, o a la sonrisa que había pasado a dedicarle—. ¿Realmente esperas que me crea que has estado viviendo en la iglesia?

Isabella deseó tener el valor suficiente para decirle que le daba igual lo que él creyera o dejase de creer. ¡Dios, realmente era una cobarde! Pero los muchos años de duras lecciones sobre cómo controlar sus verdaderos sentimientos le fueron de gran utilidad en aquel momento porque le proporcionaron una expresión tranquila, obligando a su ira a hacerse aun lado. De hecho, incluso se las arregló para encogerse de hombros.

Edward vio inflamarse la chispa de la ira en el chocolate de los ojos de su cautiva. Aquella emoción se avenía tan poco con la serena expresión de su rostro y desapareció tan rápidamente, que estuvo convencido de que no la hubiese sorprendido de no haber estado observándola con tanta atención. Para no ser más que una mujer, Isabella sabía controlarse con asombrosa habilidad.

—Respóndeme, Isabella. ¿Deseas que yo crea que has estado viviendo en esta iglesia?

—No he estado viviendo allí —respondió Isabella cuando no pudo seguir soportando la penetrante mirada de Edward ni un solo instante más—. Solo escondí allí mis cosas para así poder escapar por la mañana.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por loco para pensar que él llegaría a creerse una historia tan descabellada? Ninguna mujer abandonaría las comodidades de su hogar para viajar durante aquellos meses tan duros. ¿Y a dónde quería que creyera que se dirigía?

Tomó la rápida decisión de demostrar la falsedad de la historia de Isabella, solo para ver cuál era su reacción cuando la mentira fuese descubierta.

—Puedes ir a recoger tus cosas —le dijo.

Isabella no iba a discutir su buena fortuna. Creyó que al dar su aprobación, Edward también estaba aceptando su propio plan para dejar la fortaleza.

—¿Entonces puedo dejar esta fortaleza?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse. Y Dios, cómo le tembló la voz al hacerla.

—Sí, Isabella, dejarás esta fortaleza —convino Edward.

Llegó a sonreírle. Aquel súbito cambio en su disposición dejó un poco preocupada a Isabella. Alzó la mirada hacia él, tratando de leerle la mente. Era una empresa de lo más fútil, como comprendió enseguida. Edward ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos, demasiado para que ella pudiera decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

Pasando por debajo de su brazo, Isabella echó a correr por el pasillo que había en la parte de atrás de la iglesia con Edward yendo detrás de ella.

El pequeño saco de arpillera seguía estando donde lo había escondido el día anterior. Isabella lo tomó en sus brazos y luego se volvió para mirar a Edward. Se disponía a expresarle su gratitud, pero titubeó en cuanto volvió a ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿No me creíste? —preguntó, y en su voz había tanta incredulidad como la que se hallaba presente en la expresión de él.

Edward le respondió con un fruncimiento de ceño. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la iglesia andando con paso rápido y decidido. Isabella lo siguió. Ahora sus manos estaban temblando de una manera que era casi violenta en sus intensos estremecimientos. Isabella decidió que solo se trataba del horror de la batalla que había presenciado y que empezaba a surtir efecto. Había visto tanta sangre, tantos muertos... Su estómago y su mente se rebelaban, y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que fuera capaz de mantener la compostura hasta que Edward y sus soldados se hubieran ido.

En cuanto salió de la capilla, arrojaron antorchas encendidas al interior de ella. Como osos hambrientos, las llamas devoraron el edificio con una salvaje intensidad.

Isabella estuvo contemplando el fuego durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba agarrando a la mano de Edward. Entonces se apartó inmediatamente de él.

Se volvió y vio que habían llevado al patio interior los caballos de los soldados. La mayor parte de los hombres de Edward ya habían montado y aguardaban órdenes. En el centro del patio esperaba la más magnífica de las bestias, un enorme corcel blanco casi dos manos más alto que cualquiera de los otros caballos. El escudero de rubios cabellos permanecía inmóvil directamente enfrente del animal, intentando conservar las riendas en sus manos sin que tuviera demasiado éxito en esa labor. Aquel impresionante animal sin duda pertenecía a Edward, una bestia adecuada para la estatura y el rango del barón.

Edward le señaló el corcel a Isabella, indicándole que debía ir hacia él. Isabella frunció el ceño ante su orden, pero luego echó a andar instintivamente hacia el enorme caballo. Cuanto más cerca estaba de él, más asustada se sentía. Un negro pensamiento fue cristalizando en el rincón más recóndito de su confusa mente.

Santo Dios, no la iban a dejar allí.

Isabella respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Se dijo que estaba demasiado afectada para pensar con claridad. Pues claro que el barón no iba a llevársela consigo. ¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa, cuando ella no era lo bastante importante para tomarse tales molestias?

Decidió que aun así necesitaba oír su negativa.

—No pensarás llevarme contigo, ¿verdad? —balbuceó. Su voz sonó claramente enronquecida por la tensión, y supo que no había conseguido evitar que el miedo llegase a hacer acto de presencia en ella.

Edward fue hacia Isabella. Le cogió el saco y se lo arrojó a su escudero. Entonces Isabella tuvo su respuesta. Alzando la mirada hacia Edward, lo vio montar rápidamente y luego tenderle la mano.

Isabella empezó a retroceder. ¡Que Dios la ayudara, pero iba a desafiarlo! Sabía que si intentaba escalar la distancia que la separaba de lo alto de aquel caballo suyo que parecía un demonio, terminaría cubriéndose de oprobio así misma perdiendo el conocimiento o, lo que sería todavía peor, poniéndose a gritar. Si tenía que ser sincera, Isabella creía preferir la muerte a la humillación.

El corcel le daba todavía más miedo que el barón. Isabella se hallaba tristemente falta de educación, y no poseía ni una sola de las habilidades básicas que componían el arte de la monta. Recuerdos de unos días en los que ella todavía era muy joven, cuando James había utilizado aquellas escasas lecciones de equitación que llegó a darle como una herramienta más para lograr su sumisión, todavía regresaban a su memoria de vez en cuando. Ahora que ya era toda una mujer, Isabella se daba cuenta de que no había razón alguna para todos esos miedos suyos, pero aun así la niña asustada que había dentro de ella continuaba rebelándose tercamente con un temor tan obstinado como carente de lógica.

Dio otro paso atrás. Entonces sacudió lentamente la cabeza, rechazando la ayuda de Edward. Su decisión había sido tomada. Con ello la obligaría a matarla si el barón realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa, pero Isabella no iba a subir al corcel.

Sin pensar ni por un solo instante en adónde iba a ir, Isabella dio media vuelta y echó a andar. Temblaba de tal manera que dio varios traspiés. El pánico iba creciendo rápidamente dentro de su ser hasta que terminó viéndose casi cegada por él, pero aun así mantuvo la mirada firmemente dirigida hacia el suelo y continuó andando hacia delante, dando un paso resuelto detrás de otro.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al cuerpo mutilado de uno de los soldados de James. El rostro del hombre se hallaba horriblemente desfigurado. Aquel espectáculo demostró ser el punto más allá del cual Isabella ya no podía seguir adelante. Se quedó inmóvil allí, en el centro de la carnicería, contemplando al soldado muerto hasta que oyó el eco lejano de un grito lleno de agonía. El sonido no podía ser más desgarrador. Isabella se llevó las manos a los oídos para tratar de acallar aquel ruido, pero la acción no sirvió de nada. El horrible sonido siguió y siguió.

Edward espoleó a su caballo haciéndolo avanzar en cuanto oyó que Isabella empezaba a gritar. Llegó hasta ella, se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola rápidamente del suelo sin que tuviera necesidad de hacer ningún esfuerzo para ello. .

Isabella dejó de gritar en cuanto él la tocó. Edward dispuso su gruesa capa hasta que su cautiva quedó completamente cubierta por ella. El rostro de Isabella descansaba sobre los eslabones de acero de su cota, pero aun así Edward dedicó tiempo y atención a echar hacia delante unos cuantos pliegues de la capa de ella, de tal manera que su mejilla quedara encima del suave forro de piel de oveja.

Ni por un solo instante le pareció que hubiera nada de extraño en aquel repentino deseo suyo de tratarla con delicadeza. La imagen de Isabella arrodillándose ante él y tomando sus pies casi congelados debajo de su propio vestido para darles calor pasó raudamente ante sus ojos. Aquello había sido un acto de bondad, y ahora: Edward no podía hacer menos por ella. Después de todo, él era el único responsable de que a Isabella le hubiera causado tal dolor en primer lugar.

Edward dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro. Ya estaba hecho. ¡Por todos los infiernos, y pensar que además había empezado siendo un plan tan fácil de llevar a cabo! Siempre se podía confiar en una mujer para que lo complicara todo.

Ahora había muchas cosas que tenía que volver a examinar. Aunque el barón sabía que Isabella no era consciente de ello, no cabía duda de que ella lo había complicado en todo. Se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que poner un poco de orden en toda aquella confusión. Ahora el plan se había visto alterado tanto si a él le gustaba como si no, porque Edward sabía, con una certeza que lo asombraba y lo enfurecía a la vez, que nunca dejaría marchar a Isabella.

Edward sujetó a su cautiva con más fuerza y finalmente dio la señal de ponerse en marcha. Se quedó detrás para formar el final del largo cortejo. Cuando el último de sus soldados hubo salido de allí, y ya solo se encontraba flanqueado por Jasper y el joven escudero, dedicó unos minutos preciosos a contemplar la destrucción.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver claramente el rostro de Edward. Este tuvo que sentir cómo ella alzaba la mirada hacia él, porque bajó lentamente la suya hasta que se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Ojo por ojo, Isabella —le dijo.

Isabella esperó a que él le contara algo más, que explicara qué era lo que había hecho su hermano para provocar semejante represalia. Pero Edward se limitó a seguir contemplándola en silencio, como si estuviera deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella entendiera. Isabella ya había comprendido que él no iba a ofrecer ninguna excusa para ser tan implacable. Los vencedores no necesitaban justificarse.

Se volvió hacia las ruinas y entonces se acordó de una de las historias que le había contado su tío, el padre Billy, acerca de las guerras púnicas que se libraron en la antigüedad. Había muchas historias que habían ido siendo transmitidas a lo largo del tiempo, la mayoría de las cuales estaban bastante mal vistas por la Santa Iglesia. Pero aun así el padre Billy se las había repetido a Isabella, educándola de la manera más inaceptable posible y, de hecho, de un modo que podía terminar siendo castigado mediante la imposición de una severa disciplina en el caso de que quienes mandaban en la iglesia hubieran llegado a tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo el sacerdote.

La carnicería que acababa de presenciar había hecho que Isabella se acordara de la historia de Cartago. Durante la tercera y última guerra entre dos grandes poderes, los vencedores destruyeron por completo la ciudad en cuanto Cartago hubo caído. Lo que no había sido quemado hasta convertirse en cenizas había sido enterrado debajo del fértil suelo. Ni a una sola piedra se le permitió seguir encima de otra. Como última medida, los campos fueron cubiertos con sal para que nada creciera allí en el futuro.

La historia se repetía aquella noche; ahora tanto James como todo aquello que le pertenecía estaban siendo profanados.

—_Delenda est Carthago _—susurró Isabella para sí misma, repitiendo el juramento hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo por Catón, un tribuno de la antigüedad.

La observación que acababa de hacer Isabella dejó un poco sorprendido a Edward, que se preguntó cómo había llegado a adquirir tal conocimiento.

—Cierto, Isabella. Al igual que Cartago, tu hermano debe ser destruido.

—¿Y yo también pertenezco a Jame... a Cartago? —preguntó Isabella, negándose a pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

—No, Isabella. Tú no perteneces a Cartago.

Isabella asintió y después cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que quedó apoyada en el pecho de él.

Edward utilizó su mano para levantarle la barbilla, obligándola a que volviera a mirarlo.

—No perteneces a James, Isabella —le dijo—. A partir de este momento, me perteneces a mí. ¿Lo has entendido?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward aflojó la presión con que la sujetaba cuando vio lo mucho que la estaba asustando. Siguió contemplándola por un instante y luego muy despacio y, sí, con mucha delicadeza, le cubrió la cara con la capa.

Desde su cálido escondite junto a él, Isabella habló en un susurro:

—Me parece que preferiría no pertenecerle a ningún hombre.

Edward la oyó. Una lenta sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Lo que quisiera o dejara de querer lady Isabella no significaba absolutamente nada para él. Porque ahora ella le pertenecía, tanto si lo deseaba como si no.

Lady Isabella había sellado su propio destino.

Le había calentado los pies.

_**Bueno parece que Edward ya esta en plan posesivo…jejeje…me encanta… pobre Bella pasa de uno a otro, eso de ser dama en la época era de todo menos una representación del feminismo… pero a decir verdad…. A quien no le gustaría pertenecer a Edward¿?jejejeje. nos leemos mañanas… guapetonas… besotes.**_

_**por cierto, gracias a : **_

_**V: no se puede ser tan buena,, o si jejejeje...  
**_

_**Max kadar: sip a mi tb me parecio lindo XD. jajaja.  
**_

_**SamY: gracias guapa... me alegra que te animes a comentar. ;) y sobretodo que te gusten las historias que les traigo... espero no defraudar un besote y mil gracias.  
**_

_**JOLI CULLEN: jejeje, prometí que engancharía desde el principio. jejejeje  
**_

_**Possession and obsession: jajajaj, me chiflo tu comentario. pero James no va ha ser un malo como Jasper... va a ser un malo de verdad... y no va ha salir mucho... pero no te preocupes... esta Bella por si sola es genial... jejejeje.  
**_

_**pues nada más un besazo.  
**_


	3. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar

_**Te prometo que no volverá a pasar**_

.

.

Fueron hacia el norte, cabalgando sin parar durante el resto de la noche y la mayor parte del día siguiente, deteniéndose solo en un par de ocasiones para dar un respiro a sus caballos de la ardua marcha impuesta por el barón. A Isabella se le permitió disfrutar de unos cuantos momentos de intimidad, pero el hecho de que sus piernas apenas si pudieran sostener su peso convertía la tarea de atender sus necesidades personales en una agotadora prueba; además, antes de que hubiera tenido ocasión de estirar sus músculos que no paraban de protestar, volvía a ser izada al corcel de Edward.

Como el hecho de que fuesen muchos les proporcionaba seguridad, Edward decidió seguir por el camino principal. Era un pésimo sendero en el mejor de los casos, con mucha espesura y ramas desnudas que convertían la marcha en un continuo reto incluso para el más avezado de los caballeros. Los escudos de los hombres permanecían alzados durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Isabella, sin embargo, se hallaba bien protegida, firmemente circundada como estaba debajo de la capa de Edward.

Los soldados contaban con el buen servicio que les prestaba su pesado equipo, salvo los que se tocaban con los cascos cónicos que dejaban la cara al descubierto y cabalgaban con las manos desnudas; gracias a eso el estado de abandono del sendero no tenía más efecto sobre ellos que el de hacerles ir un poco más despacio.

La cruel tortura que supuso aquella cabalgada se prolongó durante casi dos días. Cuando Edward anunció que iban a pasar la noche en un claro que había divisado, Isabella ya estaba firmemente convencida de que el barón no era humano. Había oído cómo los hombres se referían a quien los mandaba como un lobo y entendió muy bien aquel odioso paralelismo, porque Edward lucía el perfil de esa terrible bestia de presa encima de su blasón blanco y azul. Aquello la llevó a fantasear que la madre de su captor tenía que haber sido una diablesa surgida del infierno _y _su padre un enorme _y _feo lobo, y que esa era la única razón por la cual podía llegar a mantener una marcha tan agotadora e inhumana.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron a pasar la noche, Isabella estaba muerta de hambre. Se sentó en un peñasco y contempló cómo los soldados se ocupaban de sus monturas. Esa era la primera preocupación de un noble, decidió Isabella, sabiendo como sabía que un noble perdía toda efectividad sin su corcel. Sí, los caballos estaban primero.

A continuación se encendieron pequeñas hogueras, con de ocho a diez hombres alrededor de cada una de ellas, y cuando todos los fuegos hubieron quedado prendidos, hubo al menos treinta hogueras, perfilando todas ellas los cansados hombros de los soldados que al fin estaban listos para descansar. La comida llegó en último lugar, una parca cena consistente en pan duro y queso que había ido poniéndose amarillo. Cuernos llenos de una cerveza que sabía a sal circularon también entre los hombres, pero Isabella se fijó en que los soldados solo bebían una pequeña porción de ella. Pensó que la cautela quizá se hubiera impuesto a su deseo de disfrutar de la bebida, porque seguramente necesitarían encontrarse lo más despejados posible durante aquella noche, acampados como se hallaban en una posición tan vulnerable.

Estaba el siempre presente peligro de las bandas formadas por hombres que, habiendo perdido su hogar, se habían convertido en buitres que esperaban la ocasión de caer sobre quienquiera que fuese más débil que ellos, y también estaban las bestias salvajes que recorrían los bosques con una intención muy parecida.

El escudero de Edward había recibido la orden de ocuparse de atender las necesidades de Isabella. El muchacho se llamaba Mike, e Isabella enseguida supo por el fruncimiento de su ceño que la labor que le habían asignado no era muy de su agrado.

Lo único que consolaba a Isabella era saber que cada legua que iban avanzando hacia el norte la acercaba una legua más a su propio destino secreto. Antes de que el barón de Masen interfiriera con sus planes, ella había estado planeando su propia huida. Iba a ir a la casa de su prima Alice en Escocia. Ahora Isabella comprendía lo ingenua que había sido al pensar que sería capaz de llevar a cabo semejante empresa. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de su locura e incluso admitía que no hubiera llegado a durar más de un día abandonada a sus propios recursos, montando la única yegua del establo de James que no la habría hecho caer de su silla. La yegua, con la grupa bastante caída y ya muy vieja, no hubiese tenido el aguante necesario para semejante viaje. Sin una montura robusta y una ropa adecuada, la huida no habría sido más que una forma de suicidio. Y el mapa que Isabella había dibujado a toda prisa basándose en la memoria llena de huecos de Eleazar la hubiese hecho ir en círculos.

Aunque admitía que en realidad no era más que un sueño insensato, Isabella decidió que tendría que seguir agarrándose a él. Se aferró a aquel destello de esperanza por la sencilla razón de que era lo único que tenía. Edward seguramente vivía lo bastante cerca de la frontera escocesa para que se pudiera llegar hasta ella a pie. ¿Cuánto más lejos podía encontrarse la nueva casa de la prima de Isabella? Quizá incluso podría ir hasta allí andando.

Los obstáculos terminarían venciéndola en el caso de que les permitiera llegar a encontrar un punto de apoyo. Isabella dejó a un lado la razón y se concentró en hacer la lista de todo lo que iba a necesitar. Primero un caballo que pudiera llevarla, luego las provisiones y, en último lugar, la bendición de Dios. Después de habérselo pensado un poco, Isabella decidió que había invertido el orden de importancia, y acababa de poner a Dios en el primer lugar de la lista y al caballo en el último cuando vio a Edward dirigiéndose hacia el centro del campamento. Santo cielo, ¿acaso no era Edward el más grande de todos los obstáculos a los cuales tendría que enfrentarse? Sí, Edward, en parte hombre y en parte lobo, sería el obstáculo más difícil de cuantos debería superar.

Edward no le había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían salido de la fortaleza de James. Durante ese tiempo, Isabella estuvo a punto de enloquecer de preocupación de tanto pensar en aquella apasionada afirmación suya de que ahora le pertenecía. ¿Y qué se suponía que significaba eso exactamente? Deseó haber tenido el valor de exigirle una explicación. Pero ahora el barón se mostraba tan frío y distante con ella que Isabella lo encontraba demasiado aterrador para que se sintiera capaz de acercársele.

Dios, estaba agotada. No podía preocuparse por él ahora. Cuando hubiera descansado, ya encontraría alguna manera de escapar. Ese era el primer deber de una cautiva, ¿no?

Isabella sabía que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en lo que hacía referencia a tales cuestiones. ¿De qué servía que supiera leer y escribir? Nadie llegaría a saber jamás de aquella insólita habilidad suya, dado que no se consideraba aceptable que una mujer hubiera recibido semejante clase de instrucción. ¡Pero si la mayoría de los nobles ni siquiera eran capaces de escribir sus propios nombres! Confiaban en los clérigos para que se encargaran de desempeñar aquellas tareas tan carentes de significado por ellos.

Isabella no culpaba a su tío de su falta de instrucción. Aquel sacerdote al que siempre había querido tanto se complació en enseñarle todas las historias de la antigüedad. La que contaba las aventuras de Odiseo terminó llegando a ser la favorita de Isabella. El guerrero mitológico se había convertido en su compañero cuando era una jovencita que pasaba todo su tiempo terriblemente asustada. Isabella fingía que Odiseo se encontraba sentado junto a ella durante las largas y oscuras noches, ayudándola a mitigar su miedo de que James viniera y la llevara de regreso a casa.

¡James! Su negro nombre bastaba para hacer que se le formara un nudo en el estómago. Sí, su hermano era la verdadera razón por la que ahora Isabella carecía de todas las habilidades necesarias para la supervivencia. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de montar a un caballo, por el amor de Dios! De eso también tenía la culpa James. Su hermano la había llevado a cabalgar unas cuantas veces, cuando ella tenía seis años, e Isabella todavía recordaba aquellas salidas con tanta claridad como si hubieran tenido lugar el día anterior. ¡Cómo había hecho el ridículo Isabella, o al menos eso era lo que le había gritado James, dando botes sobre la silla igual que si fuera un montón de paja precariamente amarrado a su soporte!

Y en cuanto su hermano se dio cuenta de lo asustada que estaba Isabella, lo que hizo fue atarla a la silla de montar y darle una palmada en la grupa al caballo para que se lanzara en un desenfrenado galope a través de los campos.

El terror de Isabella había excitado a su hermano. Cuando ella finalmente aprendió a ocultar su miedo, James cesó por fin su sádico juego.

Hasta allí donde llegaba su memoria, Isabella siempre había sabido que no les caía nada bien ni a su padre ni a su hermano, y había probado todas las maneras que conocía para hacer que la quisieran aunque solo fuese un poquito. Cuando Isabella cumplió ocho años la enviaron con el padre Billy, el hermano pequeño de su madre, para lo que al principio tan solo iba a ser una corta visita y que luego se convirtió en largos años llenos de paz. El padre Billy era el único pariente vivo del lado materno de la familia. El sacerdote hizo cuanto pudo para criarla y le repetía constantemente, hasta que finalmente Isabella casi llegó a creerlo, que eran su padre y su hermano quienes eran unos estúpidos, y no ella.

Oh, sí, su tío era un hombre muy bueno y cariñoso cuyas amables maneras terminaron pasando a formar parte del carácter de Isabella. El padre Billy le enseñó muchas cosas, ninguna de las cuales era tangible, y la quería tanto como cualquier padre de verdad hubiese podido querer a su hija. Le explicó que James despreciaba a todas las mujeres, pero en eso Isabella no le creyó. A su hermano solo le importaban sus hermanas mayores. Tanto Victoria como Jane habían sido enviadas a magníficas mansiones para que fueran adquiriendo la educación apropiada, y las dos hermanas contaban con una dote impresionante que aportar al matrimonio, aunque solo Victoria había llegado a casarse.

El padre Billy también le había dicho que si el padre de Isabella no quería tener nada que ver con ella eso era porque se parecía demasiado a su madre, una mujer delicada y cariñosa con la que él contrajo matrimonio para luego pasar a convertirse en su enemigo casi tan pronto como se hubieron intercambiado los votos nupciales. Su tío no sabía cuál era la razón por la que el padre de Isabella había cambiado de actitud, pero aun así atribuía la culpa a su alma.

Isabella apenas guardaba ningún recuerdo de los primeros años, aunque una agradable calidez se adueñaba de todo su ser cada vez que se le ocurría pensar en su madre. Por aquel entonces James no había estado allí demasiado a menudo para poder burlarse de ella, e Isabella se encontraba adecuadamente protegida por el amor de su madre.

James era el único que disponía de las respuestas a las preguntas que se hacía Isabella. Su hermano quizá se lo explicaría todo algún día, y entonces ella lo entendería. Y con la comprensión llegaría la curación, ¿verdad?

Dios, decidió Isabella, he de apartar de mi cabeza todos estos pensamientos tan sombríos. Se dejó resbalar desde lo alto del peñasco y fue a dar un paseo por el campamento, bien alejada de los hombres.

Cuando dio media vuelta y entró en el denso bosque, nadie la siguió y eso permitió que Isabella pudiera ocuparse de dar satisfacción a las exigencias de su cuerpo. Ya estaba regresando por donde había venido cuando vio un pequeño arroyo. La superficie de las aguas se había helado, pero Isabella utilizó una rama para romper el hielo. Arrodillándose junto al arroyo, se lavó las manos y la cara. Las aguas del arroyo estaban lo bastante heladas para arrugarle las yemas de los dedos, pero aquel líquido cristalino sabía maravillosamente.

Entonces Isabella sintió que alguien acababa de detenerse detrás de ella. Se volvió con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Era Edward, alzándose sobre ella.

—Ven, Isabella —le dijo—. Es hora de descansar.

No le dio tiempo a que respondiera a su orden, sino que se inclinó sobre ella y la puso en pie. Su callosa mano era tan grande que rodeó las suyas. La presa de Edward era firme, pero su contacto era suave y no la soltó hasta que hubieron llegado a la abertura de su tienda, una estructura de extraño aspecto consistente en pieles de animales salvajes que formaban una cúpula gracias a las gruesas y rígidas ramas que las sostenían. Las pieles mantendrían a raya el viento que ya estaba empezando a arreciar. Otra piel gris había sido extendida encima del suelo dentro de la tienda, con la obvia intención de que fuera utilizada como catre. El resplandor de la hoguera más próxima proyectaba sombras que bailaban sobre las pieles, haciendo que la tienda pareciese cálida e invitadora.

Edward le indicó con una seña que entrara. Isabella se apresuró a obedecerle, pero una vez dentro de la tienda descubrió que no lograba estarse quieta. Las pieles de animal habían absorbido una gran parte de la humedad del suelo, e Isabella se sintió como si la hubieran acostado encima de un enorme bloque de hielo.

Edward se había quedado inmóvil con los brazos cruzados delante de su enorme pecho y la contemplaba mientras ella trataba de ponerse cómoda. Isabella mantuvo el rostro impasible, jurándose que moriría antes que ofrecerle una sola palabra de queja a Edward.

De pronto él volvió a incorporarla con un brusco tirón, faltando muy poco para que derribara la tienda en su apresuramiento. Quitándole la capa de los hombros, Edward hincó una rodilla en el suelo y extendió la prenda encima de las pieles de animal.

Isabella no entendía cuál podía ser su intención. Había pensado que la tienda era únicamente para ella, pero acto seguido Edward se acomodó en el interior y, estirándose cuan largo era, ocupó la mayor parte del espacio. Isabella empezó a volverse, enfurecida ante la manera en que él había reclamado su capa para su propia comodidad. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a dejarla en la fortaleza de James si tenía intención de hacerla morir de frío, en vez de arrastrarla consigo a través de medio mundo?

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de soltar una exclamación ahogada, porque Edward la atrapó con la celeridad del rayo. Isabella cayó encima de él y dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Apenas había conseguido meterse dentro del pecho un poco de aire fresco y una nueva ofensa antes de que Edward se volviera sobre su costado, llevándosela con él. Luego extendió su capa por encima de los dos, dejando atrapada a Isabella dentro de su abrazo. Su cara había quedado vuelta hacia arriba junto a la base del cuello de Edward, y su coronilla se encontraba justo debajo de la barbilla de este.

Isabella, horrorizada ante una posición tan íntima, trató de apartarse. Empleó hasta el último gramo de energía que poseía, pero la presión de Edward era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera romperla.

—No puedo respirar —musitó junto al cuello de Edward.

—Sí que puedes —respondió él.

Isabella creyó oír diversión en su voz. Eso la enfureció casi tanto como lo arrogante de su actitud. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decidir si ella podía respirar o no?

Isabella estaba demasiado irritada para que le fuera posible tener miedo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían libres de ataduras, y empezó a darle manotazos en los hombros a Edward hasta que le ardieron las palmas. Edward se había quitado la cota antes de entrar en la tienda, por lo que ahora su pecho solo se hallaba cubierto por una camisa de algodón. La delgada tela quedaba tensamente estirada sobre sus anchos hombros, perfilando los gruesos músculos. Isabella podía sentir la fortaleza que irradiaba su cuerpo a través de la suavidad del algodón. ¡Dios, no había ni un solo gramo de grasa que agarrar y pellizcar! La piel de Edward era tan inflexible como su tozuda naturaleza.

Y sin embargo, había una diferencia muy clara. El pecho de Edward en contacto con su mejilla era una presencia cálida, casi caliente, y terriblemente invitadora en lo tocante a acurrucarse junto a él. Además olía muy bien, a cuero y masculinidad, e Isabella no pudo evitar reaccionar. Estaba agotada. Sí, esa era la razón por la que la proximidad de Edward estaba teniendo un efecto tan inquietante sobre ella. ¡Pero si el corazón le latía a toda velocidad!

El aliento de Edward le calentaba el cuello, reconfortándola. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera sintiendo aquello? Isabella estaba tan confusa que ya nada parecía tener sentido para ella. Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a quitarse de encima aquella sensación de somnolencia que estaba invadiendo sus buenas intenciones, y luego cerró las manos sobre la camisa de Edward y empezó a tirar de ella.

Edward ya debía de haberse hartado de que no parara de debatirse. Isabella lo oyó suspirar unos instantes antes de que terminara cogiéndole las manos y se las metiera debajo de la camisa, haciendo que las palmas de estas quedaran planas encima del pecho. La gruesa capa de vello que cubría la cálida piel de Edward hizo que Isabella sintiera un suave cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos.

Isabella se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera sintiendo tanto calor cuando fuera hacía tanto frío. La proximidad de Edward era como un tirón erótico y sensual que pesara sobre sus sentidos, inundándola con unas sensaciones que Isabella nunca había sabido pudiera llegar a poseer. Sí, aquello era erótico, lo cual sin lugar a dudas lo volvía también pecaminoso y obsceno, porque la pelvis de Edward se hallaba comprimida contra la unión de las piernas de Isabella. Ahora Isabella podía sentir la dureza de Edward precisamente allí, íntimamente anidada junto a ella. El camisón que llevaba puesto estaba demostrando ser una protección totalmente inadecuada contra la virilidad de Edward, y la falta de experiencia de Isabella en lo tocante a aquellas cuestiones no le proporcionaba ninguna clase de protección contra las extrañas sensaciones, capaces de dejarla totalmente perpleja, que le estaba provocando aquella situación. ¿Por qué no se sentía asqueada por el contacto de Edward? Lo cierto era que Isabella no se sentía asqueada, sino únicamente falta de aliento.

Entonces un pensamiento espantoso se infiltró en la mente de Isabella e hizo que exhalara un jadeo de horror. ¿No era precisamente aquella la postura que adoptaba un hombre cuando se acoplaba con una mujer? Isabella estuvo dando vueltas a aquel pensamiento durante unos momentos interminables y luego se apresuró a descartar ese temor. Recordaba que la mujer tenía que estar acostada sobre la espalda, y aunque no estaba muy segura de cuál era la manera exacta en que se hacía aquello, no creía que estuviese corriendo un auténtico peligro. En una ocasión había oído a Jessica mientras hablaba con las otras sirvientas durante una visita, y recordaba que aquella mujer tan tosca siempre daba comienzo a cada una de las salaces aventuras que relataba con la observación de que ella había estado acostada sobre la espalda. Sí, recordó Isabella con un intenso alivio, Jessica había sido muy precisa. «Tumbada sobre la espalda estaba yo», empezaba siempre. Ahora Isabella lamentaba no haberse quedado a escuchar el resto de las atrevidas historias de aquella mujer.

¡Dios, esa era otra de las áreas de su educación que habían sido lamentablemente descuidadas! Entonces Isabella se enfadó muchísimo, porque una dama decente no hubiese tenido que verse obligada a cargar con semejante preocupación.

Todo era culpa de Edward, naturalmente. ¿La estaría abrazando de una manera tan íntima única y exclusivamente para burlarse de ella? Isabella se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él para que pudiese sentir la fuerza de sus robustos músculos. Si quería, Edward podía llegar a aplastarla. Isabella se estremeció ante semejante imagen y cesó inmediatamente en sus esfuerzos. No quería provocar al bárbaro. Al menos ahora, la nueva posición de sus manos le protegía los pechos, e Isabella agradeció que así fuera. Su gratitud tuvo una vida muy corta, sin embargo, porque tan pronto como acababa de pensar que en el fondo debía agradecer esa pequeña merced, Edward cambió de postura y entonces los pechos de Isabella quedaron pegados a él. Sus pezones se endurecieron, avergonzándola todavía más.

De pronto Edward volvió a moverse.

—¿Qué diablos...? —dijo, rugiendo la pregunta inacabada junto a la oreja de Isabella. Ella no supo qué era lo que había provocado aquel estallido por parte de él, solo que iba a estar sorda durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando Edward dio un brinco, mascullando un juramento que ella no pudo evitar oír, Isabella se apresuró a apartarse. Miró a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Su captor se había incorporado sobre un codo y estaba buscando algo debajo de él.

Entonces, y precisamente en el mismo instante en que la mano de Edward levantaba el arma, Isabella se acordó de la daga perteneciente al escudero que ella había escondido antes en el forro de su capa. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

Isabella quedó tan sorprendida por aquella sonrisa tan llena de espontaneidad que poco faltó para que llegara a devolvérsela. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Edward no terminaba de extenderse por completo hasta sus ojos, y decidió que sería mejor no sonreír después de todo.

—Para ser una criatura tan tímida estás demostrando tener muchos recursos, Isabella —le dijo Edward.

Su voz no había podido ser más dulce y suave. ¿Acababa de elogiarla o se estaba burlando de ella? Isabella no sabía qué pensar, por lo que decidió no contarle que se había olvidado de la existencia del arma. Si llegaba a admitir aquella verdad ante Edward, entonces no cabía duda de que él la tomaría por una estúpida.

—Fuiste tú quien me capturó —le recordó—. Si he demostrado tener recursos, es únicamente porque el honor me obliga a escapar. Tal es el deber de una cautiva.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Te ofende mi honestidad, milord? —Le preguntó Isabella—. Entonces quizá sería mejor que no te dirigiera la palabra. Ahora me gustaría dormir —añadió. - voy a tratar de olvidar incluso el hecho de que estés aquí.

Para demostrar que había hablado en serio, Isabella cerró los ojos.

—Ven aquí, Isabella.

Aquella orden pronunciada en un tono tan suave hizo que un escalofrío de miedo descendiera rápidamente por la espalda de Isabella, y un nudo de tensión cobró forma dentro de su estómago. Edward lo estaba volviendo a hacer, decidió, porque conseguía asustarla hasta tal punto que no podía ni respirar. E Isabella ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello. No creía que pudiera quedarle mucho miedo dentro. Abrió los ojos para mirar a Edward, y cuando vio que ahora la daga estaba apuntando en su dirección, se dio cuenta de que pensándolo bien todavía le quedaba una reserva de miedo después de todo.

Qué cobarde soy, pensó mientras se iba acercando lentamente a él. Finalmente se tendió sobre el costado, vuelta de cara hacia él y a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Ya está. ¿Satisfecho? —preguntó.

Un instante después supuso que él no se sentía nada satisfecho cuando se encontró yaciendo sobre la espalda, con Edward alzándose encima de ella. Isabella lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver los puntitos plateados que relucían dentro del verde de sus ojos.

Isabella había oído decir que se suponía que los ojos reflejaban los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente, pero ni aun así pudo saber qué era lo que estaba pensando Edward. Eso la preocupó.

Edward observó a Isabella. La confusión de emociones que ella le estaba mostrando sin querer lo divertía al mismo tiempo que lo irritaba. Sabía que Isabella le tenía mucho miedo, y sin embargo no lloraba ni le suplicaba. ¡Y qué hermosa era, santo Dios! Una salpicadura de pecas cubría el puente de su nariz. Edward encontró de lo más atractivo aquel pequeño defecto. Su boca también era atractiva. Edward se preguntó a qué sabría aquella boca, y enseguida pudo sentir cómo empezaba a enardecerse solo de pensarlo.

—¿Vas a pasarte toda la noche mirándome? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Quizá lo haga —respondió Edward—. Si deseo hacerlo —añadió, sonriendo ante la manera en que ella intentó no fruncir el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Entonces yo tendré que estar mirándote durante toda la noche —respondió Isabella.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso, Isabella? —le preguntó él con dulzura.

—Si piensas que vas a poder aprovecharte de mí mientras duermo, barón, estás muy equivocado. Se la veía muy indignada.

—¿Y cómo voy a aprovecharme de ti, Isabella?

Ahora él le estaba sonriendo y en esta ocasión sí que se trataba de una auténtica sonrisa, porque se reflejaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Isabella deseó haber guardado silencio. ¡Dios, pero si ahora era ella misma la que le estaba metiendo ideas obscenas en la cabeza!

—Preferiría no hablar de esa cuestión —logró balbucear finalmente—. Sí, olvida lo que he dicho, te lo ruego.

—Pero es que no quiero olvidarlo respondió Edward—. ¿Piensas que esta noche voy a satisfacer mi lujuria y que te tomaré mientras descansas?

Edward bajó la cabeza hasta que esta se encontró a un hálito escaso de distancia del rostro de Isabella. Le complació ver cómo se sonrojaba, e incluso llegó al extremo de expresar su aprobación con un gruñido.

Isabella permanecía tan inmóvil como una cierva, atrapada por sus propias preocupaciones.

—No me tocarás —balbuceó súbitamente—. Tienes que estar demasiado cansado para que te resulte posible pensar en tales cosas... y además hemos acampado en un claro... No, no me tocarás —concluyó.

—Quizá.

¿Y qué podía significar aquello exactamente? Isabella vio el brillo misterioso que relucía en los ojos de Edward. ¿Estaría extrayendo un auténtico placer de la obvia inquietud que sentía ella?

Decidió que no iba a consentir que Edward se aprovechara de ella sin que antes hubiese una buena pelea. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, lo golpeó, dirigiendo su puño justo debajo de su ojo derecho. El puñetazo dio de lleno en el blanco escogido, pero Isabella pensó que ella había recibido más dolor del que recibió él. En cualquier caso fue Isabella la que gritó de dolor, porque Edward ni siquiera llegó a pestañear. ¡Dios, ella probablemente se había roto la mano y todo para nada!

—Estás hecho de piedra —musitó Isabella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Edward, en un tono lleno de curiosidad.

—Para hacerte saber que lucharé contigo hasta la muerte si intentas forzarme —balbuceó Isabella. Le había parecido que era un discurso muy valiente, pero la fuerza que pudiesen haber tenido sus palabras quedó arruinada por el temblor de su voz. Suspiró, sintiéndose muy desanimada.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

—¿Hasta la muerte, Isabella? —le preguntó después.

Basándose en la expresión realmente horrible que acababa de aparecer en el rostro de él, Isabella decidió que la idea le resultaba muy agradable.

—Te apresuras demasiado a sacar conclusiones —comentó Edward—. Eso es un defecto.

—Me has amenazado —contraatacó Isabella—. Eso es un defecto todavía mayor.

—No —arguyó él—. Fuiste tú la que lo sugirió.

—Soy la hermana de tu enemigo —le recordó Isabella, sintiéndose muy complacida por el fruncimiento de ceño que aquel recordatorio provocó en Edward—. No puedes cambiar ese hecho —añadió, por si acaso.

La tensión desapareció inmediatamente de los hombros de Isabella. Hubiese debido pensar antes en aquel argumento.

—Pero con los ojos cerrados, yo no sabré si eres la hermana de James o no —dijo Edward—. Se rumorea que vivías con un sacerdote expulsado y que jugabas a hacerle de ramera. Más en la oscuridad, eso no me molestaría. Cuando se trata de acostarse con ellas, todas las mujeres son iguales.

Isabella deseó poder volver a golpearlo. Aquellas malvadas murmuraciones la habían indignado hasta tal punto que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quería gritarle, decirle que el padre Billy se hallaba en muy buenas relaciones con su Dios y su iglesia, y que daba la casualidad de que además era su tío. El sacerdote era la única persona a la que Isabella le importaba un poco, la única que la quería. ¿Cómo osaba ensuciar Edward la reputación de su tío?

—¿Quién te ha contado esas historias? —preguntó, con la voz convertida en un murmullo enronquecido.

Edward ya había podido ver hasta qué punto la herían sus palabras. Entonces supo que todas las historias eran justo lo que él había sospechado que eran, meras falsedades. Isabella no podía ocultarle su dolor. Además, él ya había reconocido su inocencia.

Sus palabras llenas de malicia la habían dejado hecha pedazos.

—¿Piensas que voy a tratar de convencerte de que las murmuraciones que has oído acerca de mí no son ciertas? —Le preguntó Isabella—. Bueno, barón, pues entonces reflexiona otra vez. Cree lo que quieras. Si piensas que soy una ramera, entonces ramera soy.

Su arranque de cólera no pudo ser más vehemente; era la primera exhibición de auténtica ira que Edward había presenciado desde que la tomó cautiva. De pronto se encontró sintiéndose fascinado por aquellos increíbles ojos chocolate que estaban destellando con tal indignación. Sí, no cabía duda de que Isabella era inocente.

Decidió poner fin a su conversación para así ahorrarle nuevas incomodidades a Isabella.

—Duérmete —le ordenó.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir con el miedo que tengo a que te aproveches de mí durante la noche? —preguntó ella.

—¿Realmente piensas que serías capaz de continuar durmiendo mientras yo hacía eso? —preguntó Edward en un tono lleno de incredulidad. Por Dios que ella lo había insultado, pero aun así él comprendió que Isabella era demasiado ingenua para saberlo. Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Si decido aprovecharme de ti, tal como tú lo describes, te prometo que antes te despertaré. Ahora cierra los ojos y duérmete.

La atrajo hacia sus brazos, obligando a su espalda a que quedara unida a su pecho. El brazo de Edward la rodeó de una manera que no podía ser más íntima, reposando sobre la curva de sus pechos. Y después extendió la capa por encima de los dos, resuelto a expulsar a Isabella de su mente.

Decirlo resultó más fácil que hacerlo. El aroma de las rosas seguía envolviéndola, y ahora el cuerpo de Isabella era una suave presencia junto al suyo. Su proximidad resultaba casi embriagadora. Edward supo que el sueño tardaría un buen rato en reclamarlo.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías?

La pregunta de Isabella llegó hasta él desde debajo de la capa que los cubría. Su voz sonó un poco ahogada por la tela, pero Edward oyó hasta la última palabra de cuanto dijo. Después tuvo que repasar mentalmente toda la conversación que habían mantenido antes de que por fin creyera entender qué era lo que le estaba preguntando Isabella.

—¿Al aprovecharse de ti? —le preguntó, clarificando su pregunta.

Un instante después sintió cómo ella asentía con la cabeza.

—Violación —dijo Edward, musitando aquella palabra tan execrable junto a la coronilla de Isabella.

Isabella se incorporó de golpe, golpeándole el mentón a Edward con la cabeza en su apresuramiento. La paciencia de este empezaba a agotarse. Decidió que nunca hubiese debido hablarle.

—Nunca he poseído por la fuerza a ninguna mujer, Isabella —le dijo—. Tu virtud está a salvo. Y ahora, duérmete.

—¿Nunca? —dijo Isabella, susurrando su pregunta.

—¡Nunca! —dijo Edward, gritando su respuesta.

Isabella lo creyó. Era muy extraño, pero ahora se sentía a salvo y sabía que él no le haría daño mientras durmiera. Su proximidad ya estaba empezando a reconfortarla de nuevo.

El calor de Edward no tardó en actuar como una droga que iba adormilándola poco a poco. Se pegó un poco más a él, lo oyó gemir cuando acomodó su espalda junto al cuerpo de Edward para estar más cómoda, y se preguntó qué sería lo que lo estaba molestando ahora. Cuando Edward la sujetó por las caderas y se las mantuvo inmóviles, Isabella dio por sentado que sus movimientos lo estaban manteniendo despierto.

Los zapatos se le habían caído de los pies, e Isabella los deslizó lentamente entre las pantorrillas de Edward para hacerse con un poco más de su calor. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no removerse demasiado por miedo a volver a irritarlo.

El cálido aliento de Edward le daba calor en el cuello. Isabella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que hubiese debido resistir la tentación, pero el calor de Edward tiraba de ella al mismo tiempo que iba tranquilizándola. Se acordó de una de sus historias favoritas acerca de Odiseo, aquella que contaba sus aventuras con las sirenas. Sí, el calor de Edward parecía estar cortejándola igual que la canción que cantaron aquellas ninfas mitológicas para atraer a Odiseo y sus soldados a una segura destrucción. Odiseo supo ser más listo que las sirenas y metió cera en los oídos de los hombres para acallar aquel irresistible sonido.

Isabella deseó ser tan astuta y llena de recursos como el épico guerrero.

El viento silbaba alrededor de ella gimoteando una triste melodía, pero Isabella se hallaba bien protegida, firmemente estrechada entre los brazos de su captor. Cerró los ojos y entonces aceptó la verdad. La canción de la sirena la había capturado.

Solo despertó una vez durante la noche. Su espalda tenía suficiente calor, pero el pecho y los brazos se le estaban quedando helados. Siempre moviéndose muy despacio para no perturbar el sueño de Edward, Isabella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos. Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de Edward para que le sirviera de almohada y deslizó las manos debajo de su camisa.

No estaba completamente despierta y cuando Edward empezó a frotarle la frente con el mentón, Isabella suspiró satisfecha y se le pegó un poco más. Las patillas de Edward le hacían cosquillas en la nariz. Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Edward estaba mirándola fijamente. Su expresión, tan cálida y llena de ternura, había renunciado de pronto a todas las defensas de antes. Pero su boca parecía tener una dura firmeza, e Isabella se preguntó qué sentiría en el caso de que finalmente Edward llegara a besarla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, pero cuando Isabella fue hacia Edward, él la recibió a mitad del camino.

Isabella sabía tan bien como él había estado seguro de que sabría. ¡Dios, qué suave e invitadora era! No se hallaba completamente despierta y por consiguiente no se le resistió, aunque debido a eso su boca no se encontraba lo bastante abierta para que él pudiera penetrar en ella. Edward resolvió aquel problema rápidamente haciéndole bajar la barbilla con el pulgar, y luego le metió la lengua dentro de la boca antes de que Isabella pudiera adivinar su intención.

Capturó el jadeo ahogado que salió de ella y luego le dio su propio gemido.

Cuando Isabella utilizó tímidamente su propia lengua para acariciar la de él, Edward la acostó sobre la espalda y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sus manos le sostuvieron los lados de la cara, manteniéndosela inmóvil para que recibiera su delicada acometida.

Las manos de Isabella se hallaban atrapadas debajo de la camisa de Edward. Entonces sus dedos empezaron a acariciarle el pecho, despertando la piel de Edward hasta llegar a infundirle una intensa fiebre.

Edward quería llegar a conocer todos sus secretos y satisfacer su anhelo allí mismo y en aquel preciso instante, y todo porque Isabella se mostraba tan maravillosamente dispuesta a responder a su presencia.

El beso llegó a volverse tan intenso y abrasador que Isabella supo que corría peligro de perder el control. Su boca se movió una y otra vez sobre la de Isabella para penetrar, tomar y acariciar con su lengua. ¡Dios, era como si nunca pudiera llegar a saciarse de ella!

Fue el beso más increíble que él hubiera experimentado jamás, y Edward no le habría puesto fin si de pronto ella no se hubiera puesto a temblar. Un suave gemido escapó de las profundidades de la garganta de Isabella, y aquel sonido tan sensual casi consiguió hacerle perder la razón.

Cuando Edward se apartó bruscamente de ella, Isabella quedó demasiado atónita para que pudiera reaccionar. Él se quedo inmóvil, yaciendo sobre su espalda con los ojos cerrados, y la única indicación de su beso que llegó a dar fue la de su áspera y entrecortada respiración.

Isabella no sabía qué hacer. ¡Dios, qué avergonzada de sí misma se sentía! ¿Qué extraño impulso se había adueñado de ella? Había actuado de una manera tan licenciosa, tan... plebeya. Y el fruncimiento de ceño que había en el rostro de Edward le estaba diciendo que no lo había complacido.

Le entraron ganas de llorar.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, pensando que su voz sonaba como si ya estuviera llorando.

Él no respondió, pero su suspiro le dijo que le había oído pronunciar su nombre.

—Lo siento.

Su disculpa dejó tan sorprendido a Edward que se volvió sobre el costado para mirarla. El intenso anhelo que ardía dentro de él era desgarrador y no pudo mantener alejado el fruncimiento de ceño de su cara.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —quiso saber, irritándose ante lo áspera que sonó su voz.

Supo que había vuelto a asustarla, porque Isabella enseguida le dio la espalda. Estaba temblando de una manera lo bastante violenta para que Edward también se diera cuenta de ello. Se disponía a extender las manos hacia ella para volver a atraerla hacia sus brazos, cuando Isabella le respondió finalmente, diciendo:

—El haberme aprovechado de ti.

Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Aquello era la disculpa más ridícula que se le hubiera llegado a dar jamás.

Una lenta sonrisa fue imponiéndose poco a poco al fruncimiento de ceño que había oscurecido su semblante. De pronto le entraron ganas de echarse a reír, y no le habría importado en lo más mínimo ceder también a ese otro impulso de no haber sido por lo condenadamente sincera que había sonado Isabella cuando le habló. Pero su deseo de no herir sus sentimientos contuvo su risa. Edward no entendía cuál era la razón que lo impulsaba a querer proteger los sentimientos de Isabella, pero el caso era que estaba allí e iba royéndolo por dentro.

Dejó escapar un prolongado gemido. Isabella lo oyó, y enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que Edward estaba profundamente disgustado con ella.

—Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, Edward —se apresuró a decirle.

Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Y yo te prometo que volverá a ocurrir, Isabella —le dijo entonces.

Ella pensó que aquello sonaba como un juramento.

_**Ya lo se , ya lo se…. Inocente… jejejejeje. Les gusta la mezcla… con la mitología griega¿?… a mi me encanta…jejejeje. Nos leemos mañana guapetonas. Besotes. y perdón por el retraso el ff, no me dejaba subir cap... aún no se pq... en fin ya esta arreglado... jejeje. muakis  
**_


	4. El Viaje a Masen

**El Viaje a Masen**

.

.

.

El barón James se encontraba a solo medio día de dura galopada del lugar en el que habían acampado Edward y sus soldados. La suerte estaba de su lado, porque pudo cabalgar durante las horas nocturnas bajo la luz de una resplandeciente luna llena. Sus soldados igualaban a los hombres de Edward tanto en lealtad como en número, y ni uno solo se había quejado de aquella súbita alteración en sus planes.

Un sirviente que estaba medio loco había ido tras ellos para comunicarles la vil acción de Edward. Entonces todos se habían apresurado a regresar a la fortaleza de James. Todos habían presenciado el mensaje dejado en ella por el barón de Masen. Sí, todos habían visto los cuerpos mutilados de aquellos soldados a los que se había dejado en la fortaleza para que se encargaran de custodiar los dominios de James. Los hombres se unieron en un clamor de indignación y venganza, y cada uno de ellos juró ser el que mataría a Edward.

El hecho de que todos ellos se hubieran unido a James y hubieran actuado traicioneramente con respecto al barón de Masen había pasado a quedar ignorado, porque ahora todos se hallaban completamente concentrados en vengar al hombre que los mandaba.

James no había tardado mucho en decidir que iría a por Edward. La razón que lo impulsó a tomar tal decisión había sido doble. Por encima de todo, estaba el hecho de saber que su propio plan para destruir al barón de Masen mediante el uso de medios que no tenían nada de honorables quedaría desvelado, lo cual haría de James un cobarde al cual ridiculizar dentro de la corte. Edward alertaría a Aro II y aunque favorecía a James, a pesar de ello el rey se vería obligado a dictar que los dos adversarios libraran un combate a muerte para así poder poner fin de una vez a lo que probablemente él consideraba como una insignificante diferencia de opinión. El rey sin duda se sentiría muy irritado por la querella. James también sabía que si tenía que enfrentarse a solas con Edward en un campo de batalla, saldría perdedor. El barón de Masen era un guerrero invencible que había demostrado sobradamente su capacidad incontables veces. Sí, Edward mataría a James tan pronto como se le llegase a dar la ocasión de hacerlo.

James era un hombre que se hallaba dotado de bastantes habilidades, pero estas quedaban limitadas a ciertas áreas que no iban a serle de mucha ayuda contra alguien como Edward. James había llegado a convertirse en todo un poder con el cual había que contar dentro de la corte. Interpretaba el papel de una especie de secretario, y eso a pesar del hecho de que no sabía leer o escribir y confiaba todos los asuntos mundanos a los dos sacerdotes que residían en la corte. Cuando el rey recibía, la principal obligación de James consistía en determinar quiénes eran los que tenían asuntos verdaderamente merecedores de que llegasen a ser tratados con el rey, y quienes no los tenían. Aquello había terminado confiriéndole una posición muy poderosa. James era un maestro de la manipulación. Infundía el miedo en aquellos hombres de títulos inferiores al suyo que estaban dispuestos a pagar de buena gana a cambio de tener la oportunidad de hablar con su rey. James allanaba el camino a aquellos hombres que solo pensaban en una cosa, e iba recubriéndose de oro los bolsillos al hacerlo.

Ahora podía perderlo todo si su intento de matar a Edward llegara a conocerse.

El hermano de Isabella estaba considerado por todos como un hombre muy apuesto. Tenía los cabellos rubios con apenas una sombra de ondulación para empañar suavemente su brillo y los ojos de color avellana con briznas de oro, y también era alto, aunque delgado como un junco, con unos labios perfectamente esculpidos. Y cuando sonreía, a las damas de la corte les faltaba muy poco para desmayarse ante él. Las dos hermanas de James, Victoria y Jane, compartían el mismo color trigueño de los cabellos y el mismo tono avellana de los ojos. Victoria y Jane eran casi tan bonitas como hermoso era James, y se hallaban igual de solicitadas que él.

James era conocido como un soltero de lo más disponible y hubiese podido escoger a cualquier mujer en Inglaterra. Pero él no quería tener a cualquier mujer. Quería a Isabella. Su hermanastra era la segunda razón por la que James andaba detrás de Edward. Isabella había vuelto a casa y a él hacía tan solo dos meses, y después de haberse olvidado de ella durante la mayor parte de los años en que Isabella estaba creciendo, James había quedado muy impresionado cuando vio los notables cambios que habían tenido lugar en su apariencia. Isabella siempre había sido una niña muy, fea. Sus grandes ojos chocolate engullían la mayor parte de su cara. Su labio inferior había sido demasiado carnoso y su expresión pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmovilizada en el mohín, y además también era lo bastante flaca para que llegase a parecer enfermiza. Sí, Isabella había sido una niña fea y desgarbada, con aquellas piernas suyas tan largas y huesudas que siempre la hacían trastabillar cada vez que intentaba ejecutar una reverencia.

Pero no cabía duda de que James se había equivocado al juzgar su potencial. Durante la infancia nunca había habido nada en el aspecto de Isabella que fuese capaz de sugerir el hecho de que algún día podría llegar a parecerse tanto a su madre. Isabella había pasado de ser una niña de la que uno se avergonzaba a convertirse en toda una belleza, y de hecho ahora era tan hermosa que eclipsaba a sus hermanastras.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que semejante milagro podía llegar a ocurrir? La tímida oruga se había convertido en una magnífica mariposa. Los amigos de James también se habían quedado sin habla cuando vieron a Isabella por primera vez. Demetri, que era el gran confidente de James, incluso había llegado al extremo de suplicar a este que le concediera en matrimonio la mano de Isabella, depositando unas cuantas libras de oro delante de su petición.

James no estaba muy seguro de poder permitir que Isabella terminara en manos de otro hombre. Isabella se parecía tanto a su madre que cuando James la vio por primera vez, la reacción que tuvo ante ella fue de una naturaleza totalmente física. Aquella fue la primera vez en muchos años que James sentía agitarse dentro de él semejante sentimiento por una mujer, y esa novedad surtió un efecto tremendo sobre él. Solo la madre de Isabella había sido capaz de afectarlo de tal manera. ¡Ah, Renée, el gran amor de su corazón! Ella había echado a perder a James para las demás mujeres. Ahora que no podía tener a Renée, era como si le hubieran robado todo su carácter. James había creído que su obsesión terminaría llegando a su fin con la muerte de Renée, y ahora tenía que admitir que todo había sido una vana esperanza. No, la obsesión seguía viviendo. Isabella, su hermanastra, muy bien podía ser su segunda oportunidad de demostrar que era un hombre.

James llevaba una existencia atormentada. No conseguía llegar a decidirse entre su codicia y su lujuria. Quería tener a Isabella para su propio uso, pero también quería el oro que ella traería consigo. Si era lo bastante astuto, pensó, quizá podría tener ambas cosas.

Isabella despertó en la posición más embarazosa posible. Se encontraba encima de Edward. Una mejilla descansaba sobre su duro y plano estómago, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las del barón, y sus manos estaban metidas entre los muslos de él.

El estado de adormilamiento en que se hallaba sumida su mente hizo que Isabella no se diera cuenta de una manera inmediata de dónde estaban descansando exactamente sus manos. A Edward lo notaba tan caliente, sin embargo... tan duro. ¡Oh, Dios, pero si las manos de Isabella habían encontrado acomodo junto a la más íntima de las partes de Edward!

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de golpe. Se tensó junto a su captor, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera. Que esté dormido, rezó frenéticamente mientras iba apartando poco a poco sus manos del calor de Edward.

—Así que por fin estás despierta.

Edward supo que le había dado un susto cuando la sintió ponerse súbitamente rígida junto a él. Entonces las manos de Isabella se incrustaron violentamente en la unión de sus piernas, y Edward reaccionó con un gemido. ¡Demonios, Isabella todavía conseguiría hacer un eunuco de él a la que le diera media oportunidad!

Isabella se volvió de lado, atreviéndose a levantar la vista para lanzar una rápida mirada a Edward. Pensó que probablemente hubiese debido disculparse por haberlo golpeado accidentalmente justo en aquel sitio, pero entonces él hubiese sabido que ella era plenamente consciente de dónde habían estado sus manos, ¿verdad?

Oh, cielos, podía sentir cómo empezaba a ruborizarse. Y aquella mañana Edward volvía a fruncir el ceño. En cualquier caso no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar ninguna disculpa que ella pudiera ofrecerle, por lo que Isabella decidió olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

El barón de Masen tenía un aspecto realmente feroz. Sí, la barba que había empezado a crecerle realmente hacía que pareciese más un lobo que un hombre, y además la estaba observando con una curiosidad que Isabella encontró muy inquietante. Sus manos seguían abarcándole la espalda. Entonces Isabella se acordó de cómo él le había dado calor durante la noche, cuando hubiese podido hacerle daño con la misma facilidad. Isabella era consciente de que su mente estaba intentando avivar el miedo que le inspiraba Edward, pero era lo bastante honesta para admitir que la verdad era realmente todo lo contrario. Oh, Edward la asustaba, desde luego, pero no de la misma manera en que lo hacía James.

Ese día era la primera vez en semanas, de hecho desde que había vuelto a la casa de su hermano, en que Isabella no se había despertado sintiendo en su estómago un desagradable nudo producido por el miedo. También conocía la razón de que así fuese: James no se encontraba allí.

Edward no se parecía en nada a James. No, un hombre que deseaba infligir la crueldad sin duda no hubiese compartido su calor con ella mientras dormían. Y además Edward había hecho honor a su palabra. No se había aprovechado de... ¡Santo Dios, ella lo había besado! Isabella recordó cada fragmento de lo ocurrido con una súbita claridad que le aceleró el pulso.

Isabella estaba segura de que su expresión no revelaba los espantosos pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza, y dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que hubiera aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos. Aquello era un pequeño consuelo, ¿verdad? Sí, pensó con un leve suspiro, Edward no podía saber lo que ella estaba pensando.

Edward observaba a Isabella, secretamente divertido por la manera en que ella iba mostrándole una emoción detrás de otra. Sus ojos la delataban. Durante los últimos minutos, Edward había visto en ellos miedo, vergüenza y, le parecía, también alivio.

El barón de Masen era un hombre que había aprendido a encontrar todos los defectos que hubiera en los demás. En tanto que guerrero, el saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su oponente hacía que sus propias reacciones fueran más rápidas. Edward también había aprendido a descubrir qué era lo que más valoraba su enemigo. Y una vez que lo había descubierto, entonces se lo arrebataba. Era la manera de actuar propia de aquellos que combatían, pero esas lecciones también habían llegado a infiltrarse en sus relaciones personales. Una cosa no podía separarse de la otra. Y aunque Isabella no fuese consciente de ello, ya le había proporcionado varias pistas muy importantes acerca de su carácter. Isabella era una mujer que valoraba mucho el control. Mantener ocultas sus emociones parecía ser una tarea muy importante para ella. Isabella ya le había revelado que no todas las mujeres se hallaban gobernadas por sus emociones. Solo en una ocasión había mostrado alguna clase de reacción externa, durante la destrucción de su hogar. Entonces había gritado con voz llena de angustia cuando vio el cuerpo mutilado del vasallo de James. Sin embargo, Edward dudaba de que Isabella supiera que había llegado a perder el control de sí misma.

Sí, Edward estaba descubriendo todos los secretos de Isabella, y lo que había averiguado hasta el momento lo tenía perplejo. A decir verdad, también lo complacía mucho.

Se apartó de ella, porque de lo contrario el impulso de volver a tomarla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente habría llegado a hacerse demasiado intenso para que pudiera seguir siendo ignorado. De pronto tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa. No se sentiría tranquilo hasta que tuviera a Isabella bien protegida detrás de los muros de su fortaleza.

Poniéndose en pie, Edward se desperezó hasta que hubo despertado todos sus músculos y luego se alejó de Isabella, en lo que a todos los efectos prácticos era borrarla de sus pensamientos. El sol iba subiendo hacia las nubes lechosas que flotaban en el cielo, unas nubes que seguramente impedirían el paso de cualquier calor que pudiese llegar a derretir la escarcha nocturna que cubría el suelo. Había mucho que hacer antes de que hubiera luz suficiente para su viaje. Aunque el nuevo día ya contenía la mordedura del frío, el viento era lo bastante tenue para que Edward se sintiera complacido.

Isabella sabía que no tardarían en cabalgar. Se puso los zapatos, sacudió la tierra de su vestido y se envolvió los hombros con la capa. Sabía que estaba hecha un auténtico horror, y decidió que tendría que hacer algo.

Fue en busca de Mike. El escudero estaba preparando el corcel de Edward. Isabella le preguntó dónde estaba su bolsa, aunque se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de la gran bestia _y _tuvo que gritar su pregunta, _y _luego le expresó profusamente su gratitud al muchacho en cuanto este le arrojó la bolsa.

En un principio solo iba a lavarse el sueño de los ojos, pero aquellas aguas cristalinas resultaban demasiado tentadoras. Isabella utilizó el jabón aromático que había metido dentro de su bolsa para darse un rápido baño y luego se cambió de vestimenta.

¡Dios, qué frío hacía! Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, Isabella ya estaba temblando. Llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con, encima, una suntuosa media túnica de color dorado hasta las rodillas. Una banda bordada en azul real circundaba las largas mangas de la segunda prenda.

Isabella volvió a guardarlo todo en su bolsa, y después se arrodilló junto al arroyo y empezó a desenredarse el pelo. Ahora que había descansado, y que su mente no se hallaba consumida por el miedo, disponía de mucho tiempo para pensar en su situación. La primera pregunta que debía responder era por qué Edward se la había llevado consigo. Le había dicho que ella le pertenecía. Isabella no entendió lo que él había querido decir con semejante observación, pero era demasiado tímida para pedirle que se explicara.

Jasper vino a buscarla. Isabella lo oyó aproximarse y se volvió con el tiempo justo de verlo llegar.

—¡Es hora de cabalgar! —gritó Jasper. La fuerza de su voz casi la arrojó al agua. Jasper se apresuró a alargar la mano y ponerla en pie de un brusco tirón, con lo que sin darse cuenta la salvó de aquella humillación.

—Todavía he de recogerme los cabellos, Jasper. Entonces estaré lista. Y realmente no hace falta que me grites —añadió, manteniendo un tono deliberadamente suave—. Lo cierto es que tengo muy buen oído.

—¿Los cabellos? ¿Todavía tienes que...? —Jasper se había quedado demasiado perplejo para que pudiera seguir hablando, y le lanzó una mirada que sugería que Isabella había perdido el juicio—. Eres nuestra cautiva, por el amor de Dios —logró balbucear finalmente.

—Sí, ya me lo suponía —respondió Isabella, hablando en un tono tan sereno como la brisa de la mañana—. Pero ¿eso significa que puedo terminar de arreglarme el pelo antes de que partamos, o que no puedo hacerlo?

—¿Intentas sacarme de quicio o qué pretendes?— gritó Jasper—. Lady Isabella, tu situación ya puede calificarse de muy delicada en el mejor de los casos. ¿Eres demasiado boba para darte cuenta de ello?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le preguntó—. Gritas cada palabra. ¿Es tu costumbre habitual, o es porque soy la hermana de James?

Jasper no respondió inmediatamente, pero su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso. Isabella sabía que lo estaba poniendo todavía más furioso. Lo lamentaba, pero decidió seguir adelante de todas maneras. Era evidente que Jasper no sabía controlar su carácter, y si conseguía espolearlo lo suficiente, quizá le diría lo que le iba a ocurrir a ella. Jasper era mucho más fácil de entender que su hermano. Y muchísimo más fácil de manipular, si Isabella sabía ser lo bastante astuta.

—¿Por qué me habéis capturado? —le preguntó a Jasper sin poder contenerse.

Lo directo de la pregunta que acababa de formularle hizo que Isabella torciera el gesto en una mueca de disgusto. No había sido muy astuta después de todo, y debido a ello se quedó bastante sorprendida cuando Jasper llegó a responderle.

—Fue tu hermano el que fijó los términos de esta guerra, Isabella —le dijo—. Eso es algo que tú sabes muy bien.

—No hay nada que yo sepa lo bastante bien —protestó Isabella—. Explícamelo, si tienes la bondad. Me gustaría llegar a entenderlo.

—¿Por qué te haces la inocente conmigo? —Quiso saber Jasper—. Todo el mundo en Inglaterra sabe lo que ha estado pasando durante el último año.

—No todo el mundo, Jasper —replicó Isabella—. Tan solo hace dos meses que regresé a la casa de mi hermano. Y pasé muchos años viviendo en un área muy aislada.

—Sí, eso es cierto —se burló Jasper—. Viviendo con tu sacerdote expulsado, según tengo entendido.

Isabella pudo sentir cómo su compostura empezaba a resquebrajarse. Ahora quería gritarle a aquel vasallo arrogante. ¿Acaso toda Inglaterra creía en aquel horrible rumor?

—Muy bien —anunció Jasper, pareciendo no darse cuenta de la nueva furia que se había adueñado de Isabella—. Te contaré todas las verdades, y cuando haya terminado de hacerlo entonces ya no serás capaz de seguir fingiendo. Los soldados de James atacaron dos propiedades que pertenecían a vasallos leales de Edward. En cada uno de los ataques tuvo lugar una matanza totalmente innecesaria de mujeres y niños. Los vasallos tampoco recibieron ninguna advertencia previa, porque tu hermano fingió que venía en son de amistad hasta que sus hombres estuvieron dentro de las fortalezas.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Isabella—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer James algo semejante? ¿Qué esperaba sacar de ello?

Intentó que no se le notara lo atónita que la habían dejado las palabras de Jasper. Isabella sabía que su hermano era capaz de tales traiciones, pero aun así no podía entender el motivo.

—Sin duda James tenía que saber que siendo el señor de esas tierras, Edward respondería de alguna manera —siguió diciendo. —Sí, Isabella, y esa era precisamente su esperanza. James ha estado intentando matar a Edward —añadió con una obscena carcajada—. Tu hermano está hambriento de poder. Solo hay un hombre al que deba temer en toda Inglaterra, y ese hombre es Edward. Están igualados en el poder. Todos saben que James puede hacerse escuchar por el rey, cierto, pero los soldados de Edward son los mejores guerreros del mundo. El rey valora la lealtad de mi hermano tanto como valora la amistad de James.

—¿El rey permitió esa traición? —preguntó Isabella.

—Aro se niega a actuar sin pruebas —respondió Jasper, y su voz reflejó el disgusto que sentía—. No defiende ni a James ni a Edward. Una cosa sí que puedo prometeros, lady Isabella: cuando nuestro rey regrese de Normandía, ya no podrá seguir rehuyendo el problema por más tiempo.

—¿Entonces Edward no ha podido actuar en el nombre de sus vasallos? —Preguntó Isabella—. ¿Es esa la razón por la que fue destruido el hogar de mi hermano?

—Eres muy ingenua si crees que Edward no hizo nada. Expulsó inmediatamente a aquellos bastardos de las propiedades de sus vasallos.

—¿Actuando igual que habían actuado ellos, Jasper? —Isabella susurró su pregunta—. ¿Edward también mató a los inocentes así como a los culpables?

—No —respondió Jasper—. A las mujeres y a los niños no se les hizo nada. A pesar de todo lo que haya podido decirte tu hermano, Isabella, los Masen no somos unos carniceros. Y nuestros hombres tampoco se esconden detrás de unos colores falsos cuando atacan.

—James no me ha dicho nada —volvió a protestar Isabella—. Olvidas que solo soy una hermana. No merezco que él me haga partícipe de sus pensamientos. —Sus hombros se encorvaron. Oh, Dios, había tanto en lo que reflexionar, tanto que razonar y aclarar...—. ¿Qué ocurrirá si el rey se pone de parte de James? ¿Qué le ocurrirá a tu hermano entonces?

Jasper oyó el miedo que había en su voz. De pronto Isabella se estaba comportando como si realmente le importara lo que pudiese llegar a ser de Edward. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, considerando su posición como cautiva. Lady Isabella lograría confundirlo si él se lo permitía.

—Edward es un hombre que tiene muy poca paciencia, y tu hermano selló su destino cuando osó tocar a un Masen —le dijo—. Mi hermano no esperará a que el rey haya vuelto a Inglaterra para que pueda ordenar una lucha a muerte con el bastardo de tu hermano. No, Edward va a matar a James, con o sin la bendición del rey.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que James tocó a un Masen? —Preguntó Isabella—. ¿Había otro hermano Masen y James lo mató? —supuso.

—Ah, así que finges que tampoco sabes nada acerca de Elisabeth. ¿Es esa la manera en que funciona este juego? —quiso saber Jasper.

Un súbito nudo de temor oprimió el estómago de Isabella, porque no se le había pasado por alto la aterradora expresión que acababa de aparecer en los ojos de Jasper.

—Por favor —murmuró, bajando la cabeza contra su odio—. He de saberlo todo acerca de esto. ¿Quién es Elisabeth?

—Nuestra hermana.

La cabeza de Isabella subió de golpe.

—¿Iríais a la guerra por una hermana? —preguntó. Parecía totalmente asombrada. Jasper no supo qué conclusiones sacar de semejante reacción.

—Nuestra hermana fue a la corte, y mientras estaba allí, James la sorprendió en un momento en el que se encontraba sola —le explicó—. La violó, Isabella, y la golpeó con tal brutalidad que es un milagro que sobreviviera. Su cuerpo se ha curado, pero su mente ha quedado hecha pedazos.

La compostura de Isabella cedió definitivamente. Dio la espalda a Jasper para que este no pudiera ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper —murmuró.

—¿Y crees lo que acabo de contarte? —quiso saber Jasper, hablando con voz enronquecida. Quería estar seguro de que lady Isabella ya no sería capaz de seguir negando la verdad.

—Una parte de esa historia, sí —respondió Isabella—. James es capaz de golpear a una mujer hasta matarla. Aun así no sé si podría violar a una mujer, pero si dices que eso fue lo que ocurrió, entonces te creeré. Mi hermano es un hombre muy malvado. No le concederé mi defensa.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que no crees? —preguntó Jasper, volviendo a gritar.

—Lo que has dicho me hace pensar que valoras a tu hermana —confesó Isabella—. Eso es lo que me tiene tan confusa.

—¡Oh, en el nombre de Dios! ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—¿Me haces objeto de tu cólera porque James deshonró el apellido de los Masen, o porque realmente quieres a tu hermana?

La increíble obscenidad de aquella pregunta llenó de furia a Jasper. Agarrando a Isabella, la volvió bruscamente hasta dejarla de cara a él mientras sus manos le apretaban dolorosamente los hombros.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero a mi hermana! —gritó—. Ojo por ojo, Isabella. Le hemos arrebatado a tu hermano lo que más valora. ¡Tú! Ahora James vendrá a por ti, y cuando lo haga, morirá.

—¿Así que soy responsable de los pecados de mi hermano?

—Eres un peón que será utilizado para atraer al demonio —masculló Jasper.

—Ese plan tiene un fallo —murmuró Isabella, y la vergüenza que sentía resonó en su voz—. James no vendrá a por mí. No significo lo suficiente para él.

—James no es ningún idiota—dijo Jasper, enfureciéndose porque de pronto comprendió que Isabella no podía haber hablado más en serio.

Ni Isabella ni Jasper oyeron llegar a Edward.

—Quítale las manos de encima, Jasper. ¡Ahora!

Jasper se apresuró a obedecer e incluso dio un paso atrás, interponiendo un poco de distancia entre él y su cautiva.

Edward fue hacia su hermano, con la intención de averiguar por qué estaba llorando Isabella. Permitió que Jasper viese lo furioso que estaba.

Isabella se colocó entre los dos hermanos y se encaró con Edward.

—No me ha hecho ningún daño —dijo—. Tu hermano solo estaba explicando cómo voy a ser utilizada. Eso es todo.

Edward pudo ver el dolor que había en los ojos de Isabella, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna pregunta, ella dio media vuelta, cogió su bolsa y añadió:

—Es hora de montar.

Intentó andar hacia Jasper para regresar al campamento. Edward vio cómo su hermano se apresuraba a apartarse del camino de Isabella.

El hermano pequeño parecía preocupado.

—Quiere que crea que ella no es culpable —musitó.

—¿Isabella te dijo eso? —preguntó Edward.

—No, no lo hizo admitió Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros—. No se defendió a sí misma en ningún momento, Edward, pero se comportaba de una manera condenadamente inocente. ¡Demonios, no lo entiendo! Pareció sorprenderla mucho que nos importara nuestra hermana. Creo que eso también fue una reacción auténtica. De hecho, llegó a preguntarme si valorábamos a Elisabeth.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó Isabella cuando le respondiste? —preguntó Edward.

—Pareció sentirse todavía más perpleja. No la entiendo —musitó Jasper—. Cuanto más pronto se haya llevado a cabo este plan, tanto mejor. Lady Isabella no es lo que yo esperaba.

—Lady Isabella es una contradicción —admitió Edward—. Bien sabe Dios que ella no conoce su propia valía. —Suspiró al pensar en lo que había podido observar hasta el momento, y luego dijo—: Ven, que el tiempo corre. Si nos damos prisa, estaremos en casa antes del anochecer.

Jasper respondió a la orden con un asentimiento de cabeza y echó a andar junto a su hermano.

Mientras volvía al campamento, Isabella decidió que no iría a ninguna parte. Se quedó inmóvil en el centro del claro, con su capa envolviéndole los hombros. Mike había cogido su bolsa e Isabella no había protestado por ello ante el escudero. Le daba igual que su equipaje fuera con Edward. A decir verdad, no creía que hubiera nada que le importase. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz.

Edward echó a andar hacia el escudero, para terminar de ponerse los arreos de combate. Indicó con la mano a Isabella que subiera a su corcel, y luego siguió andando. Entonces se detuvo de pronto y se volvió lentamente para mirar a Isabella, sin poder creer en lo que le parecía haber visto.

Isabella había vuelto a decirle que no. Edward quedó tan asombrado por aquella exhibición de desafío que no reaccionó de inmediato. Isabella sacudió la cabeza una tercera vez, y después se volvió bruscamente y echó a andar hacia el bosque.

—¡Isabella!

El rugido de Edward la detuvo. Isabella se volvió instintivamente para mirarlo, rezando dentro de su cabeza para tener el valor de volver a desafiarlo.

—Sube a mi caballo. Ahora.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento lleno de silencio. Entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de que todos los demás habían hecho una pausa en lo que estuvieran haciendo y estaban mirando. Edward no se echaría atrás delante de sus hombres. La manera en que él la estaba mirando se lo dejó muy claro a Isabella.

Isabella se recogió las faldas y se apresuró a plantarse directamente delante de Edward. Los hombres podían estar mirando, pero si ella hablaba en voz baja, entonces no podrían oír lo que le decía a quien los mandaba.

—No voy a ir contigo, Edward. Y si no fueras tan terco, ya habrías comprendido que James no vendrá a por mí. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo. Déjame aquí.

—¿Para que sobrevivas aquí lejos de todos? —preguntó Edward con un susurro tan suave como lo había sido el de ella—. No durarías ni una hora.

—He sobrevivido a situaciones peores, milord—respondió Isabella, irguiendo sus hombros—. Mi decisión está tomada, barón. No voy a ir contigo.

—Isabella, si un hombre se negara a una orden mía de la manera en que tú acabas de hacerlo, no viviría el tiempo suficiente para poder alardear de ello. Cuando doy una orden, espero que sea llevada a cabo. No oses volver a responderme con una negativa, o un revés de mi mano te lo hará pagar dejándote tirada en el suelo.

Era una fanfarronada de bastante mal gusto por parte de Edward, y la lamentó tan pronto como las palabras hubieron salido de su boca. Tenía agarrada del brazo a Isabella, y supo que le estaba haciendo daño sin darse cuenta cuando ella torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor. Edward la soltó inmediatamente, esperando que ella echase a correr para obedecerlo.

Isabella no se movió. Alzó la mirada hacia él, con aquella majestuosa compostura nuevamente presente en su rostro, y dijo sin inmutarse:

—Estoy acostumbrada a que los golpes me tiren al suelo, así que haz lo que quieras. Y cuando haya vuelto a ponerme en pie, puedes volver a derribarme de un puñetazo si tal es tu deseo.

Sus palabras dejaron un poco preocupado a Edward. Sabía que Isabella estaba diciendo la verdad. Frunció el ceño, enfurecido al pensar que alguien se hubiera atrevido a maltratarla y sabiendo, sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera, que era James quien había impartido el castigo.

—¿Y por qué tu hermano iba a...?

—Eso carece de importancia —lo interrumpió Isabella antes de que Edward pudiera terminar su pregunta. Ahora lamentaba haber dicho nada. Isabella no quería simpatía o compasión. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola.

Edward suspiró.

—Sube a mi caballo, Isabella.

Aquel nuevo valor que había dado fuerzas a Isabella por unos instantes la abandonó en cuanto vio flexionarse el músculo junto a la mejilla de Edward. El movimiento acentuó la tensión que había apretado sus mandíbulas.

Edward desahogó la irritación que sentía dejando escapar un ronco gruñido. Después la hizo volverse hasta dejarla de cara al lugar en el que estaba atado su corcel y la empujó suavemente.

—Me has dado otra razón para matar a James murmuró.

Isabella empezó a volverse para pedirle que explicara su observación, pero la expresión que había en los ojos de Edward indicaba que se le había agotado la paciencia. Isabella aceptó el hecho de que había salido perdedora de aquella discusión. Edward estaba decidido a llevársela consigo, sin importarle lo que ella dijera o hiciera.

Exhaló un prolongado suspiro lleno de melancolía y luego echó a andar hacia el caballo de Edward. La mayoría de los soldados aún no habían reanudado sus tareas. Todos miraban a Isabella, que intentó parecer serena. Dentro de su pecho, el corazón le latía como si fuera a reventar. Si bien el miedo al temperamento de Edward pesaba considerablemente sobre su ánimo, ahora había una preocupación inmediata más grande que la torturaba: el corcel de Edward. Que te cogieran y te arrojaran a la grupa de aquel enorme y feo monstruo era una cosa, pero montar sin ayuda era algo muy distinto.

—Qué cobarde soy—musitó Isabella para sí misma.

Ahora estaba copiando al padre Billy, el cual solía hablarse a sí mismo, y se acordó de que en una ocasión su tío le había dicho que no había nadie más interesado en lo que pudiera tener que decir que él mismo. Aquel recuerdo tan querido para ella hizo que llegara a sonreír.

—Oh, padre Billy, qué avergonzado te sentirías si pudieras verme ahora... He de montar a un caballo salido del infierno, y seguramente me cubriré de oprobio.

La ironía de su preocupación finalmente logró abrirse paso a través de su miedo.

—¿Por qué me preocupa tanto cubrirme de oprobio, cuando el caballo de Edward va a pisotearme hasta que muera? ¿Qué me importará entonces el que piensen que soy una cobarde? Ya estaré muerta.

Su argumento ayudó a aliviar el temor que sentía. Isabella estaba empezando a calmarse un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el corcel parecía estar observándola. Cuando el animal empezó a arañar el suelo con las patas delanteras, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que a él tampoco le gustaba nada lo que veía. Incluso llegó a piafar mientras la miraba fijamente. Isabella decidió que aquel caballo tan estúpido había adquirido todas las odiosas características de su dueño.

Se armó de valor y fue hacia el corcel, deteniéndose junto a su costado. Aquello no le gustó demasiado al caballo y, de hecho, intentó apartarla empujándola con su flanco trasero. Isabella levantó la mano para agarrarse a la silla, pero entonces el caballo soltó tal relincho que la hizo retroceder de un salto.

Llena de exasperación, Isabella se puso las manos en las caderas.

—Eres más grande que yo, pero ciertamente no tan inteligente —dijo.

La complació ver que el caballo la miraba. Isabella sabía que el corcel no podía entender lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero el mero hecho de haber conseguido atraer su atención ya bastaba para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Isabella sonrió a la bestia mientras iba avanzando con tímidos pasitos hasta colocarse delante de ella.

Una vez que estuvo enfrente del animal, tiró de las riendas obligándolo a bajar la cabeza. Y luego empezó a susurrarle, hablando en voz muy baja y suave mientras le explicaba cuidadosamente todos sus temores.

—Nunca he aprendido a montar y esa es la razón por la que te tengo tanto miedo —le dijo—. Eres tan fuerte que podrías pisotearme. No he oído a tu dueño llamarte por tu nombre, pero si me pertenecieras, yo te llamaría Sileno. Ese es el nombre de uno de mis dioses favoritos de las antiguas historias. Sileno era uno de los poderosos espíritus de la naturaleza, salvaje e indómito, y en eso se parecía mucho a ti. Sí, creo que Sileno es un nombre muy apropiado para ti.

Cuando hubo terminado aquel monólogo, Isabella soltó las riendas.

—Tu dueño me ha ordenado que me suba a tu grupa, Sileno —dijo—. Te ruego que te estés quieto, porque sigo teniéndote mucho miedo.

Edward ya había terminado de prepararse. Ahora permanecía inmóvil al otro extremo del claro, observando a Isabella con creciente asombro mientras esta hablaba con su caballo. No podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo. ¡Dios, pero si estaba intentando subirse a la silla de montar desde el lado equivocado! Edward se dispuso a gritar una advertencia, seguro de que el animal se encabritaría, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando vio que Isabella tomaba asiento en lo alto del enorme animal. Todo aquello era incorrecto y ciertamente extraño, y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que suspirar. Ahora entendía por qué Isabella siempre se aferraba a él cuando cabalgaban juntos. Le tenía miedo a su caballo. Edward se preguntó si su ridículo temor se hallaba limitado a su corcel o abarcaba a todos los caballos.

Edward reparó en que el siempre nervioso corcel no había movido ni un solo músculo para perturbar la torpe ascensión de Isabella hacia la silla de montar. ¡Y que lo colgaran si ella no se inclinó hacia abajo y le dijo algo más al animal una vez que hubo conseguido instalarse!

—¿Has visto lo que yo acabo de ver?

Jasper había formulado la pregunta desde detrás de la espalda de Edward.

Edward asintió, pero no se volvió. Seguía mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa congelada en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Quién supones que le ensaño a montar? —Preguntó Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca de diversión—. No parece tener ni la más remota idea de cómo se hace.

—Nadie le enseñó —comentó Edward—. Eso es obvio, Jasper. Y es curioso, pero mi caballo no parece sentirse muy disgustado por la falta de educación de Isabella —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza y echando a andar hacia la dama de la cual habían estado hablando.

El joven escudero, Mike, fue hacia Isabella desde la dirección opuesta. Una sonrisita despectiva iluminaba su pecoso rostro, y empezó a sermonear a Isabella acerca de su evidente incapacidad para montar.

—Tienes que montar por la izquierda —dijo con gran autoridad. Después le cogió la mano, como si fuera a bajarla al suelo de un tirón para que pudiese volver a montar correctamente. El corcel empezó a hacer corvetas en el mismo instante en que aparecía Edward. La mano de Mike salió volando, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarla nunca!

El rugido de Edward siguió a Mike mientras este caía al suelo. Aparentemente ileso después de la caída, el escudero se apresuró a incorporarse asintió sumisamente.

El pobre muchacho parecía estar tan horrorizado por haber disgustado a su señor que Isabella decidió intervenir en su defensa.

—Vuestro escudero ha tenido la consideración de instruirme —declaró—. Quería ayudarme a bajar, porque en mi apresuramiento cometí el estúpido error de montar por el lado equivocado.

Mike lanzó una rápida mirada de gratitud a Isabella antes de volverse hacia su señor para inclinarse ante él. Edward asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con la explicación.

Cuando Isabella comprendió que Edward se disponía a montar a Sileno, cerró los ojos, segura de que no tardaría en verse lanzada al suelo.

Edward la vio cerrar los ojos antes de que Isabella apartara su cara de él. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose qué demonios podía estar ocurriéndole ahora, y después subió a la silla y depositó a Isabella encima de su regazo en una sola y rápida acción.

Isabella quedó envuelta en la gruesa capa de Edward y apoyada en el pecho de este antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse por aquel acto.

—Tú no eres mejor que James —musitó para sí misma—. ¿Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de enterrar a tus muertos antes de que salieras de la fortaleza de mi hermano? Sí, pues claro que me di cuenta de ello. Eres igual de implacable. Matas sin mostrar ninguna señal de remordimiento.

Edward tuvo que recurrir a todo su dominio de sí mismo para no agarrar a su cautiva y sacudirla hasta meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza.

—Isabella, no enterramos a nuestros muertos porque ninguno de mis hombres murió —le dijo finalmente.

Isabella quedó tan sorprendida por su respuesta que se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él. La parte superior de su cabeza chocó con la barbilla de él, pero Isabella no procedió a disculparse.

—Había cuerpos yaciendo por todo el suelo, Edward.

—Eran los soldados de James, Isabella, no los míos —respondió Edward.

—¿Esperas que crea que tus soldados son superiores a los de ellos...?

—Espero que dejes de sacarme de quicio, Isabella —respondió Edward.

Isabella supo que Edward hablaba muy en serio cuando él le cubrió bruscamente la cabeza con la capa.

Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que Edward era un hombre horrible, y de que obviamente no tenía corazón. Sí, porque si hubiera estado dotado de emociones humanas entonces nunca habría sido capaz de matar con semejante facilidad.

Lo cierto era que Isabella no podía imaginarse a sí misma quitándole la vida a otra persona. Haber llevado una existencia tan recluida con solo el padre Billy y sus dos compañeros no la había preparado para enfrentarse a alguien como James o Edward.

Isabella había aprendido que la humildad era una meta inmensamente valiosa. Sí obligaba a adoptar la mansedumbre delante de su hermano mientras hervía de ira por dentro. Rezaba para que ella no tuviera un alma tan oscura como la de James. No habían compartido el mismo padre. Isabella quería creer que a ella solo se le había dado la bondad del lado materno de la familia, y ninguna de las viles peculiaridades de su padre. ¿Se engañaba a sí misma con tal esperanza?

No tardó en hallarse demasiado agotada para que pudiera seguir preocupándose. La marcha de aquel día estaba demostrando ser la más difícil de soportar, y los nervios de Isabella se vieron sometidos a una dura prueba. Oyó observar a uno de los soldados que ya casi estaban en casa, y quizá porque creía que ya se divisaba el final, cada nueva hora le pareció mucho más larga que las anteriores.

El terreno, escarpado y montañoso, los obligaba a ir más despacio. Edward no podía mantener su frenético ritmo de marcha habitual. Fueron varios los momentos en los que Isabella estuvo segura de que el corcel iba a tropezar con algo, y pasó la mayor parte de aquel largo y torturante día con los ojos cerrados y los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella. La preocupación terminó llevándola al agotamiento, convencida como estaba de que no tardarían en verse precipitados hacia alguno de aquellos precipicios a los que tanto parecía gustarle acercarse todo lo posible a Sileno.

Uno de los soldados gritó la nueva cuando por fin llegaron a las tierras de los Masen. Un coro de vítores resonó por las colinas. Isabella suspiró con alivio. Se recostó en el pecho de Edward y sintió cómo la tensión iba disipándose rápidamente de sus hombros. Se encontraba demasiado cansada para poder preocuparse por lo que le ocurriría cuando entrara en el hogar de Edward. El mero hecho de bajar de Sileno ya era suficiente bendición por ahora.

El día había ido volviéndose cada vez más frío. Isabella fue impacientándose progresivamente a medida que los minutos necesarios para llegar a las tierras de los Masen se convertían en largas horas y seguía sin poder divisarse la fortaleza de Edward.

Las últimas luces del día ya estaban desvaneciéndose cuando Edward ordenó hacer un alto. Fue Jasper quien lo convenció de que pararan. El áspero intercambio de palabras que tuvo lugar entre los dos hermanos indicó a Isabella que aquella parada no era del agrado de Edward. También se dio cuenta de que Jasper no parecía sentirse nada ofendido por las duras observaciones de su hermano mayor.

—¿Acaso eres más débil que nuestra cautiva? —le preguntó Edward a Jasper cuando este insistió en que descansaran durante unos minutos.

—Ya no siento las piernas —replicó Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Lady Isabella no se ha quejado—comentó Edward después de haber alzado la mano para indicar a sus hombres que debían detenerse.

—Tu cautiva está demasiado asustada para decir nada —se burló Jasper—. Se esconde debajo de tu capa y llora junto a tu pecho.

—No lo creo —respondió Edward, apartando un poco la capa para que Jasper pudiera ver el rostro de Isabella—. ¿Ves alguna lágrima, Jasper? —le preguntó después en un tono lleno de diversión.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Edward estaba intentando hacer que se sintiera inferior a aquella hermosa mujer a la cual estrechaba entre sus brazos. El ardid no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, y llegó a reír suavemente. El deseo de estirar las piernas y beber un poco de cerveza era su única preocupación en aquel momento, junto con el hecho de que su vejiga se hallaba a punto de reventar.

—Puede que tu cautiva sea demasiado boba para conocer el miedo —observó con una sonrisa.

La observación no divirtió en lo más mínimo a Edward. Despidió a Jasper con un fruncimiento de ceño lo bastante terrible para hacer que su hermano saliera corriendo, y luego desmontó lentamente.

Edward siguió a Jasper con la mirada hasta que este hubo desaparecido dentro del bosque, y luego se volvió hacia Isabella. Isabella extendió los brazos hacia él en busca de ayuda, poniendo las manos sobre la curva de sus anchos hombros. Hasta trató de sonreír.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa. No obstante, tardó un tiempo infinitamente largo en bajarla al suelo. Sus manos abarcaron la cintura de Isabella cuando la atrajo hacia él, pero tan pronto como los ojos de ella se encontraron a la misma altura que los de él, y con tan solo un pequeño espacio para separarlos, se quedó súbitamente inmóvil.

Isabella estiró las piernas con un gemido de dolor que no logró contener del todo. Cada músculo de su trasero gritaba en una muda agonía.

Edward tuvo la audacia de sonreír ante su incomodidad.

Isabella decidió que Edward siempre se las ingeniaba para sacar a relucir lo peor que había en ella. ¿De qué otra manera podía explicarse aquel repentino y abrumador impulso de gritarle que estaba sintiendo ahora? Sí, Edward empujaba suavemente al lado oscuro de su carácter hasta que conseguía llegar a dejarlo en un primer plano. ¡Pero si ella nunca, nunca le gritaba a nadie! Isabella era una mujer dulce y cariñosa, que había sido bendecida con un temperamento de lo más sensato y apacible. El padre Billy se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

Y ahora aquel guerrero intentaba arrebatarle su bondad natural burlándose de ella.

Bueno, pues Isabella no permitiría que eso ocurriera. Por mucho que se sonriera de sus molestias y sus dolores, Edward no conseguiría hacerle perder los estribos.

Lo miró a los ojos, decidida a mantenerse firme aunque solo fuera por una vez. Él estaba mirándola fijamente, como si pensara que de esa manera podría encontrar la respuesta a algún enigma que lo inquietaba.

La mirada de Edward fue bajando lentamente hasta que se encontró contemplando la boca de Isabella, e Isabella se preguntó qué estaría mirando hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando la suya.

Se ruborizó, aunque sin saber por qué.

—Jasper está muy equivocado —dijo—. No soy ninguna boba.

La sonrisa de Edward, maldita fuese su negra alma, se volvió un poco más grande.

—Ya puedes soltarme —dijo Isabella, lanzándole lo que esperaba fuese una mirada altiva.

—Si lo hago te caerás de bruces —anunció Edward.

—¿Y eso te complacería? —preguntó ella, haciendo todo lo posible para que su voz empleara el mismo y suave susurro que había utilizado la de él cuando hizo aquel comentario tan humillante.

Edward se encogió de hombros y la soltó súbitamente, ¡Oh, realmente no cabía duda de que el barón de Masen era un hombre horrible! Edward había sabido con toda exactitud qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Isabella habría caído sobre su trasero si no se hubiera agarrado al brazo de él, porque ahora sus piernas no parecían ser capaces de recordar en qué consistía su obligación.

—No estoy acostumbrada a cabalgar durante tantas horas seguidas —se apresuró a decir.

Edward no pensaba que estuviera acostumbrada a montar ni un solo instante. ¡Dios, lo tenía cada vez más confuso! No cabía duda de que lady Isabella era la mujer más desconcertante con la que se hubiera encontrado jamás. Cuando andaba era grácil, pero también podía ser increíblemente torpe. Eran tantas las ocasiones en que su cabeza había chocado con la barbilla de Edward que este pensaba que Isabella ya debía de tener la coronilla llena de morados.

Isabella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza a Edward. Pero le estaba sonriendo, y eso era algo de lo que tenía que preocuparse. Finalmente pudo soltarse de él. Volviéndole la espalda, Isabella entró lentamente en el bosque para buscar un poco de intimidad. Sabía que se movía igual que una anciana, y rezó para que Edward no la estuviera mirando.

Cuando volvió de la densa arboleda, Isabella describió un gran círculo alrededor de los hombres, resuelta a expulsar los dolores y calambres de sus piernas antes de que se viera nuevamente obligada a subir sobre Sileno. Se detuvo cuando llegó al extremo más alejado de aquella área triangular, y bajó la mirada hacia el valle del que acababan de subir.

Edward no parecía tener absolutamente ninguna prisa por reanudar la marcha. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Isabella, puesto que recordaba lo mucho que se había enfadado cuando Jasper le pidió que hicieran un alto. Ahora se comportaba como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo. Isabella se sacudió la cabeza. Edward de Masen era el hombre más desconcertante que hubiera conocido jamás.

Decidió sentirse agradecida por aquel respiro. Necesitaba unos cuantos minutos más a solas para hacer que su mente se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones, unos cuantos y preciosos minutos más de pacífica soledad en los que recuperar el control de sus emociones.

El día casi había llegado a su fin, ya que ahora el sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el horizonte. Magníficas franjas de un intenso naranja y un tenue color rojizo atravesaban el cielo, arqueándose hacia abajo y dándole la impresión de que terminaban llegando a tocar el suelo en algún lugar lejano. Cada estación traía consigo sus propios y especiales tesoros, y la desnudez del invierno que ya se hallaba muy próximo encerraba una inmensa belleza. Isabella estaba intentando ignorar el estrépito que había detrás de ella y concentrarse en todo el esplendor que tenía debajo, cuando su atención fue súbitamente atraída por una chispa de luz que apareció de pronto entre los árboles.

El parpadeo de luz desapareció un instante después. Llena de curiosidad, Isabella siguió andando hacia la derecha hasta que volvió a capturar la luz. Era muy extraño, pero ahora la luz parecía estar viniendo de otra dirección un poco más alejada valle abajo.

Entonces las luces se multiplicaron súbitamente, hasta que pareció como si cien velas hubieran sido encendidas en el mismo instante: Las luces temblaban y parpadeaban.

La distancia era grande, pero el sol actuaba como un espejo e iba aproximando cada vez más las chispas. Como fuego, pensó Isabella... o metal.

Entonces lo entendió. Solo unos hombres que llevaran armadura podían explicar la presencia de semejantes reflejos.

Y había centenares de ellos.

_**Pues ya apareció James… y Jasper a pesar de parecer rudo… acabará siendo un encanto como todos los Masen… la pregunta principal es… que hará Bella… avisará a Edward de los caballeros que se aprox. O intentará huir aprovechando la ocasión¿?... mañana lo sabremos… un besote.**_


	5. Nos siguen

**Nos siguen **

.

.

Santo Dios, iban a ser atacados. Paralizada por el estupor, Isabella empezó a temblar de miedo. El hecho de que hubiera perdido elcontrol de sí misma con tanta rapidez la enfureció enormemente. Isabella echó los hombros hacia atrás, resuelta a pensar con lógica. Llevó a cabo una profunda y tranquilizadora inspiración de aire. Ya está, se dijo a sí misma, ahora puedo decidir qué es lo que he de hacer.

¡Oh, cómo deseó ser valiente! Sus manos habían empezado a sufrir calambres, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba estrujando los pliegues de su capa con tal fuerza que le dolían los dedos a causa de la presión.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, rezando para que la ayuda divina la ayudara a decidirse.

En tanto que cautiva de Edward, ciertamente no tenía el deber de alertarlo acerca de la amenaza que se estaba aproximando. Podía guardar silencio y luego huir tan pronto como hubiera empezado la batalla.

Aquella posibilidad no tardó en quedar descartada cuando Isabella comprendió que en el caso de que hiciera tal cosa, entonces habría todavía más muertes. Si avisaba a Edward, quizá podrían apresurarse a salir de aquel lugar. Sí, yéndose inmediatamente de allí podían llegar a alejarse lo suficiente para que ya no resultase posible atacarlos, y de esa manera la batalla no tendría lugar. ¿Acaso salvar vidas no era más importante que sus propios planes de huida?

Isabella decidió que iba a interceder. Recogiéndose las faldas de su vestido, corrió en busca de su captor pensando que era muy irónico que fuese a ser ella quien advirtiera del inminente ataque.

Edward estaba de pie en el centro de un círculo de soldados, con Jasper junto a él. Isabella fue avanzando alrededor de los hombres y se detuvo cuando se encontró detrás de la espalda de Edward.

—Querría tener unas palabras contigo, barón —lo interrumpió Isabella.

La voz se le quebró a causa de la tensión, y sus palabras apenas si llegaron a tener volumen. Sin duda esa fue la razón por la que Edward no hizo caso de su petición, ya que simplemente no la había oído.

—He de hablar contigo —dijo Isabella, repitiendo su petición en un tono mucho más alto. Después se atrevió a tocarle el hombro.

Edward continuó sin hacerle caso.

Isabella volvió a tocarlo, ahora haciéndolo con más fuerza que antes.

Edward incrementó el volumen de su voz mientras seguía hablándoles a sus hombres acerca de algún tema que Isabella sabía que tenía que ser totalmente insignificante en comparación con lo que ella estaba intentando decirle.

¡Dios, pero qué terco era aquel hombre! Isabella se retorció las manos, sintiendo que su alarma iba creciendo un poco más a cada segundo que transcurría, y consumiéndose de preocupación al pensar que todos aquellos soldados que ahora mismo estaban subiendo por las colinas podían caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

De pronto la frustración de tener que esperar sin poder hacer nada hasta que Edward se dignara reconocer su presencia se volvió insoportable. La ira tomó el control. Utilizando hasta el último gramo de fuerza que poseía, Isabella pateó concienzudamente a Edward. El blanco que escogió para semejante acción fue la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha del barón, y su puntería no pudo ser más certera.

Isabella comprendió inmediatamente la insensatez de su temeraria acción cuando una terrible punzada de dolor subió por su pierna. Los dedos de su pie seguramente se habían roto debido al tremendo impacto, y el único consuelo que encontró para el dolor que acababa de infligirse a sí misma fue el hecho de que por fin había conseguido atraer la atención de Edward. Y de una manera bastante rápida, además. Edward se volvió hacia ella, moviéndose con la celeridad de un lobo cuando se dispone a saltar sobre su presa.

Parecía hallarse más asombrado que furioso. Isabella no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus manos, apretadas en sendos puños, permanecían inmóviles sobre sus caderas. Mientras torcía el gesto a causa del dolor que sentía en los dedos de sus pies, Isabella descubrió que ahora le resultaba igual de doloroso alzar la mirada directamente hacia el rostro de Edward. Lo que hizo en vez de ello fue volverse para mirar a Jasper y el hacerlo alivió su incomodidad, porque ahora el rostro del hermano pequeño lucía la expresión más ridícula que se pudiera llegar a imaginar.

—Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo a solas —declaró Isabella cuando por fin se sintió capaz de volver a mirar a Edward

La preocupación que había oído en la voz de Isabella despertó la curiosidad de Edward. Asintió y, cogiéndola del brazo, la llevó hacia el otro lado del campamento.

Isabella tropezó dos veces.

En un momento dado Edward suspiró, un suspiro muy prolongado y lleno de cansancio; Isabella supo que eso la beneficiaba.

A Isabella le daba igual que Edward tratara de hacer que se sintiera tan carente de importancia como si fuera una astilla clavada debajo de su piel. En cuanto ella se hubiera explicado, Edward ya no consideraría su interrupción como una molestia. De hecho, incluso podía llegar a agradecérsela, aunque Isabella dudaba de que aquel hombre fuera capaz de tener semejante reacción.

Y lo que era todavía más importante, las muertes podrían evitarse. Ese pensamiento le dio el valor necesario para mirar a Edward directamente a los ojos.

—Unos hombres están viniendo del valle —dijo.

Isabella había esperado que hubiera una reacción inmediata a su afirmación, pero Edward se limitó a mirarla en silencio. No mostró absolutamente ninguna reacción.

Aquello hizo que Isabella se viera obligada a repetir sus palabras.

—Unos soldados vienen hacia aquí subiendo por las colinas —dijo—. Pude ver el sol reflejándose en sus escudos. ¿Piensas que deberías hacer algo al respecto?

¿Acaso iba a transcurrir toda una eternidad antes de que por fin llegara a emprenderse alguna clase de acción? Isabella consideró aquella posibilidad mientras esperaba a que Edward dijera algo.

El estaba mirándola de la manera más inquietante posible, con su duro y anguloso rostro mostrando claramente la perplejidad que sentía. Isabella también creyó ver cinismo allí, en aquellos ojos verdes que la helaban con la mirada. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que Edward estaba intentando decidir si ella le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Yo nunca he dicho una falsedad en toda mi vida, barón —le aseguró—. Si me sigues, te mostraré que digo la verdad.

Edward contempló a aquella hermosa joven que se mantenía tan orgullosamente erguida ante él. Grandes ojos chocolate alzaban la mirada hacia él para observarlo con una inmensa confianza. Mechones de cabellos castaño oscuro con tonos rojizos flotaban a través de sus mejillas. La mota de tierra que había en un lado de su nariz atraía la atención de Edward.

—¿Por qué me haces esta advertencia? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? Pues para que podamos alejarnos de este sitio lo más deprisa posible —respondió Isabella, frunciendo el ceño ante lo extraño de la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Edward—. No quiero que haya más muertes.

Edward asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta, y llamó con una seña a Jasper. Su hermano se había quedado inmóvil a un lado, tratando de oír lo que se estaba diciendo.

—Lady Isabella acaba de darse cuenta de que nos están siguiendo —observó Edward.

Jasper mostró su sorpresa. Él no había llegado a percatarse en ningún momento de que estuvieran siendo seguidos, y se volvió a mirar a Isabella.

—¿Nos están siguiendo? —preguntó—. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes, Edward?

—Desde el mediodía —respondió Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Son vagabundos? —inquirió Jasper.

Su voz se había suavizado en un intento de imitar la actitud de despreocupación que había visto adoptar a su hermano. Por dentro, lo enfurecía el hecho de que Edward hubiera estado guardando silencio a lo largo de toda la tarde. Pero también se sentía bastante perplejo, y se preguntaba por qué razón les habría advertido Isabella.

—No son vagabundos, Jasper.

Un momento de silencio que pareció no iba a terminar nunca fue prolongándose entre los dos hermanos antes de que una sombra de comprensión pasara velozmente por el rostro de Jasper.

—¿La rata persigue al lobo? —preguntó.

—Si Dios quiere, esta vez él se encontrará al frente de sus hombres —respondió Edward.

Jasper sonrió. Edward asintió y luego siguió hablando.

—Yo había pensado encontrarme con ellos un poco más cerca de casa, en el paso del arroyo, pero las colinas que hay debajo de nosotros nos proporcionan la misma ventaja. Di a los hombres que se preparen.

Jasper dio media vuelta y corrió a través del claro, gritando la orden de montar.

Isabella se había quedado demasiado atónita para que le resultara posible hablar. Su plan de dar el aviso a fin de que se pudiera evitar que hubiese una batalla se había evaporado en cuanto la risa de Jasper llegó hasta ella. Pero no había entendido cuál podía ser el significado de la breve conversación mantenida por los hermanos. Habían hablado en acertijos, diciendo insensateces sobre ratas y serpientes.

—Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto —balbuceó finalmente—. En realidad eres igual que James, ¿verdad?

Edward ignoró su arranque de furia.

—Monta en mi caballo, Isabella —le dijo—. Iremos al encuentro de tú hermano, juntos.

Isabella estaba demasiado furiosa para que se le pasara por la cabeza protestar. Se dijo que hubiese debido comprender que Edward nunca le volvería la espalda a la ocasión de librar un combate. ¿Acaso no había aprendido aquella lección cuando intentó convencerlo de que saliera de las tierras de James?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Isabella se encontró instalada encima de la grupa de Sileno. Su ira había hecho que lo olvidara todo acerca de su temor, y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar por cuál de sus flancos había montado en el caballo.

Edward fue hacia ella, cogió las riendas y empezó a conducir al animal a través del claro.

Isabella se agarró a la silla de montar para seguir con vida, inclinando los hombros hacia delante para hacer frente a aquella dura labor. Los estribos eran demasiado largos para que sus pies pudieran llegar a alcanzarlos, y su trasero resultaba violentamente golpeado con cada paso que daba el animal. Isabella sabía que la notarían lamentablemente falta de toda instrucción en la monta, y agradeció que Edward no estuviera mirándola.

—¿Con qué nombre llamas a tu caballo?—preguntó.

—Con el de caballo —respondió Edward, hablándole por encima del hombro—. Mi animal es un caballo y eso es lo que lo llamo.

—Tal como yo sospechaba. Eres tan frío y despiadado que ni siquiera has sido capaz de encontrar un momento para ponerle nombre a tu leal corcel. Yo le he dado un nombre. Sileno. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Isabella.

Edward se negó a contestar a aquella pregunta. El hecho de que Isabella hubiera tenido el descaro de ponerle nombre a su corcel hubiese debido irritarlo, pero sus pensamientos ya estaban volcados en la batalla que los aguardaba. Edward no se dejaría distraer por tan insignificante charla.

Isabella sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose muy complacida con la manera en que había sabido provocarlo. Entonces Mike apareció junto a ella trayendo consigo a otro caballo, un tordo que parecía ser una montura mucho más dócil que Sileno. Edward se volvió hacia Isabella, le arrojó las riendas sin decir palabra y montó en el tordo.

La sonrisa se heló bruscamente en el rostro de Isabella. Cogió las riendas que acababan de arrojarle, sintiéndose terriblemente abrumada cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Edward esperaba que fuese ella la que guiara al animal. El corcel debió de percibir la preocupación que la embargaba, porque enseguida empezó a danzar hacia un lado. Sus pesados cascos golpeaban el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para descabalgar a Isabella, quien lamentó haber llegado a hacerlo tan bien a la hora de fingir que sabía montar.

Jasper apareció al otro lado de Isabella, cabalgando sobre un corcel castaño. Enseguida obligó a su montura a que se pegara al flanco del corcel de Edward, con lo que puso fin al nervioso paso del animal.

—Todavía están a cierta distancia de aquí —observó después, dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor por encima de la cabeza de Isabella—. ¿Los esperamos, hermano?

—No —respondió Edward—. Iremos a su encuentro.

Los soldados ya estaban formando detrás del trío, armando un terrible estrépito mientras lo hacían. A Isabella le pareció que Edward esperaba hasta que el ruido hubo disminuido un poco antes de dar la señal.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que regreses —le dijo entonces a Edward.

Su voz había sonado llena de desesperación. Edward se volvió a mirarla, sacudió la cabeza y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el valle.

—Yo me quedaré aquí —anunció Isabella.

—No lo harás —replicó Edward, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigirle la mirada por un instante mientras le lanzaba aquella áspera negativa.

—Podrías atarme a un árbol —sugirió Isabella.

—Ah, lady Isabella, pero supongo que no querrás negarle a James la visión de tu hermoso rostro, ¿verdad? —Jasper hizo aquella pregunta con una sonrisa en el suyo—. Te prometo que será lo último que él vea antes de morir —añadió el hermano pequeño de Edward.

—Los dos vais a disfrutar mucho con esta batalla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella a su vez. Estaba tan atónita que le temblaba la voz.

—No cabe duda de que yo disfrutaré con ella —respondió Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Me parece que estás tan loco como tu hermano, Jasper —le dijo Isabella.

—Tú sabes que tenemos una buena razón para querer ver muerto a tu hermano —anunció Jasper, y la sonrisa fue abandonando lentamente su cara—. De la misma manera en que tú debes querer vernos muertos —añadió, mofándose de ella con aquella declaración unida al tono deliberadamente burlón que había en su voz.

Isabella se apresuró a volverse hacia Edward para ver de qué manera estaba reaccionando este a la observación que acababa de dirigirle su hermano, pero el barón no parecía estar prestando ninguna clase de atención a su conversación. Se volvió nuevamente hacia Jasper.

—Entiendo por qué queréis matar a James —le dijo—. Y lo que no quiero es que tú o tu hermano muráis en esta confrontación, Jasper —añadió—. ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que quiero tal cosa?

Jasper frunció el ceño, visiblemente confuso.

—¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas, lady Isabella? —preguntó después—. Ahora intentas decirme que no vas a tomar partido por James, ¿verdad? James es tu hermano.

—No tomaré partido por nadie —arguyó Isabella—. No quiero que muera nadie.

—Oh, ahora ya veo cuál es tu plan —replicó Jasper. Casi le estaba gritando—. Esperarás a ver quién es el ganador y entonces escogerás el bando al cual vas a unirte. Muy astuto por tu parte, realmente.

—Cree lo que quieras —respondió Isabella—. Te pareces mucho a tu hermano —añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando Jasper le sonrió, Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había sentido muy complacido por su comentario.

—No te estoy haciendo ningún elogio, Jasper —le aclaró—. Precisamente se trata de todo lo contrario. Estás demostrando que eres tan terco e implacable como Edward. Me parece que disfrutas tanto matando como él —concluyó.

Por dentro Isabella no podía evitar sentirse horrorizada ante la manera en que había intentado manipular a Jasper hasta conseguir que perdiera el control pero, y que Dios la ayudara, no parecía ser capaz de contenerse.

—¿Puedes mirarme honestamente a los ojos y decirme que no me odias? —preguntó Jasper. Estaba tan furioso que se le marcaba claramente la vena en el cuello. Isabella pensó que quería golpearla.

—No te odio, Jasper —le dijo—. Admito que me gustaría odiarte, pero no te odio.

—¿Y por qué no me odias? —preguntó Jasper.

—Porque quieres a tu hermana.

Jasper se disponía a decirle a Isabella que pensaba que era la mujer más boba con la que se hubiera encontrado jamás, cuando Edward atrajo su atención. El hermano pequeño se olvidó inmediatamente de Isabella y dio media vuelta para ir a recoger su espada.

Edward finalmente dio la señal. De pronto Isabella se sintió tan aterrada que ni siquiera pudo recordar ninguna de sus plegarias.

¿Iba a ser un combate a muerte? Isabella ya sabía lo suficiente sobre la terquedad de Edward para tener la certeza de que no le importarla que todo estuviera en su contra.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo llegar a contar el número de soldados que estaban subiendo por las colinas. Cubrían el suelo igual que langostas.

¿Volvían a encontrarse superados en número los hombres de Edward?

Isabella pensó que aquello terminaría siendo una auténtica carnicería, y todo porque Edward iba a lanzar su desafío con honor y James no. Era algo que resultaba muy fácil de entender, pero que siempre se encontraría más allá de la comprensión de alguien como el barón de Masen. Era evidente que Edward había olvidado cómo fue engañado por James para que creyera que este haría honor a la tregua temporal que habían acordado entre los dos. Así era como James había capturado a Edward, mediante un simple engaño.

Isabella conocía a James mucho mejor que Edward. Si se olía que el aroma de la victoria estaba de su parte, entonces su hermano lucharía como un animal.

Se dijo que le daba igual quién terminara alzándose con la victoria. Si se mataban todos los unos a los otros, entonces que así fuese. Serían sus voluntades las que prevalecerían, no la de ella.

—Me dará igual —susurró una y otra vez, hasta que sus palabras se convirtieron en un cántico desesperado.

Pero por muchas veces que pronunciara aquellas palabras, Isabella no podía hacer que llegaran a ser ciertas.

___**Pues parece que se van todos a la batalla incluida Isabella…. a ver que pasa… **___

_**por cierto, por supuesto que Isabella se lo diría a Edward , jejejeje, **_

_**mil gracias por sus rw, hasta hoy no he podido leerlos todos, el FF, me hace el tonto...**__**un besote.. nos leemos**_


	6. Herida de guerra

_**Herida de guerra **_

_**.**_

.

.

Enseguida resultó evidente que al barón de Masen le daba absolutamente igual que el elemento sorpresa no se hallara de su parte. Su grito de guerra resonó por los alrededores, haciéndose oír con tal fuerza que poco faltó para que arrancara las hojas marchitas haciéndolas caer de sus ramas. Luego sonó una trompeta, enviando de esa manera un mensaje adicional a los soldados que estaban avanzando desde abajo, y por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, el atronar de los cascos de los caballos que estaban bajando al galope por las laderas sin duda alertó a James y sus hombres de la amenaza que se aproximaba.

Apenas hubieron iniciado su descenso, Isabella se vio atrapada entre Edward y su hermano. Los soldados también los rodeaban con sus escudos levantados. Aunque Isabella no sostenía semejante protección, tanto Edward como Jasper detuvieron las ramas que la habrían arrancado de su silla, utilizando sus escudos en forma de cometa como barreras contra las nudosas ramas que bloqueaban su camino.

Cuando los soldados llegaron a un pequeño risco que se elevaba sobre el lugar que su señor había escogido para la confrontación, Edward tiró de las riendas del corcel y le gritó una orden al animal. El corcel se detuvo inmediatamente. Acto seguido Edward utilizó su mano libre para sujetar la mandíbula de Isabella, y le aplicó una firme presión mientras la obligaba a alzar la mirada hacia él.

Ojos verdes desafiaron a los marrones.

—No te atrevas a moverte de este sitio —dijo Edward.

Se disponía a soltarla, pero Isabella detuvo su mano.

—Si mueres, no lloraré por ti —murmuró.

Edward llegó a sonreírle.

—Si que lo harías —respondió con voz tan arrogante como suave.

Isabella no tuvo tiempo para responderle. Edward puso en movimiento a su corcel picando espuelas y galopó hacia la batalla que ya estaba teniendo lugar más abajo. Isabella se encontró súbitamente sola en lo alto de aquel desnudo risco cuando el último de los soldados de Edward pasó junto a ella en un furioso galope.

El ruido era realmente ensordecedor. El metal se estrellaba contra el metal, resonando con una intensidad que taladraba los oídos. Los gritos de tormento se mezclaban con los de victoria. Isabella no se hallaba lo bastante cerca para que pudiera distinguir los rostros, pero mantuvo su atención firmemente dirigida hacia la espalda de Edward. El tordo que montaba era fácil de ver. Isabella contempló a Edward mientras este blandía su espada con precisos golpes, y pensó que el barón de Masen sin duda había sido bendecido por los dioses cuando el enemigo lo dejó prácticamente rodeado y Edward hizo caer de su silla a cada oponente con mortíferos mandobles de su hoja.

Isabella cerró los ojos por un instante. Cuando volvió a contemplar la escena, el tordo, había desaparecido. Isabella recorrió frenéticamente el área con la mirada, buscando a Edward, y también a Jasper, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de los dos hermanos. La batalla iba avanzando hacia ella.

No buscó ni por un solo instante a su hermano, sabiendo que este no se hallaría en pleno centro de la batalla. A diferencia de Edward, James siempre sería el último en alzar su espada. El riesgo era excesivo. No, su hermano valoraba demasiado su vida, en tanto que Edward no parecía otorgar absolutamente ningún valor a la suya. James dejaba que los hombres que le habían jurado lealtad se encargaran de la labor de luchar. Y si el curso de la batalla terminaba volviéndose contra él, entonces siempre sería el primero en huir.

—¡Esta no es mi lucha! —gritó Isabella con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

Tiró de las riendas, decidida a marcharse con la mayor celeridad posible. No presenciaría ni un solo minuto de batalla más. Si, los dejaría allí a todos.

—Ven, Sileno, nos vamos —dijo, ordenando avanzar al animal tal como le había visto hacer a Edward.

El corcel no se movió. Isabella tiró de las riendas, enérgicamente y con la firme determinación de hacer que el animal obedeciera su voluntad. Los soldados estaban subiendo rápidamente hacia el risco, y eso hacia que la premura se volviese súbitamente imperiosa.

Edward estaba furioso. Había buscado a James, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de él. La victoria sobre sus enemigos realmente carecería de todo significado si el hombre que los mandaba volvía a escapar. Levantó la vista para lanzar una rápida mirada a Isabella y quedó atónito al ver que la batalla la estaba rodeando. Entonces Edward cayó en la cuenta de que había estado tan absorto en encontrar a James que no había dedicado suficiente atención a la seguridad de Isabella.

Admitió el error, reprochándose no haber sido lo bastante previsor para dejar hombres que cuidaran de ella.

Edward arrojó su escudo al suelo, y soltó un estridente silbido que esperaba llegara hasta su corcel. El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras corría hacia el promontorio. Aquella intensa necesidad de proteger a Isabella era una reacción totalmente ilógica, se dijo a si mismo, ya que ella era su cautiva y él tenia la responsabilidad de mantenerla a salvo. Si, esa era la razón por la cual ahora estaba corriendo hacia ella, rugiendo su indignación con tanta fuerza como habría hecho con cualquier grito de batalla.

El corcel respondió a la señal silbada lanzándose a la carga. Ahora el animal hubiese permitido que su jinete tomara el control, pero Isabella perdió las riendas cuando su montura inició aquel súbito galope.

Sileno saltó por encima de dos soldados que estaban llegando a lo alto del risco, golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza con sus patas traseras. Los gritos de los soldados los llevaron consigo nuevamente colina abajo.

Isabella no tardó en hallarse dentro de lo más reñido de la batalla, con hombres a caballo y más hombres a pie atestando el suelo alrededor de ella, todos luchando por sus vidas. El corcel de Edward vio bloqueado su camino por los soldados. Isabella se aferró al cuello del animal y rezó por un rápido fin.

De pronto vio, a Jasper abriéndose paso hacia ella. Iba a pie, sosteniendo una espada ensangrentada en una mano y un escudo mellado en la otra, rechazando desde la izquierda los ataques de que era objeto mientras iba impulsando su espada hacia delante con la mano derecha.

Uno de los soldados de James se abalanzó sobre Isabella, con su espada levantada contra ella. Un brillo enloquecido vidriaba su mirada, como si ya hubiera dejado atrás el punto en el que aún sabía lo que se hacia.

Isabella comprendió que aquel hombre tenía intención de matarla. Gritó el nombre de Edward, pero aun así sabía que ahora su seguridad dependía de su propio ingenio. No había más escapatoria que el duro suelo, e Isabella se apresuró a lanzarse por encima del flanco del caballo. No fue lo bastante rápida. La hoja encontró su blanco, abriendo un profundo sendero a lo largo del muslo izquierdo de Isabella. Gritó agónicamente, pero el sonido murió en su garganta cuando chocó con el suelo. El aliento fue bruscamente expulsado de ella.

Su capa la siguió al suelo, posándose encima de sus hombros en un confuso montón. Muy aturdida, y hallándose en un estado próximo a la conmoción, a partir de ese momento toda la concentración de Isabella quedó súbitamente absorbida por la tarea de disponer la prenda alrededor de su cuerpo, en un lento y arduo proceso cuya terminación llegó a convertirse en una auténtica obsesión para ella. Al principio el dolor de su muslo era tan abrumador que pensó iba a morir debido a él. Y luego un entumecimiento muy bienvenido fue extendiéndose poco a poco por su muslo y por toda su mente, confiriéndole nuevas fuerzas. Se levantó, sintiéndose todavía muy confusa y bastante aturdida, y se ciñó la capa sobre sus pechos mientras contemplaba a los hombres que combatían alrededor de ella.

El corcel de Edward la empujó bruscamente entre los omóplatos, faltando muy poco para que volviera a tirarla al suelo. Isabella recuperó el equilibrio y se apoyó en el costado del animal, hallando un cierto consuelo en el hecho de que el caballo no hubiera huido cuando ella cayó al suelo. El animal también actuaba como una barrera, protegiendo su espalda de cualquier ataque.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara, en una reacción involuntaria a todo el olor a muerte que impregnaba el aire. Jasper le gritó algo, pero Isabella no consiguió entender qué era lo que le estaba gritando, y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo fijamente mientras Jasper continuaba abriéndose paso hacia ella. Jasper volvió a gritar, ahora con voz más apremiante que antes, pero la orden se mezcló con el estrépito del metal arañando el metal y terminó volviéndose demasiado confusa para que pudiera ser entendida.

La mente de Isabella se rebeló contra toda aquella carnicería. Echó a andar hacia Jasper, creyendo que eso era lo que él deseaba que hiciera. Tropezó en dos ocasiones con los brazos y las piernas de guerreros muertos esparcidos por el suelo como desperdicios desechados, andando sin otro pensamiento que no fuese el de llegar hasta Jasper, el único hombre al cual podía reconocer en aquel bosque de destrucción. En un rincón de su mente vivía la esperanza de que la llevaría hasta Edward, y entonces estaría a salvo.

Isabella ya se encontraba a escasos metros de él cuando Jasper fue súbitamente atacado desde atrás. Jasper se volvió para hacer frente a aquel nuevo oponente, con su espalda quedando desprotegida. Isabella vio cómo otro de los hombres de James aprovechaba la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, alzando la hoja ennegrecida de su espada mientras echaba a correr hacia aquel blanco tan vulnerable.

Trató de gritar una advertencia, pero la voz le falló y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido.

Santo Dios, ella era la única persona que se encontraba lo bastante cerca para poder ayudarlo, la única que podía alterar el desenlace. Isabella no titubeó. Cogió una de las armas abandonadas de entre los rígidos dedos de un cadáver sin rostro. Era una enorme y pesada maza cubierta de pinchos y sangre seca.

Isabella sostuvo el arma con ambas manos, luchando con su peso. Aferrando el extremo, medio arrastró y medio llevó consigo la maza mientras se apresuraba a colocarse en posición detrás de Jasper, con su espalda casi tocando la suya. Y luego, esperó a que el enemigo efectuara su ataque.

El soldado no se sintió muy impresionado, ya que Isabella ofrecía una débil defensa contra su armadura y su fortaleza. El atisbo de una sonrisa ensombreció su rostro. Lanzando un grito desafiante, corrió hacia delante, su larga y curvada arma hendiendo el aire con una mortífera intención.

Isabella esperó hasta el último segundo posible y entonces levantó la maza del suelo, haciéndola girar en un gran arco. El terror le dio fuerzas. Lo único que pretendía era detener el ataque del soldado, pero, los pinchos que sobresalían del bulbo circular del arma rasgaron los eslabones de la cota de malla de este y entraron en la blanda carne que había oculta debajo de ella.

Jasper terminó su combate contra el ataque frontal, se volvió rápidamente en su intento de llegar hasta Isabella y poco faltó para que la derribara. Se había dado la vuelta justo a tiempo de presenciar cómo se daba muerte al atacante y, al igual que hizo Isabella, vio caer al suelo al soldado enemigo con un grito atrapado en su garganta y pinchos de la maza incrustados en el centro de su torso. Jasper quedó tan asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar que se quedó momentáneamente sin habla.

Isabella dejó escapar un tenue gemido de angustia. Cruzó los brazos delante de su cintura y se dobló sobre si misma. Jasper pensó que se comportaba como si hubiera sido ella la que había recibido la herida. Tratando de ayudarla, extendió la mano hacia Isabella para tocarle suavemente el hombro.

Isabella se hallaba tan consumida por el horror de lo que acababa de hacer, que ya ni siquiera era consciente de la proximidad de Jasper. La batalla había dejado de existir para ella.

Edward también había presenciado aquella muerte. En una sola y rápida acción, montó en su corcel y dirigió al animal hacia Jasper. Su hermano se apartó de un salto de su camino en el mismo instante en que Edward se inclinaba para coger a Isabella, alzándola en vilo con un robusto brazo y dejándola prácticamente incrustada en la silla de montar delante de él. Dios demostró ser misericordioso, porque fue el lado derecho de Isabella el que soportó toda la fuerza del impacto y su muslo herido apenas recibió una sacudida.

La batalla ya casi habla terminado. Los soldados de Edward perseguían a las fuerzas de James mientras estas iban retirándose valle abajo.

— ¡Termínalo tú! —le gritó Edward a Jasper, tirando de las riendas para dirigir a su montura colina arriba. El animal se alejó al galope del campo de batalla, con la pureza de su raza y su resistencia volviéndose evidentes cuando subió por el traicionero terreno moviéndose con una asombrosa celeridad.

Edward se había desprendido de su capa y de su escudo durante la batalla, y pasó a utilizar las manos para proteger a Isabella de las ramas que se balanceaban en su camino.

Isabella no quería su consideración. Lo empujó con su espalda tratando de conseguir que la soltara, prefiriendo el duro, suelo a su aborrecible contacto.

Había matado a un hombre a causa de Edward.

Edward no trató de inmovilizarla. Ahora su principal preocupación era ponerlos a salvo. No hizo aflojar el paso a su montura hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de la amenaza. Finalmente detuvo a su corcel con un tirón de las riendas cuando entraron en una arboleda. Allí todo estaba en calma, y además era un lugar bien protegido.

Furioso consigo mismo por haber puesto en semejante peligro a Isabella, Edward volvió su atención hacia ella. Cuando vio las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por su cara, dejó escapar un gemido lleno de frustración.

Y luego trató de tranquilizarla.

—Ya puedes dejar de llorar, Isabella —le dijo—. Tu hermano no se hallaba entre los muertos. Ahorra tus lágrimas.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cuando su mente por fin asimiló las palabras de Edward, Isabella se puso tan furiosa ante aquella mala interpretación de su inquietud que apenas si pudo articular una respuesta. Aquel hombre era realmente despreciable.

Isabella se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y respiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de aire fresco y de una nueva furia.

—Hasta hoy no he sabido lo que es el verdadero odio, barón —le dijo—. Pero ahora acabas de dar un nuevo significado a esa palabra tan vil. Pongo a Dios por testigo de que te odiaré hasta que muera. Es muy posible —siguió diciendo— que me vea condenada al infierno de todas maneras, y todo por tu culpa.

Hablaba en un tono de voz tan bajo que Edward se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia delante hasta que su frente rozó la de Isabella solo para poder oír sus palabras.

Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

— ¿Es que no me estás escuchando? —quiso saber, aunque mantuvo la voz tan suave como lo había sido la suya. Sentía la tensión que había en los hombros de Isabella y sabía que se encontraba muy cerca de perder el control, y trató de volver a calmaría. Quería ser amable y delicado con ella, una reacción que no resultaba nada habitual para su manera de pensar, pero Edward excusó su conducta diciéndose a si mismo que lo hacia únicamente porque se sentía responsable de ella—. Acabo de explicarte que tu hermano se encuentra a salvo, Isabella. Por el momento —añadió, decidiendo darle honestidad al mismo tiempo que consuelo.

—Eres tú el que no me está escuchando —replicó Isabella a su vez. Las lágrimas empezaron a manar de nuevo interrumpiendo su discurso, e Isabella se calló para hacerlas a un lado—. Debido a ti le he quitado la vida a un hombre. Fue un grave pecado, y tú tienes tanta culpa de ello como yo. Si no me hubieras llevado contigo por la fuerza, entonces yo no hubiera podido matar a nadie.

—¿Te sientes turbada porque has matado a un hombre? —preguntó Edward, sin poder mantener alejado de su voz el asombro que sentía. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Isabella solo era una mujer, y que el sexo débil siempre parecía verse afectado por las cosas más extrañas. También sopesó dentro de su mente todo aquello por lo cual había hecho pasar a Isabella durante los últimos dos días—. Yo he matado a muchos más —dijo, pensando que eso haría que la conciencia de Isabella se sintiera un poco menos culpable.

Su plan no tuvo ningún éxito.

—Me da igual que hayas matado a legiones de soldados —anunció Isabella—. Tú no tienes alma, así que no importa cuántas vidas quites.

Edward no tenía ninguna respuesta que dar a aquella afirmación, y comprendió que no serviría de nada discutir con Isabella. Ahora se hallaba demasiado afectada para que pudiera pensar con lógica, y sin duda estaría igual de agotada. De hecho, estaba tan fuera de si que ni siquiera podía levantarle la voz.

Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos apretándola cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Isabella dejó de debatirse. Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio y más dirigiéndose a sí mismo que a ella, musitó:

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Isabella lo oyó, y su respuesta fue muy rápida.

—Meda igual lo que hagas conmigo. — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente. Entonces vio el corte que había justo debajo del ojo derecho de Edward. Utilizó la manga de su traje para contener la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo contradijo la delicadeza de su acción con unas palabras llenas de furia—. Puedes dejarme aquí, o puedes matarme —le informó mientras iba secando los bordes de su herida—. Nada de lo que hagas cambiará las cosas para mí. No deberías haberme llevado contigo, Edward.

—Tu hermano vino en tu busca —observó Edward.

—No lo hizo —lo contradijo Isabella—. Vino en tu busca porque tú destruiste su hogar. Yo no le importo. Solo con que abrieras tu mente, sé que podría convencerte de la verdad. Pero eres demasiado terco para escuchar a nadie. He descubierto que hablar contigo es inútil. ¡Sí, es inútil! Juro que nunca volveré a hablarte.

Su perorata consumió las últimas y escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Isabella terminó de limpiar lo mejor que pudo la abrasión sufrida por Edward y luego se apoyó en su pecho, olvidándose de él.

Lady Isabella era toda una paradoja. Edward apenas si había podido resistir la delicada ternura con la cual le tocó la cara cuando intentó restañar su herida. No creía que ella hubiera llegado a ser consciente en ningún momento de lo que estaba haciendo, y de pronto se acordó de cómo se había encarado con Jasper cuando se encontraban en la fortaleza de James. Si, entonces Isabella también había sido una contradicción. Isabella había mirado serenamente al hermano de Edward mientras él le gritaba su ira, y a pesar de ello no había dejado de aferrarse en ningún momento a la mano de Edward.

Ahora estaba furiosa con él mientras lo atendía. Edward volvió a suspirar. Apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Isabella y se preguntó cómo era posible que una mujer tan dulce y delicada estuviera emparentada con el diablo.

El entumecimiento inicial estaba empezando a disiparse. Ahora que la oleada de la ira la había abandonado, el muslo de Isabella comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente. Su capa ocultaba a los ojos de Edward el daño que había sufrido. Isabella creía que él no se había dado cuenta de su herida, y hallaba una perversa satisfacción en aquel hecho. Era una reacción ilógica, pero, ahora Isabella no parecía ser capaz de pensar razonablemente. De pronto se encontraba tan cansada y hambrienta, tan dolorida, que simplemente no podía pensar.

Los soldados se unieron a su señor, y en cuestión de minutos ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia la fortaleza de los Masen. Una hora después, la terca determinación fue lo único que impidió que Isabella gritara su protesta.

La mano de Edward había rozado accidentalmente el muslo herido de Isabella, y su capa y su vestido apenas le ofrecieron protección alguna contra la abrasadora agonía. Isabella contuvo su grito. Apartó los dedos de Edward con un manotazo, pero el fuego que había encendido su contacto seguía estando presente e inflamaba la herida hasta llevarla a un nivel insoportable.

Isabella supo que iba a vomitar.

—Tenemos que parar un momento —le dijo a Edward. Quería gritarle, y también llorar, pero había jurado que él no destruiría lo que todavía le quedaba de su dulce carácter.

Isabella sabía que Edward la había oído. Su asentimiento de cabeza confirmó que la había oído, pero aun así siguieron cabalgando y, pasados unos cuantos minutos más, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que Edward había decidido no hacer caso de su petición.

¡Qué bestia tan inhumana era aquel hombre! Aunque eso le proporcionaba muy poco consuelo, Isabella hizo una lista mental con todos los epítetos insultantes que quería chillarle. Recurrió a todas las palabras malsonantes que podía recordar, a pesar de que su vocabulario de palabras soeces era limitado. Eso la satisfizo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente se estaba rebajando al nivel de Edward. ¡Maldición, ella era una mujer dulce y cariñosa!

Su estómago se negaba a calmarse. Isabella recordó su juramento de no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, pero ahora se veía obligada, por las circunstancias, a repetirle su petición.

—Si no mandas hacer un alto, voy a vomitar encima de ti —le dijo.

Su amenaza obtuvo una reacción inmediata. Edward alzó la mano, dando la orden de detenerse. Un instante después ya había desmontado de su caballo y estaba bajando al suelo a Isabella antes de que ella pudiera prepararse para hacer frente a semejante acción.

—¿Por qué nos hemos detenido? —La pregunta procedía de Jasper, quien también había desmontado y corría hacia su hermano—. Ya casi estamos en casa.

—Por lady Isabella —respondió Edward, no dando ninguna información más a Jasper.

Isabella ya había dado comienzo al tortuoso camino hacia la intimidad que ofrecían los árboles pero se detuvo cuando oyó la pregunta de Jasper.

—Puedes quedarte aquí y esperarme, Jasper —le dijo.

Había sonado como una orden. Jasper levantó una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa y se volvió hacia su hermano. Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras contemplaba a Isabella, y Jasper llegó a la conclusión de que su hermano estaba irritado por la manera en que acababa de hablarle Isabella.

—Acaba de pasar por una prueba muy dura —se apresuró a excusarla, por si se daba el caso de que Edward pudiera decidir hacérselo pagar de alguna manera a Isabella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando a Isabella hasta que esta hubo desaparecido dentro del bosque.

—Algo va mal —musitó, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba descubrir qué era lo que lo estaba preocupando.

Jasper suspiró.

—¿Está enferma quizá?

—Y, y amenazó con...

Edward se dispuso a seguir a Isabella sin que llegara a concluir su comentario. Jasper intentó detenerlo con la mano.

—Dale un poco de intimidad, Edward. Ya regresará con nosotros —dijo—. No hay ningún sitio en el que pueda esconderse —razonó.

Edward se quitó de encima la mano de su hermano. Había visto la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Isabella, y también se había fijado, en la extremada rigidez con que se movía. Edward supo instintivamente que un estómago revuelto no era la causa de aquello, porque de haber sido así entonces Isabella no habría descargado, su peso sobre la pierna derecha. Y si se disponía a vomitar, se hubiese alejado de los soldados corriendo en vez de andar. No, algo iba mal y Edward estaba decidido a averiguar que era.

La encontró apoyada en un nudoso roble, con la cabeza inclinada. Edward se detuvo, no deseando invadir su intimidad. Isabella estaba llorando. Edward la contempló mientras se quitaba lentamente la capa y la dejaba caer al suelo, y entonces entendió la verdadera razón de su desasosiego. El lado izquierdo de su vestido estaba rasgado hasta el dobladillo, y se hallaba empapado de sangre.

Edward no se dio cuenta de que había gritado hasta que Isabella dejó escapar un gemido de terror. No tenía fuerzas para retroceder alejándose de él, y tampoco se le resistió cuando Edward la obligó a apartar las manos de su muslo y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Cuando Edward vio el daño, se sintió invadido por una rabia tal que le temblaron las manos mientras apartaba la prenda. La sangre que se había secado encima de la herida hizo que el apartarla se convirtiese en una tarea muy lenta. Las manos de Edward eran grandes y torpes, y además estaba intentando ser lo más delicado posible.

La herida era profunda, casi tan larga como el antebrazo de Edward, y se había cubierto de tierra. Tendría que ser limpiada y cosida.

—Ah, Isabella —murmuró Edward con voz súbitamente enronquecida—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Su voz había sido como una cálida caricia, y su simpatía era obvia. Isabella supo que si Edward volvía a mostrarle algo de bondad, se echaría a llorar de nuevo. Si, entonces el control que ejercía sobre sí misma se partiría como una de las ramitas a las que se estaba agarrando ahora.

Isabella no permitiría que eso ocurriera.

—No quiero tu simpatía, Edward. —Irguió los hombros y trató de despedirlo con la mirada—. Aparta las manos de mi pierna. No es decente.

Edward quedó tan sorprendido por aquella súbita exhibición de autoridad que casi sonrió. Luego alzó la mirada y vio el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Isabella, y entonces supo qué era lo que ella estaba intentando hacer. El orgullo se había convertido en su defensa. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Isabella valoraba el control.

Volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia su herida, vio que no era gran cosa lo que se podía hacer con ella en aquel momento. Entonces decidió dejar que Isabella se saliera con la suya.

—No obtendrás ninguna simpatía de mi, Isabella —le dijo—. Soy como un lobo. No soporto las emociones humanas.

Isabella no le respondió, pero aquel comentario hizo que abriera mucho los ojos. Edward sonrió y volvió a arrodillarse junto a ella.

—Déjame en paz —le dijo Isabella.

—No —replicó Edward suavemente y, desenvainando su daga, empezó a cortar una larga tira del vestido de Isabella.

—Estás echando a perder mi vestido —musitó ella.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, tu vestido ya se ha echado a perder —respondió Edward.

Después envolvió el muslo de Isabella con la tira de tela empleando la máxima delicadeza posible. Estaba terminando, de atar un nudo cuando ella le empujó el hombro.

—Me estás haciendo daño —dijo, odiándose a sí misma por admitirlo. Maldición, iba a ponerse a llorar.

—No es cierto —dijo él.

Isabella soltó una exclamación ahogada y olvidó todo lo que hacía referencia al llorar. El comentario de Edward la había puesto furiosa. ¡Cómo se atrevía a contradecirla! La que estaba sufriendo era ella.

—Tu carne necesitará hilo y aguja —observó Edward.

Isabella le dio un manotazo en el hombro que tenía más cerca cuando él se atrevió a acompañar su anuncio encogiéndolos.

—Nadie va a utilizar una aguja conmigo.

—Siempre te gusta llevar la contraría en todo, Isabella —dijo Edward mientras se inclinaba para recoger su capa. Después le envolvió los hombros con ella y la cogió en brazos, teniendo mucho cuidado de proteger su herida.

Isabella le rodeó instintivamente el cuello con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en arrancarle los ojos con las uñas por la forma grosera en que la estaba tratando.

—Tú eres el que siempre está llevando la contraría en todo, Edward —le dijo—. Yo soy una doncella de temperamento muy dulce y cariñoso a la que intentarías destruir si te diera ocasión de hacerlo. Y juro por Dios que esta es la última vez que te dirigiré la palabra.

—Ah, y además eres tan honorable que nunca faltarías a tu palabra. ¿No es así, lady Isabella? —preguntó él mientras la llevaba de vuelta con los hombres que esperaban.

—Así es —respondió Isabella inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho—. ¿Sabías que tienes los sesos de un lobo? Y los lobos tienen un cerebro muy pequeño.

Isabella se encontraba demasiado cansada para alzar la mirada y ver cómo estaba reaccionando Edward a los insultos que ella le dirigía. Se dedicó a ir enfureciéndose por dentro ante la manera en que él la trataba, y de pronto comprendió que en realidad hubiese debido agradecerle aquella actitud tan fría. De hecho, Edward había conseguido ponerla lo bastante furiosa para que llegara a olvidarse de su dolor. Además de eso había otra cosa igual de importante, y era el hecho de que la falta de compasión de Edward la había ayudado a superar el impulso de desmoronarse y echarse a llorar delante de él. Llorar igual que una niña habría sido una terrible indignidad, y para Isabella tanto la dignidad como el orgullo eran dos capas muy queridas que siempre llevaba puestas. Perder cualquiera de las dos habría resultado muy humillante. Isabella se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose segura de que Edward no podía verla. Edward era realmente estúpido, porque acababa de salvar el orgullo de Isabella y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Edward suspiró. Isabella acababa de romper su promesa cuando le había hablado. Edward no sintió ningún impulso de señalarle aquel hecho, pero aun así hizo que le entraran ganas de sonreír.

Quería obtener los detalles de Isabella, saber cómo había sido herida y por la mano de quién. No podía creer que alguien de los suyos le hubiera hecho daño, pero los hombres de James también habrían intentado protegerla, ¿verdad?

Edward decidió que esperaría antes de conseguir sus respuestas. Antes necesitaba controlar su ira, y ahora Isabella necesitaba cuidados y descanso.

Tratar con Isabella le había resultado muy difícil. Edward no era un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a ocultar su ira. Cuando se le hacía objeto de una injusticia, atacaba. Pero aun así, había entendido lo cerca que se encontraba Isabella de desmoronarse. Tener que contar lo ocurrido la hubiese afectado mucho en aquellos momentos.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en camino, Isabella consiguió encontrar una escapatoria a su dolor acurrucándose junto al pecho de Edward. Su cara descansaba debajo de la barbilla de él.

Isabella volvía a sentirse a salvo. La manera en que reaccionaba a la presencia de Edward la confundía. En el fondo de su corazón Isabella admitía que Edward no se parecía en nada a James, aunque antes se llevaría esas palabras a su lecho de muerte que decírselas a él. Después de todo seguía siendo su cautiva, su peón para izar contra su hermano. Y sin embargo en realidad no lo odiaba. Edward se limitaba a responder a lo que había hecho James, y ella se veía atrapada entre los dos.

—Escaparé, sabes.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese hablado en voz alta hasta que Edward le respondió.

—No lo harás.

—¡Al fin estamos en casa! —gritó Jasper.

Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Isabella. La mayor parte del rostro de ella quedaba oculto, pero lo que Jasper podía ver de él mostraba una expresión muy tranquila. Pensó que quizá estuviera dormida y lo agradeció. A decir verdad, Jasper no sabía cómo había que vérselas con lady Isabella ahora. Se encontraba en una posición condenadamente incómoda. La había tratado con desprecio. ¿Y cómo se lo había pagado ella? ¡Pues, de hecho, salvándole la vida! Jasper no podía entender por qué Isabella había acudido en su ayuda y anhelaba preguntárselo. Pero no lo había hecho, porque tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría su respuesta.

Cuando Jasper vio los muros elevándose en el cielo por delante de ellos, hizo que su montura dejara atrás a la de Edward para así poder ser el primero que entrara en el patio inferior. Siguiendo el rito y la tradición, Edward escogió ser el último de sus hombres a la hora de adentrarse en la seguridad proporcionada por los gruesos muros de piedra. A los soldados les gustaba aquel ritual, porque le recordaba a cada uno de ellos que su señor ponía sus vidas por encima de la propia. Aunque cada hombre había jurado fidelidad al barón de Masen, y cada uno respondía de buena gana a la llamada para unirse a él en la batalla, cada uno sabía también que podía contar con su señor para obtener protección.

Era una alianza muy útil que tenía al orgullo por raíz. Gracias a ella, cada hombre también podía alardear de ser uno de los soldados de elite de Edward.

Los hombres de Edward eran los soldados mejor adiestrados de toda Inglaterra. Edward media el éxito infligiendo pruebas que los hombres corrientes habrían considerado totalmente imposibles de superar. Sus hombres estaban considerados como los escasos elegidos, aunque cuando se hacía un recuento hubiese un total de casi seiscientos de ellos y todos fueran llamados a cumplir los cuarenta días de servicio que se les exigía. Su poderío era reverenciado y comentado en susurros por aquellos que no llegaban a su altura, y sus proezas de considerable fuerza física eran narradas sin que hubiese ninguna necesidad de que se exagerase para así hacer más atractivo el relato. La verdad ya era suficientemente interesante por sí sola.

Los soldados eran un reflejo de los valores de aquel que los mandaba, un noble que blandía su espada con mucha más precisión que todos aquellos que lo desafiaban. Edward de Masen era un hombre al cual había que temer. Sus enemigos ya habían dejado de tratar de descubrir sus puntos débiles. El guerrero no mostraba ninguna vulnerabilidad. Tampoco parecía estar interesado en lo que podía ofrecerle el mundo. No, Edward nunca había tomado al oro por segunda amante de la manera en que lo habían hecho otros de su rango. El barón de Masen no le presentaba ningún talón de Aquiles al mundo exterior. Era un hombre de acero, o eso creían apesadumbrados todos aquellos que le deseaban algún mal. Era un hombre que no tenía conciencia, un guerrero que no tenía corazón.

Isabella sabía muy poco acerca de la reputación de Edward. Se sentía protegida hallándose entre sus brazos y fue mirando a los soldados mientras estos iban desfilando junto a ellos, sintiendo una cierta curiosidad por la manera en que estaba esperando Edward.

Luego dirigió su atención hacia la fortaleza que había ante ella. La colosal estructura se alzaba sobre una desnuda colina, sin el beneficio de un solo árbol que proporcionara alguna clase de alivio a la severidad. Un muro de piedra gris circundaba la fortaleza; debía de tener al menos doscientos metros de largo desde un extremo, a otro. Isabella nunca había visto nada tan monstruoso. El muro era lo bastante alto para que llegara a rozar la brillante luna, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Isabella. Podía ver una porción de una torre circular sobresaliendo desde su interior, tan alta que su remate quedaba oculto por gruesas nubes.

El camino que llevaba al puente levadizo se curvaba como el vientre de una serpiente a lo largo de la escarpada ascensión. Después de que el último de sus hombres hubiera dejado atrás las planchas de madera que atravesaban el foso, Edward hizo avanzar a su montura. El corcel estaba impaciente por llegar a su destino, y corveteó con un nervioso paso lateral que sacudió el muslo de Isabella lo suficiente para que este volviera a dolerle. Isabella hizo una mueca al sentir la punzada, sin darse cuenta de que estaba apretando el brazo de Edward.

Él supo que Isabella sentía dolor. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, vio su expresión de agotamiento y torció el gesto.

—Pronto podrás descansar, Isabella. Aguanta solo un poquito más —le murmuró con voz enronquecida por la preocupación.

Isabella asintió y cerró los ojos.

Cuando hubieron llegado al patio, Edward desmontó rápidamente y luego cogió en brazos a Isabella. La sostuvo con firmeza junto a su pecho, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia su hogar.

El camino estaba lleno, de soldados. Jasper esperaba con dos hombres delante de las puertas del castillo. Isabella abrió los ojos y miró a Jasper. Pensó que parecía perplejo, pero no se le ocurrió a qué podía deberse.

Hasta que se hubieron acercado un poco más Isabella no se dio cuenta de que Jasper no la estaba mi rando, y entonces la sorprendió que la atención de este se hallara totalmente centrada en sus piernas. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su capa ya no estaba ocultando su herida. El maltrecho vestido colgaba detrás de ella como un estandarte rasgado. Lo único que la cubría ahora era la sangre, fluyendo en un incesante manar a lo largo de toda su pierna.

Jasper se apresuró a abrir las puertas de una gran entrada doble que empequeñeció a los hombres. Una ráfaga de aire cálido dio la bienvenida a Isabella cuando Regaron al centro de un pequeño vestíbulo.

—La escalera está en el lado equivocado —dijo de Pronto.

—No, Isabella. Está en el lado correcto —le respondió Edward.

Isabella pensó que su observación parecía haberlo divertido.

—Ese no es el lado, correcto —lo contradijo—. La escalera siempre está en el lado, derecho de la pared. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe —añadió con una gran autoridad.

Por alguna razón, la enfurecía que Edward no admitiera aquel defecto tan obvio, en su hogar.

—La escalera está a la derecha a menos que se ordene deliberadamente que se la construya a la izquierda —respondió Edward.

Cada palabra había sido articulada con mucho cuidado. De hecho, Edward se comportaba como si estuviera educando a una niña no demasiado despierta.

El porqué de pronto encontraba tan importante aquella discusión era algo que quedaba más allá de la comprensión de Isabella. Pero le parecía que era muy importante, y se juro que tendría la última palabra sobre el tema.

—Entonces esa orden habrá sido dada por un ignorante —le dijo a Edward, levantando la vista hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada y lamentando que él no estuviera mirando hacia abajo para verlo—. Eres un hombre muy terco —añadió después.

—Y tú eres una mujer muy terca —replicó Edward. Luego sonrió, sintiéndose complacido con su observación.

Jasper seguía a su hermano en silencio. La conversación que estaban manteniendo Edward e Isabella le parecía ridícula, pero se sentía demasiado preocupado para que pudiese sonreír ante su tonta charla.

Jasper sabía que Emmett estaría esperándolos. Si, el hermano mediano ciertamente estaría dentro de la sala. Elisabeth quizá también se encontrara allí. Jasper se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba preocupado por Isabella. No quería que tuviera que pasar por ninguna confrontación desagradable, y esperaba que hubiera tiempo para explicar la dulce y delicada naturaleza de Isabella a su hermano Emmett.

La preocupación de Jasper quedó temporalmente arrinconada cuando Edward llegó al segundo nivel y no giró para entrar en la gran sala. Tomó la dirección opuesta, subió por otra escalera y luego entró en la boca de la torre. Entonces sus pasos se volvieron menos largos, y la procesión se vio un tanto frenada por las pronunciadas curvas.

La habitación de lo alto de la torre estaba helada. Había un gran hogar para encender fuego abierto en el centro del muro circular. También se había añadido una gran ventana, justo al lado de aquella chimenea. La ventana se hallaba abierta de par en par, y los postigos de madera se mecían de un lado a otro para terminar chocando ruidosamente con los muros de piedra.

Junto al muro interior había una cama, y Edward trató de ser lo más delicado posible cuando depositó allí a Isabella. Jasper los había seguido y Edward fue dando órdenes a su hermano mientras iba apilando trozos de madera dentro de la chimenea.

—Mándanos a Sue con una tabla de comida para Isabella, y dile a Emmett que traiga sus medicinas —le dijo—. Tendrá que utilizar su aguja con Isabella.

—Pondrá mil objeciones —comentó Jasper.

—Lo hará de todas maneras.

—¿Quién es Emmett?

La pregunta suavemente formulada procedía de Isabella. Tanto Edward como Jasper se volvieron a mirarla. Isabella estaba intentando erguirse para quedar sentada en la cama, y fruncía el ceño ante la imposibilidad de la tarea. Sus dientes empezaron a castañetear debido al frío y la tensión, y finalmente volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama.

—Emmett es el hermano mediano, el que nació entre Edward y yo —explicó Jasper.

—¿Cuántos Masen hay? —preguntó Isabella volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—En total hay cinco —respondió Jasper—. Kate es la hermana mayor y luego viene Edward, luego Emmett, luego Elisabeth, y en último lugar yo —añadió con una sonrisa—. Emmett se ocupará de tu herida, Isabella. Conoce todas las maneras de curar, y antes de que puedas darte cuenta, ya volverás a estar como nueva.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a estar como nueva? —preguntó Isabella, claramente perpleja.

Jasper no supo cómo responderle. Se volvió para mirar a Edward, con la esperanza de que él diera respuesta a la pregunta de Isabella. Edward había acabado de encender el fuego y ahora estaba cerrando los postigos. Sin darse la vuelta, ordenó:

—Haz lo que te he dicho, Jasper.

El tono de su voz no invitaba a discutir la orden, y Jasper fue lo suficientemente sensato para obedecer. Había llegado hasta la puerta antes de que la voz de Isabella lo alcanzara.

—No traigas a tu hermano. Puedo ocuparme de mi herida sin ayuda.

—Ahora, Jasper.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

Entonces Edward se volvió hacia Isabella.

—Mientras estés aquí, no contravendrás ninguna de mis órdenes. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Estaba yendo hacia la cama con lentas y mesuradas zancadas.

—¿Cómo voy a entender nada, milord? —susurró Isabella—. No soy más que un peón, ¿verdad? ¿No es así como están las cosas?

Isabella cerró los ojos antes de que él pudiera asustarla de alguna manera. Luego cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, en una acción que pretendía mantener alejado al frío que reinaba en la habitación.

—Déjame morir en paz —susurró a continuación, hablando en un tono realmente muy melodramático. ¡Dios, cómo deseaba haber tenido la fortaleza y el valor necesarios para gritarle! Se sentía muy desgraciada. Nuevos dolores no tardarían en llegar si el hermano de Edward también la tocaba—. No tengo el vigor que se necesita para poder soportar las atenciones de tu hermano.

—Sí lo tienes, Isabella.

El tono de Edward no había podido ser más dulce, pero Isabella estaba demasiado furiosa para que eso pudiera importarle.

—¿Por qué tienes que contradecir todo lo que digo? Eso es un defecto terrible —musitó.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Edward respondió con un grito mientras cruzaba la habitación. Apoyó un hombro en la repisa que había encima del hogar, con su mirada dirigida a Isabella.

Isabella sentía demasiada curiosidad para mantener cerrados los ojos. La puerta protestó con un chirrido mientras se abría, y una mujer de avanzada edad apareció en el hueco. Llevaba una tabla de comida en una mano y jarra en la otra, así como dos pieles de animal debajo de su brazo. La sirvienta era una mujer regordeta con ojos castaños llenos de preocupación. Se atrevió a lanzar una apresurada mirada a Isabella, y luego se volvió hacia su señor para hacerle una torpe reverencia.

Isabella decidió que la sirvienta le tenía muchísimo miedo a Edward. Contempló a la pobre mujer, sintiendo una gran compasión por ella mientras la sirvienta trataba de mantener en equilibrio los objetos que llevaba en las manos al mimo tiempo que hacía una genuflexión.

Edward tampoco se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Le dirigió una seca inclinación de cabeza y luego la envió hacia Isabella con un gesto. No pronunció ni una sola palabra de aliento o amabilidad.

La sirvienta demostró ser muy rápida de pies, porque prácticamente corrió hacia la cama tan pronto como Edward ordenó la labor, trastabillado dos veces antes de que llegara a ella.

Puso la tabla de comida al lado de Isabella y le ofreció la jarra.

—¿Con qué nombre se te llama? —le preguntó Isabella a la sirvienta, hablando en voz muy baja para que Edward no pudiera oírla.

—Sue —respondió ella.

Entonces la mujer se acordó de los cobertores que llevaba debajo del brazo y se apresuró a llevar la tabla de comida al arcón de madera que había junto a la cama. Luego tapó a Isabella con las piles de animal.

Isabella le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y aquello animó a la sirvienta a remeter las piles de animal debajo de las piernas de Isabella.

—Por la manera en que tembláis, veo que os estáis muriendo de frío —susurró.

Sue no sabía nada de la herida de Isabella. Cuando empujó la piel de animal contra el muslo herido, Isabella apretó los ojos contra el insoportable insulto de aquel nuevo dolor y no dijo una palabra.

Edward vio lo que había ocurrido y pensó en gritarle una reprimenda a la sirvienta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora Sue le estaba entregando su comida a Isabella.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, Sue.

La aprobación de Isabella asombró a Edward. Miró a su cautiva, vio su tranquila expresión y se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza. En vez de enfurecerse con la sirvienta, lady Isabella la había elogiado

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Isabella se volvió hacia ella con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y vio cómo la puerta rebotaba una vez contra la pared antes de quedarse inmóvil Un hombre que era un auténtico gigante acababa de aparecer en el hueco con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y una mueca feroz dibujada en su cara. Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que aquel era Emmett.

Sue rodeó al hombretón y se alejó por el pasillo en el mismo instante en que Emmett entraba en la habitación Una estela de sirvientes lo siguió trayendo consigo cuencos llenos de agua y un surtido de bandejas encima de las cuales había recipientes de extrañas formas Los sirvientes depositaron sus bandejas en el suelo junto a la cama y luego dieron media vuelta, se inclinaron ante Edward y se fueron. Todos actuaban igual que conejos asustados. ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo Después de todo había dos lobos en la habitación con Isabella ¿y acaso eso no bastaba para asustar a cualquiera?

Emmett todavía no le había dicho una sola palabra a su hermano. Edward no quería que tuviera lugar ningún enfrentamiento delante de Isabella. Sabía que él se pondría furioso, y que eso asustaría a Isabella. Aun así tampoco iba a retractarse de lo que había hecho.

—¿No tienes ninguna bienvenida que dar a tu hermano, Emmett? —preguntó.

La treta dio resultado Emmett pareció quedar sorprendido por la pregunta, y su rostro perdió un poco de su ira.

—¿Por qué no fui informado de tu plan para traerte de vuelta contigo a la hermana de James? —preguntó después—. Acabo de enterarme de que Jasper entendió desde el principio como iban a hacerse las cosas.

—Y supongo que también alardeó de ello —dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo hizo.

—Jasper exagera, Emmett. No tenía conocimiento alguno de mis intenciones.

—¿Y de tu razón para mantener en secreto este plan, Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—Tú te hubieses opuesto a él —observó Edward. Sonrió ante su propia admisión, como si fuera a haber encontrado un gran placer en la discusión.

Isabella observó el cambio que aquello produjo en las maneras de Edward. Estaba realmente asombrada. ¡Qué austeramente apuesto se le veía cuando sonreía! Sí, pensó, parecía humano. Y eso, se riñó a sí misma, era todo lo que se permitiría pensar acerca de la apariencia de Edward.

—¿Cuándo le has vuelto tú la espalda a una discusión? —le gritó Emmett a su hermano.

Las paredes tenían que estar temblando a causa del estrépito. Isabella se preguntó si tanto Emmett como Jasper sufrirían de algún problema de audición.

Emmett era enorme. Parecía un gran oso. Cuando fruncía el ceño su rostro adquiría un aspecto casi igual de amena zador que el de Edward. Los rasgos faciales eran casi idénticos, sus frun cimientos de ceño incluidos. Pero el cabello de Emmett no era cobrizo, sino tan negro como la noche más profunda, abundante y grueso. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, Isabella creyó ver una sonrisa que ilumina ba aquellos oscuros ojos castaños antes de que pasaran a volverse tan fríos como la piedra.

—Si piensas gritarme, Emmett, debo decirte que oigo perfectamente —dijo Isabella.

Emmett no replicó. Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y la miró, escrutadoramente y durante un buen rato, hasta que Edward le dijo que viera su herida.

Cuando el hermano mediano fue hacia la cama, Isabella empezó a asustarse de nuevo.

—Preferiría que no te ocuparas de mí —dijo, tratando de evitar que le temblara la voz.

—Tus preferencias no me conciernen —observó Emmett. Ahora su voz era tan suave como lo había sido antes la de ella.

Isabella admitió la derrota cuando Emmett le pidió con un gesto que le enseñara cuál era la pierna que debía atender. Emmett era lo bastante enorme para obligarla a obedecer por la fuerza, e Isabella necesitaba conservar todas sus energías para la dura prueba que la aguardaba.

La expresión de Emmett no se alteró cuando ella levantó el cobertor. Isabella se aseguró de escudar el resto de su cuerpo de su mirada. Después de todo, era una dama muy púdica y valía más que Emmett en tendiera aquello desde el primer momento.

Edward fue hacia el otro lado de la cama. Frunció el ceño cuando Emmett tocó la pierna de Isabella y esta torció el gesto en una mueca de dolor.

—Será mejor que la sujetes, Edward —observó Emmett. Su voz se había dulcificado, y toda su concentra ción estaba obviamente dirigida hacia la tarea que tenía por delante.

—¡No! ¿Edward? —exclamó Isabella, no pudien do mantener alejada de sus ojos aquella expresión de frenesí.

—No hay ninguna necesidad —le explicó Edward a su hermano. Luego miró a Isabella y añadió—: Si lle ga a ser necesario, yo la sujetaré para que no se mueva.

Los hombros de Isabella volvieron a descender sobre la cama. Luego asintió y una expresión de calma se extendió por su rostro.

Edward estaba seguro de que tendría que sujetarla, ya que de otra manera Emmett no podría completar la labor de limpiar la herida y volver a juntar la carne co siéndola. Habría dolor, intenso pero necesario, y el que gritara durante aquella terrible prueba no supondría ninguna humillación para una mujer.

Emmett dispuso sus suministros y finalmente estu vo preparado para empezar. Miró a su hermano, recibió su asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Isabella. Lo que vio lo dejó lo bastante sorprendido para que se quedara inmóvil. Había confianza en aquellos magníficos ojos chocolate, y ni el menor rastro de miedo era visible en ellos. Emmett admitió que Isabella era realmente hermosa, tal como había asegurado Jasper.

—Puedes empezar, Emmett —murmuró entonces ella, interrumpiendo el curso de los pensamientos de Emmett.

Emmett vio cómo Isabella agitaba la mano en un gesto majestuoso indicador de que estaba esperando. Casi sonrió ante su exhibición de autoridad. La sequedad de su voz también lo había sorprendido.

—¿No sería todo un poco más fácil si te limitaras a emplear un cuchillo caliente para sellar la herida? —pre guntó Isabella, y luego se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que Emmett pudiera responderle—. No es que pretenda decirte cómo hay que hacerlo —dijo a conti nuación—. Te ruego que no te ofendas, pero ¿no te pa rece un poco bárbaro utilizar una aguja e hilo?

—¿Bárbaro?

Emmett parecía estar teniendo ciertos problemas para seguir la conversación.

Isabella suspiró, y luego decidió que estaba dema siado agotada para tratar de hacerle entender.

—Puedes empezar, Emmett —repitió—. Estoy pre parada.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Emmett, levantando la vista hacia Edward para sorprender su reacción.

Edward estaba demasiado preocupado para que pu diera sonreír ante la conversación de Isabella. Se había puesto muy serio.

—Además de ser hermosa, te gusta mandar —le dijo Emmett a Isabella, con el reproche suavizado por su sonrisa.

—Adelante con ello —musitó Edward—. La espera es peor que el acto.

Emmett asintió. Cerró su mente a todo lo que no fuera su deber. Preparándose para soportar los gritos que sabía se iniciarían tan pronto como tocara a Isabella, dio comienzo a la limpieza.

Isabella no llegó a emitir ni un solo sonido. En al gún momento de la terrible prueba, Edward se sentó en la cama. Isabella volvió inmediatamente el rostro hacia el lado en el que se encontraba él y pasó a compor tarse como si estuviera intentando meterse debajo de su cuerpo. Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en el muslo de Edward, pero él no creyó que realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Isabella no creía que pudiera seguir soportando el dolor durante mucho más tiempo. Agradecía que Edward estuviera, allí, aunque no podía entender por qué sentía de aquella manera. Ahora no parecía capaz de pensar mucho, y se limitaba a aceptar el hecho de que Edward se hubiera convertido en su ancla para seguir aferrándose a la vida. Sin él su control se derrumbaría.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que iba a empezar a gritar, sintió cómo la aguja atravesaba su piel. Un dulce olvido la reclamó, y ya no sintió nada más.

Edward supo que Isabella se había desmayado en el mismo instante en que aquello ocurrió. Le apartó lentamente la mano de su muslo y luego fue volviéndole delicadamente su mejilla hasta que pudo ver la totalidad de su rostro. Las lágrimas habían mojado sus mejillas, y Edward fue secándolas muy despacio hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

—Me parece que hubiese preferido que gritara —mu sitó Emmettmientras empleaba la aguja y el hilo para ir uniendo la carne desgarrada.

—Eso no habría hecho que te resultara más fácil —respondió Edward. Se puso de pie cuando Emmett terminó y contempló cómo su hermano envolvía el muslo de Isabella con una gruesa tira de algodón.

—Demonios, Edward, probablemente contraerá la fiebre y morirá de todas maneras —predijo Emmett con una mueca.

Su comentario enfureció a Edward.

—¡No! —exclamó—. No lo permitiré, Emmett.

La vehemencia con la que había hablado dejó bas te sorprendido a Emmett.

—¿Tanto te importaría, hermano?

—Me importaría —admitió Edward.

Emmett no supo qué decir. Se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta y vio cómo su hermano salía de la habi tación.

Después lo siguió con un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

Edward ya había salido del castillo y estaba yen do hacia el lago situado detrás de la choza del carnicero.

Agradecía que hiciese tanto frío, porque eso alejaba su mente de las preguntas que lo torturaban.

El baño nocturno ritual era otra de las exigencias que Edward imponía a su mente y su cuerpo. De hecho, se trataba de un desafío destinado a endurecerlo contra las incomodidades. Nunca esperaba con impaciencia el momento de nadar ni tampoco lo rehuía. Y nunca deja ba de cumplir con aquel ritual, ya fuese en verano o en invierno.

Se desnudó y ejecutó una limpia zambullida en las gélidas aguas, esperando que el frío bastaría para borrar a Isabella de sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos minutos.

Poco después cenó. Emmett y Jasper le hicieron compañía, algo que sin duda era bastante insólito por que Edward tenía la costumbre de comer en soledad. Los dos hermanos menores hablaron de muchas cosas, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a interrogar a Edward acerca de lady Isabella. El silencio y el fruncimiento de ceño que Edward estuvo manteniendo durante toda la cena no se prestaban a que se hablara de ningún tema.

Después Edward no pudo recordar lo que había co mido. Decidió descansar un poco, pero la imagen de Isabella siguió entrometiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando terminó yéndose a la cama. Se dijo que se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca de él, y que sin duda esa era la razón por la cual ahora no podía dormir. Transcu rrió una hora y luego otra, y Edward seguía dando vueltas en la cama.

A media noche, Edward finalmente se dio por vencido. Subió a la habitación de la torre maldicién dose a sí mismo durante todo el trayecto, diciéndose que solo quería echar un vistazo a Isabella para ase gurarse de que no se le había ocurrido desafiar su vo luntad muriéndose.

Luego se quedó inmóvil en el hueco de la puerta durante un buen rato, hasta que oyó gemir a Isabella en sueños. El sonido lo atrajo al interior de la habitación. Cerró la puerta, añadió más leños al fuego y luego fue hacia Isabella.

Isabella dormía vuelta sobre el lado bueno con su vestido subido alrededor de los muslos. Edward inten tó disponer un poco mejor la prenda, pero no consiguió que esta quedara colocada de una manera que lo satisfi ciese. Sintiéndose bastante frustrado, terminó utilizan do su daga para cortar la tela. No se detuvo hasta que le hubo quitado tanto el vestido como la media túnica, di ciéndose que Isabella estaría mucho más cómoda sin ellos.

Ahora ya solo llevaba su camisola blanca. El escote del cuello mostraba la curva de sus senos. Un amplio yugo hecho con una delicada labor de bordado circun daba la línea del escote, y los distintos hilos rojos, ama rillos y verdes habían sido meticulosamente entrela zados para que formaran un confín confeccionado con flores de primavera. Era un logro de una naturaleza muy femenina, que complació bastante a Edward, por que sabía que Isabella había pasado largas horas tra bajando en él.

Isabella era tan exquisita y femenina como las flo res que había bordadas en su camisola. ¡Qué criatura tan dulce y delicada! Su piel, ahora salpicada por la temblorosa claridad del fuego que la bañaba con un resplan dor dorado, no tenía absolutamente ningún defecto.

Dios, era muy hermosa.

—Oh, demonios... —musitó Edward para sí mismo.

Sin el obstáculo del vestido para que la ocultara a los ojos de Edward, Isabella estaba ofreciendo una vi sión todavía más maravillosa que antes.

Cuando vio que empezaba a temblar, Edward se acostó junto a ella. La tensión fue disipándose lenta mente de sus hombros. Si, se había acostumbrado a tenerla muy cerca de él, y sin duda esa era la razón por la que ahora se sentía tan a gusto.

Edward tiró del cobertor hasta dejarlos tapados con él. Luego se dispuso a pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura y acercarla un poco más a él, pero Isabella fue más rápida. Escurriéndose sobre la cama sin que el mo vimiento hiciese que llegara a despertarse, Isabella se acurrucó rápidamente junto al cuerpo de Edward hasta que sus nalgas quedaron pegadas de la manera más inti ma posible a la unión de los muslos de él.

Edward sonrió. Resultaba evidente que lady Isabella también se había acostumbrado a tenerlo muy cerca de ella, y si sonrió con arrogancia fue únicamente porque Edward sabía que Isabella no era consciente de ese hecho... todavía.

_**No se quejarán de que el cap. Es corto…jejeje….Pues si que es valiente, nuestra Bella, y Edward muerto de preocupación como siempre,… y que me dicen de Jasper parece que ha cambiado la opinión que tenía de Bella… jejejeje…. El prox. Cap. Es muy divertido.. se reirán de lo lindo no se lo pierdan hasta mañana… besotes.**_


	7. Fiebre

**Fiebre**

.

.

.

Isabella estuvo durmiendo durante casi veinticuatro horas seguidas. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la habita ción se hallaba sumida en las sombras del atardecer con solo unas cuantas franjas de sol filtrándose a través de los postigos de madera. Isabella lo vio todo, un poco borroso, y se sintió tan desorientada que no pudo acor darse de dónde estaba.

Trató de sentarse en la cama y torció el gesto al sentir el aguijonazo que le causó aquel movimiento; entonces acordó hasta del último detalle de lo ocurrido.

¡Dios, se sentía realmente horrible! Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Isabella pensó que quizá al guien había utilizado un palo, encima de su trasero, o pegado una varilla de hierro caliente a uno de los lados su pierna. Su estómago gruñía, pero Isabella no quería corner nada. No, solo estaba terriblemente sedienta y le ardía todo. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era quitarse toda la ropa y plantarse desnuda delante de la ventana abierta.

La idea le pareció realmente maravillosa. Intentó le vantarse de la cama para ir a abrir los postigos, pero entonces descubrió que se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera podía apartar los cobertores de una patada. Si guió intentándolo hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lle vaba puestas sus ropas. Alguien se las había quitado, si bien ese hecho ofendía al sentido del pudor de Isabella, no era ni mucho, menos tan alarmante como la súbita comprensión de que su memoria no guardaba absolutamente ningún recuerdo de aquella acción.

Ahora Isabella llevaba puesta alguna clase de ca misa de algodón blanco, una prenda que sin duda resul taba de lo mis indecente dado que apenas conseguía llegar a cubrirle las rodillas. Aun así, las mangas eran de masiado largas. Cuando intentó doblar un poco la tela para acercarla a sus muñecas, Isabella se acordó de dónde había visto una prenda semejante antes. ¡Vaya, pero si aquello era una camisa de hombre! Y a juzgar por lo gigantesco de sus proporciones, obviamente per tenecía a Edward. Era la misma prenda, de eso no cabía duda. Edward había estado llevando una camisa idéntica cuando durmió junto a ella dentro de la tienda la no che anterior… ¿o ahora ya hacía dos noches de eso? Isabella se sentía demasiado adormilada para que pudiese recordarlo. Decidió cerrar los ojos durante otro minuto para ir pensando en ello.

Entonces tuvo el sueño más apacible que se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Isabella volvía a tener once años y estaba viviendo con su querido tío, el padre Billy. El padre Ammunt y el padre Sam habían venido a la man sión del barón de Grinstead para hacerle una visita a su tío y presentarle sus respetos al anciano Harry, señor de la mansión de Grinstead. Aparte de los campesinos que se encargaban de trabajar las pequeñas propiedades del barón Harry, Isabella era la única persona joven que residía allí. Se hallaba rodeada por hombres amables y bondadosos, todos los cuales eran lo bastante viejos para que pudieran ser sus abuelos. Tanto el padre Ammunt como el padre Sam venían del atestado monasterio de Claremont, y lord Harry les ofreció un alojamiento permanente en su mansión. El anciano ba rón no había tardado en encariñarse con los amigos del padre Billy. Ambos eran excelentes jugadores de ajedrez, y los dos lo pasaban muy bien escuchando al ba rón mientras este les iba contando sus historias favori tas del pasado.

Isabella se encontraba rodeada de ancianos deci didos a mimarla y que la tenían por una niña muy dota da. Los tres se turnaban entre ellos para enseñarle a leer y escribir, y el sueño de Isabella terminó centrándose en una tarde que había estado particularmente llena de paz. Se encontraba sentada a la mesa y les leía a sus "tíos" los últimos escritos que había ido transcribiendo. Un fuego ardía dentro del hogar, y en la habitación reinaba una atmósfera cálida y tranquila. Isabella estaba re contando una historia que no tenía nada de habitual, la de las aventuras de su héroe favorito, Odiseo. El pode roso guerrero le hacía compañía durante su sueño, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Isabella y sonriéndole afablemente mientras ella volvía a contar los maravillo sos acontecimientos que habían ido teniendo lugar du rante su largo viaje.

La siguiente vez que despertó, y a buen seguro que entonces solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minu tos desde el momento en que había decidido descansar durante un ratito, Isabella enseguida se dio cuenta de que alguien le había atado los párpados, dejándoselos cerrados.

—¿Cómo he podido permitir que se me llegase a tratar de semejante manera? —musitó, sin dirigir su indignación a nadie en particular.

Y además, la sujeción estaba mojada. Isabella se arrancó aquella ofensiva atadura mascullando un juramento que no hubiese desentonado ni en el más soez de los campesinos. Lo realmente curioso de todo aquello fue que entonces le pareció oír reír a alguien. Isabella estaba tratando de concentrarse en el sonido, cuando su mente volvió a verse súbitamente distraída por algo. ¡Maldición, pero si le estaban poniendo otra atadura encima de la frente! Aquello no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido. ¿Acaso no acababa de quitarse la primera atadura que le habían puesto? Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de poder entender toda aquella confusión.

Alguien le habló, pero Isabella no pudo entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Si dejara de susurrar y deformar cada palabra confundiéndola con las demás, todo habría resultado mucho más fácil. Isabella pensó que quienquiera que le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra estaba siendo terriblemente descortés, y gritó aquella opinión.

Un instante después se acordó súbitamente del calor que había tenido cuando el peso de otro cobertor cayó bruscamente sobre sus hombros. Isabella sabía que tenía que llegar a la ventana y respirar un poco de aquel curativo aire frío. Era lo único que podía salvarla de aquel espantoso calor. Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que aquello era imposible, hubiese pensado que se hallaba en el purgatorio. Pero ella era una chica muy buena, y por lo tanto no podía ser cierto que estuviese en el purgatorio. No, porque Isabella iba a ir al cielo, pasara lo que pasara.

¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? Entonces sintió que alguien estaba tirando de sus hombros, y un instante después el agua fresca entró en contacto con sus labios resecos. Isabella intentó beber un largo trago, pero el agua se desvaneció súbitamente después de que sus labios solo hubieran podido llegar a saborear lo que le parecieron unas gotas. Isabella decidió que alguien estaba intentando gastarle una broma muy cruel y frunció el ceño con toda la ferocidad de que fue capaz dadas las circunstancias en que se hallaba.

De repente, todo se volvió tan claro como el cristal. Estaba en el Hades, no en el purgatorio, y se hallaba a merced de todos los monstruos y demonios que habían tratado de engañar a Odiseo. Ahora intentaban engañarla a ella. Bueno, se dijo a sí misma, pues no lo iba a consentir.

La idea de aquellos demonios no preocupó en lo más mínimo a Isabella. El efecto que tuvo fue justamente el contrario, ya que se puso muy furiosa. Sus tíos le habían mentido. Las historias de Odiseo no eran falsedades o leyendas transmitidas de generación en generación. Los monstruos realmente existían. Isabella podía sentirlos en torno a ella, rodeándola mientras esperaban a que abriera los ojos.

Lo que quería saber por encima de todo era dónde estaba Odiseo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola para que hiciera frente a todos sus demonios? ¿Acaso no entendía qué debía hacer? Es que nadie le había hablado de sus propios triunfos?

De pronto sintió que la mano de alguien le tocaba el muslo, interrumpiendo con ese contacto el curso lleno de disgusto que habían estado siguiendo sus pensamientos. Isabella se quitó de encima la nueva atadura que había estado abrasándole los ojos y volvió la cabeza con el tiempo justo de ver quién era el que estaba arrodillado junto a su cama. Entonces gritó, en una reacción instintiva a la presencia de aquel horrible gigante tuerto que la estaba contemplando con una sonrisita tan burlona en su distorsionado rostro, y luego se acordó de que estaba furiosa, pero no asustada. Sí, estaba claro que aquel era uno de los cíclopes, quizá incluso su mismo líder, Polifemo, el más despreciable de todos ellos, y que tenía la intención de hacerle algo realmente horrible en el caso de que ella fuera a permitírselo.

Cerrando el puño con todas sus fuerzas, Isabella se apresuró a asestarle un fuerte golpe al gigante. Había escogido como blanco su nariz y falló por unos cuantos centímetros, pero se sintió igual de satisfecha que si hubiera acertado. La acción la dejó agotada y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, sintiéndose súbitamente tan débil como una gatita. Aun así en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque había podido oír con toda claridad cómo Polifemo dejaba escapar un aullido de incomodidad.

Volvió la cabeza para que su rostro no se encontrara vuelto hacia el cíclope, firmemente resuelta a desdeñar al monstruo mientras este le tocaba el muslo. Dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Y entonces lo vio. ¡Vaya, pero si estaba allí de pie ante el fuego, con la luz de las llamas resplandeciendo alrededor de su magnífico cuerpo! Era mucho más grande de lo que ella había imaginado, y también mucho más atractivo. Pero después de todo, como intentó recordarse a sí misma, no era mortal. Isabella supuso que ese hecho explicaba lo gigantesco de sus proporciones y toda aquella mística luz que resplandecía alrededor de él.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —preguntó con un grito que pretendía ganarse su atención.

Isabella no estaba demasiado segura de si los guerreros mitológicos podían conversar con meros mortales y supuso rápidamente que aquel no podía, o que al menos no quería hacerlo, porque se limitó a seguir contemplándola sin moverse de donde estaba y no le ofreció ni una sola palabra en respuesta a su petición.

Isabella pensó que debía volver a intentarlo, aunque descubrió que la tarea resultaba terriblemente exasperante. Había un cíclope justo al lado de ella, por el amor de Dios, y aunque el guerrero no pudiera hablarle, si podía ver que había un trabajo pendiente que hacer.

—Pon manos a la obra, Odiseo —le exigió Isabella, señalando con el dedo al monstruo que se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella.

Lo único que hizo él fue quedarse quieto y poner cara de no entender nada. A pesar de todo su tamaño y su corpulencia, Odiseo no parecía excesivamente inteligente.

—¿Es que he de librar cada batalla yo sola? —quiso saber Isabella, levantando la voz hasta que los músculos del cuello, empezaron a dolerle a causa del esfuerzo. Lágrimas de ira le nublaron la vista, pero eso era algo que ella no podía evitar. Odiseo estaba intentando desvanecerse entre la luz, algo que Isabella pensó era muy descortés por parte de él.

No podía permitir que desapareciera. Mentecato o no era todo lo que tenía. Isabella trató de apaciguarlo.

—Prometo perdonarte por todas las veces que permitiste que James me hiciera daño —le dijo—, pero te perdonaré si me dejas sola ahora.

Odiseo no parecía estar demasiado interesado en ganarse su perdón. Isabella ya apenas podía verlo, sabía que no tardaría en desaparecer y comprendió que si iba a conseguir alguna ayuda de él, entonces tendría que in crementar sus amenazas.

—Si me dejas, Odiseo, enviaré a alguien en tu busca que te enseñe algunos modales. Sí —añadió, entusiasmándose con su amenaza—. Enviaré al más temible todos los guerreros. ¡Tú vete y verás lo que pasa! Si no me libras de él —declaró, haciendo una pausa en amenaza para señalar dramáticamente al cíclope durante un largo instante—, enviaré tras de ti a Edward.

Isabella se sentía tan satisfecha de sí misma que cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Fingiendo que enviaría a Edward tras él, sin duda le habría metido en el alma el temor de Zeus a la más magnífica de todas las criaturas, el poderoso Odiseo. Estaba tan orgullosa de su astucia que dejó escapar un resoplido más bien poco elegante.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose como si acabar de ganar una batalla muy importante. Y todo con palabras amables y delicadas, se recordó a sí misma. No había utilizado absolutamente ninguna clase de fuerza.

—Yo siempre soy una doncella muy dulce y cariñosa —gritó—. ¡Que me cuelguen si no lo soy!

Durante tres largos días y noches, Isabella estuvo luchando con aquellos monstruos que aparecían de pronto para tratar de llevársela al Hades. Odiseo siempre estaba allí, a su lado, ayudándola a rechazar cada uno de los ataques cuando ella así se lo pedía.

A veces el terco gigante incluso llegaba a conversar con ella. Le gustaba mucho hacerle preguntas acerca de su pasado, y cuando ella entendía lo que le estaba preguntando, le respondía inmediatamente. Lo que parecía interesar a Odiseo por encima de todo era un periodo muy determinado de la infancia de Isabella. Quería que ella le contara cómo habían ido las cosas después de que su madre hubiera muerto y James hubiera pasado a ser su tutor.

Isabella no soportaba tener que responder a esas preguntas. Solo quería hablar de su vida con el padre Billy, pero tampoco quería que Odiseo se enfadara con ella y la dejara. Por aquella razón, soportaba su amable interrogatorio.

—No quiero hablar de él.

La vehemencia de la declaración de Isabella hizo que Edward despertara sobresaltado. No sabía acerca de qué podía estar delirando ahora, pero se apresuró a ir hacia su cama. Se sentó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Calla, calla —susurró—. Vuelve a dormirte, Isabella.

—Cuando me hizo volver de la casa del padre Billy, James siempre se portaba de una manera horrible. Cada noche entraba en mi habitación. Se quedaba de pie allí, a los pies de la cama. Yo podía sentirlo mirándome. Pensaba que si abría los ojos... Estaba muy asustada.

—Ahora no pienses en James —dijo Edward. Luego se tendió en la cama tan pronto como ella empezó a llorar y la tomó en sus brazos.

Aunque se había asegurado de ocultar su reacción, por dentro Edward estaba temblando de rabia. Sabía que Isabella no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero él lo comprendía bastante bien.

Tranquilizada por su contacto, Isabella enseguida volvió a quedarse dormida. Pero no descansó durante mucho tiempo y despertó para encontrarse con que Odiseo seguía allí, velándola. Cuando él estaba a su lado, Isabella nunca tenía miedo. Odiseo era el guerrero más maravilloso que pudiera imaginarse. Era fuerte y arrogante, aunque ella no le reprochaba aquel pequeño defecto, y tenía muy buen corazón.

También era muy travieso. Su juego favorito era el cambiar su apariencia. Aquello sucedía tan deprisa Isabella ni tan siquiera tenía tiempo de llegar a exhalar un jadeo de sorpresa. En un momento dado estaba fingiendo ser Edward, y al siguiente ya había vuelto a ser Odiseo. Y en una ocasión, cuando era noche cerrada e Isabella tenía más miedo que nunca, llegó al extremo de convertirse en Aquiles, únicamente para divertirla. Estaba sentado allí, en una silla de respaldo recto que era demasiado pequeña para su estatura y su mole, y miraba a Isabella de la manera más peculiar se pudiera imaginar.

Aquiles no llevaba puestas sus botas. Aquello preocupó muchísimo a Isabella, y enseguida se apresuró a advertirle de que debía proteger sus talones de cualquier herida. El consejo pareció dejar bastante confuso a Aquiles, lo cual obligó a Isabella a recordarle que su mamá lo había sumergido en las mágicas aguas de la laguna Estigia, haciendo así invulnerable a todo su cuerpo salvo el diminuto trocito de carne que había en la parte de atrás de sus talones, que era el sitio por donde ella lo había sostenido para que no fuera arrastrado, por aquellas turbulentas aguas.

—El agua no llegó a tocar tus talones, y ahí es donde eres más vulnerable —le explicó—. ¿Entiendes qué es lo que quiero decir?

Isabella enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que él no lo entendía en absoluto. La expresión de perplejidad que había puesto así se lo estaba indicando. Quizá su mamá no se había tomado la molestia de contarle la historia. Isabella suspiró y lo miró con ojos llenos de apenada compasión. Sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a ocurrirle a Aquiles, pero aun así le faltó valor para decirle que tuviera mucho cuidado con las flechas perdidas. Supuso que él no tardaría en descubrir lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser.

Ya había empezado a llorar por el futuro de Aquiles cuando de pronto vio que este se levantaba e iba hacia ella. Pero ahora no era Aquiles. No, era Edward, tomándola en sus brazos y consolándola. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que él la tocaba exactamente igual que Odiseo.

Isabella convenció a Edward de que se metiera en la cama con ella, y luego se apresuro a ponérsele encima una vez que lo tuvo allí. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho para que él pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Mis cabellos son como un telón que le esconde tu cara a todo el mundo excepto a mí —le dijo—. ¿Qué opinas tu de eso, Edward?

—Así que ahora vuelvo a ser Edward, ¿verdad? —respondió él—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Isabella. Ardes de fiebre. Eso es lo que opino —añadió.

—¿Vas a llamar a un sacerdote? —preguntó Isabella. La pregunta que acababa de hacerle la afectó mucho, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —preguntó Edward.

Entonces Isabella se inclinó sobre él y le frotó la barbilla con la nariz.

—Creo que me gustaría besarte, Edward —dijo—. ¿Eso hace que te enfades?

—Tienes que descansar, Isabella —dijo Edward. Intentó ponerla de lado, pero Isabella demostró ser capaz de aferrarse como una liana. Edward no recurrió a la fuerza, temiendo que con ello pudiera hacerle daño accidentalmente. Lo cierto era que le gustaba que Isabella estuviese precisamente donde estaba.

—Si me besas solo una vez, entonces descansaré —le prometió ella. Luego no le dio tiempo, a responder, por que tomó suavemente el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y se apresuró a pegar el suyo al de él.

Acto seguido lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. La boca de Isabella estaba abierta y caliente, y no podía ser más incitante. El beso fue tan apasionado y estaba tan lleno de deseo, que Edward no pudo evitar responder a él. Sus brazos se deslizaron lentamente alrededor de la cintura de Isabella. Cuando sintió la calidez de su piel, Edward se dio cuenta de que la falda de Isabella había ido subiendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Las manos de Edward acariciaron aquella suave nalga, y no tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo para que él también se encontrara atrapado en su propia fiebre.

Isabella se mostró incontenible y totalmente falta de inhibiciones mientras lo besaba. Su boca se inclinó sobre la de Edward, y su lengua penetró y acarició hasta que se hubo quedado sin aliento.

—Cuando te beso no quiero parar. Eso es pecaminoso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Edward.

Él se dio cuenta de que aquella admisión no parecía causarle ningún remordimiento especial, y supuso que la fiebre la habría librado de sus inhibiciones.

—Te tengo acostado sobre la espalda, Edward —dijo Isabella—. Si quisiese podría hacer lo que me diera la gana contigo.

Edward suspiró con exasperación. Pero luego el suspiro se convirtió en un gemido cuando Isabella le cogió la mano y se la puso osadamente encima de uno de sus senos.

—No, Isabella —musitó él, aunque no apartó la mano. Dios, qué caliente se la sentía. El pezón endureció cuando el pulgar de él lo frotó instintivamente. Edward volvió a gemir—. No es el momento más apro piado para amarse. No sabes qué es lo que me estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces, asombrándose al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba tan áspera como el viento que aullaba fuera.

Isabella enseguida se echó a llorar.

—¿Edward? Dime que te importo. Aunque sea una mentira, dímelo de todas maneras.

—Si, Isabella, me importas —respondió Edward, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y atrayéndola sua vemente hacia él—. Esa es la verdad.

Sabía que tenía que interponer un poco de distancia entre ellos, o de lo contrario perdería aquella batalla de dulce tortura. Pero no pudo evitar volver a besarla.

Aquella acción pareció apaciguar a Isabella. An tes de que Edward pudiera tragar aire con otra temblo rosa inspiración, Isabella ya se había quedado dor mida.

La fiebre pasó a regir por completo la mente de Isabella y la vida de Edward. No se atrevía a dejarla sola con Jasper o Emmett, porque no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos pudiera llegar a ser el receptor de los besos de Isabella cuando su apasionada naturaleza volviera a imponerse. Nadie más que él iba a ofrecerle consuelo a Isabella durante aquellos momentos ca rentes de inhibiciones.

Finalmente, los demonios dejaron a Isabella du rante la tercera noche. La mañana del cuarto día, desper tó sintiéndose tan exprimida como uno de los paños húmedos que cubrían el suelo. Edward estaba sentado en la silla que había junto al hogar. Se le veía exhausto. Isabella se preguntó si habría enfermado. Se disponía a preguntárselo cuando de pronto él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Se levantó de un salto con la rapidez de un lobo y fue hacia la cama, deteniéndose junto a ella. A Isabella le sorprendió ver que parecía aliviado.

—Has tenido fiebre —anunció Edward secamente.

—Así que por eso me duele la garganta —dijo Isabella. Dios, apenas reconocía su propia voz. Sonaba ronca, y sentía como si tuviera la garganta en carne viva.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio el desorden que la rodeaba. Sacudió la cabeza, visiblemente con fusa. ¿Habría tenido lugar alguna batalla allí mientras dormía?

Cuando se volvió para interrogar a Edward acerca todo aquel caos, vio que él la estaba mirando con una expresión divertida.

—¿Sientes molestias en la garganta? —le preguntó Edward.

—¿Encuentras divertido que me duela la garganta? preguntó Isabella a su vez, muy disgustada por aquella reacción tan poco caritativa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, negando de esa manera su acusación. Isabella no quedó nada convencida. Edward todavía estaba sonriendo.

Cielos, aquella mañana estaba realmente muy apuesto. Edward vestía de negro, un color que era evidentemen te austero, pero cuando sonreía aquellos ojos verdes no parecían fríos o aterradores. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no se le ocurría de quién podía tratarse. Isabella estaba segura de que si hubiera conocido a cualquier hombre remotamente parecido, al barón de Masen se acordaría de ello. Aun así, había un escurridizo recuerdo de alguien más que...

Edward interrumpió su concentración.

—Ahora que estás despierta, enviaré a una sirvienta, para que te atienda. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que estés curada, Isabella.

—¿He estado muy enferma? —preguntó Isabella.

—Si, estuviste muy enferma —admitió Edward. Después dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Isabella pensó que parecía tener mucha prisa por alejarse de ella. Se apartó de los ojos un mechón de cabellos y contempló la espalda de Edward.

—Dios, debo de parecer una fregona —musitó para sí misma.

—Lo pareces —respondió Edward.

Ella pudo oír la sonrisa que había en su voz, pero aun así su descortesía hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Edward? —preguntó después—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he tenido la fiebre?

—Más de tres días, Isabella.

Se volvió para ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Isabella parecía asombrada.

—No recuerdas absolutamente nada de todo, eso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, ahora sintiéndose totalmente atónita porque él volvía a sonreír. Realmente, Edward era un hombre de lo más raro, que encontraba humor en las cosas más extrañas.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si?

Isabella oyó la exasperación que había en su voz empezó a enfadarse.

—¿Estuviste aquí durante los tres días? —le preguntó—. ¿En esta habitación, conmigo?

Edward ya había empezado a cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Isabella no creyó que fuera a responder a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle hasta que de pronto oyó resonar su voz, firme e insistente.

—No.

Y acto seguido la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco, detrás de él.

Isabella no creía que Edward hubiera dicho la verdad. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido, pero aun así sabía instintivamente que Edward no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

¿Por qué lo había negado?

—Siempre te gusta llevar la contraria en todo —murmuró.

Y había una sonrisa en su voz.

_**Les gustó¿? Jejejejeje… mira que confundir a Emmett con un ser mitológico horrendo y de un ojo…jejejeje… **_

_**Y Odiseo … creo que Bella les dará unas clase de mitología ha esta familia…jejejeje. Les gustó el momento pasión de Bella¿? Si es que es puro fuego…ejjejeje. Mañana más un besote.**_


	8. Prisionera

**Prisionera**

.

.

.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se concentró en lograr que sus piernas recobraran las fuerzas. Una tímida llamada resonó sobre la puerta unos minutos después de que Edward se hubiera ido. Isabella dijo que entraran y una sirvienta entró en la habitación. Delgada como un pergamino y con aspecto de cansada, tenía los hombros encorvados y su ancha frente se hallaba surcada por profundas arrugas de preocupación. Cuando se dirigió hacia la cama, sus pasos fueron volviéndose cada vez más lentos y trabajosos.

La sirvienta parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo en cualquier momento, y fue entonces cuando a Isabella se le ocurrió pensar que quizá pudiese estar asustada. La mujer no paraba de lanzar largas miradas a la puerta.

Isabella sonrió en un intento de aliviar la visible incomodidad de la sirvienta, aunque se sentía bastante perpleja ante la timidez con que se estaba comportando.

La mujer sostenía algo detrás de su espalda. Moviéndose muy despacio, hizo que la taleguilla se volviera visible y luego balbuceó:

—Os he traído vuestro equipaje, mi señora.

—Oh, eso es muy amable por tu parte —le respondió Isabella.

Isabella enseguida pudo ver que su cumplido complacía mucho a la mujer. Ahora ya no parecía tan preocupada, solo un poco confusa.

—No sé por qué me tienes tanto miedo —se apresuró a decirle, decidiendo hacer frente al problema de la manera más directa posible—. No te haré daño, eso puedo asegurártelo. ¿Qué te han dicho los Masen para que llegaras a asustarte tanto?

La franqueza de Isabella alivió la tensión que había en la postura de la mujer.

—No me dijeron nada, mi señora, pero no soy sorda. Pude oír cómo se gritaba dentro de esta habitación incluso cuando yo estaba abajo haciendo la mantequilla, y casi todos los gritos eran vuestros.

—¿Yo estaba gritando? —preguntó Isabella, horrorizada por aquella revelación y pensando que la mujer tenía que estar equivocada.

—Lo estabais —respondió la sirvienta, asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Sabía que teníais la fiebre y no podíais evitar hacerlo. Sue os traerá comida dentro de un momento. Yo he de ayudaros a que os cambiéis de ropa, si tal es vuestro deseo.

—Estoy hambrienta —observó Isabella mientras flexionaba las piernas, poniendo a prueba su fortaleza—. Y además me encuentro tan débil como una recién nacida. ¿Cuál es el nombre con el que se te llama?

—Me llamo Bree, por la reina —anunció la sirvienta—. Por la que murió, naturalmente, dado que nuestro rey Aro todavía no ha tomado esposa.

Isabella sonrió.

—¿Crees que podría arreglármelas para darme un baño, Bree? —preguntó—. Me siento tan pegajosa...

—¿Un baño, mi señora? —Bree pareció horrorizarse ante la idea—. ¿En lo más crudo del invierno?

—Estoy acostumbrada a darme un baño cada día, Bree, y parece que haya transcurrido toda una eternidad desde la última vez en que...

—¿Un baño al día? ¿Y para qué?

—Es que me gusta sentirme limpia —respondió Isabella. Le echó una larga mirada a la sirvienta y llegó a la conclusión de que a aquella buena mujer tampoco le iría nada mal darse un baño, aunque se guardó su comentario para ella por temor a ofender a la pobre Bree—. ¿Crees que tu señor me permitiría disfrutar de esta pequeña vanidad?

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Podéis tener todo aquello que os apetezca, siempre que os quedéis en esta habitación —respondió—. El barón no quiere que vayáis a poneros enferma intentando esforzaros demasiado. Supongo que podría encontrar alguna bañera por ahí y hacer que mi hombre os la subiese por la escalera.

—¿Tienes familia, Bree?

—Si, un hombre muy bueno y un muchacho que ya casi tiene cinco veranos. El chico es un demonio.

Bree ayudó a Isabella a levantarse y la acompañó hasta la silla que había junto al fuego.

—Mi muchacho se llama Aro —siguió diciendo—. Pero le pusimos ese nombre por nuestro rey muerto, y no por el que se encarga de llevarlo todo ahora.

La puerta se abrió durante el relato de Bree. Otra sirvienta se apresuró a entrar, trayendo consigo una tabla de comida.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de estar tan nerviosa, Sue —le dijo Bree- No está ida como suponíamos.

Sue sonrió. Era una mujer oronda, de ojos castaños y tez impecable.

—Soy la cocinera —informó a Isabella—. Oí decir que erais muy guapa. Pero estáis un poco flaca, si, un poquito demasiado flaca. Comeos hasta el último trocito de esta comida, o de lo contrario el primer viento un poco fuerte que sople se os llevará.

—Quiere darse un baño, Sue —anunció Bree.

Sue enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que puede dárselo —dijo—. Y si luego se queda tiesa de frío, ya no podrá echarnos la culpa a nosotras.

Las dos mujeres continuaron charlando animadamente entre ellas mientras iban limpiando la habitación de Isabella. Era evidente que enseguida sabían hacer amistades, e Isabella disfrutó de lo lindo escuchando sus cotilleos.

También la ayudaron con su baño. Cuando la bañera fue sacada de la habitación, Isabella ya estaba exhausta. Se había lavado el pelo, pero estaba tardando una eternidad en secársele. Isabella se sentó encima de una suave piel de animal que había extendida enfrente del fuego. Luego fue levantando mechones de su larga cabellera y acercándolos a las llamas para que se secaran más deprisa, hasta que empezaron a dolerle los brazos. Con un ruidoso bostezo que no resultaba nada digno de una dama. Isabella se estiró sobre aquella peluda piel de animal, pensando que únicamente descansaría un par de minutos. Solo llevaba encima su camisola, pero no quería vestirse hasta que sus cabellos estuvieran secos y hubieran sido trenzados.

Edward la encontró profundamente dormida. Ten dida sobre el costado enfrente del fuego mientras dor mía, Isabella ofrecía a una imagen realmente muy se ductora. Había subido sus doradas piernas hasta dejarlas pegadas al pecho, y su magnifica cabellera le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Dios, cómo le recordaba a una gatita hecha un ovillo delante del fuego de aquella manera! Sí, no cabía duda de que Isabella estaba muy atractiva, y probablemente terminaría muriendo de frío a menos que él hiciera algo al respecto.

Isabella ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando Edward la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Él sonrió por la manera en que ella se acurrucaba instintivamente contra su pecho. También suspiró, como si se sintiera muy a gusto y, maldición, volvía a oler igual que las rosas.

Edward la puso encima de la cama y la tapó. Intentó comportarse de la manera más distante posible, pero aun así no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por la lisa suavidad de su mejilla.

Isabella tenía un aspecto terriblemente vulnerable cuando estaba dormida. Seguramente sería esa la razón por la que ahora él no quería irse de allí. Era tan inocente y confiada que el impulso de protegerla llegaba a volverse abrumador. En el fondo de su corazón, Edward ya sabía que nunca la dejaría volver con su hermano. Isabella era un ángel y él no permitiría que volviera a estar cerca de aquel demonio de James, nunca más.

Era como si todas las reglas se hubieran invertido ante él. Con un gemido de exasperación, Edward fue hacia la puerta. Demonios, pensó, ya ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y todo era obra de Isabella, aunque no cabía duda de que no podía ser consciente de aquel hecho. Lo distraía, y cuando se encontraba cerca de ella Edward apenas podía pensar.

Decidió que tendría que poner un poco de distancia entre él e Isabella hasta que hubiera podido resolver todas las cuestiones que tan preocupado lo tenían. Pero tan pronto como hubo tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado de Isabella, empezó a sentirse de muy mal talante. Finalmente masculló un juramento, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él, lentamente y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Isabella todavía se encontraba lo bastante débil para que el aislamiento forzoso no la molestara. Pero después de dos días más teniendo únicamente a Sue y Bree para que le hicieran alguna visita ocasional, ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de su prisión. Se dedicó a ir y venir por la habitación hasta que llegó a saberse de memoria el último centímetro de ella, y luego empezó a poner bastante nerviosas a las sirvientas cuando insistió en hacer lo que ellas estimaban eran labores plebeyas. Isabella sacó brillo al suelo y las paredes. El ejercicio físico tampoco le fue de mucha ayuda. Se sentía tan enjaulada como un animal. Y esperaba, hora tras hora, a que Edward viniera a por ella.

Isabella no paraba de repetirse a sí misma que debería estar agradecida de que Edward pareciera haberse olvidado de ella. Dios, ¿acaso no estaba acostumbrada a ser olvidada?

Cuando hubieron transcurrido otros dos días, Isabella ya se hallaba muy cerca de arrojarse por la ventana solo por romper un poco su rutina. Se sentía lo bastante aburrida para gritar.

Se puso delante de la ventana y se dedicó a contemplar el crepúsculo que iba desvaneciéndose sobre los campos mientras pensaba en Edward.

Un instante después Isabella pensó que muy bien podía haberlo conjurado dentro de su mente, porque Edward apareció de repente precisamente mientras ella estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería verlo. La puerta se abrió de pronto, rebotando en el muro de piedra para anunciar su llegada, y un instante después allí estaba él, imponente y poderoso, realmente demasiado apuesto para su tranquilidad. A decir verdad, Isabella hubiese podido pasarse el resto de la noche contemplándolo.

—Emmett va a quitarte los hilos —le dijo Edward.

Luego entró en la habitación y se detuvo delante de la chimenea. Cruzó los brazos encima del pecho, lo que hizo concebir a Isabella la idea de que aquella misión lo aburría terriblemente.

No pudo evitar sentirse bastante herida por la frialdad de sus maneras, pero estaba decidida a que él nunca llegara a saberlo. Respondió obsequiándolo con lo que esperaba fuese una expresión de la máxima serenidad.

¡Dios, realmente era digna de verse! Isabella llevaba un vestido de color crema complementado con una sobreveste azul. Un cordoncillo delicadamente trenzado rodeaba su esbelta cintura, acentuando sus curvas femeninas.

Sus cabellos no estaban recogidos, sino que reposaban encima de la curva de sus pechos. Eran una rizada masa de mechones digna de cualquier reina, pensó Edward, del color del azabache aunque también hubiese entrelazadas en ella algunas hebras rojas. Recordó la sensación de su contacto, tan suave y sedoso.

Frunció el ceño, súbitamente irritado ante la manera en que ella continuaba perturbándolo. Tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Isabella; entonces admitió que había echado de menos tenerla junto a él. El pensamiento era de lo más estúpido, algo que Edward nunca admitiría abiertamente, pero de todas maneras allí estaba, espoleándolo hacia una nueva comprensión de lo que le ocurría.

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que Isabella estaba luciendo sus colores, y sonrió. Dudaba que fuera consciente de aquel hecho, y si no hubiera tenido un aspecto que invitaba a besarla, quizá podría haberlo mencionado solo para ver cuál era su reacción.

Isabella no podía mirar a Edward durante mucho tiempo. Temía que él fuera a ver en su expresión lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Entonces se sentiría muy ufano, pensó.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo, Edward —dijo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, no atreviéndose a levantar los ojos para ver cómo se estaba tomando su pregunta porque no quería terminar perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sí, su capacidad para concentrarse siempre se hallaba gravemente amenazada cuando se encontraba cerca de Edward. Isabella no entendía aquella reacción suya ante él, pero la aceptaba de todas maneras. El barón era capaz de ponerla nerviosa sin llegar a decir una palabra. Perturbaba la paz de su alma, y además la llenaba de confusión. Cuando tenía cerca a Edward, Isabella quería que se fuera. Pero cuando Edward estaba lejos de ella, entonces lo echaba de menos.

Isabella le dio la espalda y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Piensas mantenerme encerrada en esta torre durante el resto de mi vida? —le preguntó finalmente.

Edward sonrió ante la preocupación que había oído en su voz.

—Isabella, la puerta no estaba atrancada —dijo.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Isabella, dándose la vuelta y lanzándole la mirada de incredulidad más grande que se pudiera llegar a imaginar—. ¿Pretendes decirme que no he estado encerrada en esta torre durante toda la semana? —Dios, sentía deseos de chillar—. ¿Podría haber escapado?

—No, no podrías haber escapado, pero podrías haber salido de la habitación —respondió Edward.

—No te creo —anunció Isabella. Cruzó los brazos delante de ella, imitando burlonamente la postura de Edward—. Mentirías solo para hacerme parecer estúpida. Cuentas con una ventaja muy injusta, Edward, porque yo nunca, nunca miento. Por consiguiente —concluyó—, el combate es muy desigual.

Emmett apareció en el hueco de la puerta. El hermano mediano lucía su habitual fruncimiento de ceño. Aun así también se le veía un poco receloso, y estuvo mirando a Isabella durante un buen rato antes de que terminara entrando en la habitación.

—Esta vez la sujetarás —le dijo a Edward.

Isabella dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación a Edward y lo vio sonreír.

—Ahora Isabella no tiene fiebre, Emmett, y es tan dócil como una gatita —observó. Luego se volvió hacia Isabella y le dijo que fuera a la cama para que Emmett pudiera quitarle el vendaje.

Isabella asintió. Sabía qué era lo que había que hacer, pero la timidez se impuso al sentido común.

—Si os marcháis los dos, dispondré de un momento de intimidad para hacer la preparación —dijo pasados unos instantes.

—¿La preparación de qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Soy una dama muy dulce y delicada —balbuceó Isabella—. No permitiré que ninguno de vosotros vea nada que no sea mi herida. Eso es lo que prepararé.

Se había puesto lo bastante roja para que Edward comprendiera que hablaba muy en serio. Emmett empezó a toser, pero el suspiro de Edward fue más sonoro.

—No es momento para la modestia, Isabella. Además, yo ya he visto tus... piernas.

Isabella irguió los hombros, lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se apresuró a ir hacia la cama. Cogió una de las pieles de animal que había caído al suelo, y cuando se hubo situado encima de la cama, extendió la piel por encima de ella y luego se subió las prendas hasta el inicio de sus muslos.

Luciendo solo el vendaje expuesto, dio comienzo la larga tarea de ir desenrollando la tela.

Emmett se arrodilló junto a ella mientras quitaba el vendaje; y entonces Isabella vio que había una sombra oscura debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Se preguntó cómo se habría hecho aquel morado, y luego pasó apresuradamente a la conclusión de que el responsable de ello probablemente fuese uno de sus hermanos. Qué personas tan odiosas, se dijo a sí misma, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba siendo muy delicado mientras quitaba los pegajosos hilos de su piel.

—Vaya, Emmett, pero si no es peor que cuando te dan un pellizco —le dijo con alivio.

Edward se había colocado junto a la cama, y parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre Isabella en el caso de que ella se moviera.

Tener a los dos hombres mirando su muslo resultaba bastante incómodo. Isabella no tardó en volver a sentirse bastante turbada. Entonces dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pensando que así podría desviar la atención de Edward de su muslo.

—¿Por qué hay cerraduras en cada lado de la puerta? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, poniendo cara de perplejidad.

—Me refiero a esa pequeña tabla de madera que se desliza dentro, de los aros para cerrar la puerta —explicó Isabella a toda prisa—. Habéis puesto aros en ambos lados. ¿A qué es debido eso? —preguntó, fingiendo sentir mucho interés por un tema tan ridículo.

Su estrategia dio resultado, no obstante. Edward se volvió, miró la puerta y luego volvió a mirar a Isabella. Ahora estaba contemplando su cara, olvidando, por el momento, su muslo descubierto.

—¿Y bien? —lo retó ella—. ¿O es que cuando hicisteis la puerta te sentías tan confuso que no pudiste decidir en qué lado había que poner los pestillos?

—Isabella, se trata de la misma razón por la que la escalera se encuentra construida a la izquierda —replicó Edward. Un tenue pero innegable destello relució en su ojo, y a Isabella la complació el cambio que aquello producía en su apariencia. Cuando sonreía, Edward no resultaba ni la mitad de preocupante.

—¿Y cuál es esa razón? —preguntó, sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

—Que lo prefiero así.

—Esa es una razón muy mezquina —anunció Isabella.

Luego siguió sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le había cogido la mano a Edward, después de lo cual se apresuró a soltársela y se volvió para mirar a Emmett.

El hermano mediano estaba mirando a Edward. Luego se incorporó y dijo:

—Se ha curado.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia la línea espantosamente irregular que marcaba su muslo y torció el gesto ante aquella horrible cicatriz. Pero luego recuperó rápidamente el control de sí misma, avergonzándose de lo superficial de su reacción. ¡Vaya, pero si ella no era nada vanidosa!

Edward no había visto los resultados de la labor de Emmett. Se inclinó hacia delante para hacer a un lado la piel de animal. Isabella le apartó la mano y luego apretó el borde del cobertor contra la cama.

—Tu hermano acaba de decir que se ha curado, Edward —le dijo.

Obviamente él quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Isabella soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Edward apartó el cobertor de un manotazo. Isabella intentó bajarse el vestido, pero Edward le agarró las manos y lenta, deliberadamente, fue subiendo la sobreveste hasta que la totalidad del muslo de Isabella quedó al descubierto.

—No hay ninguna infección —observó Emmett, dirigiéndose a Edward mientras contemplaba la escena desde el otro lado de la cama.

—Sí, se ha curado —anunció Edward con una inclinación de cabeza.

Cuando le soltó las manos a Isabella, esta se apresuró a alisarse el vestido. Preguntó:

—¿No habías creído a tu propio hermano? —preguntó, pareciendo sentirse muy consternada.

Edward y Emmett intercambiaron una mirada que Isabella no pudo interpretar.

—Por supuesto que no le has creído —musitó ella—. Probablemente también le pusiste negro ese ojo —añadió, dejando que se le notara el disgusto que sentía—. Eso es lo que he de esperar de los hermanos Masen.

Edward mostró su exasperación dándose la vuelta y echando a andar hacia la puerta. Su estrepitoso suspiro lo siguió. Emmett permaneció donde estaba, contemplando a Isabella con el ceño fruncido durante cosa de un minuto más, y luego siguió a su hermano.

Isabella repitió su agradecimiento.

—Ya sé que se te ordenó que atendieras mi herida, Emmett —le dijo—, pero aun así te lo agradezco de todas maneras.

Isabella estaba segura de aquel hombre tan hosco y malhumorado despreciaría su cumplido, y se preparó para soportar sus insultos. Fuera cual fuera la vileza que él le dijese, ella pondría humildemente la otra mejilla.

Emmett no se molestó en decir nada. Isabella se sintió bastante decepcionada. ¿Cómo iba a poder demostrar a los Masen que era una doncella muy dulce y delicada si ellos no le daban ocasión de hacerlo?

—La cena se servirá dentro de una hora, Isabella. Puedes reunirte con nosotros en la sala cuando Jasper venga a buscarte.

Edward salió por la puerta después de haber hecho su anuncio. Emmett, sin embargo, se detuvo y luego se volvió lentamente para mirar de nuevo a Isabella. Parecía estar meditando alguna decisión.

—¿Quién es Polifemo? —preguntó finalmente.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos. Qué pregunta tan extraña.

—Vaya, pues era un gigante que mandaba a los cíclopes en el antiguo relato de Hornero —respondió—. Polifemo era un gigante horriblemente deformado que tenía un solo y enorme ojo justo en el centro de su fren te. Se comió a los soldados de Ulises para cenar —añadió con un delicado encogimiento de hombros.

A Emmett no le gustó nada su respuesta.

—Por el amor de Dios —musitó.

—¡No deberías estar tomando el nombre de Dios en vano! —gritó Isabella—. ¿Y qué razón puedes tener para preguntarme quién era Polifemo?

El sonido de unos pasos que se alejaban rápidamente hizo que Isabella supusiera que Emmett no iba a responderle.

Pero aun así, ni la descortesía del hermano mediano logró disminuir el placer que estaba sintiendo Isabella. Saltó de la cama y soltó una carcajada. ¡Dios, por fin iba a poder salir de aquella habitación! No había creído ni por un solo instante que la puerta hubiese permanecido sin cerrar durante toda la semana. Edward le había dicho aquello solo para que se preocupara. Claro, pensó, porque a poco que se lo permitiera él me haría creer que soy una mentecata.

Isabella rebuscó dentro de su saquito. Deseó tener un bonito vestido que ponerse, y entonces comprendió lo insensato de aquel deseo. Era su cautiva, por el amor del cielo, no su invitada.

Necesitó la totalidad de cinco minutos para prepararse. Luego se dedicó a ir y venir por la habitación durante un buen rato, y después fue hacia la puerta para averiguar cuán sólidamente cerrada estaba. La puerta se abrió tan bruscamente de par en par con el primer tirón que poco faltó para que hiciera caer a Isabella.

Era evidente que Edward había dejado abierta la puerta solo para tenderle una trampa. Isabella quería creer aquella historia... hasta que se acordó de que Edward había salido de la habitación antes que Emmett.

Unos sonidos subieron por el hueco de la escalera, atrayendo a Isabella hacia el rellano. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y se esforzó por oír la conversación, pero la distancia resultó ser demasiado grande para que pudiera distinguir alguna palabra. Isabella finalmente se dio por vencida y se volvió para entrar en su habitación. Entonces vio la larga tabla de madera apoyada en el muro de piedra y, siguiendo un impulso, la cogió con las manos y fue arrastrándola hasta el interior de su dormitorio. Escondió la tabla debajo de su cama, sonriendo para sí misma ante lo osado de su acción.

—Puede que me entren ganas de dejarte encerrado fuera, Edward —dijo después—,en vez de permitir que seas tú quien me deje encerrada dentro.

Como si pudiera permitirse mucho de lo que fuese, pensó. Dios, había pasado demasiado tiempo confinada dentro de aquella habitación y seguramente esa era la razón por la que ahora encontraba tal diversión en sus pensamientos.

Jasper tardó una eternidad en venir a buscarla. Isabella ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward le había mentido, y que solo estaba siendo cruel con ella.

Cuando oyó el ruido de pasos, sonrió con alivio y se apresuró a colocarse junto a la ventana. Alisando su vestido y poniéndose bien los cabellos, se obligó a adoptar una expresión de calma.

Jasper no estaba frunciendo el ceño. Eso ya era una sorpresa. Aquella noche se le veía muy elegante, ataviado con el color del bosque en primavera. Aquel cálido verdor lo hacía parecer apuesto.

Cuando habló, había ternura en su voz.

—Lady Isabella, querría hablar un momento contigo antes de que bajemos —anunció en lugar de pronunciar un saludo.

Después le lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y procedió a seguir un camino, que lo llevó directamente delante de ella.

—Elisabeth probablemente se unirá a la familia —siguió diciendo—. Sabe que estás aquí y...

—¿Se siente muy desgraciada?

—Sí, aunque se trata de algo más que un mero sentirse desgraciada. Elisabeth no ha dicho nada, pero la expresión que hay en sus ojos me tiene un poco preocupado.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Te lo digo porque me parecía que te debía una explicación, para que así pudieras ir preparándote.

—¿Por qué estás preocupado? Es evidente que la opinión que tenías acerca de mí ha sufrido un gran cambio. ¿Es porque te ayudé durante la batalla contra mi hermano?

—Bueno, por supuesto que sí —balbuceó Jasper.

—Eso es una razón realmente lamentable —le dijo entonces Isabella.

—¿Sientes haberme salvado la vida? —preguntó Jasper.

—No me entiendes, Jasper. Lo que siento es haberme visto obligada a quitarle la vida a otro hombre para poder ayudarte —le explicó ella—. Pero no lamento haber sido capaz de ayudarte.

—Te contradices, lady Isabella —le dijo Jasper. Parecía muy confuso.

Era imposible que lo entendiera. Se parecía demasiado a su hermano. Sí, supuso Isabella, Jasper estaba acostumbrado a matar al igual que lo estaba Edward, y nunca comprendería la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ella por la manera en que se había comportado. ¡Dios, pero si probablemente incluso veía su ayuda como un acto heroico!

—Creo que preferiría que hubieras encontrado algo bueno en mí y que esa fuera la razón por la cual has cambiado de opinión —le dijo.

—No te entiendo —observó Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya lo sé. —Las palabras fueron dichas con tal tristeza que Jasper sintió el impulso de consolarla.

—Eres una mujer realmente insólita.

—Intento no serlo. Pero resulta difícil, cuando piensas en mi pasado.

—Cuando te digo que pienso que eres insólita, te estoy haciendo un elogio —replicó Jasper a su vez, sonriendo ante la preocupación que había percibido en la voz de ella y preguntándose si Isabella pensaría que insólita quería decir que tenía alguna clase de defecto.

Sacudió la cabeza y luego se volvió y encabezó la marcha escalera abajo, explicándole a Isabella mientras andaba que si se diera el caso de que llegara a resbalar, entonces tendría que agarrarse rápidamente a los hombros de él para no perder el equilibrio, y precipitarse escalera abajo. Los escalones se hallaban un poco húmedos, y había algunos sitios en los que resultaban bastante resbaladizos.

Jasper mantuvo un incesante monólogo mientras bajaban por la escalera, pero Isabella se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para que pudiera escucharlo. Por dentro estaba echa un auténtico manojo de nervios ante la posibilidad de que por fin fuera a conocer a Elisabeth.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala, Jasper se apresuró a colocarse junto a Isabella y le ofreció el brazo. Isabella rechazó aquel gesto tan galante, temerosa de que el cambio de parecer de Jasper no fuese a sentar demasiado bien entre sus hermanos.

Con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, Isabella cruzó las manos delante de ella y volvió su atención hacia la sala. Dios, era de unas proporciones realmente gigantescas, con un hogar de piedra ocupando una considerable porción del muro ante el que se encontraba ella. A la derecha de la gran chimenea, si bien a una cierta distancia de ella, había una enorme mesa, lo bastante larga para acoger a por lo menos una veintena de comensales. La mesa estaba colocada encima de una plataforma de madera. Taburetes llenos de signos se alineaban a lo largo de los dos lados de la mesa, algunos de ellos todavía en pie pero bastantes más volcados.

Un olor extraño llegó hasta Isabella, y ella arrugó la nariz en respuesta. Entonces miró a su alrededor y enseguida divisó cuál era la causa de aquel olor. Los junquillos que cubrían el suelo de la sala estaban oscurecidos por el paso del tiempo. De hecho, estaban llenos de suciedad acumulada. Un gran fuego ardía en la chimenea calentando el hedor, y por si eso no fuese suficiente para revolverle el estómago, una docena de perros añadían a aquella pestilencia el olor de la suciedad de sus cuerpos mientras dormían pegados los unos a los otros, formando un satisfecho montón en el centro de la sala.

Isabella se quedó completamente atónita ante todo aquel desorden, pero estaba decidida a guardarse sus pensamientos para ella misma. Si los Masen deseaban vivir igual que lo hacían los animales, entonces que así fuese. A ella ciertamente le daba igual lo que hicieran.

Cuando Jasper la empujó suavemente con el codo, Isabella echó a andar hacia la plataforma. Emmett ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa, dando la espalda a la pared que se alzaba detrás de él. El hermano mediano observaba a Isabella y ponía cara de estar sumido en profundas reflexiones acerca de algo. Trataba de mirar a través de Isabella, de la misma manera en que Isabella trataba de fingir que nada de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor la estaba afectando en lo más mínimo.

Una vez que ella y Jasper hubieron pasado a ocupar sus lugares en la mesa, varios soldados de diverso rango y estatura fueron entrando en la sala. Los recién llegados ocuparon los taburetes restantes, salvo el que había en la cabecera de la mesa junto al sitio de Isabella. Ella supuso que el taburete vacío sería el que pertenecía a Edward, quien después de todo era el jefe del clan Masen.

Isabella se disponía a preguntar a Jasper en qué momento se reuniría con ellos Edward, cuando la voz de Emmett resonó en la sala.

—¡Sue!

El alarido se llevó consigo la pregunta de Isabella. El grito que acababa de lanzar Emmett fue rápidamente contestado por una estruendosa respuesta, procedente de la despensa que había a la derecha de la sala:

—¡Ya lo hemos oído!

Acto seguido apareció Sue, haciendo equilibrios con una pila de tablas vacías sujeta con un brazo y una gran bandeja llena de carne en el otro. Dos sirvientas siguieron los pasos de Sue cargadas con unas cuantas bandejas adicionales, todas ellas rebosantes de comida. Una tercera sirvienta, apareció detrás de ellas para poner fin a la procesión, con varias hogazas de un pan de dura corteza en las manos y unas cuantas más apretadas debajo de los brazos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan repulsivo que Isabella se quedó sin habla. Sue fue depositando ruidosamente en el centro de la mesa la bandeja que había traído consigo, e indicó con un gesto a las otras sirvientas que hicieran lo mismo que ella. Las tablas que se utilizaban para corner volaron por los aires como discos propulsados en un campo de batalla, girando locamente alrededor de la cabeza de Isabella antes de que terminaran aterrizando sobre la mesa, para ser seguidas por un rápido reparto de rechonchas jarras de cerveza. Los hombres, encabezados por Emmett, empezaron a comer sin perder un instante.

Obviamente aquello representaba alguna clase, de señal para los perros dormidos, ya que todos se apresuraron a levantarse de un salto y corrieron a ocupar posiciones a lo largo de ambos lados de la mesa. Isabella no entendió la razón de aquel comportamiento tan extraño hasta que el primer hueso pasó volando por encima de los hombros de uno de los soldados. El hueso así descartado fue recogido inmediatamente por uno de los perros más enormes, una especie de mastín que era casi dos veces del tamaño de los lebreles que lo flanqueaban. A continuación hubo una serie de feroces gruñidos hasta que otro desperdicio bruscamente desechado de la mesa fue arrojado por encima de otro hombro, y luego este fue seguido por más y más desperdicios, hasta que todos los perros estuvieron absortos en un frenético alimentarse, al igual que los hombres que los rodeaban.

Isabella contempló a los hombres. No podía ocultar la repugnancia que sentía y ni siquiera intentó hacerlo. No obstante, sí que se le quitó el hambre.

A lo largo de toda la cena no se intercambió ni una sola palabra decente, y por encima del chasquear de mandíbulas de los perros que resonaba como telón de fondo solo pudieron oírse los gruñidos obscenos de unos hombres profundamente concentrados en disfrutar de sus platos.

Al principio Isabella pensó que aquello era alguna clase de truco para hacerla vomitar, pero como la cosa siguió y siguió hasta que todos los hombres se hubieron llenado el estómago y eructado su satisfacción, se vio obligada a reconsiderar su manera de pensar.

—No estás comiendo nada, Isabella. ¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó Jasper con la boca llena de comida, ya que por fin se había dado cuenta de que Isabella no había tocado ninguna de las carnes que fueron aterrizando entre ellos.

—La tenía, pero se me ha quitado —susurró Isabella.

Vio cómo Jasper bebía un largo trago de cerveza y luego se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su túnica. Isabella cerró los ojos.

—Dime una cosa, Jasper —consiguió murmurar finalmente—. ¿Por qué razón los hombres no esperaron a Edward? Yo hubiese pensado que él lo habría exigido.

—Oh, Edward nunca come con nosotros —respondió Jasper. Arrancó un trozo de pan de una enorme hogaza y le ofreció una parte a Isabella. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Edward nunca come con vosotros? —preguntó después.

—No desde que nuestro padre murió y Esme se puso enferma —Precisó Jasper.

—¿Quién es Esme?

—Era —la corrigió Jasper—. Ahora está muerta. —Eructó antes de seguir hablando—. Esme era el ama de llaves. Ya hacía unos cuantos años que hubiese tenido que morir —prosiguió, de una manera bastante faltade sensibilidad en opinión de Isabella—. Yo pensaba que nos sobreviviría a todos. Elisabeth no quería ni oír hablar de sustituirla, porque decía que eso heriría sus sentimientos. Hacia el final, los ojos le fallaron y la mitad de las veces no podía encontrar la mesa.

Jasper dio otro enorme mordisco a la carne y arrojó distraídamente el hueso por encima de su hombro. Isabella se vio obligada a esquivar el desperdicio. Una nueva oleada de ira se adueñó de ella.

—En todo caso —siguió diciendo Jasper—, Edward es el señor de esta mansión. Siempre se mantiene lo más separado posible de la familia. Creo que también prefiere comer solo.

—No lo dudo —musitó Isabella.

¡Y pensar que ella había tenido tantas ganas de salir de su habitación!

—¿Los hombres de Edward siempre comen con semejante entusiasmo? —preguntó.

Su pregunta pareció dejar bastante confuso a Jasper. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Cuando han estado de servicio durante un día entero, diría que sí.

Cuando Isabella ya estaba empezando a pensar que no podría seguir viendo a aquellos hombres ni un solo instante más, la terrible prueba llegó a un brusco final. Los soldados fueron levantándose uno a uno, eructaron y se marcharon. Si el ritual no hubiera sido tan repugnante, Isabella quizá lo habría encontrado gracioso.

Los perros también se retiraron, dirigiéndose con lánguidos andares hacia el hogar para formar una nueva pirámide delante de él. Isabella decidió que aquellos animales estaban mejor disciplinados que sus dueños. Ninguno de ellos se despidió con un eructo.

—No has comido nada —dijo Jasper—. ¿Es que no te ha gustado la cena? —preguntó. Había hablado en voz muy baja, e Isabella pensó que lo hacía para que Emmett no pudiera oír lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Eso era una cena? —preguntó Isabella, sin poder evitar que la ira que sentía hiciera acto de presencia en su voz.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? —intervino súbitamente Emmett con un fruncimiento de ceño del tamaño de la sala.

—Yo lo llamaría llenarse la tripa.

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir con eso —replicó Emmett.

—Pues entonces para mí será un inmenso placer explicártelo —respondió Isabella—. He visto a animales que tenían mejores modales. —Asintió, dando así más énfasis a su comentario—. Los hombres comen su comida, Emmett. Lo que acabo de presenciar no ha sido una cena. No, porque solo era un montón de animales vestidos de hombres que se llenaban la tripa. ¿Eso es lo bastante claro para ti?

El rostro de Emmett había ido enrojeciendo durante el discurso de Isabella. Parecía a punto de saltar a través de la mesa y estrangularla. Isabella estaba demasiado furiosa para que pudiera importarle. Dar rienda suelta a una pequeña parte de su ira le había resultado muy agradable.

—Me parece que has dejado, muy clara cuál es tu postura al respecto. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Emmett?

Oh, Dios, el que acababa de hablar era Edward y su profunda voz había sonado justo detrás de la espalda de Isabella. No se atrevió a volverse, temiendo perder su recién encontrado coraje.

Isabella lo sentía terriblemente cerca de ella. Se echó hacia atrás, retrocediendo de manera casi imperceptible, y sintió cómo los muslos de Edward le rozaban sus omóplatos. Entonces fue cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de que no hubiese debido tocarlo, porque recordaba demasiado bien el poder que encerraban aquellos muslos tan musculosos.

Decidió que lo haría caer de la plataforma. Poniéndose en pie, Isabella se volvió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se encontró incrustada contrael barón de Masen. Edward no había cedido ni un solo centímetro, y ahora fue Isabella la que se vio obligada a deslizarse cautelosamente alrededor de él. Se recogió las faldas y bajó de la plataforma, después de lo cual se volvió nuevamente hacia Edward con la firme intención de decirle lo que pensaba de aquella bárbara cena. Entonces cometió el error de levantar la vista hacia él, se encontró contemplando sus ojos verdes y sintió cómo el valor huía de ella.

Aquel poder místico que Edward parecía poseer sobre la mente de Isabella era realmente muy infortunado. Ahora lo estaba utilizando, se dijo ella, para robarle sus pensamientos. Que Dios la ayudara, porque ni siquiera podía recordar qué era lo que había querido decirle.

Sin que hubiera llegado a pronunciar ni una sola palabra de despedida, Isabella dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente. Pensó que aquello ya era más que suficiente como victoria después de todo, porque en realidad hubiese preferido correr.

Ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de la entrada de la sala antes de que la orden de Edward la detuviera.

—No te he dado permiso para que te fueras, Isabella.

Cada palabra fue articulada con una gran lentitud.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward con la espalda rígida, le dirigió una sonrisa que no podía ser menos sincera y le lanzó su respuesta con el mismo tono exagerado que había empleado él.

—No te lo he pedido —le dijo.

Isabella tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de asombro que estaba poniendo Edward antes de que ella volviera a darle la espalda. Luego echó a andar, musitando para sí misma que después de todo ella no era nada más que un peón, y que los peones ciertamente no tenían por qué obedecer la voluntad de sus captores. Sí, las injusticias que le estaban siendo infligidas eran realmente muy injustas. Ella era una dama dulce y delicada.

Isabella se encontraba tan ocupada hablándose en susurros a sí misma que no llegó a oír moverse a Edward. Cuando sintió cómo sus enormes manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, Isabella pensó de manera un tantofrenética que ahora él acababa de actuar igual que un lobo.

Edward aplicó una sutil presión para detenerla, pero en realidad esta no era necesaria. Nada más tocarla, él pudo sentir cómo la rigidez iba abandonando rápidamente los hombros de Isabella.

Isabella se apoyó en él. Edward la sintió temblar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no le estaba prestando la menor atención. No, Isabella había vuelto la mirada hacia la entrada de la sala. Estaba mirando a Elisabeth.

_**Bueno pues Isabella es toda un as en llevar la contraria a Edward y parece que es la única que tiene valor para ello… Jasper definitivamente tiene otro concepto de Isabella, tanta amabilidad… es sospechosa no¿? jejejeje…. Y ya apareció Elisabeth… que reacción creen que tendrá… en fin guapetonas… mañana lo sabremos no se impacienten… besotes.**_


	9. Elisabeth de Masen

**Elisabeth de Masen**

.

.

.

Isabella quedó horrorizada por la visión que permanecía inmóvil ante ella. Reconoció a Elisabeth inmediatamente, porque la mujer se parecía notablemente a su hermano Jasper. Tenía sus mismos cabellos rubios, y sus ojos también eran azules. Pero no era ni mucho menos tan alta como Jasper, y estaba demasiado delgada, con un tono cetrino en la tez que indicó a Isabella que había estado enferma.

Elisabeth llevaba un vestido que en algún momento podía haber sido de un color muy pálido. Ahora se hallaba tan cubierto de polvo y suciedad que su verdadero color no era reconocible. Sus cabellos, largos y resecos, parecían tan sucios como su vestido. Isabella pensó que podía haber algo más que suciedad viviendo en aquel pegajoso abandono.

Una vez que la conmoción inicial se hubo disipado, Isabella ya no se sintió repelida por la presencia de Elisabeth. Podía ver la expresión acosada que había en los ojos de la pobre muchacha. Allí había dolor, y una desesperación tal que hizo que Isabella sintiera deseos de echarse a llorar. ¡Santo Dios, su hermano había causado aquello! Entonces Isabella supo sin lugar a dudas que James ardería en las llamas del infierno durante toda la eternidad.

Edward pasó el brazo por los hombros de Isabella y tiró de ella hasta dejarla inmóvil junto a él. Isabella no entendió el motivo que lo había impulsado a hacer aquello, pero dejó de temblar dentro de su abrazo.

—¡La mataré, Edward! –dijo Elisabeth, gritando la amenaza.

Emmett apareció de pronto. Isabella lo vio correr hacia su hermana y cogerla del brazo.

Elisabeth se detuvo y luego siguió lentamente a su hermano hacia la mesa. Emmett estaba hablándole, pero lo hacía en un tono demasiado bajo para que Isabella pudiera oír lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero lo que decía pareció calmar a su hermana. Los andares de Elisabeth perdieron la rigidez anterior, y llegó a asentir varias veces en respuesta a las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo su hermano.

Cuando Elisabeth estuvo sentada junto a Emmett, de pronto volvió a gritar su amenaza.

—¡Tengo derecho a matarla, Edward!

Había tal odio en aquellos ojos que Isabella habría dado un paso atrás si Edward no la hubiera estado sujetando tan firmemente.

No sabía cómo responder a la amenaza. Finalmente asintió, indicando a Elisabeth que entendía lo que había prometido hacer, y luego se le ocurrió que aquel asentimiento podía ser interpretado como que ella estaba de acuerdo con el que llevara a cabo su amenaza.

—Puedes intentarlo, Elisabeth –respondió.

Su respuesta pareció empujar a Elisabeth hacia la rabia más completa. La hermana de Edward se levantó, moviéndose con tal rapidez que el taburete cayó de la plataforma y se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra.

—Cuando me des la espalda, entonces yo...

—Basta.

La voz de Edward creó ecos en las paredes. La orden obtuvo una reacción inmediata en Elisabeth, que pareció marchitarse ante los ojos de Isabella.

A Emmett obviamente no le había gustado nada la manera en que Edward le había gritado a su hermana, porque dirigió un feroz fruncimiento de ceño a su hermano mayor antes de recoger el taburete de Elisabeth y ayudarla a sentarse.

Edward masculló un juramento. Dejó de sujetar los hombros de Isabella, pero la mantuvo prisionera cogiéndola de la mano. Y luego salió de la sala, remolcándola detrás de él. Isabella tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás.

Edward no aflojó ni el paso ni su presa hasta que hubieron llegado al pequeño rellano que había delante del dormitorio de la torre ocupado por Isabella.

—¿Cómo has podido permitir que llegara a ese estado? –quiso saber Isabella

—Tu hermano es el responsable de su estado –respondió Edward.

Isabella sabía que iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Irguió los hombros y dijo:

—Estoy muy cansada, Edward. Me gustaría irme a la cama.

Entró en la habitación andando muy despacio mientras rezaba para que él no la siguiera. Cuando oyó sus botas resonando sobre los escalones, supo que Edward se había ido.

Isabella se volvió y cerró la puerta, y casi consiguió llegar a la cama antes de empezar a llorar.

Edward volvió inmediatamente a la sala. Tenía intención de exigir la cooperación de sus hermanos en el plan que se había trazado para Isabella.

Emmett y Jasper todavía estaban sentados a la mesa, compartiendo una jarra de cerveza que había entre ellos. Elisabeth, gracias a Dios, ya se había ido de la sala.

Cuando Edward hubo tomado asiento, Jasper le pasó la jarra de cerveza en el mismo instante en que Emmett lo interpelaba.

—¿Es que ahora los Masen vamos a tener que proteger a la hermana de James de uno de los nuestros?

—Isabella no le ha hecho nada a Elisabeth –la defendió Jasper—. Ella no se parece en nada a su hermano, Emmett, y tú lo sabes muy bien. La hemos tratado de una manera vergonzosa, y aun así Isabella nunca ha llegado a decir ni una sola palabra de protesta.

—No juegues a hacerte el campeón de Isabella conmigo –replicó Emmett—. Isabella es valiente, cierto –admitió con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Ya has contado la historia de cómo te salvó el trasero durante la batalla, Jasper. ¡Dios, de hecho has vuelto a contarla tantas veces que me la sé de memoria! –añadió, pasando a mirar a Edward—. Pero ahora no estamos hablando del carácter de Isabella. Su presencia pone muy nerviosa a Elisabeth.

—Sí –exclamó Edward—. Y eso me complace.

—¿Qué has dicho? –le demandó Emmett

—Emmett, antes de que pierdas los estribos, respóndeme a esto. ¿Cuándo te habló Elisabeth por última vez?

—En Londres, justo después de que la encontráramos –respondió Emmett. Su voz temblaba de irritación, pero Edward no se sintió ofendido por ella.

—¿Jasper? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu hermana te dirigió la palabra?

—Mi caso es el mismo que el de Emmett –respondió Jasper, frunciendo el ceño—. Elisabeth me contó lo que había ocurrido, y eso fue todo. Tú sabes que no le ha dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie desde aquella noche.

—Hasta esta noche –les recordó Edward—. Elisabeth le habló a Isabella.

—¿Y a ti te parece que eso es una buena señal? –preguntó Emmett con incredulidad—. Elisabeth por fin habla, eso es cierto, pero únicamente de asesinar, hermano. Santo Dios, nuestra dulce hermana jura que matará a Isabella. Yo no lo veo como una recuperación.

—Elisabeth está volviendo a nosotros –explicó Edward—. Ahora en ella sólo hay ira, una ira tan intensa y abrasadora que prácticamente consume su mente, pero creo que, con la ayuda de Isabella, Elisabeth empezará a curarse.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando nuestra hermana Kate vino a visitarnos, Elisabeth ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla –dijo—. ¿Por qué piensas que Isabella puede llegar a ayudar a Elisabeth cuando su propia hermana no pudo hacerlo?

Edward descubrió que le resultaba muy difícil exponer sus sentimientos bajo la forma de una explicación. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir nada que fuera realmente importante con sus dos hermanos menores. No, su costumbre habitual era limitarse a dar órdenes, esperando que todas y cada una de ellas fueran llevadas a la práctica a su completa satisfacción. Edward gobernaba su casa de la misma manera que gobernaba a sus hombres, y de una manera muy parecida a como lo había hecho su padre antes que él. La única excepción a aquella ley sagrada se daba cuando iba a adiestrar a sus hombres. Entonces Edward se convertía en un participante activo además de en su instructor, exigiendo de cada soldado únicamente aquellas proezas que él mismo ya había llevado a cabo.

Peor no cabía duda de que aquella no era una circunstancia habitual. Sus hermanos merecían saber lo que pensaba hacer Edward. Elisabeth también era su hermana. Sí, y también tenían derecho a expresar sus opiniones.

—Yo digo que volvamos a hacer venir a Kate –intervino Emmett, con las mandíbulas tozudamente apretadas.

—No es necesario –declaró Edward—. Isabella ayudará a Elisabeth. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es indicarle el camino a seguir –añadió con la sombra de una sonrisa—. Isabella es la única que entenderá lo que está ocurriendo dentro de la mente de Elisabeth. Tarde o temprano, nuestra hermana terminará acudiendo a ella.

—Sí, Edward –replicó Emmett—. Elisabeth acudirá a tu Isabella, desde luego, pero con una daga en la mano y el asesinato en la mente. Nos veremos obligados a tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

—Yo no quiero que Isabella corra ningún peligro –observó Jasper—. Creo que deberíamos haberla dejado allí, y de esa manera James no hubiese tardado mucho en encontrarla. Y no es la Isabella de Edward, Emmett. Todos somos igualmente responsables de ella.

—Isabella es mía, Jasper –anunció Edward. Su voz era suave, pero el desafío se hallaba presente en la rigidez de sus hombros y en la manera como miraba a su hermano.

Jasper asintió de mala gana. Emmett, que no se había sentido nada complacido por el tono posesivo de la voz de Edward, contempló el intercambio de miradas que tenía lugar entre los dos hermanos.

De pronto Emmett estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Jasper, lo cual era una auténtica rareza porque habitualmente Jasper y Emmett adoptaban puntos de vista opuestos en casi todos los asuntos importantes.

—Isabella quizá debería haberse quedado atrás –dijo, pensando que acto seguido sacaría a relucir la posibilidad de devolverla lo más pronto posible.

El puño de Edward golpeó la mesa con la fuerza suficiente para volcar la jarra de cerveza. Si Jasper no hubiera reaccionado tan rápidamente como lo hizo, esta habría caído de la mesa para estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Isabella no va a ir a ninguna parte, Emmett –dijo Edward—. No volveré a preguntártelo, hermano. ¿Cuento con tu respaldo en esta decisión?

Un largo momento de silencio fue prolongándose entre los dos hermanos.

—Con que así es como están las cosas –dijo Emmett finalmente.

Edward asintió. Jasper los miró con cara de perplejidad. Era evidente que algo se le había pasado por alto, pero no lograba entender qué era.

—Sí, así es como están las cosas –convino Edward —. ¿Piensas desafiarme en esto?

Emmett suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No –dijo finalmente—. Puedes contar conmigo, Edward, aunque me gustaría advertirte acerca de los problemas que traerá esta decisión.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de parecer, Emmett.

Edward no parecía dispuesto a explicar la conversación. Jasper decidió esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con Emmett a solas, y entonces averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, otro comentario que se había hecho antes lo impulsó a formular una rápida pregunta.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué querías decir cuando dijiste que Isabella solo necesita que se le indique el camino a seguir para ayudar a Elisabeth?

Edward al fin se volvió hacia Jasper. Se sentía muy complacido por poder contar con el apoyo de Emmett, y eso había hecho que su humor mejorara bastante.

—Isabella ha tenido experiencias que la ayudarán con nuestra hermana –dijo—. Propongo que hagamos que las dos estén juntas lo más frecuentemente posible. Emmett, tú tendrás que llevar a tu hermana a la cena cada noche. Tú, Jasper, traerás a Isabella. Tú no le das tanto miedo.

—¿Yo le doy miedo? –preguntó Emmett con incredulidad.

Edward pasó por alto la pregunta, aunque le lanzó una mirada de irritación a Emmett para hacerle saber lo poco que le gustaba que lo interrumpieran.

—El que Elisabeth o Isabella rechacen la invitación carece de importancia. Traedlas por la fuerza si tenéis que hacerlo, pero comerán juntas.

—Elisabeth destruirá a nuestra delicada Isabella –se apresuró a decir Jasper—. Oh, la dulce Isabella nunca podrá hacer frente a...

—La dulce Isabella tiene más temperamento que una galerna de invierno, Jasper –dijo Edward en un tono bastante exasperado—. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es animarla a que dé rienda suelta a un poco de ese temperamento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –casi gritó Jasper, claramente asombrado—. Isabella es una doncella muy dulce y delicada ¿Por qué...?

El fruncimiento de ceño habitual en Emmett lo abandonó, y de hecho empezó a soltar una risita.

—También tiene un gancho de izquierda muy dulce y delicado, Jasper –dijo—. Y todos estamos lo suficientemente enterados de cuán tierna y cariñosa doncella es. Isabella lo gritó lo bastante fuerte para que toda Inglaterra pudiera oírlo.

—En aquel entonces la fiebre regía su mente –replicó Jasper—. Ya te dije que habríamos tenido que cortarle el pelo para dejar salir los demonios, Edward. Isabella no era ella misma, te lo aseguro. ¡Vaya, pero si ni siquiera sabe que le puso negro el ojo a Emmett!

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario que defiendas a Isabella ante mí –dijo.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con ella? –preguntó Jasper sin poder contenerse.

—Aquí tendrá un puerto seguro, Jasper –dijo, después de lo cual se levantó y ya se disponía a salir de la sala cuando el comentario de Emmett llegó hasta él.

—No será seguro hasta que Elisabeth recobre el juicio. Isabella va a verse sometida a una prueba terrible.

—Va a ser una prueba terrible para todos nosotros –dijo Edward—. Pero si Dios quiere, pronto habrá terminado todo.

Edward despidió a sus hermanos y fue al lago para hacer su sesión de natación

Sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Isabella. No podía negar la verdad. Un irónico capricho del destino había hecho que Isabella no se viera manchada por la negra naturaleza de James. Era una mujer a la que había que tener en cuenta. Isabella se oculta su verdadero carácter a sí misma, pensó Edward con una sonrisa. Pero a él se le habían proporcionado inapreciables atisbos de cuál era la auténtica lady Isabella. Aun así, había hecho falta una fiebre galopante para sacar a la luz su apasionado espíritu. Sí, Isabella era muy sensual y tenía una sed de vida que complacía considerablemente a Edward.

Quizá, pensó, Elisabeth también ayudará a Isabella. Sin que ella lo supiera, su hermana podía ayudar a librar a Isabella de algunas de sus capas.

Las gélidas aguas finalmente incomodaron lo suficiente a Edward para que dejara a un lado todo pensamiento. Terminaría de nadar y luego iría a ver a Isabella. Aquel motivo tan singular lo ayudó a pasar por el ritual todavía más deprisa de lo que era habitual en él.

Isabella acababa de abrir los postigos de su ventana cuando vio a Edward yendo hacia el lago. Le daba la espalda, e Isabella lo vio quitarse hasta la última prenda y zambullirse en el agua.

No sintió ninguna vergüenza al verlo sin su ropa. Sí, la desnudez de Edward no la incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Isabella se sentía demasiado atónita por lo que estaba haciendo aquel insensato para sonrojarse ante su desnudez. Además, el que la espalda de Edward estuviera vuelta hacia ella la salvaba de tener que sentirse realmente incómoda.

Isabella no podía creer que él fuera a zambullirse en el lago, pero eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, y sin un solo instante de vacilación.

La luna llena proporcionaba suficiente luz para que pudiera seguir a Edward a través del lago y de regreso. No lo perdió de vista en ningún instante, pero un súbito sentido de la modestia la impulsó a cerrar los ojos cuando Edward trepó a la orilla. Isabella esperó durante lo que le pareció un periodo de tiempo adecuado y luego volvió a mirar.

Edward estaba de pie junto a la orilla del lago, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cubierta. Parecía un vengador divino hijo de Zeus, porque se hallaba dotado con un cuerpo de lo más magnífico.

No se molestó en volver a ponerse la túnica, sino que se la echó descuidadamente encima de un hombro. ¿Acaso no sentía el frío? Isabella ya estaba temblando debido a la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Pero Edward se comportaba como si hiciese un cálido día de primavera. De hecho, volvía a su hogar andando sin ninguna prisa.

El corazón de Isabella aceleró progresivamente sus latidos conforme Edward iba acercándose. El barón de Masen se hallaba ciertamente muy bien proporcionado. Era largo de flancos, esbelto de cintura y extremadamente ancho en los hombros. La fuerza que había en la parte superior de sus brazos quedaba claramente delineada por la luz, e Isabella pudo ver músculos que prácticamente ondulaban a través de su pecho. El poder irradiaba de él incluso desde aquella distancia, atrayendo a Isabella y llenándola de inquietud al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Edward se detuvo de pronto y, alzando la mirada, sorprendió a Isabella observándolo. Ella levantó instintivamente la mano en un gesto de saludo, pero luego flaqueó en su intento. Isabella no podía ver la expresión que había en el rostro de Edward, pero supuso que estaría frunciendo el ceño. Bien sabía dios que esa era su expresión habitual.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a su cama, olvidando cerrar los postigos en su apresuramiento. Todavía estaba muy enfadada. Cada vez que la imagen de Elisabeth acudía a su mente, le entraban ganas de gritar. Pero lo que hizo fue llorar, durante casi una hora, hasta que tuvo las mejillas en carne viva y los ojos hinchados.

La razón inicial de su furia no fue otra que Elisabeth. La pobre muchacha había pasado por una prueba realmente terrible.

Isabella entendía muy bien lo que se sentía al hallarse a merced de otra persona. Conocía la rabia que había dentro de Elisabeth y compadecía a la joven.

Pero también estaba furiosa con los hermanos Masen. Ellos habían empeorado mucho más la situación al tratar con semejante falta de miramientos a Elisabeth.

Isabella tomó la decisión de que aceptaría cargar con toda la responsabilidad referente a Elisabeth. No pensaba que quisiera ayudar a la hermana de Edward porque James le hubiera causado tanto dolor. A pesar de que era la hermana de James, no iba a sentirse culpable a causa del parentesco. Ayudaría a Elisabeth precisamente debido a lo vulnerable y perdida que se hallaba la hermana de Edward.

Sería lo más amable posible con la joven, y también la trataría con cariño. Seguramente con el paso del tiempo Elisabeth terminaría aceptando su consuelo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, empezó a llorar de nuevo. Isabella se sentía terriblemente atrapada. Se hallaba muy cerca de la frontera y del hogar de su prima Alice, pero ahora tendría que esperar algún tiempo antes de que pudiera llevara a cabo su huida. Elisabeth necesitaba amor y que la guiaran, y los bárbaros de sus hermanos no sabían cómo darle ninguna de aquellas dos cosas. Sí, pensó Isabella, su presencia era necesaria allí, por lo menos hasta que la hermana de Edward hubiera podido recuperar una parte de las fuerzas que había perdido.

El aire se había vuelto helado dentro de la habitación. Isabella se acurrucó debajo de los cobertores, temblando hasta que se acordó de que los postigos estaban abiertos de par en par. Levantándose de la cama, se echó una piel de animal encima de los hombros y corrió hacia la ventana.

Había empezado a llover, algo que Isabella decidió que resultaba realmente muy apropiado para su estado de ánimo actual. Echó una rápida mirada al lago con la única intención de asegurarse de que Edward no seguía allí, y entonces sus ojos fueron más allá del lago para contemplar la cima de la colina más baja que podía divisarse por encima de los baluartes.

Entonces fue cuando divisó al animal. Isabella quedó tan sorprendida por aquella súbita visión que se puso de puntillas y se asomó por el hueco de la ventana, no atreviéndose a apartar la mirada aunque solo fuese por un instante porque temía que aquella enorme bestia se desvaneciera ante sus mismos ojos en el caso de que lo hiciese.

El animal parecía estar mirándola. Fue en ese momento cuando Isabella supo que su mente había perdido el juicio, igual que le había ocurrido a la de Elisabeth. Santo cielo, aquella bestia parecía un lobo. ¿Y por Dios que era realmente magnífico!

Sacudió la cabeza, pero aun así continuó mirando, fascinada por aquella visión. Cuando el lobo arqueó el cuello echándolo hacia atrás, Isabella pensó que quizá estuviera aullando. Más el sonido nunca llegó hasta ella, probablemente engullido por el viento y la lluvia que azotaba las piedras.

Isabella no supo cuánto tiempo llegó a permanecer junto a la ventana contemplando al animal. Pasado un rato cerró los ojos, deliberadamente y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, pero el lobo todavía se encontraba allí cuando volvió a abrirlos.

—No es más que un perro –murmuró, hablando consigo misma—. Sí, es un perro, no un lobo. Un perro muy grande –añadió.

Si Isabella hubiera sido dada a tener una naturaleza supersticiosa, enseguida habría llegado a la conclusión de que el lobo era un presagio. Cerró los postigos y volvió a la cama.

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de la bestia salvaje, y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sueño la reclamara. Su último pensamiento se negó tercamente a desvanecerse, insistiendo en que no había visto a un lobo después de todo.

En algún momento de la fría noche, Isabella se estremeció lo suficiente para llegar a despertar. Entonces sintió cómo Edward la rodeaba con el brazo y la atraía hacia su calor.

Sonrió ante aquel sueño tan fantástico y volvió a quedarse dormida.

_**Si ya , sueño… jejejejejeje…. Y que me dicen de Elisabeth… un pelin desquiciada, no¿? A ver si Edward tiene razón e Isabella acaba ayudando a su hermana…jejeje. y alguna ya ha mencionado que papel juega Jasper con Bella... ;) La verdad es que Bella es irresistible, en caracter y en fisico... así que ya pueden hacer una idea no¿? jejejejeje Un besote nos leemos. **_


	10. La verdad de Lady Elisabeth

_**La Verdad de Lady Elisabeth**_

.

.

.

Isabella se juró a sí misma que aunque llegase a vivir hasta la avanzada edad de treinta años, nunca olvidaría la semana que siguió a su decisión de acudir en ayuda de Elisabeth.

Fue una semana como no había habido ninguna antes, salvo quizá la de la invasión del duque Aro, pero naturalmente, en aquel entonces Isabella todavía no había nacido para presenciar dicho acontecimiento, así que las suposiciones no contaban. Aquella semana casi llegó a destruir su naturaleza dulce y cariñosa y su cordura. Pero Isabella no estaba muy segura de cuál de las dos cosas codiciaba más, y por consiguiente resolvió conservarlas ambas.

De hecho, la tensión hubiese bastado para hacerle rechinar los dientes a un santo. La única razón de todo ello, claro está, era la familia Masen.

A Isabella se le concedió completa libertad para que recorriera a su antojo todo el recinto del castillo, con un solo soldado andando detrás de ella igual que una larga sombra. Incluso había obtenido permiso por parte de Edward para poder utilizar como alimento de las bestias salvajes los restos de comida que hubiese que tirar. Y dado que el soldado también había podido escuchar cómo la petición de Isabella era aprobada, este llegó a argumentar a favor de ella ante los hombres que tenían a su cargo el puente levadizo. Isabella fue hasta lo alto de la colina que se elevaba fuera de los muros de la fortaleza, con los brazos cargados con un saco de arpillera que contenía carne, aves, y grano. No sabiendo qué era lo que comía su perro salvaje, se llevó consigo una selección que estaba segura lo atraería.

Su sombra, un apuesto soldado llamado Anthony, musitaba en la lejanía. Él había sugerido que fueran hasta allí a caballo, pero Isabella se mostró en contra del plan y, al hacerlo, obligó al soldado a que tuviera que andar junto a ella. Isabella le dijo que el paseo les sentaría bien, cuando de hecho lo que esperaba era que de esa manera le sería posible ocultar su falta de habilidades hípicas.

Edward estaba esperando a Isabella cuando esta regresó de su labor. No parecía demasiado complacido.

—No se te dio permiso para salir fuera de los muros –declaró enfáticamente.

Anthony acudió en su defensa.

—Vos le disteis permiso para dar de comer a los animales –le recordó a su señor.

—Sí, lo hiciste –convino Isabella, y lo hizo con una sonrisa tan dulce y una voz tan suave que estuvo segura de que a él debió de parecerle muy tranquila y dueña de sí misma.

Edward asintió.

La expresión que había en su rostro era realmente aterradora. Isabella pensó que Edward estaba deseando que le hubiese sido posible librarse de ella, pero ahora ya ni siquiera le gritaba. A decir verdad, rara vez levantaba la voz. No necesitaba hacerlo. La estatura de Edward se ganaba la atención de inmediato, y su expresión, cuando se hallaba tan disgustado como lo estaba ahora, parecía ser tan efectiva como cualquier alarido.

Isabella ya no le tenía miedo. Desgraciadamente, necesitaba recordarse aquel hecho varias veces al día. Y todavía no disponía del valor suficiente para preguntarle qué era lo que había querido decir cuando afirmó que ahora ella le pertenecía. Seguía posponiendo aquella confrontación, con la verdadera razón de ello siendo que temía cuál fuera a ser la respuesta de Edward.

Además, se decía a sí misma, ya habría tiempo de sobra para descubrir cuál iba a ser su propio destino después de que Elisabeth llegara a encontrarse un poco mejor. Por el momento, Isabella atacaría cada batalla cuando esta se presentara.

—Sólo he ido hasta lo alto de la colina –respondió finalmente—. ¿Te preocupa que pueda seguir andando hasta llegar a Londres?

—¿Qué propósito tenía ese paseo? –preguntó Edward, sin hacer caso del comentario que acababa de hacer Isabella porque le había parecido demasiado ridículo para que fuese necesario responder a él.

—Dar de comer a mi lobo.

La reacción de Edward fue de lo más satisfactoria, ya que por una vez no fue capaz de controlar su expresión. Ahora estaba mirándola con asombro. Isabella sonrió.

—Si quieres puedes reírte, pero vi lo que era o un perro muy grande o un lobo salvaje, y me pareció que era mi deber darle de comer, solo hasta que el tiempo mejore un poco y pueda volver a cazar –le dijo—. Naturalmente, eso significará que tendré todo un invierno por delante para ocuparme de su comida, pero en cuanto llegue la próxima primavera, con la primera brisa cálida, estoy segura de que mi lobo será capaz de arreglárselas por sí solo.

Edward le volvió la espalda y se alejó.

Isabella sintió deseos de echarse a reír. Edward no le había negado el derecho a dar sus paseos fuera de la fortaleza, y eso ya era una victoria más que suficiente de la cual regocijarse.

A decir verdad, Isabella no creía que el perro salvaje todavía estuviera por los alrededores. Desde la primera vez que había divisado al animal ahora siempre miraba por la ventana cada noche, pero él nunca se encontraba allí. El perro se había ido y a veces, a altas horas de la noche cuando se encontraba acurrucada debajo de los cobertores, Isabella se preguntaba si realmente había visto al animal o si este solo había sido un producto de una imaginación demasiado activa.

Isabella nunca admitiría eso ante Edward, no obstante, y extraía un perverso placer de cada una de las ocasiones en que pasaba por el puente levadizo. La comida que dejó el día anterior siempre había desaparecido cuando llegaba allí, lo cual indicaba que había animales que se alimentaban durante la noche. A Isabella le alegraba saber que la comida no se desperdiciaba, y todavía la alegraba más el hecho de que con ello pudiera sacar de quicio a Edward.

Sí, hacia aquello únicamente para irritarlo. Y a juzgar por la manera en que la estaba evitando Edward, Isabella pensaba que lo había conseguido.

Los días hubieran sido muy agradables si Isabella no hubiera tenido que preocuparse tanto por las horas de cenar. Aquello ponía una dura carga sobre sus hombros y sometía su dulce y delicada naturaleza a una terrible tensión.

Isabella siempre pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible fuera de la fortaleza, sin hacer caso del frío y la lluvia. Sue le había dado unas cuentas prendas viejas que habían pertenecido a Kate, la hermana mayor de Edward. Le quedaban demasiado grandes, pero Isabella les aplicó su aguja y su hilo y terminó obteniendo un resultado que era más que adecuado para sus necesidades. El hecho de que llevarlas significaba que no iba a la moda le daba absolutamente igual. Las prendas estaban descoloridas pero se hallaban limpias, y su tacto sobre la piel era muy suave. Y, lo que era todavía más importante, la mantenían caliente.

Cada tarde Isabella iba a los establos con un trozo de azúcar para dárselo al corcel de Edward, aquella preciosidad blanca a la que había puesto por nombre Sileno. Isabella y el caballo habían llegado a desarrollar una especie de lazo. El corcel siempre armaba un estrépito terrible en cada una de sus visitas, fingiendo que intentaba derribar a coces el aprisco de madera cada vez que veía acercarse a Isabella. Pero luego Sileno se calmaba tan pronto como ella le dirigía la palabra. Isabella entendía la necesidad que tenía el animal de poder lucirse un poco ante ella, y siempre elogiaba entusiásticamente su bravura antes de que le hubiera dado su golosina.

A pesar de su tamaño, Sileno estaba empezando a mostrarse afectuoso con Isabella. Le empujaba la mano cuando ella lo acariciaba, y cuando Isabella se quedaba quieta y ponía la mano encima de la barandilla, un truco al que recurría para obtener una reacción por parte del corcel, Sileno volvía a empujársela inmediatamente hacia su cabeza.

Al encargado de los establos no le gustaba que Isabella fuera a visitarlos, y expresó su opinión en un tono lo bastante alto para que ella la oyera. El encargado también era de la opinión de que Isabella estaba echando a perder el caballo de Edward con sus mimos e incluso amenazó con contarle a su señor lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todo aquello no eran más que fanfarronadas. En realidad, el encargado de los establos estaba muy asombrado por la habilidad con la que Isabella sabía tratar al caballo. Él todavía se ponía un poco nervioso cada vez que ensillaba el corcel de Edward, pero aquella muchachita no parecía tenerle el mentor miedo.

La tercera tarde, el encargado de los establos le dirigió la palabra a Isabella, y a finales de aquella semana ya se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Isabella se enteró de que el encargado se llamaba Riley y estaba casado con Bree. Su hijo Quil todavía se mantenía muy pegado a las faldas de su mamá, pero Riley esperaba pacientemente el momento en que el muchacho por fin sería lo bastante mayor para que pudiera convertirse en aprendiz a sus órdenes. El niño seguiría la tradición, explicó Riley dándose un cierto aire de importancia.

—Sileno dejaría que lo montarais sin silla –le anunció Riley después de que hubiera obsequiado a Isabella con un recorrido de sus dominios.

Isabella sonrió. Riley había aceptado el nombre que ella había escogido para la montura de Edward.

—Nunca he montado sin silla –dijo—. A decir verdad, Riley, no he montado gran cosa.

—Cuando ya no esté lloviendo tanto, quizá podríais aprender cuál es la manera apropiada de montar –le sugirió Riley con una amable sonrisa.

Isabella asintió.

—Claro que si no habéis aprendido, entonces lo que me pregunto es cómo vais de un sitio a otro –admitió Riley.

—Andando –le dijo Isabella, y rió al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía el encargado de los establos—. Lo que estoy confesando no es ningún pecado.

—Tengo una yegua muy mansa con la que podríais empezar a practicar –sugirió Riley.

—No, no creo que sea una buena idea –respondió Isabella—. Me parece que eso no le gustaría demasiado a Sileno. Creo que podría herir sus sentimientos y no podemos permitir que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?

—¿No podemos? –preguntó Riley, poniendo cara de confusión.

—Creo que ya sabría arreglármelas con Sileno.

—¡Mi señora, ese caballo al que queréis montar es el corcel del señor! –balbuceó Riley, que parecía haberse atragantado de pronto.

—Sé a quién pertenece –replicó Isabella—. No te preocupes por el tamaño del animal –añadió, intentando hacer desaparecer la incredulidad del rostro de Riley—. Ya he montado a Sileno antes.

—Pero, ¿tenéis el permiso del señor?

—Lo tendré, Riley.

Isabella volvió a sonreír, y todos los argumentos lógicos que había estado barajando el encargado de los establos salieron volando súbitamente de su mente. Sí que lo obtendréis, se dijo a sí mismo basándose en la mirada que había en los hermosos ojos chocolate de Isabella y la manera en que le sonreía tan confiadamente, y de pronto Riley se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando Isabella salió del establo, el guardia echó a andar detrás de ella. Su presencia suponía un recordatorio constante, tanto para ella como para todos los demás, de que Isabella no era una huésped a la cual se hubiera invitado. Con todo, la actitud de Anthony hacia ella se había suavizado considerablemente. Ahora ya se mostraba mucho menos irritado por el deber que se le había asignado.

La manera en que Anthony era saludado por los otros soldados hizo que Isabella no tardara en llegar a la conclusión de que todos lo tenían en buen concepto. Anthony tenía una sonrisa muy atractiva, una mueca de muchacho que no se correspondía con su edad y su corpulencia. Isabella no podía entender por qué se le había ordenado que la vigilara, porque pensaba que alguien de menor estatura, como por ejemplo Mike, el escudero, habría resultado mas apropiado para encargarse de aquel deber tan descansado.

Su curiosidad fue incrementándose, hasta que finalmente decidió interrogarlo.

—¿Has hecho algo que disgustara a tu señor? –le preguntó un día.

Anthony no pareció entender su pregunta.

—Puedo ver la envidia con la que miras a los otros soldados cuando regresan después de haber cumplido con sus deberes, Anthony –le explicó Isabella—. Tú preferirías estar adiestrándote con ellos en vez de andar en círculos conmigo.

—Eso no es ningún problema –protestó Anthony.

—Aun así, no entiendo por qué se te ha asignado esta tarea. A menos que hayas disgustado a Edward de alguna manera, claro está.

—Tengo una herida que todavía necesita un poco de tiempo para curarse del todo –explicó Anthony. Había hablado en un tono bastante vacilante, e Isabella se fijó en el rubor que iba subiendo poco a poco por su cuello.

Isabella encontró muy raro que el joven Anthony mostrara tanto embarazo y, con la única pretensión de aliviar su incomodidad, le dijo:

—Yo también sufrí una herida y no precisamente de las que son poca cosa, eso sí que te lo puedo asegurar. –Sonaba a fanfarronada, pero el objetivo de Isabella era hacer que Anthony se diera cuenta de que no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse —. Casi acabó conmigo, Anthony, pero Emmett cuidó de mí. Ahora tengo una horrible cicatriz a lo largo de mi muslo.

Anthony parecía seguir sintiéndose muy incómodo con el tema de conversación que ella había escogido.

—¿Es que los soldados no consideran noble que los hieran en la batalla? —preguntó Isabella.

—Por supuesto que sí –respondió Anthony, entrelazando las mandos detrás de la espalda y apretando el paso.

De pronto a Isabella se le ocurrió pensar que lo que Anthony encontraba tan embarazoso tal vez fuera el sitio en el que había sufrido su herida. Sus brazos y sus piernas parecían hallarse perfectamente, y eso solo dejaba su pecho y su...

—No volveremos a hablar de esto –logró balbucear Isabella mientras sentía cómo se le iba calentando la cara. Cuando Anthony aflojó el paso inmediatamente, Isabella supo que estaba en lo cierto. La herida había sido infligida en un sitio muy poco apropiado.

Aunque nunca le preguntó acerca de ello a Anthony, Isabella encontraba un poco curioso que los soldados se adiestraran durante tantas horas cada día. Suponía que defender a su señor era una tarea difícil, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que su señor tenía muchos enemigos. Tampoco creía estar llegando a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas. Edward no era un hombre que cayera bien con facilidad, y ciertamente no era nada dado a mostrar tacto o ser diplomático. De hecho, en la corte de Aro II probablemente había acumulado más enemigos que amigos.

Desgraciadamente, a Isabella se le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en Edward. No estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto tiempo disponible en sus manos. Cuando no se encontraba fuera paseando con Anthony, Isabella volvía locas a Sue y Bree con sugerencias para hacer que el hogar de Edward fuese más agradable.

Bree no era tan reservada como Sue. Siempre estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado sus tareas para ir con Isabella. El pequeño Quil, el hijo de cuatro años de Bree, demostró ser tan hablador como su madre una vez que Isabella hubo conseguido sacarle el pulgar de la boca.

Cuando la luz del día empezaba a desvanecerse, sin embargo, Isabella sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y su cabeza empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente. Aquello no era de extrañar, se decía a sí misma, teniendo en cuenta que las veladas que una pasaba con la familia Masen representaban auténticas pruebas de resistencia a las que el mismo Odiseo hubiese vuelto la espalda.

Pero a Isabella no se le permitía volverles la espalda. Ya lo había intentado prácticamente todo excepto ponerse de rodillas y suplicar que se la dejara cenar en su habitación, pero Edward no lo permitiría. No, Edward le había exigido a Isabella que asistiera a la cena familiar, y además luego había tenido el descaro de mantenerse alejado de la repugnante prueba que le imponía con ello. El barón de Masen siempre comía solo, y hacía una breve aparición únicamente después de que la mesa hubiera sido limpiada de aquellos restos que los hombres todavía no habían tirado al suelo.

Elisabeth se encargaba de proporcionar la estimulante conversación. Mientras los hombres iban lanzando huesos por encima de sus hombros, la hermana de Edward le lanzaba una obscenidad tras otra a Isabella.

Isabella no creía que pudiera soportar el tormento durante mucho más tiempo. Sentía su sonrisa tan frágil y quebradiza como si fuera un pergamino reseco.

La séptima noche la compostura de Isabella finalmente se resquebrajó, y lo hizo con tan violenta energía que quienes presenciaron el acontecimiento quedaron demasiado asombrados para que pudiesen llegar a intervenir.

Edward acababa de darle permiso para salir de la sala. Isabella se levantó, se excusó y empezó a ir hacia la entrada.

Le palpitaba la cabeza, y lo único en lo que pensaba era en dar un rodeo lo más grande posible alrededor de Elisabeth. Isabella no se sentía en condiciones de soportar otra ronda de gritos. La hermana pequeña de Edward estaba yendo hacia ella.

Isabella miró recelosamente por encima de Elisabeth y vio al pequeño Quil atisbando desde la entrada a las cocinas. El pequeño le sonrió, e Isabella se detuvo inmediatamente para hablar con él.

El niño respondió a la sonrisa de Isabella. Paso como una flecha por delante de Elisabeth en el mismo instante en que la hermana extendía la mano en uno de aquellos gestos grandilocuentes que hacía siempre que se disponía a iniciar una nueva tanda de insultos contra Isabella. El dorso de la mano de Elisabeth chocó con la mejilla de Quil. El pequeño cayó al suelo.

Quil empezó a gimotear, Jasper gritó e Isabella dejó escapar un alarido ensordecedor. El sonido lleno de rabia que estaba produciendo dejó atónitos a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, incluso a Elisabeth, quien de hecho llegó a dar un paso atrás en lo que era la primera auténtica retirada que hubiese llevado a cabo jamás ante Isabella.

Jasper ya se estaba levantando cuando Edward lo cogió del brazo. El más joven de los hermanos se disponía a protestar al verse retenido, pero la expresión que había en los ojos de Edward lo detuvo.

Isabella corrió hacia el pequeño, lo tranquilizó con una palabra amable y un cariñoso beso en la coronilla, y luego le dijo que fuera con su madre. Al oír los gemidos de su hijo, Bree había aparecido en el hueco de la puerta con Sue junto a ella.

Entonces Isabella se volvió para encararse con Elisabeth. Quizá hubiese podido controlar su ira en el caso de que la hermana de Edward hubiera mostrado alguna señal de remordimiento. Elisabeth, sin embargo, no parecía lamentar en lo más mínimo su conducta. Y cuando musitó que aquel niño era una molestia, Isabella perdió el control.

Elisabeth llamó mocoso a Quil una fracción de segundo antes de que Isabella se abalanzara sobre ella y la abofeteara allí donde pensaba que más se lo merecía Elisabeth, cruzándole la boca con la mano. El ataque dejó tan perpleja a Elisabeth que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Sin que se diera cuenta, con ello acababa de proporcionarle una ventaja añadida a Isabella.

Isabella la agarró por el pelo antes de que Elisabeth pudiera levantarse y retorció toda la masa de cabellos por detrás de la cabeza de la hermana, volviéndola así vulnerable e incapaz de contraatacar. Luego tiró del pelo, obligando a Elisabeth a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Has pronunciado tu última palabra salida de la suciedad, Elisabeth –le dijo a continuación—. ¿Me comprendes?

Todo el mundo miró a las dos mujeres. Emmett fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima, Isabella! –gritó.

—¡No te metas en esto, Emmett! –le gritó Isabella sin apartar su atención de Elisabeth ni por un solo instante—. Me consideras responsable de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana, y he decidido que ya va siendo hora de que ponga manos a la obra para arreglar todo este estropicio. Empezando ahora mismo.

Edward nunca dijo una sola palabra.

—¡No te considero responsable! –gritó Emmett—. Suéltala. Su mente está...

—Su mente necesita una buena limpieza, Emmett.

Isabella vio que tanto Bree como Sue estaban mirando desde el hueco de la puerta, y sujetó con firmeza a Elisabeth cuando se volvió hacia ellas para hablarles.

—Me parece que necesitaremos dos bañeras para eliminar la suciedad que cubre a esta pobre criatura –les dijo—. Ocúpate de ello, Sue. Bree, encuentra ropa limpia para tu señora.

—¿Vais a daros un baño, mi señora? –preguntó Sue.

—La que se va a dar un baño es Elisabeth –anunció Isabella, después de lo cual se volvió hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada y dijo—: Y cada vez que me digas una palabra impropia de una dama, habrá jabón dentro de tu boca.

Luego, Isabella le soltó el pelo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. La hermana de Edward trató de apartarse, pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Su ira le había dado la fuerza de Hércules.

—Eres más alta que yo, pero yo soy más fuete, y en estos momentos mucho más peligrosa de lo que nunca podrás llegar a imaginar, Elisabeth. Si he de ir dándote patadas durante todo el camino torre arriba, te aseguro que estoy más que a la altura de la labor.— Tiró del brazo de Elisabeth, arrastrándola hacia la entrada mientras seguía mascullando en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que los tres hermanos pudieran oírla—. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, ya estoy sonriendo solo de pensar en darte patadas.

Elisabeth se echó a llorar, pero Isabella se mostró implacable. La hermana pequeña no iba a obtener ninguna simpatía de ella. Emmett y Jasper ya se la habían otorgado en exceso. Sin que se dieran cuenta, los hermanos habían hecho mucho daño a su hermana con su piedad y su compasión. Y la de Isabella era lo suficientemente firme. Lo más curioso de todo era que ahora ya no le dolía la cabeza.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, Elisabeth. Eso no ayudará en nada a tu causa. Te atreviste a llamar mocoso al pequeño Quil, cuando eso es un nombre que te pertenece única y exclusivamente a ti. Sí, tú eres la mocosa. Pero ahora todo eso va a cambiar. Eso sí que puedo prometértelo.

Isabella no dejó de hablar ni un solo instante mientras iban hacia la habitación. No tuvo que darle ni una sola patada a Elisabeth.

Cuando las bañeras de madera estuvieron llenas hasta rebosar de agua humeante, Elisabeth ya se había quedado sin energías para luchar. Sue y Bree se quedaron con Isabella para echar una mano en la labor de quitarle la ropa a Elisabeth.

—Quemadlas –ordenó Isabella después de haber entregado aquellas ofensivas prendas a Sue.

Cuando Elisabeth fue empujada al interior de la primera bañera, Isabella pensó que estaba tratando de imitar a la esposa de Lot. La hermana de Edward se quedó tan inmóvil como un trozo de piedra esculpida y clavó la mirada en la lejanía. Pero la expresión que había en sus ojos contaba otra historia. Sí, saltaba a la vista que por dentro Elisabeth estaba hirviendo de rabia.

—¿Por qué había necesidad de dos bañeras? –preguntó Bree mientras se retorcía las manos con preocupación.

Elisabeth por su parte, había cambiado de táctica y acababa de echar mano al pelo de lady Isabella. Parecía como si tuviera intención de arrancar los hermosos rizos de Isabella de su cuero cabelludo.

Entonces aquella dama a la que Bree había llegado a tener por una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa respondió hundiendo el rostro de Elisabeth debajo del agua ¿Pensaría ahogar a la hermana del barón?

—No creo que lady Elisabeth pueda respirar estando ahí abajo –dijo Bree.

—Cierto, y tampoco puede escupirme –respondió Isabella.

—Bueno, yo nunca... –Sue jadeó la protesta antes de dar media vuelta. Bree vio cómo su amiga salía corriendo de la habitación.

Bree sabía que Sue siempre procuraba comunicar las noticias antes de que nadie más pudiera tener ocasión de hacerlo. El barón de Masen probablemente querría saber enseguida qué estaba ocurriendo.

Bree deseó poder salir huyendo en pos de Sue. Ahora lady Isabella la asustaba, porque nunca la había visto exhibir un temperamento tan feroz. Aun así, Bree tuvo que admitir que había dado la cara por el pequeño Quil, y se dijo que por esa razón se quedaría y echaría una mano mientras lady Isabella así se lo pidiera.

—Necesitamos dos bañeras, porque Elisabeth está tan sucia que va a necesitar dos baños.

Bree tuvo cierta dificultad para poder oír lo que le estaba diciendo lady Isabella. Elisabeth había empezado a arañar y dar patadas. Dios, había agua por todas partes, muy especialmente encima de lady Isabella.

—Pásame el jabón, si eres tan amable –ordenó Isabella.

La hora siguiente fue una prueba increíble y digna de ser contada hasta la próxima primavera. Sue no paraba de asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta para mantenerse al tanto de los progresos. Luego corría escalera abajo para informar a Emmett y Jasper.

Cuando la conmoción hubo llegado a su fin, Sue se sintió un poco decepcionada. Lady Elisabeth estaba tranquilamente sentada delante del fuego mientras lady Isabella le peinaba los cabellos. La hermana del barón ya no tenía ánimos para seguir luchando, y las emociones se habían terminado.

Bree y Sue salieron de la torre después de que las bañeras hubieran sido vaciadas y sacadas de la habitación.

Ni Elisabeth ni Isabella se habían dicho una sola palabra educada la una a la otra. Bree volvió a aparecer repentinamente en el hueco de la puerta y balbuceó:

—Todavía he de daros las gracias por haber ayudado a mi muchacho.

Isabella se disponía a responderle cuando la sirvienta siguió hablando.

—Ojo, eso no quiere decir que se la vaya a tener guardada a lady Elisabeth. Ella no puede evitar ser como es. Pero vos lo dejasteis todo para consolar a Quil, y os estoy muy agradecida.

—No pretendía pegarle.

La admisión provenía de Elisabeth. Era la primera frase decente que había pronunciado. Bree e Isabella compartieron una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Bree, Isabella cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de Elisabeth.

Isabella dispuso de mucho tiempo para estudiar a la hermana de Edward. De hecho, Elisabeth era muy bonita. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules y el cabello de un color dorado. Aquello era toda una sorpresa, pero una vez que se hubo eliminado la suciedad, las mechas rubias eran claramente visibles.

No se parecía demasiado a Edward, pero no cabía duda de que compartía aquella terquedad suya. Isabella se obligó a ser paciente.

Transcurrió al menos una hora antes de que Elisabeth terminara levantando la mirada hacia Isabella…

—¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó.

—Quiero que me cuentes lo que ocurrió.

El rostro de Elisabeth enrojeció de inmediato.

—¿Quieres todos los detalles, Isabella? ¿Eso te dará placer? –preguntó Elisabeth, empezando a retorcer la manga del camisón de dormir recién salido de la lavandería que se le había dado.

—No, no me dará ningún placer –respondió Isabella con voz llena de tristeza—. Pero tú tienes necesidad de contarlo. Hay mucho veneno dentro de ti, Elisabeth, y necesitas librarte de él. Te prometo que después de que lo hayas hecho te sentirás mejor. Y entonces ya no tendrás que seguir representando ese drama infantil tuyo delante de tus hermanos.

Elisabeth abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo sabes que...? –empezó a decir, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba delatando a sí misma.

Isabella sonrió.

—Es evidente incluso para el más lerdo que tú no me odias –le dijo—. Nuestros caminos se han estado cruzando cada día, y nunca me has gritado. No, Elisabeth, has sido demasiado deliberada en tu odio.

—Te odio.

—No me odias –anunció Isabella—. No tienes nada por lo que odiarme. Yo no he hecho nada que pudiera causarte daño alguno. Las dos somos inocentes y las dos estamos atrapadas en esta guerra entre nuestros hermanos. Sí, las dos somos inocentes.

—Yo ya no soy inocente –respondió Elisabeth—. Y Edward ha ido a tu cama cada noche, así que dudo mucho de que tú sigas siendo inocente.

Isabella quedó asombrada por las palabras de Elisabeth. ¿Por qué pensaba la hermana de Edward que este había pasado sus noches con ella? Estaba equivocada, naturalmente, pero Isabella se obligó a concentrarse en el problema de Elisabeth. Ya podría proclamar su inocencia más tarde

—Si tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, mataría a tu hermano –anunció Elisabeth—. ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? Quiero morir en paz.

—Esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos nunca deberían salir de tus labios –replicó Isabella —. Elisabeth, ¿cómo voy a poder ayudarte si tú...?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudarme? Eres la hermana de James.

—No le guardo ninguna lealtad a mi hermano. Él destruyó ese sentimiento ya hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo conociste a James? –preguntó acto seguido y hablando en el tono más despreocupado de que fue capaz, como si realmente aquello no tuviera ninguna importancia.

—Lo conocí en Londres – respondió Elisabeth—. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decirte.

—Vamos a hablar de esto sin importar lo doloroso que sea. Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra, Elisabeth. Yo mantendré a salvo tus secretos.

—¿Secretos? No hay secretos, Isabella. Todo el mundo sabe qué fue lo que me ocurrió.

—Oiré la verdad de tu boca –anunció Isabella—. Aunque tengamos que permanecer sentadas aquí mirándonos la una a la ora durante toda la noche, porque te aseguro que estoy más que dispuesta a ello.

Elisabeth contempló en silencio a Isabella durante un largo rato, obviamente tratando de decidirse. Se sentía lista para estallar en mil fragmentos. Dios, estaba muy cansada del engaño, y además se sentía muy sola.

—¿Y le contarás hasta la última palabra a James cuando vuelvas con él? –preguntó, aunque ahora su voz se había convertido en un susurro enronquecido.

—Nunca volveré con él –dijo Isabella, y su voz reflejaba la ira que sentía—. Tengo un plan para irme a vivir con mi prima. Todavía no sé cómo se llevará a cabo, pero llegaré a Escocia aunque tenga que ir andando.

—Te creo cuando dices que no se lo contarás a James. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Edward? ¿Se lo contarás?

—No se lo contaré a nadie a menos que tú me des permiso para hacerlo –respondió Isabella.

—Conocí a tu hermano cuando yo estaba en la corte –murmuró Elisabeth—. James es un hombre muy apuesto –añadió—. Me dijo que me amaba, y me juró que siempre estaría conmigo.

Luego se echó a llorar, y transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que pudiera recuperar el control.

—Yo ya estaba prometida con el barón Garrett –empezó diciendo—. El compromiso fue acordado cuando yo solo tenía diez años, y me sentí muy feliz hasta que conocí a James. No he vuelto a ver a Garrett desde que era una niña. Juro por Dios que ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo reconocería ahora. Edward me dio permiso para que fuese a la corte acompañando a Emmett y Jasper. Se suponía que Garrett estaría a allí, y dado que los votos matrimoniales iban a ser intercambiados al verano siguiente, mis hermanos pensaron que seria una buena idea que empezara a conocer un poco a mi futuro marido. Edward creía que por aquel entonces James se encontraba en Normandía con el rey, porque de otra manera nunca hubiese permitido que yo me acercara a la corte.

Elisabeth respiró hondo y luego siguió hablando.

—Garrett no estaba allí. Tenía razones de sobra para no hallarse presente —añadió—, porque las residencias de uno de sus vasallos habían sido atacadas y él tenía que responder de alguna manera a ese acto. Aun así, quedé muy decepcionada y me enfadé mucho.

Entonces se encogió de hombros. Isabella se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió las manos.

—Yo también me hubiese sentido muy decepcionada –dijo, tratando de consolarla.

—Todo sucedió tan deprisa, Isabella... –murmuró Elisabeth—. Solo estuvimos dos semanas en Londres. Yo ya sabía lo poco que le gustaba James a Edward, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Mantuvimos en secreto nuestros encuentros. Él siempre se mostraba muy cariñoso y considerado conmigo, y a mí me encantaba poder disfrutar de toda aquella atención. Los encuentros también resultaron muy fáciles de organizar, porque Edward no se hallaba presente.

—James debió de arreglárselas para encontrar alguna manera –dijo Isabella—. Pienso que te utilizó para hacerle daño a tu hermano. Eres muy bonita, Elisabeth, pero no creo que James te quisiera. Él no es capaz de querer a nadie más que a sí mismo. Ahora lo sé.

—James no llegó a tocarme.

La declaración cayó entre ellas como una piedra. Isabella se había quedado perpleja. Se obligó a mantener el rostro impasible y luego dijo:

—Continúa, por favor.

—Acordamos que nos reuniríamos en una estancia que James había encontrado vacía el día anterior. La estancia quedaba bastante alejada del resto de los invitados, y se hallaba muy aislada. Yo sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Isabella. Accedí a que tuviera lugar aquel encuentro. Estaba firmemente convencida de que amaba a tu hermano. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Dios mío, James era tan guapo... Santo cielo, Edward me mataría si llegara a saber la verdad.

—No te atormentes, Elisabeth. Él no sabrá nada a menos que tú se lo digas.

—James vino a mi encuentro tal como habíamos acordado –dijo Elisabeth—. Pero no estaba solo. Su amigo lo acompañaba y fue él quien... me violó.

El tiempo que Isabella había pasado aprendiendo a ocultar sus sentimientos fue lo que la salvó en aquel instante, porque le permitió no mostrar ningún signo exterior ante la sorprendente admisión de Elisabeth.

La hermana de Edward contempló a Isabella, esperando en silencio para ver repugnancia en ella.

—¿Eso no te hace...?

—Termina –susurró Isabella.

Toda la sórdida historia fue saliendo finalmente a la luz, primero de forma entrecortada y vacilante y luego con una creciente rapidez; y cuando Elisabeth por fin hubo terminado de hablar, Isabella le dio unos cuentos minutos para que pudiera ir calmándose.

—¿Quién era el hombre que iba con James? –le preguntó finalmente—. Dame su nombre.

—Demetri.

—Conozco al muy bastardo – repuso Isabella, sin poder evitar que la rabia que sentía oscureciese su voz. Su arranque pareció dejar bastante asustada a Elisabeth, e Isabella trató de contener su enfado—. ¿Por qué no le hablaste a Edward de todo esto? No me refiero a la parte de que eras tú la que había decidido encontrarse con James, claro está, sino al hecho de que Demetri estuviera involucrado.

—No podía hacerlo –respondió Elisabeth—. Me sentía tan avergonzada... Y recibí tal paliza que realmente pensé que iba a morir. James fue tan responsable como Demetri... Oh, no lo sé, pero en cuento les hube mencionado el nombre de James a Jasper y Emmett, ellos ya no quisieron oír nada más.

Elisabeth se echó a llorar, peor Isabella enseguida la detuvo.

—Muy bien— dijo, hablando en el tono más tranquilo y despreocupado de que fue capaz—. Ahora vas a escucharme. Tu único pecado fue enamorarte del hombre equivocado. Me gustaría que pudieras hablarle de Demetri a Edward, pero esa decisión es tuya y no mía. Juro que guardaré tu secreto durante todo el tiempo en que tú quieras que lo haga.

—Confío en ti –respondió Elisabeth—. Llevo toda la semana observándote. No puedes ser más distinta de tu hermano. Ni siquiera te pareces a él.

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso –musitó Isabella, hablando en un tono tan lleno de vehemencia que Elisabeth sonrió, y luego dijo: -Una pregunta más, Elisabeth. ¿Por qué te has estado comportando de una manera tan demencial? ¿Hacías todo esto en beneficio de tus hermanos?

Elisabeth asintió.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Isabella, que no conseguía acabar de entenderlo.

—Cuando llegué a casa, comprendí que no iba a morir después de todo. Y entonces empezó a preocuparme el que pudiera llevar en mi seno al hijo de Demetri. En ese caso Edward me obligaría a contraer matrimonio, y...

—Pero tú no puedes creer que Edward vaya a unirte en matrimonio a James, ¿verdad? –la interrumpió Isabella.

—No, no –dijo Elisabeth—. Pero encontraría a alguien. Él sólo pensaría en ayudarme.

—¿Y llevas un hijo en tu seno? –preguntó Isabella, sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago ante la posibilidad.

—No lo sé. No me ha venido el período, peor tampoco me siento distinta y mis flujos nunca han sido demasiado regulares –dijo Elisabeth, ruborizándose después de que hubiera hecho aquella confesión.

—Pensé que me quedaría en mi habitación hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde, supongo. Últimamente no he podido pensar con demasiada claridad. Lo único que sé es que me mataré antes de verme obligada a casarme con cualquiera.

—¿Qué hay del barón Garrett? –preguntó Isabella.

—Ahora el contrato ha quedado roto –dijo Elisabeth —. Ya no soy virgen.

Isabella suspiró.

—¿El barón así lo anunció?

—No –replicó Elisabeth—, pero Edward dice que ahora Garrett ya no tendrá que hacer honor a su palabra.

Isabella asintió.

—¿Y lo que más te preocupa en estos momentos es que Edward te obligue a contraer matrimonio?

—Lo es

—Entonces lo primero que haremos será enfrentarnos a esa preocupación. Trazaremos un plan para librarte de ella.

—¿Lo haremos?

Isabella oyó la ansiedad que había en la voz de Elisabeth, y también vio el destello de esperanza que brilló en sus ojos. Aquello hizo que se sintiera todavía más decidida. Incapaz de permanecer sentada durante un momento más, Isabella se levantó de un salto y empezó a andar en un lento círculo alrededor de las sillas.

—No creo ni por un instante que tu hermano fuera lo bastante cruel como para exigir que te casaras con cualquiera –Alzó la mano cuando pareció que Elisabeth iba a interrumpirla, y luego siguió hablando—. No obstante, lo que yo crea carece de importancia. ¿Y si yo consiguiera arrancar a Edward la promesa de que podrás vivir aquí durante todo el tiempo que quieras, sin importar cuáles sean las circunstancias? ¿Aliviaría eso tus temores, Elisabeth?

—¿Tendrías que llegar a decirle que quizá llevo un hijo en mi seno?

Isabella no respondió inmediatamente. Siguió describiendo su círculo, preguntándose cómo en el nombre de Dios iba a conseguir que Edward le prometiera algo.

—Por supuesto que no –respondió pasados unos instantes. Se detuvo cuando estuvo directamente enfrente de Elisabeth y le sonrió—. Antes obtendré su promesa. Luego él no tardará demasiado en descubrir el resto, ¿verdad?

Elisabeth sonrió.

—Tienes una mente muy retorcida, Isabella. Ahora entiendo tu plan. Una vez que Edward haya accedido, no se echará atrás y hará honor a su palabra. Pero se pondrá furioso conmigo por haberlo engañado –añadió, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía ante aquella nueva preocupación.

—Edward siempre está furioso conmigo –respondió Isabella con un encogimiento de hombros—. No le tengo miedo a tu hermano, Elisabeth. Su cólera es como un vendaval, pero estoy segura de que debajo de todo eso hay un núcleo de blandura –añadió, rezando para sus adentros porque no estuviera equivocada—. Y ahora, prométeme que no seguirás preocupándote acerca de la posibilidad de que lleves un hijo en tu seno. Has pasado por una prueba muy dura, y esa muy bien podría ser la razón por la que no te ha venido el período –le advirtió—. Sé todo lo que hay que saber acerca de estas cosas porque, verás, el caso es que Frieda, la mujer del leñador, se llevó un susto terrible cuando su chico se cayó dentro del pozo y luego tardaron muchísimo tiempo en poder sacarlo. El muchacho no se había hecho ningún daño, y demos gracias a Dios por ello, pero cosa de unos dos meses después oí que Frieda le decía a otra sirvienta que no estaba teniendo el período. La otra sirvienta le explicó que esa era una condición bastante natural teniendo en cuenta todo el miedo que había pasado. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba aquella mujer tan sabia, porque de otro modo compartiría su nombre contigo, pero al final resultó que tenía razón. Sí, porque al mes siguiente Frieda volvió a tener su flujo habitual.

Elisabeth asintió.

—Y si das a luz un bebé –siguió diciendo Isabella—, entonces nosotras dos cuidaremos de él en cuanto el pequeño haya venido al mundo, ¿verdad? No odiarás al niño, ¿verdad que no, Elisabeth? –preguntó, no pudiendo mantener totalmente alejada de su voz la preocupación que sentía mientras hablaba—. El bebé sería tan inocente como lo eres tú, Elisabeth.

—Tendría un alma tan negra como su padre –dijo Elisabeth—. Compartirían la misma sangre.

—Pues si realmente es así como funcionan las cosas, entonces yo estoy tan condenada a ir al infierno como lo está James, ¿verdad?

—No, tú no te pareces en nada a tu hermano –protestó Elisabeth.

—Y tu hijo tampoco será como Demetri. Tú te asegurarás de ello –dijo Isabella.

—¿Cómo?

—Queriendo al bebé y ayudándolo a hacer las elecciones apropiadas cuando sea lo bastante mayor para entender.

Isabella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Y de todas maneras puede que no estés encinta, así que vamos a dejar a un lado el asunto por ahora –siguió diciendo—. Ya veo lo cansada que estás. Antes de que puedas dormir en tu habitación, hay que limpiarla, así que esta noche dispondrás de mi cama. Yo ya encontraré otra.

Elisabeth siguió a su nueva amiga hasta la cama y la miró mientras Isabella echaba a un lado la ropa del lecho.

—¿Cuándo le pedirás esa promesa a Edward? –le preguntó entonces.

Isabella esperó a que Elisabeth se hubiera a costado antes de responder.

—Mañana hablaré con el. Si, ya veo que esto tiene muchísima importancia para ti. No se me olvidará.

—No quiero que ningún otro hombre vuelva a tocarme jamás –dijo Elisabeth.

Había hablado en un tono tan áspero que Isabella empezó a temer que volviera a ponerse nerviosa preocupándose.

—Calla, calla –la tranquilizó mientras disponía los cobertores alrededor de Elisabeth—. Y ahora descansa. Todo va a ir bien.

Elisabeth sonrió al ver cómo la estaba mimando Isabella.

—¿Isabella? –murmuró—. Siento mucho el modo en que te he estado tratando. Si pensara que eso iba a ayudar en algo, le pediría a Emmett que hablara con Edward acerca de lo de llevarte a Escocia.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Elisabeth pensaba hablar con Emmett y no ir directamente a Edward. Aquel comentario reforzó su creencia de que Elisabeth le tenía un miedo terrible a su hermano mayor.

Elisabeth suspiró y luego dijo:

—La verdad es que todavía no quiero que te vayas a ningún sitio. He estado tan sola que... ¿Es egoísmo por mi parte admitirlo?

—No, únicamente sinceridad –replicó Isabella—. Un rasgo de carácter que admiro muchísimo –añadió—. ¡Vaya, pero si yo nunca he dicho una sola mentira en todos los días de mi vida! –alardeó.

—¿Nunca?

Isabella oyó la risita de Elisabeth y sonrió al escucharla.

—No que yo pueda recordar –dijo—. Y prometo quedarme aquí durante todo el tiempo que me necesites. No siento ningún deseo de viajar con tanto frío y tanta lluvia.

—Tú también has sido deshonrada, Isabella. Todo el mundo piensa que...

—Estás diciendo tonterías –la interrumpió Isabella—. Ninguna de nosotras es responsable de lo que ha sucedido, y las dos somos lo bastante honorables dentro de nuestros corazones. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—Tienes unas ideas de lo más insólitas – dijo Elisabeth—. Yo hubiese pensado que deberías odiar a todos los que pertenecemos a la familia Masen.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que tus hermanos son unos hombres a los que no resulta nada fácil querer –admitió Isabella—. Pero no los odio. ¿Sabes que me siento segura y a salvo aquí? Es realmente notable, ¿verdad? Ser una cautiva y sentirse segura y a salvo al mismo tiempo... Vaya, esa sí que es una verdad sobre la que vale la pena reflexionar.

Isabella frunció el ceño mientras aquella asombrosa admisión iba llenando su mente.

—Bueno –se dijo a sí misma— tendré que pensar en esto un poquito más.

Le palmeó el brazo a Elisabeth y luego se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

—No harás ninguna tontería acerca de Demetri, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—¿Por qué se te ha ocurrido preguntarme tal cosa? —quiso saber Isabella

—Por la expresión que apareció en tu cara cuando te dije su nombre –respondió Elisabeth—. NO harás nada, ¿verdad?

Elisabeth volvía a parecer asustada

—Tienes una imaginación demasiado activa –le dijo Isabella—. Eso nos da otra cosa en común –añadió, evitando hábilmente el tema de Demetri.

Su treta dio resultado, porque Elisabeth ya volvía a sonreír.

—Me parece que esta noche no voy a tener pesadillas. Estoy demasiado agotada. Más vale que te acuestes pronto, Isabella. Necesitarás estar lo más descansada posible para tu conversación con Edward.

—¿Piensas que Edward me dejará sin fuerzas? –preguntó Isabella.

—A ti no –respondió Elisabeth—. Tú eres capaz de conseguir que Edward te prometa cualquier cosa.

Dios, la hermana tenía tanta confianza en ella que Isabella sintió cómo se le encorvaban los hombros.

—Veo la manera en que te mira Edward –siguió diciendo Elisabeth—. Y además le salvaste la vida a Jasper. He oído cómo él le contaba la historia a Emmett. Recuérdale eso a Edward y no será capaz de negarte nada.

—Duérmete, Elisabeth.

Isabella ya se estaba disponiendo a cerrar la puerta cuando las palabras que dijo Elisabeth a continuación hicieron que se detuviera.

—Edward nunca mira a lady Tanya de la manera en que te mira a ti.

Isabella no pudo resistirse.

—¿Quién es lady Tanya? –preguntó, intentando no parecer demasiado interesada. Se volvió y miró a Elisabeth, y por la manera en que le estaba sonriendo la hermana, Isabella pensó que quizá no hubiera conseguido engañarla.

—La mujer con la que Edward está pensando en casarse.

Isabella no mostró ninguna reacción visible. Asintió, indicando que había oído a Elisabeth.

—Pues en ese caso lo siento mucho por ella –dijo—. Lady Tanya va a tener las manos muy ocupadas viviendo con tu hermano. No te ofendas, Elisabeth, pero creo que tu hermano es demasiado arrogante.

—He dicho que Edward estaba pensando en casarse con ella, Isabella. Pero no lo hará.

Isabella no respondió. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y cruzó el descansillo antes de echarse a llorar.

_**Lo se… James es un maldito… hijo de … y que decir de Demetri, sin comentarios… pero por que llorará Bella… por la confesión de Elisabeth sobre su ataqué o por otra cosa… jejeje. Mañana lo veremos… por cierto una aclaración sobre el cap. anterior... "el lobo" y Edward tienen un simbolismo entre ellos... a Edward se le conoce como el "lobo de Masen" por su ferocidad en la batalla... digamos que es como su totem... jejejeje...pero trankis no es un lobo... jejejejerje, me rei mucho con sus comentarios... por cierto yo tb confieso que Jasper es un amor... me encanta, es muy tierno... pero he de confesar que aunque Alice me cae muy bien... Jasper es mi segundo al mando al igual que Garrett... (hablo en terminos generales) y de vez en cuando me gusta verlo solito y prendado de Bella... ¿a ustedes no?...un besote **_


	11. Voy a matar a un Hombre

**Voy a matar un hombre**

.

**.**

.

Isabella no quería que nadie la sorprendiera llorando. Cuando dejó a Elisabeth, realmente no tenía ningún destino claro en mente. Lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde poner un poco de orden en sus emociones.

Su primera elección fue la sala, pero cuando se aproximaba a la entrada oyó que Jasper estaba hablando con alguien. Siguió andando, bajó por el siguiente tramo de escalones, cogió su capa de invierno de la clavija que había junto al recinto de los soldados y luego estuvo luchando con las pesadas puertas hasta que consiguió abrirlas justo lo suficiente para poder deslizarse entre ellas.

El aire era lo bastante frío para poder hacer temblar a un oso. Isabella se envolvió los hombros con la capa y apretó el paso. La luna daba suficiente luz para que pudiera ver por dónde iba y en cuanto hubo rodeado la choza del carnicero, se apoyó en el muro de piedra de la fortaleza y empezó a llorar como una niña. Hizo bastante ruido y además de ser muy poco disciplinada también fue bastante infortunada, porque después de haber hecho todo aquello siguió sintiéndose tan mal como antes. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y le escocían las mejillas, y se hallaba consumida por el hipo.

La rabia se negaba a irse.

Una vez que Elisabeth hubo empezado con su historia, contó hasta el último fragmento de ella. Isabella no había mostrado ninguna reacción visible ante todo aquel horror, pero sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de reventar de dolor. ¡Demetri! El muy bastardo eran tan culpable de lo ocurrido como James, y sin embargo nadie llegaría a saber jamás que él había tomado parte en aquello.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?

Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Edward le había dado un susto de muerte, saliendo de la nada para plantarse junto a ella.

Isabella trató de volverle la espalda, pero Edward no se lo permitió. La cogió por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la vista hacia él.

Hubiese tenido que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella había estado llorando. Isabella pensó darle una breve y escueta excusa, pero entonces se echó a llorar de nuevo en cuanto él la tocó.

Edward la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y luego pareció conformarse con mantenerla estrechada entre ellos hasta que Isabella hubiera recuperado el control de sí misma. Era evidente que acababa de terminar de nadar en el lago, ya que todo él estaba goteando desde la cabeza hasta la cintura. Isabella tampoco lo estaba ayudando demasiado a secarse, porque lloraba, jadeaba e hipaba por encima de toda la suave alfombra de vello que cubría el pecho de Edward.

—Te vas a morir de frío andando por ahí medio desnudo –le dijo entre sollozos—. Y esta vez yo no te calentaré los pies.

Si Edward le respondió, ella no pudo oírlo. Su rostro no se separaba del hombro de él. También le estaba acariciando el pecho. Edward pensó que Isabella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o entendía el efecto que sus acciones estaban teniendo sobre él.

De pronto Isabella intentó apartarse de Edward. Su cabeza chocó con la barbilla de Edward e Isabella murmuró una disculpa, y después cometió el error de alzar la mirada hacia él. Su boca se hallaba realmente demasiado próxima. Isabella no podía dejar de mirarla mientras recordaba con excesiva claridad cómo se había sentido cuando lo besó tan descaradamente aquella noche en la tienda.

Quería volver a besarlo.

Edward tuvo que haber leído sus intenciones, porque su boca fue bajando lentamente hacia la de Isabella.

Lo único que pretendía era darle un beso muy suave y delicado. Sí, su intención era consolarla, pero entonces los brazos de Isabella se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y su boca se abrió inmediatamente para recibir la de él. La lengua de Edward enseguida supo sacar ventaja de aquel hecho y se emparejó con la de Isabella.

¡Dios, qué maravillosa era! Podía hacerlo arder en solo unos instantes. Y tampoco iba a permitir que él fuera suave y delicado. Los sonidos que estaba produciendo, allá en lo más profundo de su garganta, lo hicieron dejar a un lado todo pensamiento de consolarla.

Edward la sintió estremecerse junto a él, y solo entonces se acordó de dónde estaban. Se apartó de mala gana de Isabella, aunque esperaba que hubiera una protesta por parte de ella. Tendría que volver a besarla, decidió, y luego siguió adelante e hizo precisamente lo que había decidido hacer antes de que aquella mujer suya tan delicada y sensual tuviera ocasión de poder hablar.

La presencia de Edward estaba haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Isabella ardiera de deseo. Pensó que no tendría la fuerza necesaria para detenerse, hasta que de pronto la mano de él rozó su seno. La sensación fue maravillosa, y entonces Isabella se apresuró a apartarse de él cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora ella estaba queriendo mucho más que eso.

—Será mejor que vayas dentro antes de que te quedes convertido en un bloque de hielo –le dijo hablando en un tono bastante seco.

Edward suspiró. Isabella ya estaba otra vez con lo de siempre, tratando de darle órdenes. La cogió en sus brazos, ignorando sus protestas, y echó a andar hacia el castillo.

—¿Elisabeth ha hablado contigo acerca de lo que le sucedió? –preguntó Edward cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad.

—Sí que lo hizo –respondió Isabella—. Pero por muy insistente que llegues a ponerte, no repetiré ni una sola palabra de cuanto me dijo. Si lo deseas puedes torturarme, pero aun así yo...

—Isabella... –dijo él, y el suspiro lleno de cansancio que escapó de sus labios hizo que Isabella guardara silencio durante unos instantes.

—Le prometí a Elisabeth que no le diría nada a nadie, y especialmente a ti –dijo después—. Tu hermana te tiene mucho miedo, Edward. Lo cual es una situación realmente lamentable, desde luego –anunció.

Isabella había pensado que su anuncio llenaría de furia a Edward, y no pudo evitar quedarse bastante sorprendida cuando lo vio asentir.

—Así es como debería ser –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy su señor además de su hermano, y lo primero debe tener preferencia sobre lo segundo.

—No es así como debería ser –argumentó Isabella—. Una familia debería estar unida. Todos deberían comer juntos y no pelearse nunca entre ellos. Deberían...

—¿Cómo demonios vas a saber tú lo que una familia debería o no debería hacer. Has vivido con tu tío –dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

—Bueno, pues aun así sigo sabiendo cómo deberían actuar las familias –protestó Isabella.

—No cuestiones mis métodos, Isabella –dijo Edward con un gruñido—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? –preguntó después, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—Por lo que le hizo mi hermano a Elisabeth –susurró Isabella. Apoyó la cara en el hombro de Edward—. Mi hermano arderá en el infierno durante toda la eternidad.

—Si –respondió Edward.

—James es un hombre al que resulta necesario matar. No te condeno por querer matarlo, Edward.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y el hecho de no condenarme hace que te sientas mejor? –preguntó.

Isabella creyó oír una sombra de diversión en su voz.

—He cambiado de parecer acerca de lo del matar. Estaba llorando debido a esa pérdida –murmuró—. Y por lo que he de hacer.

Edward esperó a que Isabella se explicara. Llegaron a las puertas. Edward abrió una de ellas sin que Isabella sintiera el menor movimiento por ello, y la fuerza que había en él volvió a asombrarla. Antes el abrir una de aquellas puertas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por entre ellas sin pillarse el trasero había requerido toda su determinación, así como ambas manos, y sin embargo Edward no había mostrado el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? –preguntó Edward, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—He de matar a un hombre.

La puerta fue cerrada con un golpe seco en el mismo instante en que Isabella murmuraba su confesión. Edward no estaba demasiado seguro de haberla oído correctamente. Decidió que tenía suficiente paciencia para esperar hasta que hubieran llegado a su dormitorio antes de hacerle más preguntas al respecto.

Llevó a Isabella escaleras arriba, ignorando sus protestas de que podía andar y cuando llegaron al nivel de la sala no se detuvo, sino que siguió subiendo hasta llegar al siguiente nivel. Isabella creía que estaba volviendo a llevarla a la habitación de la torre. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estructura circular, Edward torció en dirección opuesta y siguió andando por un oscuro pasillo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que se pudiera ver adónde llevaba.

Isabella sentía mucha curiosidad, porque hasta ese momento ni siquiera había llegado a fijarse en aquel estrecho vestíbulo. Llegaron al final del pasillo, y Edward abrió una puerta y entró por ella llevando a Isabella. Obviamente aquella era la estancia en la que dormía, comprendió Isabella mientras pensaba que era muy amable por parte de Edward el cederle su dormitorio para la noche.

El dormitorio estaba caliente y era muy acogedor. Un gran fuego ardía dentro de la chimenea, dando calor y un suave resplandor a la por lo demás oscura habitación. Una sola ventana ocupaba el centro del muro de enfrente, cubierta por una piel de animal en lugar de postigos. Una gran cama ocupaba la mayor parte del muro de piedra adyacente a la chimenea, con un arcón junto a ella.

La cama y el arcón componían el único mobiliario de la habitación. Pero estaba limpia, casi impoluta. Aquel hecho hizo sonreír a Isabella. No sabía por qué la complacía eso, pero se alegraba de que a Edward le gustara el desorden tan poco como a ella.

¿Y entonces por qué permitía que la sala principal siempre estuviera tan abandonada? Ahora que había visto sus aposentos, aquello no tenía sentido para Isabella. Decidió preguntárselo tan pronto como lo pillara de buen humor. Entonces Isabella volvió a sonreír, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era muy posible que ella se hubiese convertido en toda una anciana antes de que Edward lograra alcanzar un cambio tan notable en su manera de ser.

Edward no parecía tener absolutamente ninguna prisa por soltarla. Fue hasta la chimenea, apoyó los hombros en el reborde de la gruesa repisa y empezó a restregarse contra ella, obviamente aliviando un súbito picor. Isabella se agarró a él tan desesperadamente como si en ello le fuera la vida. ¡Dios, cómo deseó entonces que Edward llevara una camisa! Aquello no era decente, se dijo a sí misma, porque le gustaba demasiado tocar su piel. Edward era como un dios de bronce. Su piel estaba cálida al tacto, y con las palmas de Isabella descansando sobre sus hombros, ella podía sentir cómo los músculos iban moviéndose debajo de sus dedos con cada ondulación.

Isabella deseó poder entender la manera en que reaccionaba a él. ¡Vaya, pero si su corazón ya estaba volviendo a latir desenfrenadamente! Se atrevió a lanzar una rápida mirada hacia arriba, y al hacerlo descubrió que Edward estaba contemplándola con mucha atención. Se le veía muy apuesto, e Isabella quiso que fuese feo.

—¿Vas a tenerme sujeta el resto de la noche? –preguntó, consiguiendo que su voz sonara ridículamente disgustada.

Edward se encogió de hombros, lo que casi hizo caer a Isabella. Volvió a aferrarse a él, y cuando Edward le sonrió, comprendió que era muy posible que se hubiera estado sacudiendo de aquella manera solo para hacer que ella se agarrara a él.

—Primero responde a mi pregunta y luego te soltaré –ordenó Edward.

—Responderé a tu pregunta –le dijo ella.

—¿Me has dicho que estabas pensando en matar a un hombre?

—Si, te lo dije –respondió Isabella, mirándole la barbilla mientras le contestaba.

Luego esperó durante un interminable minuto a que Edward hiciera alguna clase de comentario acerca de su admisión

Pensó que probablemente le soltaría un sermón sobre su lamentable debilidad en lo tocante a la tarea de matar a nadie.

Aun así, no se hallaba preparada para la carcajada de Edward. Esta empezó siendo un sordo rumor dentro de su pecho, pero fue adquiriendo volumen rápidamente hasta que poco faltó para que Edward se atragantara de pura alegría.

La había oído correctamente después de todo. Isabella le había dicho que iba a matar a un hombre. Al principio aquella declaración le pareció tan asombrosa que Edward creyó que solo estaba bromeando. Pero la expresión de solemne concentración que había en su rostro indicaba que realmente hablaba en serio.

Isabella se apartó de él.

—Por supuesto que no se trata de un Masen aunque, para responderos con toda la verdad y en el caso de que yo tuviera un alma malvada, tú serías el primero en mi lista de aquellos a los que liquidaría, milord.

—Ah –dijo Edward, todavía sonriendo—. Si no es uno de nosotros, mi dulce y delicada dama, ¿entonces a quién deseas liquidar? –preguntó, utilizando la ridícula expresión que había empleado Isabella para referirse al acto de matar.

—Si, Edward, así es. Soy una dulce y delicada doncella, y ya va siendo hora de que lo entiendas –respondió Isabella, cuya voz no sonaba particularmente dulce ahora.

Acto seguido fue hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Después dedicó un buen rato a alisar las faldas de su vestido y finalmente puso las manos encima del regazo. El hecho de que pudiera hablar con tanta facilidad de quitarle la vida a otra persona la tenía realmente asombrada. Pero después de todo, el hombre en el que estaba pensando ciertamente necesitaba que lo mataran, ¿no?

—No obtendrás su nombre de mí, Edward. Esto es asunto mío, no tuyo.

Edward no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió esperar un poco antes de arrancarle la verdad.

—Y cuando mates a ese hombre, Isabella, ¿volverás a perder la comida que te habías metido en el estómago?

Isabella no le respondió. Edward pensó que quizá estuviera dándose cuenta de lo insensato que era su plan.

—¿Y también llorarás? –le preguntó él, repitiendo con su pregunta cuál había sido la reacción de Isabella después de que hubiese dado muerte al soldado que había atacado a Jasper.

—Me acordaré de no comer nada antes de que lo mate, Edward, de manera que no vomitaré. Y si lloro después de que lo haya matado, entonces me conformaré con encontrar algún lugar privado de tal manera que nadie me vea llorar. ¿Te basta con esa explicación?

Isabella respiró hondo, haciendo un desesperado esfuerzo por mantener una expresión lo más tranquila posible. ¡Dios, ya se sentía como una pecadora!

—La muerte no es algo que deba ser tomado a la ligera –dijo después—. Pero la justicia tampoco debería verse engañada.

Edward volvió a echarse a reír. Aquello enfureció a Isabella.

—Y ahora me gustaría dormir, así que haz el favor de irte –le dijo.

—¿Piensas decirme que me vaya de mis propios aposentos? –preguntó Edward.

Ahora ya no estaba riendo, e Isabella no tuvo valor para mirarlo.

—Pensaba hacerlo –admitió—. Si estoy siendo poco respetuosa, lo lamento. Pero ya sabes que no miento. Eres muy amable al cederme tu cama por una noche. Te lo agradezco de veras, Edward. Y mañana regresaré a la torre después de que la habitación de Elisabeth haya sido limpiada.

Una vez que hubo terminado su explicación, ya se había quedado sin aliento.

—Tu honestidad resulta muy refrescante –le dijo Edward.

—Sí, pero de vez en cuando me lleva a hacer cosas que no debería.

Isabella suspiró. Continuaba mirándose las manos, deseando que Edward se diera prisa y se fuera de una vez. Entonces oyó un golpe sordo. Aquel ruido atrajo su atención y cuando levantó la vista, lo hizo justo a tiempo de ver cómo Edward se quitaba su segunda bota y la dejaba caer al suelo.

—Permanecer ante mí sin llevar puesta la camisa es una indecencia –declaró Isabella—. ¿Y ahora te estás quitando el resto de tus prendas antes de marcharte? ¿También te dedicas a exhibirte de esta manera en presencia de lady Tanya?

Isabella pudo sentir cómo se sonrojaba. Estaba decidida a dar de lado a Edward. Si él quería pasearse por ahí medio desnudo, entonces se limitaría a cerrar los ojos. Y Edward tampoco obtendría ninguna palabra de despedida por parte de ella.

Tardó un poco en percatarse de cuáles eran las intenciones de Edward. Isabella siguió observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, y vio cómo Edward se arrodillaba delante del fuego y le añadía otro grueso leño. Isabella casi le agradeció aquella cortesía, hasta que se acordó de que estaba firmemente decidida a no hacerle caso. Dios, Edward siempre parecía ser capaz de hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

Edward se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta antes de que Isabella supiera lo que se disponía a hacer, deslizó la gruesa tabla de madera a través de los aros de metal.

El asombro desorbitó los ojos de Isabella. Había quedado encerrada dentro del dormitorio, pero el verdadero problema, tal como lo veía ella, era el hecho de que Edward se hallaba en el lado equivocado de la puerta .Y ni siquiera una dulce y delicada dama de noble cuna podía malinterpretar el significado de aquella acción.

Isabella dejó escapar un jadeo de indignación, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. En su mente solo había una intención: iba a salir de aquella habitación y alejarse de Edward.

Él la contempló luchar con el pestillo por unos instantes. Cuando se convenció de que Isabella nunca conseguiría averiguar cómo funcionaba el insólito cerrojo que había debajo de la barra, fue hacia la cama. Decidió dejarse puestos los pantalones en deferencia a los sentimientos de Isabella, quien parecía hallarse a punto de volver a perder el control.

—Ven a la cama, Isabella –le pidió Edward mientras se acostaba encima de los cobertores.

—No dormiré junto a ti.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos...

—Solo una vez dentro de aquella tienda, Edward, y eso fue debido a la necesidad. Cada uno compartió el calor del otro.

—No, Isabella, porque yo he dormido junto a ti cada noche desde entonces –anunció Edward.

Isabella se volvió hacia él para mirarlo fijamente.

—¡No lo has hecho!

—Sí, lo he hecho

Edward le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Cómo puedes mentir con tanta facilidad? –quiso saber Isabella.

Luego no le dio tiempo para responder, sino que se volvió nuevamente hacia la puerta y reanudó su labor sobre el cerrojo.

La recompensa por sus esfuerzos consistió en una astilla de madera debajo de la delicada piel de su pulgar. Isabella soltó un chillido de ira.

—Y ahora tengo la mayor parte de esta maldita madera debajo de mi piel, gracias a ti –musitó mientras bajaba la cabeza para examinar los daños.

Edward suspiró. Isabella oyó desde el otro extremo de la habitación el exagerado sonido que salió de sus labios, pero no oyó moverse a Edward y cuando éste le cogió súbitamente la mano, ella saltó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el extremo de la barbilla de Edward.

—Te mueves igual que un lobo –anunció mientras permitía que Edward la llevara hacia la claridad del fuego—. No te estoy haciendo ningún cumplido, Edward, así que ya puedes dejar de sonreír.

Él hizo como que no oía sus murmullos. Alzando la mano hacia la repisa de la chimenea, cogió de ella una daga muy afilada cuya punta era casi tan fina como la de una aguja. Isabella cerró los ojos hasta que sintió el primer pinchazo. Entonces tuvo que abrirlos, porque si no observaba a Edward, este probablemente le cortaría el pulgar. Isabella se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ocultó su pulgar a los ojos de Edward.

Este tiró hacia arriba de la mano de Isabella para dejarla mejor iluminada y luego bajó la cabeza sobre ella para terminar su tarea. La frente de Isabella tocó la de Edward. Ella no se apartó, y él tampoco lo hizo.

Edward olía muy bien.

Isabella volvía a oler a rosas.

La astilla fue extraída. Isabella no le dijo ni una sola palabra a Edward, pero seguía alzando la mirada hacia él con una expresión de inmensa confianza en el rostro. Edward frunció el ceño en una mueca de frustración. Cuando Isabella lo miraba de aquella manera, él solo podía pensar en tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. ¡Demonios, admitió con disgusto, a Isabella le bastaba con mirarlo para que el quisiera acostarse con ella!

Edward volvió a arrojar la daga encima de la repisa de la chimenea y luego regresó a la cama. No le había soltado la mano a Isabella, y ahora la remolcaba detrás de él.

—Piensas en matar a un hombre cuando ni siquiera puedes sacarte una astilla –musitó.

—No voy a dormir contigo –declaró Isabella en un tono que no podía ser más enfático mientras se detenía junto a la cama, decidida a alzarse con la victoria—. Eres el hombre más arrogante y obstinado que haya existido jamás. Mi paciencia se está agotando, Edward. No voy a seguir aguantándote durante mucho tiempo más.

Un instante después se percató rápidamente de que su error había consistido en acercarse demasiado a Edward cuando gritó su amenaza. Edward extendió los brazos hacia ella y, levantándola en vilo, la depositó encima de él. Isabella aterrizó sobre su regazo con un golpe sordo. Acto seguido Edward se la quitó de encima para dejarla junto a él, con su mano todavía cerrada sobre la muñeca de Isabella.

Después cerró los ojos, en lo que era un obvio intento de olvidarse de la presencia de ella. Isabella se encaró con él.

—Me odias demasiado para que puedas llegar a dormir junto a mí –le dijo—. Mentiste, ¿verdad, Edward? No hemos estado durmiendo juntos. Yo me acordaría.

—Tú eres capaz de dormir durante una batalla –observó Edward. Sus ojos seguían estando cerrados, pero ahora sonreía —. Y no te odio, Isabella.

—Desde luego que me odias –replicó Isabella—. No te atrevas a cambiar de parecer ahora.

Esperó un buen rato a que Edward le respondiera. Cuando él no dijo una palabra, Isabella volvió a la carga.

—La acción que nos unió no tuvo nada de noble –siguió diciendo—. Yo te salvé la vida. ¿Y cómo me lo pagaste tú? Pues arrastrándome hasta este sitio olvidado de Dios, y podría añadir que abusando constantemente de mi dulce naturaleza. Dado lo mucho que te convenía hacerlo, me imagino que ya has olvidado que también salvé la vida de Jasper.

¡Dios, cómo deseó que Edward abriera los ojos para que ella pudiera ver su reacción!

—Ahora me he ocupado de Elisabeth. Pero me pregunto si tú no habrás planeado desde el primer momento que así fuera.— Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y luego siguió hablando—: A estas alturas, ya deberías admitir que yo soy la inocente en todo ese plan tuyo. Soy la que está siendo tratada injustamente. Vaya, cuando pienso en todo lo que he tenido que soportar...

El ronquido de Edward la hizo callar. De pronto Isabella se puso tan furiosa que deseó tener el valor de gritarle en toda la oreja.

—Soy yo la que debería odiarte –musitó para sí misma. Luego se puso bien el vestido y se tendió sobre la espalda—. Si no tuviera mis propios y satisfactorios planes, estaría muy enfadada por todo lo que has llegado a hacer para arruinar mi buen nombre, Edward. Ahora ni siquiera puedo hacer un matrimonio adecuado. De eso ya no cabe ninguna duda, pero admitiré que el perdedor será James y no yo. Mi hermano iba a venderme al mejor postor. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo que iba a hacer. Ahora solo me matará si consigue acercarse lo suficiente –murmuró—. Y todo a causa de ti –añadió con vehemencia.

Cuando hubo terminado con sus quejas, Isabella estaba agotada.

—¿Cómo voy a conseguir que me prometas algo? Y ya le he dado mi palabra a la pobre Elisabeth –añadió con un bostezo lleno de cansancio.

Entonces Edward se movió. Isabella no estaba preparada para hacer frente a aquello, y solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de que Edward se inclinara sobre ella. El rostro de Edward se hallaba muy cerca del suyo, su aliento era como una cálida y dulce caricia sobre las mejillas de Isabella. Uno de los pesados muslos de Edward la dejó atrapada.

¡Santo Dios, y además ella estaba acostada boca arriba!

—Si te aprovechas de mí, encontraré alguna manera de contárselo a lady Tanya –logró balbucear.

Edward alzó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Isabella, tu mente parece hallarse consumida por la obsesión de que yo voy a...

Ella le puso bruscamente la mano encima de la boca y la mantuvo allí.

—No te atrevas a decirlo –replicó—. ¿Y por qué otra razón ibas a estar extendido encima de mí igual que una manta si no quisieras...?

Isabella igualó el suspiro de Edward con uno de su propia cosecha.

—Intentas volverme loca –lo acusó.

—Ya lo estás –anunció Edward.

—Sal de encima de mí. Pesas más que las puertas que llevan a tu casa.

Edward desplazó su peso hasta que su mole quedó sostenida por los codos. Su pelvis reposaba sobre la de Isabella. Edward podía sentir el calor que había dentro de ella.

—¿Qué promesa quieres de mi? —le dijo de pronto.

La pregunta pareció dejar bastante confusa a Isabella

—Elisabeth –le recordó Edward.

—Oh –dijo Isabella, casi sin aliento—. Había pensado esperar hasta mañana para hablarte acerca de Elisabeth, pero no había caído en la cuenta de que me obligarías a dormir contigo. Y esperaba pillarte de mejor humor...

—Isabella...

La última sílaba de su nombre fue articulada mediante un largo y cuidadosamente controlado gemido, y la manera en que Edward estaba apretando las mandíbulas hizo que Isabella supiera que se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Deseo que me des tu palabra de que Elisabeth podrá vivir aquí con vosotros durante todo el tiempo que ella quiera, y que no la obligarás a contraer matrimonio bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ya está. ¿Ha quedado lo bastante claro para ti?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Mañana hablaré con Elisabeth –declaró después.

—Tu hermana está demasiado asustada para hablarte libremente –le dijo Isabella—. Pero si puedo decirle que has dado tu palabra, entonces creo que notarás un cambio muy notable en ella. Elisabeth está muy preocupada, Edward, y si podemos aliviar la carga que pesa sobre ella, entonces se sentirá mucho mejor.

A Edward le entraron ganas de sonreír. Isabella había adoptado el papel de madre con Elisabeth, tal como él sospechaba que haría. Se sintió enormemente complacido de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

—Muy bien. Dile a Elisabeth que he dado mi palabra. Tendré que hablar con Garrett –añadió, casi como una idea del último momento.

—Garrett tendrá que encontrar alguna otra con la que casarse. Y de todas maneras, Elisabeth cree que ahora el contrato ya no es vinculante. Además Garrett querrá a una mujer que no haya sufrido mácula alguna y eso hace que me caiga inmensamente mal.

—Ni siquiera conoces a ese hombre –dijo Edward con exasperación—. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarlo tan fácilmente?

Isabella frunció el ceño. Edward tenía razón, aunque casi le dolía tener que concederle aquella admisión.

—¿Sabe Garrett lo que le sucedió a Elisabeth? –preguntó.

—A estas alturas toda Inglaterra lo sabe. James se habrá asegurado de ello.

—Mi hermano es un hombre muy malvado.

—¿Tu tío Billy opina lo mismo acerca de James? –preguntó Edward

—¿Cómo sabes cuál es el nombre de mi tío? – preguntó Isabella.

—Tú me lo dijiste –respondió Edward, sonriendo al ver cómo abría los ojos Isabella.

—¿Cuándo? Tengo una memoria excelente y no recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

—Cuando estabas enferma, me lo contaste todo acerca de tu tío.

—Pues si te hablé no lo recuerdo. Fuiste muy grosero al escuchar lo que dije.

—No había manera de dejar de oír tu voz –le dijo Edward, sonriendo ante el recuerdo—. Hablabas a gritos.

Exageraba solo para incrementar la reacción de Isabella. Cuando no estaba en guardia, sus expresiones eran inocentemente refrescantes de ver.

—Cuéntame qué más dije –exigió Isabella en un tono cargado de sospecha.

—La lista es demasiado larga. Baste con decir que me lo contaste todo.

—¿Todo? –exclamó Isabella, que ahora parecía horrorizada.

Dios, aquello era terriblemente embarazoso. ¿Y si había llegado a decirle lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo?

Un suave destello brillaba en los ojos de Edward. Quizá solo se estaba burlando de ella. Peor eso no estaba nada bien, e Isabella decidió que haría desaparecer aquella sonrisa.

—Entonces te dije los nombres de todos los hombres que he llevado a mi cama, ¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que el juego ha terminado –concluyó con un suspiro.

—Tu juego terminó en el momento en que nos encontramos –le dijo Edward suavemente.

Isabella sintió como si acabaran de acariciarla, y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente? –preguntó.

Edward sonrió.

—Hablas demasiado –le dijo—. Ese es otro defecto que deberías aplicarte a corregir.

—¡Eso es ridículo! –replicó Isabella—. Apenas si te he dicho nada en toda la semana y tú me has desdeñado por completo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que hablo demasiado? –preguntó, atreviéndose a clavarle un dedo en el hombro.

—No digo nada. Me limito a exponer los hechos –respondió Edward, observándola con mucha atención y viendo la llamarada que iluminó sus ojos marrones.

Hacer que Isabella mordiera el cebo resultaba muy fácil. Edward sabía que hubiese debido parar, pero lo cierto era que estaba disfrutando mucho con la manera en que ella reaccionaba. No podía encontrar ningún gran mal en ello, y ahora Isabella estaba tan furiosa como una gata salvaje.

—¿Te disgusta que diga lo que pienso?

Edward asintió

Isabella pensó que ahora parecía un pilluelo. Un mechón de sus cobrizos cabellos había caído hacia delante para reposar sobre su frente. También estaba sonriendo. Oh, aquello habría llevado a maldecir incluso a un santo!

—Entonces dejaré de hablarte. Juro que nunca volveré a hablarte. ¿Te complace eso?

Él volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez lo hizo mucho más despacio que antes. Isabella respiró hondo mientras se preparaba para decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su descortesía, pero Edward la redujo al silencio. Bajó la cabeza y rozó la boca de Isabella con la suya, dejándola lo bastante sorprendida para reducirla a una sumisión temporal.

Sin que hubiera apenas incitación por parte de él, Isabella abrió la boca a la insistente lengua de Edward y entonces él empezó a hacerle lentamente el amor con su lengua. ¡Dios, podía sentir el fuego que ardía dentro de ella! Sus manos se extendieron junto a los lados del rostro de Isabella y sus dedos se enredaron en su magnífica cabellera.

¡Cómo la deseaba! El beso pasó rápidamente de ser una delicada caricia a quedar convertido en una muestra de salvaje pasión. Sus lenguas se emparejaron una y otra vez hasta que Edward apenas podía pesar de tanto querer más. Sabía que hubiese debido detenerse, y ya se disponía a apartarse de ella cuando sintió que las manos de Isabella le tocaban la espalda. La caricia era muy suave y titubeante y al principio se mostró tan escurridiza como una mariposa, pero en cuanto Edward soltó un gruñido y volvió a internarse en la dulzura de la boca de Isabella, la caricia de ella pasó a adquirir una nueva presión. Sus bocas se habían vuelto ardientes y húmedas, y se aferraban la una a la otra.

Edward sintió cómo un súbito estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Isabella y oyó el gemido entrecortado que escapó de los labios de Isabella cuando, de muy mala gana, fue apartándose de ella.

Los ojos de Isabella se hallaban velados por la pasión y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, lo llamaban pidiéndole que volviera a saborearla. Edward sabía que no hubiese debido dar inicio a aquello que no podía terminar. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de anhelo, y necesitó un supremo acto de voluntad para alejarse de ella.

Con otro gemido de frustración, Edward se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse de lado. Luego envolvió la cintura de Isabella con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

Isabella quería llorar. No podía entender porqué permitía una y otra vez que Edward la besara. Por encima de todo, no tenía que olvidar el hecho de que ella no parecía poder evitar besarlo. Estaba siendo tan lasciva como una mujerzuela cualquiera.

A Edward le bastaba con tocarla para que toda ella se hiciera pedazos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, las palmas se le calentaban, y se veía invadida por un incesante anhelo de que hubiera algo más.

Oyó bostezar a Edward, y se apresuró a llegar a la conclusión de que el beso no había significado gran cosa para él después de todo.

Aquel hombre la irritaba tanto como un sarpullido. Isabella decidió que mantendría una prudente distancia con respecto a él, en el mismo instante en que contradecía su decisión haciendo que su cuerpo se adaptara a la curva del de Edward. Cuando ya casi había logrado acomodarse a su entera satisfacción, Edward dejó escapar un áspero gemido. Sus manos fueron hacia las caderas de Isabella y la sujetaron firmemente.

¡Aquel hombre siempre estaba intentando llevarle la contraria en todo! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo incómodo que era dormir llevando puesto el mismo atuendo que utilizaba para ir a pasear? Isabella volvió a moverse, sintió estremecerse a Edward junto a ella, y entonces pensó que podía estar preparándose para soltarle alguna reprimenda.

Isabella se encontraba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por el mal genio de Edward. Con un bostezo propio, se quedó dormida.

Fue, sin duda, el reto más difícil al que Edward se hubiera enfrentado jamás. Y si Isabella volvía a mover el trasero aunque solo fuese otra vez, Edward sabía que no conseguiría superar aquella prueba.

Nunca había deseado a una mujer de la manera en que estaba deseando ahora a Isabella. Edward cerró los ojos e hizo una profunda y temblorosa inspiración. Isabella se removió suavemente junto a él y Edward empezó a contar hasta diez, prometiéndose que cuando hubiera llegado a ese número mágico, ya se sentiría un poco más dueño de sí mismo.

La inocente que permanecía acurrucada junto a él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea del peligro que corría. Su trasero llevaba toda la semana distrayendo a Edward. Se imaginó la manera en que andaba Isabella, y de pronto volvió a ver el delicado mecerse de sus caderas cuando daba un paseo alrededor de la fortaleza de los Masen.

¿Afectaba Isabella a otros de la misma manera en que lo afectaba a él? Edward frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta y luego terminó admitiendo que sin duda lo hacía. Sí, porque él ya había visto las miradas que le lanzaban sus hombres cuando la atención de Isabella se hallaba dirigida hacia otro lugar. Incluso el fiel Anthony, el vasallo en quien más confiaba Edward y su mejor amigo, había modificado su actitud inicial hacia Isabella. A principios de semana Anthony siempre estaba muy callado y era dado a fruncir el ceño, pero cuando la semana llegó a su fin Edward ya se había dado cuenta de que normalmente el que hablaba era su vasallo.

Y ahora Anthony tampoco iba siguiendo a Isabella, porque caminaba junto a ella.

Que era justo allí donde quería estar Edward.

No podía culpara a Anthony por la debilidad de que había dado muestra al sucumbir a los encantos de Isabella.

Jasper, sin embargo, ya era otra cuestión. El hermano pequeño parecía haberse prendado de Isabella, y aquello podía llegar a suponer un problema.

Isabella empezó a removerse nuevamente. Edward sintió como si acabaran de marcarlo con un hierro al rojo, y de pronto un doloroso anhelo reclamó toda su atención. Con un gruñido de frustración, apartó los cobertores y se levantó de la cama. Aunque Isabella se vio sacudida por aquel súbito movimiento, no despertó.

—Duerme igual que una niña inocente –murmuró Edward para sí mismo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Regresaría a su lago y mientras sacudía la cabeza con abatimiento, Edward comprendió que hallaría auténtico placer en aquella segunda sesión de natación.

Edward no era un hombre paciente, pero quería que todas las cuestiones hubieran quedado resueltas antes de que reclamara a Isabella para sí. Se resignó al hecho de que probablemente ahora nadaría más a menudo en su lago. Lo que lo estaba empujando hacia fuera en aquel momento no era un reto, sino la necesidad de encontrar alguna clase de liberación para el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas.

Con un murmullo de disgusto, Edward cerró la puerta.

* * *

**_hola wapetonas... queria aclararles algunos RW... Edward se sorprende por lo del Lobo... porque en primer lugar... cree que ella delira un poco... y que como a él siempre le han llamado el lobo, ella le esta tomando el pelo...jejeje... y en tercer lugar... porque seamos sinceras quien se va al bosque a darle de comer a un lobo¿? jejejeje... solo Bella podía ser... jejejeje._**

**_Alice sale en la trama, pero lo siento chicas, solo superficialmente como la prima de Bella... y Rosalie... en esta historia no sale :(. A por cierto ... siento desilusionarlas con el tema de por que derramaba lagrimas Bella... aunque no es indiferente a Tanya ... ya lo verán... un besote guapisimas y nos leemos mañana... muakis.  
_**


	12. Espartanos

_**Espartanos**_

.

.

.

—Y a veces, Elisabeth, si nacía un bebé con algún defecto manifiesto, los padres espartanos se limitaban a tirar al niño recién nacido por la ventana más apropiada o desde lo alto de un risco cercano para librarse de él. Sí, ya veo que te muestras lógicamente escandalizada, pero mi tío Billy contaba las historias de aquellos temibles guerreros de tiempos ya lejanos, y te aseguro que no exageraba su relato solo para complacerme. Debes comprender que él tenía la obligación de contar aquellas historias sin faltar a la verdad.

—¿Cómo eran las damas espartanas? ¿Llegó a contarte algo tu tío Billy acerca de ellas? —preguntó Elisabeth en un tono lleno de interés.

La hermana pequeña de Edward estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, haciendo todo lo que podía para no estorbar mientras Isabella iba cambiando de sitio los muebles de su dormitorio. Elisabeth ya había dejado de tratar de convencer a Isabella de que no era nada habitual que ella trabajara igual que si fuese una de las mozas del servicio. Su nueva compañera era un tanto tozuda, y tratar de discutir con ella no servía de nada.

Ya habían transcurrido más de tres semanas desde que Isabella forzó su confrontación con Elisabeth. Una vez que Elisabeth le hubo contado la verdad acerca de su terrible prueba, el dolor y la culpa realmente habían disminuido. Isabella había estado en lo cierto acerca de aquello. No había parecido sentirse nada escandalizada por la historia, y lo más extraño de todo era que eso le había sido de tanta ayuda a Elisabeth como el hecho de contar lo que le había ocurrido. Isabella simpatizaba con Elisabeth, pero no la compadecía.

Ahora Elisabeth siempre seguía las indicaciones de Isabella, confiando en que ella sabía lo que era mejor para ella. Aceptaba el hecho de que el pasado no podía llegar a ser borrado e intentaba dejarlo atrás, tal como le sugería que hiciese Isabella. Aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer, claro está, pero la amistad de Isabella, que tan pocas restricciones imponía y tanto estaba dispuesta a dar, ayudaba a Elisabeth a apartar su mente de sus problemas. Hacía una semana que por fin había empezado a atener su flujo mensual, y esa era una preocupación menos con la que obsesionarse.

Isabella le había abierto todo un mundo nuevo a Elisabeth. Contaba las historias más maravillosas. Elisabeth estaba realmente asombrada ante la cantidad de información que se hallaba contenida en la memoria de Isabella, y aguardaba con impaciencia la nueva historia de cada día.

Ahora estaba sonriendo mientras contemplaba a Isabella. Su amiga era todo un espectáculo. Un poco de tierra se había instalado en el puente de su nariz y sus cabellos, si bien se hallaban sujetos detrás de su cuello mediante un trozo de cinta azul, se estaban liberando poco a poco de su atadura.

Isabella dejó de barrer el polvo de un rincón y se apoyó en el mando de su escoba.

—Ya veo que he conseguido despertar tu interés —observó. Luego hizo una pausa para apartar un rizo de su cara, con lo que creó una nueva marca de polvo encima de su frente, y acto seguido continuó con su historia—. Pues yo creo que las damas espartanas seguramente no debían de tener ningún sentido del decoro. Tenían que ser tan horribles como sus hombres, Elisabeth. ¿Cómo hubieran podido llevarse bien con ellos si no lo fuesen?

Elisabeth respondió a la pregunta con una risita. El sonido llenó de ternura el corazón de Isabella. La transformación que había tenido lugar en la hermana de Edward no podía ser más placentera. Ahora había un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, y sonreía muy a menudo.

—Ahora que ha llegado el nuevo sacerdote, hemos de tener mucho cuidado de no hablar de esta manera delante de él —susurró Elisabeth.

—Todavía he de conocerlo —respondió Isabella—. Aunque tengo muchas ganas de ello, porque ya iba siendo hora de que los varones de la familia Masen tuvieran a un hombre de Dios cuidando de sus almas.

—Antes solían tenerlo —dijo Elisabeth—. Pero cuando murió el padre John, y luego se incendió la iglesia, nadie hizo gran cosa al respecto. —Se encogió de hombros y luego dijo—: Cuéntame algo más sobre los espartanos, Isabella.

—Bueno, las damas probablemente ya se habían puesto todas muy gordas a los doce años o así, aunque eso no es más que una suposición por mi parte y no un dictamen salido de los labios de mi querido tío. Lo que sí sé, no obstante, es que las espartanas llevaban a más de un hombre a sus camas.

Elisabeth soltó una exclamación ahogada, e Isabella asintió, profundamente satisfecha por la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Más de uno a la vez? —preguntó Elisabeth, susurrando la pregunta primero y enrojeciendo de vergüenza después.

Isabella se mordisqueó el labio mientras pensaba en si realmente posible tal cosa.

—No lo creo —anunció finalmente. Su espalda se hallaba vuelta hacia la puerta, y Elisabeth tenía toda la atención concentrada en su amiga. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Edward se había detenido en el hueco de la puerta.

Él se disponía a anunciar su presencia, cuando Isabella volvió a hablar.

—No creo que sea posible estar yaciendo sobre la espalda con más de un hombre a la vez —admitió.

Elisabeth soltó una risita, Isabella se encogió de hombros y Edward, que ya había oído la mayor parte de la disertación de Isabella sobre los espartanos, alzó los ojos hacia el cielo.

Isabella había apoyado la escoba en la pared y ahora estaba arrodillada delante del arcón de Elisabeth.

—Tendremos que vaciar esto si vamos a moverlo a través de la habitación —dijo.

— Primero tienes que terminar tu historia —insistió Elisabeth—. Cuentas los relatos más insólitos, Isabella. —Edward se disponía a volver a interrumpir, pero enseguida descartó la idea. A decir verdad, su curiosidad también había sido atrapada.

—En Esparta no existía nada ni remotamente parecido al celibato —dijo Isabella—. ¡Vaya, pero si el no casarse estaba considerado como un crimen! Bandas de mujeres que no se habían casado tomaban las calles. Buscaban hombres solteros y, cuando los encontraban, se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

—¿Se abalanzaban sobre ellos? —preguntó Elisabeth.

—¡Sí, se abalanzaban sobre el pobre hombre y lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo reducido a una masa de pulga ensangrentada! —chilló Isabella, cuya cabeza había desaparecido por completo dentro del arcón—. Lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto —añadió.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Elisabeth.

—¿Sabías que los jóvenes eran encerrados en una habitación a oscuras con las mujeres a las que nunca habían visto a la luz del día, y que se suponía que entonces ellos debían…? Bueno, supongo que ya entiendes a qué me refiero —concluyó.

Isabella tragó aire y estornudó debido al polvo que llenaba el interior del baúl.

—Algunas de las mujeres tenían bebés antes que llegaran a ver las caras de sus maridos —siguió diciendo. Entonces se incorporó, se dio con la cabeza en la tapa del arcón y se apresuró a quitarse la cinta—. Ya sé que esto va a sonar horrible, pero te diré una cosa —añadió después—. Cuando pienso en tu hermano Edward, no me cuesta nada imaginarme a su lady Tanya prefiriendo una habitación a oscuras.

Isabella hizo aquella declaración como una broma. Elisabeth dejó escapar un jadeo de consternación. La hermana pequeña acababa de darse cuenta de que Edward estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Isabella interpretó equivocadamente la reacción de Elisabeth, y enseguida mostró su pesar.

—Hemos estado manteniendo una auténtica conversación de plebeyas —anunció— Después de todo, Edward es tu señor y también tu hermano, y yo no soy quien para burlarme de él ante ti. Te pido disculpas.

—Las aceptaré.

Aquellas palabras eran las de Edward otorgándole su perdón. Isabella quedó tan sorprendida por el retumbar de su voz que se golpeó la cabeza nuevamente en el arcón cuando se volvió para alzar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó, sonrojándose de pura mortificación. Luego se levantó y se volvió hacia él.

En vez de responderle, Edward se limitó a permanecer donde estaba y ponerla cada vez más nerviosa. Isabella alisó las arrugas de su vestido, se dio cuenta de que había una gran mancha justo encima de su cintura y cruzó inmediatamente las manos enfrente de ella. Un mechón de cabellos se balanceaba delante de su ojo izquierdo, pero si movía la mano para apartarlo, entonces sin duda Edward vería el estropicio que había hecho con su vestido, ¿verdad?

Isabella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que ella solo era su cautiva y él su guardián. ¿En qué podía cambiar las cosas el que ella tuviera un aspecto lamentable o no lo tuviera? Apartó el mechón de cabellos de su campo visual con un soplido y luchó por dirigir una mirada serena a Edward.

Fracasó miserablemente y Edward, sabiendo lo que había en la mente de Isabella, sonrió ante su fracaso. A Isabella cada vez le estaba resultando más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos. Aquel hecho lo complació casi tanto como lo descuidado de su apariencia.

Isabella pensó que él se estaba sonriendo del lamentable aspecto de su vestido. Edward reforzó su creencia sometiéndola a una concienzuda inspección. Su mirada fue lentamente desde lo alto de la cabeza de Isabella hasta el polvo que cubría sus zapatos. Su sonrisa fue ensanchándose poco a poco hasta que aquella mella tan atractiva volvió a aparecer en su mejilla.

—Sube a tu habitación, Isabella, y no te muevas de allí hasta que vaya a verte — le dijo después.

—¿Puedo terminar esta tarea primero? —preguntó Isabella, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más humilde posible.

—No, no puedes.

—Edward, Elisabeth quería cambiar la disposición del mobiliario de su habitación para que esta pareciera más…

¡Dios, había estado a punto de decirle que Elisabeth quería que su habitación tuviera un aspecto tan acogedor como el de la estancia de la torre! Entonces Edward habría descubierto todo lo que ella había estado haciendo, y probablemente se hubiese puesto muy furioso.

Isabella miró más allá de Edward para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Elisabeth. La pobre joven se estrujaba las manos y mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Buenos días, mi señor —murmuró Elisabeth inmediatamente. No alzó la mirada hacia Edward.

—Su nombre es Edward. Señor de estas tierras o no, es tu hermano.

Entonces Isabella se volvió hacia Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada, diciéndole que más le valía no gritarle a su hermana.

Edward enarcó una ceja cuando Isabella frunció el entrecejo. Cuando ella le indicó con una vigorosa inclinación de la cabeza que fuese hacia Elisabeth, Edward se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba intentando decirle Isabella.

—¿Y bien? ¿Es que no vas a saludar a tu hermana, Edward? —quiso saber Isabella.

El suspiro de Edward rebotó en las paredes.

—¿Me están dando órdenes? —preguntó.

Parecía bastante irritado. Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—No consentiré que asustes a tu hermana —dijo sin poder contenerse.

A Edward le entraron ganas de reír. Así que era cierto, tal como había dicho Jasper elogiosamente y como había protestado Emmett: la tímida Isabella se había convertido en la protectora de Elisabeth. Una gatita estaba intentado proteger a otra, decidió Edward, excepto por el hecho de que ahora Isabella se estaba comportando más bien como una tigresa. Un fuego oscuro ardía en sus ojos y, Oh!, cómo intentaba mantener oculta la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que dijo muy claramente a Isabella lo que pensaba de su dictado. Después se volvió hacia su hermana y dijo:

—Buenos días, Elisabeth. ¿Te sientes bien hoy?

Elisabeth asintió, y luego alzó la mirada hacia su hermano y sonrió. Edward sintió, sorprendiéndose de que un saludo tan simple pudiera cambiar las maneras de su hermana.

Entonces se volvió para irse, decidido a alejarse lo más posible de su frágil hermanita antes que permitir que Isabella llegara a saber lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—¿Isabella no podría quedarse aquí y…?

—Elisabeth, te ruego no discutas la orden de tu hermano —la interrumpió Isabella, temiendo que la paciencia de Edward estuviera aproximándose a ese punto de disipación en el que se pondría a gritar—. No sería honorable —añadió con una sonrisa de aliento. Luego se recogió las faldas y se apresuró a seguir a Edward, mientras decía por encima de su hombro—: Estoy segura de que Edward tiene muy buenas razones para haber dado esa orden.

Luego tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Edward.

—¿Por qué he de volver a la torre? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo segura de que Elisabeth no podía oírla.

Ya habían llegado al descansillo cuando Edward se volvió hacia ella. En aquel momento él quería hacerle saltar los dientes de la boca con un buen puñetazo, pero la mancha de polvo que había en el puente de la nariz de Isabella atrajo su atención. Edward utilizó su pulgar para quitarle el polvo.

—Tienes la cara cubierta de suciedad, Isabella —le dijo después—. Sí, ahora ya no eres perfecta. ¿Crees que debería arrojarte por una ventana que estuviera lo bastante alta?

Isabella tardó un momento en entender de qué le estaba hablando.

—Los espartanos no arrojaban por las ventanas a sus cautivos —respondió—. Eso solamente lo hacían con los bebés que tenían alguna malformación. Eran unos grandes guerreros con unos corazones muy mezquinos —añadió.

-Gobernaban con el control más absoluto —dijo Edward mientras su pulgar iba lentamente hacia el labio inferior de Isabella, y luego no pudo evitar pasarlo muy suavemente por la boca de esta—. Sin ninguna clase de compasión.

Isabella parecía haberse vuelto totalmente incapaz de apartarse. Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Edward mientras intentaba seguir la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—¿Sin ninguna clase de compasión?

—Sí, porque esa es la manera como debería gobernar un líder.

—No lo es —susurró Isabella.

Edward asintió y dijo:

—Los espartanos eran invencibles.

—¿Ves algún espartano ahora, Edward? —preguntó Isabella.

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ridículo de su pregunta.

—Puede que fueran invencibles, pero ahora están todos muertos.

¡Dios, le temblaba la voz! Isabella conocía muy bien la razón. Edward la estaba mirando con una inmensa fijeza, e iba atrayéndola hacia él muy poco a poco.

No la besó, lo cual fue una decepción.

Isabella suspiró.

—Isabella, no seguiré negándome durante mucho tiempo a mí mismo aquello que deseo —murmuró Edward. Había bajado la cabeza, y su boca se hallaba a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó Isabella, con la voz nuevamente entrecortada y falta de aliento.

—No, no lo haré —musitó Edward.

Ahora parecía enfadado. Isabella sacudió la cabeza sin entender nada.

—Edward, yo permitiría que me besaras ahora mismo —le dijo—. No es necesario que te niegues aquello que deseas.

La respuesta de Edward a aquella sincera admisión por parte de ella consistió en cogerle la mano y llevarse a Isabella por la escalera de la torre.

—No estarás cautiva aquí durante mucho más tiempo —anunció Edward.

—¿Entonces admites que traerme aquí fue un error? —preguntó ella.

Edward pudo oír el miedo que había en su voz.

—Yo nunca cometo errores, Isabella.

No se había molestado en volverse a mirarla, y no volvió a hablar hasta que hubieron llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Isabella. Cuando Edward alargó la mano hacia el pomo, Isabella bloqueó la puerta apoyándose en ella.

—Puedo abrir mi propia puerta —dijo—, y no cabe ninguna duda de que tú cometes errores. Yo fui el mayor de todos.

Realmente no había tenido ninguna intención de utilizar aquellas palabras. ¡Dios, pero si en realidad se había insultado a sí misma!

Edward sonrió. Era obvio que se había dado cuenta del error que acababa de cometer Isabella. Luego la hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Isabella entró corriendo e intentó cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Él no se lo permitió. Ahora la grasa ya está en el fuego, pensó Isabella mientras iba armándose de valor para hacer frente a la reacción de Edward ante los cambios que ella había llevado a cabo.

Edward no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Isabella había convertido la austera celda en un invitador retiro. Los muros habían sido limpiados, y un gran tapiz de color beige ocupaba el centro del muro que estaba contemplando Edward. La colgadura contaba la historia de la última batalla librada durante la invasión de Aro; los colores eran vívidos, las figuras de los soldados habían sido cosidas con puntadas rojas y azules. Era un diseño sencillo, pero también muy agradable a la vista.

La cama se encontraba cubierta por una colcha azul. En el otro extremo de la habitación había dos sillas, ambas cubiertas con cojines rojos. Las sillas habían sido colocadas de tal manera que formaban ángulo con la chimenea, y había escabeles delante de cada una. Edward vio un tapiz inacabado apoyado en una de las sillas. Hebras marrones colgaban de él rozando el suelo. Los contornos del tapiz ya se hallaban lo bastante cosidos para que Edward pudiera reconocer lo que iba a ser. Era el retrato del lobo imaginario de Isabella.

El músculo que había junto a la mandíbula de Edward se estremeció. Dos veces. Isabella no estuvo muy segura de qué significaba aquello. Esperó, con su genio acumulado leña para una réplica llameante cuando él empezara a gritarle.

Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra. Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras él.

El olor a rosas lo siguió escalera abajo. Edward logró mantener controlada su ira hasta que hubo llegado a la entrada de la sala. Jasper lo vio y se apresuró a ir hacia él para hablarle. Su voz estaba llena de una impaciencia juvenil cuando preguntó:

—¿Lady Isabella todavía no recibe visitantes esta mañana?

El alarido que soltó Edward pudo ser oído en lo alto de la torre. Jasper abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca había oído gritar de aquella manera a su hermano. Emmett entró en el vestíbulo justo a tiempo de ver partir a Edward.

—¿Qué lo ha puesto tan furioso? —preguntó Jasper.

—No qué, Jasper, sino quién —observo Emmett.

—No lo entiendo.

Emmett sonrió y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano.

—Edward tampoco —le dijo—, pero apuesto a que no tardará en entenderlo.

_**Hay este Jasper…. Enamorado de la lady … jejejejeje…. Y Emmett que parece clarividente… jejejejeje**_

**_por cierto _**

**_Viszed_ paciencia amiga... como ves ya estan en ello...jejejeje_**

_**bea bienvenida, me alegra que te guste**_

_**"V", tranquila no dejaré que Edward se muera de frio, falta poco... jejejeje.**_

_**samy...me temo que la fuerza de voluntad de Edward en esta historia no es su fuerte...jejejej ;)**_

_**Xkanakox... no te preocupes James... tendrá el final que se merece...jejejeje.**_

_**Joli cullen... paciencia... jejejje**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**_

_**Chicas! nueva historia... titulada "la inalcanzable", es tb de epoca... Edward un libertino, granuja, el hombre más guapo de Inglaterra... Bella no es la tipica delicada flor... es alta, morena con reflejos rojizos y hermosa, pero fuera del canon de la Época... una historia para aquellas que como a mi les encantan los tira y afloja de esta pareja... como no soy mala ;) subo prologo y primer cap. y ya que serán cap. cortitos intentaré subir 2 a diario... si internet me lo premite ;) muakis...  
**_

_**nos leemos mañana guapas… besotes.**_


	13. El mensajero

_**El mensajero**_

.

.

.

Isabella estaba trabajando en su tapiz. Pero su mente no se encontraba concentrada en la labor, porque no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez las observaciones de Edward. ¿A qué se habría estado refiriendo exactamente cuando le dijo que iba a seguir siendo su cautiva durante mucho más tiempo?

Isabella sabía que pronto tendría que hacerle frente. Había estado comportándose como una auténtica cobarde, y era lo bastante honesta para admitir la verdad. Temía oír las respuestas de Edward.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de pronto y Elisabeth entró corriendo en la habitación. La hermana pequeña de Edward estaba terriblemente alterada. Parecía hallarse al borde del llanto.

Isabella se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué te ha puesto en semejante estado? —quiso saber, pasando sin más dilaciones a la conclusión de que el responsable era Edward.

Elisabeth se echó a llorar. Isabella se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, y después rodeó a Elisabeth con el brazo y la llevó hacia uno de los asientos.

—Siéntate y cálmate. Vaya, seguro que no puede ser tan terrible como se diría por la manera en que te lo estás tomando —la consoló mientras rezaba para que estuviese en lo cierto—. Cuéntame qué es lo que ha causado semejantes lágrimas y yo haré que todo vuelva a estar como es debido.

Elisabeth asintió, pero luego se echó a llorar nuevamente en cuanto alzó la mirada hacia ella. Isabella se sentó en el escabel que había delante de Elisabeth y aguardó pacientemente.

—Tu hermano ha enviado hombres para que se te lleven, Isabella —le dijo finalmente Elisabeth—. Edward dejó entrar el mensajero. Por eso se te ha ordenado volver a tu habitación. Edward no quería que el soldado te viera.

—¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabe que estoy cautiva aquí. James…

—No me has entendido —la interrumpió Elisabeth—. Emmett le dijo a Jasper que pensaba que Edward no quería que el mensajero viera que se te estaba tratando bien. —Hizo una pausa para secarse los ojos con el extremo de la manga de su traje—. Tú piensas que se te ha tratado bien, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—Santo Dios, ¿y esa es la razón por la que estás llorando? —preguntó Isabella—. Por supuesto que se me ha tratado bien. Basta con que mires a tu alrededor, Elisabeth —añadió con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Acaso mi habitación no parece lo suficientemente cómoda?

—No hubiese debido Escuchar lo que el mensajero le estaba diciendo a Edward, pero lo hice. Jasper y Emmett se encontraban allí y también oyeron hasta la última palabra. Edward no los hizo salir. Y nadie me vio, Isabella, estoy segura de ello.

—¿El mensajero era del rey o de mi hermano? —preguntó Isabella. En su interior ahora ya se sentía terriblemente asustada, pero sabía que tendría que ocultarle su miedo a Elisabeth. Sí, la hermana de Edward dependía de la fortaleza de Isabella, y ella no podía fallarle ahora.

—No sé de quién provenía el mensaje. No oí el comienzo de lo que se estaba diciendo,

—Cuéntame lo que oíste —sugirió Isabella.

—Vas a ser llevada inmediatamente a la corte del rey. El mensajero dijo que aunque se te hubiera… manchado… —Entonces se le quebró la voz, y Elisabeth tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar la compostura. Isabella se mordió el labio inferior hasta que este quedó insensible. Resistió el impulso de coger por los hombros a Elisabeth y sacarle el resto de la historia zarandeándola—. Vas a casarte tan pronto como llegues a Londres —concluyó Elisabeth finalmente.

—Ya veo —murmuró Isabella—. Las dos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir, Elisabeth. Sabíamos que James haría algo. ¿Pudiste oír el nombre del hombre con el que me voy a casar?

Elisabeth asintió.

—Demetri.

La hermana se cubrió las manos y pasó a llorar incontrolablemente. Isabella ya no tenía que ocultar su expresión. Pensó que iba a vomitar.

—¿Y qué hay de Edward, Elisabeth? —logró preguntar—. ¿Qué le dio a ese mensajero? ¿Se mostró de acuerdo?

—No dijo una palabra. El soldado dijo su mensaje y luego volvió con los otros soldados que estaban esperando delante de los muros.

—¿Cuántos soldados ha enviado James?

—No lo sé —murmuró Elisabeth—. Emmett y Jasper empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro apenas se hubo ido el soldado. Edward no dijo nada. Se quedó de pie delante del fuego con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

—No toma partido —dijo Isabella.

—No te entiendo.

—Tu hermano tiene que asumir dos posiciones dentro de esta casa, Elisabeth. Es el señor de estas tierras y es hermano Ya me imagino de qué estaban discutiendo Emmett y Jasper. Emmett querría que se me entregara lo más pronto posible a James, mientras que Jasper estaría a favor de que se librara una batalla para mantenerme aquí.

Elisabeth ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Isabella hubiera terminado con sus suposiciones.

—No, Emmett no quiere que se te entregue a los hombres de James —dijo.

—¿Emmett defendió mi causa?

—Lo hizo —dijo Elisabeth—. Y propuso que me enviaran con mi hermana, Kate, para hacerle una breve visita. Le preocupa que todo esto sea demasiado para mí. No quiero ir a ningún sitio. Kate es mucho mayor que yo, y su esposo es un hombre muy raro…

Isabella se levantó y fue lentamente hacia la ventana. Abrió los postigos y contempló el paisaje. Era consciente de que necesitaba controlar la ira abrasadora que estaba empezando a crecer dentro de ella.

—¿Sabías, Elisabeth, que un niño espartano era separado de su madre a una edad muy temprana y enviado a vivir con los soldados? A los muchachitos se les enseñaba a robar. Ser un buen ladrón estaba considerado como una señal de astucia.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, Isabella? ¿Cómo puedes contarme historias ahora?

Isabella se volvió, dejando que Elisabeth viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Elisabeth nunca la había visto llorar antes.

—Encuentro un gran consuelo en las viejas historia, Elisabeth. Me resultan muy familiares. En cuanto me haya tranquilizado, podré pensar con claridad. Entonces podré decidir qué es lo qué es lo que hay que hacer.

Impresionada por el dolor que vio en los ojos de su amiga, Elisabeth se apresuró a asentir sumisamente.

Isabella se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana y miró por ella. Contempló el risco inferior. ¿Y quién dará de comer a mi lobo cuando yo me haya ido de aquí?, se preguntó. Lo más extraño de todo fue que en ese momento la imagen de Edward acudió a su mente. Por un instante lo confundió con el lobo, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que Edward tenía tanta necesidad de que cuidaran de él como la bestia salvaje de Isabella, probablemente más aún.

Aquella repentina necesidad de enderezar la sombría existencia que estaba llevando Edward hasta que pudiera llegar a sentirse satisfecha de ella no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido para Isabella.

—Mi tío y yo nos sentábamos delante del fuego cada noche. Yo aprendí a tocar el salterio. Algunas noches mi tío me acompañaba con su vihuela cuando no se encontraba demasiado cansado. Eran unos momentos llenos de paz, Elisabeth.

—¿No había allí nadie joven, Isabella? Cada vez que cuentas una historia, hablas de personas ancianas y frágiles…

—El tío Billy vivía en la mansión de los Grinsteade. El barón Harry ya era muy viejo. Y entonces los padres Ammunt y Sam también vinieron a vivir con nosotros. Todos se llevaban muy bien, pero yo era la única que jugaba al ajedrez con el barón Harry. Él siempre estaba intentando hacer trampas. Mi tío decía que aquello no era ningún pecado, sino que como era tan viejo, el barón se había vuelto muy cascarrabias y le daba por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Isabella se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. Elisabeth contemplaba el fuego mientras Isabella contemplaba la noche.

Esta vez no estaba dando resultado. El intento de Isabella de obtener el control no iba a tener ningún éxito. Podía sentir cómo su compostura se resquebrajaba. La furia iba creciendo dentro de ella.

—Hemos de encontrar a alguien para que te proteja —murmuró Elisabeth.

—Si me veo obligada a regresar con James, todos mis planes quedarán arruinados. Iba a ir a Escocia. Alice me hubiese acogido en su casa.

—Isabella, Escocia es el lugar donde… —Elisabeth se disponía a Explicar que su hermana Kate vivía en Escocia y estaba casada con un primo del rey de Escocia, pero no se le llegó a dar la ocasión de explicarse.

—¿Y por qué, en nombre de Dios, me estoy preocupando acerca de que mis planes vayan a verse arruinados? James me matará o me entregará a Demetri, y entonces Demetri me matará. —Isabella dejó escapar una áspera carcajada, con lo que hizo que un súbito estremecimiento descendiera por las piernas de Elisabeth—. Sigo sin poder creer que James vaya a tomarse tantas molestias conmigo. Cuando persiguió a Edward después que su fortaleza hubiera sido destruida, yo pensaba que únicamente quería matar a Edward. Pero ahora ha enviado hombres a por mí. —Isabella hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza—. No entiendo absolutamente nada de todo esto.

Antes de que Elisabeth pudiera ofrecerle su consuelo, Isabella dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Tienes que permanecer aquí, Isabella —le dijo Elisabeth—. Edward no te ha dado permiso para…

—He de encontrar un protector, Elisabeth. Todo se reduce a eso ¿verdad? —le gritó por encima del hombro—. Bueno, pues Edward es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de esa labor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Tu hermano hará marchar a los hombres de James. Y yo voy a darle instrucciones sobre eso ahora mismo.

Antes de que Elisabeth pudiera prevenir a Isabella, su amiga ya había salido por la puerta y corría escalera abajo. Elisabeth se apresuró a seguirla.

—Isabella, ¿realmente piensas dar instrucciones a mi hermano? —le preguntó con voz que temblaba de preocupación.

—¡Sí! —gritó Isabella.

Elisabeth tuvo que sentarse en los escalones. El súbito cambio que acababa de tener lugar en Isabella la había dejado totalmente atónita. Su querida amiga había perdido el juicio. Elisabeth vio cómo Isabella continuaba bajando por los escalones circulares, con sus cabellos ondeando detrás de ella. Solo cuando Isabella hubo desaparecido en el siguiente nivel, cayó Elisabeth en la cuenta de que hubiese debido tratar de detenerla. Por muy aterradora que fuese la perspectiva, estaba totalmente decidida a hacer frente a Edward poniéndose de parte de su amiga. ¡Vaya, pero si quizá incluso podría llegar al extremo de levantarle la voz a su hermano!

Isabella llegó a la entrada de la sala y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados el uno enfrente del otro en la mesa donde se cenaba. Edward permanecía de pie dando la espalda a la entrada, directamente delante del fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Emmett acababa de terminar sus comentarios a sus hermanos. Isabella solo oyó lo último que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que Edward la llevará a…

Isabella enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que todo el mundo pensaba que entregarla a los hombres de James era una buena idea.

—¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte!

Su alarido obtuvo una reacción inmediata. Edward fue volviéndose muy despacio y la miró. Isabella le devolvió la mirada durante un instante que fue haciéndose muy largo, y luego dirigió su atención hacia los hermanos de Edward. Jasper tuvo la audacia de sonreír, como si encontrara divertido su arranque de ira, mientras que Emmett, quien por naturaleza siempre llevaba la contraria en todo, fruncía el ceño.

Edward no mostró absolutamente ninguna reacción. Isabella se recogió las faldas y luego fue hacia la plataforma, andando muy despacio para terminar deteniéndose ante él.

—Me capturaste, Edward. La decisión de hacer tal cosa fue tuya —anunció—. Ahora yo he de comunicarte una decisión. Voy a seguir prisionera. -¿Y por qué no iba a oírlas?, se preguntó Isabella. Ella prácticamente le había rugido su decisión a la cara.

Como Edward siguió mirándola en silencio, Isabella pensó que podía estar tratando de asustarla. Bueno, pues esta vez no iba a darle resultado.

—Tendrás que cargar conmigo, Edward.

Maldición, le temblaba la voz.

Emmett se levantó con tal brusquedad que hizo caer su silla. El ruido atrajo la atención de Isabella y la impulsó a acercarse lentamente hacia la mesa con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—Ya puedes ir borrando esa expresión de tu cara, Emmett, o le prometo a Dios que te la borraré de una bofetada —le dijo.

Jasper miraba a Isabella. Nunca le había visto tan furiosa. ¿Realmente pensaba que Edward la enviaría de vuelta con James? La súbita comprensión hizo sonreír a Jasper. Pobre Isabella. Era evidente que no conocía muy bien a Edward, y Jasper enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que Isabella tampoco era consciente de su propia importancia. Había logrado enfurecerse, desde luego. Isabella era una cosita muy dulce y delicada, pero ¿acaso no la había visto él desafiar a Edward? Si no lo hubiera visto, Jasper nunca lo habría creído posible. Que Dios lo ayudara, porque de pronto empezó a reír.

Isabella lo oyó y se volvió hacia él para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Encuentras divertido todo esto, Jasper?

Jasper cometió el error de asentir. Luego alzó la mirada hacia Isabella con el tiempo justo de ver cómo esta lanzaba una de las jarras de cerveza contra su cabeza. Jasper esquivó la jarra, y cuando Isabella se apresuró a coger otra, entonces Emmett alargó la mano por encima de la cabeza de ella y se la quitó de entre los dedos. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles el uno al lado del otro junto a la plataforma. Isabella empujó enérgicamente a Emmett con su cadera. El hermano mediano perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó hacia atrás.

Aterrizó sobre su trasero, Emmett quizá habría podido detener la caída si el taburete no hubiera quedado atrapado entre sus pies. Isabella contempló sus patéticos esfuerzos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Jasper.

—No vuelvas a reírte nunca de mí —exigió.

—Ven aquí, Isabella —ordeno Edward. Estaba apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, y parecía lo bastante aburrido para que pudiera quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

Isabella obedeció sin rechistar, y ya casi había cruzado la sala antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no recibo órdenes de ti, Edward —dijo—. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí. Para ti solo soy un peón. Mátame si así lo deseas. Lo preferiría antes que ser enviada de regreso con James.

Las uñas de los dedos se le estaban hundiendo en las palmas, y no conseguía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Edward no apartó la mirada de ella ni por un solo instante.

—Emmett, Jasper: dejadnos. —La orden fue dada en un tono muy suave, pero había un inconfundible filo acerado en su voz—. Y llevaos a vuestra hermana con vosotros.

Elisabeth había estado escondiéndose detrás de la pared junto a la entrada. Cuando oyó la orden de Edward, entro corriendo en la sala y dijo:

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí, Edward, por si se da el caso de que Isabella me necesite.

—Irás con tus hermanos —declaró Edward. Su tono se había enfriado súbitamente, poniendo fin de una manera muy efectiva a cualquier nueva protesta.

Jasper cogió del brazo a Elisabeth.

—Si quieres que me quede, Isabella…

—No intentes desobedecer la orden de tu hermano —lo interrumpió Isabella. No había tenido intención de gritarle, pero lo hizo.

Elisabeth se echó a llorar, cosa que renovó la ira de Isabella. Extendió la mano hacia ella y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero no consiguió sonreír.

—No me voy a casar con Demetri —dijo—. Lo cierto es que no me voy a casar con nadie.

—Sí que vas a hacerlo —dijo Edward, y llegó a sonreírle mientras le hacía aquella promesa.

Isabella sintió como si acabará de abofetearla. Dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza en una vehemente negativa.

—No me casaré con Demetri.

—No, no te casarás con él.

La respuesta de Edward dejó lo bastante confusa a Isabella como para provocar una sumisión temporal en ella.

Edward ya no estaba mirando a Isabella. Ahora contemplaba cómo sus hermanos iban hacia la entrada con Elisabeth. Los tres se estaban tomando su tiempo para salir de la sala, comportándose como si llevaran corazas clavadas a las suelas de sus botas. Era evidente que estaban decididos a escuchar la mayor parte posible de aquella conversación con Isabella. Edward descargó la culpa de esa muestra de insubordinación directamente sobre los hombros de Isabella. Sí, todo era culpa suya. Antes de que Isabella entrara en sus vidas, los hermanos de Edward siempre habían sido muy obedientes.

Pero desde el momento en que lady Isabella había puesto los pies en aquella casa, todo se había vuelto del revés.

Edward se dijo que no le gustaban nada los cambios, en el mismo instante en que reconocía que aún había más cambios por llegar. Estaba seguro de que se encontraría con alguna resistencia, especialmente por parte de Jasper. El hermano pequeño era el mayor aliado de Isabella. Edward suspiró al pensarlo. Prefería con mucho una buena batalla a tener que tratar con su familia.

—Emmett, encuentra a nuestro nuevo sacerdote tráemelo —ordenó súbitamente.

Emmett se volvió hacia él con una pregunta en su expresión.

—Ahora —dijo Edward secamente.

Su orden fue dada en un tono lo bastante gélido para que Isabella sintiera cómo un escalofrío la atravesaba llegando hasta la médula de sus huesos. Se disponía a volverse para hablarle a Emmett, cuando la siguiente orden de Edward la detuvo.

—No te atrevas a decirle que me desobedezca, Isabella, o juro por Dios que te cogeré de tus rojos cabellos y te cerraré la boca con ellos.

Isabella soltó un jadeo de indignación. Edward se sintió muy satisfecho, pensando que su tosca amenaza la había hecho comprender lo vulnerable que era su situación. Su objetivo era la sumisión de Isabella. Sí, la quería dócil para lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando Isabella echó a andar rápidamente hacia él con una mirada asesina en los ojos, Edward decidió que su amenaza no le había afectado demasiado. No se estaba comportando con ninguna docilidad.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme? —le gritó—. Mis cabellos no son rojos, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Tener los cabellos rojos trae mala suerte, y los míos no lo son, son oscuros y con algún reflejo al sol.

Edward no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. El que Isabella se empeñara en llevar la contraria estaba convirtiéndose en un acontecimiento de lo más habitual.

Isabella detuvo su avance cuando se hallaba a medio metro escaso de distancia de él. Lo bastante cerca para agarrarla, pensó Edward.

Aquella mujer era muy valiente, pero no sabía nada del mundo. Esa era la única excusa que Edward pudo encontrar para sus comentarios. Había más de un centenar de hombres de James esperando delante de los muros, amenazando con atacar si Isabella no les había sido entregada a la mañana siguiente. Edward se dijo que Isabella hubiese debido estar dedicando toda su furia a aquella situación, pero en vez de eso lo que hacía era discutir acerca del color de su pelo.

—Tus insultos no conocen límites —le dijo Isabella. Luego se echó a llorar. Ya no podía alzar la mirada hacia él, y sin duda esa fue la razón por la que permitió que Edward la tomara entre sus brazos.

—No volverás con James, Isabella —le dijo él ásperamente.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta la primavera —dijo ella.

Emmett apareció en la entrada con el nuevo sacerdote.

—El padre Laurance está aquí —anunció para atraer la atención de Edward.

Isabella se apartó de Edward y se volvió a mirar al sacerdote. ¡Vaya, pero si era muy joven! Aquello la sorprendió. También le parecía vagamente familiar, aunque Isabella no hubiese sabido decir dónde había podido conocerlo. Muy pocos sacerdotes jóvenes visitaban a su tío Billy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente decidió que no podía haberlo visto antes.

Entonces Edward tiró súbitamente de ella atrayéndola hacia él. Se hallaban tan cerca del fuego que Isabella se olvidó del sacerdote y empezó a preocuparse pensando que se le iba a prender fuego el vestido. Cuando intentó apartarse, Edward aumentó todavía más la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. Su brazo permanecía extendido por encima de los hombros de Isabella y la mantenía clavada junto a él. Pasados unos instantes la proximidad de Edward empezó a ejercer un curioso efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, e Isabella pudo cruzar las manos delante de su vestido y recuperar su expresión de serenidad.

El sacerdote parecía estar bastante preocupado. No era un hombre demasiado atractivo, ya que la viruela le había dejado la cara llena de señales que formaban auténticas cicatrices. Tampoco se le veía muy aseado.

Jasper entró corriendo en la sala. La expresión que había en su rostro sugería que estaba dispuesto a presentar batalla. Él y Emmett habían intercambiado repentinamente sus estados de ánimo, porque ahora Emmett estaba sonriendo en tanto que Jasper fruncía el ceño.

—Voy a ser yo quien se case con lady Isabella, Edward. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio —anunció Jasper. Tenía la cara muy enrojecida, y había utilizado deliberadamente la palabra "sacrificio" para que Edward no llegara a saber hasta dónde llegaban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Isabella—. Me salvó la vida —añadió en cuanto vio que Edward no le respondía inmediatamente.

Edward sabía con toda exactitud qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Jasper. Su hermano pequeño era tan transparente como el agua. Jasper creía estar enamorado de Isabella.

—No discutas conmigo, Jasper —le dijo—. Mi decisión ya ha sido tomada y tú harás honor a ella. ¿Me has entendido, hermano?

La voz de Edward era suave pero amenazadora, y después de que hubiera exhalado un ruidoso suspiro lleno de irritación, Jasper sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—No te desafiaré.

—¿Matrimonio? —Isabella susurro la palabra como si fuera una blasfemia, y luego gritó la siguiente—: ¿Sacrificio?

_**Bueno, parece que a Edward le ha salido bien la jugada…jejejeje… y pobre Jasper… es tan tierno… pero que dirá Bella¿? Habrá boda o no¿? Jejejejeje… nos leemos mañana amigas un besote…muakis.**_


	14. Matrimonio

**Matrimonio**

_._

_._

_._

—No me voy a casar con nadie.

Isabella había tenido intención de gritar su decisión, pero las palabras salieron de sus labios medio estranguladas. No pudo evitarlo, ya que al fin había comprendido qué era lo que pretendía hacer Edward. Jasper podía no desafiar aquella decisión pero Isabella ciertamente sí que iba a hacerlo.

Edward parecía estar muy determinado en aquel asunto. Ignoró los esfuerzos que hacía Isabella por apartarse de él e indicó con un gesto al sacerdote que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

El padre Laurance estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía acordarse de la mayor parte de las frases habituales, e Isabella estaba tan furiosa que no le prestaba la menor atención. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada chillándole al hombre que intentaba matarla a base de estrujarla.

Cuando Isabella oyó prometer a Edward que la tomaba como esposa, sacudió la cabeza. Después el sacerdote le preguntó si aceptaba a Edward como esposo. La respuesta de Isabella fue inmediata.

—No, no lo acepto —dijo.

Edward no hizo caso de su respuesta y sujetó a Isabella, apretándola con tal fuerza que esta pensó que trataba de hacer que todos los huesos salieran despedidos de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido Edward la cogió por el pelo y tiró de él hasta que Isabella se encontró alzando la mirada hacia su rostro.

—Ahora vuelve a responderle, Isabella —le sugirió Edward.

La expresión que había en sus ojos casi cambió la determinación de Isabella.

—Antes suéltame —exigió.

Creyendo que ella tenía intención de obedecerlo, Edward la soltó. Su brazo volvió a posarse sobre los hombros de Isabella.

—Volved a preguntárselo —le dijo al desliñado sacerdote.

El padre Laurance parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Volvió a tartamudear la pregunta.

Isabella no gritó una negativa o una aceptación. No dijo absolutamente nada. Que se quedaran allí de pie hasta mañana, porque a ella eso le daba absolutamente igual. Nadie iba a obligarla a tomar parte en aquella farsa.

Pero no había contado con la interferencia de Jasper. Isabella pensó que el hermano pequeño estaba poniendo cara de querer matar a Edward. Cuando la mano de Jasper fue hacia la empuñadura de su espada dio un amenazador paso hacia delante, y un jadeo involuntario escapó de los labios de Isabella. ¡Santo Dios, Jasper iba a desafiar a Edward!

—Te acepto, Edward —balbuceó. Siguió mirando a Jasper, vio la indecisión en sus ojos, y añadió—: Me entrego por mi propia voluntad.

Las manos de Jasper volvieron a descender hacia sus costados. Los hombros de Isabella se aflojaron con un suspiro de alivio.

Elisabeth fue hacia ellos, se detuvo entre Emmett y Jasper y sonrió a Isabella. Emmett también estaba sonriendo. Isabella sentía deseos de gritarles a ambos. Pero viendo tan fuera de sí a Jasper, no se atrevió a hacerlo.

El sacerdote despachó a toda prisa el resto de la ceremonia. Después de haber impartido una torpe bendición al revés, el padre Laurance se excusó y salió corriendo de la sala. Se había puesto verde. Obviamente le tenía pánico a Edward, un sentimiento que Isabella entendía muy bien.

Edward por fin la soltó, y entonces Isabella se encaró con él.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa —susurró, hablando en voz muy baja para que Jasper no pudiera oírla—. El sacerdote ni siquiera nos ha dado una bendición apropiada.

Edward tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

—Me dijiste que tú nunca cometes errores, Edward —siguió diciendo Isabella—. Pero esta vez no cabe duda de que has cometido uno, porque acabas de arruinarme la vida. ¿Y para qué propósito? Tu venganza contra mi hermano no termina nunca, ¿verdad?

—Isabella, este matrimonio es lo bastante real. Sube a mi habitación y espérame allí, esposa. No tardaré en reunirme contigo.

Edward puso un énfasis deliberado en la palabra "esposa". Isabella alzó la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con asombro, y vio que ahora sus ojos estaban iluminados por cálido resplandor. ¿La habitación de Edward?

Un instante después Isabella dio un salto cuando Elisabeth le tocó el hombro, tratando de decirle que todo iría bien. A Elisabeth le resultaba muy fácil decirlo, claro está, ya que no era ella la que acababa de verse atada a un lobo.

Tenía que alejarse de todos los Masen. Había muchísimas cosas en las debía pensar. Subiéndose las faldas de su traje, Isabella echó a andar lentamente para salir de la sala.

Emmett la detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo cuando Isabella ya estaba llegando a la entrada.

—Querría darte la bienvenida al seno de nuestra familia —le dijo.

El hermano mediano realmente parecía sentir lo que acababa de decir, y aquello enfureció a Isabella casi tanto como su horrible sonrisa. Lo prefería cuando fruncía el ceño.

—No te atrevas a sonreírme, Emmett, o te pegaré. Tú sigue sonriendo y verás cómo te pego.

Emmett pareció sentirse lo bastante sorprendido para que Isabella se sintiera satisfecha con su reacción.

—Me parece recordar tu amenaza de pegarme justo por la razón contraria, Isabella.

Isabella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, porque ahora su mente se hallaba ocupada con cuestiones de mucha mayor importancia. Apartándose de Emmett, musitó para sus adentros que esperaba que se atragantara con su cena y luego salió de la sala.

Jasper trató de seguirla, pero Emmett lo detuvo.

—Ahora Isabella es la esposa de tu hermano, Jasper. Honra ese vínculo. —Emmett mantuvo la voz baja para que Edward no lo oyera. El hermano mayor les había dado la espalda y estaba volviendo a contemplar el fuego.

—Yo la hubiese hecho feliz, Emmett, Isabella ha conocido tanto dolor en su vida… Merece sentirse satisfecha.

—¿Estás ciego, hermano? ¿Es que no has visto el modo en que Isabella mira a Edward y el modo en que la mira él? Isabella y Edward han llegado a ser muy importantes el uno para el otro.

—Te equivocas —respondió Jasper—. Isabella odia a Edward.

—Isabella no odia a nadie. Ella no es capaz de hacer tal cosa. —Emmett le sonrió a su hermano—. Lo que sucede es que no quieres admitir la verdad. ¿Por qué piensas que he estado tan enfadado con Isabella? Demonios, pude ver la atracción desde el principio. ¡Vaya, pero si Edward no se separó ni un solo instante de Isabella cuando estuvo tan enferma!

—Eso fue solo porque se sentía responsable de ella —arguyó Jasper.

El hermano pequeño trataba desesperadamente de aferrarse a su ira, pero el argumento de Emmett estaba empezando a sonar razonable.

—Edward se ha casado con Isabella porque quería hacerlo. Verás, Jasper, el hecho de que nuestro hermano se haya casado por amor resulta realmente notable. En estos tiempos que corren, eso es toda una rareza. Edward no obtendrá ninguna tierra, y con lo que acaba de hacer lo único que conseguirá es disgustar al rey.

—Edward no la ama —musitó Jasper.

—Sí que la ama —replicó Emmett, contradiciendo a su hermano—. Solo que él todavía no lo sabe.

La mente de Edward no estaba prestando ninguna atención a sus hermanos, y siguió sin hacerlo mientras repasaba sus planes para el día siguiente. El mensajero de James había dado a entender que atacarían con las primeras luces del alba si Isabella no les era entregada. Edward sabía que aquello no era más que una baladronada, y casi se sintió decepcionado. Si, ardía en deseos de librar otra batalla con alguien que hubiese jurado servir a James. No obstante, los miserables efectivos cuyos traseros ahora estaban helándose fuera de los muros de Edward no serían lo bastante idiotas para desafiar la petición de quien los mandaba. Sabían que se hallaban superados tanto en número como en capacidad. James probablemente los había enviado para poder presentarse luego ante su rey y mostrarle que había tratado de recuperar a su hermana sin involucrar a su monarca en el asunto.

Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, Edward dejó a un lado el asunto y volvió a sus pensamientos hacia su nueva vida. ¿Cuánto tardaría Isabella en aceptarlo como marido? Edward se dijo que le daba absolutamente igual el tiempo que hiciera falta para ello, pero cuanto más pronto se habituara Isabella a su nueva vida, tanto mejor sería para la paz de su alma.

Le parecía que el honor le obligaba a mantenerla a salvo. Isabella le había otorgado su valor y su confianza. Edward no podía volverle la espalda, Sí, había sido un sentido del deber el que lo había impulsado a tomar aquella decisión tan apresurada. Enviarla de regreso a Londres hubiese sido como meter a una niña dentro de una jaula para que luchara con un león.

—Oh, diablos —musitó para sí mismo. Había sabido desde el principio, cuando la tocó por primera vez, que nunca la dejaría marchar—. Isabella está haciendo de mí un imbécil —dijo, sin importarle que alguien pudiera oírlo.

Pero la presencia de Isabella también lo llenaba de placer. Edward no se había dado cuenta de lo rígida que era su existencia hasta que Isabella empezó a interferir en ella. Isabella podía obtener reacciones de él con solo una mirada inocente. Cuando no estaba pensando en estrangularla, Edward estaba obsesionado por besarla. El hecho de que James fuera su hermano carecía de importancia. Isabella no tenía la negra alma de James, y había sido bendecida con un corazón puro y una capacidad para el amor que hacían tambalearse todas las cínicas creencias de Edward.

Edward sonrió mientras se preguntaba en qué estado encontraría a Isabella cuando subiese arriba. ¿Estaría aterrada y volvería a dedicarle una de aquellas expresiones de serenidad en las que tanta práctica tenía? ¿Qué sería ahora su nueva esposa, una gatita o una tigresa?

Salió de la sala y fue en busca de Anthony, Después de haber escuchado las felicitaciones de su vasallo por su matrimonio, Edward le dio instrucciones adicionales para los turnos de guardia de la noche.

A continuación vino el ritual nocturno de su sesión de natación en el lago. Edward se tomó su tiempo, concediendo un rato más a Isabella en el que pudiese prepararse para su venida. Ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que su esposa salió de la sala hecha una furia.

Edward decidió que ya había esperado lo suficiente, y empezó a dar los pasos de dos en dos. Convencer a Isabella de que tenía intención de acostarse con ella no iba a ser nada fácil. Edward no emplearía la fuerza. Requeriría su tiempo, pero Isabella terminaría entregándosele por voluntad propia.

El juramento de mantener su genio bajo control que acababa de hacerse se vio un tanto puesto a prueba cuando llegó a su habitación y la encontró vacía. Edward suspiró con exasperación y subió inmediatamente a la torre.

¿Realmente creía Isabella que podía esconderse de él? Edward encontró tan divertido aquel pensamiento que sonrió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sin embargo, cuando trató de abrir la puerta y descubrió que había sido bloqueada.

Isabella todavía se sentía un poco preocupada. Había regresado a su habitación en un estado casi histérico, y luego se había visto obligada a esperar hasta que la bañera estuvo llena de agua. Bree ya había dado comienzo a sus labores nocturnas. Isabella intentó agradecérselo, pero la sirvienta y los dos hombres que traían los cubos llenos de agua humeante tardaron muchísimo, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Isabella estaba muerta de miedo temiendo que Edward la encontrara antes de que ella pudiese impedirle el paso.

La tabla de madera estaba justo allí donde la había escondido, metida debajo de la cama. Una vez que hubo deslizado el grueso panel a través de los aros de metal, Isabella dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio.

Los músculos de sus hombros palpitaban violentamente. Isabella estaba muy tensa y se sentía fuera de sí, y por mucho que lo intentara, no parecía ser capaz de razonar con claridad. ¿Se había casado Edward con ella solo para enfurecer a James? ¿Y qué pasaban con lady Tanya?

Isabella pasó un buen rato metida en el agua. Se había lavado el pelo la noche anterior, así que ya no tenía que ocuparse de esa tarea. Se sujetó los rizos en lo alto de la cabeza, utilizando un trozo de cinta para que se mantuvieran en su sitio. Pero aun así, la mayor parte de los mechones habían vuelto a caerle encima de los hombros antes de que hubiera concluido con su baño.

A decir verdad, el baño no la había calmado en lo más mínimo. La preocupación le consumía la mente. Isabella quería gritar de ira, pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar de humillación. La única razón por la que no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas era que no podía decidir por cuál debía empezar.

Oyó que Edward subía por la escalera en el mismo instante en que ella estaba saliendo de la bañera. Sus manos temblaron cuando fue a coger su bata, pero Isabella se dijo que eso se debía únicamente al frío que hacía en su habitación.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Isabella reaccionó con una nueva oleada de miedo, avergonzándose de estar actuando de una manera tan cobarde cuando corrió hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación y se quedó allí, temblando como una niña. Anudó frenéticamente el cinturón de su bata al mismo tiempo que razonaba que Edward no podía ver a través de la madera, por el amor de Dios, y que no había ninguna necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosa.

—Isabella, apártate de la puerta.

La voz de Edward había sonado increíblemente dulce y suave. Eso la sorprendió. Isabella frunció el ceño mientras esperaba a que él empezara a amenazarla. ¿Y por qué no quería que estuviera junto a la puerta?

No tardó en tener su respuesta. El sonido fue tan súbito y explosivo que Isabella saltó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro de piedra. Luego soltó un chillido cuando la tabla de madera se partió igual que si fuera una ramita, y habría hecho la señal de la cruz si hubiese conseguido que sus manos dejaran de estar enredadas las una con la otra.

La puerta quedó hecha añicos, y Edward terminó de hacer pedazos sin ninguna dificultad las insignificantes tiras que permanecieron en pie.

La primera intención de Edward había sido sacar a rastras a Isabella de su habitación, pero verla acurrucada en el rincón hizo que se le ablandara el corazón. También estaba la muy auténtica preocupación de que Isabella saltara por la ventana antes de que él pudiera llegar hasta ella. Parecía hallarse lo bastante asustada para intentarlo.

Él no la quería asustada. Edward suspiró deliberadamente, prolongando el sonido durante largos instantes, y luego se apoyó despreocupadamente en el quicio de la puerta. Miró a Isabella y le sonrió mientras esperaba a que recuperara el control de sí misma.

Edward decidió que utilizaría la razón y las palabras dulces para hacerla venir hacia él.

—Podrías haber llamado, Edward.

El cambio que tuvo lugar en su esposa ocurrió de una manera muy rápida. Ahora Isabella ya no estaba acurrucada en un rincón, sino de pie ante él y frunciendo el ceño con una mirada que le decía a Edward que no iba a tirarse por ninguna ventana. No obstante, podía estar pensando en tratar de empujarlo por alguna.

Edward intentó no echarse a reír, reconociendo que el orgullo de Isabella era importante para ambos. ¡Maldición, a él tampoco le gustaba nada verla encogiéndose ante su presencia!

—¿Y me hubieses abierto la puerta, esposa? —preguntó, hablando en un tono suave y persuasivo.

—No me llames esposa, Edward. Me vi obligada a pronunciar esos votos, y ahora mira lo que le has hecho a mi puerta. Gracias a tu falta de consideración, tendré que dormir con una corriente de aire soplando alrededor de mi cabeza.

—¿Ah, entonces me hubieses abierto la puerta? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando enormemente con la indignación de Isabella. Emmett tenía razón cuando decía que Isabella le gustaba mandar. ¡Su puerta, ciertamente!

Isabella era una visión realmente magnífica, de eso no cabía duda. Los cabellos le caían por debajo de los hombros, y el fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea proyectaba un profundo resplandor rojizo sobre sus rizos. Sus manos habían vuelto a las caderas, su espalda se hallaba tan recta como una lanza y la abertura de su bata se prolongaba casi hasta su cintura, proporcionando a Edward una generosa visión del espacio que había entre sus opulentos senos.

Edward se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable de su situación. Aquel albornoz que le quedaba tan grande iba aflojándose poco a poco. Edward ya se había percatado de que Isabella no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda que la cubría. Las rodillas de Isabella lo atisbaban desde debajo de ella.

Entonces la sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente del rostro de Edward. Sus ojos también se oscurecieron. Su concentración se estaba viendo sometida a una dura prueba, y de pronto descubrió que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tocar a Isabella.

Isabella se preguntó qué le estaría ocurriendo a Edward. Su expresión se había vuelto tan negra como su túnica y, cielos, cómo deseó que no pareciera tan apuesto.

—Por supuesto que yo no habría abierto la puerta, Edward, pero aun así hubieses debido llamar —dijo, balbuceando aquella declaración tan ridícula mientras se sentía como una estúpida. Si al menos él dejara de mirarla como si quisiera…

—¿Nunca has dicho una mentira? —preguntó Edward cuando vio que el miedo regresaba a los ojos de Isabella.

Su pregunta la pilló desprevenida, como había sido su intención que ocurriera. Edward se irguió lentamente y entro en la habitación.

—Yo siempre te he dicho la verdad, sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera —respondió Isabella—. Y eso es algo que a estas alturas ya tienes que saber —añadió, lanzándole una mirada de disgusto mientras echaba a andar hacia él para que Edward pudiera oír con toda claridad su próximo reproche.

Isabella estaba decidida a decirle lo que pensaba, y sin duda lo habría hecho si no hubiese olvidado que su albornoz era demasiado largo y que la bañera de madera se encontraba directamente en su camino. Tropezó con el dobladillo de la prenda y el dedo gordo de su pie chocó con la base de la bañera, después de lo cual hubiese caído dentro del agua si Edward no la hubiera agarrado a tiempo.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Isabella cuando esta se inclinó para frotarse el dedo dolorido.

—Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, siempre acabo herida de una manera u otra.

Estaba murmurando para sí misma, pero Edward oyó cada palabra. Su protesta fue inmediata.

—Yo nunca te he hecho daño —insistió.

—Bueno, amenazaste con hacérmelo —dijo Isabella. Entonces se incorporó, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el brazo de él se hallaba alrededor de su cintura—. Suéltame —exigió.

—¿Te llevo a mi habitación como si fueras un saco de trigo, o caminarás junto a mí tal como debería hacer una recién casada? —preguntó Edward, mientras iba obligándola a volverse lentamente hasta dejarla de cara a él.

Isabella estaba mirándole el pecho. Edward le subió delicadamente el mentón.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —preguntó Isabella, sosteniéndole finalmente la mirada.

—Lo he intentado, Isabella.

Ella pensó que la voz de Edward sonaba como una caricia, tan suave como la brisa de verano.

El pulgar de Edward ya le estaba acariciando la curva de la barbilla. ¿Cómo era posible que un contacto tan diminuto e insignificante tuviera un efecto tan devastador sobre ella?

—Intentas embrujarme — murmuró Isabella, pero no se apartó cuando el pulgar de Edward pasó a acariciar su sensible labio inferior.

—Eres tú quien me embruja —admitió Edward. Su voz había enronquecido. El corazón de Isabella dejó de latir. Apenas si podía contener la respiración. Su lengua rozó la punta del pulgar de Edward. Fue todo lo que se permitió, aquel pequeño placer que hizo que una rápida sacudida descendiera raudamente por sus piernas. ¿Ella lo embrujaba? Pensarlo era tan agradable como los besos de Edward. Quería que él la besara. Solo un beso, se dijo, y luego le exigiría que se fuera.

Edward parecía darse por satisfecho con permanecer de pie allí durante toda la noche. Isabella no tardó en impacientarse. Apartándole las manos, se puso de puntillas para depositar un único y casto beso en el hueco de su barbilla.

Como Edward no reaccionó, Isabella se envalentonó un poco y le puso las manos en los hombros. Él había bajado la mirada hacia ella y eso facilitó la tarea, pero aun así Isabella titubeó cuando lo sintió envararse junto a ella.

—Yo te daría un beso de buenas noches —le explicó, sin reconocer apenas su propia voz—. Me gusta mucho besarte, Edward, pero eso es todo lo que voy a permitir.

Edward no se movió. Isabella ni siquiera podía sentirlo respirar. No sabía si su admisión lo había enfurecido o complacido, y siguió sin saberlo hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Edward. Entonces supo que a él le gustaba besar casi tanto como a ella.

Isabella suspiró, satisfecha.

Edward gruñó, impaciente.

Él no le dio su lengua hasta que ella así se lo pidió, utilizando la suya para empujarlo a responder. Entonces él asumió el control, hundiendo profundamente su lengua dentro de la boca de Isabella.

Isabella no quería parar. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se aparto de Edward.

Las manos de Edward reposaban sobre las caderas de Isabella. Dejó que ella se echara atrás, esperando con gran curiosidad ver qué haría a continuación. Isabella era impredecible.

Isabella no se sentía capaz de levantar la vista hacia él. Un auténtico sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

De pronto Edward la tomó en sus brazos, sonriendo ante la manera en que ella sujetó el borde de su albornoz allí donde este se separaba en las rodillas. Estuvo a punto de mencionarle que su modestia había elegido un lugar bastante equivocado, dado que él la había cuidado cuando se hallaba tan enferma. Pero Isabella se había quedado rígida entre sus brazos, y Edward decidió no sacar a relucir aquel tema.

Cuando habían bajado la mitad de los escalones, Isabella se dio cuenta de lo poco preparada que se encontraba para pasar la noche con Edward.

—Me he dejado mi camisón de dormir arriba —balbuceó—. Dormir llevando la ropa que uso durante el día es una cosa, pero esto es tan enorme y…

—No necesitarás nada —la interrumpió Edward.

—Sí que lo necesitaré —murmuró Isabella.

Edward no respondió. Isabella supo que había perdido la discusión cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Edward se cerró con un golpe seco. Desgraciadamente, se encontraba dentro de la habitación de él.

Edward depositó a Isabella en la cama y regresó a la puerta. Deslizó la tabla de madera a través de los aros. Y luego se volvió, cruzó lentamente los brazos encima del pecho y le sonrió.

Aquella atractiva mella había vuelto a aparecer en el lado de su mejilla. Isabella la hubiese llamado un hoyuelo, y sin embargo aquella era una descripción incorrecta para un hombre del tamaño y el poderío de Edward. Los guerreros no tenían hoyuelos.

Su mente estaba divagando. La culpa era de él, naturalmente. ¡Vaya, pero si se limitaba a quedarse plantado allí, mirándola! Isabella se sentía como un ratoncito acorralado por un lobo hambriento.

—¿Estás tratando de asustarme? —preguntó Isabella, pareciendo aterrorizada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Percibió el miedo de ella, y entonces comprendió que aquella sonrisa forzada suya no había ayudado a nada en su causa.

—No te quiero asustada. —Echó a andar hacia ella, añadiendo—: Te prefiero sin miedo, aunque puedo entender que la primera vez asuste a una virgen.

Su intento de tranquilizarla no tuvo éxito. Edward llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión cuando Isabella saltó de la cama.

—¿La primera vez? No te acostarás conmigo, Edward —gritó.

—Si que lo haré —respondió él.

—¡Que me vea obligada a dormir junto a ti es una cosa, pero eso es todo lo que va a pasar esta noche!

—Ahora estamos casados, Isabella. El que uno se acueste con su esposa en la noche de bodas es un acontecimiento de lo más habitual.

—Y también es habitual que se obligue a una dama a casarse? —preguntó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. Isabella parecía hallarse al borde del llanto. Edward decidió que volvería a ponerla furiosa, porque prefería eso a las lágrimas.

—Era necesario —le dijo.

—¿Necesario? Lo que quieres decir con eso es que era lo más conveniente, ¿verdad? Dime una cosa, Edward. ¿También será necesario que me fuerces esta noche? —preguntó, y luego siguió hablando sin darle ocasión de que llegara a responderle—: Ni siquiera te molestaste en tomarte el tiempo de explicarme cuáles eran tus razones para este matrimonio. Eso es imperdonable por tu parte.

—¿Realmente esperabas que te explicara mis acciones? —rugió Edward. Luego lamentó casi inmediatamente su falta de control, porque Isabella ya había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la cama y estaba retorciéndose las manos.

Edward trató de calmarse y fue hasta la chimenea para detenerse delante de ella. Moviéndose con una deliberada lentitud, empezó a deshacer las ataduras que cerraban el cuello de su túnica. No apartó ni por un solo instante su mirada de Isabella, queriendo que ella viera lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella intentó no mirarlo, pero Edward era una presencia abrumadora a la que no podía ignorar. Su piel se hallaba bronceada por el sol, y ahora el resplandor del fuego la volvía dorada. El juego de los músculos quedó alarmante revelado en cuanto Edward se inclinó para quitarse las botas.

Lo cierto era que ella quería tocarlo. La admisión resultaba tan asombrosa que Isabella sacudió la cabeza. ¡Tocarlo, nada menos! Lo que quería realmente era verlo fuera de aquella habitación. Pero eso, pensó con un suspiro que se extendió hasta los dedos de sus pies, no tenía nada que ver con la verdad que sentía.

—Tú piensas que soy una ramera —balbuceó Isabella súbitamente—. Sí, viviendo con un sacerdote expulsado… Esas fueron tus palabras, Edward —le recordó—. Tú nunca querrías acostarte con una ramera.

Rezó para que no estuviese equivocada.

Edward sonrió ante la manera en que ella creía haberlo convencido.

—Las rameras cuentan con ciertas ventajas sobre las vírgenes que carecen de experiencia, Isabella —le dijo—. Tú, naturalmente, ya entiendes a qué me refiero.

No, sin duda ella no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo Edward. Pero ahora no podía decirle eso, ¿verdad? La decepción que sentía Isabella había empezado a volverse incontrolable.

—No cuentan con ciertas ventajas —musitó Isabella.

—¿No pretenderías decir contamos?

Isabella se dio por vencida. No era una ramera, y sabía que él también era consciente de ese hecho.

Como ella no respondió, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que Isabella se vería obligada a mentir si continuaba hablando.

—Una ramera conoce todas las maneras de complacer a un hombre, Isabella —le dijo.

—Yo no soy una ramera y tú lo sabes.

Edward sonrió. ¡Oh, cómo lo complacía su honestidad! Edward era un hombre que se había acostumbrado a hacer frente a traiciones, y sin embargo sabía con toda certeza que hubiese apostado su vida a que Isabella nunca le mentiría.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama. La espalda de Isabella se hallaba vuelta hacia él. Edward vio cómo los hombros de Isabella se envaraban hasta el punto de ruptura cuando él apartó los cobertores y se metió en la cama. Dándose la vuelta, apagó la llama de la vela y luego dejó escapar un ruidoso bostezo. Si Isabella lo hubiera estado mirando, enseguida habría sabido que el bostezo era una flagrante mentira. La excitación de Edward era obvia, incluso para alguien tan ingenuo como su asustadiza esposa.

—Isabella…

Isabella no soportaba la manera en que él pronunciaba su nombre cuando esta irritado con ella. Edward siempre prolongaba las últimas sílabas hasta hacerlo sonar como si en realidad su nombre fuera Bella.

—Yo no me llamo Bella —musitó.

—Ven a la cama.

—No estoy cansada.

La observación no podía ser más estúpida, pero Isabella se encontraba demasiado asustada para ser inteligente. Hubiese debido escuchar más historias de Jessica, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Oh, Dios, pensó que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Y perder su cena delante de Edward sería realmente humillante, ¿verdad? El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, lo cual intensificó todavía más su preocupación.

—No sé qué hacer…

Aquel suspiro lleno de angustia le desgarró el corazón a Edward.

—Isabella, ¿te acuerdas de la primera noche que pasamos juntos en mi tienda? —le preguntó.

Su voz era dulce y suave. Isabella pensó que quizá estaba tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Esa noche te prometí que nunca te forzaría. ¿Y he roto alguna vez la palabra que te he dado acerca de alguna cuestión? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —replicó Isabella—. Tú nunca me has dado tu palabra acerca de nada. —Se volvió para ver si iba a tratar de agarrarla. Aquello fue un error, porque Edward no se había molestado en taparse con el cobertor. Se hallaba tan desnudo como un lobo. Tápate, Edward. No es decente que me permitas ver tus… piernas.

Isabella estaba volviendo a sonrojarse y Edward no supo durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquella fachada de tranquila despreocupación.

—Te deseo, Isabella, pero quiero que tú también lo desees. Conseguiré que termines rogándolo, aunque haga falta toda la noche para ello.

—Yo nunca suplico.

—Lo harás.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir si estaba tratando de engañarla o no. Su expresión no le dijo nada acerca de lo que estaba pensando, e Isabella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras se preocupaba.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó finalmente—. ¿Me prometes que realmente no me forzarás?

Edward dejó que viera su exasperación en el mimo instante en que asentía. Decidió que mañana le haría saber a Isabella que no debía interrogarlo de semejante manera. Por aquella noche, no obstante, permitiría su transgresión.

—Confío en ti —murmuró ella—. Es extraño, pero creo que siempre he confiado en ti.

—Lo sé.

Isabella llegó a sonreír ante la arrogante observación de Edward. Luego dejó escapara un suspiro de alivio. Volvía a sentirse a salvo.

—Como no has permitido que trajera mi camisón de dormir, tendré que utilizar una de tus camisas —dijo.

Isabella esperó a obtener el permiso de Edward. Fue hasta su arcón, levantó la tapa y hurgó entre las prendas hasta que encontró una de sus camisas. No sabía si Edward la estaba mirando o no, por lo que mantuvo la espalda vuelta hacia él mientras se quitaba el albornoz y se ponía la camisa de su esposo.

La prenda apenas llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas. Isabella se apresuró a meterse debajo de las mantas, y sin duda esa fue la razón por la que su cuerpo chocó accidentalmente con el de Edward.

Luego tardó un tiempo infinitamente largo en disponer las mantas a su entera satisfacción. Isabella no creía que fuera correcto tocar a Edward, pero sí quería aproximarse lo suficiente a él para que pudiera sentir un poco de su calor. Finalmente quedó acomodada. Exhaló un suspiro. Había abrigado la esperanza de que a esas alturas Edward ya se habría hartado de sus movimientos. A decir verdad, quería cogerlo y tirar de él hasta dejarlo pegado a su cuerpo. Bien sabía Dios que ella estaba acostumbrada a que la agarraran y la llevaran de un lado a otro, y si tenía que admitir la verdad, en realidad incluso le gustaba un poco que se lo hicieran. Isabella siempre terminaba acurrucada junto a Edward, sintiéndose cómoda y a salvo. Y casi querida. Aquello era una fantasía, pero Isabella se permitía fingir de todas maneras No había pecado alguno en fingir, ¿verdad?

Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Isabella. Solo conseguir que se metiera en la cama había requerido mucho más tiempo de lo que previó inicialmente. Su ritual nocturno de nadar en el lago de gélidas aguas era un esfuerzo insignificante comparado con la dura prueba por la que Edward estaba pasando ahora. El premio merecía el tormento, no obstante. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Edward se volvió sobre el costado. Apoyando la cabeza en su codo, bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Le sorprendió encontrarse con que ella también lo estaba mirando, porque realmente esperaba hallarla escondida debajo de las mantas.

—Buenas noches, Edward —le murmuró ella, dirigiéndole otra sonrisa.

Edward quería más, mucho más.

—Dame un beso de buenas noches, esposa.

Su tono era arrogante, pero Isabella no se sintió nada afectada por él.

—Ya te he dado un beso de buenas noches —le recordó con dulzura mientras le dirigía un fruncimiento de ceño—. ¿Tan insignificante fue que ya te has olvidado de ese beso?

¿Estaría jugando con él? Edward decidió que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y probablemente debido a lo segura de sí misma que se sentía. También se sentía victoriosa. Ah, Isabella confiaba en él, y si bien eso complacía a Edward, aquel sordo palpitar iba incrementándose dentro de él y perturbada su concentración. No podía apartar la mirada de la boca de Isabella, y fue incapaz de detenerse cuando lenta, inevitablemente, empezó a hacer descender su boca hacia la de ella. Su brazo le rodeó la cintura, contándole cualquier retirada en el caso de que Isabella intentara apartarse de él. Edward se prometió a sí mismo que no forzaría el beso, y que se limitaría a mantener a Isabella junto a él hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna manera de razonar con ella.

Su boca se posó sobre la de Isabella en un beso que estaba concebido para derretir cualquier clase de resistencia. Su lengua se sumergió dentro de la boca de Isabella, ávida y casi salvaje en su búsqueda del emparejamiento con ella. Edward quería darle placer, y un instante después supo que lo había logrado cuando la lengua de Isabella tocó la suya y su mano le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Edward capturó el suspiro de ella cuando volvió todavía más profundo su beso. Su mano acarició el cuello de Isabella mientras su pulgar describía un lánguido círculo sobre el pulso desenfrenado que estaba percibiendo.

Isabella quería aproximarse un poco más al calor de Edward; besarlo la hacía sentirse maravillosamente bien. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Edward, y cuando este mostró su placer ante la agresión de Isabella emitiendo un suave gruñido, ella volvió a sonreír junto a la boca de él.

Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Isabella parecía hallarse totalmente satisfecha. Se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa sin que pudiera explicar la razón. Cuando sintió cómo los dedos de Isabella rozaban vacilantemente la curva de su nuca, Edward no pudo resistir la tentación de volver a besarla. El labio inferior de Isabella quedó fácilmente capturado entre sus dientes y Edward tiró de él, haciendo que Isabella se elevara hacia su cuerpo. Ella rió, deleitada. Edward gimió, atormentado.

El beso se volvió intenso y apasionado. Edward capturó el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos, y cuando ella empezó a responder, permitió que aquella respuesta alimentar el hambre que ardía dentro del él.

Isabella gimió y se le acercó un poco más, hasta que los derechos de sus pies estuvieron restregándose contra el duro vello de las piernas de Edward.

Entonces Edward puso fin a los inquietos movimientos de Isabella dejándole atrapadas las piernas entre sus gruesos muslos. Su boca no abandonó ni por un solo instante la de Isabella. Edward estaba dándose un autentico banquete con ella, empleando su lengua para saquear el dulce interior que Isabella le ofrecía de tan buena gana.

No podía llegar a tener suficiente de ella. El beso se volvió salvaje, hambriento. Las manos de Edward habían pasado de ser tan indisciplinadas como su boca, amansando y excitando mientras sus caricias iban describiendo un cálido sendero desde los hombros hasta la base de la columna vertebral de Isabella. Estremecimientos de puro éxtasis hicieron temblar todavía más violentamente a Isabella. Parecía haberse vuelto incapaz de retener un pensamiento y aferrarse a él, y era como si ya no pudiese salvarse a sí misma. Su mente estaba siendo regida por todas aquellas sensaciones eróticas, tan nuevas para ella, que poco a poco iban inundando su cuerpo.

Isabella se removió entre la firme presa con la que la sujetaba Edward. Se sentía atraída por su calor, hasta que de pronto sintió el duro enardecerse de Edward sobre el lugar donde se unían las piernas de ella. Dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y trató de apartarse, pero el cálido beso de Edward ya estaba alejando todo su miedo. El calor era increíble. La mente de Isabella se rebelaba contra aquella intimidad, pero su cuerpo sabía cómo responder a ella. Isabella capturó instintivamente a Edward y lo mantuvo allí, empleando sus muslos para acunarlo. Permitió que el calor fuera penetrando lentamente, pero cuando Edward empezó a mover sus caderas y su excitación comenzó a restregarse contra ella, Isabella intentó detenerlo. Sus manos sujetaron los muslos de Edward y lo empujó. Al principio pensó que lo estaba haciendo detenerse, pero cuanto más se movía él, más débil iba volviéndose la resistencia de ella. Su contacto inflamó las ascuas del deseo dentro de Isabella, y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara aferrándose a él, hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda para mantenerlo firmemente unido a ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Isabella empezaba a asustarse ante el anhelo que se había adueñado de ella, pero estaba decidido a hacerla responder con idéntica pasión. Sus manos rodearon sus nalgas, casi bruscamente. Edward la levantó en vilo y se la puso encima permitiendo que Isabella pudiera sentir la totalidad de él. Un tenue sonido de apareamiento escapó de las profundidades de su pecho, un sonido primitivo y erótico, tan mágico como la canción de las sirenas, que llamaba a Isabella y la fascinaba. Isabella no pudo resistirse a él, y besó a Edward con un salvaje y desenfrenado abandono.

La respuesta totalmente desinhibida de Isabella empujó a Edward hasta llevarlo más allá del límite de la cordura. Apartó bruscamente su boca de la de ella y empezó a estampar cálidos besos a lo largo de la columna de su cuello. Intentó recuperar el control, pero el esfuerzo le resultó muy duro. El contenerse se había vuelto doloroso, y ahora lo único que quería era sumergirse dentro de Isabella, llenar completamente su cuerpo y su alma. No podía hacerlo, claro está, porque todavía era demasiado pronto para ella. Edward se dijo que no había que apresurarse y que debía darle un poco más de tiempo a Isabella, pero su boca y sus manos se negaron a escuchar los dictados de su mente. Por increíble que pareciese, no podía dejar de tocarla. Su aroma le impedía pensar, y Edward nunca había experimentado una pasión tan abrumadora. Saber que aún había mucho más por venir hizo que se sintiera próximo al estallido.

Isabella sabía que hubiese debido poner freno a todas aquellas libertades que Edward se estaba tomando con ella. Ahora se aferraba a Edward, sujetándolo con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tragó aire con una profunda inspiración, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse. La tarea demostró ser imposible, porque Edward le estaba torturando el cuello con su boca y su lengua mientras le susurraba al oído unas palabras tan osadas, seductoras e irrepetibles que Isabella apenas si podía pensar.

La llama hermosa y le contaba con todo lujo de erótico detalle lo que quería hacerle. Le dijo que lo hacía enloquecer de deseo y cuando le apartó los cabellos de la cara y le besó la frente, Isabella enseguida supo por la manera en que estaban temblando las manos de Edward que no podía hablar más en serio.

Isabella también sabía que Edward hubiese podido aplastar fácilmente cualquier resistencia que ella le ofreciera, y sin embargo su fuerza ahora ya no la asustaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle que parase. Edward no la forzaría. Él siempre mantenía su poder bajo control cuando se encontraba con ella y cada vez que la tocaba, y utilizaba un método todavía más irresistible que la fuerza para ganársela. Sí, porque Edward la cortejaba con tiernas caricias y suaves promesas prohibidas.

Si al menos consiguiera encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para interponer un poco de distancia entre ellos, quizá podría volver a pensar. Con esa intención en mente, Isabella se volvió apartándose de él.

Edward la siguió, y entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de que las mantas habían desparecido. Ahora era Edward quien la cubría, abarcándola de la manera más completa imaginable. Sus piernas desnudas se hallaban entrelazadas y solo una delgada camisa protegía su virginidad de Edward.

Entonces él también apartó aquella barrera, subiendo lentamente la tela por encima de los pechos de Isabella. Estaba determinado a hacerlo, y le quitó la camisa antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra de negativa. A decir verdad, incluso podría haberlo ayudado a quitársela.

Todo pensamiento de cautela se esfumó de la mente de Isabella en cuanto el pecho de Edward tocó sus senos.

La gruesa alfombra de vello se restregó contra sus pezones, y Isabella gimió con auténtico placer. La respiración de Edward la excitaba casi tanto como su contacto. Era áspera, incontrolada, tan necesitada como la de ella.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos de Isabella se habían vuelto oscuros y soñadores.

—¿Te gusta besarme, Edward?

Él no se encontraba preparado para aquella pregunta, y solo le respondió cuando hubo vuelto a encontrar su voz.

—Sí, Isabella, me gusta besarte. —Luego sonrió—. Tanto como a ti te gusta besarme a mí.

—Sí que me gusta —susurró ella. Estremeciéndose con el calor del deseo, se pasó nerviosamente la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Edward la contempló. Luego gimió y tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un instante antes de que pudiera volver a mirarla.

Isabella estaba empezando a ponerlo realmente frenético. Aquello de Cortejar era una labor muy difícil. Edward quería hacer suya ya. Ahora. Sabía que Isabella todavía no estaba lista para recibirlo. Tendría que continuar con aquella prueba de resistencia aunque terminara matándolo. Pensó que quizá pudiera hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y depositó un beso sobre el extremo de una de las cejas finamente arqueadas de Isabella. Luego besó el puente de su nariz, justo en el centro de sus atractivas pecas, aquellas que él sabía que Isabella probablemente hubiese negado tener.

Isabella contuvo la respiración, esperando que él llegara a su boca. Cuando Edward se volvió y pasó al lado de su cuello, Isabella trató de hacerlo volver al sitio en el cual tenerlo.

—Quiero volver a besarte, Edward —susurró.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy atrevida. Sí, estaba jugando con un fuego prohibido. Isabella se dijo que si actuaba de una manera tan temeraria era únicamente debido a lo poco preparada que se hallaba. Nadie le había explicado nunca cómo se hacían las cosas entre los hombres y las mujeres. Nadie la había prevenido nunca acerca del intenso placer, y ahora el placer estaba libando una auténtica guerra con su capacidad de razonar.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que aquella batalla fingida que estaba librando consigo misma era meramente eso, un fingimiento. Estaba intentando obligar a Edward a que la librara de la necesidad de tomar la decisión. Entonces solo él sería responsable de su acto. De esa manera ella seguiría siendo una inocente, atrapada por el placer que Edward le había impuesto.

La verdad la avergonzó. Edward no la estaba forzando en absoluto.

—Soy una cobarde —susurró.

—No tengas miedo —la reconfortó Edward. Su voz estaba llena de ternura.

Isabella trató de explicarse, de hacerle entrega de todas las palabras y decirle lo mucho que lo deseaba. Solo por aquella noche, Isabella quería pertenecerle. No creía que Edward pudiera llegar a amarla jamás, pero por una gloriosa noche quería fingir que las promesas que le hacía eran ciertas. Si Edward pudiera darle aunque solo fuera una parte de sí mimo, entonces ella se obligaría a creer que bastaba con eso.

—Rodéame con los brazos, Isabella —le ordenó Edward. Su voz fue imperiosa, pero sus manos se movieron delicadamente mientras se deslizaban sobre las curvas de los senos de Isabella.

Entonces las palmas de sus manos cubrieron la totalidad de sus senos. Isabella se arqueó instintivamente contra él, pensando que el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir Edward era insoportablemente dulce.

Edward ignoró su jadeo de sorpresa. Utilizó los pulgares para provocar a los pezones de Isabella hasta hacer que respondieran. Cuando ambos pezones hubieron endurecido y empezaron a resistirse a su suave presión, fue un poco más hacia abajo y tomó uno en su boca. Su lengua era una tortura aterciopelada. Edward utilizó la succión para hacer enloquecer a Isabella que se retorció y gimió al tiempo que le aferraba los hombros con las manos.

Cuando Edward hubo terminado de ocuparse de ellos, ambos senos estaban hinchados. Luego Edward volvió a cubrirlos con su pecho y capturó la boca de Isabella en un prolongado y abrasador beso que solo sirvió para despertar en ella un desesperado deseo de tener todavía más.

Edward no podía seguir esperando por más tiempo. Una parte de su mente sabía que ella todavía no le había dado su permiso. Levantó la cabeza y vio rielar las lágrimas en los ojos de Isabella.

—¿Quieres que pare? —murmuró, preguntándose en el mismo instante en que formulaba la pregunta cómo en el nombre de Dios iba a ser capaz de semejante proeza—. Cuéntame por qué estás llorando, Isabella —dijo después, capturando con su pulgar la primera lágrima que escapó de las pestañas de ella.

Isabella no le respondió. Edward tomó imperiosamente sus cabellos. Sus dedos se enredaron en aquellas sedosas hebras.

—Y ahora dame tu honestidad, esposa, en toda su medida. Puedo ver la pasión en tus ojos. Di las palabras, Isabella.

Su exigencia era tan irresistible como su necesidad. Edward podía sentir el calor que ardía dentro de Isabella. Su cuerpo se movía inquietamente contra el suyo.

—Hago mal al desearte, pero te deseo —susurró Isabella—. Te deseo tanto que me duele.

—Ahora eres mi esposa, Isabella —respondió Edward con voz áspera y entrecortada—. Lo que hacemos no está mal.

Se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, con un beso ardiente y abrasador que no trataba de ocultar nada. Ella respondió con idéntica pasión. Cuando las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en los omóplatos de Edward, él retrocedió abruptamente.

—Dime que me quieres dentro de ti. Ahora. Dilo, Isabella.

Edward la miró a los ojos mientras iba separándole lentamente las piernas con el muslo. Antes de que Isabella hubiera comprendido su intención, la mano de Edward se deslizó dentro del montículo de suaves rizos que cubrían la parte más sensible y delicada del cuerpo de ella. Sus dedos acariciaron y tocaron hasta que el calor de Isabella se hubo vuelto húmero y resbaladizo a causa del deseo. Durante todo ese tiempo, él fue observando la apasionada respuesta de ella.

El dedo de Edward la penetró lentamente. Isabella se arqueó instintivamente bajo su mano, dándole tanto placer con aquella acción carente de inhibiciones que Edward pensó que iba a morir. Toda ella estaba ardiendo con una increíble intensidad. Y el calor le pertenecía a él.

—Cesa este Tormento, Edward. Ven a mí.

Él gimió el nombre de Isabella un instante antes de que su boca volviera a tomar posesión de la de ella. Moviéndose con toda la lentitud de que fue capaz, se colocó entre los sedosos muslos de Isabella, le levantó las caderas y empezó a penetrarla. Ella se retorció, impulsando a Edward hacia delante con la brusquedad de su movimiento.

Edward se detuvo cuando sintió el escudo que protegía la virginidad de Isabella.

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mí —dijo, gimiendo aquella instrucción. Su rostro descendió para reposar encima del cuello de Isabella. Cuando sintió que ella se movía para obedecerle, volvió a lanzarle hacia delante. Isabella soltó un grito de dolor y trató de echarse atrás—. No pasa nada, cariño. El dolor ya ha terminado, te lo prometo. Y ahora guarda silencio —susurró.

Edward quería esperar hasta que el cuerpo de Isabella se hubiera adaptado a su invasión, pero el palpitar ya se había vuelto insoportable. Empezó a moverse, al principio lentamente y con una fuerza y una necesidad crecientes después. Su mano iba y venía entre ellos, despertando una febril excitación en Isabella cada vez que sus dedos se restregaban contra ella.

El dolor no tardó en quedar olvidado. Edward la llenaba completamente. Isabella empezó a moverse con su esposo, arqueando las caderas para recibirlo todavía más dentro de ella, y sintió el cambio que se adueñó de él en aquel momento.

El poder se desplegó, rodeó y penetró. Isabella se dejó llevar por el éxtasis de las sensaciones, permitiendo que la suavidad de su cuerpo se convirtiera en la vaina para el poder de Edward. Ahora cada uno formaba una inmensa parte del otro, y cada uno pertenecía al otro en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Isabella perdió el control. Se había vuelto súbitamente salvaje, habiendo pasado a ser tan libre como una tigresa, y se dispuso a llegar hasta aquel misterio de la plenitud que parecía hallarse justo fuera de su alcance. Se entregó a los sentimientos, dándose a su esposo, a su amante. Y todo porque él se había entregado a ella.

Edward susurraba osadas palabras en su oído, pero Isabella no tardó en encontrarse demasiado fuera de sí para que pudiera entender lo que él estaba diciendo.

No podía pensar y ya solo podía sentir cómo el poder tiraba de ella, acariciando y exigiendo.

El clímax fue tan abrumador que Isabella gritó. Lo que gritó fue el nombre de Edward. Se sentía aterrada, vulnerable, a salvo. Era amada.

Edward respondió con otro explosivo clímax y un áspero gruñido. Gritó el nombre de ella, abrazándola tan estrechamente que Isabella pensó podía llegar a absorberla. Y luego se desplomó sobre Isabella, suspirando su nombre con auténtica satisfacción.

Sus cuerpos estaban húmedos de transpiración, El olor almizclado del acto amoroso envolvía la neblina de su pasión. Isabella acarició el hombro de Edward con su lengua, lamiendo el sabor salado de él.

Edward no creía que le quedaran fuerzas suficientes para rodar hacia un lado saliendo de encima de ella. Decidió que se quedaría para siempre allí donde estaba.

Nunca había experimentado semejante satisfacción. Cuando por fin fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad, se incorporó sobre los codos para mirarla. Los ojos de Isabella estaban cerrados. Sus mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas. Había vuelto a ser una tímida gatita, concluyó Edward con una sonrisa. ¡Dios, qué avergonzada e incómoda podría llegar a sentirse ahora después de la manera en que había respondido a él! Edward pensó que llevaría los arañazos de Isabella en los hombros al menos una semana.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó.

—Si —dijo ella, pareciendo que apenas si se atrevía a hablar.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó Edward, parecía sentirse un poco preocupado.

—Muy poco.

—¿Y te di placer, Isabella? —preguntó Edward.

Isabella se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia él. La arrogante sonrisa de Edward capturó la de ella.

—Sí —admitió.

—¿Muy poco?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, ahora con una sonrisa. De pronto comprendió que Edward tenía casi tanta necesidad de oírle decir hasta que punto le había dado placer como la tenía ella de oírle hablar de su propia satisfacción.

—Mucho, Edward.

Él asintió, sintiéndose profundamente satisfecho. Aunque sabía que la había dejado totalmente saciada, su satisfacción quedó intensificada por la honestidad con que le había respondido ella.

—Eres una mujer muy apasionada, Isabella —le dijo—. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

La besó con una intensa y prolongada pasión y cuando volvió a mirarla, le complació ver que la timidez de Isabella se había esfumado. Los ojos de su esposa se habían vuelto de un intenso chocolate. Dios, hubiese podido volver a perderse en ella.

De pronto Edward se sintió terriblemente vulnerable. No hubiese podido dar ninguna razón para aquel sentimiento. Era demasiado ajeno a su naturaleza para que pudiera entenderlo. Si no tenía cuidado con ella Isabella podía convertirlo en Sansón. Edward pensó que era más seductora que Dalila. Sí, Isabella le robaría toda su fuerza en el caso de que él se lo permitiera.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, se acostó sobre la espalda con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y dejando atrapados debajo de su codo algunos cabellos de Isabella. Luego la ignoró, clavando los ojos en el techo mientras ella se esforzaba por liberarse de aquella súbita restricción.

Edward estaba tratando de llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo con todas las verdades que exigían su atención. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándose a afrontar los hechos. La única vez que había sido honesto consigo mismo era cuando tocaba a Isabella. Por muy valientemente que lo intentara, en ese momento podía controlas sus reacciones. Isabella había llegado a significar mucho para él. El poder que tenía sobre él realmente llegaba a preocuparlo, y Edward no era la clase de hombre que se preocupaba con facilidad.

Isabella tiró del cobertor hasta taparse el mentón con él. Yació inmóvil sobre su espalda, pero lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo para sorprender el feroz fruncimiento de ceño que había en el rostro de su esposo.

Se asustó nada más verlo. ¿Le había fallado de alguna manera? Sabía que se había mostrado un poco tímida y también algo torpe.

—¿Hay algo que lamentes ahora, Edward? —preguntó con voz titubeante.

No podía mirarlo. Isabella cerró los ojos, dejando que el miedo y la vergüenza fueran creciendo dentro de ella.

—Nada.

La negativa había sido pronunciada en un tono que no podía ser más áspero y que no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a Isabella. Se sintió dolida y humillada. El resplandor de aquellos momentos en que estaban haciendo el amor se esfumó de pronto, siendo sustituido por una desesperada sensación de fracaso que la llenó de desolación. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Isabella se echó a llorar.

Edward no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, porque tan solo hacía un instante que acababa de aceptar toda la verdad.

La admisión lo dejó atónito. Aquella mujer impredecible, capaz de faltarle al respeto y que lloraba lo bastante ruidosamente para despertar a los muertos se le había metido en el corazón.

De pronto se sintió tan vulnerable como aquel guerrero llamado Aquiles del cual le había hablado Isabella. Sí, Aquiles no pudo sentirse demasiado complacido al descubrir que sus talones eran vulnerables. Probablemente se había puesto furioso, tan furioso como lo estaba Edward súbitamente.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a protegerse de Isabella. Decidió que necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar en aquella situación. Sí, tiempo, y también distancia, porque era sencillamente imposible pensar todas las ramificaciones cuando Isabella se encontraba cerca de él. ¡Demonios, aquello lo llenaba de furia!

Edward suspiró, sonora y prolongadamente. Sabía qué era lo que quería Isabella, lo que necesitaba de él en aquel instante. Con un gemido de frustración, apartó el cobertor y la tomó entre sus brazos. Le dijo que dejara de llorar, pero ella continuó sollozando en una flagrante desobediencia hasta que el cuello de Edward quedó empapado allí donde reposaba el rostro de ella.

Isabella estaba totalmente decidida a decirle que lo despreciaba y que nunca iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra, y que era el hombre más insensible y arrogante con el que se hubiera encontrado jamás. Pero primero necesitaba dejar de llorar, ya que de lo contrario su voz habría sonado digna de compasión en vez de enfurecida.

—¿Y tú tienes algo que lamentar ahora, Isabella? —le preguntó él cuando no pudo seguir soportando por más tiempo el sonido de sus sollozos.

Ella asintió, golpeándole el mentón con la cabeza al hacerlo.

—Sí —le dijo—. Es obvio que te he dado placer. Sé que es así porque frunces el ceño y me hablas con brusquedad, pero eso se debe únicamente a que no hice lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, Edward.

¡Dios, qué impredecible era! Isabella estaba llorando porque creía que no lo había dejado satisfecho, aquella revelación hizo sonreír a Edward.

Isabella se liberó bruscamente de su abrazo, volviendo a darle con la cabeza en el mentón al hacerlo.

—No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme nunca.

La ira se había adueñado de ella hizo que se olvidara por completo de su desnudez. El cuerpo de Edward reaccionó rápidamente ante aquella hermosa visión. Isabella se encaró con él manteniendo las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, y sus senos, magníficos, opulentos y coronados por puntas rosadas, se volvieron demasiado irresistibles para que pudieran ser ignorados. Edward extendió la mano y rodeó el pezón de uno con su pulgar. El pezón se endureció antes de que Isabella pudiera apartarle el dedo de un manotazo.

Entonces ella intentó rechazarlo tirando del cobertor hasta taparse los senos con él, pero Edward ganó sin ninguna dificultad aquel espontáneo juego de tira y afloja cuando le arrancó el cobertor de entre los dedos y lo tiró al suelo. Isabella lo habría seguido si él no la hubiera cogido del brazo y hubiera vuelto a depositarla encima de su pecho con un brusco tirón.

Acto seguido Edward le atrapó las manos con la suya y sonrió. Un instante después, la sonrisa abandonó sus labios de una manera bastante brusca cuando la rodilla de Isabella encontró un blanco vulnerable entre las piernas de él.

Edward gimió y luego le inmovilizó las piernas tensando las suyas alrededor de los tobillos de Isabella, lo que tuvo como resultado poner punto final a su debatirse. Luego le soltó las manos y fue tirando suavemente de su cabeza haciéndola bajar hacia él. Podía sentir el corazón de Isabella palpitando contra su pecho y no había nada que deseara más que disipar su ira a besos, pero entonces se detuvo cuando ya la tenía a solo un hálito de distancia.

—Escúchame bien, esposa —le dijo—. No fuiste torpe, solo inocente. Y me has dado más placer de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible.

Isabella lo miró en silencio durante un momento que fue haciéndose muy largo. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad, Edward? —preguntó después—. ¿Te he dado placer?

Él asintió, exasperado. Luego se juró que lo primero que haría por la mañana sería dejarle muy claro que no debía interrogarlo acerca de nada, y un instante después se acordó de que ya había jurado hacer tal cosa.

—Tú también me diste placer —murmuró.

—Sé que lo hice, Isabella. —Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y suspiró al ver la expresión de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de ella—. No me frunzas el ceño —ordenó.

—¿Cómo sabes que me diste placer?

—Lo sé porque gritaste mi nombre y me suplicaste que…

—Yo nunca suplico, Edward —lo interrumpió Isabella—. Exageras.

Él sonrió de la manera más arrogante que se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Isabella abrió la boca para decirle lo altanero que le parecía que era, pero entonces la boca de Edward se adueñó de la suya, deteniendo muy efectivamente su reproche.

El beso fue muy apasionado. Isabella pudo sentir cómo la excitación de Edward presionaba su cuerpo. Removió las caderas junto al cuerpo de él con una nerviosa inquietud que, por el hecho de ser también provocativa al mismo tiempo, excitó todavía más a Edward.

Edward la apartó suavemente.

—Y ahora duérmete. Una segunda vez sería demasiado dolorosa.

Ella puso fin a su protesta con otro beso. Isabella decidió que le gustaba estar encima de él, y le confió ese hecho con un tímido murmullo.

Él sonrió, pero aun así insistió en que durmiera.

—Te lo ordeno —le dijo.

—No quiero dormir —dijo Isabella al mimo tiempo que le mordisqueaba delicadamente el cuello, estremeciéndose con una nueva consciencia de sí misma—. Hueles tan bien… —le dijo. Su lengua jugueteó con el lóbulo de la oreja de Edward, distrayéndolo e impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

Edward decidió poner fin a su juego ahora, temiendo ser incapaz de detenerse antes de que volviera a tomarla. No querría herirla, pero sabía que Isabella era demasiado inocente para entenderlo.

Tendría que mostrarle hasta qué punto lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera resultaría incómodo y desagradable para ella.

Con esa intención en su mente, la mano de Edward se movió entre ambos. Cuando le metió el dedo dentro, Isabella gimió. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de Edward.

—Ahora dime que me deseas —exigió Edward, con la voz súbitamente enronquecida por el deseo que sentía.

El cuerpo de Isabella se arqueó lentamente hacia arriba. El dolor y el placer se mezclaron para convertirse en una súbita confusión.

—Te deseo, Edward —murmuró, frotándole el pecho con sus senos.

De pronto Edward sintió que perdía todo dominio de sí mismo. Se sentía lo bastante fuerte para vencer al mundo entero. Cuando Isabella intentó darse la vuelta para quedar acostada sobre la espalda, él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Realmente me obligas a suplicarte, Edward? —preguntó ella, aunque a su esposo le sonó más bien como una petición. Pensó que la voz de Isabella temblaba porque ella estaba experimentando una necesidad tan intensa como la suya.

Y después Edward hizo desparecer con un beso la confusión que revelaba el rostro de Isabella mientras empezaba a penetrarla lentamente.

Isabella montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Edward, gimiendo de satisfacción. Su último pensamiento coherente fue toda una revelación. No tenía que estar acostada sobre la espalda.

_**Pues si que hubo boda…jjajajajaja… y que mono Jasper… y que me dicen del fuego de la pareja… como sigan así van a provocar un incendio… jejejej. El prox. Cap. Te doblas de risa… de verdad no se lo pierdan… se titula "corderito" y no digo más…jejeje. **_

_**mis disculpas pero me he pasado toda la noche vomitando y el dia de hoy no ha sido mejor... solo me he levantado de la cama para ir al baño y para actualizarles.**_ _**un besote hasta mañana. muakis.**_


	15. Corderito

_**Corderito**_

_._

_._

_._

Edward siempre se había tenido por n hombre profundamente práctico. Sabía que era obstinado, y que también le costaba mucho adaptarse a los cambios, pero no consideraba ninguna de esas dos peculiaridades representara un defecto en su carácter. Le gustaba que sus días siempre siguieran la misma rígida pauta, creyendo que había seguridad y consuelo en lo predecible. Como líder de un número de hombres tan vasto, era absolutamente imperativo mantener el orden y la disciplina. Sin un plan estructurado para cada día, reinaría el caos.

¡Ja, el caos! Aquella palabra hizo que Edward se acordara de su dulce y delicada mujercita. Aunque no llegaba a expresar su opinión en voz alta ante ella, Edward pensaba que Isabella otorgaba un nuevo significado a la palabra "confusión". Solo Dios sabía lo caótica e impredecible que había llegado a volverse la vida de Edward desde que tomó la decisión de casarse con aquella mujer. Admitía, pero por supuesto siempre únicamente ante sí mismo, que su matrimonio era la primera cosa poco práctica que hubiera hecho jamás.

Edward realmente había creído que podría proseguir con su rutina sin que hubiera interrupciones. También había pensado que sería capaz de ignorar a Isabella tan concienzudamente como había hecho antes de que intercambiaran aquellos votos que ahora los ataban a ambos. Y había estado completamente equivocado en ambas creencias.

Isabella era mucho más terca de lo que él había pensado. Esa era la única excusa que Edward podía encontrar para explicar el descaro con el que pasaba por alto todas las posturas de él.

Edward odiaba los cambios, y una parte de su mente estaba totalmente convencida de que Isabella lo sabía. Su esposa le lanzaba miradas llenas de inocencia cuando él le pedía que cesara en sus constantes interferencias, y luego seguía adelante tranquilamente con la suya para disponerse a cambiar alguna otra cosa.

Oh, su bella esposa seguía mostrándose muy tímida cuando lo tenía cerca. Al menos daba la apariencia de serlo. Se sonrojaba con una enorme facilidad. A Edward le bastaba con mirarla en silencia durante unos instantes para obtener una reacción inmediata por parte de ella. Edward no terminaba de entenderlo, a pesar de lo cual nunca la interrogaba acerca de su obvia incomodidad. Pero cuando él no estaba prestando atención, entonces Isabella hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

Los cambios que iban siendo instituidos poco a poco por Isabella ni siquiera eran sutiles. El más impresionante de todos, y también el menos susceptible de llegar a provocar quejas, había sido el cambio radical experimentando por la gran sala. Sin pedirle permiso para ello a Edward, Isabella había ordenado quitar la precaria plataforma. La vieja mesa llena de melladuras y arañazos había sido llevada a la fortaleza de los soldados, y una nueva mesa, más pequeña e impoluta, fue construida por un carpintero al que Isabella había encomendado dicha labor, una vez más sin que antes le pidiera permiso para ello a Edward.

Isabella volvía loca a la servidumbre con lo que esta llamaba sus ataques de limpieza. Los sirvientes probablemente pensaban que Isabella no estaba en sus cabales, aunque nadie declaraba abiertamente tal cosa ante su señor. Aun así, Edward también se daba cuenta de que todos se apresuraban a obedecer las órdenes de Isabella, como si complacer a su señora fuese la meta más preciada que hubiera en sus vidas.

Los suelos habían sido fregados, las paredes pintadas y adornadas. Haces de junquillos nuevos, todos los cuales olían sospechosamente igual que las rosas, recubrían el suelo. Un gigantesco estandarte, con el azul real como color primario y el impresionante blasón de Edward pulcramente bordado en puntadas blancas, colgaba ahora encima del hogar, e Isabella había colocado dos sillas de respaldo recto justo delante de la chimenea. En ciertos aspectos, ahora la estancia imitaba a la habitación de la torre. Isabella había reducido las dimensiones de la sala creando varias pequeñas áreas para sentarse. El porqué alguien fuera a querer sentarse en la sala era algo que se encontraba totalmente más allá d la comprensión de Edward. Aunque tuviese un aspecto invitador, la sala solo era un sitio en el que comer algo y, quizá, permanecer de pie durante unos minutos delante del rugiente fuego de la chimenea para encontrar un poco de calor. No se suponía que nadie tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo allí. Sin embargo su esposa padecía totalmente incapaz de comprender aquel hecho tan simple, y había transformado la sala del castillo de Edward en una estancia que invitaba a la vagancia.

Edward también había reparado en que ahora los soldados siempre se aseguraban que sus botas estuvieran limpias antes de entrar en la sala. No sabía si eso lo complacía o no. ¡Vaya, pero si incluso sus hombres estaban inclinándose ante los silenciosos dictados de Isabella!

Los perros habían demostrado ser el mayor desafío al que tuvo que enfrentarse Isabella. Ella siempre estaba llevándolo a rastras al piso de abajo, y los perros siempre estaban regresando a la sala. Pero Isabella también había conseguido resolver aquel problema. En cuanto le hubo quedado claro cuál era el animal que mandaba en la jauría, Isabella lo convenció de que bajara por la escalera mediante un trozo e cordero sostenido delante de su hocico para ganarse su obediencia. Luego le prohibió el acceso al pozo de la escalera hasta que la pauta de que le diera de comer en el piso de abajo hubo quedado firmemente establecida.

Ya nadie arrojaba los huesos por encima del hombro después de que hubiera comido. Jasper le explicó a Edward cómo Isabella se había levantado de su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y les había explicado, hablándoles con una gran dulzura, que a partir de ahora todos iban a comer como hombres civilizados o que de lo contrario no comerían en absoluto. Los hombres no se quejaron. Todos parecían hallarse tan deseosos de complacer a Isabella como lo estaba la servidumbre.

Sí, ahora Isabella tenía bastante más de tigresa que de gatita. Si pensaba que alguien de la servidumbre le estaba mostrando la más mínima falta de respeto a cualquiera de los Masen, reducía a esa persona a la más abierta humillación mediante un sermón.

Pensar en ello hizo que Edward cayera en la cuenta de que también a él lo había sermoneado después de todo. Su esposa se mostraba un poco más dócil y callada ante él, pero eran muchas las ocasiones en las que seguía dejando muy claro lo que pensaba acerca de algo.

Isabella siempre estaba poniendo peros a las opiniones de su esposo. Edward se acordó de un incidente que había tenido lugar el día anterior, cuando Isabella estaba escuchando una conversación que Edward mantenía con Jasper acerca del rey Aro y sus dos hermanos, Cayo y Marcus. Tan pronto como Jasper hubo salido de la estancia, Isabella le dijo a Edward que se sentía bastante preocupada por los hermanos del rey. Hablando en un tono del que emanaba autoridad, le dijo que a ninguno de los dos hermanos se la habían llegado a conceder suficientes responsabilidades. En su opinión, y dado que los dos hombres se veían tan poco apreciados, no cabía duda que tarde o temprano terminarían sintiéndose muy descontentos y le crearían serios problemas a su rey.

Isabella no sabía de qué estaba hablando, naturalmente. ¿Cómo podía llegar a entender la política una mujer? Entonces Edward había dedicado pacientemente algún tiempo a hacerla ver que al hermano mayor, Cayo, se le había dado nada menos que Normandía, por el amor de Dios, la cual era un tesoro mucho más grande que Inglaterra, y que Cayo ya había demostrado sobradamente su falta de responsabilidad dejando sometida aquella tierra a su hermano a cambio de las monedas suficientes para que él pudiese ir de cruzada.

Isabella hizo caso omiso de aquel argumento tan lógico que acababa de serle expuesto por Edward, insistiendo en que él miso actuaba igual que el rey Aro porque mantenía a sus propios hermanos bajo su ala y no permitía que ninguno de ellos pudiera tomar decisiones. Acto seguido empezó a sermonearlo, explicándole lo mucho que le preocupaba la posibilidad que tanto Emmett como Jasper no tardaran en sentirse tan a disgusto como los dos hermanos del rey.

Edward finalmente la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado. Fue la única manera que se le ocurrió de apartar los pensamientos de Isabella de aquel tema. También era un método muy satisfactorio.

Edward se repetía a sí mismo un mínimo de diez veces al día que no podría perder el tiempo con los problemas cotidianos de su casa. Tenía una labor mucho más importante que llevar a cabo. Sí porque su deber era convertir a hombres corrientes en temibles guerreros.

Por esa razón intentaba mantener una cierta distancia de sus hermanos, su hermana y, muy especialmente, de su tozuda e indisciplinada esposa.

Pero si bien podía mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado del funcionamiento de su casa, Edward parecía incapaz de llegar a separarse del problema que representaba Isabella. Estaba demasiado ocupado protegiéndola.

A decir verdad, todos los hombres de Edward iban turnándose uno detrás de otro en la labor de salvar la vida de Isabella. Ella nunca había dirigido una sola palabra de agradecimiento a ninguno de ellos, pero Edward sabía que eso no se debía que su esposa fuera una mujer descortés. No, la verdad era mucho peor: Isabella simplemente no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto el hecho de que fuese tan impulsiva siempre estaba exponiéndola a un peligro tras otro.

Una tarde, Isabella tenía tanta prisa por llegar a los establos que había pasado corriendo por delante de una hilera de soldado cuando estaban practicando con sus arcos y flechas. Una flecha le pasó rozando la nuca. El pobre soldado que había disparado la flecha cayó e rodillas inmediatamente. Gracias a su breve encuentro con la esposa de Edward, luego fue incapaz de acertar en su blanco con las flechas durante el resto del día. Isabella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del peligro que corría. Se apresuró a seguir su camino, sin enterarse del caos que había creado.

Los incidentes que habían estado a punto de terminar en tragedia eran demasiado numerosos para que Edward pudiera contarlos. Estaba empezando a temer el informe que Anthony le rendía cada noche. Su fiel vasallo parecía sentirse cada vez más agobiado por sus deberes. Aunque Anthony nunca se quejaba, Edward estaba seguro de que hubiese preferido una buena batalla a vida o muerte en vez de tener que ir siempre detrás de la esposa de su señor.

Había requerido su tiempo, pero Edward por fin entendía cuál era la razón por la que Isabella había llegado a volverse tan libre y desinhibida. La razón también era muy simple. Y lo complacía inmensamente, claro está. Isabella había sido una niña tranquila y callada que siempre trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. La madre de Isabella había mantenido prudentemente alejada a su hija de su padre y su hermano, pero los dos años que Isabella pasó viviendo sola con James después de la muerte de su madre fueron años realmente muy crueles y llenos de dolor para ella. Isabella había aprendido rápidamente a no reír o llorar, así como también a no mostrar ira o presencia de ánimo, porque hacer tal cosa hubiese atraído la atención hacia ella.

Si bien los años que había pasado con su tío Billy fueron un auténtico regalo del cielo, Edward dudaba que Isabella se hubiera comportado como una jovencita normal incluso por aquel entonces. Vivir con un sacerdote le habría enseñado a ser todavía más comedida y dueña de sí misma. Edward no creía que Isabella se hubiese dedicado a hacer muchas travesuras cuando tenía que responder ante un frágil anciano, el cual probablemente dependía de ella mucho más de lo que Isabella dependía de él.

Isabella había aprendido de su tío el arte de controlarse a sí misma. Edward sabía que el sacerdote solo estaba intentado ayudarla a sobrevivir. El tío Billy le enseñó como ocultarle sus emociones a su hermano, dando por sentado que Isabella no tardaría en volver con él. Ni Isabella ni su tío esperaban que la visita fuese a prolongarse durante años. Por esa razón, Isabella había vivido sumida en un constante temor de que James fuera a presentarse en cualquier momento ante la puerta de su tío para llevársela de regreso a su casa.

Con el miedo había llegado la cautela. Ahora que Isabella se sentía a salvo, todo parecía estarle permitido.

Edward comprendía a Isabella mejor de lo que ella se comprendía a sí misma. Su esposa parecía torpe, pero la pura y simple verdad era que tenía tanta prisa por alcanzar a esa vida que la había dejado atrás, por saborear cada experiencia, que no disponía de tiempo para la cautela. Ese deber recaía sobre su esposo. Isabella era como una joven yegua que está empezando a probar sus atas. Verla era un deleite, y protegerla una pesadilla.

Lo que Edward no terminaba de entender eran sus propios sentimientos hacia su esposa. Él había ido a la fortaleza de James para hacer cautiva a Isabella. Su plan se limitaba a la venganza, el ojo por ojo. Y esa había sido razón suficiente.

Hasta que ella le calentó los pies.

En ese momento todo había cambiado. Entonces Edward había sabido con una certeza que no podía negar que de ahora en adelante ambos estarían unidos. Él ya nunca podría dejarla marchar.

Y luego se había casado con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, el ejército de James había salido de las tierras de Masen. Cada día Edward encontraba una nueva razón para haber tomado su nada práctica decisión de contraer matrimonio con Isabella. Sí, quería utilizar la parte más lógica de su mente para proporcionarles una razón a los sentimientos que había dentro de su corazón.

El lunes se decía así mismo que se había casado con Isabella porque quería que ella dispusiera de un refugio donde estar a salvo, un lugar en el que pudiera vivir sin tener miedo de nada. Aquel acto de bondad exento de todo egoísmo con el que ella había intentado rescatarlo se merecía semejante recompensa.

El martes se decía a sí mismo que se había casado con Isabella porque quería acostarse con ella. Sí, el deseo era una razón lo suficientemente buena.

El miércoles cambiaba de parecer, decidiendo que había unido su vida a la de Isabella porque ella era débil y él era fuerte. Todo el adiestramiento recibido por Edward lo condicionaba a semejante repuesta. Isabella era igual que un vasallo, y aunque no se había arrodillado encima del suelo para jurarle fidelidad, Edward seguía teniendo el deber de protegerla. Y de esa manera, la compasión era la auténtica razón después de todo.

Entonces llegaba el jueves, y con él venía otra súbita revelación. Edward se había casado con Isabella no solo para protegerla, sino también para demostrarle lo valiosa que era en realidad. Los primeros años pasados junto a James habían sido unos años verdaderamente muy crueles. A su dulce y delicada esposa se le había enseñado que no era merecedora de nada. Isabella no creía que su persona tuviera absolutamente ningún valor. James había estado maltratándola a conciencia durante dos años, y luego la envió con su tío Billy para que le hiciera una visita. Era obvio, incluso para Edward, que acto seguido James se había olvidado de la existencia de Isabella. Era la única razón que él podía encontrar para explicar el hecho de que Isabella hubiera vivido durante casi diez años con el anciano sacerdote.

Cuando le dio su apellido a Isabella, en realidad Edward le estaba demostrando lo que valía realmente.

Por desgracia, aquella razón no conseguía tenerse en pie hasta el final del día.

Edward cerraba tercamente los ojos a la verdad. Estaba realmente convencido de que sería capaz de hacerle el amor apasionadamente a Isabella cada noche para luego olvidar su presencia durante el día. Aquello le sonaba perfectamente razonable. Después de todo, él había conseguido separarse de su familia. Era el señor de aquellas tierras y era hermano. Ninguno de esos dos deberes entraba en conflicto con el otro. Sí, no parecía demasiado difícil. Isabella había logrado ganarse su corazón, pero eso no significaba que ella fuera a afectar su manera de vivir.

La verdad estuvo persiguiéndolo durante toda la semana, tan irritante como los primeros murmullos del trueno. La tarde del viernes, solo dos semanas después del día en el que Edward había contraído matrimonio con Isabella, la tormenta estalló. Violentamente.

Edward acababa de regresar al torreón de la fortaleza cuando el grito de Emmett atrajo su atención. Se volvió con el tiempo justo de ver a Isabella yendo hacia los establos. Las puertas de la caballeriza se hallaban abiertas de par en par. Sileno se había soltado. El animal galopaba hacia Isabella, con la cabeza baja y los cascos retumbando sobre el suelo. El enorme corcel no tardaría en aplastarla.

El encargado de los establos corría detrás del caballo, sosteniendo unas bridas en sus manos. Anthony le pisaba los talones. Ambos le estaban gritando advertencias a Isabella, pero Edward decidió que el estrépito del galopar del corcel tenía que haber ahogado el sonido, ya que su esposa ni siquiera llegó a mirar entorno a ella.

Estuvo seguro de que Isabella iba a morir.

—¡No!

El alarido surgió de las profundidades más recónditas el alma de Edward, y sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón del pecho. Solo podía pensar en llegar hasta Isabella y protegerla.

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo hacia Isabella, tratando de salvarla.

Y ni siquiera había necesidad de ello.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta del caos que la rodeaba. Mantenía su atención concentrada en Sileno. Llevaba su golosina en la mano, y se disponía a ir a visitarlo cuando el corcel salió de los establos y fue hacia ella. Isabella dio por sentado que el animal estaba impaciente por reunirse con ella a medio camino.

Sileno estuvo a punto de matarla. El polvo revoloteó alrededor del rostro de Isabella cuando el corcel se detuvo bruscamente a un par de centímetros de ella. Isabella agitó la mano delante de su cara para disipara la polvareda, y Sileno reaccionó inmediatamente empujándole la cara con el hocico. Isabella supuso que el animal estaba buscando su trozo de azúcar.

Todos se habían quedado demasiado atónitos para que pudieran moverse. Contemplaron cómo el enorme corcel arañaba el suelo con los cascos y volvía a empujar suavemente a Isabella. Ella rió, encantada con aquella muestra de afecto, y finalmente extendió la mano ante ella para que Sileno pudiera lamerle el azúcar de la palma.

Cuando el corcel hubo terminado con su golosina, Isabella le dio unas palmaditas. Entonces vio a Riley y Anthony inmóviles a unos metros por detrás del animal. Anthony se estaba apoyado en Riley para no caer al suelo.

Isabella les sonrió.

—¿Tu herida vuelve a molestarte, Anthony? Te veo un poquito pálido—dijo.

Anthony sacudió la cabeza de una manera francamente vigorosa. Isabella se volvió hacia Riley, y entonces reparó en le mirada vidriosa con la que la estaba observando.

—¿Mi corderito por fin ha conseguido salir por debajo de la puerta?—preguntó—. Llevaba no sé cuanto tiempo intentándolo.

Cuando vio que Riley no le respondió, Isabella decidió que Sileno tenía que haberle dado un buen susto.

—Ven, Sileno, creo que has puesto un poco nerviosos a Riley—dijo. Fue alrededor del animal caminando lentamente y luego echó a andar hacia los establos. Sileno se volvió, ahora convertido en el vivo retrato de la docilidad mientras se disponía a regresar a su hogar. La voz de Isabella, canturreando una suave melodía, mantuvo a la bestia andando mansamente tras ella.

Edward quería ir detrás de Isabella, Iba a matarla por haber tratado de matarlo de un susto. Pero sabía que para ello tendría que esperar un rato, al menos hasta que sus piernas le permitieran volver a andar.

Tuvo que apoyarse en el muro. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Edward se sentía como un anciano que tiene el corazón débil, y entonces reparó en que Emmett parecía hallarse en un estado muy similar al suyo. Su hermano estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Edward sabía que no se encontraba así por elección propia.

Anthony parecía ser el único que conservaba el dominio de sí mismo. Fue hacia Edward, silbando suavemente. A Edward le entraron ganas de matarlo.

El vasallo puso la mano sobre el hombro de Edward, en lo que probablemente se pretendía que fuese un gesto de simpatía. Edward no estuvo seguro de si Anthony estaba ofreciéndole sus condolencias por el hecho de estar casado con Isabella o si el vasallo se limitaba a expresar su comprensión ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, Edward no apreció demasiado la acción.

—Hay una cosa que hace tiempo que tenía intención de decirte, Edward.

Anthony había hablado en voz baja, pero sus palabras se ganaron la atención de Edward. Se volvió con una expresión que revelaba extrañeza.

—¿De qué se trata?— quiso saber.

—Tu esposa está decidida a montar a Sileno—le dijo Anthony.

—¡Cuando yo esté muerto y sea incapaz de presenciarlo!—rugió Edward.

Anthony tuvo el descaro de sonreír. Luego se volvió, en un claro intento de proteger su rostro de Edward.

—Proteger a tu esposa es un auténtico desafío. Cuando se le ha metido en la cabeza algún plan de acción, no hay manera de detenerla.

—¡Ha echado a perder a mi fiel caballo!.—exclamó Edward.

—Cierto –respondió Anthony, sin poder evitar que la diversión que estaba sintiendo tiñera su voz—. Lo ha echado a perder.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Dios, pensaba que la había perdido...—Su voz se había convertido en un susurro enronquecido. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, vio que todavía estaban temblando y enseguida volvió a enfurecerse—. Voy a matarla. Tú serás testigo de ello si así lo deseas.

Edward había vuelto a gritar. Anthony no se dejó intimidar por eso. El vasallo apoyó la espalda en el muro.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, sin que en su voz hubiera nada más que curiosidad.

—Eso te mejoraría el día—anunció Edward.

Entonces Anthony se echó a reír.

—No pretendía preguntaros por qué queríais que presenciara la muerte de Isabella, barón. Lo que tenía intención de preguntaros era por qué ibais a querer matarla.

La risa de Anthony no le sentó nada bien a su señor.

—¿Te gustaría esta obligado a cargar con el nuevo deber de ocuparte del agua?—lo amenazó—. ¿Encontrarías divertido tener que llevar un cubo tras otro a las cocinas? ¿Te parecería suficiente desafío esa labor, Anthony?

La sugerencia era realmente insultante para alguien del rango de Anthony, y Edward pensó que su vasallo se mostraría inmediatamente contrito ante su falta de respeto.

Anthony, sin embargo, no pareció sentirse nada contrito.

—La misión que me encomendáis es muy peligrosa, barón –dijo—. Bastaría con que le preguntarais a Mike cuán peligroso es ese deber.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—El otro día tu escudero casi se ahoga. Había subido hasta lo alto del tramo de escalones que lleva al depósito del agua de lluvia, cuando de pronto una pelota le dio justo entre los hombros. Mike perdió el equilibrio, claro está, y...

Edward levantó la mano exigiendo silencio. No quería oír ni una sola palabra más de aquella historia. Cerró los ojos, rezando al cielo para que le diera paciencia. Aunque no conocía la totalidad de la historia, Edward tenía la sensación instintiva de que su delicada mujercita se encontraba detrás del infortunado percance sufrido por Mike. Ayer por la tarde también la había visto enseñándoles un nuevo juego a los niños.

Emmett fue a reunirse con Edward y Anthony.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido, Anthony?— preguntó el hermano de Edward, quien todavía se hallaba demasiado afectado por lo que había estado a punto de ser el encuentro de Isabella con la muerte como para que nada pudiera parecerle ni remotamente humorístico.

—Nuestro señor va a matar a su esposa—observó Anthony.

Emmett puso cara de exasperación.

—Por el amor de Dios—murmuró—. Mira al hombre que nos manda. –Una sonrisa fue extendiéndose lentamente por su rostro antes de que añadiera—: Vaya, pero si Edward no podría matar ni a un corderito.

¡Demonios, aquello era humillante! Emmett obviamente había oído cómo Isabella llamaba "su corderito" al corcel de Edward. Probablemente todos lo habían oído, y si no lo habían hecho, ciertamente Emmett se lo diría.

—Parecería, Anthony, que nuestra cautiva se ha convertido en captora.

—No me encuentro de humor para tus acertijos, Emmett—musitó Edward.

—Tampoco te encuentras de humor para admitir que quieres a Isabella. Échale una mirada a tu estado, hermano, y la verdad te dará justo entre los ojos.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó andando lentamente.

—Isabella es una mujer a la que resulta fácil querer, barón—comentó Anthony cuando volvieron a estar solos.

—¿Fácil? Tanto como tragarse una maza.

No estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Edward era tan rígido como el tronco e un viejo árbol, mientras que Isabella era tan cambiante y caprichosa como el viento.

Y él había estado irremisiblemente perdido...desde el momento en que ella le tocó los pies. Ahora Edward lo sabía. Dios, la amaba.

—No consentiré que el caos se adueñe de mi vida—dijo Edward, haciendo aquella proclamación como si fuese el más ferviente de los juramentos.

—Quizá, con el tiempo, todo se irá calmando...

—Cuando Isabella sea demasiado vieja para que pueda levantarse de la cama—lo interrumpió Edward—. Entonces volveré a tener paz.

—La paz puede ser aburrida –comentó Anthony con una sonrisa—. Tu esposa le ha dado una nueva vida a tu hogar, Edward.

Anthony pretendía apaciguarlo con aquel argumento, pero la manera en que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño enseguida hizo que llegara a la conclusión de que su plan no estaba dando ningún resultado. Quizá fuera simplemente que su señor por fin acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que Isabella significaba para él. Si la situación realmente era esa, Anthony decidió que su barón no había acogido de muy buena gana aquella revelación.

Optando por dejar a Edward a solas con sus propios pensamientos, Anthony se excusó con una reverencia y se fue.

Edward agradeció la soledad. Seguía viendo con los ojos de la imaginación cómo el corcel galopaba hacia su delicada mujercita, y sabía que mientras viviera nunca olvidaría el horror que había sentido en aquel instante.

Isabella había capturado a su caballo de la misma manera en que lo había capturado a él. Edward por fin encontró su primera sonrisa cuando cobró conciencia de la proeza que acababa de llevar a cabo Isabella. Emmett tenía razón. Isabella había pasado a ser la captora, porque ahora era la dueña de su corazón.

La verdad trajo consigo una nueva y sorprendente fortaleza, y de pronto Edward se sintió como si acabara de terminar un ayuno de cuarenta días. Ya no tendría que continuar ignorando a Isabella por más tiempo. Sí, ahora podía darse un auténtico banquete con ella.

Además, admitió, ya iba siendo hora de que tomara las riendas de la situación.

Se dispuso a ir en busca de su esposa, pensando que primero la reñiría un poco y luego la besaría. Todavía estaba enfadado. La culpa era única y exclusivamente de ella, por supuesto. Era Isabella la que hacía que su corazón empezara a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Lo había dejado aterrado. A Edward no le gustaba nada aquella sensación. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a amar. Necesitaba tiempo para habituarse a lo primero y adaptarse a lo segundo.

Entonces otro grito lo detuvo. Fergus, el soldado que tenía a su cargo la atalaya del sur, anunció que un visitante e estaba aproximando a la fortaleza. Por los colore exhibidos en el estandarte que ondeaba bajo la brisa, el centinela había sabido que el barón Garrett y su séquito deseaban que se le permitiera entrar en a fortaleza.

Era todo lo que necesitaba Edward para que su día se volviera completa y absolutamente negro. Maldición, él le había enviado un mensajero a Garrett con la explicación completa y detallada del estado de Elisabeth. Luego había dado por sentado que Garrett enviaría a un mensajero para que le dijese a Edward que accedía a anular el contrato. Obviamente, y dado que Garrett se había molestado en recorrer tal distancia, continuaba habiendo un problema que resolver antes de que el compromiso pudiera ser definitivamente olvidado.

¡Demonios, ahora tendría que ser diplomático! Y Elisabeth probablemente recaería en su locura cuando se enterase de que su prometido había venido a visitarlos.

Edward era consciente de que quizá estaba llegando a unas conclusiones demasiado apresuradas. Garrett era un viejo amigo Podía haber muchas razone para la visita del barón. Dios, Isabella realmente estaba afectándolo bastante más de lo que se había imaginado. Ahora incluso estaba empezando a adquirir sus defectos.

Isabella también tenía el don de afectar su concentración. Solo dos días antes, Edward estaba dando una orden muy importante a sus hombres cuando su esposa había cruzado su línea de visión. De pronto Edward se encontró contemplando el delicado contoneo de las caderas de Isabella mientras ella pasaba ante él, y se olvidó por completo de la orden que estaba dando.

Aquel recuerdo hizo sonreír a Edward. Los soldados se habían quedado mirándolo con expresión expectante y allí estaba él, sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué era lo que le había estado diciendo, y probablemente pareciendo bastante estúpido, hasta que Anthony decidió intervenir y le recordó cuál era el tema del que habían estado hablando hasta aquel momento.

Fergus volvió a gritarle a Edward, interrumpiendo su concentración. Edward dio inmediatamente la orden de que dejaran entrar al barón Garrett.

Isabella estaba saliendo de los establos cuando Edward la interceptó. Sin dirigirle ninguna clase de saludo mínimamente apropiado, Edward dio su orden con la máxima brusquedad posible.

—Elisabeth está dentro, Isabella—le dijo—. Ve y dile que el barón Garrett está aquí. Ella le dará la bienvenida durante la cena.

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos ante las asombrosas nuevas de Edward.

—¿Por qué está aquí, Edward? ¿Le dijiste tú que viniera?

—No lo hice— respondió Edward, irritado al ver que Isabella no se recogía inmediatamente las faldas y echaba a correr para hacer lo que él le había pedio. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de ella para que pudiese besarla, y aquel súbito pensamiento bastó para consumirlo por completo—. Y ahora haz lo que he dicho, esposa.

—Siempre hago lo que me dices—respondió Isabella con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta y echando a andar en dirección al castillo—. Que tengas un buen día, Edward— añadió por encima del hombro.

Edward supuso que se trataba de un comentario totalmente falto de respeto con el cual Isabella pretendía recordarle su falta de modales, y se dijo que era una lástima que no dispusiera de tiempo para estrangularla un poquito hasta que la hubiera dejado inconsciente.

—Isabella.

Ella se detuvo tan pronto como él la llamó, pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que Edward le ordenó que lo hiciera.

—Ven aquí.

Isabella obedeció, ahora frunciendo el ceño porque la voz de su esposa había sonado muy tierna.

—¿Sí, Edward?— preguntó.

Edward carraspeó aclarándose la garganta, frunció el ceño y luego dijo:

—Buenas tardes.

No había tenido intención de decir ni tan siquiera eso, ¿verdad?. La expresión airada de Edward se volvió todavía más profunda cuando Isabella sonrió. Entonces Edward la tomó súbitamente entre sus brazos y la besó.

Al principio Isabella se quedó demasiado perpleja para que pudiese responder. Edward nunca la había besado durante el día. ¡Vaya, pero si siempre la ignoraba! Sin embargo, ahora no la estaba ignorando. No, porque la estaba besando con una gran energía, y además en un sitio donde cualquiera que pasase por allí podría verlos.

El beso tampoco era delicado, pero sí apasionadamente excitante. Entonces Edward se apartó justo cuando Isabella estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquella nueva experiencia.

Luego Edward le sonrió.

—No vuelvas a llamar corderito a mi caballo—le dijo— ¿Me has entendido?

Isabella alzó la mirada hacia Edward, parecía sentirse bastante confusa y empezaba a ruborizarse.

Antes de que sus labios pudieran articular una respuesta, Edward se alejó de ella. Isabella se recogió las faldas y echó a correr detrás de él. Le cogió la mano, deteniéndolo con su contacto, y cuando él se volvió para mirarla, Isabella vio que todavía estaba sonriendo.

—¿Estás enfermo, Edward?— le preguntó Isabella, con el miedo resonando en su voz.

—No.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás sonriendo de esa manera?— quiso saber ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Isabella, haz el favor de ir a decirle a Elisabeth que Garrett acaba de llegar— dijo.

—¿El favor?— preguntó Isabella. Parecía haberse quedado atónita—. Me has dicho que haga el favor de...

—Haz lo que te he ordenado, Isabella— dijo Edward.

Ella asintió, pero no se movió. Isabella se limitó a permanecer donde estaba mientras veía como Edward se alejaba de ella. Se sentía demasiado aturdida para volver a ir tras él. Edward siempre había sido enormemente predecible, y ahora estaba tratando de cambiar ante sus mismos ojos. Isabella se retorció las manos mientras empezaba a preocuparse por eso. De haber sido un caluroso día de verano, hubiese creído que el sol le había cocido los sesos a su esposo. Pero dado que era enero, y hacía más frío que en el purgatorio, Isabella no consiguió encontrar ninguna excusa aceptable para aquel súbito cambio en la actitud de Edward.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Isabella suspiró, intentó borrar de su mente la insólita conducta de su esposo y se apresuró a ir en busca de Elisabeth..

Tratar de expulsar de sus pensamientos a Edward era lago que resultaba más fácil decir que hacer. De hecho, habría resultado menos difícil cruzar un lecho de clavos andando descalza.

Elisabeth ayudó a apartar los pensamientos de Isabella de su esposo. La hermana pequeña de Edward estaba en su dormitorio. Sentada en el borde de la cama, se estaba trenzando el cabello.

—Tenemos compañía, Elisabeth. Anunció Isabella jovialmente.

Elisabeth se puso muy contenta de ver a Isabella hasta que supo quién era la compañía.

—¡No me moveré de esta habitación hasta que se vaya!— gritó—. Edward me dio su palabra. ¿Cómo ha podido pedirle a Garrett que viniera?

Isabella enseguida pudo ver lo asustada que estaba Elisabeth. Las manos le cayeron encima del regazo y sus hombros se encorvaron.

—Edward no ha invitado a Garrett— le dijo—. No te pongas nerviosa, Elisabeth. Sabes que tu hermano no romperá su promesa. Porque en realidad tú ya sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿no?

Elisabeth asintió.

—Si me comporto tal como hice cuando viniste aquí— dijo después—, entones Garrett quizás se sentirá tan asqueado que se irá inmediatamente.

—Todo eso no son más que tonterías— anunció Isabella, extinguiendo la chispa de animación que se había encendido en los ojos de Elisabeth—. Con eso solo conseguirás que Garrett piense que eres digna de lástima. Podría pensar que no te habías recuperado de tu incidente— siguió diciendo—. Si procuras estar lo más bonita que puedas y le das la bienvenida respetuosamente, bueno, entonces creo que Garrett sabrá que tu decisión está tomada y que simplemente no quieres casarte con él. Además, es Edward quien tendrá que responder ante Garrett y no tú, Elisabeth.

—Pero Isabella, no puedo presentarme delante de Garrett, sencillamente no puedo— exclamó Elisabeth—. Él sabe lo que me ocurrió. Me moriría de vergüenza.

—¡Oh, por el amor del cielo!— respondió Isabella tratando de parecer muy exasperada. En su fuero interno, se consumía de pena por Elisabeth—. Tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que ocurrió, y eso Garrett ya lo sabe.

Elisabeth no pareció sentirse muy aliviada por el argumento de Isabella, por lo que ésta decidió cambiar un poco de tema.

—Dime qué es lo que recuerdas acera del barón Garrett. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Tiene el pelo negro y los ojos color avellana, creo— respondió Elisabeth, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces piensas que podría ser apuesto?— preguntó Isabella.

—No lo sé.

—¿Es amable?

—Los barones no son amables— replicó Elisabeth.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Isabella, yendo hacia ella y empezando a trenzarle nuevamente los cabellos.

—No tienen ninguna necesidad de serlo— respondió Elisabeth—. ¿Y qué puede importar que Garrett resulte agradable a la vista o no, Isabella?— preguntó a su vez, intentando volverse para alzar la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Estate quieta, o de lo contrario la trenza te quedará torcida— interino Isabella—. Solo sentía curiosidad acera del barón, nada más.

—No puedo ir abajo— dijo Elisabeth.

Se echó a llorar. Isabella no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que debía hacer.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada que tú no quieras hacer, Elisabeth— le dijo finalmente—. No obstante, Edward te dio su palabra, y me paree que lo menos que puedes hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que se lo agrades es estar junto a tu hermano y tratar a Garrett como un invitado de honor

Isabella tuvo que seguir argumentando durante un buen rato, pero finalmente consiguió hacer cambiar de parecer a Elisabeth.

—¿Vendrás abajo conmigo? ¿Estarás a mi lado en todo momento?— preguntó Elisabeth.

—Pues claro que lo haré— prometió Isabella—. Recuerda, Elisabeth, que juntas podemos hacer frente a cualquier reto.

Elisabeth asintió, e Isabella trató de animarla un poco.

—Me temo que la trenza se te ha quedado colgando encima de la oreja— dijo—. Tendrás que volver a hacértela, y luego deberás cambiarte de vestido. Yo he de ocuparme de organizar la cena y cambiarme de ropa.

Isabella le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la hermana de Edward, y entonces vio que le temblaban las manos. Sabía que eso era debido a lo fuera de sí que se sentía Elisabeth y a la nueva y terrible prueba por la que debería pasar ahora.

Continuó sonriendo hasta que ya hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ella, no siendo hasta entones cuando dejó que su preocupación saliera a la luz. Isabella empezó a rezar por lo que creía iba a requerir un milagro. Rezó pidiendo valor.

_**Jajajaja, les gustó lo despistada que es Bella, lo del corderito es buenisimo..jejejeje… y que me dicen de Garrett, parece que le interesa Elisabeth … que pasará … **_

_**muchas gracias a todas por sus animos para que me recupere, son un encanto... hoy estoy algo mejor,**_

_**un besote… nos leemos mañana**_


	16. Odiseo

_**Odiseo**_

.

.

.

Después de haber dado las instrucciones apropiadas a Sue sobre cómo había que organizar la cena, Isabella subió a la habitación de la torre.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Edward echó abajo la puerta, y una semana desde que esta había sido reconstruida. La nueva puerta carecía de los aros, no obstante, e Isabella siempre se sonreía ante aquel cambio cada vez que reparaba en él. Edward debía haber dado la orden como una precaución para que así Isabella no pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta dejándolo fuera de la habitación.

Isabella examinó todos sus vertidos y finalmente escogió uno de color azul real. El nuevo vestido, que era largo hasta los tobillos, le quedaba muy bien y creaba un bonito contraste con la media túnica blanca hasta las rodillas que le añadió. Aquellos eran los colores de los Masen, y suponían elección deliberada por parte de Isabella. Después de todo, era la esposa de Edward y ahora iba a ser la anfitriona del barón Garrett. Quería que Edward se sintiera orgulloso de ella aquella noche.

Isabella estuvo cepillándose los cabellos durante un buen rato y luego los dispuso cuidadosamente encima de la curva de sus senos. Como todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo, se sentó en la cama y trenzó tres largas cintas azul en un hermoso cinturón. Se lo puso alrededor de la cintura, pero lo dejó lo bastante suelto para que colgara junto al ángulo de sus caderas, tal como dictaba la moda actual según Elisabeth, quien sabía mucho más que Isabella sobre el tema de la moda. Luego le dio el último toque a su atuendo colocando la pequeña daga que utilizaba para ir pinchando la carne dentro del lazo extra de aquella cinta que tanto le había costado formar.

En cuanto hubo terminado deseó tener un espejo para que pudiera ver qué aspecto tenía, y luego decidió que era una muestra de vanidad por su parte querer una extravagancia tan innecesaria.

Isabella ya había empezado a bajar por la escalera que conducía a la habitación de Elisabeth, cuando de pronto se vio detenida por una súbita preocupación. ¿La trataría el barón Garrett como a la esposa de Edward o como a la hermana de James? Bien sabía Dios que el barón tenía razones más que suficientes para odiar a James. El hermano de Isabella había destruido el futuro de Garrett con Elisabeth. ¿Descargaría el barón Garrett sobre ella la ira que sentía?

Isabella fue imaginándose una horrible escena tras otra. Cuando se imaginó al barón Garrett echándole las manos al cuello para estrangularla, se obligó a calmarse. Estaba un poco asustada, cierto, pero a pesar de ello ese miedo también ayudaba a proporcionarle un poco de compostura. Isabella se obligó a adoptar una expresión serena.

Elisabeth ya había terminado de arreglarse cuando Isabella finalmente llamó a su puerta. La hermana pequeña llevaba una media túnica de color rosa encima de un vestido de un tono rosa más suave, y se había trenzado los cabellos para luego recogerlos encima de su cabeza formando una corona. Isabella pensó que se la veía muy guapa.

—Elisabeth, paloma, estás espléndida— le dijo.

Elisabeth sonrió.

—Me llamas cosas muy raras, como si yo fuese más joven que tú, cuando sabes perfectamente que soy casi dos años mayor.

—Esa no es manera de agradecer un cumplido— le explicó Isabella, ignorando el recordatorio de su diferencia de edad que acababa de hacerle Elisabeth. Después de todo, Elisabeth podía tener más años que ella, pero Isabella se sentía mucho más conocedora del mundo. Distaba mucho de ser tan frágil como su amiga, y además era una mujer casada.

—Gracias por decirme que estoy espléndida— dijo Elisabeth—. Tú siempre estás muy hermosa, Isabella. Esta noche llevas los colores de Edward. Mi hermano no podrá apartar los ojos de ti ni un solo instante.

—Edward probablemente ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que me encuentro en la sala— replicó Isabella a su vez.

—Oh, ya lo creo que se dará cuenta— predijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa—. ¿Todavía no has dulcificado un poco esa actitud tuya hacia tu esposo?

Elisabeth trató de sentarse en la cama, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo en el mundo para mantener aquella discusión. Isabella se apresuró a cogerla de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la puerta.

—Nunca sé qué es lo que he de sentir por tu hermano— admitió en cuanto Elisabeth estuvo andando junto a ella—. Tan pronto pretendo que nuestro matrimonio terminar siendo una fuente de grandes satisfacciones para ambos, como estoy segura de que a Edward le gustaría poder librarse de mí. No soy estúpida, Elisabeth. Entiendo por qué tu hermano se casó conmigo.

—¿Para hacerle pagar a tu hermano lo que él le había hecho?— preguntó Elisabeth, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ves? Tú también has reparado en ese detalle— exclamó Isabella.

Isabella acababa de pasar por alto el hecho de que Elisabeth hubiese formulado una pregunta en vez de limitarse a expresar una certeza. Elisabeth pensó que quizá debería explicarse de una manera más clara, porque realmente no creía que Edward fuese capaz de recurrir a una medida tan extrema solo para vengarse, pero entonces Isabella empezó a hablar de nuevo, perturbando su concentración.

—Pensar que Edward se acostumbraría a tenerme por esposa sería una van esperanza, y sé que de todas maneras sólo será temporal. El rey sin duda exigirá que la iglesia anule nuestro matrimonio.

Elisabeth asintió. Ella también había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

—Le oí decir a Jasper que nuestro rey vuelve a estar en Normandía, sofocando otra rebelión más.

—Yo he oído decir lo mismo— comentó Isabella.

—¿Qué querías decir cundo dijiste que esperabas que Edward llegaría a acostumbrarse, Isabella?— preguntó Elisabeth.

—Tu hermano hizo un gran sacrificio cuando se casó conmigo. Renunció lady Tanya. Mi único deseo es que no sea desgraciado...

—¿Te ves a ti misma como un sacrificio?— preguntó Elisabeth—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo importante que has llegado a ser para todos nosotros?

Isabella no contestó a su pregunta.

—¿Amas a mi hermano?— le preguntó Elisabeth al ver que guardaba silencio.

—Nos soy tan insensata— respondió Isabella—. Todas las personas a las que he querido me han sido arrebatadas tarde o temprano. Y además, no voy a otorgarle mi amor a un lobo. Lo único que quiero es vivir en paz durante todo el tiempo que estemos unidos.

Elisabeth sonrió.

—Edward no es un lobo, Isabella. Es un hombre. Y me parece que no estás diciendo la verdad.

—Yo siempre digo la verdad— replicó Isabella, asombrándose de que Elisabeth pudiera sugerir tal cosa.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso te estás mintiendo a ti misma y no lo sabes— respondió Elisabeth—. Podrías estar intentando proteger a tu corazón de la posibilidad de perder a Edward, pero creo que estás empezando amarlo de todas maneras, porque de lo contrario mi pregunta no te hubiese puesto tan nerviosa.

—No estoy nerviosa— replicó Isabella en un tono bastante seco, y enseguida lamentó aquel estallido de irritación—. Oh, Elisabeth, la vida no es tan simple como debería. ¡Vaya, pero si casi siento pena por Edward! Tuvo que cambiar su futuro solo para satisfacer su deseo de venganza y ahora que tiene que cargar conmigo como esposa, me parece que lamenta esa acción tan temeraria. Lo que ocurre es que es demasiado terco para admitirlo.

—Edward no ha hecho nada que puedas llamar temerario en toda su vida— argumentó Elisabeth.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo— respondió Isabella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bree vio a Edward besándote fuera— susurró Elisabeth.

—Y vino inmediatamente a contártelo, ¿verdad?.

—Por supuesto— replicó Elisabeth, riendo—. Bree y Sue siempre están compitiendo entre sí. Cada una quiere ser la primera en contar el último cotilleo.

—Fue realmente rarísimo, Elisabeth, porque Edward me besó delante de todo el mundo.— Isabella hizo una pausa par suspirar—. No sé, pero estoy empezando a pensar que quizá haya pillado un resfriado.

Llegaron al último escalón delante de la entrada a la gran sala. Elisabeth se detuvo.

—Dios; Isabella, tengo tanto miedo...

—Yo también, Elisabeth— admitió Isabella.

—¿Tú? ¡Vaya, pues no pareces asustada!— exclamó Elisabeth, tan sorprendida por la confesión de su amiga que de pronto empezó a sentir un poco menos de miedo—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—Porque el barón Garrett sin duda me odia. Soy la hermana de James. La cena probablemente será una prueba terrible por la cual tendré que pasar.

—Edward no permitirá que Garrett te ofenda, Isabella. Ahora eres la esposa de mi hermano.

Isabella asintió, pero no se había quedado nada convencida. Cuando Elisabeth le cogió la mano y se la apretó suavemente, le sonrió a su amiga.

Luego volvieron a detenerse en cuanto llegaron a la entrada. La presión que Elisabeth estaba ejerciendo sobre la mano de Isabella se volvió dolorosa.

La razón no podía ser más obvia. Edward y Garrett estaban de pie delante de la chimenea, y ambos miraban con fijeza a Isabella y Elisabeth. Curiosamente, Isabella pensó que ahora los dos estaban poniendo cara de sentirse un poco atónitos. Y ninguno parecía estar enfadado.

Isabella le sonrió al barón Garrett y luego volvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia su esposo. Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No estaba sonriendo. La manera en que la estaba mirando hizo que Isabella se sonrojara, y enseguida reconoció aquella expresión. El rostro de Edward siempre lucía esa misma expresión después de que la hubiera besado.

La situación no taró en volverse un poco incómoda, con los cuatro inmóviles sin dejar de mirarse los unos a los otros. Isabella fue la primera en acordare de sus modales. Ejecutó una pequeña reverencia, animó a Elisabeth con un suave codazo a que hiciera lo mismo que ella y luego entró en la sala andando muy despacio. Elisabeth la siguió.

Su expresión era serena. Parecía hallarse muy tranquila.

Isabella entró en la sala con los andares altivos y solemnes de una gran dama, y Edward supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal. Fue al encuentro de su esposa en el centro de la sala, y se detuvo tan cerca de ella que su túnica le rozó el brazo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?— preguntó, inclinándose sobre Isabella hasta que su cara quedó a un hálito de distancia de la suya. Hablaba en voz tan baja que Isabella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder oír lo que decía.

Le sorprendió que él supiera que estaba asustada.

—¿El barón Garrett sabe que soy la hermana de James, Edward?— le preguntó, el miedo se reflejaba claramente en su voz.

Entonces Edward lo comprendió todo. Asintió, dando así la respuesta a la pregunta de Isabella, y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Cuando la tuvo pegada a su costado, le presentó al barón.

Garrett no pareció sentirse nada ofendido por su presencia. Le sonrió, con lo que era una sonrisa realmente afable y llena de calor, y acto seguido se inclinó ante ella después de que la presentación hubiera terminado.

Era un hombre de aspecto agradable, pero Isabella no lo hubiese llamado apuesto, al menos cuando se encontraba tan cerca de Edward. ¡Vaya, su esposo era mucho más guapo! A decir verdad, la presencia del barón de Masen probablemente eclipsaba a la de cualquier otro hombre que pudiera llegar a haber en Inglaterra.

—Hace una noche realmente magnífica, ¿verdad, Edward? Garrett, Dios mío, has envejecido hasta convertirte en un feo anciano desde la última vez en que te vi— declaró Emmett con una ruidosa jovialidad.

Edward descubrió que ya podía volver a pensar con claridad. Todavía quería coger en brazos a su esposa y salir de la sala, pero encontró la disciplina suficiente para pasar antes por la cena.

—Es hora de cenar— anunció, cogiendo del brazo a Isabella y conduciéndola hacia la mesa.

Isabella no podía entender su prisa. Había creído que mantendrían una pequeña conversación antes de cenar, pero la expresión que había en los ojos de su esposo hizo que decidiera o protestar.

Edward tomó asiento a la cabecera de la mesa, con Isabella a su izquierda. Luego Edward mostró su sorpresa cuando Mike apareció a su otro lado y empezó a servirlo. Si bien era costumbre que los escuderos aprendieran todo cuanto había que saber acerca de los deberes a desempeñar para servir a su señor, Edward había instruido al muchacho únicamente en las artes de la defensa.

Aquello era otro cambio instituido por Isabella, naturalmente, y sin haber obtenido su permiso. Edward sacudió la cabeza ante aquella nueva infracción suya, dirigió un breve asentimiento a Mike y luego fulminó con la mirada a su esposa.

Ella tuvo la audacia de sonreírle.

—¿Sabías que esta es la primera cena que compartimos juntos, Edward?— le susurró Isabella, tratando de conseguir que él dejara de pesar en el escudero.

Edward no pareció sentirse muy inclinado a responder a su comentario. De hecho, apenas si habló durante la cena. Jasper tardó bastante en llegar, cosa que hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño. Aun así, Isabella agradeció que Edward se abstuviera de soltarle ninguna reprimenda a su hermano delante de su invitado.

El padre Lawrence no vino a cenar. Isabella fue la única que no se sorprendió de su ausencia. Tampoco creía que hubiera caído enfermo, por mucho que esa fuese la historia que les había contado Emmett. Isabella pensó que la verdadera razón de su ausencia era que el sacerdote le tenía terror a Edward. Isabella no podía culparlo por ello. El padre Laurance era terriblemente joven para desempeñar el deber de aconsejar a Edward sobre las cuestiones de Dios y la iglesia.

Emmett y Jasper no pararon de hablar ni un solo instante durante toda la cena, turnándose en la labor de interrogar a Garrett acera de su último año, ya que ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que cualquiera de ellos había visto al otro.

Isabella escuchó su conversación, sintiéndose fascinada por la facilidad con que se atacaban el uno al otro. Cada uno estaba insultando la apariencia del otro, así como también sus capacidades, pero Isabella tardó mucho tiempo en comprender que aquello solo era su manera de mostrar afecto. La observación le pareció de lo más interesante.

El barón Garrett obviamente era un buen amigo de los hermanos Masen. Tenía una risa muy bonita. Cuando Emmett lo llamó alfeñique y repitió una historia de como Garrett había extraviado su espada durante una batalla de gran importancia, Garrett rió a carajadas y luego contó una historia de su propia cosecha para demostrar que Emmett era un completo inútil.

Elisabeth estaba sentada enfrente de Isabella. No apartaba los ojos del tablero de la mesa, pero Isabella reparó en que había unos cuantos momentos en los que sonreía ante las ridículas observaciones que volaban a través de la mesa.

Garrett no le dirigió la palabra directamente hasta que la cena ya casi había terminado. Emmett se hallaba sentado entre los dos, e Isabella estaba segura de que Garrett terminaría teniendo un calambre permanente en el cuello de tanto estirarlo alrededor de Emmett para poder mirar a Elisabeth.

Emmett finalmente se apiadó del aspirante a pretendiente de Elisabeth. Se levantó y fue tranquilamente alrededor de la mesa, fingiendo que iba a coger una jarra de cerveza. El ardid no engañó a nadie, particularmente a Elisabeth. Había otra jarra justo delante de la tabla de trinchar de Emmett.

—¿Y qué tal te encuentras, Elisabeth?— se interesó cortésmente Garrett—. Sentí mucho no poder venir a verte cuando estuviste en...

El rostro de Garrett enrojeció, aunque no tanto como el de la pobre Elisabeth. El barón había mencionado el incidente sin darse cuenta.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Edward suspiró y luego dijo:

—Elisabeth sintió mucho no haber podido verte en Londres, Garrett. Elisabeth, el barón te ha preguntado qué tal te encontrabas— le recordó a su hermana.

La voz de Edward había estado llena de ternura y comprensión mientras hablaba a su hermana. ¡Dios, el barón de Masen se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre al que no costaba nada querer! Isabella pensó que todo aquello parecía demasiado fácil.¿Estaría ella enamorada de su esposo, siendo simplemente demasiado testaruda para admitirlo?

Isabella empezó a preocuparse. También suspiró, produciendo un sonido muy ruidoso e impropio de una dama; lo lamentó inmediatamente. Edward se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió. La preocupación que Isabella sentía se desvaneció de inmediato cuando Edward la obsequió con un lento y malicioso guiño.

—Estoy muy bien, Garrett— dijo Elisabeth.

—Tienes buen aspecto.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias.

Isabella contempló cómo su esposo alzaba los ojos hacia el techo, y supo que todo aquel hablar del encontrarse bien y el sentirse bien le parecía de lo más ridículo.

—Nunca había disfrutado de una cena más exquisita, Isabella— dijo Garrett a modo de elogio, desviando la atención de ella de su esposo.

—Gracias, Garrett,

—He comido demasiado de todo— le dijo el barón y luego se volvió hacia Elisabeth—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el patio conmigo después de la cena, Elisabeth?— Miró a Edward y se apresuró a añadir—: Una vez tu hermano haya dado su consentimiento, claro está.

Antes de que Elisabeth hubiera podido denegar la petición, Edward ya la había concedido. Elisabeth se apresuró a volver la mirada hacia Isabella en busca de ayuda.

Isabella no sabía qué podía hacer, pero estaba decidida a encontrar una manera de hacer que Edward cambiara de parecer. Le empujó la pierna con el pie. Cuando Edward ni siquiera la miró, Isabella volvió a empujarle la pierna con mucha más energía que antes.

La paciencia se le agotó al ver que Edward continuaba sin mirarla. Entonces Isabella recurrió a darle una patada, pero lo único que sacó de su esfuerzo fue perder el zapato debajo de la mesa.

Pero mientras seguía fingiendo ignorarla, de pronto Edward metió la mano debajo de la mesa y le agarró el pie, subiéndoselo hasta que se lo hubo puesto encima del regazo.

Isabella se sintió muy mortificada por lo indigno de aquella posición, y luego dio gracias a Dios de que nadie pareciera darse cuenta de cómo se aferraba a la mesa con las manos mientras Edward empezaba a acariciarle el arco del pie. Intentó liberarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y poco faltó para que se cayera del taburete.

Jasper estaba sentado junto a ella. Cuando Isabella chocó con él, Jasper le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad y luego la cogió por el brazo y la ayudó a ponerse recta.

Isabella sabía que se estaba ruborizando. Elisabeth la miraba fijamente, en lo que Isabella supuso era un intento de recordarle el temido paseo por la exterior. Decidió que ya iba siendo hora de que asumiera el control de la situación. Edward podía mantenerle sujeto el pie de tal manera que ella no podía darle otra patada, pero no podía sujetarle la mente, ¿verdad?

—Qué idea tan maravillosa, salir a dar un paseo después de cenar— dijo.

Miró a su esposo mientras hacía el comentario. Edward frunció el ceño. Isabella sonrió, sintiendo la proximidad de la victoria.

—A Edward y a mí nos encantaría acompañaros. ¿Verdad que nos encantaría, esposo?— preguntó.

Isabella pensó que con Edward siempre había que tener mucho cuidado de dónde ponía los pies, incluso cuando los dedos de uno de tus pies se encontraban encima de su regazo. Su esposo no se atrevería a rechazar su sugerencia delante de su invitado. Isabella se volvió hacia Elisabeth y compartió una sonrisa con ella. Elisabeth pareció aliviada.

—No, no nos encantaría— le anunció Edward al grupo sin levantar la voz.

Su negativa impuso sendos fruncimientos de ceño a los rostros de Isabella y Elisabeth.

—¿Y por qué no nos encantaría?— preguntó Isabella en un tono desafiante, tratando de sonreírle a Edward mientras hablaba porque sabía que Garrett estaba observando toda aquella conversación.

Edward le sonrió a su vez. Sus ojos, no obstante, contaban una historia muy distinta. Isabella supuso que probablemente estaba desando poder tirarla por una ventana. Ya había reparado en que a Edward no le gustaba nada que sus decisiones fueran cuestionadas. Sí, esto tiene que haber sido muy irritante para Edward, pensó con una sombra de simpatía y sabiendo que seguiría cuestionando sus órdenes siempre que le viniera en gana hacerlo. Isabella simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Porque me gustaría hablar en privado contigo después de la cena, Isabella— dijo Edward entonces.

—¿Hablarme de qué?— quiso saber Isabella, lanzándole una mirada llena de disgusto.

—De los hombres y sus caballos— le dijo Edward.

Emmett soltó un bufido y Jasper se echó a reír. Isabella dirigió una expresión airada a los dos antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Edward. Aquella insensatez le parecía tan poco creíble como se lo estaba pareciendo a los hermanos de Edward. ¡Los hombres y sus caballos, ciertamente! El verdadero mensaje era lo bastante claro. Su esposo iba a estrangularla por haberlo desafiado. Isabella pensó en responderle con alguna réplica sarcástica, no se le ocurrió ninguna y terminó decidiendo que sería mejor que no lo pusiera todavía más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Edward podía decir algo que la colocaría en una situación muy embarazosa.

Isabella decidió ignorarlo y prácticamente le volvió la espalda. Fue un gesto muy grosero y también un error, porque había olvidado que tenía un pie descansando encima del regazo de Edward. Jasper tuvo que volver a cogerla para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Edward sabía que ella estaba intentando echarlo de allí. La sonrisa se extendió rápidamente a sus ojos. Cuando se volvió hacia Garrett para dirigirle una inclinación de cabeza, enseguida reparó en que su amigo también se había dado cuenta de cual era el juego al que estaba jugando Isabella. El barón intentaba contener la risa.

—Con el permiso de Edward, tengo un regalo que entregarte, Elisabeth.

—¿Sí?— exclamó Elisabeth, muy sorprendida por la consideración de Garrett—. Oh, yo nunca podría aceptar nada de ti, Garrett. Aunque has sido muy amable al tomarte la molestia de traerme algo.

—¿Qué es lo que le has traído?— preguntó Jasper.

La pregunta no tenía nada de cortés, pero el barón Garrett no pareció sentirse ofendido. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y bien?— quiso saber Jasper.

—Un instrumento musical— le explicó Garrett—. Un salterio.

—Kate tenía uno de esos— dijo Jasper, volviéndose hacia Isabella—. Pero nuestra hermana mayor nunca pareció ser capaz de hacerse obedecer por esa cosa. Gracias a Dios que se la llevó consigo cuando se casó— añadió con una sonrisa—. Kate podía llegar a hacer que todos rechináramos los dientes con una sola canción suya.

Jasper se volvió nuevamente hacia Garrett y dijo:

—El gesto era bueno, Garrett, pero aquí no hará más que ir acumulando polvo. Elisabeth no sabe cómo se manejan las cuerdas, y que Dios nos ayude a todos si Kate vuelve para enseñarla a manejarlo.

—Isabella sabe cómo funciona— balbuceó Elisabeth.

Se acordaba que Isabella le había dicho que cada noche tocaba aquel instrumento para su tío, y se sintió un poco avergonzada por la manera en que su hermano había intentado denigrar el don—. Y me enseñará cómo hay que tocarlo, ¿verdad que sí, Isabella?

—Por supuesto— respondió Isabella—. Ha sido muy amable por vuestra parte traer semejante regalo, barón.

—Sí— se apresuró a decir Elisabeth—. Gracias.

—¿Bien, entonces?— preguntó Garrett, mirando a Edward.

Edward asintió y Garrett sonrió. Elisabeth llegó a sonreír, e Isabella suspiró.

—Iré a traéroslo ahora mismo— anunció Garrett. Se levantó y echó andar hacia la entrada de la sala y luego, hablando por encima de su hombro, dijo—: Quizá podríamos persuadir a Isabella de que nos obsequiara con una o dos canciones antes de que demos nuestro paseo, Elisabeth. Siempre que esa conversación acerca de los hombres y los caballos que quiere mantener Edward pueda esperar un rato, claro está.

Garrett oyó la carcajada de Edward antes de que saliera de la sala.

Jasper también se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas?— preguntó Emmett.

—A traerle otro asiento a Isabella. Parece que a este le ocurre algo— añadió—. Siempre está intentando caerse de él.

Isabella se volvió lentamente hacia Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada. Si decía una sola palabra, lo arrojaría por una ventana.

Elisabeth pensaba que el que Isabella tocara el salterio era una idea realmente maravillosa. Estaba totalmente a favor de cualquier plan que retrasara un poco su paseo con Garrett. Le rogó a Isabella que tocara para todos ellos.

—Oh, Elisabeth, no creo que esta noche vaya a ser un buen momento...

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de estar a solas con tu esposo?— preguntó Edward en un suave susurro.

Isabella se volvió una vez más hacia él, frunció el ceño y fue recompensada con una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que hacían que su corazón dejara de latir. El hoyuelo también había vuelto a aparecer en su mejilla. Y luego Edward volvió a guiñarle el ojo, allí delante de todo el mundo.

Edward estaba partiendo en dos un trozo de pan e Isabella contempló muy estúpidamente cómo lo hacía, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ahora él no le estaba sujetando el pie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban las dos manos de su esposo estando allí donde todos podían verlas?

Isabella bajó inmediatamente el pie de su regazo.

—¿Y si canto como una rana y te avergüenzo, Edward?— preguntó.

—Tú nunca podrías avergonzarme— le respondió Edward.

Su contestación había sido tan tierna y delicada que Isabella no supo cómo responder a aquellas palabras. ¿Se estaba burlando Edward de ella o le decía la verdad?

—Eres mi esposa, Isabella. Nada de cuanto puedas llegar a hacer me avergonzaría.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Isabella, inclinándose hacia su esposo para que no los pudieran oír.

—Porque yo te he escogido a ti— respondió Edward, inclinándose él también hacia su hermosa esposa—. Es un hecho muy fácil de comprender, incluso para una...

—Como se te ocurra llamarme mentecata, entonces me veré obligada a coger el regalo de Elisabeth y dejarte inconsciente con él.

Isabella quedó bastante más asombrada por su propia amenaza de lo que parecía estarlo Edward, ya que éste se limitó a cogerle la mano y tirar de ella para tenerla más cerca.

—Deja de tocarme— murmuró Isabella.

Miró a los otros Masen. Jasper estaba contando una historia muy divertida, y tanto Elisabeth como Emmett lo estaban escuchando.

—No.

Isabella volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Edward cuando lo oyó rechazar su petición.

—No me gusta, Edward.

—Sí que te gusta, Isabella. Cuando estás en mis brazos, te gusta todo lo que te hago. Gimes y me ruegas que...

La mano de Isabella le tapó rápidamente la boca a su esposo mientras la cara se le ponía tan roja como el fuego que estaba ardiendo dentro de la chimenea. Edward rió con un retumbar ahogado que llenó de calor toda la sala. Tanto Emmett como Jasper exigieron saber cual era la causa de aquella súbita conmoción, y entonces Edward puso cara de que quizá pudiese llegar a decírselo. Isabella empezó a rezar y contuvo la respiración.

Volvió a respirar cuando Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cambió de tema.

Entonces el azar quiso que Isabella se diera cuenta que Elisabeth se estaba poniendo bien las mangas del vestido. También se alisó el pelo.

Y entonces la luz por fin se hizo en su mente. ¡Dios, pero qué boba podía llegar a ser! Elisabeth quería estar guapa para Garrett. Al menos se estaba arreglando constantemente con la suficiente energía para que diese esa impresión.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Isabella se dio cuenta que Garrett todavía se sentía muy atraído por Elisabeth. La manera en qué la había mirado así lo dejaba claro.

Saber que Garrett quizá todavía quisiera a Elisabeth hizo que Isabella empezara a mirar al barón con mejores ojos, y le inspiró un gran afecto hacia él.

Y entonces enseguida empezó a preocuparse. Elisabeth solo pensaba en seguir viviendo con su familia. Edward había dado su palabra. Aquello era toda una complicación.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace fruncir el ceño de esa manera, Isabella?— preguntó Jasper.

—Estaba pensando en lo complicada que se va volviendo la vida a medida que envejecemos— respondió Isabella.

—No podemos seguir siendo niños eternamente— intervino Emmett, acompañando sus palabras con un predecible encogimiento de hombros que hizo sonreír a Isabella. Pensó que en el fondo Emmett era igual que su tío.

—Apostaría a que tú hiciste huir a tu infancia frunciéndole el ceño— bromeó.

Su observación pareció dejar muy sorprendido a Emmett. Empezó a fruncir el ceño y luego se contuvo. Isabella se echó a reír.

—No recuerdo gran cosa de mi infancia— dijo Emmett—. Lo que sí recuerdo con demasiada claridad es a Jasper cuando era un muchacho. Nuestro hermano siempre estaba haciendo una travesura detrás de otra.

—¿Tú hacías travesuras cuando eras pequeña?— le preguntó Jasper a Isabella, pensando que así podría desviar la atención de sus embarazosas escapadas.

Isabella no necesitaba que la pusieran al corriente de su inclinación a ser revoltoso. Eso podría empeorar el concepto que tenía del hermano pequeño, por lo que sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, no, Jasper, yo nunca hacía travesuras— se apresuró a responder—. Era una niña muy callada y tranquila, De hecho, nunca hice nada que estuviera mal.

Edward rió tan estrepitosamente como sus hermanos. Isabella se sintió muy ofendida hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había hecho pasar por una santa.

—Bueno, tenía mis defectos— balbuceó.

—¿Tú? Nunca— intervino Emmett, sonriendo.

Isabella se sonrojó. No estaba muy segura de cómo debía tomarse el comentario de Emmett. Todavía no confiaba del todo en aquel Masen, aunque ya había logrado acostumbrarse a sus sonrisas. Se volvió para mirar a Edward.

—No te burles de Isabella— amonestó Edward a su hermano.

—Cuéntanos uno de tus defectos, Isabella— pidió Elisabeth, sonriéndole alentadoramente.

—Bueno, ya sé que lo encontraréis difícil de creer pero de niña yo era bastante torpe. De hecho, era lo que se dice realmente patosa.

Nadie tuvo la menor dificultad para creérselo. Edward dirigió una rápida sacudida de cabeza a Jasper, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír con estrepitosas carcajadas ante la confesión de Isabella. Emmett empezó a atragantarse con la copa de la que había estado intentando beber en el momento en que Isabella admitió tímidamente aquel pequeño defecto suyo. Elisabeth soltaba suaves risitas mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

Entones el barón Garrett regresó con el salterio y lo puso encima de la mesa delante de Elisabeth en el mismo instante en que Emmett por fin lograba controlar su ataque de tos. El instrumento, de forma triangular, estaba hecho de una manera muy clara. El número de cuerda ascendía a doce, e Isabella vio con envidia cómo Elisabeth pasaba el pulgar por aquellos finos cables metálicos.

—El padre Laurance tendrá que bendecir este instrumento— dijo Elisabeth.

—Sí, mañana durante la misa— intervino Jasper—. Le he dicho al sacerdote que diga misa en la sala cada mañana hasta que la capilla esté reparada, Edward.

Edward asintió. Luego se levantó, dando con ello la orden implícita de que la cena había terminado.

Isabella esperó hasta que todos se dirigieron hacia las sillas delante del hogar.

Tan pronto como vio que le daban la espalda, se arrodilló con presteza y buscó su zapato perdido debajo de la mesa.

Edward la levantó por la cintura, tiró de ella hasta dejarla apoyada en su pecho y luego hizo bailar su zapato delante de la cara de ella.

Isabella se volvió y trató de agarrar su zapato.

—¿Por qué frunces el ceño?— preguntó Edward. Subiéndola al borde de la mesa, le cogió el pie y volvió a ponerle el zapato.

—Eso podría haberlo hecho yo— susurró Isabella—. Y estoy frunciendo el ceño porque ahora que estás conmigo no haces más que bromear, Edward. Eso no me gusta nada.

—¿Por qué?

Edward volvió a depositarla en el suelo. Pero siguió manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura, un hecho que incomodaba a Isabella bastante más de lo que ella deseaba admitir.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó a su vez, deseando poder acordarse de lo que había querido decir. Edward tenía la culpa, claro está, porque la estaba mirando como si pensara que el gustaría mucho besarla, ¿y cómo iba a poder pensar ella en nada que no fuera devolverle el beso?

—¿Por qué no te gusta que bromee?— preguntó Edward, inclinándose lentamente sobre el rostro vuelto hacia arriba de Isabella.

—Porque cuando lo haces entonces no eres predecible— respondió ella—. Eres como una hoja de hierba durante el invierno, Edward. Frío y tieso, sí, rígido— Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero Edward incrementó la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y fue tirando lentamente de su cuerpo hasta que Isabella se encontró tocando su pecho—. Y ahora te estás comportando igual que la hierba durante el verano, doblándose hacia aquí y hacia allá...

Se la veía tan sonrojada y fuera de sí que Edward no se atrevió a reír.

—Nunca se me había comparado con una hoja de hierba— le dijo—. Ahora respóndeme con la verdad y no con otra parábola, si me haces el favor.

—¿Si te hago el favor?— Su sugerencia parecía haber dejado atónita a Isabella—. Edward, no me gusta que te burles de mí porque eso me hace pensar que estás siendo cariñoso y amable conmigo. Quiero tenerte predeciblemente furioso— musitó—. Y como mirándote de esta manera, me voy a romper el cuello.

Nada de lo que le estaba diciendo Isabella tenía absolutamente ningún sentido, y Edward se dijo que eso no hubiese debido sorprenderlo. Las esposas eran más difíciles de entender de lo que él había sospechado.

—¿No quieres que sea cariñoso y amable contigo?— preguntó, hablando en un tono lleno de incredulidad.

—No lo quiero— dijo ella, y el volumen de su voz se incrementó considerablemente.

—¿Y por qué demonios no lo quieres?

Edward no formuló su pregunta con un susurro. Se había olvidado por completo de su familia y su invitado. Ahora solo podía pensar en tomar entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que siempre le estaba llevando la contraria en toda, y hacerle el amor.

Isabella no quería responderle, porque para hacerlo hubiese tenido que ser honesta.

—Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche hasta que me respondas— prometió Edward.

—Te reirás.

—Isabella, si no me reí ante tu opinión de que yo era como una hoja de hierba, dudo mucho que vaya a reírme de tu próximo comentario.

—Oh, está bien— dijo Isabella—. Cuando eres amable conmigo, quiero amarte. Bueno, ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás satisfecho?

Edward estaba muy satisfecho. Y si Isabella hubiera estado mirándolo, habría sabido hasta qué punto lo complacían sus palabras.

¡Santo Dios, había llegado a gritarle! Le entraron ganas de llorar. Isabella tragó aire con una profunda inspiración, clavó los ojos en el pecho de Edward y murmuró:

—Y entonces terminaría con el corazón roto, ¿verdad?

—Yo protegería tu corazón— respondió Edward.

Su voz había sonado muy arrogante e Isabella le lanzó una mirada llena de exasperación. Edward no pudo contenerse. La boca de Isabella se encontraba demasiado cerca para que pudiera privarse del deseo de disfrutar de ella. Toda su disciplina se evaporó. Inclinándose sobre la boca de Isabella, Edward tomó posesión de ella en un beso abrasador.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Edward, todos estamos esperando a que Isabella toque el salterio!— gritó Emmett.

Edward exhaló un suspiro dentro de la boca de Isabella antes de apartarse y luego su pulgar le acarició lentamente el labio superior.

—Me había olvidado de que no estábamos solos— le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo también— murmuró Isabella a modo de respuesta mientras se sonrojaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la escoltó hacia una silla vacía.

—Aquí es donde se supone que has de sentarte tú— le dijo Isabella—. Es la que tiene el respaldo más alto— le explicó luego.

Como resultó evidente que Isabella no iba a empezar hasta que Edward se hubiera sentado allí donde ella pensaba que debía hacerlo, este obedeció su orden con una sonrisa.

Emmett empujó otra silla hacia Isabella.

—Aquí estarás más cómoda— le dijo cuando ella extendió la mano hacia un taburete.

Isabella le dio las gracias y se sentó. Garrett le ofreció el salterio. Isabella estaba terriblemente nerviosa, y le temblaban las manos cuando puso el instrumento encima de su regazo. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Pasar desapercibida siempre la hacía sentirse más cómoda.

Garrett se puso detrás de la silla de Elisabeth, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de esta. Tanto Jasper como Emmett permanecieron de pie, apoyándose en esquinas opuestas de la repisa de la chimenea. Y cada uno de ellos estaba mirando a Isabella.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo...— dijo Isabella, y bajó la mirada hacia el instrumento—. Y solo cantaba para mi tío y sus amigos. Nunca he aprendido a tocar como es debido.

—Estoy segura de que tu tío y sus amigos pensaban que eras maravillosa— intervino Elisabeth, que se había dado cuenta de cómo le estaban temblando las manos a Isabella y trataba de darle ánimos.

—Oh, pensaban que yo era maravillosa— admitió Isabella, sonriéndole a Elisabeth—. Pero claro, todos ellos estaban bastante sordos.

Edward enseguida se inclinó hacia delante de tal manera que todos pudieran verlo claramente. La expresión que había en su rostro sugería que nadie debía reírse.

El barón Garrett tosió. Jasper se volvió para clavar los ojos en el fuego. Isabella pensó que se había cansado de esperar a que ella empezara de una vez.

—Podría cantar una parte del cántico latino que utilizábamos durante la Pascua— sugirió.

—¿Conoces alguna canción que hable de hojas de hierba?— quiso saber Edward.

Isabella puso cara de sorpresa. Edward sonrió.

—En invierno una hoja puede partirse por la mitad cuando la pisas— le explicó dulcemente a Edward—. Y en verano una hoja puede quedar aplastada si mantienes tu bota encima de ella durante el tiempo suficiente— añadió.

—¿Se pude saber de qué estás hablando?— preguntó Jasper, visiblemente perplejo.

—Qué canción tan triste— comentó Edward.

—Predictibilidad— respondió Isabella al mismo tiempo.

—Preferiría que cantaras acerca de Polifemo— intervino Emmett.

—¿Quién o qué es Polifemo?— preguntó el barón Garrett.

—Un gigante que tenía un solo ojo— respondió Emmett.

—Era el que mandaba sobre los cíclopes— dijo Isabella—. ¿Conoces las historias que hablaban de Odiseo?— le preguntó a Emmett.

—Algunas partes— respondió Emmett. No añadió que todo lo que había llegado a saber acerca de ellas provenía de Isabella cuando estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

—¿Garrett? Isabella cuenta las historias más maravillosas que te puedas llegar a imaginar— dijo Elisabeth. En su entusiasmo, llegó a levantar el brazo y le tocó la mano.

—Nunca había oído hablar del tal Odiseo— anunció Garrett—. ¿A qué crees que puede deberse eso?

Isabella sonrió. El que no hubiera sido informado había irritado considerablemente a Garrett, y ahora parecía estar buscando alguien a quien culpar de ello.

—No hay vergüenza alguna en esa admisión— replicó Isabella—. ¿Has oído hablar por ventura de Gerberto de Aurillac?

—¿El monje?— preguntó Garrett.

Isabella asintió. Miró a Elisabeth para dar comienzo a la explicación que esta necesitaba escuchar, segura de que era imposible que la hermana pequeña de Edward pudiese haber oído hablar de aquel hombre.

—Gerberto vivió hace mucho tiempo, Elisabeth— empezó diciendo—. Hace casi cien años, creo. Dejó su monasterio y fue a estudiar a España. Cuando regresó a Francia, pasó a dirigir la escuela catedralicia de Reims, y fue durante esa época cuando transmitió a sus estudiantes algunas de las historias antiguas que él había traducido. Fue otro hombre llamado Homero quien contó las historias acerca del poderoso guerrero Odiseo, y después fue Gerberto quien tradujo esas historias del griego al latín.

—¿Crees que Homero y Gerberto eran amigos?— le preguntó Elisabeth.

—No— respondió Isabella—. Homero vivió hace muchísimo tiempo, en un lugar llamado Grecia. Murió centenares de años antes de que naciera Gerberto. Las historias de Homero fueron conservadas en los monasterios. Algunas d ellas harían fruncir el ceño a nuestra iglesia, pero yo no pretendo faltarle al respeto cuando repito esas historias. A decir verdad, realmente son demasiado descabelladas para que se pueda llegar a creer que ocurrieron realmente.

Todos parecían muy interesados. Isabella se volvió hacia Edward, vio que este realizaba un gesto de asentimiento y empezó a tocar el salterio.

Al principio cometió varios errores que no invitaban a escucharle, pero enseguida la balada de cómo Odiseo se había encontrado con el cíclope pasó a centrar toda su atención. Sin apartar la mirada del salterio, Isabella se imaginó que estaba sentada junto a su tío Billy y que le cantaba. Sumida en ese pensamiento sus manos dejaron de temblar. Su voz fue adquiriendo fuerza y pureza a medida que la historia sobre el guerrero iba cobrando vida.

El poema enseguida se ganó a la audiencia. Edward pensó que la voz de Isabella era embrujadora, un auténtico reflejo de aquella mujer tan dulce y delicada a la que ahora llamaba esposa.

Isabella fue tejiendo un mágico hechizo alrededor de todos ellos. Edward, un hombre que no era nada dado a pasar mucho rato en el mismo sitio, se había recostado en su silla y sonreía con satisfacción.

Dio comienzo a la historia contando el momento en el que Odiseo y sus hombres fueron hechos cautivos por Polifemo, dado que Emmett le había solicitado específicamente aquel relato. Polifemo decidió que se comería a todos los soldados. El gigante de un solo ojo los mantuvo prisioneros dentro de su cueva, para lo cual bloqueó la entrada con un enorme peñasco. Como Polifemo también metía a sus ovejas dentro de la cueva cada anochecer, luego necesitaba apartar de su sitio el peñasco cada mañana para que así su rebaño pudiera salir a pastar en los campos. Odiseo cegó al gigante y luego enseñó a sus hombres cómo tenían que arrastrarse por debajo de las ovejas, pero fue agitando los brazos en el aire, elevándolos cada vez más arriba en un desesperado intento de atrapar a los soldados. El astuto plan de Odiseo los salvó a todos.

Cuando Isabella hubo terminado su recital, su audiencia suplicó poder escuchar otra historia.

—Decirle a Polifemo que su nombre era Nadie fue una idea muy brillante por parte de Odiseo— declaró Jasper.

—Cierto— convino Garrett—. Y cuando los otros cíclopes oyeron aullar a Polifemo porque Odiseo lo había cegado, fueron a la entrada de la cueva y lo llamaron a gritos, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda y pidiéndole que les dijera el nombre de su atormentador.

La risa de Emmett se unió a la de los demás.

Isabella sonrió, complacida ante la entusiástica reacción que había provocado su historia. Se volvió a mirar a Edward. Su esposo estaba contemplando el fuego. Sonreía y tenía una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

Edward tenía un perfil realmente magnífico. Mientras lo miraba, Isabella sintió que una extraña y deliciosa emoción iba adueñándose de todo su ser. Y entonces Isabella cayó en la cuenta de a quién le recordaba Edward. Le recordaba a Odiseo. Sí, Edward era idéntico al poderoso guerrero con el que había soñado Isabella cuando era pequeña. Odiseo se había convertido en su confesor imaginario, su amigo, aquel confidente al que Isabella le había susurrado todos sus miedos cuando estaba asustada y sola. Le gustaba imaginarse que algún día Odiseo aparecería mágicamente y se la llevaría consigo. Lucharía por ella, la protegería de James. Y la amaría.

Cuando Isabella se convirtió en una mujer, dejó atrás los sueños de la infancia. Y hasta aquel momento se había olvidado por completo de su sueño secreto.

Pero en aquel precioso instante y mientras contemplaba a su esposo, Isabella comprendió que su sueño por fin se había hecho realidad. Edward era su Odiseo. Era su enamorado, su protector, su salvador de su hermano James.

Santo Dios, Isabella estaba enamorada de aquel hombre.

_**Por fin… vaya dos… les costó admitir lo evidente…jejejejeje… **_

_**como ven he subido 2 capis hoy... de verdad me encantaron todos sus rw y esta es mi recompensan, son las mejores... espero que lo hayan disfrutado... "corderito" tb fue mi cap. preferido... jejejejeje.**_

_**un besote nos leemos mañana amores. **_


	17. Esperando un, Te Amo

_**Esperando un "Te amo"**_

.

.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre, Isabella? ¿Estás enferma?

Elisabeth se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su amiga, pensando que Isabella parecía hallarse al borde del desmayo. De pronto su rostro había perdido todo el color, y si Elisabeth no hubiera llegado a tiempo de poder cogerlo, el hermoso salterio había caído al suelo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Empezó a levantarse y luego decidió que sus piernas quizá no serían capaces de sostenerla. En realidad, todavía estaba temblando a causa de la súbita revelación que acababa de experimentar. Ahora sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward.

—Estoy bien, Elisabeth— respondió—. Un poco cansada, nada más.

—¿Te encuentras lo bastante bien para poder cantar otra canción?

Elisabeth enseguida se sintió culpable por habérselo pedido, pero luego se apresuró a excusar su conducta diciéndose que después de todo estaba desesperada, y que ya se le ocurriría alguna manera de recompensar a Isabella por su bondad si ahora ella acudía en su ayuda. Sí, mañana por la mañana le subiría una bandeja con el desayuno.

Isabella sabía que Elisabeth estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Hubiese querido ayudar a su amiga, pero no se le ocurría ningún plan que pudiera librarla de tener que dar aquel paseo con Garrett.

Cuando Garrett vino hacia ellas ara detenerse junto a Elisabeth, Isabella dijo:

—El instrumento que le has regalado a Elisabeth es realmente magnífico. Has sabido escoger bien, Garrett.

El barón sonrió.

—Edward también ha sabido escoger.

Su extraña observación dejó un tanto perpleja a Isabella. Entonces Emmett y Jasper expresaron su placer ante el recital que acababa de dar, e Isabella no tardó en sonrojarse de incomodidad. Lo cierto era que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar semejantes elogios. Pensó que los Masen eran una familia de lo más extraña. Repartían los cumplidos con una inmensa facilidad, y después de haber meditado un poco en ello, Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que no pensaban que la abundancia de cumplidos rebajara su valor.

Nunca la habían llamado hermosa hasta que conoció a los Masen. Sin embargo, cada uno de ello le había hecho aquel cumplido en más de una ocasión, y a Isabella empezaba a parecerle que realmente la creían hermosa.

—Como sigáis elogiándome de esa manera, vais a conseguir que termine volviéndome un poco vanidosa— admitió con una tímida sonrisa.

Reparó, no obstante, en que Edward no había hecho ningún comentario y se preguntó se lo habría complacido.

Su esposo continuaba sin comportarse como era habitual en él. Antes se había portado de una manera extrañísima cuando la tomó entre sus brazos allí fuera y la besó delante de todo el mundo, y luego había estado bromeando con ella durante la cena. Si no hubiese conocido mejor a Edward, Isabella habría tenido que pensar que aquel hombre tenía sentido del humor. Lo cual era totalmente ridículo, por supuesto.

Isabella vio cómo Garrett tomaba de la mano a Elisabeth y la escoltaba fuera de la sala. La hermana pequeña de Edward no paró de mirar ni un solo instante a Isabella por encima del hombro mientras se iba, observándola con una expresión claramente suplicante.

—No estés fuera demasiado rato, Elisabeth— le dijo Isabella—. Cogerás frío.

Era todo lo que podía hacer. Elisabeth se aferró a la sugerencia con un asentimiento lleno de gratitud antes de que Garrett se la llevara donde Isabella ya no podía verla.

Jasper y Emmett también salieron de la sala. Edward e Isabella se encontraron súbitamente solos.

Isabella se alisó el vestido para dar alguna ocupación a sus manos. Deseó poder subir a la habitación de la torre para pasar unos minutos a solas. Dios, había tantas cosas en las que pensar, tantas decisiones que tomar...

Podía sentir cómo Edward la estaba mirando.

—¿Te apetece hablarme de los hombres y los caballos ahora, Edward— le preguntó—, antes de que vayas a hacer tu sesión de natación en el lago?

—¿Qué?— exclamó él, poniendo cara de perplejidad.

—Dijiste que ibas a hablarme de los hombres y los caballos— le explicó ella—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Ah, eso...— replicó Edward, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa—. Acércate un poco más, esposa, y daré comienzo a mi instrucción.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante aquella petición, pensando que ahora ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él.

—Te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña, Edward— observó mientras iba hacia él para detenerse junto a su silla—. Y también se te ve muy relajado. No parees tú mismo— añadió.

Isabella se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su esposo. De pronto extendió la mano y le tocó la frente con el dorso.

—No tienes fiebre— anunció.

Edward pensó que parecía un poco decepcionada. Su ceño fruncido era lo bastante marcado para darle esa idea.

Isabella se puso bien el vestido, se sentó lo más dignamente que pudo y cruzó las manos encima de un regazo. Extendiendo las manos hacia su esposa, Edward la sentó encima de sus muslos.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo?— le preguntó después mientras su pulgar iba apartándole suavemente el labio superior de los dientes.

Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Edward se estaba comportando como un completo desconocido, y eso ya era motivo de preocupación más que suficiente para cualquier esposa. Isabella suspiró. Luego se apartó un mechón de cabellos de los ojos, golpeándole sin querer el mentón a Edward con el codo mientras lo hacía.

Se disculpó, sintiéndose muy avergonzada por aquella repentina torpeza.

—No cantas como una rana— dijo después.

Isabella sonrió, pensando que era el cumplido más maravilloso que hubiera recibido jamás.

—Gracias, Edward— dijo—. Y ahora me instruirías sobre los misterios de los hombres y los caballos— sugirió.

Edward asintió. Su mano fue subiendo lentamente por la espalda de Isabella asta que llegó a su hombro. El movimiento hizo que un delicado cosquilleo recorriera la piel de Isabella. Luego Edward tiró suavemente de ella hasta que Isabella se encontró apoyada en su pecho.

—Lo cierto es que nosotros los hombres llegamos a formar un vínculo muy especial con nuestros corceles, Isabella— comenzó diciendo.

Su voz era tan deliciosamente reconfortante como el calor que emanaba de las llamas. Isabella se pegó un poco más a él, bostezó y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, dependemos de nuestras monturas para que obedezcan cada una de nuestras órdenes— siguió diciendo Edward—. Un caballero no puede combatir diligentemente si tiene que dedicar una parte de su tiempo a controlar a su caballo. En el caso d que la batalla sea encarnizada y el animal se resista a ser gobernado, eso podría significarle la vida.

Edward prosiguió con su explicación durante unos cuantos minutos más.

—Tú, esposa, has embrujado a mi corcel haciendo que se aleje de mí. Debería estar furioso contigo. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy furioso— musitó Edward. La sonrisa se agrió en su rostro mientras reflexionaba sobre la pérdida de su fiel montura—. Sí, has echado a perder a Sileno. Ahora puedes protestar si tal es tu deseo, pero ya he tomado la decisión de darte a Sileno. Y por eso, primero escucharé tus disculpas por haber echado a perder a mi caballo y acto seguido tu agradecimiento por el regalo que te hago.

Pero Edward no recibió ninguna de las dos cosas. Isabella no se disculpó ni le dio las gracias. Edward frunció el ceño ante su terquedad y luego le echó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

Isabella se había quedado profundamente dormida. Probablemente no había oído ni una sola palabra de cuanto le había dicho su esposo. Edward hubiese debido enfadarse muchísimo con ella. Aquello sin duda era una falta de respeto, como mínimo. Edward la besó en vez de despertarla. Isabella se acurrucó junto a él y después sus manos fueron subiendo poco a poco alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Emmett entró en la sala en el preciso instante en que Edward depositaba un segundo beso sobre la coronilla de Isabella.

—¿Estás dormida?— preguntó Emmett.

—Mi reprimenda la asustó hasta tal punto que se desmayó— respondió Edward secamente.

Emmett se echó a reír, y luego se acordó que Isabella estaba dormida y suavizó su voz.

—No temas despertarla, Emmett. Duerme como una gatita bien alimentada.

—Tu esposa ha tenido un día muy largo durante el que no ha parado de trabajar. Lo que se ha servido en la cena estaba excepcional y todo porque Isabella siempre exige la perfección de sus sirvientes. Yo me comí cuatro tartas— admitió Emmett—. ¿Y sabías que las prepararon siguiendo la receta que la propia Isabella le dio a Sue?.

—¿Sus sirvientes dices?

—Sí, ahora son leales a Isabella.

—¿Y tú Emmett? ¿Eres leal a Isabella?

—Ahora Isabella es mi hermana, Edward. Daría mi vida para protegerla— añadió Emmett.

—No dudo de ti, Emmett— replicó Edward en cuanto hubo captado el tono defensivo que acababa de aparecer en la voz de Emmett.

—¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntas?— dijo Emmett. Cogió una silla y se sentó, encarándose con su hermano—. ¿Ha traído Garrett alguna nueva concerniente a Isabella?

Edward empezó a asentir, pero tan pronto como movió la cabeza, Isabella ocupó el espacio disponible debajo de su mentón. Edward sonrió.

—Garrett ha traído nuevas, sí. Nuestro rey todavía está en Normandía, pero James está reuniendo a sus tropas. Garrett estará con nosotros, naturalmente.

—Dentro de tres semanas estoy obligado a volver junto al barón de Charlie— observó Emmett—. Aunque él cuenta con mi juramento de lealtad, soy vasallo de nuestro rey en primer lugar, tuyo en segundo y de Charlie en tercero. Por esa razón, Charlie me permitiría quedarme aquí mientras precise de mis servicios.

—Charlie también se uniría a Garrett y a mí contra James en el caso de que llegara a ser necesario. Junto podemos reunir a más de mil hombres.

—Olvidas tu alianza con los escoceses— le recordó Emmett—. El esposo de Kate podría reunir a ochocientos hombres, tal vez más.

—No la he olvidado, pero no deseo involucrar a la familia de Kate en esta disputa— respondió Edward.

—¿Y si el rey se une al bando de James?

—No lo hará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— preguntó Emmett.

—Son muchos los que tienen una imagen totalmente equivocada de nuestro rey, Emmett. Yo he combatido junto a él en muchas ocasiones. Se piensa que tiene un temperamento incontrolable. Sin embargo, durante una batalla uno de sus propios hombres hizo que nuestro rey cayera al suelo de manera accidental. Los soldados rodearon a Aro, cada uno de ellos jurado matar a aquel vasallo tan descuidado. El rey se rió del percance, le dio una palmada en el hombro al soldado que lo había hecho caer, y luego le dijo que volviera a montar en su caballo y se ocupara de defenderse.

Emmett estuvo rumiando aquella historia durante unos instantes antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Se dice que James ejerce una peculiar influencia sobre la mente del rey.

—Dudo mucho que nuestro rey permita que nadie gobierne su mente.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto, hermano.

—Hay otra cuestión de la que deseo hablar contigo, Emmett. Las tierras de Falcon, para ser exactos.

—¿Qué ocurre con ellas?— preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

Las tierras de Falcon eran una propiedad, baldía pero considerada muy apropiada para los cultivos, que pertenecían a Edward. Consistían en el extremo sur de las propiedades de los Masen.

—Me gustaría que te ocuparas de gobernar ese dominio, Emmett— le dijo a su hermano—. Edifica una fortaleza allí. Yo te cedería las tierras si eso fuera posible. Pero el rey no lo permitirá, a menos que se pueda encontrar alguna manera de ganarse su favor.

Edward hizo una pausa mientras meditaba en las complejidades del problema.

Los comentarios de su hermano habían dejado completamente atónito a Emmett.

—El plan que propones es realmente inaudito— balbuceó.

Por primera vez en su vida, Emmett se encontró con que no sabía qué decir. Y aunque fuese altamente improbable que aquello realmente llegara a ocurrir, entonces una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Poseer su propia tierra, gobernarla como su propio dueño y señor... La perspectiva resultaba tan abrumadora que Emmett apenas si podía soportar pensar en ella.

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer que yo tomara posesión de las tierras de Falcon?— preguntó.

—Por Isabella.

—No comprendo.

—Mi esposa oyó cómo Jasper y yo hablábamos de los hermanos del rey. Cuando Jasper se fue de la sala, Isabella me hizo ver lo insatisfechos que se sienten Cayo y Marcus. Ella cree que eso es debido a que a ninguno de los dos se le otorgó suficiente responsabilidad.

—Santo Dios, a Cayo se le dio Normandía— intervino Emmett.

—Cierto— dijo Edward, sonriendo—. Pero el hermano pequeño del rey únicamente recibió de su padre oro y una pequeña e insignificante posesión, y ya he podido ver lo frustrado que se siente por ello. Ha nacido para mandar, y su cuna le ha negado el derecho a gobernar.

—Si existe algún paralelismo, estoy impaciente por oírlo— dijo Emmett.

—Isabella fue la que me hizo empezar a reflexionar en ello— dijo Edward—. Tú eres vasallo tanto mío como de Charlie y esos deberes deben permanecer intactos, pero si nos fuera posible llegar a conseguir el premiso del rey, entonces podrías quedarte con Falcon y hacer que terminara produciendo beneficios. Tú siempre has sabio cómo llegar a convertir una moneda en diez, Emmett.

El hermano sonrió, complacido por el cumplido.

-Si nuestra petición no llega a dar ningún fruto, aun así edificarás tu hogar allí y actuarás como mi supervisor— le dijo Edward—. El rey agradecerá poder contar con ese diezmo adicional, y le dará igual cuál sea el hermano que vaya a encargarse de efectuar la contribución.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu plan— anunció Emmett, que ahora estaba sonriendo.

—Jasper no tardará en volver con el barón de Thormont para terminar sus cuarenta días de servicio— interino Edward.

—Jasper sabe cómo hacerse seguir por lo demás, y pronto mandará a los hombres de la misma manera en que Anthony ha llegado a mandar a los tuyos— dijo Emmett.

—Antes nuestro hermano tendrá que aprender a controlar su temperamento— comentó Edward.

Emmett asintió para indicar que era la misma opinión que él.

—Todavía tienes que contarme qué nuevas nos ha traído Garrett acerca de Isabella— dijo después.

—Garrett está convencido de que el hermano del rey, Marcus, podría estar tramando algo. Dice que se le ha pedido que hable con Marcus.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Los Clare tendrán a Marcus como invitado. No sé cuándo tendrá lugar el encuentro.

—¿Crees que Marcus solicitará la lealtad de Garrett contra nuestro rey?— preguntó Emmett—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿También has sido invitado a este encuentro?

—No. Garrett sabe que yo estaré junto a mi rey— respondió Edward.

—¿Entonces sugieres que Marcus se volverá contra Aro?

—Si realmente estuviera convenido de eso, me presentaría ante nuestro señor y daría mi vida por él. El honor me obliga a protegerlo.

Emmett asintió, sintiéndose satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

—Garrett dijo que el número de aquellos que se sienten descontentos está creciendo rápidamente— dijo después—. Existe más de un conspiración para matar a nuestro rey. Eso no tiene nada de extraño, claro está. Lo cierto es que su padre tenía tantos enemigos como él.

Como vio que Edward no decía nada, Emmett siguió hablando.

—Garrett cree que ha sido invitado a tomar parte en esa reunión debido a nuestra amistad. Piensa que Marcus quiere saber si lo honraré como rey en el caso de que Aro muera.

—¿Esperaremos a ver cuáles son los resultados de esa reunión?

—Sí, esperaremos— dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño, y luego añadió—: Hay mucho en lo que pensar hermano.

—Dime una cosa, Emmett: ¿Jasper todavía cree estar enamorado de Isabella?— preguntó Edward, cambiando de tema.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que tardó bastante en habituarse a tu matrimonio— admitió—. Pero creo que ahora ya ha conseguido superar lo peor del enamoramiento. Quiere a Isabella, pero ella siempre lo está llamando hermano y eso enfría considerablemente el ardor que siente por ella. Aunque me sorprende que hayas podido llegar a darte cuenta de lo mal que lo estuvo pasando Jasper.

—Jasper siempre luce sus pensamientos en la cara— observó Edward—. ¿Viste cómo se llevó la mano a la espada durante la ceremonia de matrimonio, cuando pensó que yo estaba obligando a Isabella a que se casara conmigo?

—La estabas obligando a que se casara contigo— replicó Emmett con una sonrisa—. Y sí, presencié el acto. Isabella también vio cómo reaccionaba Jasper. Creo que esa es la única razón por la que de pronto accedió a tomarte por esposo.

Edward sonrió.

—Una observación muy cierta, Emmett. Isabella siempre intentará proteger a cualquiera que le parezca más débil, y en ese momento ella temió que yo fuera a hacérselo pagar muy caro a Jasper.

Empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de su esposa. Emmett contempló la manera en que su hermano acariciaba a Isabella, y pensó para sus adentros que Edward probablemente ni siquiera era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Entonces Isabella quiere que nos vayamos?— preguntó.

—No, Emmett. Me imagino que se preocupará mucho y me culpará a mí— respondió Edward—. Mi esposa no entiende que tu lealtad también incluye al barón de Charlie.

Emmett asintió mientras su hermano seguía hablando.

—Creo que a Isabella le preocupa que yo vaya a manteneros a ti y Jasper bajo mi control durante el resto de vuestras vidas y no permita que ninguno de vosotros actúe guiado por ningún pensamiento propio.

—Tu esposa tiene unas ideas realmente muy raras— observó Emmett—. Y con todo ella ha cambiado tu viada, ¿Verdad, Edward? Y también ha cambiado las nuestras. Esta es la primera vez que tú y yo hemos llegado a mantener una conversación tan larga sobre cualquier tema. Sí, me parece que Isabella ha hecho de nosotros una familia más fuerte.

Edward no respondió a aquel comentario. Emmett se levantó y echó a andar hacia la entrada.

—Es una lástima, sabes— dijo por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué es una lástima?

—Que no la capturase yo primero.

Edward sonrió.

—No, Emmett, fue una bendición. Si quieres que te sea sincero, yo te la hubiese quitado.

Isabella despertó en el mismo instante en que Edward hacía aquel comentario. Se apresuró a incorporarse y le sonrió tímidamente a su esposo.

—¿Qué es lo que le habrías quitado a tu hermano, Edward?— preguntó con voz enronquecida por el sueño. Después se alisó los cabellos, y Edward se apresuró a esquivar sus codos antes de contestarle.

—Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Isabella.

—Siempre deberías compartir aquello que tienes con tus hermanos— dijo Isabella, aprovechando aquella ocasión de instruir a Edward.

Emmett obviamente oyó su observación, y su carcajada fue siguiéndolo mientras se alejaba.

Entonces Elisabeth entró corriendo en la sala. Tan pronto como vio a Isabella, la hermana pequeña de Edward se echó a llorar.

—Garrett sigue insistiendo en que el contrato es válido, Isabella— le dijo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ese hombre todavía quiere casarse conmigo.

Isabella saltó del regazo de Edward en el mismo instante en que Elisabeth se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Edward se levantó y suspiró con exasperación al ver cuán próxima a la histeria se hallaba su hermana.

—Esa pregunta deberías hacérmela a mí, Elisabeth— dijo secamente. Cerró la mano sobre el brazo de Isabella, ignorando el hecho de que Elisabeth se aferraba a ella igual que un vestido empapado, y empezó a tirar de su esposa en dirección a la entrada.

—No podemos dejar a tu hermana en semejante estado— protestó Isabella. Dios, se sentía como una cuerda que estuviera siendo utilizada en un juego de estira y afloja—. Edward, me estás arrancando el brazo.

Entonces el barón Garrett entró corriendo en la sala, echando a perder la estratagema de Edward que consistía en llevarse a Isabella al piso de arriba y tratar el problema de Elisabeth por la mañana Edward no se encontraba de humor para mantener una larga discusión y decidió resolver el asunto inmediatamente.

Antes de que Garrett pudiera decir una palabra, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Todavía quieres casarte con Elisabeth?

—Sí— respondió Garrett. Su voz era tan desafiante como su porte—. Elisabeth será mi esposa.

—Le he dado mi palabra a Elisabeth de que podrá permanecer aquí durante too el tiempo que desee, Garrett.

El rostro de Garrett mostró su ira, y a Edward le entraron ganas de gruñir.

—Me equivoqué al hacerle tal promesa— dijo, admitiendo el error ante Emmett, Isabella, Elisabeth y Garrett.

Era una confesión asombrosa proviniendo de un hombre que nunca admitía ningún error. Edward sonrió al ver la manera en que su confesión los dejaba atónitos a todos. Se volvió hacia Isabella y susurró:

—Tu obsesión en lo referente a decir la verdad me ha afectado, esposa. Y ahora cierra la boca, amor mío. Todo irá bien.

Isabella asintió lentamente y dirigió una sonrisa a su esposo, haciéndole saber de esa manera que confiaba en él. Edward se sintió tan complacido que cuando se volvió nuevamente hacia Garrett, todavía estaba sonriendo. Garrett conocía lo bastante bien a Edward para esperar a que le hubiese dado una explicación completa antes de desafiarlo abiertamente. Edward siempre había sido un hombre de palabra.

—Deja de chillar como una gallina, Elisabeth— ordenó Edward—, y cuéntale al barón Garrett cual fue la promesa exacta que te hice.

Su tono de voz no invitaba a la discusión. Elisabeth se incorporó apartándose de Isabella y dijo:

—Dijiste que podía vivir aquí hasta que muriera si tal era mi deseo.

Entonces Garrett dio un paso hacia Elisabeth, pero la mirada de Edward lo detuvo.

—¿Y bien, Garrett? ¿Qué promesa te hice a ti?

Garrett respondió a Edward con un grito.

—¡Con la bendición del rey, accediste a que Elisabeth se convirtiera en mi esposa!

Emmett no pudo seguir guardando silencio por más tiempo.

—¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, vas a hacer honor a ambos juramentos?— le preguntó a Edward.

—Garrett— dijo Edward como si no hubiera oído a Emmett—, mi palabra a Elisabeth depende de su deseo de quedarse aquí. Creo que hacerla cambiar de parecer es cosa tuya.

—¿Sugieres que...?

—Mi casa te acogerá como invitado durante todo el tiempo que haga falta— dijo Edward.

Garrett puso cara de perplejidad, y luego una sonrisa que no podía ser más arrogante transformó tu rostro. Se volvió hacia Elisabeth y le sonrió.

—Elisabeth, dado que no te irás, yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

—¿Qué tú qué?

Elisabeth volvía a gritar, sin embargo Isabella no pudo ver miedo alguno en sus ojos, sino únicamente incredulidad e ira.

—Como ha dicho tu hermano, Elisabeth, me quedaré aquí durante todo el tiempo que necesite para hacerte comprender que tengo intención de casare contigo— dijo Garrett—. ¿Me has oído?

Por supuesto que le había oído. Isabella pensó que incluso el centinela del sur tenía que haber oído a Garrett, dado que había gritado su anuncio en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que este fuese escuchado.

Isabella dio un paso hacia Elisabeth con la intención de protegerla de la ira de Garrett, pero entonces Edward volvió a cogerla súbitamente de la mano. Y cuando ella abrió la boa para protestar, la presión que Edward estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano se intensificó. Isabella decidió que reservaría su protesta para más tarde.

Elisabeth estaba demasiado furiosa para que pudiera hablar. Recogiéndose las faldas, corrió hacia Garrett.

—Tú serás viejo y canoso y estarás lleno de arrugas antes de que yo cambie de parecer, Garrett— le dijo.

Garrett la miró y sonrió.

—Subestimas mis habilidades, Elisabeth— replicó.

—Eres el hombre más terco que haya existido jamás— balbuceó Elisabeth— ¡Plebeyo, más que plebeyo!— añadió después, volviéndole la espalda y saliendo de la sala.

Todo iba salir bien. Isabella lo sabía porque así s lo estaba diciendo su corazón. Elisabeth estaba furiosa pero no aterrorizada.

—¿Qué es un plebeyo?— le preguntó Garrett a Emmett.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y miró a Isabella.

—¿Es otra de esas palabras tuyas?— preguntó.

—Sí— admitió Isabella.

—¿Es tan desagradable y odioso como Polifemo?— preguntó Emmett.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, Garrett, al menos Elisabeth no te encuentra tan despreciable como yo se lo parecí a Isabella cuando nos encontramos por primera vez— dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Isabella no sabía de qué estaba hablando Emmett. Edward les dio las buenas noches a todos y se llevó a Isabella de la sala antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Emmett qué había querido decir con aquella extraña observación.

Ni marido ni mujer se dijeron una sola palabra el uno al otro hasta que llegaron al dormitorio de Edward. Cuando él abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, Isabella se vio bruscamente apartada de su intención de preguntarle acerca de Elisabeth o Emmett. El dormitorio atrajo su atención primero. Edward había trasladado sus posesiones desde la torre de sus aposentos. Ahora las dos sillas flanqueaban su chimenea y el cobertor cubría su enorme cama, y el tapiz hecho por Isabella colgaba encima de la chimenea.

Bree se disponía a salir de la habitación y anunció al barón que el baño de Isabella ya estaba preparado para ella, tal como él había pedido que se hiciera.

Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de la sirvienta, Isabella dijo:

—No puedo bañarme delante de ti, Edward. Por favor, vete a andar a tu lago mientras yo...

—Ya te he visto sin ropa en muchas ocasiones, Isabella— dijo Edward. Le desató el cinturón trenzado, lo arrojó sobre una de las sillas, y luego procedió a quitarle la media túnica y el vestido.

—Pero siempre en la cama, Edward, con los cobertores y...

Isabella se calló, al no ocurrírsele nada más que decir.

Edward soltó una risita.

—Métete en tu baño ante de que se enfríe el agua, cariño— le dijo.

—Tú nadas en un lago de aguas heladas— le recordó Isabella. Su esposo estaba pasándole lentamente la camisola por encima de los hombros—. ¿Por qué haces eso?— preguntó ella, poniéndose lo bastante sonrojada para que pudiera sentir el calor de sus mejillas—. ¿Te gusta nadar cuando el agua está tan fría?

Isabella había pensado que de esa manera conseguiría apartar la atención de Edward de la tarea de desnudarla. Pero su esposo parecía capaz e contestar a su pregunta y continuar desnudándola al mismo tiempo.

—No disfruto particularmente con ello— le respondió Edward.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda interior, impaciente por librarse de oto aquello que le ocultaba la belleza de Isabella. Acto seguido se arrodilló delante de ella y fue quitándole las medias y los zapatos, y luego dejó un cálido sendero de caricias hasta su cintura.

Las manos de Edward estaban haciendo que Isabella suspirarse de placer.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?— tartamudeó.

—Para endurecer mi mente y mi cuerpo.

Dejó de tocarla. Isabella se sintió muy decepcionada.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de endurecer tu cuerpo— susurró.

Le pareció que su voz había sonado bastante ronca. Isabella intentó taparse los pechos llevándose los cabellos hacia delante, y enseguida frunció el ceño en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la longitud de sus cabellos no bastaba para cubrírselos adecuadamente. Lo que hizo entones fue estirarse las puntas de sus mechones, ocultando así convenientemente sus pechos a la mirada de Edward.

Edward, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se escondiera de él, se levantó y le apartó las manos con una suave delicadeza. Las palmas de sus manos circundaron la opulencia de los pechos de Isabella mientras sus pulgares describían lánguidos círculos alrededor de sus rosados pezones. Los dedos de los pies de Isabella se hundieron entre los junquillos que cubrían el suelo. Se inclinó instintivamente hacia delante, buscando el contacto de las manos e Edward sobre su piel.

—Si te beso, Isabella, no te dejaré tomar el baño— le dijo éste—. Puedo ver la pasión en tus ojos. ¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo?

Edward le había hablado en un susurro que la acariciaba tan tiernamente como sus manos.

Isabella asintió lentamente.

—Siempre te deseo, Edward— dijo, y luego se obligó a dar media vuelta e ir hacia la bañera.

Edward intentó no mirar a su esposa. Había jurado que aquella noche lo haría muy poco a poco. Iba a hacerle el amor a Isabella sin apresurarse, sin importar lo apremiante que fuera el impulso de acostarla sobre la ama y amarla apasionadamente.

También iba a tranquilizarla con palabras suaves. Su plan consistía en obligarla a que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba. Edward estaba un poco nervioso. Necesitaba oír aquellas palabras ahora que había admitido ante sí mismo lo mucho que la amaba.

Edward estaba decidido a conseguir que ella lo amara. Y era lo bastante arrogante para creer que una vez que el hubiese hecho la corte de aquella manera, Isabella ya no sería capaz de negarle nada.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Se disponía a hacer uso de la obsesión de Isabella en provecho propio sin llegar a decirle la verdad. Se quitó la túnica y luego se arrodilló delante del hogar para añadir otro leño al fuego.

Isabella se lavó rápidamente, temiendo que Edward se volviese y la viera llevar a cabo tan íntima tarea.

Y entonces percibió todo el humor que había en su apurada situación y se echó a reír.

Edward fue hasta la bañera y se detuvo junto a ella. Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, exigió saber qué era lo que Isabella encontraba tan divertido.

Ahora Edward ya no llevaba su camisa. El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir desenfrenadamente. De pronto también se encontró sin respiración. ¡Oh, con qué facilidad podía llegar a excitarla su esposo!.

—Duermo junto a ti cada noche sin llevar nada de ropa encima, y realmente ahora no debería sentirme avergonzada. Por eso me estaba riendo— añadió con un encogimiento de hombros que casi la ahogó.

Luego se levantó y se volvió hacia su esposo, demostrándose tanto a sí misma como él que ya o encontraba nada de embarazoso en aquella situación.

Las gotitas de agua relucían sobre la piel. Las puntas de sus mechones se habían unido en una serie de húmedos rizos, y había una expresión traviesa en su rostro. Edward se inclinó sobre ella para besarla una vez, en lo alto de la coronilla, y luego volvió a besarla, ahora en el puntee de la nariz. Isabella tenía un aspecto tan magnífico y estaba haciendo tan noble esfuerzo para no mostrarse tímida ante él que Edward no había podido contenerse.

Cuando la vio estremecerse, Edward cogió el paño que Bree había dejado encima de una de las sillas. Envolvió a Isabella con él, la sacó de la bañera y la llevó hasta el hogar.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil delante de él con la espalda vuelta hacia el fuego. Luego cerró los ojos cuando el pecho de Edward se restregó contra sus senos. El calor de las llamas le calentaba los hombros, y la mirada llena de ternura de Edward daba calor a su corazón.

Se sentí adorada. La sensación era tan maravillosa que Isabella no protestó cuando Edward empezó a secarla. Al principio utilizó el paño para secarle la piel con suaves palmadas, pero cuando hubo terminando con su espalda tiró súbitamente de los extremos del paño hacia él hasta atraerla hacia su pecho. Y entones su boca tomó posesión de la de Isabella en un beso abrasador. Su lengua penetró en el tesoro que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Edward dejó caer el paño, le puso las manos en las nalgas y tiró suavemente de ella, elevándola hacia su dureza y el increíble calor que emanaba de él.

Isabella gimió de placer dentro de la boca de Edward mientras le acariciaba la lengua con la suya. Sus manos le acariciaba la lengua con la suya. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda, pero cuando las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzones, Edward se apartó abruptamente de ella.

—Llévame a la cama, Edward— suplicó Isabella.

Trató de capturar su boca con otro beso, pero Edward la eludió deliberadamente.

—A su debido tiempo, Isabella— le prometió con un susurro ronco. Besó la punta de su barbilla, y luego fue bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos—. Eres tan hermosa...— le dijo.

Quería saborearla toda. Edward acarició un pecho con la mano mientras rendía adoración l otro con la boca, chupándolo hasta que el pezón quedó convertido en una dura prominencia.

El contacto de su lengua era como terciopelo caliente. Isabella apenas si podía soportarlo. Cuando Edward se arrodilló y cubrió su vientre con besos húmedos y calientes, Isabella respiró hondo y luego olvidó exhalar el aire. Las manos de Edward le acariciaron los muslos y se movieron por entre ellos, llevándola al borde de la pérdida de control. Edward fu abriendo un sendero de besos a lo largo de la cicatriz e Isabella mientras sus manos proseguían con su dulce tormento, tocando, acariciando, adorando, hasta el calor que emanaba de ella.

La cogió por las caderas, y cuando su boca empezó a besar el suave montículo de rizos que había entre los muslos de Isabella, esta sintió cómo se le doblaban las rodillas.

Edward no la dejaba moverse. Su boca y su lengua saborearon la humedad que él había creado dentro de ella. Su esposa era tan dulce como la miel y tan embriagadora como el vino joven.

Isabella pensó que iba a morir de placer. Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en los omóplatos de Edward. Dejó escapar un suave gemido. Aquel primitivo sonido erótico casi volvió loco a Edward.

Fue inclinando lentamente a Isabella hasta dejarla en el suelo. La boca de Edward reclamó la de ella en el mismo instante en que los dedos de él se abrían paso a través de su apretada y húmeda vaina. Isabella se arqueó bajo la mano e Edward y gritó su nombre cuando el esplendor hizo erupción dentro de ella. Ola tras ola de un increíble placer se extendió por too su cuerpo y Edward la mantuvo apretada contra él durante toda esa experiencia, susurrándole palabras de amor mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Isabella se sentía como oro líquido en sus brazos y pensó decirle cuánto placer le estaba haciendo sentir, pero no parecía ser capaz de poder dejar de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a decirle nada.

Edward se apartó y se quitó rápidamente el resto de su ropa. Lego se acostó sobre la espalda y tiró de Isabella poniéndosela encima.

Sabía que se hallaba a punto de perder el control. Le separó las piernas tratando de ser lo menos brusco posible, y cuando Isabella estuvo montada a horcajadas encima de él, su mano empezó a acariciarla haciéndola enloquecer de nuevo. Isabella gimió su nombre mientras le suplicaba con las manos y la boca que pusiera fin a aquel tormento.

Edward le levantó las caderas y entró en ella con una poderosa acometida. Isabella se hallaba más que preparada para recibirlo.

Estaba tan increíblemente caliente, tan mojada, tan apretada...

Edward se dejó capturar por ella. Isabella arqueó la espalda hasta que lo rodeó a too él, y luego empezó a moverse, con lentos movimientos instintitos que enseguida hicieron enloquecer a Edward.

Se sentía tan débil como un escudero y tan poderosos como un señor de la guerra. Edward la agarró por las caderas, pidiéndole que se moviera con más energía.

Encontró la liberación antes que Isabella, pero el sonido y la sensación que emanaban de él le proporcionaron su propia y extática rendición.

Isabella se dejó caer sobre su pecho. Edward gimió, pero Isabella estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiado satisfecha para que se le ocurriera pedirle disculpas.

Luego trascurrieron largos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz e hablar. Los dedos de Isabella acariciaban el pecho de Edward. Le encantaba el tato e su apretado vello, la cálida lisura de su piel, su maravilloso aroma.

Isabella pensó que nunca lo había visto más arrogante. Edward la miraba con una expresión de inmensa satisfacción en la cara. Un mechón de cabellos había caído para quedar encima de su frente.

Isabella se disponía a levantar la mano para devolverlo a su sitio cuando Edward habló.

—Te amo, Isabella.

La mano de Isabella quedó suspendida en el aire entre ellos.

Luego abrió mucho los ojos, y fue entonces cuando Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

No era así como había planeado que ocurriera. Se suponía que era Isabella la que debía decirle que lo amaba. Edward sonrió ante su craso error mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ella se recuperase de la admisión que él acababa de hacerle y le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba.

Isabella no podía creer que él hubiera llegado a decirle aquellas palabras. En ese momento la expresión de Edward se volvió muy solemne, indicándole con ello que no podía haber hablado más en serio.

Entonces Isabella se echó a llorar. Edward no supo cómo interpretar aquella reacción.

—¿Estás llorando porque te he dicho que te amaba?— le preguntó.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No— susurró.

—¿Y entonces por qué te pones así? Acabo de darte placer, ¿no?

Realmente parecía estar un poco preocupado. Isabella se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas, dándole sin querer un codazo en el mentón mientras lo hacía.

—Me has dado mucho placer— le dijo—. Estoy tan asustada, Edward... No deberías amarme.

Edward suspiró. Decidió que tendría que esperar unos cuantos minutos más antes de obtener una explicación decente de ella, porque ahora Isabella se estaba estremeciendo demasiado violentamente para que le fuese posible hablar con coherencia.

Supo tener paciencia, pero una vez que la hubo llevado a la cama y estuvieron debajo de los cobertores, Isabella se acurrucó junto a él y no dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Por qué estás asustada?— le preguntó Edward—. ¿Tan terrible es que yo te ame?

Su voz estaba llena de ternura y eso hizo que Isabella volviera a echarse a llorar.

—No puede haber esperanza para nosotros, Edward. El rey...

—El rey nos dio su bendición, Isabella. Nuestro rey tendrá que aprobar este matrimonio.

Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que Isabella se sintió reconfortada por aquella inmensa confianza.

—Dime por qué piensas que el rey se pondrá de tu parte, Edward. Házmelo entender. No quiero estar asustada.

Edward volvió a suspirar.

—El rey Aro y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos muchachos. Aro tiene muchos defectos, pero ha demostrado ser un líder muy capaz. A ti no te cae bien debido a las historias que le has oído contar a tu tío, y tu tío solo refleja actitudes de su iglesia. El rey ha perdido el apoyo del clero porque se llevó muchos tesoros de sus monasterios. Además de eso, nunca se ha dado mucha prisa en reemplazar a ninguna iglesia oficial. El clero desprecia a nuestro rey porque éste no se inclina ante sus dictados.

—Pero ¿por qué piensas que...?

—No me interrumpas cuando te estoy instruyendo— dijo Edward, y luego suavizó su comentario con un delicado apretón—. Si bien no pretendo alardear de ello, lo cierto es que he ayudado a nuestro rey a unir a los escoceses y mantener una coexistencia pacífica. El rey sabe lo que valgo. Cuento con un ejército bien adiestrado al que pueda recurrir en un momento de necesidad, Isabella. El rey confía en mi lealtad. Yo nunca lo traicionaría, y eso el rey también lo sabe.

—Pero Edward, James es su amigo especial— intervino Isabella —. Jessica así me lo dijo, y también he oído rumores de labios de los amigos de mi tío.

—¿Quién es esa Jessica?

—Una de las sirvientas que le fueron asignadas a mi tío— respondió Isabella.

—Ah, entonces sin duda tiene que ser tan infalible como el Papa— replicó Edward—. ¿Es así como piensas?

—Por supuesto que no— musitó Isabella. Trató de volverse para mirar a Edward, pero este no la dejó moverse. Isabella volvió a acomodarse encima del hombro de su esposo y dijo—: Mi hermano incluso alardea del poder que tiene sobre Aro.

—Dime, esposa, qué es lo que quieres decir exactamente con eso de que James es su amigo especial— ordenó Edward.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza vehemente.

—No puedo decir esas palabras. Sería un pecado.

Edward suspiró con exasperación. Sabía de sobras cuáles eran las preferencias del rey, y ya hacía tiempo que había adivinado que James era algo más que un escribiente en la corte de Aro. Le sorprendía, sin embargo, que su inocente esposa dispusiera de tal conocimiento.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí acerca de esto, Edward, cuando te digo que se trata de un pacto pecaminoso entre mi hermano y nuestro rey.

—Eso no importará— replicó Edward—. No volveremos a hablar de este asunto, dado que parece hacerte sentir tan incómoda. Sé a qué te refieres con lo de especial, Isabella. Pero el rey no traicionará a sus barones. El honor está de mi parte en esta contienda.

—¿Estamos hablando por ventura del mismo honor que te ató a un poste en la fortaleza de James?— preguntó Isabella—. Tú eres tan honorable que confiaste en que James haría honor a la tregua temporal, ¿verdad?.

—El plan no podía estar mejor tramado— respondió Edward, y su voz rechinó sobre la oreja de Isabella—. Nunca confié en tu hermano.

—James podría haberte matado antes de que tus hombres consiguieran entrar en la fortaleza, Edward— replicó Isabella a su vez—. En lo que respecta a esa cuestión, podrías haber ido helándote poco a poco hasta morir de frío. Yo te salvé, por supuesto. El honor tuvo muy poco que ver con ello.

Edward no intentó discutir con ella. Isabella estaba equivocada, claro está, pero a Edward no le pareció que tuviera ninguna necesidad de hacerle ver su error.

—James me utilizará para hacerte daño.

Aquel comentario no tenía absolutamente ningún sentido.

—Isabella, no hay ningún solo barón en toda Inglaterra que no se haya enterado de lo que le ocurrió a Elisabeth. Si el rey le da la espalda a la verdad, habrá cometido su primer gran error de mi parte. Todos nos encontramos atados a nuestro señor por vínculos de honor, cierto, pero él también debe actuar con honor hacia cada uno de nosotros. De lo contrario nuestro juramento de lealtad no significa nada. Ten fe en mí, Isabella. James no puede ganar esta guerra. Confía en mí, esposa, en lo que respecta a saber qué es lo que hay que hacer.

Isabella estuvo reflexionando durante varios minutos en lo que le había dicho Edward y luego murmuró:

—Siempre he confiado en ti, desde aquella noche en que dormimos juntos dentro de tu tienda. Me prometiste que no me toarías mientras yo estaba dormida, y te creí.

El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Edward.

-¿Y ahora por fin te has dado cuenta de lo absurdo que era que el que pensara que yo podía aprovecharme de ti sin que tú llegaras a saberlo?

Isabella asintió.

—Tengo el sueño muy profundo, Edward— bromeó.

—Isabella, no voy a permitir que pases por alto el tema del que habíamos empezado a hablar. Acabo de jurarte que te amo. ¿No tienes nada que decirme a cambio?— preguntó, Edward.

—Gracias, esposo.

—¿Gracias?

Edward le gritó la palabra. Se le había agotado la paciencia. Se suponía que Isabella debía decirle lo mucho que le amaba, y el porqué demonios ella no sabía hacerlo lo llenaba de furia.

De pronto Isabella se encontró yaciendo sobre la espalda con su esposo alzándose sobre ella. El músculo que había junto a la mandíbula de Edward se flexionó, una clara indicación de la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Parecía hallarse preparado para entrar en combate.

Aquello no la intimidó en lo más mínimo. Isabella le acarició suavemente los hombros, y luego dejó que las palmas de sus manos fueran descendiendo lentamente por los brazos de Edward. Su cuerpo estaba rígido. Isabella podía sentir la fortaleza del acero bajo sus dedos, y no apartó la mirada de su esposo ni un solo instante mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Y aunque podía sentir el poder que había dentro de él, también podía ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Era un expresión que Isabella nunca había vito antes en él, pero aun así pudo reconocerla. Edward parecía estar realmente muy preocupado.

En cuanto Isabella lo obsequió con una sonrisa llena de ternura, Edward dejó de fruncir el ceño inmediatamente. Vio el destello que iluminaba los ojos de su esposa y respondió a él. Su cuerpo se relajó junto al de ella.

—¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?— quiso saber.

—No me estoy burlando de ti— le dijo Isabella—. Acabas de hacerme el don más maravilloso que se pueda imaginar, Edward. Estoy abrumada.

Él esperó en silencio para oír más.

—Eres el único hombre que ha llegado a decirme que me amaba— susurró Isabella. Una tenue arruga frunció su frente y añadió—: ¿Cómo podría no amarte a mi vez?

Parecía como si acabara de reparar en ese hecho por primera vez. El suspiro de exasperación que salió de los labios de Edward fue tan potente que poco faltó para que le separase los cabellos a Isabella.

—Entonces supongo que ha sido una suerte para mí que Jasper no te lo dijese primero— murmuró después.

—Lo hizo— anunció Isabella, sonriendo ante el respingo que causó su admisión—. Pero no he contado ese juramento de amor como el primero, porque no era del todo cierto. Tu hermano solo había sufrido un pequeño enamoramiento.

Isabella se estiró hacia arriba y besó a Edward. Luego le puso las manos en la cintura y se la apretó suavemente.

—Oh, Edward, hace tantísimo tiempo que te amo... ¡Qué tonta he sido al no darme cuenta antes! Aunque debo confesar que esta noche, cuando estábamos sentados junto al fuego con tu familia y tu invitado, me di cuenta de ello en ese preciso instante. Has hecho que mi persona por in valiera alfo, Edward. Ahora sé que te importo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú siempre has valido muchísimo, Isabella— le dijo—. Siempre.

Los ojos de Isabella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—El amor que sientes por mí es un auténtico milagro. Me capturaste para usarme en tu plan de vengarte de mi hermano. ¿No fue eso lo que hiciste?

—Cierto— admitió Edward.

—Y esa fue la razón por la que te casaste conmigo— afirmó Isabella, frunciendo súbitamente el ceño mientras miraba a su esposo—. Dime, ¿me amabas entonces?

—Yo pensaba que era deseo— respondió Edward—. Quería acostarme contigo— añadió con una sonrisa.

—Venganza y deseo— replicó Isabella a su vez—. Pobres razones en el mejor de los casos, Edward.

—Te has olvidado de la compasión— le informó Edward.

—¿Compasión? Supongo que lo que realmente quieres decir es que te di pena, ¿verdad?— preguntó Isabella, empezando a sentirse un poco irritada—. Santo Dios, ¿me amas porque te inspiro compasión?

—Amor mío, acabas e hacer una lista de todas las razones que fui dándome a mí mismo.

Isabella se sintió muy ofendida por su risa.

—Si tu amor se basa en el deseo, la compasión y la venganza entonces...

—Isabella— la interrumpió Edward, tratando de clamarla—, ¿Qué te dije antes de que nos fuéramos de la fortaleza de tu hermano? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Me dijiste que aquello había sido un ojo por ojo— replicó Isabella.

—Y tú me preguntaste si pertenecías a James. ¿Te acuerdas de cual fue mi respuesta?

—Sí, aunque no la entendí— dijo Isabella—. Dijiste que te pertenecía a ti.

—Me limité a responder la verdad— le dijo Edward, y la besó solo para librarla de aquella súbita expresión de sospecha.

—Sigo sin entenderlo— le dijo Isabella cuando Edward le hubo permitido volver a hablar.

—Yo tampoco lo entendí— dijo Edward—. Entonces pensé que te mantendría junto a mí, pero no se me ocurrió pesar en el matrimonio hasta más tarde. A decir verdad, Isabella, fue tu acto de bondad el que selló nuestro destino.

—¿De veras?

Los ojos de Isabella volvieron a llenarse de lágrima. La expresión que había en el rostro de Edward era tan cariñosa, tan tierna...

—Fue inevitable desde el momento en que me calentaste los pies, aunque tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que yo admitiera la verdad.

—Me llamaste boba— le dijo Isabella, sonriendo ante aquel recuerdo.

Aquel suave destello había vuelto a iluminar sus ojos. Ya no estaba furiosa con él. Edward había fingido sentirse muy ofendido por su observación solo para obtener una reacción por parte de ella.

—Yo nunca te llamé eso. Fue otra persona quien lo hizo, y ahora mismo lo retaré a batirse en duelo conmigo.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Fuiste tú, barón. Pero ya te he perdonado. Además, yo te he llamado muchas cosas feas.

—¿Lo has hecho? Nunca oí ni una sola de ellas— dijo Edward—. ¿Cuándo me llamaste todas esas cosas?

—Cuando me estabas dando la espalda, naturalmente.

Se la veía tan inocente que la sonrisa de Edward se acentuó.

—Uno de estos días, tu obsesión por decir la verdad terminará metiéndote en un buen lío— le dijo, y luego volvió a besarla antes de seguir hablando—. Pero yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte.

—De la misma manera en que yo siempre te protegeré a ti— le dijo Isabella—. E mi obligación como esposa.

Luego volvió a reír al ver la cara de incredulidad que estaba poniendo él.

—Oh, no me asustas— alardeó—. Ahora que tengo tu amor ya nunca volveré a tenerte miedo.

—Lo sé— dijo después.

El tono de abatimiento con el que había hablado hizo reír a Isabella.

—Y ahora quiero oír cómo vuelves a decirme que me amas— exigió Edward.

—Qué orden tan arrogante me das— susurró Isabella—. Te amo con todo mi corazón, Edward— Lo besó en el mentón—. Daría mi vida por ti, esposo— Le acarició el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua—. Y siempre te amaré.

Edward gruñó de placer y procedió a hacerle el amor despacio y con una inmensa dulzura.

.

.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí, amor mío?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

—Duérmete, Isabella. Ya casi ha amanecido.

Ella no quería dormir. Isabella no quería que aquella noche gloriosa terminara nunca, y empezó a menear deliberadamente la espalda sobre el estómago de Edward. Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron sobre las piernas de él.

—Por favor, dime exactamente cuándo fue.

Edward suspiró. Sabía que Isabella no se estaría quieta hasta que le respondiera.

—Hoy.

—¡Ja!— anunció Isabella.

—¿Ja, qué?— preguntó Edward.

—Por fin algo de lo que dices tiene un poco de sentido— le explicó Isabella.

—Pues tú no haces más que decir insensateces— replicó Edward a su vez.

—Eres tú quien ha estado comportándose de una manera impredecible durante todo el día. Si quiere que te diga la verdad, me tenías un poco preocupada. ¿Hoy cuándo?

—¿Cuándo qué?

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta exactamente e que me amabas?— preguntó Isabella, que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Cuando pensé que mi caballo iba a matarte.

—¿Sileno? ¿Pensaste que Sileno iba a hacerme daño?

Él oyó el asombro en su voz. Sonrió por encima de la coronilla de Isabella. Su esposa seguía sin tener ni idea del terror que le había hecho sentir.

—¿Edward?

A Edward le gustaba mucho la manera en que Isabella susurraba su nombre cuando quería algo de él. Era un sonido tierno, suplicante y terriblemente sensual.

—Has echado a perder mi corcel— le dijo—. Eso era lo que te estaba contando en la sala cuando te quedaste dormida encima de mi regazo.

—No lo he echado a perder— protestó Isabella—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido mostrarle cariño y ternura. El afecto no puede hacer ningún daño, ¿verdad?

—El afecto puede llegar a causar mi muerte si no me dejas descansar— respondió Edward con un bostezo—. Te has convertido en una moza realmente insaciable— añadió, fingiendo suspirar—. Me has dejado sin fuerzas.

—Gracias.

—Puedes disponer de Sileno para tu propio uso.

—¿Sileno? ¿Mío?— preguntó ella, súbitamente tan nerviosa e impaciente como una niña.

—Ahora el animal te es leal a ti. Has degradado a mi gran animal del rango de corcel al de cordero. Mi vida ya nunca volverá a ser la misma.

—¿Y en qué he cambiado exactamente tu vida, Edward?

Edward fingió no haber oído la pregunta de Isabella y la hizo volverse hasta dejarla de cara a él. Entonces la miró largamente y con fijeza.

—Y ahora escúchame bien, esposa mía— le dijo—. No montarás a Sileno hasta que no hayas recibido la instrucción adecuada. ¿Me has entendido?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no he recibido la instrucción adecuada?— preguntó Isabella. No la había recibido, por supuesto, pero aun así creía haber sabio ocultarle aquel defecto. Pero su esposo era más astuto de lo que se había imaginado.

—Tú limítate a prométemelo— le dijo Edward.

—Lo prometo.— Isabella ya había empezado a mordisquearse el labio inferior, cuando de pronto le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento que enseguida empezó a llenarla e preocupación—. No cambiarás de parecer por la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Ahora Sileno es tuyo.

—No estaba hablando de Sileno.

—¿Y entones de qué hablabas?

Parecía un poco preocupada. Edward frunció el ceño hasta que Isabella le susurró su miedo.

—No cambiarás e parecer acerca de que me amas, ¿verdad?.

—Nunca.

La besó para darle una prueba de su juramento, y después cerró los ojos y se acostó sobre la espalda, totalmente decido a dormirse. Estaba agotado.

—Esta noche no te has acordado de nadar en tu lago. Eso fue muy impredecible por tu parte.

Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, Isabella insistió.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque hace demasiado frío, maldita sea.

Era una respuesta muy razonable, pero resultaba bastante extraña proviniendo de Edward. Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Oh, cómo lo amaba!

—¿Edward? ¿Te gustó hacerme el amor junto al fuego? Ya sabes, cuando me besaste...¿allí?

Su voz sonó tímida, pero también llena de curiosidad.

—Sí, Isabella. Tu sabor es tan dulce como la miel.

El recuerdo del sabor de Isabella ya estaba volviendo a excitarlo profundamente, y Edward se asombró ante el deseo que podía llegar a sentir por su esposa.

Isabella se puso de lado y miró a Edward. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sonreía y tenía aspecto de sentirse muy satisfecho.

La mano de Isabella fue abriendo un lento sendero de caricias desde el mentón hasta el estómago de Edward.

—¿Y a mí me gustará tu sabor?— le preguntó en un susurro enronquecido.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responderle, Isabella se inclinó sobre él y le besó el ombligo, sonriendo cuando vio cómo se le contraían los músculos del estómago. Después la mano de Isabella fue descendiendo lentamente, moviéndose en una suave caricia que iba trazando un camino para que luego este fuera seguido por su boca y su lengua.

Edward dejó de respirar cuando la mano de Isabella tomó posesión de él.

—Estás tan duro, Edward, tan caliente...— le dijo ella—. Dame tu fuego.

Edward se olvidó de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el dormir y dejó que su esposa fuera tejiendo su mágico hechizo sobre él. Pensó que sin duda era el hombre más rico del mundo, y todo porque su esposa lo amaba.

Y luego ya no pudo pensar.

_**espero que no les haya resultado largo el cap… como pueden ver la cosa se pone calentita...jejejeje…ya estoy recuperada así que me voy a trabajar... muchas gracias a todas de corazon... un besazo... enorme. muakis.  
**_


	18. El Padre Laurence

_**El P**__**adre Laurance**_

_._

_._

_._

Los rigurosos días del invierno llegaron con unas temperaturas terriblemente bajas debido a un vendaval que hizo presa en los campos con sus gélidas mandíbulas cubiertas de escarcha. El invierno parecía prometer que mantendría atrapado al mundo en su glacial esplendor durante toda la eternidad cuando aquella delicada doncella, la primavera, se presentó de pronto trayendo consigo su propia promesa. Llevaba en don del renacimiento, envuelto en el cálido resplandor del sol. Sintiéndose seducido por aquella promesa, el viento enseguida perdió su filo estremecedor y se convirtió mágicamente en unas suaves brisas.

Los árboles fueron los primeros en mostrar el cumplimiento de la promesa. Las ramas dejaron de ser quebradizas y pasaron a volverse maleables, para luego agitarse con un grácil movimiento en cuanto las incitaba la brisa. Frágiles brotes y verdes hojas engrosaban cada una de ellas. Semillas olvidadas, que habían sido hundidas en las profundidades de la tierra por la advertencia de los primeros fríos del otoño, florecieron de pronto en un estallido de color y fragancia, o bastante embriagadoras para atraer a las vanidosas abejas de la miel que zumbaban de un lado a otro.

Fue un tiempo realmente mágico para Isabella. ¡Y había tanta alegría en el hecho de amar a Edward! A ella le parecía un milagro que Edward la amara. Las primeras semanas después de su declaración, Isabella se había sentido un poco inquieta y le preocupaba pensar que Edward pudiera llegar a hartarse de ella. Hizo cuanto pudo para complacerlo, pero aun así la inevitable discusión acabó teniendo lugar de todas maneras. Un simple malentendido que habría podido resolverse muy fácilmente terminó fuera de toda proporción por el mal humor de Edward y el cansancio de Isabella.

A decir verdad, después Isabella ni siquiera podría recordar qué fue lo que había dado origen a la discusión. Lo único que recordaba el hecho de que Edward le había gritado. Entonces ella se había retirado inmediatamente detrás de la máscara de compostura que la mantenía a salvo, pero su esposo no tardó demasiado en hacer que aquella tranquilidad tan duramente perfeccionada desapareciese por completo de ella. Isabella se echó a llorar, le dijo a Edward que obviamente ya no la amaba, y luego corrió a la torre.

Edward fue tras ella. Todavía gritaba, pero ahora el tema había pasado a ser el molesto hábito que tenía Isabella de saltar a conclusiones incorrectas. Cuando Isabella comprendió que lo que realmente había puesto tan furioso a Edward era el hecho de que ella pensara que él había podido dejar de amarla, enseguida dejaron de importarle los gritos que soltaba o aquel feroz fruncimiento de ceño suyo. Después de todo, Edward le estaba chillando que la amaba.

Isabella había aprendido una lección muy importante aquella noche, y ahora por fin sabía que no había nada de malo en responder a los gritos gritando. Todas las reglas habían ido cambiando bruscamente para ella desde que conoció a los Masen. La libertad de que se les permitía gozar ahora había abierto las puertas a todas sus emociones. Isabella ya no tenía por qué contenerse en todo momento. Cuando le apetecía reír, reía. Y cuando tenía ganas de chillar, chillaba, aunque intentaba mantener unas maneras lo más dignas posibles en una dama.

Isabella también se había dado cuenta de que ella misma estaba empezando a adquirir algunas de las características propias de su esposo.

Había una cierta seguridad en el hecho de ser predecible, e Isabella estaba empezando a odiar el cambio tanto como lo odiaba Edward. Cuando Jasper y Emmett partieron para ofrecer sus cuarenta días a su señor, Isabella hizo que todos aquellos que se encontraban lo bastante cerca de ella para poder oírla gritar supieran de su disgusto.

Edward le hizo ver la inconsistencia de su razonamiento, e incluso llegó a recordarle que antes se había mostrado a favor de que se les otorgara más responsabilidades a sus hermanos. Isabella, sin embargo, no quería avenirse a razones. Se había convertido en una gallina clueca y quería que todos los Masen permanecieran allí donde ella pudiera tenerlos visibles.

Edward entendía a su esposa mucho mejor de lo que ella lo entendía a él. Los hermanos de Edward y Elisabeth se habían convertido en miembros de la familia de Isabella. Ella había estado sola durante tantos años que el placer de tener a su alrededor a tantas personas que la querían y siempre estaban pendientes de ella resultaba demasiado reconfortante para que pudiera ser aceptado sin ninguna protesta.

También era una pacificadora. Isabella interfería constantemente en cuanto le parecía que se estaba abusando de alguien. Era la protectora de cada uno, y aun así se asombraba cuando alguien trataba de protegerla a ella.

A decir verdad, Isabella seguía sin entender cuál era su auténtica valía. Edward sabía que a ella le parecía un milagro que él la amara. Edward no era un hombre muy dado a proclamar sus sentimientos, pero enseguida reparó en que Isabella necesitaba oír con frecuencia su juramento de amor. El pasado de su esposa hacía que siempre hubiera presente en ella una sensación subyacente de miedo e inseguridad, y Edward ya había aceptado el hecho de que Isabella necesitaría algún tiempo para ir adquiriendo confianza en sus propias capacidades.

Los días que pasaba con su nueva esposa hubieran sido realmente idílicos si Elisabeth no hubiera estado tan resuelta a volverlos locos a todos. Edward se esforzaba por mantener una actitud general de simpatía hacia su hermana, pero la manera en que se estaba comportando Elisabeth bastaba para hacerle sentir el deseo secreto de estrangularla.

Cometió el error de contarle a Isabella los sentimientos que inspiraba en el la conducta de Elisabeth. Su esposa sugirió a Edward que aprendiera a tener un poco más de compasión, y por qué en el nombre de Dios podía querer ella que él hiciera tal cosa era un enigma que demostró estar más allá de la comprensión de Edward.

Isabella lo había acusado de ser incapaz de sentir aprecio por nadie, pero en realidad ocurría precisamente lo contrario. Edward sentía muchísimo aprecio por el barón Garrett. Su amigo tenía la paciencia de Job y la resistencia del acero forjado.

Elisabeth estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para disuadir a su pretendiente. Se burlaba, gritaba, lloraba. Nada de todo ello parecía tener la menor importancia. Garrett no se dejaba apartar de su singular meta de conquistarla. Edward pensaba que Garrett era o tan terco como un asno o tan estúpido como un toro. De hecho incluso cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera un poco de ambas cosas.

Edward no podía evitar admirar a Garrett. Semejante determinación era digna de encomio. Especialmente cuando uno consideraba que el tesoro detrás del que andaba Garrett se había convertido en una arpía que no paraba de gritar.

Edward realmente hubiese preferido ignorar toda aquella situación. Isabella, sin embargo, no le permitiría disfrutar de semejante privilegio. Lo arrastraba constantemente a tomar parte de las disputas familiares, explicándole que tenía el deber de arreglar las cosas.

Le explicó, muy tranquila y sin inmutarse, que podía ser señor y hermano a la vez, pero que todas esas tonterías de mantener una actitud fría y distante hacia su familia no eran más que un hábito del pasado del cual debía librarse.

Isabella también le dijo que podía conservar respeto de sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que se ganaba su amistad. Edward no intentó discutir con ella. Bien sabía Dios que desde que se casaron él no había conseguido salir vencedor de una sola discusión.

En aquel caso, no obstante, Isabella había estado en lo cierto. Edward no se molestó en decírselo, claro está, sabiendo que entonces le señalaría inmediatamente algún otro "hábito" del que debiera prescindir.

Empezó a cenar con su familia cada noche porque sabía que eso complacería a Isabella, y entonces descubrió que encontraba un cierto placer en la experiencia. Durante las cenas siempre se hablaba de distintos temas, y luego disfrutaba con los animados debates que se derivaban de ello. Sus dos hermanos eran hombres sagaces e inteligentes, y no tuvo que transcurrir mucho tiempo para que Edward empezara a valorar las sugerencias que le iban haciendo ambos.

Edward fue haciendo desaparecer poco a poco todas las barreras que había levantado para separarse a sí mismo de su familia, y al hacerlo descubrió que las recompensas eran mucho más grandes que el esfuerzo.

Su padre había estado equivocado. Ahora Edward lo sabía. Su padre podía haber regido todo rígidamente con el fin de proteger su posición como señor de las tierras. Quizá pensaba que mostrarles afecto a sus hijos le haría perder el respeto de éstos. Edward no estaba demasiado seguro de cuál había sido el razonamiento de su padre. Solo sabía que él ya no tenía por qué seguir las viejas costumbres.

Tenía que agradecerle su cambio de actitud a su esposa. Isabella le había enseñado que el miedo y el respeto no tenían por qué ir de la mano. Aquello resultaba bastante irónico, desde luego. Isabella le había mostrado cómo podía llegar a ser un hermano para Jasper, Emmett y Elisabeth. Sí, ella lo había arrastrado al interior del círculo familiar.

Edward siguió manteniendo el mismo programa de actividades con sus hombres, pero pasó a reservar una hora cada tarde para instruir a su esposa en la manera apropiada de montar. Isabella aprendía deprisa, y Edward no tardó en permitirle montar a Sileno hasta la pequeña colina que se alzaba fuera de los muros. Iba detrás de ella, naturalmente, como precaución. Y gruñía, también, ante la terca costumbre de su esposa de llevarle comida a su lobo imaginario.

Isabella pidió que le explicara por qué un lado de la colina estaba desnudo en tanto que el otro era un bosque de árboles y espesura.

Edward le explicó que todos los árboles habían sido cortados en el lado de la colina que daba a la fortaleza. El vigía no podía ver más allá de la cima, por lo que no era necesario cortar los árboles que crecían en el otro lado. Quienquiera que quisiese entrar en el hogar de Edward antes tendría que coronar la primera loma, y entonces el vigía podría ver si era amigo o enemigo. Y si se trataba de un enemigo, los arqueros dispondrían de blancos fáciles sin la arboleda para proporcionar cobijo y lugares donde esconderse.

Su explicación dejó muy asombrada a Isabella, porque ahora le parecía que todo cuanto hacía Edward siempre tenía algo que ver con la protección. Entonces el sacudió la cabeza e hizo ver a su esposa que la protección era su responsabilidad como señor de Masen.

Isabella sonrió ante el sermón de Edward. El también se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas.

Edward sabía que Isabella estaba preocupada por el futuro de ambos. Seguía sin gustarle que se le recordara a su hermano, y ahora todos intentaban no sacar a relucir su nombre en la conversación. Como Edward no parecía ser capaz de convencer a Isabella de que todo iría bien, ambos evitaban hablar del tema.

La primavera fue una época de revelación para Edward. Tuvo que dejar a Isabella durante casi un mes debido a asuntos muy acuciantes, y cuando regresó, su esposa lloró de felicidad. Pasaron toda la noche despiertos, amándose apasionadamente el uno al otro, y habrían pasado todo el día siguiente en la cama si las cuestiones domésticas no se hubieran entrometido.

Isabella odiaba que Edward tuviera que dejarla. El lo odiaba tanto como ella, y aunque nunca se lo diría a Isabella, sus pensamientos se veían consumidos por el anhelo de volver junto a ella.

La primavera dejó tras de sí su capa de flores y rayos de sol. Los cálidos días del verano por fin llegaron a las tierras de Masen.

Ahora viajar resultaba más fácil. Edward sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se le llamara a comparecer ante su rey, y mantuvo sus preocupaciones ocultas a Isabella mientras iba reuniendo discretamente a sus soldados.

El barón Garrett regresó a Masen durante los últimos días de junio para llevar a cabo otro intento de ganarse a Elisabeth. Edward recibió a su amigo en el patio. Cada uno tenía nuevas importantes que comunicar al otro. Edward acababa e recibir un mensajero y había aceptado una misiva que llevaba el sello del rey. El barón de Masen podía leer, un hecho del que su esposa no se hallaba al corriente, y la carta que acababa de leer hizo que se mostrara un poco brusco. Se encontraba demasiado preocupado para que pudiese darle la bienvenida a Garrett como era debido.

Garrett parecía hallarse en un estado de ánimo bastante similar al suyo. Después de haber saludado a Edward con una breve reverencia, entregó las riendas de su corcel al joven Mike y se volvió nuevamente hacia Edward.

—Acabo de volver de ver a los Clares –anunció hablando en voz baja.

Edward llamó a Anthony con una seña.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y me gustaría que Anthony tomara parte de la conversación –le explicó a Garrett.

Garrett asintió.

—Le estaba diciendo a Edward que acabo de regresar de la mansión de los Clare –repitió—. El hermano del rey, Marcus, también se encontraba allí. Me hizo muchas preguntas acerca de ti, Edward.

Los tres hombres echaron a andar lentamente hacia la sala.

—Creo que Marcus estaba intentando determinar cuál sería tu postura en el caso de que él llegara a convertirse en nuestro rey –confesó Garrett.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué preguntas te hizo? – quiso saber.

—La conversación transcurrió con suma cautela. Era como si todos hubieran tenido acceso a alguna información de la cual yo carecía. Me temo que no estoy siendo muy claro, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

—¿Hay necesidad de defender a Aro? ¿Piensas que Marcus podría llegar a desafiarlo?

—No –respondió Garrett, y su tono no pudo ser más enfático—. Pero sí que lo encontré bastante extraño. Tú no habías sido invitado, y sin embargo todas las preguntas que me hicieron eran acerca de ti.

—¿Eran preguntas acerca de mi lealtad?

—Tu lealtad nunca ha estado en tela de juicio –respondió Garrett—. Pero mandas un ejército de los mejores combatientes que hay en Inglaterra, Edward. No te costaría mucho desafiar a nuestro rey si se te pasara por la cabeza hacerlo.

—¿Marcus piensa que yo podría volverme contra mi monarca? –preguntó Edward, claramente asombrado por la posibilidad.

—No, Edward. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un hombre de honor. Con todo, no le vi demasiado sentido a la reunión. Había una atmósfera extrañamente tensa –Garrett se encogió de hombros y luego dijo—: Marcus te admira, aunque pude darme cuenta de que estaba preocupado por algo. Solo Dios sabe que sería.

Los tres hombres subieron por el tramo de escalones que llevaba a la sala principal. Isabella estaba de pie junto a la mesa en la que comían, poniendo bien un ramillete de flores silvestres dentro de una gruesa jarra.

Tres niñitos se hallaban en el suelo junto a ella, comiendo tartas.

Isabella alzó la mirada cuando oyó llegar a los hombres, y sonrió al ver que Garrett volvía a visitarlos. Luego saludó a los tres con una reverencia.

—La cena estará lista dentro de una hora –les dijo—. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Garrett. ¿Verdad que sí, Anthony? Elisabeth se mostrará muy complacida.

Los tres hombres rieron a carcajadas.

—Os estoy diciendo la verdad –insistió Isabella, y se volvió hacia los niños—. Id a terminar vuestras golosinas fuera. Quil, haz el favor de ir a buscar a lady Elisabeth. Dile que tiene un invitado. ¿Podrás acordarte de que te he encargado una labor importante? –le preguntó.

Los niños se apresuraron a levantarse y salieron corriendo de la habitación. De pronto Quil se volvió hacia Isabella y le rodeó las piernas con los brazos. Edward vio cómo su esposa se agarraba a la mesa con una mano y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Quil con la otra.

Su dulzura lo llenó de emoción. Todos los niños querían mucho a Isabella y la seguían adondequiera que fuese. Cada uno de ellos anhelaba recibir sus sonrisas y sus palabras de elogio, y ninguno de los pequeños se veía decepcionado jamás. Isabella conocía a cada uno de ellos por su nombre, un logro realmente considerable teniendo en cuenta que había más de cincuenta niños viviendo dentro de la fortaleza con sus padres.

Cuando Quil finalmente hubo soltado a la esposa de Edward y echó a correr hacia la entrada, el vestido de Isabella había quedado con las manchas dejadas por la cara del niño.

Isabella bajó la mirada hacia el vestido y suspiró.

Luego llamó al niño.

—Quil, te has vuelto a olvidar de inclinarte ante tu señor –le dijo.

El pequeño se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y efectuó una torpe reverencia. Edward asintió. El niño sonrió y se fue corriendo de nuevo.

—¿De quién son esos niños? –pregunto Garrett.

-Son hijos de la servidumbre –respondió Edward—. Siguen a mi esposa.

Un grito de congoja interrumpió su conversación. Edward y Garrett suspiraron al unísono. Era evidente que Quil acababa de informar a Elisabeth de la llegada de Garrett.

—No frunzas el ceño de esa manera Garrett –dijo Isabella—. Elisabeth ha estado rondado por la casa como un alma en pena desde la última vez que te fuiste. Creo que te echaba de menos. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Anthony?

La expresión que apareció en el rostro de su vasallo indicó a Edward que no estaba nada de acuerdo con Isabella, y rió cuando Anthony dijo:

—Si eso es lo que pensáis, entonces admitiré que hay una remota posibilidad de que así fuera.

Garrett sonrió.

—Ya veo que estás siendo muy diplomático, ¿verdad Anthony?

—Es lo que mi señora espera de mí, y no quiero que se lleve una decepción –anunció Anthony.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto, Isabella –dijo Garrett. Se sentó a la mesa junto a Edward y Anthony. Isabella le ofreció una copa de vino y Garrett bebió un largo trago—. ¿Jasper y Emmett están aquí? –preguntó después.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Cogió la copa de vino que le estaba ofreciendo Isabella, pero no le soltó la mano. Isabella se apoyó en su costado y le sonrió.

—Edward. El padre Laurance por fin va a decir misa para nosotros –anunció Isabella, y luego se volvió hacia Garrett para explicar su observación—. El sacerdote se quemó las manos justo después de que nos hubiera casado a Edward y a mí. El pobre hombre ha tardado muchísimo en curarse. Fue un accidente terrible, aunque el padre Laurance no ha explicado como ocurrió exactamente.

—Si el padre Lawrence hubiera permitido que Emmett se ocupara de sus quemaduras, entonces no habría tardado tanto tiempo en curarse –observó Anthony—. Ahora Emmett no se encuentra aquí, naturalmente –añadió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—He estado pensando en tener unas palabras con el padre Lawrence —musitó Edward.

—¿No te agrada ese hombre? –preguntó Garrett.

—No.

El comentario de su esposo dejó bastante sorprendida a Isabella.

—Nunca lo has tenido cerca, Edward. ¿Cómo puede agradarte o desagradarte? Apenas si lo conoces.

—Ese sacerdote no cumple con sus deberes, Isabella. Se esconde en su capilla. Es demasiado tímido para mi gusto.

—No sabía que fueras un hombre tan religioso –intervino Garrett.

—No lo es –comentó Anthony.

—Edward solo quiere que el padre Lawrence haga aquello para lo que fue enviado aquí –dijo Isabella, extendiendo la mano y volviendo a llenar con más vino la copa de Anthony.

—Ese hombre me insulta –anunció Edward—. Esta mañana llegó un mensaje que traía una misiva de su monasterio. He solicitado su sustitución. Isabella escribió la petición para mí –concluyó con tono altanero.

Isabella le empujó el brazo con el codo, faltando poco para que volcara su copa de vino al hacerlo. Edward sabía que ella no quería que le contara a nadie que su esposa podía leer o escribir. Le sonrió divertido de Isabella se avergonzara de un talento tan notable.

—¿Qué decía la misiva? –preguntó Isabella.

—No lo sé –respondió Edward—. Tenía otros asuntos más acuciantes que atender, esposa. Eso puede esperar hasta después de la cena.

Entonces otro alarido interrumpió la conversación. Resultaba evidente que Elisabeth estaba consiguiendo ponerse realmente fuera de sí.

—Isabella, por el amor de Dios, ve y haz que Elisabeth cese en sus gritos. Estoy empezando a temer tus visitas, Garrett –le dijo Edward a su amigo.

Isabella se apresuró a suavizar el rechazo.

—Mi esposo no pretendía ser descortés –le dijo a Garrett —. Tiene muchos asuntos importantes en los que pensar.

Edward suspiró, prolongando el sonido durante el tiempo suficiente para que su esposa se volviera a mirarlo.

—No hace falta que excuses mi conducta, Ahora ve a ocuparte de Elisabeth.

Isabella asintió.

—También invitaré a nuestra mesa al padre Lawrence para que cene con nosotros –le dijo a Edward—. No vendrá, pero lo invitaré de todas maneras. Si nos concede su presencia, te ruego que seas amable con el pobre hombre hasta que la cena haya terminado. Luego puedes gritarle todo lo que quieras.

Las palabras escogidas correspondían a una petición, pero habían sido articuladas en el tono de una orden. Edward miró a Isabella y frunció el ceño. Ella le sonrió.

En cuanto Isabella hubo salido de la sala, Garrett murmuró en voz muy baja:

—Nuestro rey ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

—Estoy listo –respondió Edward.

—Iré contigo cuando llegue la petición –dijo Garrett.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que no puedes creer que nuestro rey vaya a ignorar tu matrimonio, Edward –le dijo Garrett—. Tendrás que dar alguna justificación a tus acciones. Y yo tengo tanto derecho a desafiar a James como tú, quizá más incluso. Estoy decidido a matar a ese bastardo.

—A media Inglaterra le gustaría matarlo –intervino Anthony.

—La petición ya ha llegado –comentó Edward, hablando en un tono tan apacible y lleno de calma que Garrett y Anthony tardaron un momento en reaccionar.

—¿Cuándo? –quiso saber Garrett.

—Justo antes de que llegaras tú –respondió Edward.

—¿Cuándo partimos? –preguntó Anthony.

—El rey me ordena que parta inmediatamente hacia Londres –dijo Edward —. Pasado mañana será lo bastante pronto. Esta vez tú no vendrás conmigo, Anthony.

El vasallo no mostró ninguna reacción visible a la decisión de su señor. Se había quedado un poco perplejo, no obstante, porque lo normal era que cabalgara junto a su señor.

—¿Te levarás contigo a Isabella? –le preguntó Garrett.

—No, Isabella estará más segura aquí.

—¿De la ira del rey o de James?

—De la de James. El rey la protegería.

—Tu fe es mayor que la mía –admitió Garrett.

Edward volvió la mirada hacia Anthony.

—Dejo mi mayor tesoro en tus manos, Anthony. Todo esto podría ser una trampa.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Garrett

—Que James tiene acceso al sello del rey. Las instrucciones que hay en la misiva no fueron dadas por la voz del rey. Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo.

—¿A cuántos hombres te llevarás y cuántos dejarás aquí para que cuiden a Isabella? –preguntó Anthony. Ya estaba pensando en la protección de la fortaleza—. Esto podría ser un plan para alejarte de aquí permitiendo así que James pudiera atacar. Estoy pensando que él sabe que no te llevarás contigo a Isabella.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, ya he pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Ahora solo tengo cien hombres conmigo –intervino Garrett—. Los dejaré aquí, con Anthony, si ese es tu deseo, Edward.

Garrett y Anthony empezaron a hablar de la cuestión de los efectivos mientras Edward se levantó, se dirigió hacia el fuego y se detuvo delante de él. Entonces dio la casualidad de que se volvió con el tiempo justo de ver doblar la esquina a Isabella. Probablemente iba a hablarle al padre Lawrence, pensó. El niñito Quil, se había agarrado a sus faldas y corría junto a ella para no quedarse atrás.

Edward dejó de pensar en su esposa cuando Anthony y Garrett se reunieron nuevamente con él, y luego transcurrieron sus buenos diez minutos dedicados a un acalorado debate sobre la defensa de la fortaleza de Masen. Anthony y Garrett trajeron un par de sillas, y Edward también se sentó en el asiento que Isabella había declarado le pertenecía a él.

De pronto, Quil entró corriendo en la sala. El niño se detuvo con un súbito patinazo cuando vio a Edward. Quil lucía una expresión de intenso terror en los ojos.

Edward pensó que parecía como si acabara de ver al diablo. No apartó ni un solo instante su mirada del niño. Quil fue tímidamente hacia el asiento de Edward y terminó deteniéndose junto a él.

Anthony abrió la boca para formularle una pregunta a Edward, pero entonces su barón levantó una mano pidiéndole que guardara silencio.

Edward se volvió en su asiento hasta quedar de cara al niño, luego se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo señas a Quil de que se acercara. Quil empezó a gimotear, pero finalmente se deslizó entre las piernas de Edward y empezó a chuparse el pulgar mientras alzaba la mirada hacia su señor.

A Edward se le estaba agotando la paciencia. De pronto Quil se sacó el pulgar de la boca y murmuró:

—El le está pegando.

Edward saltó de su asiento, haciéndolo volcar, y ya había cruzado la mitad de la sala antes de que Garrett y Anthony supieran qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Garrett a Anthony cuando el vasallo echó a correr detrás de su señor.

Garrett fue el último en contraer el miedo.

—¡Isabella!

Anthony había gritado su nombre. Garrett se levantó de un salto y echó a correr detrás de Anthony. Su espada ya estaba desenvainada antes de que llegara a los escalones.

Edward fue el primero en llegar al la capilla. La puerta había sido asegurada para impedirle el paso, pero solo necesitó un espacio para hacerla pedazos. La rabia le había dado nuevas fuerzas.

El ruido que hizo alertó al padre Lawrence. Cuando Edward entró en el vestíbulo, el sacerdote ya estaba usando a Isabella como su escudo. La sostenía delante de él y dirigía la punta de una daga hacia un lado de su cuello.

Edward no miró a Isabella. No se atrevía a hacerlo, porque su rabia haría explosión en el mismo instante en que lo hiciera. Mantuvo su atención totalmente concentrada en el demente que lo estaba desafiando.

—¡Acércate un poco más y le cortaré el cuello! –gritó el sacerdote, retrocediendo lentamente mientras medio arrastraba a su rehén y medio tiraba de ella.

Cada paso que el sacerdote daba en su retirada era compensado por Edward con un paso hacia delante.

El sacerdote fue retrocediendo lentamente hacia una mesita cuadrada que estaba llena de velas encendidas.

Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás, obviamente calculando la distancia que había que recorrer alrededor del obstáculo hasta poder llegar a la lateral, aquel fue el error de cálculo que había estado esperando Edward.

Entonces atacó. Edward apartó el cuchillo del rostro de Isabella, obligando al lado romo de la hoja a que atravesara el cuello del sacerdote en un veloz y mortífero movimiento. El sacerdote se vio súbitamente impulsado hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que Edward liberaba a Isabella de su presa con un brusco tirón.

El padre Laurance ya estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el suelo.

La mesa chocó con la pared del fondo con un impacto que hizo caer las velas. Las llamas empezaron a lamer inmediatamente la madera reseca.

Edward no prestó ninguna atención al fuego. Levantó delicadamente del suelo a Isabella tomándola en sus brazos, y su esposa se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Has tardado una eternidad en llegar –susurró junto a su cuello. Su voz sonó entrecortada, y estaba llorando suavemente.

Edward hizo una profunda inspiración de aire, tratando de calmarse. Estaba intentando librarse de su ira para así poder ser suave y cariñoso con Isabella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —logró preguntar finalmente, aunque su voz sonó tan áspera como la furia que sentía.

—He visto momentos mejores —murmuró Isabella.

Lo irónico de su respuesta calmó a Edward. Entonces Isabella alzó la mirada hacia él. Cuando Edward vio los daños que había sufrido el rostro de su esposa, volvió a enfurecerse. El ojo izquierdo de Isabella ya se hallaba hinchado. Una de las comisuras de su boca estaba ensangrentada y había numerosos arañazos en su cuello.

Edward quiso poder volver a matar al sacerdote, e Isabella pudo sentir el estremecimiento que recorrió todo el cuerpo de su esposo. Los ojos de Edward reflejaban la ira que sentía. Isabella alzó la mano hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos.

—Ya ha terminado, Edward.

Garrett y Anthony entraron corriendo en la iglesia. Garrett vio el fuego y salió fuera inmediatamente, corriendo mientras gritaba una orden pidiendo ayuda a los hombres que ya habían empezado a reunirse.

Anthony se quedó junto a su señor. Cuando Edward dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el hueco de la puerta, Anthony apartó de su camino uno de los tablones, el único vestigio de esta que Edward no había destruido.

Isabella podía ver lo preocupado que estaba Anthony. El vasallo fruncía el ceño tan sombríamente como lo estaba haciendo Edward. Trató de tranquilizarlo, de hacerle saber que todavía se encontraba entera.

—¿Te has fijado en lo mucho que le gusta a mi esposo andar a través de las puertas, Anthony?—le preguntó.

Anthony pareció quedar estupefacto por un instante, y luego una lenta sonrisa fue iluminando su rostro.

Edward se inclinó, protegiendo la cabeza de Isabella mientras pasaba por el hueco de la puerta. Ella apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. No fue hasta que hubieron llegado a las puertas del castillo cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de que aún estaba llorando. Un residuo del miedo que acababa de pasar, pensó con un estremecimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Edward, a Isabella habían empezado a castañetearle los dientes.

Edward la envolvió en mantas y la sostuvo encima de su regazo mientras atendía su rostro amoratado.

Estaba sudando debido al calor del fuego que había encendido para Isabella en la chimenea.

—¿Edward? ¿Viste la mirada de locura que había en sus ojos? —preguntó ella, y el recuerdo la hizo estremecer—. Iba a... ¿Edward? ¿Todavía me amarías si el me hubiera violado?

—No hables, amor mío —la calmó Edward—. Siempre te amaré. Qué pregunta más tonta se te ha ocurrido hacerme.

Isabella se sintió reconfortada por la brusquedad de su respuesta y descansó en silencio sobre el pecho de Edward durante varios minutos. Había muchas cosas que tenía que decirle, y necesitaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para cumplir con aquel deber.

Edward ya estaba pensando que quizá se hubiera quedado dormida, cuando de pronto Isabella balbuceó:

—Fue enviado aquí para matarme.

Isabella se volvió entre sus brazos hasta quedar vuelta de cara a él. La expresión que había en los ojos de Edward volvió a dejarla helada.

—¿Fue enviado?

Su esposo había hablado en voz muy baja, e Isabella pensó que podía estar tratando de mantener oculta la ira que sentía. No estaba dando resultado, pero ella no podía decirle eso.

—Fui a la iglesia para decirle al padre Laurance que estaba invitado a cenar —le explicó—. Lo pillé desprevenido, porque no llevaba sus hábitos. Iba vestido igual que un campesino, pero naturalmente tú también tienes que haberte dado cuenta de eso. El caso es que sus manos tampoco estaban cubiertas de vendajes.

—El resto —pidió Edward cuando Isabella lo miró de aquella manera tan expectante.

—No había ninguna cicatriz —dijo ella—. Se suponía que el sacerdote se había quemado las manos, acuérdate. El padre Laurance no podía decir misa debido a todo el daño que se había hecho en las manos cuando se las quemó. Solo que no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

Edward asintió para que su esposa siguiera hablando.

—No dije nada acerca de sus manos –prosiguió Isabella—. Fingí que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero pensé acordarme de ello para decírtelo luego.

Bueno, le dije que acabábamos de recibir una carta de su monasterio y que querías hablar con él después de la cena. Ese fue mi gran error, aunque en ese momento no supe por qué —añadió—. Entonces el sacerdote se puso furioso. Me dijo que era James quien lo había enviado aquí. Su misión consistía en matarme si el rey llegaba a concederte su favor en vez de concedérselo a James. Edward, ¿cómo es posible que un hombre de Dios tenga el alma de un demonio? Supongo que el padre Laurance sabía que su juego había terminado. Me dijo que iba a huir de aquí, pero no antes de haberme matado.

Isabella volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Edward.

—¿ Estabas asustado, Edward ? —le preguntó después, hablando en un suave susurro.

—Yo nunca me asusto —respondió él secamente. La traición del sacerdote lo había encolerizado hasta tal punto que apenas si podía concentrarse.

La brusca afirmación de su esposo hizo sonreír a Isabella.

—Lo que quería preguntarte era si estabas preocupado, no asustado —se corrigió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar a un lado su ira. Ahora Isabella necesitaba que la tranquilizara—. ¿Preocupado? Por todos los diablos, Isabella, estaba furioso.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta de que estabas furioso —respondió Isabella—. Cuando estabas acechando a mi captor me recordaste a mi lobo.

Edward dejó que se incorporara para así poder besarla. Fue muy delicado y suave, porque los labios de Isabella se hallaban demasiado hinchados para que pudiesen permitir una auténtica pasión.

Isabella se levantó de su regazo. Cogiéndolo de la mano, tiró suavemente de ella hasta que Edward se puso en pie y la siguió a través de la habitación. Entonces Isabella se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano sobre el espacio libre que había junto a ella.

Edward se quitó la túnica. El calor que hacía en la habitación lo había dejado empapado en sudor. Se sentó junto a su esposa, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Bien sabía Dios que Edward creía tener más necesidad de decir aquellas palabras que la que tenía ella de escucharlas.

—¿Pasaste mucho miedo, Isabella? —le preguntó.

—Un poco —replicó Isabella.

Se hubiese encogido de hombros, pero el peso del brazo de Edward no habría permitido el gesto. Isabella mantenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y estaba trazando círculos alrededor del muslo de Edward, en lo que él supuso era un intento de distraerlo.

—¿Solo un poco ? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, yo sabía que vendrías —dijo Isabella—, así que no estaba terriblemente asustada. Aun así, empecé a sentirme un poco irritada cuando no apareciste inmediatamente en la puerta. Aquel hombre me estaba rompiendo el vestido...

—Hubiese podido matarte —dijo Edward. Su voz temblaba de ira.

—No, tú no hubieses permitido que él me matara —le dijo Isabella.

¡Dios, cuánta fe tenía en él! Edward se sintió humillado por aquella confianza.

Los lentos círculos que Isabella estaba describiendo con las puntas de sus dedos iban avanzando hacia el lugar en el que se unían las piernas de su esposo. Edward le cogió la mano y se la puso encima del muslo. Su esposa probablemente todavía se hallaba tan afectada por lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, o de la manera en que lo que hacía estaba empezando a afectarlo a él.

—Dios, qué calor ha empezado a hacer aquí dentro —susurró Isabella—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer encender un fuego con este tiempo, Edward?

—Estabas temblando —le recordó Edward.

—Ahora ya me encuentro mejor.

—Entonces bajaré e iré a coger esa carta del monasterio. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tienen que decirnos sus superiores –anunció Edward.

—No quiero que bajes todavía —dijo Isabella.

Edward se mostró inmediatamente solícito.

—Tienes que descansar un par de horas —le dijo.

—No quiero descansar —respondió Isabella—. ¿Me ayudarás a quitarme estas ropas? —le pidió a su esposo, hablando en un tono de voz tan inocente que Edward enseguida sospechó algo.

Isabella se quedó de pie entre las piernas de su esposo y no movió un dedo para ayudarlo cuando él fue empezando a quitarle la ropa.

—¿Qué te hizo venir a la iglesia en el momento en que lo hiciste? —se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto a Isabella mientras se dejaba desnudar.

—El chico de Bree vio cómo el muy bastardo te pegaba. Vino a decírmelo —respondió Edward.

—Yo no sabía que Quil me había seguido al interior de la iglesia. Tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que el sacerdote cerrara la puerta, y estoy segura de que él sí pasó mucho miedo. Solo tiene cinco veranos. Y debes recompensarlo por haber ido a buscarte.

—Maldición, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto —declaró Edward—. Debería haberme ocupado de los asuntos de mi casa con tanta atención como la que dedico al adiestramiento de mis hombres.

Isabella le puso las manos encima de los hombros.

—Soy yo quien tiene la obligación de ocuparse de tu casa. Aunque, ahora que pienso en ello, nada de esto habría ocurrido si...

El suspiro de Edward hizo que Isabella no llegara a terminar la frase.

—Ya lo sé —intervino él—. Nada de todo esto habría ocurrido si yo hubiera estado allí para protegerte.

Su voz se había llenado de angustia e Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No iba a decir eso –replicó—. No debes llegar a conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, Edward. Es un defecto de lo más deplorable, créeme. Además, tienes asuntos más importantes de los que Ocuparte.

—Tú estás antes que todos y todo lo demás —declaró Edward en un tono francamente enfático.

—Bueno, solo iba a decirte que esto no habría ocurrido si yo hubiese sabido cómo protegerme a mí misma.

—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Edward.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasan por la cabeza a Isabella y de pronto sonrió, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de que rara vez sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-El padre Laurance no era mucho más grande que yo —dijo ella—. Mike tiene mi estatura.

—¿Cómo ha llegado a entrar mi escudero en esta conversación? —preguntó Edward.

—Mike está aprendiendo las artes de la defensa —anunció Isabella—. En consecuencia, tú también debes instruirme en lo que respecta al defenderme a mí misma. Ya ves que es lo más sensato, ¿verdad?

Edward no lo veía, pero decidió no discutir con ella.

Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —anunció.

Isabella asintió.

—Entonces ahora debes atender mis necesidades, Edward. Te lo ordeno.

Edward reaccionó al tono súbitamente malicioso que había en la voz de Isabella.

—¿Y cuál es esa orden que te atreves a dar a tu esposo? —preguntó.

Isabella se lo explicó soltando lentamente la cinta que mantenía en su sitio la camisola que llevaba. La prenda resbaló de sus hombros. Edward sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Estás demasiado llena de cardenales para pensar en...

-Ya se te ocurrirá alguna manera —lo interrumpió Isabella—. Sé que ahora no estoy muy hermosa. De hecho supongo que estoy hecha un horror, ¿verdad?

—Estás llena de cardenales, se te ve tan fea como uno de tus cíclopes, y apenas puedo soportar el mirarte.

Las palabras de Edward la hicieron reír. Isabella sabía que su esposo solo estaba bromeando, porque intentaba ponerla encima de él y quitarle la camisola al mismo tiempo.

—Pues en ese caso tendrás que cerrar los ojos cuando me hagas el amor —le sugirió.

—Lo soportaré —prometió él.

—Todavía puedo sentir sus manos tocándome —murmuró Isabella y su voz había pasado a contener un nuevo temblor—. Necesito que me toques. Me harás olvidar. Volveré a sentirme limpia, Edward. ¿Lo entiendes?

Edward le respondió besándola. Isabella no tardó en olvidar todo aquello que no fuera devolverle sus besos, y unos instantes bastaron para que lo único que importaba en el mundo fuese ellos dos.

Y de esa manera Isabella fue purificada tanto en su cuerpo como en su corazón.

_**Nos salio rana el Padre Laurence… jejejeje. Me gusta la forma que tiene Edward de purificarla…jejejeje… **_

_**un besote nos leemos mañana**_


	19. Me casaré contigo

**Me casaré contigo**

.

.

.

Por muy irónico que pudiera parecer, el atraque sufrido por Isabella ayudó a reconciliar a Elisabeth y Garrett.

Isabella había insistido en cenar con la familia y su invitado. Cuando ella y Edward entraron en la sala, Elisabeth ya se hallaba sentada a la mesa. Garrett iba y venía delante de la chimenea, pareciendo estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Edward suspiró, haciéndole saber con ello a Isabella que no se encontraba de humor para tener que soportar otra de las escenas de Elisabeth. Isabella abrió la boca disponiéndose a decirle que hiciera el favor de tener un poco de paciencia, y luego decidió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Ella tampoco estaba de humor para las disensiones.

Cuando Elisabeth vio a Isabella, dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo de sorpresa y se olvidó por completo de Garrett.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Sileno finalmente te tiró al suelo?— preguntó.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward para dirigirle un fruncimiento de ceño.

—Antes de que saliéramos de nuestra habitación, recuerdo con toda claridad que me dijiste que tenía un aspecto de lo más normal— le susurró.

—Mentí— respondió Edward, sonriendo.

—Hubiese debido mirarme en el espejo de Elisabeth— replicó Isabella a su vez—. Tu hermana está poniendo cara de que va a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Piensas que eso le echaría perder el apetito a todos los presentes?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni una invasión me echaría a perder el apetito— dijo después—. He hecho uso de todas mis fuerzas tratando de satisfacer tú...

Isabella le rogó que guardara silencio con un suave codazo, porque se encontraban lo bastante cerca de Elisabeth para que lo pudiera oír.

—Necesito que me ames— murmuró—. Ahora ya he olvidado por completo el repugnante contacto del sacerdote. Esa fue la única razón por la que me mostré un poco... atrevida.

—¿Atrevida?— Edward soltó una risita—. Isabella, amor mío, me convertiste en un...

Isabella le asestó otro codazo, esta vez con más energía que antes, y luego se volvió hacia Garrett y Elisabeth.

Fue Garrett, de hecho, quien se encargó de proporcionar una explicación a Elisabeth acerca de las heridas sufridas por Isabella.

—Oh, Isabella, tienes un aspecto realmente terrible— confesó Elisabeth en un tono lleno de simpatía.

—Mentir es un pecado— le dijo Isabella a Edward, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Edward pidió que no se mencionara el nombre del padre Laurance durante la cena, y todos hicieron honor a su petición. Elisabeth también volvió a ignorar a Garrett.

El barón ofreció un cumplido a la hermana de Edward cuando todo el mundo se levantó de la mesa. Elisabeth respondió a él con un comentario bastante descortés.

Aquello hizo que se le agotara la paciencia a Edward.

—Quiero hablar con vosotros dos— dijo, pasando a emplear un tono súbitamente cortante.

Todo el mundo lo siguió hacia la chimenea. Edward se sentó en su asiento, pero cuando Garrett se dispuso a ocupar una silla, Edward dijo:

—No, Garrett. Quédate de pie junto a Elisabeth. –Luego se volvió hacia su hermana y le dijo—: ¿Confías en que soy capaz de saber qué es lo que más te conviene?

Elisabeth asintió lentamente. Isabella pensó que estaba poniendo unos ojos tan grandes como platos.

—Entonces deja que Garrett te bese— dijo Edward—. Ahora.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Elisabeth, parecía estupefacta.

Edward frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

—Cuando mi esposa fue atacada por Laurance, luego quiso que borrara el recuerdo de su memoria— le dijo—. Tú nunca has sido tocada o besada por un hombre que te amara, Elisabeth. Sugiero que ahora permitas que Garrett te bese y luego decidas si lo que has sentido era repulsión o una súbita iluminación.

Isabella pensó que era un plan realmente maravilloso.

Elisabeth estaba empezando a enrojecer de incomodidad.

—¿Delante de todos?— preguntó, con una voz que sonó como un graznido.

Garrett sonrió y le cogió la mano.

—Yo te besaría delate del mundo entero si me lo permitieras— le dijo.

Edward pensó que Garrett estaba yendo demasiado lejos al decirle a Elisabeth que podía permitir que la besara o no, pero se guardó sus pensamientos.

Además, su orden finalmente estaba siendo llevada a la práctica. Antes de que Elisabeth pudiera retroceder, Garrett se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un casto beso encima de sus labios.

La hermana de Edward alzó la mirada hacia Garrett para contemplarlo con ojos llenos de confusión. Y entonces él volvió a besarla. Sus manos nunca llegaron a tocarla, pero aun así su boca mantuvo cautiva la de Elisabeth.

Delante de la pareja Isabella se sentía un poco ridícula. Fue hacia Edward, se sentó en el bazo de su asiento y trató de mirar el techo en vez de aquellas dos personas que se estaban besando tan concienzudamente.

Cuando Garrett dio un paso atrás, Isabella miró a Elisabeth. La hermana de Edward parecía sonrojada, avergonzada y sinceramente asombrada.

—No besa como Deme...

El color desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro ante el terrible error que había estado a punto de cometer, y volvió la mirada hacia Isabella en busca de ayuda.

—Garrett tendrá que saberlo, Elisabeth— le dijo ella.

Edward y Garrett compartieron un fruncimiento de ceño. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué estaba hablando Isabella.

—No puedo decírselo— murmuró Elisabeth.— ¿Serías capaz de cumplir con ese terrible deber en mi lugar? Por favor, Isabella. Te lo suplico.

—Siempre que dejes que también se lo cuente a Edward— dijo Isabella.

Elisabeth miró a su hermano. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Garrett y dijo:

—Cuando sepas toda la verdad de lo que me ocurrió, ya nunca querrás volver a besarme. Lo siento, Garrett. Hubiese debido...

Elisabeth se echó a llorar. Garrett se dispuso a tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me parece que te amo, Garrett. Y lo siento tanto...

Con aquellas palabras de despedida, Elisabeth salió corriendo de la sala.

Isabella pensó que no le gustaba nada la promesa que había hecho. Sabía que estaba a punto de causar mucho dolor tanto a su esposo como a Garrett. Los dos hombres querían a Elisabeth.

—Garrett, te ruego que te sientes y me escuches— le pidió. Su voz sonaba tensa y preocupada—. Edward promete que no te enfadarás conmigo por haberte ocultado esto. Elisabeth me hizo prometer para compartir su secreto conmigo.

—No me enfadaré— anunció Edward.

Isabella asintió. No hubiese podido soportar mirar a Garrett mientras contaba toa la verdad acerca de Elisabeth, por lo que permaneció mirando el suelo durante todo el rato mientras hablaba. Hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Elisabeth se había sentido terriblemente decepcionada al ver que Garrett no se reunía con ella en la corte, y que por esa razón había sido una presa fácil para los engaños de James.

—Creo que en realidad estaba tratando de castigarte— le dijo a Garrett—. Aunque dudo que ella sea consciente de eso.

Isabella se arriesgó a lanzarle una rápida mirada a Garrett, entrevió su asentamiento de cabeza, y después miró a Edward. Luego contó el resto, sin callarse nada, y cuando habló de la traición de Demetri, lo hizo esperando oír gritar de ira a uno de los dos hombres o ambos.

Ninguno de los dos barones dijo una sola palabra.

Cuando el relato llegó a su fin, Garrett se levantó y salió de la sala muy despacio.

—¿Qué hará?— le preguntó Isabella a Edward. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara, torciendo el gesto cuando los nudillos de su mano se encontraron con sus cardenales.

—No lo sé— respondió Edward hablando en voz baja y, también, llena de furia.

Edward sacudió l cabeza, y entonces un pensamiento le pasó de pronto por la cabeza.

—Demetri es el hombre al cual querías matar, ¿Verdad?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Me dijiste que ibas a matar a un hombre— insistió Edward—. ¿Te acuerdas? Te referías a Demetri, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió.

—Tenía que hacerle pagar su traición, pero el honor me obligaba a guardar el secreto de Elisabeth— susurró—. No sé qué hacer, Edward. Ocuparse de los pecadores es algo que le corresponde a Dios. Eso lo sé muy bien. Y o debería querer matar a Demetri. Pero quiero hacerlo, válgame Dios, quiero hacerlo...

Edward la atrajo hacia su regazo y la abrazó tiernamente. Entendía el delicado tormento que estaba sufriendo su esposa.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Isabella se dedicó a pensar en Garrett. ¿Qué haría él ahora, marcharse o continuar cortejando a Elisabeth?

Edward empleó aquel tiempo para recuperar el control de sus emociones. No culpaba a Elisabeth por aquel enamoramiento pasajero que la había hecho sucumbir a la fascinación de James. Su hermana era tan inocente que no se la podía considerar culpable de lo ocurrido, pero James se había cebado deliberadamente en aquella inocencia.

—Yo me ocuparé de Demetri— le dijo finalmente a Isabella.

—¡No lo harás!

Fue Garrett quién gritó la negativa. Tanto Isabella como Edward lo vieron venir corriendo para detenerse ante ellos. Su ira no podía ser más evidente, porque todo él estaba temblando.

—Yo lo mataré, y también te mataré a ti, Edward, si te atreves a negarme ese derecho.

Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y alzó la mirada hacia Edward. Su expresión no le dijo si se sentía insultado o furioso.

Edward contempló en silencio a Garrett durante un momento que les pareció muy largo. Luego asintió lentamente.

—Sí, Garrett, es tu derecho. Yo estaré detrás de ti cuando lo desafíes.

Un súbito desánimo se adueñó de Garrett. Se sentó en la silla que había delante de Edward.

—¿Isabella? ¿Me harías el favor de decirle a Elisabeth que me gustaría hablar con ella?

Isabella asintió. Se apresuró a hacer lo que se le había pedido, pero ya había conseguido enloquecer de preocupación antes de que llegara al dormitorio de Elisabeth.

Elisabeth había llegado a la conclusión de que Garrett iba a dejarla.

—Y es lo mejor que puede pasar— le dijo a Isabella entre sollozos—. Besar es una cosa, pero eso es todo lo que podré llegar a permitir jamás. Nunca podría dejar que él viniera a mi cama.

—No sabes si podrías o no— replicó Isabella—. No será fácil, Elisabeth, pero Garrett es un hombre paciente.

—Da igual— dijo Elisabeth—. Va a dejarme.

Elisabeth se equivocaba, porque Garrett estaba esperándola al final del tramo de escalones, la cogió del brazo sin decir palabra y se la llevó consigo escalera abajo.

Edward fue hacia Isabella y la tomó en sus brazos.

—Tienes cara de estar agotada, esposa. Es hora de irse a la cama.

—Será mejor que espere hasta que haya regresado Elisabeth. Puede que ella me necesite— protestó Isabella cuando Edward empezó a subir por la escalera.

—Yo tengo necesidad de ti ahora, Isabella. Garrett se ocupará de Elisabeth.

Ella asintió.

Isabella, mañana he de dejarte. Solo será por poco tiempo— añadió antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirlo.

—¿Adónde vas?— le preguntó Isabella—. ¿Tienes asuntos importantes que atender?— inquirió a continuación, haciendo todo lo posible porque su voz sonara interesada y no llena de decepción.

No podía esperar que su esposo pasara cada momento con ella. Después de todo, Edward era un hombre importante.

—Tengo pendiente una cuestión que requiere que se le preste atención— respondió Edward, manteniendo deliberadamente reducida a un mínimo su explicación. Isabella ya había pasado por suficientes tormentos hoy. Edward no quería añadir otra preocupación, y sabía que si le hablaba aquella misma noche de la petición del rey, entonces su esposa no podría disfrutar de ningún descanso.

Bree estaba bajando por la escalera cuando Edward dobló la esquina. La sirvienta dijo que se ocuparía inmediatamente del baño de la baronesa, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Bree que él se encargaría de desempeñar aquella labor.

Bree hizo una reverencia.

—Bree, hoy tu hijo ha hecho algo muy valiente— dijo Edward entonces.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ya lo sabía todo acerca del acto de bravura de su hijo. El pequeño había hecho que sus padres se sintieran muy orgullosos de él. ¡Vaya, pero si había salvado la vida de la baronesa!.

—Tendré que pensar en una recompensa apropiada para semejante valor— dijo Edward.

Bree pareció sentirse demasiado abrumada para que pudiese hablar. Hizo otra reverencia, y luego logró tartamudear su gratitud.

—Os lo agradezco, mi señor. Mi Quil le ha cogido mucho cariño a la baronesa. A veces estorba un poco, todo el rato corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de ella, pero a la baronesa no parece importarle y siempre tiene una palabra cariñosa para mi muchacho.

—Es un chico muy inteligente— dijo Edward a modo de elogio.

Su alabanza, que desde luego era un acontecimiento nada habitual, añadida al hecho de que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, hizo que Bree sintiese que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Volvió a darle las gracias a su señor, se recogió las faldas y subió a toda prisa escaleras arriba. Sue estaría impaciente por escuchar aquella historia, y Bree desde luego estaba decidida a ser la primera en contársela.

Isabella pasó la mano por la mejilla de su esposo.

—Eres un hombre muy bueno, Edward— le susurró—. Esa es otra de las muchas razones por las que te amo tanto.

Edward se encogió de hombros, con lo que obligó a Isabella a agarrarse a estos para no perder el equilibrio.

—Me limito a cumplir con mi deber— comentó.

Isabella sonrió, y pensó que su esposo se sentía tan incapaz de aceptar tranquilamente los elogios como había parecido ocurrirle a Bree.

—Mi baño me ha sido denegado— dijo, decidida a burlarse un poco de él—. Quizá nadaré en tu lago. ¿Qué dices a eso?— añadió.

—Digo que es un buen plan, esposa. Yo nadaré contigo.

—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo— se apresuró a decir Isabella, estremeciéndose—. No quiero nadar en tu lago. Cuando era pequeña, me zambullí dentro del estanque. No era muy profundo y yo sabía nadar, ¿comprendes? Pero los dedos de mis pies se hundieron en el barro y mi traje ya pesaba diez piedras, eso como mínimo, antes de que conseguir salir de allí. De hecho, en cuanto por fin hube logrado salir de aquel estanque necesitaba darme otro baño. El barro se me había quedado pegado incluso en el pelo.

Edward rió.

—En primer lugar, mi lago tiene el fondo rocoso en la mayoría de lugares— dijo—. Y se supone que no debes nadar con la ropa puesta, Isabella. Me sorprende que no te ahogaras.

Su esposa no parecía muy convencida de los méritos del lago de Edward.

—El agua está muy clara. Casi puedes ver el fondo— le dijo él.

Llegaron a su dormitorio. Isabella ya se había desnudado y estaba esperando a Edward en la cama antes de que su esposo se hubiera quitado la túnica.

—¿No quieres nadar conmigo?— le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—No— dijo Isabella—. Fuera hay soldados. Santo Dios, Garrett y Elisabeth también están fuera. Exhibirme delante de ellos sin ropa no sería decente. No sé en qué puedes haber estado pensando, Edward, para sugerir semejante...

—Isabella, nadie va al lago cuando es de noche. Además, no hay suficiente luna para que...

Isabella lo interrumpió con un súbito jadeo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward?

Resultaba evidente, incluso para ella. Su esposo se había quedado de pie junto a la cama y estaba sosteniendo la capa de Isabella.

—Envuélvete en esto. Te llevaré al lago— sugirió.

Isabella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose presa de la indecisión. Realmente quería nadar.

La noche era pegajosamente cálida, pero la idea de que pudiera verla alguien también era una preocupación a tomar en cuenta.

Edward esperó pacientemente a que Isabella eligiera. Pensó que en aquel preciso momento se la veía terriblemente atractiva. Lo único que la cubría era una delgada manta, y las puntas de sus senos quedaban magníficamente reveladas.

—Dijiste que tenía cara de estar agotada— murmuró Isabella, tratando de ganar tiempo—. Quizá...

—Mentí.

—Mentirme es pecado— comentó Isabella. Tiró de la manta, sosteniéndola delante de ella como un escudo contra Edward—. Mi jabón está dentro de tu arcón— le dijo.

Isabella pensó enviarlo a que le trajese algo para así poder envolverse en la capa sin que su intimidad se viera afectada por la presencia de Edward. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a mostrarse desnuda ante él.

Edward sonrió y fue al arcón para traerle el jabón. Isabella trató de coger la capa antes de que él volviera con ella, pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Su esposo ya volvía a estar junto a la cama. La capa de Isabella fue depositada encima de su brazo. Acto seguido Edward extendió las manos hacia ella, con el paquete de jabón en una y un pequeño espejo circular en la otra.

Le tendió el espejo a Isabella.

—Ese ojo negro tuyo no tiene nada que envidiar al que le hiciste a Emmett— observó.

Isabella cogió el espejo y se miró la cara.

Isabella chilló.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¡Parezco un cíclope!— gritó ella. Dejó caer el espejo y empezó a tirar de sus cabellos, echándoselos hacia delante para que cubrieran el lado lesionado de su cara—. ¿Cómo puedes soportar besarme?— preguntó—. Tengo un círculo negro alrededor del ojo y...

Su voz sonaba como si estuviera gimoteando. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció cuando se inclinó hacia delante y la obligó a subir el mentón con la palma de la mano para hacer que lo mirase. Su expresión se había vuelto seria.

—Porque te amo, Isabella. Eres todo lo que he querido en mi vida y mucho, mucho más. ¿Piensas que un morado o dos podrían cambiar lo que siente mi corazón? ¿Realmente crees que mi amor podría ser tan superficial?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Luego fue apartando lentamente la sábana y después se quedó de pie junto a su esposo.

Ahora ya no se mostraba tímida ante él. Edward la amaba, y aquello era lo único que importaba.

—Me gustaría ir a tu lago, Edward. Pero será mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que empiece a suplicarte que me hagas el amor.

Edward le rodeó el mentón con las manos y la besó.

—Oh, voy a hacerte el amor, Isabella.

Isabella se sintió muy emocionada por aquella promesa y el oscuro resplandor que había en sus ojos. Se oyó suspirar, y sintió cómo un nudo de calor aparecía súbitamente dentro de su estómago y empezaba a extenderse por todo su ser.

Edward la envolvió en la capa, la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó de la habitación.

No encontraron a nadie mientras iban hacia el lago. Edward también tenía razón en lo de que aquella noche no había suficiente luna.

La llevó hasta el otro extremo del lago. Isabella probó el agua con los dedos de un pie y declaró que estaba demasiado fría.

Edward le dijo que ya se acostumbraría. Isabella permaneció inmóvil junto a él, sujetándose firmemente la capa alrededor del cuerpo con una mano, mientras lo veía desnudarse como si tal cosa.

Edward se lanzó al agua con una impecable zambullida. Isabella se sentó en la orilla, y luego se metió cautelosamente en el lago. Se había llevado consigo su capa si Edward se lo hubiera permitido. Su esposo salió a la superficie junto a ella, le quitó la capa de las manos y la tiró encima de la hierba.

Se tardaba unos cuantos minutos en poder acostumbrarse al agua, pero la sensación de estar nadando sin nada de ropa encima resultaba muy erótica. Isabella, que se sentía francamente licenciosa, así se lo dijo a Edward y admitió con timidez que la sensación resultaba bastante agradable.

Procedió a darse su baño lo más deprisa posible, lavándose el pelo y aclarándoselo mediante una rápida inmersión en el agua. Cuando hubo salido a la superficie por tercera vez, Edward estaba delante de ella.

Él solo iba a hablarle, pero Isabella estaba sonriéndole desde abajo con una expresión irresistiblemente fascinante en los ojos. El agua lamía sus pechos. Los pezones se habían endurecido y lo estaban llamando. Las manos de Edward los descubrieron.

Isabella se apoyó en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recibir su beso. Era una tentación a la que él no quiso resistirse. Edward tomó ávidamente la boca de su esposa. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de Isabella. Húmeda. Salvaje. Tan predeciblemente indisciplinada.

Edward solo hubiese permitido aquel único beso y después habría llevado a Isabella de regreso a sus aposentos para hacerle el amor, pero en aquel momento el estómago de Isabella se restregó contra el suyo y sus manos se movieron osadamente dentro del agua para capturar la excitación que se había adueñado de Edward.

Rodeándola con los brazos, Edward la atrajo hacia él. El beso se hizo más profundo y fue volviéndose capaz de consumirlo todo.

Isabella se mostró tan directa como su esposo. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Edward y los acariciaron con salvaje abandono. Edward la levantó un poco más arriba, elevándola hasta que los senos de Isabella quedaron junto a su pecho. Las piernas de ella se movían nerviosamente alrededor de él, y el delicioso gemido de anhelo que escapaba de los labios de Isabella lo hizo enloquecer.

Edward fue susurrándole instrucciones con voz enronquecida por la necesidad. Cuando Isabella le rodeó los muslos con las piernas, él entró en ella lenta, cautelosa, profundamente.

Isabella se apretó contra él, exigiendo con las uñas de sus dedos.

—Edward...— le rogó.

Él besó la sien.

—Estoy intentando ser lo más suave posible contigo, Isabella— susurró con voz enronquecida.

—Más tarde, Edward— gimoteó Isabella—. Sé suave y delicado más tarde.

Edward se dejó arrastrar por su necesidad. Se mostró impetuoso y enérgico, dando tanto placer a Isabella como ella le daba a él. Cuando la sintió arquearse contra él en el momento culminante, Edward cubrió su boca con la suya para capturar los gemidos de Isabella. Su semilla la llenó y Edward se aferró a ella mientras el temblor del éxtasis hacía explosión.

Isabella se apoyó en él, con su cuerpo súbitamente desmadejado por la satisfacción. Su aliento le calentaba el cuello, y Edward sonrió con un arrogante placer.

—Estás hecha una auténtica salvaje, Isabella— dijo.

Ella rió, deleitada por aquel cumplido, hasta que se acordó de dónde se hallaban.

—¡Santo Dios, Edward! ¿Crees que alguien no habrá visto?

Parecía horrorizada y escondió la cara en el hueco del cuello de él. Edward rió suavemente.

—Nadie nos ha visto, amor mío— susurró.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No hay suficiente luz.

—Demos gracias a Dios por eso— respondió Isabella.

Isabella se sintió inmensamente aliviada, hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

—Pero hiciste suficiente ruido para despertar a los muertos. Eres toda una gemidora, amor mío. Cuanto más te dejas dominar por la pasión, más fuerte gimes.

—Oh, Dios.

Isabella trató de hundirse en el agua, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo hiciera. Rió, un sonido profundamente sensual, y luego siguió burlándose cariñosamente de ella.

—No me estoy quejando, cariño. Mientras tu fuego sea para mí, te dejaré gemir todo lo que quieras.

Y en el preciso instante en que Isabella se disponía a decirle lo pecaminosamente arrogante que había sonado aquello, Edward se dejó caer deliberadamente hacia atrás. Su esposa tuvo tiempo de contener la respiración.

Luego Edward volvió a besarla, ahora debajo del agua. Ella le daba un pellizco cada vez que necesitaba volver a tragar aire.

Isabella no sabía cómo jugar dentro del agua. Cuando Edward la salpicó con la mano, ella se ofendió inmediatamente. Edward tuvo que decirle que lo salpicara a su vez. A ella le pareció que aquello de intentar ahogarse el uno al otro era un juego muy tonto, pero antes de que terminara su comentario ya estaba riendo y trataba de meterle la cabeza en el agua a Edward empujándolo con el pie.

Fue ella la que terminó perdiendo pie. Cuando Edward la sacó del agua, Isabella tosía, se atragantaba e intentaba reñirlo al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron casi una hora en el lago. Edward le enseñó como nada apropiadamente, si bien dio comienzo a su instrucción insultándola.

—Cuando nadas, parece como si estuvieras a punto de ahogarte.

Isabella no se sintió demasiado ofendida, e incluso llegó a besarlo para hacerle saber que no había herido sus sentimientos.

Cuando Edward finalmente la llevó de vuelta a su dormitorio, Isabella estaba exhausta.

Edward, sin embargo, tenía ganas de hablar. Se acostó en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, y contempló cómo su esposa se cepillaba el pelo.

Ambos s hallaban desnudos, y ninguno mostraba absolutamente ninguna timidez al respecto.

—Isabella, he sido invitado a ir a hablar con mi rey— comentó Edward. Mantuvo su voz cuidadosamente controlada, tratando de darle la impresión de que la petición era un fastidio para él—. Ahí es a donde iré mañana.

—¿Invitado?— preguntó Isabella, y el cepillo quedó súbitamente olvidado cuando se volvió hacia Edward para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, entonces digamos que se me ha ordenado que vaya a hablar con mi rey— admitió Edward—. Te lo hubiese dicho antes, pero no quería preocuparte.

—Yo también estoy metida en esto, ¿verdad? Edward, no voy a ser ignorada o dejada de lado. Tengo derecho a saber qué está sucediendo.

—Ni te he ignorado ni te he dejado de lado— respondió Edward—. Sólo estaba intentando protegerte.

—¿Será peligroso?— preguntó, y luego no le dio tiempo de responder a Edward—. Por supuesto que será peligroso. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—No nos vamos. Tú te quedarás aquí. Será más seguro para ti.

Isabella parecía estar dispuesta a discutir con él. Edward sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

—Si he de preocuparme por ti, mi concentración se verá gravemente comprometida. Ya he tomado mi decisión, Isabella. Te quedarás aquí.

—¿Y tú volverás a mí?

Su pregunta dejó bastante sorprendido a Edward.

—Pues claro.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé cuánto tiempo requerirá esto, Isabella.

—¿Semanas, meses, años?

Edward vio el miedo en los ojos de ella, y se acordó de aquella época en la que Isabella había sido ignorada por su familia. Atrayéndola suavemente hacia él, se la puso encima y luego la besó.

—Siempre volveré a ti, Isabella. Eres mi esposa, por el amor de Dios.

—Tu esposa...— susurró Isabella—. Cada vez que me entre miedo, o empiece a preocuparme por el futuro me acordaré que estoy atada a ti.— Edward sonrió. Isabella ya no parecía asustada—. Si consigues hacerte matar, encontraré tu tumba y escupiré sobre ella— lo amenazó.

—En ese caso tendré muchísimo cuidado.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Isabella tomó tiernamente el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos.

—Te llevas contigo mi corazón, amado captor mío.

—No, Isabella. Soy yo quien es tu cautivo en cuerpo y alma.

Y después hizo honor a su juramento volviendo a hacerle el amor.

.

.

Edward ya estaba vestido antes de que las primeras luces el alba llegaran al cielo. Dijo que hicieran venir a Anthony y luego lo esperó en la sala.

Cuando su vasallo entró en la habitación, Edward estaba rompiendo el sello de aquella misiva del monasterio a la que no se le había prestado ninguna atención hasta ahora.

Anthony se sentó en la mesa delante de él y esperó a que su señor hubiera terminado de leerla. Sue entró con una bandeja llena de pan y queso.

El vasallo ya había comido una buena parte de su refrigerio antes de que Edward terminara de leer la carta. Las nuevas que traía obviamente no habían sido del agrado de su señor. Edward arrojó el pergamino encima de la mesa y luego descargó un puñetazo sobre el tablero.

—¿Las nuevas no son de tu agrado?— preguntó Anthony.

—Es tal como sospechaba. No hay ningún padre Laurance.

—Pero el hombre al que mataste...

—Fue enviado por James— dijo Edward—. Eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así seguí creyendo que era un sacerdote.

—Bueno, al menos entonces no mataste a un hombre del Señor— dijo Anthony, acompañando aquella observación con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y tampoco pudo informar a James, Edward. Laurance no ha salido de esta fortaleza desde que llegó a ella. Si lo hubiese hecho, yo lo habría sabido.

—Si hubiese estado prestando atención a esas cosas, no habría tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña. Mi falta de atención casi le costó la vida a mi esposa.

—Ella no te culpa— comentó Anthony—. Y además la cosa hubiese podido ser todavía mucho peor de lo que fue, Edward. Laurance podría haber estado oyendo todas nuestras confesiones— añadió, estremeciéndose ante aquel pensamiento tan obsceno.

—Tampoco contraje matrimonio— dijo Edward, volviendo a golpear la mesa con el puño.

El pergamino saltó por los aires y terminó quedando junto a la jarra llena de flores silvestres.

—Santo Dios, no había pensado en eso— dijo Anthony.

—Isabella tampoco— respondió Edward—. Pero lo hará, y cuando lo haga le dará un ataque de nervios. Si hubiera tiempo para ello, encontraría un sacerdote y contraería matrimonio con Isabella antes de irme...

—Se tararían semanas...

Edward asintió.

—¿Le has dicho a Isabella adónde vas?— preguntó Anthony.

—Sí, pero no voy a hablarle de nuestro impostor. Cuando regrese, traeré conmigo a un sacerdote. Le diré que no estamos casados un minuto antes de que vuelva a contraer matrimonio con ella. Demonios, menudo jaleo...

Anthony sonrió. Su señor tenía razón. A Isabella le daría un ataque de nervios.

Edward se obligó a dejar a un lado el tema de la impostura de Laurance y empezó a repasar sus planes con su vasallo, tratando de cubrir todas las eventualidades.

—has sido adiestrado por el mejor. Confío plenamente en tu capacidad— le dijo a Anthony en cuanto hubo terminado de darle sus instrucciones.

Era un intento de darse ánimos, al mismo tiempo que un elogio disfrazado de observación dirigido a sí mismo, dado que era Edward quien había adiestrado a Anthony. El vasallo sonrió.

—Dejas aquí soldados suficientes para conquistar Inglaterra— observó.

—¿Todavía no has visto a Garrett?

Anthony sacudió la cabeza.

—Los hombres se están reuniendo delante de los establos— observó—. Podría estar allí, esperando.

Edward se levantó y fue a los establos con su vasallo. Una vez allí, el barón se dirigió a sus hombres y los previno que era muy posible que fueran a cabalgar hacia una trampa. Luego se volvió hacia los que no vendrían con ellos y les habló.

—James muy bien podría estar esperando a que me vaya para atacar la fortaleza.

Cuando hubo terminado de dirigirse a sus hombros, Edward regresó a la sala. Isabella estaba bajando por los escalones y le sonrió. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

—Recuerda tu promesa de que tendrás cuidado— susurró Isabella cuando él la soltó.

—Lo prometo— respondió Edward, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y saliendo fuera. De camino hacia los establos tuvieron que pasar por delante de la iglesia, y Edward se detuvo a contemplar los daños causados por el fuego—. Tendré que reconstruir el vestíbulo— dijo.

La mención de la iglesia hizo que Isabella se acordara de la carta.

—¿Tienes tiempo para enseñarme la carta que enviaron desde el monasterio del padre Laurance, Edward? Confieso que me muero de curiosidad.

—Ya la he leído.

—¡Sabes leer! Lo sospechaba, pero nunca has alardeado de tu habilidad. Vaya, justo cuando estoy pensando que te conozco bien, entonces vas y dices o haces algo que me sorprende.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que no soy tan previsible como imaginabas?— preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Isabella asintió.

—En ciertas cuestiones siempre eres predecible. Oh, ojala no te fueras... Quería que me enseñaras a defenderme. Si pudiera protegerme a mí misma tan bien como Mike, probablemente me dejarías ir contigo.

—No lo haría— respondió Edward—. Pero te prometo que daré comienzo a tu instrucción tan pronto como regrese.

El comentario tenía como objetivo apaciguar a Isabella, y Edward decidió que realmente sí que había unos cuantos trucos de defensa que toda mujer debería saber. La petición de su esposa quizá no fuese tan ridícula después de todo. Isabella no era muy fuerte, pero su determinación lo impresionaba.

Edward reparó en que el barón Garrett todavía no había llegado. Eso le permitía disponer de unos cuantos minutos más para pasarlos junto a su esposa, por lo que se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—Te daré tu primera lección ahora mismo. Tú utilizas la mano derecha, así que tienes que llevar la daga en el lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo— añadió, cogiéndole la daga y colgándola de un lazo del cinturón de Isabella encima de la curva de su cadera izquierda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de esa manera resulta mucho más fácil llegar a empuñar el arma. A veces, esposa, cada segundo cuenta.

—Tú llevas tu espada en el lado derecho del cuerpo, Edward. Sé que siempre prefieres empuñar tu espada con la mano izquierda. ¡Los escalones1 ¿Tienes algo que ver esta lección con el que los escalones fueran construidos en el lado izquierdo de la pared en vez de en el derecho?

Edward asintió.

—Mi padre también acostumbraba a usar la mano izquierda antes que la derecha. Cuando un enemigo te invade, llega a ti viniendo desde abajo y no desde arriba. Mi padre contaba con una ventaja añadida. Podía utilizar la mano derecha para mantener el equilibrio apoyándose en la pared, y luchar con la mano izquierda.

—Tu padre era muy astuto— anunció Isabella—. La mayoría de los hombres utilizan la mano derecha, ¿verdad? ¡Qué idea tan maravillosa tuvo cuando decidió que iría contra la tradición y mandaría construir su casa de la manera especificada por él!

—A decir verdad, mi padre tomó prestada la idea de uno de sus tíos— dijo Edward.

Edward creía haber conseguido apartar la atención de Isabella de la carta. Pero se equivocaba, porque Isabella enseguida volvió a abordar ese tema.

—¿Qué decía la carta, Edward?

—Nada importante— replicó Edward—. Laurance dejó el monasterio cuando fue asignado a la fortaleza de James.

Le costaba mucho mentirle a su esposa, pero su intención era buena. Edward estaba tratando de evitar que Isabella se preocupara mientras él estaba fuera.

—Probablemente era un buen hombre hasta que mi hermano pudo disponer de él— comentó Isabella—. Me ocuparé de que su cuerpo sea enviado al monasterio inmediatamente, Edward. Querrán darle un entierro adecuado.

—¡No!— dijo él, dándose cuenta que había gritado—. Lo que quería decir era que ya se han hecho todos los arreglos necesarios.

Isabella quedó un poco perpleja por la brusquedad de Edward. El barón Garrett fue hacia ellos para saludarlos, atrayendo su atención.

—Elisabeth y yo nos casaremos en cuanto hayamos terminado nuestra labor— anunció Garrett—. Por fin ha accedido.

Isabella sonrió y Edward dio una palmada en el hombro a Garrett.

—¿Dónde está Elisabeth?— preguntó después.

—En su habitación llorando. Ya me he despedido de ella— añadió Garrett con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con ella, Garrett. Mi hermana pasa la mayor parte de sus días llorando.

—¡Edward!— protestó Isabella.

Garrett se echó a reír.

—Espero que habrá gastado todas sus lágrimas antes de que nos hayamos casado.

De pronto Edward se volvió hacia Isabella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó antes de que ella hubiera sabio lo que iba a hacer.

—Estaré en casa antes de que te hayas dado cuenta de que me he ido— le dijo.

Isabella trató de sonreír. No iba a llorar. Eso no hubiese sido nada decoroso, no con los soldados ya desfilando junto a ellos.

Se quedó en el centro del patio y vio marchar a su esposo.

Anthony fue hacia Isabella y se detuvo junto a ella.

—Regresará con nosotros— dijo Isabella—. Me dio su palabra, Anthony.

—Es un hombre de honor, Isabella. No romperá su promesa.

—Tendré que mantenerme ocupada— le dijo Isabella al vasallo—. Edward ha prometido que me enseñará métodos de defensa.

—¿Métodos de defensa?— repitió Anthony, mostrando su confusión.

—Sí. Le gustaría que yo supiera protegerme a mí misma— explicó Isabella, haciéndolo sonar deliberadamente como si todo hubiera sido idea de su esposo. Isabella sabía que resultaría más fácil obtener la cooperación de Anthony si éste creía que Edward lo deseaba. No pensaba que eso fuera recurrir al engaño—. Quizá podrías darme una lección o dos. ¿Qué te parece, Anthony? ¿Podrías dedicarme un poco de tiempo cada día para enseñarme las artes de la defensa?

-¿Las artes de la defensa?

El vasallo miró fijamente a Isabella y se dio cuenta de que no podía haber hablado más en serio.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que Anthony no estaba nada entusiasmado con su petición.

—Me paree que iré a hablar con Ned— le dijo—. Podría hacerme un buen arco, y también flechas, claro está. Si dedico todos mis pensamientos a la labor, creo que podrí llegar a darle al blanco en muy poco tiempo.

A Anthony le entraron ganas de persignarse. No podía hacerlo, naturalmente, porque su señora estaba alzando la mirada hacia él para contemplarlo con una expresión esperanzada en los ojos.

—Hablaré con Ned— prometió Anthony, quien tenía demasiado buen corazón para negarle lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Isabella se lo agradeció profusamente. El vasallo se inclinó ante ella y se fue.

Ahora Anthony tenía un nuevo problema en el que pensar. Su primera obligación consistía en cuidar de la esposa de Edward, y de pronto se le había impuesto otro deber. En el futuro iba a tener que proteger a sus hombres de Isabella.

A pesar de todo, su sentido del humor logró salvarlo de la desesperación. Cuando llegó a la cabaña del herrero, Anthony ya se estaba riendo. ¡Que el cielo los ayudara a todos! En cuanto la semana hubiera llegado a su fin probablemente todos lucirían unas cuantas flechas en el trasero.

_**Bueno en este cap. Ha pasado de todo.. Garrett e Elisabeth se casarán, ya se descubrió el pastel de esta… y Edward y Bella no están casados… alguna ya se imaginaba que el padre no era el padre...creen como Edward que James ha preparado una trampa¿? En fin… nos leemos mañana… un besote**_


	20. Muerte a un bastardo

**Muerte a un bastardo**

**.**

**.**

Edward fue el primero en percibir el olor del peligro. Dio la señal de hacer un alto y los soldados fueron deteniéndose detrás de él.

No se pronunció ni una sola palabra, y un extraño silencio descendió sobre los bosques en cuanto los caballos se hubieron calmado.

El barón Garrett se puso a la derecha de Edward. Luego esperó, al igual que hicieron los hombres de Edward, confiando en el buen juicio de este. La reputación de Edward era legendaria. Garrett ya había luchado junto a él, y aunque tenían casi la misma edad, Garrett se tenía por estudiante y consideraba a Edward como su preceptor.

Cuando Edward levantó la mano, varios soldados se desplegaron para examinar el área.

—Está silencioso, demasiado silencioso —le dijo Edward a Garrett.

Garrett asintió.

—Este no es lugar que yo hubiese escogido para tender una trampa, Edward —admitió.

—Exactamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es una trampa? No he visto nada —dijo Garrett.

—Lo noto —respondió Edward—. Están aquí, debajo de nosotros, esperando.

Un tenue silbido procedente del bosque resonó a la izquierda. Edward se volvió inmediatamente en su silla e hizo una seña a sus soldados para que se dividieran en pelotones.

El soldado que había producido aquel sonido regresó al galope para reunirse con ellos.

—¿Cuántos? —le preguntó Edward.

—No podría decirlo, pero divisé varios escudos.

—Entonces añade esa cantidad un centenar de veces —dijo Garrett.

—Junto a la curva del paso —anunció el soldado—. Se han escondido allí, mi señor.

Edward asintió. Se dispuso a desenvainar la espada, pero Garrett detuvo su mano.

—Recuerda, Edward, que si Demetri es uno de ellos…

—Demetri es tuyo —reconoció Edward, hablando con voz áspera y controlada.

—De la misma manera en que James es tuyo —dijo Garrett.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Él no estará aquí —dijo después—. El muy bastardo se esconde detrás de sus hombres o en la corte de Aro. Ahora ya tengo mi respuesta, Garrett. Era una falsa carta enviada por James y no por el rey. Esta es la última partida de engaños que juego con James.

Edward esperó hasta que un tercio de su contingente se hubo desplegado sobre la ladera occidental formando un semicírculo. El segundo tercio siguió la misma orden, aunque los hombres que lo formaban se desplegaron en un semicírculo sobre el puente del este. El último tercio de las tropas de Edward se mantuvo a la espera detrás de los barones. Había sido elegido para lanzar el ataque directo.

Garrett estaba más que complacido con el plan de Edward.

—Los hemos dejado atrapados dentro de su propia trampa —dijo orgullosamente.

—Y ahora cerramos nuestro círculo, Garrett. Da la orden.

Aquello era un honor que Edward confería a su amigo. Garrett se irguió sobre su silla de montar, blandió su espada y lanzó el grito de guerra.

Los ecos de aquel sonido retumbaron por todo el valle. Los soldados que habían rodeado al enemigo iniciaron su avance hacia abajo.

La red se cerró. La batalla pertenecía a los más capaces y el poderío se hizo con la jornada, y se impuso a todo.

Aquellos hombres taimados que se habían estado escondiendo igual que mujeres detrás de árboles y rocas, esperando la ocasión de caer sobre las víctimas que no sabían lo que les aguardaba, no tardaron en hallarse atrapados.

Los hombres de Edward enseguida demostraron su superioridad. Se hicieron con el control de la situación desde el primer instante, lucharon valientemente, y no tardaron en alzarse con la victoria.

No hicieron prisioneros.

No fue hasta que la batalla ya casi había terminado cuando Garrett vio a Demetri. Sus miradas se encontraron con un desafío a través del valle. Demetri sonrió burlonamente y luego dio media vuelta para montar en su corcel. Creía disponer de tiempo más que suficiente para poder huir.

Entonces algo se rompió dentro de la mente de Garrett. Empezó a luchar como un poseso, pensando únicamente en poder llegar hasta Demetri antes de que este desapareciera. Edward protegió la espalda de Garrett en más de una ocasión, gritándole a su amigo que recuperara el control de sí mismo.

Edward estaba furioso. Era un hombre que exigía disciplina tanto de sí mismo como de sus soldados. Pero ahora su igual en rango, el barón Garrett, estaba infringiendo todas las reglas del adiestramiento. Su amigo se hallaba fuera de sí.

Garrett ya no podía prestar oídos a ninguna advertencia. El velo de la furia oscurecía sus ojos. La rabia, tan salvaje e incontenible, había pasado a regir tanto su mente como su cuerpo.

Demetri permaneció inmóvil sobre su montura mientras contemplaba cómo Garrett trataba de llegar hasta él. Perdió unos segundos preciosos, pero se sentía a salvo. El barón Garrett iba a pie.

Su sonrisita despectiva se convirtió en una estruendosa carcajada cuando Garrett tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Demetri aprovechó aquella oportunidad e hizo que su corcel se lanzara a la carga ladera abajo. Inclinándose hacia el lado de su silla, amenazó a Garrett con su espada de hoja curva.

Garrett fingió debilidad. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y una rodilla hincada en el suelo, esperando a que su enemigo se hubiera acercado lo suficiente.

Demetri lanzó un potente mandoble con su espada en el mismo instante en que Garrett saltaba hacia un lado. Garrett usó el plano de su propia hoja para derribar a Demetri de su montura.

Demetri cayó sobre el costado, rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y pensó en recuperar su arma y levantarse de un salto.

No se llegó a dar la oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

El pie de Garrett le inmovilizó la mano. Cuando Demetri levantó la mirada, vio al barón inmóvil sobre él con la punta de su espada dirigida hacia su cuello.

—¿Habrá mujeres en el infierno para que las violes, Demetri? —le preguntó Garrett.

Los ojos de Demetri se abrieron de golpe. Y en aquellos últimos segundos antes de que muriera, supo que Garrett había oído la verdad de los labios de Elisabeth.

Edward no había presenciado el combate. Cuando la batalla hubo terminado, fue de un lado a otro entre sus propios hombres para saber a quiénes se les había dado muerte. También se ocupó de sus heridos.

Unas horas después, cuando el sol ya se estaba borrando del cielo, fue en busca de Garrett. Encontró a su amigo sentado en un peñasco. Edward le habló, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de Garrett.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre? —Quiso saber—. ¿Dónde está tu espada, Garrett? —preguntó, como si hasta aquel momento no se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en ello.

Garrett finalmente alzó la mirada hacia Edward. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. Aunque Edward nunca haría comentario alguno al respecto, pudo ver que su amigo había estado llorando.

—En el sitio donde debe estar —dijo Garrett, con voz carente de toda emoción y tan implacablemente seca como la expresión que había en su cara.

Edward no entendió de qué estaba hablando Garrett hasta que encontró el cuerpo de Demetri. La espada de Garrett estaba clavada en la ingle de Demetri.

Acamparon en el risco que se elevaba sobre el campo de batalla. Garrett y Edward comieron una cena frugal, y luego no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta que la oscuridad los envolvió.

Garrett empleó ese tiempo en liberarse de su ira. Edward empleó ese tiempo en alimentar la suya. Cuando Garrett empezó a hablar, dio rienda suelta a su angustia.

—Lo que he estado viviendo con Elisabeth durante todo este tiempo no era más que un fingimiento —dijo—. Yo creía que había llegado a aceptar todo lo que le ocurrió a Elisabeth. Cuando juré matar a Demetri, aquello fue una decisión lógica. Hasta que lo vi, Edward. Entonces algo se rompió dentro de mí. El muy bastardo se reía…

—¿Por qué me das esas excusas? —preguntó Edward sin levantar la voz.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tenuemente.

—Porque tengo el pálpito de que quieres atravesarme el corazón con tu espada —dijo.

—Tu manera de combatir no pudo ser más insensata, Garrett —replico Edward—. Si yo no hubiera estado allí, nunca habrías conseguido llegar a lo alto de esa colina. Ahora estarías muerto. Tu sed de venganza estuvo a punto de acabar contigo.

Edward guardó silencio durante unos instantes para que Garrett tuviera tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de decirle. La ira que suscitó en él la conducta indisciplinada de su amigo había sido totalmente desproporcionada, y ahora Edward ya era consciente de ello. Había estado furioso con Garrett porque vio aquel defecto en el carácter de su amigo, y ahora admitía que él llevaba la misma marca.

—Me he comportado de una manera muy necia, cierto. No te daré más excusas —dijo Garrett.

Edward sabía que aquella admisión había resultado muy difícil de hacer para su amigo.

—No te estoy pidiendo excusas —le dijo—. Aprende de esto, Garrett. Yo no soy mejor que tú, y también me he dejado llevar por mi sed de venganza. Isabella fue herida durante la batalla porque yo la tomé cautiva. Podrían haberla matado. Ahora ambos sabemos lo que significa comportarse como un necio.

—Sí, ahora lo sabemos —replicó Garrett a su vez—. Aunque eso es algo que nunca reconoceré ante nadie que no seas tú, Edward. Acabas de decirme que en una ocasión estuviste a punto de perder a Isabella. Entonces la magia de Isabella te hubiese sido negada y nunca habrías llegado a saber qué pérdida tan terrible habías sufrido.

—¿La magia de Isabella? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndose ante lo florido de aquel comentario porque el hablar de semejante manera no era algo que resultase nada habitual en Garrett.

—No puedo explicarlo —dijo Garrett. Se sonrojó, sintiéndose obviamente avergonzado por lo que había dicho—. Ella es tan pura, tan limpia…Y aunque ahora lamentas haberla tomado cautiva, me alegro de que lo hicieras. Isabella era la única persona que podía devolverme a Elisabeth.

—Nunca he lamentado haber tomado cautiva a Isabella —replicó Edward—. Lo único que siento es que llegara a verse involucrada en mi batalla con James.

—Ah, mi dulce Elisabeth…—dijo Garrett—. Hoy hubiesen podido matarme, y entonces ese éxtasis que solo yo puedo llegar a darle le habría sido negado para siempre.

Edward sonrió.

—Todavía no tengo demasiado claro si Elisabeth habría llorado tu pérdida o celebrado tu muerte, Garrett.

Garrett se echó a reír.

—Te contaré una cosa, y si la repites te cortaré el cuello. Tuve que hacerle una promesa a Elisabeth antes de que accediera a casarse conmigo.

Edward no pudo contener su curiosidad. Garrett volvía a poner cara de sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Tuve que jurar que no me acostaría con ella —dijo pasados unos instantes.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—El castigo se ha convertido en tu alimento, Garrett. Y dime, ¿planeas hacer honor a tu juramento? —preguntó, intentando no echarse a reír.

—Haré honor a él —anunció Garrett, dejando muy sorprendido a Edward.

—¿Planeas vivir como un monje en tu propia casa? —preguntó Edward, visiblemente perplejo.

—No, pero he aprendido de ti, Edward.

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward.

—Tú dijiste a Elisabeth que podía seguir viviendo con vosotros durante el resto de sus días, ¿recuerdas? Y luego sugeriste que me fuera a vivir a la fortaleza de los Masen, y ahora yo lo estoy copiando.

—Ya veo —dijo Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Garrett se hecho a reír.

—No, no lo ves —dijo—. Yo le he prometido a Elisabeth que no me acostaría con ella. Elisabeth, sin embargo, puede acostarse conmigo en cuanto lo desee.

Edward sonrío, comprendiendo por fin.

—Requerirá su tiempo —admitió Garrett—. Elisabeth me ama, pero todavía no ha llegado a confiar en mí. Acepto las condiciones, por que sé que Elisabeth no será capaz de resistirse eternamente a mis encantos.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Será mejor que descansemos un poco. ¿Partiremos hacia Londres mañana? —preguntó Garrett.

—No, cabalgaremos hacia la propiedad del barón Charlie. Su fortaleza es el centro de mi plan.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Reunir a mis aliados, Garrett. El juego ha terminado. Enviaré mensajeros a los demás desde la mansión de Charlie. Si todo va bien, nos reuniremos en Londres dentro de dos semanas, tres como máximo.

—¿Y también recurrirás a los hombres de los demás barones? —preguntó Garrett.

Pensaba en el enorme ejército que Edward podía llegar a reunir con tanta facilidad. Aunque los barones era muy dados a luchar entre ellos, y siempre estaban tratando de hacerse con una posición de poder un poco más significativa de la que ya ocupaban, todos se mostraban iguales en el respeto y la admiración que sentían por el barón de Masen. Cada uno enviaba a sus mejores caballeros para que fueran adiestrados bajo la tutela de Edward. Ninguno era rechazado jamás.

Los barones se inclinaban ante el juicio de Edward. Él nunca había pedido que lo apoyaran con anterioridad, pero aun así ningún integrante de aquel grupo tan dado a las pendencias le volvería la espalda a Edward.

—No quiero tener a mi lado a sus ejércitos, si no únicamente a aquellos que son mis iguales. No voy a retar a nuestro señor y lo único que haré será hablar claro ante él. Hay una diferencia, Garrett.

—Yo también estaré a tu lado, aunque estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabes —anunció Garrett.

—James ha jugado su última partida de engaños —le dijo Edward—. No creo que el rey sepa nada acerca de su traición, pero aun así planeo ponerlo al corriente de ella. Aro no puede seguir cerrando los ojos ante este problema. Se hará justicia.

—¿Vas a contárselo todo a nuestro señor delante de los otros barones?

—Lo haré. Todos ellos saben lo de Elisabeth —dijo—. Ya puestos, creo que también podrían oír la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —El rostro de Garrett mostró la angustia que sentía—. ¿Y Elisabeth tendrá que comparecer ante…?

—No, ella se quedará en mi casa. No hay ninguna necesidad de obligarla a pasar por semejante prueba.

Garrett enseguida pareció aliviado.

—¿Entonces por qué vas a…?

—Presentaré las verdades a nuestro rey, delante de sus barones.

—¿Y nuestro monarca actuará con honor en lo que respecta a esta cuestión? —preguntó Garrett.

—No tardaremos en descubrirlo. Son muchos los que creen que nuestro rey es incapaz de hacer tal cosa, pero yo no soy uno de ellos. —La voz de Edward estaba llena de énfasis—. Aro siempre ha actuado con honor hacia mí, Garrett. No juzgaré tan fácilmente a nuestro rey.

Garrett asintió.

—Isabella tendrá que venir con nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó después.

—Es necesario —respondió Edward.

La expresión que había en el rostro de Edward dejó muy claro a Garrett que su amigo tenía tan pocas ganas de que Isabella fuera a la corte como las tenía él de que Elisabeth se viese obligada a ir allí.

—Isabella tendrá que volver a contar lo que ha ocurrido —le dijo Edward—. De otra manera será la palabra de James contra la mía.

—¿Y eso significa que el cómo vaya a terminar todo dependerá de Isabella? —preguntó Garrett, con una expresión tan airada como la de Edward.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Edward—. Pero ella siempre ha sido un peón en todo esto. Tanto James como yo la hemos utilizado. Eso es algo que no me resulta nada fácil reconocer, Garrett.

—Cuando te llevaste contigo a Isabella, la salvaste de los malos tratos que le infligía James —señaló Garrett—. Elisabeth me ha contado algunas cosas sobre el pasado de Isabella.

Edward asintió. Estaba harto de conflictos. Ahora que había descubierto la inmensa alegría de amar a Isabella, quería pasar cada minuto con ella. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Odiseo, el héroe imaginario de Isabella. Su esposa le había contado todas las historias del guerrero que se vio obligado a soportar un desafío tras otro, durante diez largos años, antes de que pudiera volver a casa para estar con su amada.

Todavía tendrían que transcurrir dos semanas más antes de que Edward pudiera volver a tener a Isabella en sus brazos. Volvió a suspirar, pensando que estaba empezando a comportarse de una manera realmente patética.

—Bien, por lo menos antes de que lleguemos a Londres habrá tiempo de…

—¿Tiempo de qué? —preguntó Garrett.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese llegado a expresar aquel pensamiento en voz alta hasta que Garrett lo interrogó al respecto.

—De contraer matrimonio con Isabella.

Garrett abrió mucho los ojos. Edward dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia el bosque, dejando solo a Garrett para que se preguntara a qué se refería su amigo.

.

.

.

El hogar de Edward sufrió unos cuantos cambios muy sutiles mientras él estaba fuera. Eran precauciones necesarias, y cada una de ellas tenía su razón de ser en la baronesa.

Ahora el patio siempre se hallaba desierto a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque el intenso calor hubiese debido hacer salir a la servidumbre del alcázar superior para llevar a cabo sus labores cotidianas de lavar las sábanas y trenzar junquillos frescos al aire libre, todo el mundo prefería trabajar dentro. Siempre esperaban hasta última hora de la tarde antes de salir al exterior y disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos del tonificante aire fresco.

Más específicamente, esperaban a que Isabella hubiera terminado de hacer prácticas de tiro con los blancos.

Isabella estaba decidida a saber manejar con la debida precisión su nuevo arco y sus flechas, y para alcanzar dicho objetivo amenazaba con hacerle perder el juicio a Anthony. Él le enseñaba a disparar, pero aun así no conseguía entender por qué su señora era absolutamente incapaz de mejorar. Su determinación era admirable. Su puntería, sin embargo, ya era otra historia. Isabella siempre lanzaba la flecha a un mínimo de un metro por encima del blanco. Anthony no paraba de comentarle aquel hecho, pero aun así Isabella parecía incapaz de mejorar su puntería.

Ned la proveía de nuevas flechas. Isabella había gastado más de cincuenta antes de que pudiera corregir su puntería lo suficiente para mantenerlas por debajo de allí donde terminaba el muro.

A partir de ese momento pudo recuperar las flechas para volver a utilizarlas, unas flechas que en lo sucesivo habían ido atravesando los árboles, las cabañas y las sábanas colgadas a secar.

Anthony era paciente con su señora. Entendía cuál era la meta que pretendía alcanzar. Isabella quería aprender a protegerse a sí misma, cierto, pero también quería hacer que su esposo se sintiera orgulloso de ella. El vasallo no estaba haciendo conjeturas respecto al segundo motivo de Isabella, ya que ella misma se lo decía varias veces al día.

Anthony comprendía la perseverancia de su señora. A su baronesa la preocupaba que él acabara sintiéndose tan disgustado por los pésimos resultados que obtenía que dejara de instruirla. El vasallo nunca sería capaz de negarle nada a Isabella, claro está.

Un mensajero del rey de Inglaterra llegó a la fortaleza de Masen a última hora de la tarde. Anthony lo recibió en la sala, pues solo esperaba que le transmitiera un mensaje verbal. El sirviente del rey entregó a Anthony un rollo de pergamino. El vasallo hizo venir a Bree y le dijo que diera comida y algo de beber al soldado.

Isabella entró en la habitación en el mismo instante en que el soldado seguía a Bree a interior de la despensa, y enseguida se fijó en el pergamino.

—¿Qué noticias hay, Anthony? ¿Nos ha enviado Edward algún mensaje? —preguntó.

—El mensaje proviene del rey —dijo Anthony, y fue hacia el pequeño arcón que había junto a la pared de enfrente de la despensa. Encima del arcón había una cajita de madera tallada. Isabella siempre había pensado que no era más que una pequeña obra de artesanía decorativa, hasta que vio cómo Anthony levantaba la tapa y guardaba el rollo del mensaje dentro de la cajita.

Se encontraba lo bastante cerca para poder ver que dentro había otros trozos de pergamino. La cajita obviamente era el lugar en el que Edward guardaba sus papeles más importantes.

—¿No vas a leerlo ahora? —le preguntó a Anthony cuando este se volvió nuevamente hacia ella.

—Tendrá que esperar hasta que regrese el barón de Masen —anunció Anthony.

La expresión que había en el rostro de Anthony indicó a Isabella que no le gustaba nada la idea de tener que esperar.

—Podría hacer venir a uno de los monjes de…—empezó a decir Anthony.

—Yo te lo leeré —lo interrumpió Isabella.

Su observación pareció dejar muy asombrado a Anthony. Isabella sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas, y supo que se estaba sonrojando.

—Es cierto —le dijo al vasallo—. Puedo leer, Anthony, aunque te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a nadie. No deseo que se me haga objeto de ridículo —añadió.

Anthony asintió.

—Edward ya lleva tres semanas lejos de aquí —le recordó Isabella—. Y tú me dijiste que podía pasar otro mes fuera. ¿Te atreverás a esperar tanto tiempo para traer a un sacerdote que te lea el mensaje?

—No, claro que no —replicó Anthony. Abrió la cajita y le entregó el manuscrito a Isabella. Luego se apoyó en el canto de la mesa, cruzó los brazos delante de él y escuchó el mensaje de su monarca.

La carta estaba escrita en latín, la lengua preferida para las comunicaciones oficiales.

Isabella no tardó nada en traducir el mensaje. Su voz no vaciló ni en un solo momento, pero cuando hubo terminado de leer la masiva le temblaban las manos.

El rey no mandaba saludo alguno al barón de Masen, e Isabella pensó que su ira era tan evidente como su falta de maneras. Aro exigía, desde la primera hasta la última palabra de la carta, que Isabella compareciese ante él.

Aquella orden no la preocupó tanto como el anuncio de que el rey enviaba a sus propias tropas para que la trajeran ante su presencia.

—Así que nuestro rey envía soldados para que se te lleven —dijo Anthony cuando ella hubo terminado de leer, y le tembló un poco la voz al hablar.

Isabella pensó que Anthony estaba atrapado entre dos dilemas. Su lealtad pertenecía a Edward. Sí, le había jurado fidelidad. Pero aun así tanto Anthony como Edward eran vasallos del rey de Inglaterra. La orden de Aro debería tener preferencia sobre todas las demás.

—¿Había alguna cosa más, Isabella? —preguntó Anthony.

Ella asintió lentamente y luego, armándose de valor, logró sonreírle.

—Abrigaba la esperanza de que no se te ocurriría llegar a preguntármelo —susurró—. Parece ser, Anthony, que para nuestro rey hay dos hermanas y dos barones. Aro quiere que la enemistad termine de una vez, y sugiere que quizá… Sí, el rey utiliza precisamente esa palabra y luego sugiere que quizá cada hermana debería ser devuelta a su legítimo hermano.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La otra alternativa es que Edward contraiga matrimonio conmigo —murmuró.

—El rey obviamente no sabe que ya estáis casados —intervino Anthony. Su expresión de disgusto se acentuó, pues sabía que Isabella no era consciente del hecho de que en realidad todavía no estaba casada con Edward.

—Y si Edward contrae matrimonio conmigo, entonces Elisabeth se convertirá en la prometida de James.

—Que Dios nos ayude —musitó Anthony con disgusto.

—Elisabeth no debe llegar a saber esto —se apresuró a decir Isabella—. Me limitaré a decirle que el rey requiere mi presencia.

Anthony asintió.

—¿Puedes escribir además de leer, Isabella? —preguntó de pronto.

Cuando Isabella asintió, el vasallo dijo:

—Entonces quizá, si el rey todavía no ha enviado a sus tropas, podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Isabella.

—Tiempo para que tu esposo vuelva a ti —le dijo Anthony.

El vasallo se apresuró a ir al arcón, cogió la caja oblonga de madera y se la llevó a Isabella.

—Dentro hay pergamino y tinta —le dijo.

Isabella se sentó y se preparó rápidamente para la labor que la aguardaba. Anthony le dio la espalda y empezó a pasearse nerviosamente de un lado a otro mientras intentaba decidir qué le diría a su rey.

Entonces Isabella reparó en la masiva enrollada que había encima de la mesa, junto a la jarra llena de flores. El sello rasgado pertenecía al monasterio de Roanne. Movida por la curiosidad, dedicó unos momentos a leer la carta enviada por los superiores del padre Laurance.

Anthony se volvió hacia Isabella en el preciso instante en que ella estaba terminando de leer la carta. Reconoció el sello, y entonces supo que el fingimiento había terminado.

—Edward no quería que te preocuparas por eso —le dijo a Isabella, y le puso la mano en el hombro para tratar de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Isabella no hizo ningún comentario. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, y Anthony quedó atónito ante el súbito cambio que había tenido lugar en su señora. Se la veía muy serena, y fue entonces cuando Anthony supo lo aterrorizada que se hallaba en realidad. Sí, aquella era precisamente la misma expresión que había habido en su rostro durante las primeras semanas en que estuvo cautiva de Edward.

Anthony no sabía de qué manera podía ayudarla. Si intentaba explicarle que Edward tenía intención de contraer matrimonio con ella tan pronto como regresara, cabía la posibilidad de que con eso solo consiguiera empeorar la situación. Ambos sabían que el barón había mentido a Isabella.

—Isabella, tu esposo te ama —le dijo Anthony, lamentando no ser capaz de evitar que su voz sonara un poco áspera cuando habló.

—No es mi esposo, ¿verdad, Anthony?

Anthony admitió la derrota. Decidió que debería dejar que fuese Edward quien se encargara de dar la explicación apropiada, y volvió a concentrar su atención en el dictado.

Finalmente, todo se redujo a un mensaje sencillo en el que tan solo se notificaba que el barón de Masen todavía no había regresado a su fortaleza, y por lo tanto no sabía nada acerca de la orden del rey.

Anthony hizo que Isabella le leyera el mensaje dos veces. Cuando hubo quedado satisfecho, Isabella secó el pergamino abanicándolo suavemente y luego untó el dorso con un poco de aceite hasta que este se hubo vuelto lo bastante flexible para que pudiera ser enrollado.

Anthony entregó el mensaje al soldado del rey y le ordenó que se apresurara a regresar con su monarca.

Isabella fue a su habitación para recoger sus vestidos. Era una precaución necesaria, porque sabía que los soldados del rey podían llegar en cualquier momento.

Luego fue y le explicó a Elisabeth lo que había ocurrido, empleando la mayor parte de la tarde en aquella visita a su amiga. No le contó a Elisabeth lo que decía exactamente el mensaje del rey, y se calló deliberadamente cualquier posible mención de que Elisabeth tuviera que ir con James.

Isabella nunca permitiría que eso llegara a ocurrir. Tampoco pondría a Edward en la situación de tener que escoger.

En vez de cenar, aquella noche subió a la habitación de la torre. Pasó más de una hora inmóvil delante de la ventana, dejando que las emociones que estaba sintiendo fueran tomando el control de su mente.

Laurance realmente hubiese debido ser descubierto antes. Isabella se culpó a sí misma de que no hubiera sido así por haber estado demasiado ocupada para que pudiera darse cuenta de toas las pequeñas rarezas. Luego culpó a Edward. Si él no le hubiera hecho pasar tanto miedo durante aquella ceremonia nupcial, Isabella se habría dado cuenta del engaño de Laurance.

Nunca se le ocurrió tomar en consideración la posibilidad de que Edward lo hubiera sabido durante todo el tiempo. No, Isabella estaba segura de que él creía que Laurance realmente los había casado. Todavía estaba furiosa. Edward le había mentido descaradamente acerca del contenido de la carta del monasterio de Roanne. Edward sabía lo mucho que Isabella valoraba la verdad. Ella nunca le mentía.

—Espera a que pueda ponerte las manos encima —musitó—. Elisabeth no es la única que sabe cómo gritar.

Aquel súbito ataque de ira no ayudó demasiado a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Poco después ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

A medianoche había conseguido quedar agotada. Se apoyó en la ventana. La luna daba mucha luz. Isabella se preguntó si su resplandor estaría derramándose ahora sobre Edward. ¿Cómo dormiría él aquella noche, a la intemperie o en una de las cámaras del rey?

Isabella dirigió su atención hacia la cima de la colina que se alzaba fuera del muro. Un movimiento había atraído su mirada, miró en esa dirección justo a tiempo de ver cómo su lobo subía por la ladera.

Realmente era un lobo, ¿verdad? Quizá incluso fuese el mismo que había visto hacía meses. El animal parecía lo bastante grande.

Deseó que Edward estuviera allí, de pie junto a ella, para que así pudiera demostrarle que su lobo realmente existía. Contempló cómo el animal tomaba entre sus fauces el trozo de hueso con carne que Isabella había dejado allí para él, daba media vuelta y desaparecía bajando por el otro lado de la colina.

Estaba tan exhausta que decidió que estaba volviendo a dejarse llevar por la imaginación. Probablemente solo era un perro salvaje después de todo, y ni siquiera el que ella había visto antes.

Edward era su lobo. Él la amaba. Isabella nunca había dudado de él en lo referente a su cuestión. Sí, Edward le había mentido acerca de la carta, pero aun así Isabella sabía de una manera instintiva que él nunca le mentiría acerca del amor que sentía por ella.

La admisión resultaba reconfortante. Edward tenía demasiado sentido del honor para que pudiera llegar a engañarla de semejante manera.

Intentó dormir, pero el miedo hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. Isabella no había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo para permitir que Edward se ocupara del futuro, y se había sentido segura porque llevaba su apellido. Sí, estaba unida a él.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Ahora volvía a estar aterrorizada. El rey exigía su asistencia en la corte. Isabella iba a volver con James.

Empezó a rezar. Suplicó a Dios que cuidara de Edward para que no le ocurriese nada malo. Le pidió a Dios que velara por el futuro de Elisabeth, y también por el de Garrett, e incluso rezó por Emmett y Jasper.

Y luego murmuró una oración para sí misma. Rogó a Dios que le diera valor.

Valor para hacer frente al diablo.

_**En primer lugar… un bastardo menos… me gusto el detalle de la espada… en segundo Bella descubrió el pastel… y después de asustarse… se enfado de lo lindo y en tercero… que pasará con la carta del rey ¿? Será una trampa de James¿?, llegará a tiempo Edward¿?... mañana más un besote**_


	21. Otra vez en el Infierno

_**Otra vez en el infierno**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Edward supo que algo iba mal apenas entró cabalgando en el alcázar inferior. Anthony no estaba allí para recibirlo, e Isabella tampoco.

Un súbito temor le oprimió el corazón. Espoleando a su corcel, galopó por el puente y entró en el patio.

Elisabeth salió del castillo como una exhalación cuando Edward y Garrett estaban desmontando. Se detuvo a unos metros de los dos hombres y luego, pareciendo tomar finalmente una decisión, corrió hacia Garrett y se lanzó a sus brazos. En cuanto lo tuvo abrazado, se echó a llorar.

Obtener alguna información de Elisabeth requirió paciencia y varios largos minutos.

El segundo al mando de Edward, un hombre corpulento pero de voz suave llamado Alistair, vino corriendo para hacerles su relato. Mientras Garrett trataba de calmar a Elisabeth, Alistair explicó que los soldados del rey habían venido a por Isabella.

—¿Llevaba esa misiva el sello del rey? —preguntó Edward.

Su pregunta hizo que Alistair frunciera el ceño.

—No lo sé, barón. No vi la convocatoria. Y vuestra esposa insistió en llevarse la carta consigo. — Después Alistair bajó la voz hasta dejarla convertida en un susurro cuando añadió—: No quería que nadie le leyera el contenido de la llamada a vuestra hermana.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía interpretar la acción de su esposa. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que la orden tenía que haber incluido alguna clase de amenaza dirigida hacia Elisabeth, e Isabella estaba intentando proteger a su hermana de la preocupación.

El rey nunca hubiese amenazado. No, Aro jamás trataría de semejante manera a los barones que le eran leales. Edward tenía suficiente fe en su monarca para creer que Aro esperaría a haber oído todas las explicaciones.

La mano de James había tenido algo que ver con aquella traición. Edward hubiese apostado su vida en ello.

Gritó inmediatamente la orden de prepararse para volver a partir. Edward estaba tan furioso que apenas si podía pensar con lógica. El único pensamiento tranquilizador era el hecho de que Anthony se había ido con Isabella. Su leal vasallo se había llevado consigo a un pequeño contingente de los mejores guerreros de Edward. Alistair le explicó que Anthony no se había atrevido a llevarse demasiados soldados, ya que no quería que el rey pensara que no se confiaba en él.

—¿Entonces Anthony cree que la llamada provenía directamente de nuestro rey? —preguntó Edward.

—No me hizo partícipe de lo que pensaba —respondió Alistair.

Edward pidió que le trajeran una montura fresca. Cuando el encargado de los establos le llevó a Sileno, Edward quiso saber por qué Isabella no había escogido a su corcel para que la llevara a la corte.

Riley, que no estaba acostumbrado a hablarle directamente a su señor, balbuceó su respuesta. 

—Temía que su hermano pudiera maltratar al caballo si descubría que Sileno os pertenecía, mi señor. Esas fueron sus palabras.

Edward asintió, aceptando la explicación. ¡Cuán propio de su delicada esposa el que se preocupara por el caballo!

—Exigió que se le diera uno de los caballos del rey —añadió Riley.

Elisabeth llegó al extremo de rogar que se le permitiera ir con ellos. Edward ya había montado, pero la histeria de su hermana hizo que se viera obligado a esperar unos minutos preciosos mientras Garrett se separaba de su prometida.

Después de que hubiese rechazado cortésmente la súplica de Elisabeth de que se le permitiera acompañarlos en su viaje, Garrett tuvo que jurar sobre la tumba de su madre que volvería a ella sin haber sufrido un solo arañazo, un juramento que Edward sabía era falso dado que la madre de Garrett aún vivía. Aun así no hizo ningún comentario acerca de aquella contradicción, por que vio la manera en que la promesa de Garrett había tranquilizado a su hermana.

—¿Podréis alcanzar a la señora? —se atrevió a preguntarle Riley a su señor.

Edward se volvió para contemplar al encargado de los establos desde lo alto de su montura. Entonces vio la expresión de temor que había en los ojos de aquel hombre, y se sintió conmovido por su preocupación.

—Llego una semana demasiado tarde, si es que no más —dijo Edward—. Pero traeré de regreso a tu señora, Riley.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció hasta que ya se encontraban a medio camino de Londres Garrett pensó que si los caballos no hubieran necesitado descansar, Edward habría seguido adelante sin hacer ningún alto.

El barón de Masen se separó de sus hombres. Garrett dejó que estuviera solo durante unos cuantos minutos y luego fue a hablar con él.

—Me gustaría darte un consejo, amigo mío. Edward se volvió a mirarlo.

—Acuérdate de cuál fue mi reacción cuando vi a Demetri —siguió diciendo Garrett—. No permitas que tu rabia te controle, aunque he jurado que intentar protegerte la espalda mientras estemos en la corte.

Edward asintió.

—Volveré a ser dueño de mí mismo tan pronto como vea a Isabella. Ahora llevará lo menos una semana en la corte. Solo Dios sabe lo que le ha hecho James. Garrett, te juro por Dios que si la ha tocado entonces yo...

—James tiene demasiadas cosas en juego para; hacerle daño a Isabella, Edward. Necesita el respaldo de su hermana, no su ira. No, habrá demasiadas personas mirándolo. James fingirá ser el hermano lleno de afecto.

—Rezo para que estés en lo cierto —respondió Edward—. Yo... estoy muy preocupado por ella.

Garrett le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡Qué diablos, hombre! —exclamó—. Lo que ocurre es que temes perderla, de la misma manera en que yo temía llegar a perder a Elisabeth.

—Estamos hechos un par de arrogantes —anunció Edward—. No te preocupes por mi ira. Cuando vea a mi esposa, volveré a mostrarme disciplinado.

—Sí, bueno, hay otra cuestión de la que es preciso hablar —confesó Garrett—. Elisabeth me habló de la carta que recibiste del monasterio.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar a saber de la carta? —preguntó Edward.

—Tu Isabella se lo contó. Al parecer encontró la carta y la leyó.

Los hombros de Edward se hundieron súbitamente. Sus preocupaciones acababan de verse multiplicadas, porque no estaba nada seguro de qué haría su esposa.

—¿Te contó Elisabeth cómo reaccionó Isabella? ¿Se enfadó mucho? Dios, espero que se enfadara.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué razones puedes tener para querer que se enfadara?

—Le mentí a Isabella, Garrett, y ahora espero que la mentira la llenase de furia. No quiero que Isabella piense que... la utilicé de mala fe. —Edward se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba expresar sus sentimientos con palabras—. Cuando conocí a Isabella, ella intentó convencerme de que James no iría en su busca. Me dijo que no era merecedora de la atención de su hermano. Isabella no estaba intentando engañarme, Garrett. Juro por Dios que ella realmente creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Era James el que la hacía sentir de aquella manera, claro está. Isabella permaneció bajo su poder durante casi dos años.

—¿Dos años?

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Desde el momento en que murió su madre hasta que la enviaron con su tío, fue el único guardián de Isabella. Tú sabes también como yo de qué crueldades es capaz James, Garrett. He visto cómo Isabella se va haciendo un poco más fuerte cada día que pasa, pero sigue siendo... vulnerable.

Garrett asintió.

—Sé que desearías haber sido el único que le dijera que Laurance no era un verdadero hombre de Dios, pero piensa en lo poco preparada que habría estado Isabella para ello si hubiera sido James quien se lo explicara

Edward era un hombre atormentado. Su inocente esposa volvía a encontrarse en manos del diablo. Pensarlo le heló el alma.

Garrett no sabía qué palabras podía ofrecer para aliviar el sufrimiento de Edward.

—La luna nos proporciona suficiente luz para que podamos seguir cabalgando durante toda la noche —sugirió.

—Entonces sacaremos provecho de la luz.

Los barones no volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron llegado a su destino.

.

.

.

Isabella intentaba dormir. Se hallaba encerrada dentro de la cámara contigua a la habitación de su hermana Victoria. Las paredes eran tan delgadas como el pergamino, e Isabella trataba de no escuchar la discusión que James estaba manteniendo con Victoria.

Ya había oído suficiente. Isabella sentía tal repugnancia hacia su hermana y su hermano que se había puesto enferma. Su estómago se negaba a retener ningún alimento, y la cabeza le palpitaba con un sordo dolor.

James no había podido ser más predecible. Le dio la bienvenida a Isabella ante los soldados del rey, besándola en la mejilla y llegando incluso a abrazarla. Sí, había interpretado el papel del hermano lleno de afecto, especialmente delante de Anthony. Tan pronto como estuvieron solos en sus cámaras, sin embargo, James se había encarado con Isabella. Le lanzó una furiosa acusación detrás de otra, poniendo fin a su letanía con un terrible puñetazo asestado sobre la mejilla de Isabella que la dejó tirada en el suelo. Era la misma mejilla que le había besado cuando la recibió.

Su hermano enseguida lamentó aquel arranque de mal genio, porque se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Isabella iba a amoratarse. Como sabía que algunos de sus enemigos llegarían a la conclusión de que el responsable había sido él, mantuvo encerrada a Isabella en su habitación y dio a todo el mundo la excusa de que su hermana había pasado por una prueba tan terrible a manos del barón de Masen que necesitaría unos cuantos días para poder recuperar sus fuerzas.

Pero si bien James se había comportado de acuerdo con lo que se podía esperar de él, Victoria había demostrado ser una terrible decepción para Isabella. Cuando dispuso de tiempo para pensar en ello, Isabella comprendió que había llegado a crearse una imagen totalmente falsa de su hermana mayor. Isabella quería creer que a Victoria le importaba un poco lo que pudiera llegar a ser de ella. Pero cada vez que envió mensajes a sus hermanas, ni Victoria ni Jane se habían molestado nunca en responderle. Isabella siempre había encontrado excusas para su conducta. Ahora por fin era consciente de la verdad: Victoria era tan egoísta como James.

Jane ni siquiera había ido a Londres. Victoria explicó su ausencia diciéndole a Isabella que Jane acababa de contraer matrimonio con el barón de Ruchiers y no deseaba separarse de él. Isabella ni siquiera había sabido que Jane estuviese prometida con alguien.

Isabella renunció a su intento de descansar. La voz de Victoria rechinaba en sus oídos como la estridente llamada de un gallo. La hermana tenía tendencia a protestar por todo, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento mientras se quejaba ante James de la humillación que le había causado Isabella.

Un fragmento de la conversación llevó a Isabella hacia la puerta que comunicaba con la otra estancia. Victoria estaba hablando de Renée. Su voz estaba llena de aborrecimiento mientras cubría tranquilamente de infamia a la madre de Isabella.

James había odiado a Renée, pero jamás pensó que sus dos hermanas sintieran lo mismo que él.

—Deseaste a esa perra desde el día en que entró por la puerta —dijo Victoria.

Isabella abrió la puerta una rendija. Vio a Victoria sentada encima de un cojín en el hueco de la ventana. James estaba de pie junto a ella, dándole la espalda a Isabella. Victoria alzaba la mirada hacia su hermano. Ambos tenían una copa en la mano.

—Renée era muy hermosa —dijo James, hablando con seca aspereza—. Cuando nuestro padre se volvió contra ella, yo me quedé asombrado. Renée era una mujer tan atractiva... Nuestro padre forzó el matrimonio, Victoria. Se daba por sentado que el barón de Charlie se casaría con ella.

Victoria soltó un bufido. Isabella vio cómo tomaba un largo sorbo de su copa. El vino de un color rojo oscuro se derramó por la pechera de su vestido, pero Victoria no pareció darse cuenta del estropicio y volvió a llenarse la copa con la jarra que sostenía en la otra mano.

La hermana era tan agraciada como James, con el mismo cabello de un rubio casi blanco y los ojos color avellana. Su expresión, cuando estaba furiosa, era igual de horrenda que la de su hermano.

—Por aquel entonces Charlie no podía medirse con nuestro padre —dijo Victoria—. Pero nuestro padre fue hábilmente engañado, ¿verdad? Al final Renée consiguió burlarse de él. Me pregunto, James, si Charlie sabe que Renée llevaba un hijo suyo en su seno cuando contrajo matrimonio con nuestro padre.

—No —respondió James—. A Renée nunca se le permitió llegar a ver a Charlie. Cuando nació Isabella, nuestro padre ni siquiera la miró. Renée fue severamente castigada por su locura.

—Y tú esperabas que entonces ella acudiría a ti en busca de consuelo ¿verdad, James? —Preguntó Victoria, echándose a reír cuando su hermano se volvió hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada—. Estabas enamorado de ella —se burló Victoria—. Pero Renée te encontraba repugnante, ¿verdad? Si no hubiera tenido a esa mocosa suya para cuidar de ella, creo que realmente podría haber llegado a quitarse la vida. Renée no se cayó por aquellos escalones después de todo, querido hermano. Podría haber sido empujada.

—Siempre estuviste celosa de Renée, Victoria —replicó James secamente—. De la misma manera en que ahora estás celosa de su hija, legítima o no.

—¡No estoy celosa de nadie! —Gritó Victoria—. Dios, qué ganas tengo que todo esto haya terminado de una vez. Juro que entonces le contaré lo de Charlie a Isabella. Puede que incluso llegue a contarle que tú mataste a su madre.

—¡No dirás nada! —Gritó James, haciendo caer la copa de entre los dedos de Victoria con un súbito manotazo—. Eres una estúpida, hermana. Yo no maté a Renée. Ella resbaló y se cayó por aquellos escalones.

—Y cuando cayó estaba intentando escapar de ti —se burló Victoria.

—Bien, entonces que así sea —chilló James—. Y nadie debe llegar a saber jamás que Isabella no es uno de nosotros. La vergüenza te afectaría tanto a ti como a mí.

—¿Y la pequeña perra hará lo que tú quieres que haga? ¿Piensas que Isabella se comportará ante nuestro rey de la manera en que tú has decidido que se comporte? ¿O se volverá contra ti, James?

—Isabella hará todo lo que yo le diga —alardeó James—. Me obedece porque me tiene miedo. Ah, qué cobarde es... Sigue teniendo exactamente el mismo carácter que cuando era una niña. Además, nuestra pequeña Isabella sabe que si no hace lo que yo quiero, mataré a Billy.

—Es una lástima que Demetri haya muerto —dijo Victoria—. Habría pagado generosamente a cambio de Isabella. Ahora nadie la querrá.

—Te equivocas, Victoria. Yo quiero que Isabella sea mía, y no permitiré que nadie se case con ella.

Isabella cerró la puerta sobre la obscena risotada de Victoria, y luego consiguió llegar al orinal de la cámara justo a tiempo de echar la bilis que se había acumulado dentro de su estómago.

Había oído el nombre del barón de Charlie de labios de Edward, y sabía que ambos eran aliados. Se preguntó si el barón de Charlie se encontraría en la corte. Quería ver qué aspecto tenía. ¿Habría llegado a casarse? James tenía razón. Nadie debía saberlo nunca... y sin embargo, Isabella también sabía que le contaría la verdad a Edward. ¡Vaya, pero si probablemente él se sentiría tan complacido como lo estaba ella!

Pasado un rato, consiguió recuperar el control de sus emociones. Necesitaría ser capaz de pensar con claridad. Sí, tenía que tratar de proteger al padre Billy y a Edward. James creía que Isabella traicionaría de buena gana a uno para salvar al otro. También estaba el problema de Elisabeth, por supuesto, pero lo que realmente preocupaba ahora a Isabella no era la hermana de Edward. No, Garrett no tardaría en casarse con Elisabeth y cuando eso hubiera sucedido, el rey difícilmente podría amenazar con entregarle Elisabeth a James.

Finalmente cerró los ojos para dormir. Y entonces recurrió al mismo fingimiento con el que solía jugar cuando era pequeña. Siempre que temía que James fuera a llevarla de vuelta a su casa, Isabella se imaginaba que Odiseo estaba junto a ella, vigilándola y custodiándola. Pero ahora el fingimiento había cambiado, porque quien montaba guardia ya no era Odiseo sino Edward.

Sí, había encontrado a alguien más poderoso que Odiseo. Ahora Isabella tenía a su lobo para que la protegiera.

.

.

La tarde siguiente Isabella acompañó a James a su encuentro con el rey. Ya estaban llegando a los aposentos privados de Aro cuando James se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Cuento con tu honestidad, Isabella. Lo único que has de hacer es contarle al rey lo que le ocurrió a tu hogar y a ti. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—Y la verdad condenará a Edward, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que crees? —preguntó Isabella.

La sonrisa de James se ensombreció de repente. El tono que acababa de emplear su hermana con él no le había gustado nada.

—¿Te atreves a recuperar la valentía perdida precisamente ahora, Isabella? Acuérdate de tu querido tío. En este mismo instante, tengo hombres preparados para partir al galope. Bastará con que yo dé la orden para que le corten el cuello a Billy.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has matado ya? —Argumentó Isabella—. Sí —añadió cuando James la cogió amenazadoramente del brazo—. Eres incapaz de controlar tu mal carácter, James. Nunca has podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo sé que no has matado ya a mi tío?

James enseguida demostró que el comentario de Isabella acerca de su mal carácter era muy cierto. Su mano salió disparada, golpeándole la cara. El anillo enjoyado que llevaba le abrió el borde del labio, y un hilillo de sangre empezó a bajar inmediatamente por la barbilla de Isabella.

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer! —gritó James. Volvió a arquear la mano para infligir otro golpe, y entonces se encontró súbitamente incrustado contra la pared junto a Isabella.

Anthony había surgido de entre las sombras. Estaba indicando a Isabella que iba a estrangular a hermano.

Isabella había provocado deliberadamente a su hermano para hacerle perder los estribos.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba agradecida por la interferencia de Anthony.

—Suelta a mi hermano, Anthony —ordenó. Había hablado con voz bastante áspera, pero suavizó la orden poniendo la mano en el hombro del vasallo—. Por favor, Anthony.

El vasallo reprimió su ira, soltó a James y contempló sin inmutarse cómo el barón caía al suelo presa de un súbito ataque de tos.

Isabella sacó provecho del estado de debilidad en que había quedado sumido su hermano para ponerse de puntillas y susurrar en el oído de Anthony:

—Es el momento de que ponga en acción mi plan. Haga lo que haga o diga lo que diga, no intentes detenerme. Estoy protegiendo a Edward.

Anthony asintió para que Isabella supiera que la había entendido. Anhelaba preguntarle si su plan consistía en impulsar a James a que la matara. ¿Y por qué estaba pensando en proteger a Edward? Al vasallo le pareció evidente que su señora no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por su propia seguridad.

Un instante después tuvo que recurrir a toda su determinación para no mostrar reacción alguna cuando Isabella ayudó a ponerse en pie a su hermano. Anthony no quería que Isabella tocara a aquel bastardo.

—No creo que le hayas hecho daño al tío Billy, James —dijo Isabella cuando su hermano intentó llevársela lejos de Anthony—. Resolveremos este problema aquí y ahora.

James quedó muy asombrado por la osadía de Isabella. Ahora su hermana ya no se comportaba de manera tímida o asustada.

—¿Qué piensas decirle al rey cuando vea las señales que hay en mi cara, James?

—¡No vas a ver al rey! —Chilló James—. He cambiado de parecer. Te llevaré de regreso a tus aposentos, Isabella. Y luego hablaré de tu comportamiento con nuestro monarca.

Isabella se soltó de la presa con que la estaba sujetando su hermano.

—El rey querrá verme y escuchar mi explicación —dijo—. Hoy, mañana, o la semana que viene, James —añadió—. Lo único que has hecho es prolongar la espera. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que le diré a nuestro rey?

—La verdad —se burló James—. Sí, tu honestidad atrapará al barón de Masen. —Su anuncio le hizo tanta gracia que llegó a celebrarlo con una carcajada—. No puedes evitar ser como eres, Isabella.

—Si hablara ante el rey, le diría la verdad. Pero no voy a decir una sola palabra. Me limitaré a quedarme quieta allí, y cuando el rey me haga sus preguntas entonces te miraré fijamente. Juro por Dios que no diré una sola palabra.

La amenaza de Isabella enfureció hasta tal punto a James que poco faltó para que volviera a golpearla.

Cuando levantó la mano, Anthony dio un amenazador paso adelante. El apremiante impulso de tomar represalias que había estado sintiendo James fue dejado de lado inmediatamente.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo, y luego miró significativamente a Anthony antes de seguir hablando—: Te prometo que te haré cambiar de parecer en cuanto estemos solos.

Isabella ocultó el miedo que sentía.

—Vamos a hablar de esto ahora, James, o de lo contrario enviaré a Anthony ante nuestro rey para que le cuente cómo me estás maltratando.

—¿Piensas que a Aro le importaría mucho eso? —gritó James.

—Soy tan súbdita suya como tú - replicó Isabella a su vez—. También ordenaré a Anthony que le diga al rey lo mucho que me preocupa el que vayas a matar al tío Billy. Dudo que a Aro vaya a gustarle demasiado la manera en que reaccionará la iglesia al hecho de que un barón asesine a uno de los suyos.

—El rey nunca te creerá. Y sabes muy bien que tu querido sacerdote está vivo. Pero si insistes en esta rebelión, lo haré matar. Sigue provocándome, perra, y te juro que...

—Me enviarás a vivir con el tío Billy. Eso es lo que harás.

James abrió mucho los ojos y su cara se convirtió en un manchón rojizo. No podía dar crédito al cambio tan radical que había tenido lugar en la manera de ser de su hermana. Isabella le estaba haciendo frente, y además delante de testigos. La preocupación empezó a infiltrarse en la mente de James. La cooperación de Isabella era imprescindible si iba a convencer a su rey de que dictaminara en contra de Edward. Si, él había contado con que Isabella relataría cómo Edward había destruido su fortaleza y la había tomado cautiva. De pronto Isabella se había vuelto impredecible.

—Esperas que responda únicamente con ciertas verdades, ¿no? ¿Y si doy comienzo a mi relato contando cómo intentaste matar al barón de Masen?

—¡Solo responderás a las preguntas que se te formulen! —aulló James.

—Entonces accede a mi petición. Permite que vaya con mi tío. Me quedaré con él y dejaré que tú te ocupes de este problema con el barón de Masen.

Las palabras que Isabella había escogido de una manera tan deliberada cuando habló hicieron que le entraran ganas de llorar. Un problema, ciertamente. James pretendía ver destruido a Edward

—Te juro que puedo causarle mucho más daño a tu petición si se me hace comparecer ante el rey. La verdad podría condenar a Edward, pero mi silencio te condenará a ti.

—Cuando esto haya terminado...

—Me matarás, supongo —anunció Isabella con un encogimiento de hombros lleno de forzada indiferencia. Su voz carecía de toda emoción cuando dijo—: Me da igual, James. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

James no necesitó pensar en la amenaza de Isabella, porque llegó inmediatamente a la conclusión de que era preciso sacarla de la corte. No había tiempo para obligarla a someterse mediante los golpes y la fuerza. Solo hacía dos días que había sabido que acababa de fracasar en su intento de matar a Edward. Demetri estaba muerto, y ahora sin duda Edward llegaría a Londres en cualquier momento.

James pensó que quizá debiera dejar que su hermana se saliera con la suya, y decidió que su partida serviría muy bien a su propósito.

—Te irás antes de que haya transcurrido una hora —anunció —. Pero mis hombres te escoltarán, Isabella. Los hombres de Masen — añadió, ahora mirando a Anthony — no tienen ninguna razón para seguirte. El barón ya no tiene nada que decir en lo que hacer referencia a tus asuntos. El ha recuperado a su hermana, y ahora tú me perteneces.

Isabella se mostró de acuerdo antes de que Anthony pudiera protestar. El vasallo intercambió una rápida mirada con su señora y luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

No tenía la menor intención de honrar aquel acuerdo, claro está. Anthony seguiría a Isabella adonde quiera que James la enviara. Pero sería muy discreto, y permitiría que James creyera que sus deberes para con Isabella habían llegado a su fin.

—Entonces regresaré a la fortaleza de Masen —anunció antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Ahora he de ir a hablar unos momentos con el rey —musitó James—. Aro nos está esperando. Cedo ante tu capricho, Isabella, pero tú y yo sabemos que llegará el momento en que debas contarle a Aro todo lo que ocurrió.

—Le daré mi honestidad —replicó Isabella. Cuando James la miró con suspicacia, se apresuró a añadir—: Y eso respaldará tu causa, naturalmente.

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar ligeramente a James.

—Sí, bueno, quizá el que visites a tu tío sea lo mejor después de todo. Volver a verlo te recordará lo débil de tu posición.

La muy perra necesita que le recuerden lo importante que es su tío para ella, decidió James. Isabella obviamente había olvidado cuán viejo y frágil era Billy, y lo imposible que le resultaría protegerse a sí mismo. Sí, Isabella necesitaba volver a ver al sacerdote. Entonces James volvería a tener a su tímida y temerosa hermana allí donde él quería que estuviera.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que tenga que ocuparme de Edward antes de que se te pida que regreses a la corte, Isabella —le dijo—. Ahora vuelve a tus aposentos y recoge tus míseras posesiones. Enviaré a unos soldados para que te escolten hasta el patio.

Isabella fingió humildad. Inclinó la cabeza y murmuró su agradecimiento.

—He pasado por una prueba realmente terrible —le dijo a su hermano—. Espero que el rey no se oponga a tu petición de que se me permita marcharme...

—¿Mi petición? —James se rió, un sonido obsceno y rechinante—. El rey ni siquiera sabrá que te vas, Isabella. No necesito pedirle nada a Aro en lo tocante a asuntos de tan escasa importancia.

James dio media vuelta y se fue después de haber alardeado tan odiosamente. Isabella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido detrás de la curva del pasillo. Entonces se volvió y echó a andar hacia sus aposentos. Anthony esperaba entre las sombras y se apresuró a interceptarla.

—Corréis demasiados riesgos, mi señora —musitó el vasallo—. Vuestro esposo no se mostrará nada complacido.

—Ambos sabemos que Edward no es mi esposo —dijo Isabella—. Es importante que no interfieras, Anthony. James debe creer que realmente ha recuperado a su hermana.

—Isabella, ya sé que solo piensas en proteger a Elisabeth, pero el deber de Garrett...

—No, Anthony —lo interrumpió Isabella—. Solo estoy pensando en ganar tiempo. Y he de ir con mi tío. Es como un padre para mí. James lo matará si no lo protejo...

—Debes protegerte a ti misma —arguyó Anthony—. Y en vez de eso, lo que haces es tratar de proteger al mundo. ¿No quieres avenirte a razones? Si sales del recinto del castillo serás vulnerable.

—Soy mucho más vulnerable aquí —susurró Isabella. Le dio una palmadita en la mano a Anthony y luego dijo—: Seguiré siendo vulnerable hasta que Edward haya resuelto este problema. Tú le dirás a Edward adónde he ido, Anthony, y entonces la decisión será solo suya.

—¿Qué decisión? —quiso saber Anthony.

—La de venir o no en mi busca.

—¿Realmente dudas de que...?

Isabella dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—No, no dudo de ello —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras—. Edward vendrá en mi busca, y cuando lo haga, dejará soldados para que protejan a mi tío. Solo rezo para que venga lo más deprisa posible.

Anthony no pudo encontrar ningún defecto al plan de Isabella.

—No te voy a perder de vista en ningún momento —juró. Solo tienes que gritar y yo estaré allí.

—Debes quedarte aquí y decirle a Edward...

—Dejaré a otro para que se encargue de cumplir con ese deber —dijo Anthony—. Di mi palabra a mi señor de que protegería a su esposa —añadió, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "esposa".

Aunque no lo admitió, Isabella se sintió aliviada al saber que contaría con la protección de Anthony. Cuando hubo terminado de recoger su ropa, se aprestó a ir al patio que había junto a los establos del rey. Tres de los soldados de James la habían escoltado, la dejaron sola en el patio mientras iban a preparar sus monturas.

Isabella agradeció que no hubiera vuelto a encontrarse con Victoria. Y James todavía estaba hablando con su rey..., llenándole la cabeza de mentiras acerca de Edward, como bien sabía Isabella.

Una multitud de curiosos se había reunido para presenciar la partida. Las señales que había en el rostro Isabella eran claramente visibles, y no pudo evitar los comentarios especulativos que se estaban haciendo a espaldas de ella.

Una rubia muy alta se separó del grupo y viró hacia Isabella con paso rápido y decidido. Era muy hermosa, de un porte elegante y majestuoso y bastante más alta que Isabella, así como también más opulenta en cuanto a la figura. No sonrió a Isabella, sino que dirigió una mirada llena de hostilidad.

Isabella le sostuvo la mirada y preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que deseéis decirme?

—Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo al hablaros de abiertamente —comenzó diciendo la mujer—. He de pensar en mi reputación, comprendedlo

—¿Y hablar conmigo la manchará? —preguntó Isabella.

Su pregunta pareció sorprender a la mujer

—Por supuesto que sí —admitió. Sin duda debéis saber que ya no sois deseable como... -Isabella cortó bruscamente aquel velado insulto.

—Decid lo que queráis decir y marchaos.

—Soy lady Tanya. —Isabella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. ¿Entonces habéis oído hablar de mí? Quizá el barón de Masen os ha hablado de...

—Si, he oído hablar de vos —murmuró Isabella. Le temblaba la voz. No podía evitar sentirse un poco inferior ante la mujer. Lady Tanya iba espléndidamente ataviada, mientras que Isabella llevaba un sencillo vestido de viaje de un azul ya bastante descolorido.

La antigua prometida de Edward parecía ser todo lo que Isabella creía que no era ella, tan impresionantes eran la compostura y la dignidad que irradiaban de su persona. Isabella dudaba que aquella mujer pudiera haber sido torpe jamás, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña.

—Mi padre todavía tiene que llegar a un acuerdo formal con el barón de Masen acerca de la fecha de nuestra boda. Yo solo quería decirte que cuentas con mi compasión, pobre niña. Pero no culpo de nada a mi futuro esposo. Lo único que hizo fue responder a lo que se le había hecho. Pero me pregunto si el barón de Masen te ha maltratado.

Isabella oyó la preocupación que había en la voz de lady Tanya y se puso furiosa.

—Si tenéis que hacerme esa pregunta, es que no conocéis nada bien al barón de Masen.

Le volvió la espalda a la mujer y montó en el caballo que uno de los soldados acababa de conducir hasta ella, Cuando se hubo acomodado sobre la grupa, bajó la mirada hacia lady Tanya y dijo:

—Él no me maltrató. Ahora vuestra pregunta ya ha quedado respondida y es mi turno de preguntaros algo. -Lady Tanya asintió con una seca inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Amáis al barón de Masen?

Después de un largo momento de silencio, resultó evidente que lady Tanya no iba a responder a la pregunta que acababa de hacerle Isabella. Enarcó una ceja, y la expresión de desdén que había en su rostro le dijo a Isabella que la pregunta no le había gustado nada.

—No soy una pobre niña, lady Tanya —anunció Isabella, permitiendo que la ira que estaba sintiendo resonara en su voz—. Edward no se casará con vos. No firmará los contratos. Tendría que renunciar al mayor de sus tesoros para poder contraer matrimonio con vos.

—¿Y cuál es ese tesoro? —preguntó lady Tanya sin alzar la voz.

—Oh, yo soy el mayor de los tesoros de Edward. Sería un estúpido si renunciara a mí —añadió Isabella—. Y hasta vos tenéis que saber que Edward puede ser cualquier cosa excepto un estúpido.

Isabella hizo avanzar a su montura. Lady Tanya tuvo que apartarse de su camino para evitar ser pisoteada por los cascos del animal, y una nube de polvo se elevó hacia el rostro de aquella mujer tan tonta.

Ahora no parecía tan superior. Sí, lady Tanya estaba claramente furiosa. Su ira complació considerablemente a Isabella. Se sentía como si acabara de ganar una batalla muy importante. Para la manera de pensar de Isabella aquello era una victoria: infantil y nacida de la descortesía, cierto, pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

_**Me encanta la contestación de Bella a Tanya… jajajaja… y que fuerte lo de James… realmente es un hijo de p… esperemos que Edward no tarde… un besote nos leemos.**_


	22. He regresado por ti

**He regresado por ti**

.

.

.

Isabella se lo contó todo.

El relato de cuanto le había ocurrido requirió casi la totalidad de dos días. Aquel sacerdote al que ella tanto quería quiso escuchar cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada giro de los acontecimientos.

El padre Billy había llorado lágrimas de alegría cuando Isabella entró en su diminuta casita. Admitió que la había echado terriblemente de menos, y durante la mayor parte de aquel primer día no pareció ser capaz de controlar sus emociones. Isabella, naturalmente, también derramó una buena cantidad de lágrimas. Su tío declaró que semejante falta de disciplina no era excesivamente reprochable porque se hallaban solos, después de todo, y nadie podía presenciar su exhibición emocional. Los compañeros del padre Billy habían ido a visitar a otro viejo amigo que había enfermado súbitamente.

No fue hasta que ella hubo terminado de preparar su cena y se hallaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en sus asientos favoritos cuando Isabella finalmente pudo dar comienzo a su narrativa. Mientras el sacerdote cenaba, Isabella le contó su historia. Había pensada que se limitaría a darle un breve resumen, pero el tío Billy no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con un relato lleno de huecos.

El sacerdote parecía paladear cada detalle, y no permitía que Isabella siguiera hablando hasta que él se había aprendido de memoria cada palabra. Su experiencia como traductor y guardián de las antiguas historias fue la razón que Isabella creía era responsable de aquella peculiaridad que tan familiar le resultaba.

Cuando vio por primera vez a su tío, Isabella enseguida empezó a preocuparse por su salud. El padre Billy parecía estar perdiendo las fuerzas. Sí, Isabella pensó que ahora sus hombros estaban un poco más encorvados que antes. Su espalda también parecía un poco más doblada, y no se movía por la casita con tanta rapidez. Pero su mirada era igual de directa, y sus comentarios igual de afilados. La mente del padre Billy seguía tan despierta como siempre. Cuando le confesó que sus compañeros no regresarían para vivir sus últimos años con él, Isabella supuso que la soledad, y no la avanzada edad de cincuenta veranos, explicaba los cambios que había notado en él.

Isabella confiaba en que Edward vendría en su busca, pero cuando hubieron pasado tres días, y siguió sin haber ninguna señal de Edward, su confianza empezó a evaporarse.

Isabella admitió sus temores ante su tío.

—Quizá cambió de parecer en cuanto pudo volver a estar con lady Tanya —dijo.

—Todo eso que estás diciendo no es más que un montón de tonterías —anunció el padre Billy—. Yo tengo tanta fe como tú, niña, en que el barón de Masen no sabía que Laurance no era un sacerdote. Pensaba que se había casado contigo, y para que un hombre llegue a dar semejante paso, tiene que haber un auténtico compromiso en su corazón. Ya me has contado cuál fue su declaración de amor. ¿Es que no tienes fe en su palabra?

—Oh, por supuesto que la tengo —replicó Isabella a su vez—. Edward me ama, padre. En el fondo de mi corazón yo sé que me ama, pero una parte de mi mente sigue intentando llenarme de preocupación. Desperté durante la noche, y el primer pensamiento que me vino a la cabeza no pudo ser más aterrador. Me pregunté a mí misma qué haría si él no viene en mi busca. ¿Y si ha cambiado de parecer?

—Entonces sería un estúpido —respondió el padre Billy. Un súbito destello apareció en los ojos del sacerdote—. Y ahora vuelve a contarle a este viejo, niña mía, cuáles fueron las palabras que le dirigiste a lady Tanya, la de los hermosos cabellos rubios y el porte de reina.

Isabella sonrió ante la manera en que su tío se había burlado cariñosamente de ella empleando su propia descripción de lady Tanya.

—Le dije que yo era el mayor tesoro de Edward. No fue una observación demasiado humilde, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste la verdad, Isabella. Eso es algo que tu corazón sabe muy bien, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que una diminuta porción de tu mente todavía necesita que se la acabe de convencer.

—Edward no es ningún estúpido —dijo Isabella entonces, hablando con una convicción que dio nueva firmeza a su voz—. No me olvidará.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cojín que cubría el respaldo de su asiento. ¡Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo! Ahora, mientras estaba sentada junto a su tío, parecía como si en realidad nada hubiera cambiado.

Los antiguos miedos estaban tratando de adueñarse de ella. Si no se mantenía en guardia contra ellos, no tardaría en llorar y en compadecerse de sí misma. Isabella decidió que necesitaba descansar. Si, el que estuviera tan agotada era la única razón por la que se sumía en tantas preocupaciones.

—Valgo algo —balbuceó—. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto tiempo en saberlo?

—El tiempo que haga falta carece de importancia —dijo su tío—. Lo que importa es que por fin te has dado cuenta de ello.

El rumor del trueno atrajo la atención de su tío.

—Suena como si fuéramos a tener una buena tormenta en cuestión de minutos —observó mientras se levantaba y echaba a andar hacia la ventana.

—Ese trueno ha sonado lo bastante cercano para hacer pedazos el techo —observó Isabella, hablando con un susurro adormilado.

El padre Billy se disponía a mostrarse de acuerdo con el comentario de su sobrina cuando llegó a la ventana y miró fuera. Lo que contemplaron sus ojos lo sobresaltó hasta tal punto que tuvo que apoyar las manos en el repecho de la ventana, ya que de otra manera hubiese perdido el equilibrio y sin duda habría caído de rodillas.

Ahora el trueno guardaba silencio. Pero el padre Billy pudo ver, el relámpago, que sin embargo no se encontraba en el cielo. No, se hallaba en el suelo... extendiéndose hasta allí donde podían llegar sus ojos.

El sol se impuso a la apariencia, desviando las astillas de los haces plateados cuando estos rebotaron del peto de una coraza a otro.

Era una legión, unida detrás de un solo guerrero y formada por hombres acorazados, todos ellos en silencio, todos ellos esperando.

El padre Billy entornó los ojos ante aquella magnífica visión. Dirigió una rápida inclinación de cabeza al hombre que mandaba a los soldados y luego se volvió para dirigirse nuevamente a su asiento.

Una gran sonrisa había transformado el rostro del anciano sacerdote. Cuando volvió a estar sentado junto a Isabella, obligó a su sonrisa a que se hiciera a un lado, se atrevió a fingir un tono de disgusto en su voz, y dijo:

—Me parece que ahí fuera hay alguien que ha venido a verte, Isabella. Será mejor que vayas a ver quién es, niña. Yo me encuentro demasiado cansado para volver a levantarme.

Isabella frunció el ceño ante la petición del padre Billy. No había oído que nadie llamara a la puerta. Para que su tío no se disgustara con ella, se levantó dispuesta a hacer lo que acababa de pedirle. Hablando por encima del hombro, observó que suponía que podía ser Jessica haciéndoles una visita para traerles huevos frescos y chismes ya viejos.

Fue tal la hilaridad que el comentario de Isabella produjo en el sacerdote que este llegó al extremo de darse una palmada en la rodilla.

Ella pensó que era una reacción bastante extraña tratándose de un hombre que acababa de aducir cansancio. Y luego abrió la puerta.

Isabella necesitó unos instantes para comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo. Se había quedado tan asombrada que no podía moverse. Se limitó a permanecer inmóvil allí, en el centro del umbral, con las manos apretadas junto a los costados mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Edward.

Él no la había olvidado después de todo. La comprensión fue abriéndose paso a través de la mente de Isabella una vez que se hubo disipado el aturdimiento inicial.

Y tampoco estaba solo. No, porque había más de cien soldados alineados detrás de su señor. Todos se hallaban encima de su montura, todos llevaban su impresionante armadura de batalla, y cada uno de ellos la estaba mirando.

Una señal silenciosa recorrió a la legión y entonces como un solo hombre, todos los soldados alzaron su espada en señal de saludo. Era la exhibición de lealtad más magnífica que Isabella hubiera presenciado jamás.

Estaba abrumada. Isabella nunca se había sentido tan cuidada, tan amada, y tan, tan valiosa.

Y entonces comprendió cuál era la razón por la que Edward había convocado a tantos de sus soldados para hacer aquel viaje. Con ello le estaba mostrando lo importante que Isabella era para él. Sí, estaba demostrando su valía.

Edward no se movió. Durante un buen rato no dijo ni una sola palabra. Le bastaba con permanecer inmóvil sobre la grupa de Sileno y contemplar a su hermosa esposa. Edward pudo sentir cómo la preocupación y la incertidumbre iban esfumándose del corazón de Isabella. A decir verdad, pensó que era el hombre más feliz y satisfecho del mundo.

Cuando vio que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Isabella, finalmente le dirigió las palabras que le parecía que ella necesitaba oír.

—He venido a por ti, Isabella.

¿Era una coincidencia lo que había hecho que Edward estuviese repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dirigió la primera vez que le habló? Isabella no lo creía así. La mirada que había en los ojos de Edward la indujo a creer que él no las había olvidado.

Isabella se incorporó apartándose de la puerta, se echó los cabellos encima del hombro y luego, muy lenta y deliberadamente, apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—Ya iba siendo hora, barón de Masen —dijo—. Llevo toda una eternidad esperándoos.

Isabella pensó que sus arrogantes observaciones complacían a Edward, pero no pudo estar segura de ello porque Edward se movió demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera llegar a verle la cara. En un momento dado estaba inmóvil encima de Sileno, y al siguiente ya la estaba atrayendo hacia sus brazos.

Cuando se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, Isabella le echó los brazos al cuello. Después se aferró a él mientras la boca de Edward se posaba febrilmente sobre la suya con una posesividad casi frenética. La lengua de Edward se introdujo en la boca de Isabella para reconquistar aquello que le pertenecía.

Isabella tuvo la sensación de estar siendo arrastrada por una súbita oleada de excitación que recorría todo su ser, y respondió a la demanda de Edward dándole todo aquello que ella sabía dar. Sí, Isabella se mostró igual de salvaje que él en su afán por devorarlo. Estaba igual de ávida por sentir su contacto, igual de frenética.

El ruido finalmente logró abrirse paso por la mente de Edward, pero la razón tardó bastante en regresar. Apartó su boca de la de Isabella solo para volver inmediatamente por segunda vez a sus labios ya un poco amoratados.

Isabella también percibió el sonido. Cuando Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza apartándola de la suya, comprendió que los soldados los estaban aclamando. ¡Santo Dios, se había olvidado por completo de que se encontraban allí!

Supo que se estaba ruborizando y se dijo que le daba igual. Edward no parecía haberse enterado de nada, pero detrás de la barba que le había crecido en una semana, y cubierto de polvo y mugre como estaba, costaba mucho ver cualquier reacción en él.

Luego volvió a besarla, esta vez con un beso rápido y lleno de pasión que informó a Isabella de que su audiencia no lo incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Los brazos de Isabella le rodearon la cintura. Apoyó cara en el pecho de Edward y lo estrechó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Él suspiró, complacido por su entusiasmo.

Isabella se acordó de sus obligaciones cuando oyó sonar una discreta tos detrás de ella. Debería presentar a Edward a su tío. El problema, claro está, era que no podía conseguir que las palabras se abrieran paso a través de su garganta. Y cuando Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró: «_Te amo, Isabella_», Isabella se sintió demasiado preocupada por la posibilidad de que fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento para que le resultase posible hablar.

Edward indicó con un gesto a sus hombres que ya podían desmontar y se volvió para mirar por encima de la cabeza de Isabella al anciano que esperaba a corta distancia detrás de ella. Luego atrajo a Isabella hacia sí, no queriendo permitir que se apartara de él aunque solo fuese durante unos instantes, y dijo:

—Soy el barón de Masen.

—Ciertamente espero que lo seáis —respondió el padre Billy. El sacerdote se sonrió de su propia chanza y luego empezó a inclinarse ante él, pero la mano del barón se apresuró a poner fin a aquella muestra de respeto.

—Soy yo quien debería arrodillarme ante vos —le dijo al sacerdote—. Me siento muy honrado de poder conoceros por fin, padre.

Las palabras del barón llenaron de humildad al sacerdote.

—Ella es el mayor de vuestros tesoros, ¿verdad, barón? —preguntó, volviendo la mirada hacia Isabella.

—Sí, lo es —admitió Edward—. Siempre estaré en deuda con vos —añadió—. La habéis protegido para mí durante todos estos años.

—Todavía no es vuestra —anunció el padre Billy, sintiéndose muy complacido por la sorpresa que causaba su observación—. Sí, todavía he de dárosla. Estoy hablando de un matrimonio, barón, de un auténtico matrimonio, y cuanto más pronto se lleve a cabo tanto mejor para la paz de espíritu de este viejo.

—Entonces nos casaréis por la mañana —dictó Edward.

El padre Billy había presenciado el apasionado beso que acababa de tener lugar entre el barón y su sobrina, y no estaba nada seguro de que la mañana siguiente fuese a ser lo bastante pronto.

—Entonces esta noche no dormiréis junto a Isabella —le advirtió—. Yo seguiré custodiándola como es debido, barón de Masen.

Edward y el padre Billy intercambiaron una larga e intensa mirada. Luego Edward sonrió. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, había descubierto que no podía intimidar a alguien. No, el sacerdote no iba a retroceder ante él.

Asintió.

—Esta noche —dijo después.

Isabella había presenciado aquella breve conversación. Sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando los dos hombres, y pensó que debía de haberse puesto tan roja como el ocaso. Después de todo, saber que ella había dormido con el barón tenía que resultar bastante embarazoso para su tío Billy.

—A mí también me gustaría casarme con Edward esta noche, pero yo no... —Isabella hizo una pausa en su explicación cuando vio que Anthony venía hacia allí y se detenía junto a ella—. Padre Billy, este es el vasallo del que te he hablado —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿Tú eres el que se interpuso entre mi sobrina y James cuando su hermano volvió a tratar de golpearla? —preguntó el sacerdote, dando un paso adelante para estrechar la mano de Anthony.

—Si, fui yo —admitió Anthony.

—¿Otra vez? —Gritó Edward—. ¿No se encontraba bajo la protección del rey?

—¡No fue nada! —protestó Isabella.

—James la hubiese matado —intervino el sacerdote.

—Sí, quería hacerle mucho daño —dijo Anthony. Isabella pudo sentir la tensión en los dedos con que Edward le sujetaba la cintura.

—No fue nada —volvió a protestar—. Un mero bofetón...

—Todavía lleva el morado —anunció el padre Billy con una vigorosa inclinación de cabeza.

Isabella dirigió un hosco fruncimiento de ceño su tío. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sus comentarios estaban poniendo fuera de sí a Edward?

Cuando Edward le levantó la cara para así poder ve, las señales, Isabella volvió a sacudirla cabeza.

—James nunca volverá a tocarme, Edward. Eso es lo único que importa. Tu leal vasallo me protegió —añadió antes de volverse para mirar nuevamente a su tío—. Tío, ¿por qué incitas la ira de Edward?

—Hay señales en sus hombros y en su espalda, barón —dijo el padre Billy, fingiendo que no había oído la pregunta de Isabella.

—¡Tío!

—No me dijiste ni una palabra de ello —le dijo Anthony a Isabella—. Yo hubiese...

—Basta. Te conozco muy bien, tío. ¿A qué juego estás jugando ahora? —quiso saber Isabella.

—Te disponías a decirle al barón de Masen que te gustaría casarte con él esta noche, niña, pero no llegaste a terminar tu comentario, ¿verdad? Lo cierto, barón —dijo el sacerdote, volviéndose hacia Edward— es que mi sobrina intentará retrasar este matrimonio. ¿No es eso lo que harás, Isabella? Verás, niña —añadió, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa—, yo sé lo que te pasa por cabeza mejor de lo que crees saberlo tú.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice el padre Billy? —Preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. Tus sentimientos no habrán cambiado, ¿verdad? —Antes de que Isabella pudiera responderle, añadió—: Porque daría absolutamente igual que hubieran cambiado. Me perteneces Isabella. Eso es un hecho al cual no puedes volver la espalda.

Isabella se asombró mucho de que Edward estuviera sintiendo semejante inseguridad, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de él eran tan vulnerables como los suyos. Al parecer Edward necesitaba oír las palabras que expresaban el amor de Isabella tan a menudo como ella necesitaba oír las que expresaban el suyo.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo, hablando en un tono de voz lo bastante alto para que tanto Anthony como el padre Billy pudieran oírla.

—Soy consciente de ello —replicó Edward a su vez, volviendo a sonar arrogante. Pero la presión con la que la había estado sujetando disminuyó, y su cuerpo se relajó junto a ella.

—Hay mucho de lo que ocuparse —comentó Anthony. Necesito hablar contigo en privado, barón. — El vasallo dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Y seguramente debéis necesitar comer algo —añadió el sacerdote, volviéndose para entrar en su casita — Daré comienzo a los preparativos inmediatamente.

—Primero un baño —dijo Edward, dándole un buen apretón a Isabella antes de soltarla. Luego ya estaba siguiendo al tío de Isabella cuando las palabras que salieron de los labios de ella lo dejaron paralizado. Anthony y el padre Billy también se detuvieron.

—Todavía no podemos casarnos, Edward.

La expresión que apareció en los rostros de los tres hombres indicó a Isabella que a ninguno de ellos le había gustado nada el anuncio que acababa de hacer.

Isabella juntó las manos. Luego empezó a habla muy deprisa, porque quería hacer que Edward viera la razón antes de que empezara a gritarle.

—Si pudiéramos esperar a que Garrett se casara con Elisabeth, entonces James ya no podrá emplear el argumento de que...

—Lo sabía —musitó Anthony—. Todavía estás intentando proteger al mundo. Ese no es más que uno de los anuncios que necesito explicarte, barón.

—Ella siempre está dispuesta a proteger a quienes cree que lo necesitan —dijo el sacerdote.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Isabella, apresurándose a ir hacia Edward—. Si nos casamos ahora, estarás yendo contra la voluntad de tu rey. Aro dará a Elisabeth a James. Eso es lo que sugería la misiva Edward.

Isabella hubiese proseguido con su argumento de no ser por la expresión que vio aparecer entonces en los ojos de Edward. No pudo dejar de retorcerse las manos, pero al menos sí que fue capaz de cerrar la boca.

Edward la contempló en silencio durante un momento que fue haciéndose muy largo. Ella no sabía si ahora estaba complacido con ella o furioso.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Isabella. ¿Tienes fe en mí?

Isabella no necesitó pensarlo. Su respuesta fue rápida y vehemente.

—La tengo —dijo inmediatamente.

Su respuesta lo complació. Edward la abrazó, depositó un casto beso sobre su frente y luego se volvió por segunda vez.

—Nos casaremos esta noche.

Entonces se detuvo, pero no se volvió. Isabella ya sabía qué era lo que estaba esperando Edward. Sí, buscaba obtener el acuerdo de ella.

—Si, Edward, nos casaremos esta noche.

Era la respuesta correcta, claro está. Isabella lo supo sin lugar a dudas cuando su tío empezó a reír suavemente, Anthony empezó a silbar, y Edward se volvió, para dirigirle un firme asentimiento de cabeza.

Él no estaba sonriendo. Pero eso no molestó a Isabella en cuanto comprendió que Edward nunca había dudado de ella. Su respuesta no era sino una reafirmación, y nada más que eso.

La hora siguiente fue un confuso torbellino de actividad. Mientras Edward y Anthony estaban sentados la mesita dentro de la pequeña casa y cenaban, el padre Billy fue a explicar la situación a su anfitrión, el conde de Grinsteade.

El conde todavía se aferraba a la vida, y aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para poder asistir a la ceremonia, Edward iría a hacerle una visita formal tan pronto como la boda hubiese llegado a su fin.

Edward y su vasallo fueron al lago que había detrás de la mansión del conde para bañarse y poder hablar entre ellos en privado. Isabella utilizó ese tiempo para cambiarse de vestido. Se cepilló los cabellos hasta que le quedaron satisfactoriamente ondulados, y luego decidió olvidarse de la moda y no recogérselos. Sabía que Edward los prefería de aquella manera.

Volvía a llevar los colores de Edward, claro está. Sus zapatos y su vestido eran de un crema pálido, y quedaban parcialmente cubiertos por la media túnica de col azul real cosida a mano. Isabella había pasado casi 1 mes trabajando en el yugo que circundaba el cuello del vestido dándole diminutas puntadas, todas ellas del color de la crema, para crear el efecto que deseaba conseguir con aquel motivo. En el centro de su obra estaba la silueta de su lobo mágico.

Pensó que Edward probablemente ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Los guerreros de su estatura no dedicaban el tiempo a fijarse en semejantes cosas.

—Bueno, en realidad casi es mejor que sea así —admitió en voz alta—. Pensaría que yo estaba volviendo a imaginarme cosas, y entonces seguramente se burlaría de mí.

—¿Quién se burlaría de ti? —preguntó Edward, deteniéndose en el umbral.

Isabella se volvió con una sonrisa en la cara y miró a su guerrero.

—Mi lobo —respondió inmediatamente—. Algo va mal, Edward. Se te ve... preocupado, nervioso.

—Te pones más hermosa con cada hora que pasa —susurró Edward, y su voz era tan suave como una caricia.

—Y tú más guapo —dijo Isabella. Le sonrió, y luego se atrevió a burlarse un poco de él—. Pero me estaba preguntando por qué mi futuro esposo va a ir a su boda vestido de negro. Es un color tan sombrío... —anunció—. Y uno que se utiliza para el luto. ¿No será que ya habéis decidido llevar luto por vuestro destino, mi señor?

Los comentarios de Isabella dejaron bastante sorprendido a Edward, y luego se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Lo que llevo puesto está limpio, Isabella —le dijo—. Eso es todo lo que debería importarte. Además, es la única ropa que he traído conmigo de Londres. —Dio un paso hacia ella, su intención era claramente visible en su oscura mirada—. Voy a dejarte lo bastante aturdida a besos como para que no te des cuenta de cuál es mi atuendo.

Isabella se apresuró a correr hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—No puedes besarme hasta que estemos casados—dijo, intentando no echarse a reír—. ¿Y por qué no te afeitas?

Edward continuó con el acecho de su objetivo.

—Después.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? Isabella hizo una pausa para fruncir el ceño.

—¿Después?

—Si, Isabella, después —respondió Edward, y la mirada llena de abrasadora pasión que le dirigió dejó casi tan confundida a Isabella como su extraña observación

Titubeó deliberadamente el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ser capturada. Edward la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y se disponía a tomar posesión de la boca de Isabella cuando la puerta se abrió. Una ruidosa tos se ganó su atención.

—Estamos esperando para empezar —anunció el padre Billy—. No obstante, hay un pequeño problema.

—¿En qué consiste? —preguntó Isabella una vez que hubo conseguido salir de entre los brazos de Edward y reparar su apariencia.

—Me gustaría ir hacia el altar andando junto a ti, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo —dijo su tío—. ¿Y quiénes van a ser los testigos en este acto? —añadió, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No podéis ir hasta el altar andando junto a Isabella y luego proceder con la misa? —preguntó Edward. —¿Y luego, cuando en mi calidad de sacerdote pregunte quien da a esta mujer en santo matrimonio, debería ir corriendo a ponerme junto a Isabella para responder a mi propia pregunta?

Edward sonrió, imaginándose la escena.

-Va a quedar realmente raro, pero creo que podría hacerlo —anunció el padre Billy.

—Todos mis soldados serán testigos —dijo Edward—. Anthony se colocará detrás de Isabella. ¿Eso será lo bastante apropiado para vos, padre?

—Que así sea —decretó el padre Billy—. Y ahora, barón, id y esperad junto al altar improvisado que he preparado fuera. Se os casará bajo la luna y las estrellas. A mi manera de ver, ese es el auténtico palacio de Dios.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Bien, entonces vayamos allí y terminemos de una vez con todo esto.

Sus palabras no fueron demasiado del agrado de Isabella y se apresuró a seguir a Edward, reclamando su mano para que le prestara atención.

—¿Terminar de una vez con qué? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando él bajó la mirada hacia ella, Isabella decidió que Edward se había estado burlando. Habló, y la expresión airada de Isabella desapareció por completo.

—Hemos estado unidos el uno al otro desde el momento en que nos encontramos, Isabella —le dijo Edward—. Dios lo sabía, yo lo sabía, y si piensas en la verdad aunque solo sea por un instante, tú también lo admitirás. Nos entregamos el uno al otro mediante un solemne juramento, y aunque Laurance no era un sacerdote y no podía darnos su verdadera bendición, seguimos estando casados.

—Lo estuvimos desde el momento en que yo te calenté los pies —murmuró Isabella, repitiendo la explicación que él le había dado en el pasado.

—Sí, desde ese momento.

Isabella parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Qué mujer tan emotiva había resultado ser su delicada esposa! Aunque la reacción de ella complacía a Edward, sabía que Isabella no desearía parecer tan falta de disciplina delante de sus hombres, y enseguida trató de ayudarla a que recuperase el control de sí misma.

—Deberías estar agradecida, sabes —le dijo.

—¿De qué debería estar agradecida, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, secándose las comisuras de los ojos.

—De que cuando nos conocimos no fuera verano.

Al principio Isabella no entendió qué quería decir él con eso. Y luego se echó a reír con una alegre carcajada que llenó de deleite el corazón de Edward.

—Así que fue la estación en que nos conocimos la que me entregó a tu persona. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Si hubiera sido verano, entonces no habrías tenido que calentarme los pies —le dijo él, acompañando sus palabras con un rápido guiño.

Isabella pensó que ahora estaba poniendo su expresión más arrogante.

—Tú habrías encontrado alguna otra razón —dijo.

Edward hubiese respondido a ese comentario si el padre Billy no hubiera empezado a empujarlo hacia la puerta mientras le decía:

—Los hombres os están esperando, barón.

En cuanto Edward se hubo ido, el padre Billy se volvió hacia Isabella y pasó varios minutos aconsejándola acerca de sus deberes como esposa. Una vez que hubo terminado con esa tarea, el anciano le habló desde el fondo de su corazón, diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de tenerla en su familia.

Y después le ofreció el brazo a la mujer que había bautizado, visto crecer y educarse, y a la que había querido igual que a una hija.

Fue una ceremonia muy hermosa, y cuando hubo terminado, Edward presentó su esposa a sus vasallos. Los hombres se arrodillaron ante Isabella y le ofrecieron su juramento de lealtad.

Edward estaba exhausto e impaciente. Dejó a su esposa para ir a hacerle una visita oficial al conde de Grinsteade, y volvió a la casita del padre Billy cuando todavía no habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde su marcha.

El sacerdote ya se había ido a dormir. Su jergón se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. La cama de Isabella se encontraba en la pared de enfrente, con solo una cortina para proteger su intimidad.

Edward encontró a su esposa sentada en el borde de la estrecha cama. Llevaba el vestido con el cual se había casado.

Después de haberse quitado la ropa, Edward se tendió encima del cobertor y atrajo a Isabella hacia su pecho. La besó apasionadamente y luego le sugirió que se preparara para ir a la cama.

Isabella se tomó su tiempo con la tarea. Hacía continuas pausas para atisbar alrededor de la cortina y ver si su tío estaba dormido. Finalmente se inclinó sobre Edward para decirle que realmente pensaba que deberían encontrar un lugar privado fuera para dormir juntos. Después de todo, era su noche de bodas, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se tocaron el uno al otro. Sin duda él vería cuál era la razón que la impulsaba a decir aquello, ¿verdad?, porque en cuanto ella hubiera empezado a besarlo, sabía que iba a mostrarse terriblemente apasionada. A decir verdad, sabía que iba a hacer mucho ruido. ¡Vaya, pero si de hecho ya estaba lista para empezar a gritar!

Edward ni siquiera trató de hacerla callar, y entonces Isabella vio que realmente no había habido ninguna necesidad de que se molestara en dar toda aquella explicación. Su esposo estaba profundamente dormido.

La frustrada novia se acurrucó junto a su esposo, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Los ruidos que hacía el padre Billy yendo y viniendo por la habitación despertaron a Edward. Enseguida se puso alerta, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien y sin entender inmediatamente qué era.

Empezó a levantarse, ahora con la mente ya clara, solo para ver que había estado a punto de pisar a Isabella. Edward sonrió ante la absurdidad de aquello. Su esposa estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con una gruesa manta por única cobertura.

¡Dios, se había quedado dormido durante su noche de bodas!

Edward se sentó en el lado de la cama y estuvo contemplando a su preciosa esposa hasta que oyó cómo la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba detrás del sacerdote. Miró por la ventana que había al otro lado de la cama a tiempo de ver al padre Billy andando hacia las puertas del castillo. El sacerdote se había puesto sus vestimentas eclesiásticas y llevaba consigo un pequeño cáliz de plata.

Edward se volvió nuevamente hacia Isabella. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Luego la puso encima de la cama. Isabella se acostó inmediatamente sobre la espalda, apartando el cobertor de una patada.

No llevaba su camisón de dormir. La luz del amanecer, entrando por la ventana, pintó su piel con un tono dorado. El sol naciente transformó la magnífica cabellera de Isabella dándole el color del fuego.

El deseo de Edward se intensificó hasta que se encontró poseído por una necesidad tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa. Volvió a sentarse en el lado de la cama y empezó a hacerle el amor a su esposa.

Isabella despertó con un suspiro. Se sentía maravillosamente letárgica. Las manos de Edward le estaban acariciando los pechos, y sus pezones se tensaban en un esfuerzo por obtener más. Isabella gimió y removió nerviosamente las caderas en una adormilada invitación dirigida a su esposo.

Luego abrió los ojos y miró a Edward. La mirada llena de pasión que le devolvió él la hizo estremecer de deseo. Extendió las manos hacia él, tratando de acercarlo un poco más a su cuerpo, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza, negándole lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Te daré lo que quieres —le susurró—. Y mucho, mucho más —prometió.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera responderle, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó un pecho en la boca. Luego empezó a chuparle el pezón mientras sus manos acariciaban la lisa suavidad del estómago de su esposa.

Los gemidos de Isabella se volvieron más intensos y desenfrenados. Los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta complacieron enormemente a Edward, aunque ni de lejos tanto como el sabor de Isabella.

Su mano se movió entre las piernas de ella. Edward encontró el tesoro que estaba buscando, y un instante después casi enloqueció ante lo apasionado de la respuesta de Isabella.

Lo quería todo.

Edward rodó bruscamente hacia un lado hasta quedar tendido sobre el costado. Isabella se volvió hacia su esposo

La boca de Edward la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Isabella parecía no ser capaz de tragar aire, y su estómago permanecía tensamente hundido hacia dentro mientras su esposo iba disponiendo besos húmedos alrededor de su ombligo. Los dedos de Edward prosiguieron con su dulce tortura. Isabella gimió cuando él le separó los muslos empujándoselos suavemente con un codo. Sabía qué era lo que quería hacer Edward y se abrió a sí misma para él, suplicándole que la besara allí.

Edward fue bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo hasta que se encontró paladeando el sabor de Isabella. Su lengua provocaba, atormentaba. Y su barba la estaba volviendo loca. Los pelos resultaban excitantemente abrasivos al entrar en contacto con la sensible piel de la parte interior de los muslos de su esposa.

Isabella quería saborear a Edward. A todo él.

No hubo ninguna advertencia de qué era lo que tenía intención de hacer Isabella, ningún tierno beso que fuera subiendo hasta llegar al objetivo que ella pretendía alcanzar. El contacto de sus manos y de su boca era tan placenteramente erótico como lo había sido antes las de Edward. De eso no cabía ninguna duda, porque él le contó su placer moviéndose enérgicamente junto a ella. Y un instante después se apartó súbitamente de Isabella. Volviéndose, se colocó entre los muslos de ella y la penetró. Su semilla brotó de inmediato, con el clímax pareciendo no terminar nunca. La fuerza de su entrega dio su liberación final a Isabella y le permitió llegar a conocer ese mismo esplendor.

Isabella se hallaba demasiado débil para moverse, y ni siquiera pudo hacer acopio de las fuerzas suficientes para dejar de agarrarse a los hombros de su esposo.

Edward no podía sentirse más feliz. Pensó en besar a su esposa y decirle lo satisfecho que se sentía, pero pareció incapaz de llegar a hacer tal esfuerzo. Si, se sentía demasiado feliz para que pudiera moverse.

Permanecieron así, inmóviles como un solo ser, durante largos y placenteros minutos.

Isabella volvió a ser consciente de lo que les rodeaba antes que Edward. De pronto se acordó de dónde estaban. Cuando se tensó junto a Edward, él adivinó cuáles eran los pensamientos que le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

—El padre Billy ha ido a decir misa —le murmuró. Isabella se relajó junto a él.

—Claro que tú hiciste suficiente ruido para que todo mi ejército te oyera —añadió Edward.

—Tú hiciste tanto ruido como yo —susurró Isabella a su vez.

—Ahora me afeitaré —le dijo Edward.

Isabella empezó a reír.

—Comprendo a qué te referías cuando dijiste que te afeitarías después, Edward. Sabías que tu barba me volvería loca.

Edward se apoyó en los codos y bajó la mirada hacia los ojos de Isabella.

—¿Sabes cuánto placer llegas a hacerme sentir, esposa?

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Te amo, Edward, ahora y siempre.

—¿Seguiste amándome cuando descubriste que Laurance no era un auténtico sacerdote y que yo te había mentido?

—Sí, aunque quería estrangularte por no habérmelo dicho. ¡Dios, qué furiosa llegué a ponerme!

—Bien —observó Edward, sonriendo por encima del sobresalto que aquel comentario había causado en él—. Me preocupaba que pudieras haber llegado a pensar que también te había mentido acerca de otras cosas —admitió.

—Nunca he dudado de tu amor, Edward —dijo Isabella.

—Pero dudabas de tu valía —le recordó él.

—Ya no —susurró Isabella. Lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a besarlo y luego reclamó que le hiciera e. amor de nuevo.

La segunda vez la unión fue mucho más pausada pero igual de satisfactoria.

Cuando el padre Billy regresó a su hogar se encontró ya vestidos a Isabella y Edward. El barón estaba sentado a la mesa, y su mirada no se apartaba ni un solo instante del cuerpo de su esposa mientras esta se hallaba enfrascada en la labor de preparar el desayuno de ambos.

—Necesito un sacerdote, padre —dijo Edward—. ¿Os gustaría encargaros de cuidar de mi alma? Si quisierais, podría solicitar vuestra presencia inmediata mente.

Isabella se sintió tan complacida por la sugerencia de Edward que palmoteó alegremente.

El padre Billy sonrió y luego rechazó la petición sacudiendo la cabeza.

—El conde me ha dado un techo durante todos estos años, Edward. No puedo abandonarlo ahora. Depende de mi consejo. No, no puedo dejarlo.

Isabella sabía que su tío estaba haciendo lo más honorable, y asintió.

—Yo sugeriría que vengas con nosotros después de que el conde descanse en paz, pero si he de serte sincera pienso que nos sobrevivirá a todos.

—¡Isabella! No digas semejantes maldades del conde —la riñó el padre Billy.

Isabella se esforzó por parecer arrepentida delante de su tío.

—No pretendía ser cruel, tío. Y me avergüenzo por ello, porque comprendo el deber que tienes para con el conde.

Edward asintió.

—Entonces vendremos a visitaros, y cuando hayáis terminado de cumplir con vuestras obligaciones aquí vendréis a vivir con nosotros.

Edward se había mostrado mucho más diplomático que ella. Isabella vio cómo su tío sonreía y expresaba, su acuerdo con una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí? —le preguntó entonces a su esposo.

—Debemos irnos hoy —anunció Edward. —Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que terminara e verano —sugirió ella.

—Nos iremos hoy.

Isabella suspiró, reparando en que Edward estaba intentando obligarla a bajar la mirada.

—Bien, pues en ese caso que hoy sea el día de nuestra partida —dijo.

Entonces el padre Billy salió de la casita, fingiendo que tenía que ir a coger pan de manos de la cocinera. Tan pronto como la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él, Isabella fue hacia su esposo.

—Debes permitirme tener una opinión, esposo —le dijo—. No siempre me inclinaré ante tus dictados. -Edward sonrió.

—Eso es algo que sé de sobras, Isabella. Eres mi esposa y gobernarás junto a mí. Pero tu argumento para que nos quedemos aquí es de lo más...

—Irrazonable —lo interrumpió Isabella con un suspiro. Se sentó encima del regazo de Edward y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Estoy posponiendo lo inevitable. Bueno, Edward, ya puestos quizá sería mejor que supieras toda la verdad acerca de tu esposa. En ciertas ocasiones puedo llegar a ser un poco cobarde.

Edward pensó que la confesión que acababa de hacerle su esposa tenía mucha gracia. Se echó a reír, sin importarle que Isabella no estuviera pareciendo sentirse demasiado complacida con su conducta. Cuando hubo recobrado el control de sí mismo, le dijo:

—Tienes más coraje que todos mis hombres juntos. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer frente a la muerte para liberar al enemigo de su hermano?

—Bueno, yo, pero...

—¿Quién se mantuvo firme detrás de la espalda de Jasper y le salvó la vida?

—Yo, Edward, pero estaba asustadísima y además...

—¿Quién se hizo cargo de la labor de cuidar de mi hermana? ¿Quién conquistó a Sileno para hacer de él su oveja? ¿Quién...?

—Ya sabes que fui yo —volvió a interrumpirlo Isabella. Puso las manos en las mejillas de Edward y luego dijo—: Pero todavía tienes que entenderlo. Cada vez que llevé a cabo alguna de esas tareas que tú crees son tan honorables, por dentro yo estaba muerta de miedo. Solo el plantarte cara ya bastaba para hacer que me sintiera aterrorizada.

Edward le apartó las manos y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un largo beso.

—El miedo no significa que seas cobarde, amor mío —le dijo—. No, para mi manera de ver las cosas, eso solo significa que eres mortal. Solo un estúpido prescinde de la cautela.

Cuando hubo concluido su discurso, Edward tuvo que volver a besarla.

—Tendrás que explicarme qué es lo que he de hacer cuando regresemos a la corte, Edward —dijo Isabella a continuación—. No quiero disgustarte o decir lo que no debo en respuesta a las preguntas del rey. Aro me interrogará, ¿verdad, Edward?

Su esposo percibió el miedo que había en su voz, y sacudió la cabeza ante él.

—Isabella, nada de lo que hagas podrá disgustarme jamás. Y lo único que debes hacer es responder a las preguntas del rey con la verdad. Eso es cuanto llegaré a pedirte.

—Eso mismo fue lo que me dijo James —musitó Isabella—. Piensa que mis verdades te atraparán.

—Esta es mi batalla, Isabella. Tú di la verdad y déjame el resto a mí.

Isabella suspiró. Sabía que él tenía razón.

Edward intentó animarla un poco.

—He de afeitarme antes de que partamos hacia la corte —anunció.

Isabella empezó a ponerse roja.

—Preferiría que nunca volvieras a afeitarte. He llegado a... apreciar vuestra barba, mi señor.

Edward también supo apreciar en todo lo que valía la honestidad de su esposa. Su apasionado beso así se lo dijo a ella.

Edward e Isabella llegaron a Londres dos días después. Jasper, Emmett y Garrett fueron a recibirlos a las puertas. Todos lucían expresiones muy sombrías.

Después de haber dado un abrazo de bienvenida a Isabella, Emmett le dijo a Edward que los otros barones ya se habían instalado en sus alojamientos.

Acto seguido fue Jasper el que abrazó a Isabella. Se tomó su tiempo con la bienvenida, y cuando se volvió para dirigirse a Edward, su brazo todavía estaba rodeando la cintura de Isabella.

—¿Vas a ver al rey esta noche? —le preguntó su hermano pequeña.

Edward decidió que Jasper todavía no había llegado a superar del todo su amor por Isabella, y atrajo a su esposa hacia él antes de responderle.

—Iré ahora.

—James piensa que Isabella está con su tío. Probablemente estará enterándose de su regreso en este mismo instante, Edward. He de recordarte que James sabe que no estáis casados —intervino Garrett.

—Ahora estamos casados, Garrett —dijo Edward—. El padre Billy ofició la ceremonia, con mis vasallos actuando como testigos del acto.

Garrett no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella noticia.

—El rey se va a poner furioso —predijo Emmett torciendo el gesto—. Haberse casado antes de que esta cuestión haya quedado resuelta será tomado como un insulto personal.

Edward se disponía a responder a los comentarios de Emmett cuando su atención se vio súbitamente desviada por la llegada de los soldados del rey. Mandados por el hermano de Aro, Marcus, los soldados marcharon como un solo hombre para terminar deteniéndose directamente delante de Edward.

Marcus indicó a los soldados que esperaran dirigiéndoles una seña y luego le dijo a Edward:

—Mi hermano envía a su guardia para que escolte a lady Isabella hasta sus aposentos.

—Ahora iba a presentarme ante Aro para relatarle mi versión de los hechos, Marcus —dijo Edward—. No me gusta tener que dejar a Isabella en ningún sitio donde vaya a estar sin mí. La última vez que se hallaba bajo la protección de nuestro rey fue maltratada —añadió sombríamente.

Marcus no mostró ninguna reacción ante la aspereza con la que había hablado Edward.

—Es dudoso que el rey llegara a saber que ella estuvo aquí, Edward. James...

—No consentiré que Isabella vuelva a correr peligro, Marcus —arguyó Edward.

-¿Entonces deseas que esta dama se vea atrapada en pleno centro de la contienda que te enfrenta a su hermano? —Preguntó Marcus—. Ven un momento conmigo —dijo después, hablando antes de que Edward pudiera responderle—. Hay algo que deseo decirte.

En deferencia a su posición, Edward obedeció la orden de inmediato. Andando junto a Marcus, fue con él hasta una parte más resguardada del patio.

Una vez allí, fue Marcus quien habló durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Isabella no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo, pero la expresión que vio aparecer en el rostro de su esposo le indicó que Edward no se sentía demasiado complacido con la conversación.

Tan pronto como Edward y Marcus hubieron regresado con el grupo que los esperaba, Edward se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Ve con Marcus, Isabella —le dijo—. Él se ocupará de acomodarte.

—¿En tus aposentos, Edward? —preguntó Isabella, intentando no parecer preocupada.

Marcus respondió a su pregunta.

—Dispondréis de vuestras propias habitaciones, querida mía, bajo mi protección. Hasta que este asunto haya quedado resuelto, ni James ni Edward podrán acercarse a vos. No cabe duda de que mi hermano tiene mucho temperamento, así que será mejor que no echemos leña al fuego por el momento. Eso es algo que puede esperar hasta esta noche.

Isabella miró a Edward. Cuando hubo recibido su asentimiento, se inclinó ante Marcus. Entonces Edward se la llevó a un lado, se inclinó sobre ella y le murmuró algo al oído.

Todos mostraron gran curiosidad acerca de aquella conversación. Cuando Isabella se volvió nuevamente hacia Marcus, no podía estar más radiante.

—Me he limitado a recordarle el final que tuvo cierta historia —dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

Era cuanto iba a decir acerca de aquella cuestión. Emmett le sugirió que fuera a ocuparse de su apariencia, e incluso que durmiese unas cuantas horas.

Aunque pensaba que era ridículo que Emmett le hubiera sugerido que se fuese a dormir, Edward siguió su consejo en cuanto a cambiarse de túnica.

—Creo que seguiré a Isabella —comentó Emmett entonces—. Quizá encontraré a Anthony montando guardia delante de su puerta y me quedaré con él hasta esta noche.

Edward asintió.

—No permitas que Marcus piense que dudas de la eficacia de su guardia —le advirtió.

Con esas palabras de despedida, se fue.

Entonces Jasper se volvió hacia el barón Garrett.

—Hemos logrado evitar una batalla. Edward hubiese entrado como una tromba en los aposentos del rey y habría exigido justicia inmediata.

—Una condición temporal —respondió Garrett—. La batalla todavía está por llegar. Los otros barones visitarán a Edward esta tarde, y lo mantendrán lo suficientemente ocupado. Marcus intercedió, y merece que se le reconozca lo que ha hecho. Algún día Edward le dará las gracias.

—¿Qué razón podría tener Marcus para estar tan interesado en este asunto? —preguntó Jasper.

—Quiere la lealtad de Edward —respondió Garrett—. Anda, Jasper, ofréceme algo fresco para beber y brindaremos por mi inminente matrimonio con tu hermana —afirmó satisfecho.

Jasper puso cara de sentirse muy complacido.

—¿Entonces ha accedido?

—Lo ha hecho. Me casaré con Elisabeth antes de que ella cambie de parecer.

Jasper acogió el anuncio de Garrett con una carcajada, y Garrett sonrió. Se sentía muy complacido de haber logrado apartar la atención de Jasper de los motivos de Marcus. A Garrett no le parecía que el hermano de Edward necesitara estar al corriente de la reunión secreta a la cual había asistido él, así como tampoco de las extrañas preguntas acerca de la lealtad de Edward que había formulado Marcus. Las razones que tenía para ello eran muy fáciles de entender. Jasper podía hacer preguntas a los barones equivocados, con lo que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, hubiese estado causando unos problemas que ahora no era necesario resolver. Si, los hermanos Masen ya tenían problemas más que suficientes.

—Después de que hayamos brindado por tu matrimonio, creo que iré en busca de Emmett y me quedaré con él.

—El pasillo va a estar muy concurrido delante de las habitaciones de Isabella, Jasper —comentó Garrett—. Me pregunto qué hará James cuando se entere de que su hermana ha regresado a la corte.

El barón al que acababa de mencionar había ido a cazar en el bosque del rey. James no regresó al recinto del castillo hasta ya bastante avanzada la tarde, y fue informado inmediatamente del regreso de Isabella.

James se puso furioso, naturalmente. Fue a reclamar a su hermana.

Anthony se había quedado solo delante de la puerta de Isabella. Tanto Emmett como Jasper habían ido a cambiarse para la cena y la confrontación.

Cuando el vasallo vio aproximarse a James, se apoyó en la pared y lanzó una mirada llena de disgusto al hermano de Isabella.

James ignoró al vasallo. Llamando a la puerta con el puño, pidió a gritos que le dejaran entrar.

Marcus abrió la puerta. Saludó cortésmente a James y luego anunció que nadie tenía permitido hablar con Isabella.

Antes de que James pudiera protestar, la puerta fue bruscamente cerrada delante de su cara.

Isabella presenció la escena con ojos llenos de perplejidad. No sabía qué pensar de la conducta de Marcus. El hermano del rey no se había separado de ella durante más de unos minutos cuando Isabella entró en el dormitorio para cambiarse de vestido y ponerse el que llevaría durante su encuentro con el rey.

—La cara de tu hermano está tan roja como la del mío —anunció Marcus después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta impidiéndole la entrada a James. Fue hacia Isabella, le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta la ventana, a una considerable distancia de la puerta—. Las paredes tienen oídos —murmuró, e Isabella reparó en que su voz era muy amable y suave.

Fue allí y en ese mismo instante cuando decidió descartar los rumores que corrían acerca de Marcus. No era un hombre muy apuesto, y resultaba pequeño en estatura y corpulencia cuando se le comparaba con Edward. Se decía que Marcus estaba ávido de poder, así como que también era un manipulador. Se sabía que tenía un gran apetito carnal, además, habiendo engendrado más de quince bastardas. Como estaba siendo tan considerado con ella, Isabella decidió que no iba a juzgarlo.

—Vuelvo a agradeceros que hayáis ayudado a mi esposo en este día —le dijo cuando vio que Marcus seguía mirándola con aquella expresión tan expectante.

—Hay algo que lleva toda la tarde picándome la curiosidad —confesó Marcus—. Si no se trata de un asunto privado, me gustaría que me contaras qué fue lo que te dijo Edward antes de dejarte. Parecía muy complacido.

—Me dijo que recordara que Odiseo está en casa.

Al ver que no proseguía con su explicación, Marcus le ordenó que le contara la totalidad de la historia.

La exigencia sonaba bastante arrogante, pero aun así Isabella no se sintió molesta.

—Le conté a mi esposo una historia acerca de un guerrero llamado Odiseo. Pasó mucho tiempo lejos de su esposa, y cuando al fin regresó, se encontró con que su hogar estaba infestado de hombres malvados que intentaban hacerle daño a su esposa y robarle su tesoro a él. Odiseo envió a su esposa el mensaje de que había vuelto al hogar. También limpió su casa de aquellos terrible: infieles. Edward me está recordando que él se ocupará de James.

—Entonces tu esposo y tú tenéis el mismo carácter —anunció Marcus—. Sí, lo cierto es que ha llegado el momento de limpiar esta casa.

Isabella no entendió qué quería decir.

—Temo que Edward vaya a hacer algo que enfurezca a nuestro rey —murmuró—. Ya me habéis dicho que Aro tiene mucho temperamento.

—Hay otra cuestión de la que quiero hablar contigo —dijo Marcus, y su voz se endureció súbitamente. Isabella intentó no parecer sobresaltada.

—¿Sois el amigo de mi esposo al igual que su aliado? —preguntó.

Marcus asintió.

—Entonces haré todo lo que pueda para ayudaros —dijo Isabella.

—Eres tan leal como Edward —observó Marcus, pareciendo sentirse muy complacido por el comentario de Isabella—. Si intercedo en vuestro favor ante el rey, ¿harás cualquier cosa que llegue a decidirse? ¿Incluso si eso significa tu exilio?

Isabella no supo cómo responder a aquella pregunta.

—Podrías estar salvando la vida de tu esposo —le dijo Marcus.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí tanto como confías en tu esposo —le advirtió Marcus.

Isabella asintió.

—Mi esposo cree que sois el más listo de los tres... —empezó a decir, y luego dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando reparó en lo que acababa de decir.

Marcus se echó a reír.

—Así que Edward sabe lo que valgo, ¿eh?

Isabella se ruborizó.

—Sí —dijo—. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a mi esposo. Si el hacerlo significa mi propia muerte, entonces que así sea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que piensas sacrificarte a ti misma? —preguntó Marcus. Su voz había vuelto a ser suave y bondadosa. También estaba sonriendo, lo cual llenó de confusión a Isabella—. No puedo imaginarme a Edward mostrándose de acuerdo con tu plan.

—Este asunto es terriblemente complicado— murmuró Isabella.

—Me has dicho que confías en mí. Ayudaré a vuestra causa, querida mía.

Isabella asintió. Se dispuso a hacer una reverencia luego decidió arrodillarse.

—Os doy las gracias por vuestra ayuda.

—Levántate, Isabella. No soy tu rey.

—Ojala lo fuerais —confesó Isabella. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero permitió que él la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

Marcus no respondió a aquella observación tan propia de una traidora. Fue hacia la puerta, y antes de abrirla el volvió nuevamente hacia Isabella.

—Los deseos llegan a hacerse realidad, Isabella. -Isabella frunció el ceño ante aquel comentario tan entraño que acababa de hacer Marcus.

—No muestres lealtad a ningún bando cuando entremos en la sala, Isabella. Deja que todo el mundo se dedique a hacer sus especulaciones hasta que se te llame para hablar. Yo permaneceré junto a ti.

Después de haber dicho aquellas últimas palabras, Marcus salió de la habitación.

Transcurrieron dos horas antes de que el hermano del rey volviera para llevarla consigo. Isabella echó a andar junto a él, manteniendo recta la espalda y con las manos inmóviles a los lados. Rezó para estar ofreciendo una apariencia de serenidad, y pensó que moriría si no veía pronto a Edward. Necesitaba saber que él se encontraba cerca.

Cuando ella y Marcus entraron en la gran sala, Isabella vio que llegaban con bastante retraso. La mayoría de los invitados ya habían terminado de cenar y los sirvientes estaban vaciando las mesas.

Pudo sentir cómo todos la miraban. Isabella hizo frente a sus miradas llenas de curiosidad con una expresión tranquila. El fingimiento le resultó terriblemente difícil de mantener, y todo porque cuando recorrió lentamente la sala con la mirada no pudo encontrar a Edward entre la multitud.

Su esposo estaba esperando delante de la pared del fondo, con Jasper y Emmett inmóviles junto a él. Edward contempló cómo su esposa entraba en la sala. Llena de compostura, se la veía muy, muy hermosa. Llevaba el vestido que lució cuando se casaron. El recuerdo de aquel bendito acontecimiento salvó a Edward de echar a correr tras ella.

—Tiene el porte de una reina —susurró Jasper.

—Ahora no hay nada de torpe en ella —se lamentó Emmett.

—Está aterrada.

Edward hizo aquel anuncio mientras daba un paso hacia delante. Jasper y Emmett reaccionaron inmediatamente interponiéndose en su camino.

—Isabella vendrá a ti, Edward. Dale tiempo a Marcus.

James estaba hablando con Isabella. Marcus se había vuelto para hablar con un viejo conocido.

—Si das un solo paso hacia el barón de Masen, te hundiré la hoja de mi espada en la espalda —la amenazó James—. Y también daré la orden de matar a tu querido sacerdote.

—Dime una cosa —murmuró Isabella, sorprendiendo a su hermano con la ira que había en su voz—. ¿También matarás a Edward y a sus hermanos, y a todos sus aliados?

James no pudo contenerse y la cogió con fuerza del brazo.

—No me pongas a prueba, Isabella. Tengo más poder que cualquier otro hombre en Inglaterra.

—¿Más poder que nuestro rey? —dijo Marcus. James se sobresaltó visiblemente. Luego se volvió para encararse con Marcus, retorciéndole el brazo a Isabella durante el proceso.

—Soy el humilde consejero de vuestro hermano, nada más y nada menos.

Marcus mostró lo poco que le había gustado la observación que acababa de hacer James. Luego cogió la mano a Isabella, apartando la de James sin ningún miramiento. Acto seguido contempló en silencio las señales rojas que había en el brazo de Isabella. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacia James, sus ojos reflejaban el disgusto que sentía.

—Voy a presentar a vuestra hermana a algunos de nuestros leales amigos —dijo, hablando con voz desafiante y llena de dureza.

James se apresuró a hacerse a un lado. Después le lanzó otra mirada amenazadora a Isabella y luego dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Marcus.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —quiso saber Marcus.

—Promete matar a mi tío Billy si doy un solo paso hacia Edward.

—No es más que una baladronada, Isabella. Ahora James no puede hacer nada, al menos delante le sus iguales. Y mañana será demasiado tarde. Tendrás que confiar en que sé muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Victoria, quien obviamente había presenciado cómo James era echado de allí por Marcus, vino hacia ellos para saludar a Isabella.

—Iba a enseñarle a Isabella los impresionantes jardines de mi hermano —le dijo Marcus.

—Oh, a mí también me encantaría ver los jardines —anunció Victoria.

Saltaba a la vista que su plan consistía en mantenerse junto a Isabella, pero Marcus enseguida frustró sus propósitos.

—¿En otra ocasión, quizá? —dijo.

Victoria no fue capaz de esconder el odio de su mirada. Dio media vuelta sin decir una palabra más y se alejó.

Isabella echó a andar con Marcus hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza.

—¿Quién es ese hombre que está hablando con Emmett? —Preguntó entonces—. El que tiene los cabellos de un color tan vivo. Parece como si se encontrara muy preocupado por algo.

Marcus localizó rápidamente al hombre del que estaba hablando Isabella.

—Es el barón de Charlie.

—¿Está casado? ¿Tiene familia? —preguntó Isabella, intentando no parecer demasiado curiosa.

—Nunca llegó a tomar esposa —dijo Marcus—. ¿Por qué te interesas tanto por Charlie?

—Conocía a mi madre —respondió Isabella. Siguió observando al barón de Charlie, esperando a que él volviera la mirada en su dirección. Cuando finalmente la miró, Isabella le sonrió.

Aunque sabía que eso no era posible, deseó poder pasar unos cuantos minutos a solas con el barón. Según Victoria, Charlie era el padre de Isabella, y la razón por la que el esposo de René la había odiado tanto.

Isabella era una bastarda. La verdad no la avergonzaba. Nadie llegaría a saber jamás la verdad, excepto Edward, naturalmente, y... Santo Dios, no se había acordado de decírselo.

—¿Edward llama amigo suyo al barón de Charlie? —le preguntó a Marcus.

—Sí, lo hace —le respondió Marcus—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Isabella no sabía cómo responderle, por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

—Ojala pudiera hablar con Edward aunque solo fuera por un instante. Acabo de acordarme de algo que necesito compartir con él.

—La suerte está de tu lado, Isabella. ¿No acabas de ver cómo James se marchaba con sus amigos? Sin duda va a hacer un último intento de convencer a nuestro rey de que falle en su favor antes de que empiece la reunión. Espera en la terraza y te enviaré a Edward.

Isabella no tuvo que esperar durante mucho tiempo para ver llegar a su esposo.

—Pronto terminará todo, Isabella —le dijo Edward a modo de saludo. Luego la tomó en sus brazos y la besó tiernamente—. Pronto, amor, te lo prometo. Ten fe en mí, mi dulce...

—Ten fe en mí, Edward —susurró Isabella—. La tienes, ¿verdad, esposo mío?

—La tengo —respondió Edward—. Ven aquí, porque quiero tenerte a mi lado cuando hablemos con el rey. Aro debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—James cree que yo seré la causa de que te veas atrapado —le dijo—. Marcus quiere que mi hermano siga confiando en su victoria hasta el último momento, y esa es la razón por la que no puedo estar junto a ti. No frunzas el ceño de esa manera, Edward. Pronto todo habrá terminado. Y he de darte la noticia más maravillosa que te puedas llegar a imaginar. De hecho ya hace varios días que conozco la verdad, pero han estado ocurriendo tantas cosas que me olvidé por completo de decírtelo cuando pude verte por primera vez y...

—Isabella.

Entonces ella reparó en que había empezado a balbucear atropelladamente.

—Soy ilegítima. ¿Qué opinas de esa noticia, esposo? Edward puso cara de sorpresa.

—Soy una bastarda, Edward. ¿Es que eso no te complace? Te juro por Dios que yo me siento muy complacida, porque ello significa que no tengo ninguna clase de relación familiar con James.

—¿Quién te ha llamado bastarda? —quiso saber Edward, sin que llegara a levantar la voz pero hablando en un tono lleno de rabia.

—Nadie. Oí cómo James hablaba con Victoria. Siempre me he preguntado por qué James y su padre se habían vuelto contra mi madre. Ahora conozco la verdad. Mi madre ya llevaba una criatura en su seno cuando contrajo matrimonio con el padre de James. Me llevaba a mí. —Edward miró fijamente a Isabella sin decir nada, y ella pensó que quizá estuviera preocupado—. ¿Te importará que yo sea una bastarda?

—Deja de decir esas cosas —le ordenó Edward. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo, y el corazón de Isabella se llenó de amor—. Esposa, eres la única mujer en este mundo que es capaz de alegrarse ante semejante noticia —añadió, tratando de contener la risa sin que pudiera llegar a lograrlo.

—James no se lo dirá a nadie —murmuró Isabella—. Me ha liberado, y él ni siquiera lo sabe. ¿Te importará?

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme semejante pregunta?

—Porque te amo —dijo Isabella, fingiendo suspirar—. Y me da igual que estés disgustado o que no lo estés. Tienes que amarme siempre, esposo. Me diste tu palabra.

—Si, Isabella —respondió Edward—. Siempre te amaré.

Entonces las trompetas sonaron detrás de ellos en el preciso instante en que Edward se inclinaba sobre su esposa para volver a besarla.

—¿Sabes por ventura quién es tu padre? —preguntó él cuando vio que el miedo volvía a hacer acto de presencia en los ojos de Isabella.

—Charlie —anunció Isabella, asintiendo vigorosamente cuando Edward le sonrió—. Eso te complace —dijo después—. Si, puedo ver que te sientes muy complacido.

—Me siento muy complacido —murmuró Edward—. Charlie es un buen hombre.

Marcus les interrumpió.

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció—. Y ahora ven conmigo, Isabella. El rey espera.

Edward pudo sentirla temblar y la apretó suavemente antes de soltarla. Cuando la vio alejarse, su mente se esforzó desesperadamente por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que aliviara la preocupación que estaba sintiendo su esposa.

Isabella acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando Edward la llamó.

—Charlie tiene los cabellos rojos, esposa. Tan rojos como el fuego.

Ella no se volvió.

—Este color es más castaño que rojo, Edward —le dijo—. Sin duda hasta tú tienes que ser capaz de verlo.

Y entonces el sonido de la risa de Isabella llegó hasta él y Edward supo que todo iría bien.

* * *

_**Me gustó el detalle de la barba, jajajajaja…. No queda mucho para el final… en el prox. Cap. Veremos la decisión del Rey sin duda Isabella sorprenderá..jejeje. y Joli, respecto a tu pregunta, la verdad es que pierde aceite... jejejeje... pero esta obsesionado con su belleza... un tema raro raro...jejejeje... nos leemos guapas. Besotes..**_


	23. La decisión del Rey

_**La decisión del Rey**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio descendió sobre todos los que se hallaban presentes en la sala en cuanto Aro fue hacia su sillón situado encima de una plataforma. Cuando el rey tomó asiento, todo el mundo bajó la cabeza.

La risa ya se había esfumado de los ojos de Isabella. Se hallaba sola en el centro de la sala. Marcus la había dejado sola sin haber enviado a nadie para que cuidara de ella, y en aquel momento estaba hablando con su hermano.

Lo que fuese que Marcus le estaba diciendo al rey no parecía estar siendo demasiado bien acogido. Marcus le había dicho a Isabella que James presentaría su visión del debate en primer lugar, Edward en segundo lugar y ella en último.

Isabella abrió los ojos y encontró a Edward al fondo de la sala. Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras iba avanzando lentamente hacia donde estaba Isabella. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, pero cada uno contempló al otro durante mucho rato. Isabella sintió como si Edward estuviera dándole un poco de su fortaleza. Se puso de puntillas y besó a su esposo, aun sabiendo que se hallaba expuesta a la mirada de quienquiera que pudiese estar observándolos.

¡Oh, Dios, cómo lo amaba! Edward no podía parecer más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, y hasta le guiñó el ojo a Isabella cuando el soldado gritó su nombre.

—No te muevas de aquí hasta que te llamen –le dijo. Luego le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta e ir hacia su rey.

Isabella no quería obedecerlo. Se dispuso a correr tras él, y no había llegado a ir muy lejos cuando se vio tan súbita como completamente rodeada desde todos lados por Emmett, Jasper, Garrett y varios barones a los que ni siquiera conocía. Sus cuerpos formaron un círculo completo alrededor de ella.

La multitud se apresuró a abrirles paso cuando Edward y James echaron a andar hacia su monarca. Los dos hombres se detuvieron, quedando separados por unos diez metros de distancia antes de volverse el uno hacia el otro.

Entonces el rey habló, dirigiéndose a la multitud. Contó lo mucho que le disgustaba ver enfrentarse a aquellos dos barones, la ira y la pena que le hacían sentir el que hubieran muerto muchos soldados, y cuánta frustración le causaba el hecho de tener que escuchar tantas versiones distintas acerca de lo que realmente había tenido lugar. El rey concluyó su diatriba exigiendo la verdad. Luego dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a cada barón e indicó con un gesto de la mano a James que podía empezar.

James enseguida declaró que era completamente inocente de todas aquellas maldades de las cuales se le estaba acusando. Luego acusó a su vez a Edward de traición, declarando que el barón de Masen había destruido su fortaleza y matado hasta doscientos buenos y leales hombres suyos, después de lo cual había tomado cautiva a su hermana y estado a punto de causar su destrucción.

Después James pasó a hacerse cargo de su propia defensa, declarando que Edward lo culpaba por algo que otro hombre le había hecho a su hermana, Elisabeth. Tejió una red de mentiras alrededor del rey, todas las cuales apestaron súbitamente a sinceridad cuando James aseguró que para colmo de todo, él ni siquiera había sabido que el barón de Masen fuese a retarlo. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido tal cosa? James se encontraba en la corte cuando Edward y sus soldados atacaron su fortaleza, y además contaba con varios testigos que estaban dispuestos a testificar acerca de tal hecho.

James puso fin a su persuasiva argumentación insistiendo en que Edward no disponía de ninguna prueba de que se hubiera obrado mal, mientras que él sí tenía muchas pruebas concernientes a las sucias acciones de Edward.

Fue tan escurridizo como una anguila y le mintió a su rey igual que lo hubiera hecho una ramera. Luego pasó a recurrir a la astucia. James explicó que comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba al rey saber a cuál de los dos debía creer, y por consiguiente quería llamar a tres hombres para que dieran testimonio a favor de él.

Cuando el rey accedió a ello con una inclinación de cabeza, cada uno de los hombres a los que fue llamando James se arrodilló ante su monarca y le contó sus mentiras. Isabella no reconoció ninguna de las caras, pero conocía muy bien sus nombres. Todos compartían el mismo. Sí, cada uno de ellos era Judas.

Cada uno de ellos terminó su historia obviamente ensayada de antemano y se dispuso a colocarse detrás de James. Isabella había agarrado la parte de atrás de la túnica de Emmett y estaba retorciendo el extremo de la prenda. Emmett se volvió, tiró de su túnica para dejarla libre y luego le cogió la mano a Isabella. Jasper le cogió la otra mano.

Tanto Emmett como Jasper le estaban ofreciendo su consuelo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos había esperado que el rey permitiera que se llamase a testigos. Ambos estaban furiosos, y también preocupados. Y ambos trataron de ocultarle lo que estaban sintiendo a Isabella.

James volvió a ir hacia el rey. Hizo una reverencia, añadió unas cuantas más de sus obscenas verdades, y concluyó su versión suplicando melodramáticamente que se le hiciera verdadera justicia.

Luego le tocó el turno de hablar al barón de Masen. El rey obviamente se encontraba en muy buenos términos con su vasallo, porque lo llamó Edward cuando le ordenó que diera su versión de lo sucedido.

Edward era un hombre de pocas palabras y expuso rápidamente los hechos. No llamó a ningún testigo, limitándose a explicar que James había abusado de Elisabeth e intentado matarlo y que él había replicado a aquellos actos tal como se merecían. Enseguida resultó evidente para todos los que se hallaban presentes en la sala que Edward no estaba suplicando justicia: estaba exigiéndola.

—¿Has traído testigos para que corroboren tu relato? –preguntó el rey.

—Os he dicho la verdad –respondió Edward, hablando con una dureza cuidadosamente controlada—. No necesito testigos para que corroboren mi honestidad.

—Cada uno de vosotros ha acusado al otro de mala conducta. Sigue habiendo cuestiones que no tengo demasiado claras.

—Lo tienen atrapado entre los dos –le murmuró Jasper a Emmett.

Emmett asintió. Cada hombre contradecía al otro. Emmett creía que el rey quería dictaminar a favor de Edward, pero James había conseguido inclinar la balanza en su favor al traer testigos que mentirían en su beneficio. Edward era un vasallo leal y también era un guerrero, por lo que podía llegar a convertirse en una amenaza si le parecería que su rey lo había traicionado.

Hacer que otros testificaran en su favor suponía un insulto para Edward. Él había dicho la verdad, era decisión del rey creerle o no.

Emmett exhaló un suspiro entrecortado. Ahora Edward no jugaría el juego. Su hermano se aferraba tercamente a la convicción de que había actuado honorablemente en el pasado y de que ahora el rey le creería.

Pero James también había incluido una observación muy valida dentro de su laberinto de mentiras. Edward había contraído matrimonio con Isabella sin obtener antes el permiso necesario para ello. Aquello era una falta insignificante, pero la acusación de haber destruido la fortaleza de otro barón y haber matado a más de doscientos soldados era mucho más seria.

Edward había declarado que James intentó tenderle una trampa en dos ocasiones, pero aquellas acusaciones no podían ser demostradas. Jasper podía testificar en lo que hacía referencia a una batalla, cierto, pero no podía probar sin lugar a dudas que James hubiera estado detrás del ataque.

Garrett también podía testificar en contra de James en lo referente al momento en que se había tendido la segunda trampa, pero eso era algo de lo cuál se podía culpar a Demetri. James tampoco había estado allí.

Emmett dejó de pensar en todos aquellos detalles cuando se pronunció el nombre de Isabella, y se volvió a mirarla.

Isabella irguió los hombros, compuso su expresión y fue hacia el rey andando lentamente. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la plataforma y luego se arrodilló, manteniendo la cabeza inclinada mientras lo hacía.

—Tu hermano me ha convencido de que has pasado por experiencias demasiado dolorosas para que puedas hacerme tu relato ahora –anunció el rey—. Por consiguiente te libero de ese deber.

—Soy una de vuestras leales súbditas –anunció Isabella. Enseguida se dio cuenta que había conseguido que el rey le otorgara toda su atención, porque los ojos de Aro parecieron abrirse un poco más—. Aunque no cuento con un ejército de vasallos para prestaros ayuda, haría cuanto estuviese a mi alcance para serviros. Me gustaría responder a vuestras preguntas.

El rey asintió de inmediato.

—No pareces hallarte perturbada, como ha indicado tu hermano –anunció. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y dijo, hablando en voz más baja—: ¿Preferirías que dejase vacía la sala antes de que me cuentes todo lo que te ha sucedido?

Isabella quedó bastante sorprendida por la dulzura del tono que el rey había empleado con ella.

—No lo prefiero –murmuró.

—Entonces cuéntame lo que puedas acerca de este rompecabezas.

Isabella obedeció. Cruzó las manos delante de ella, hizo una profunda inspiración de aire para tranquilizarse y luego dio comienzo a su relato.

—Si ese es vuestro deseo, empezaré con la noche del ataque a la fortaleza de mi hermano –dijo.

—Sí, creo que bastaría con que empezaras por ahí –dijo el rey—. Ya sé que esto va a resultar difícil para una dama tan dulce y delicada, pero desearía que se arrojara más luz sobre este problema.

Isabella deseó que el rey no fuera tan amable con ella, porque eso hacía que su tarea se volviera todavía más difícil.

—Mi esposo dice que sois un hombre honorable –susurró.

Aro se había inclinado hacía delante desde lo alto de su asiento, y fue el único que oyó lo que dijo Isabella.

—Soy muchas cosas para muchas personas –alardeó. Mantuvo un tono de voz tan bajo como el que había empleado Isabella, deseando compartir sus comentarios únicamente con ella—. Creo que trato de una manera honorable a todos, incluso a las delicadas y hermosas damas que no disponen de ningún ejército con el cual ayudar a mi causa.

Isabella obsequio al rey con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora da comienzo a tu historia –ordenó el rey, hablando en un tono lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes pudieran oírlo.

—Yo estaba subiendo por la escalera para ir a mis aposentos cuando uno de los soldados de mi hermano le anunció a James que el barón de Masen deseaba hablar con él –empezó Isabella.

—¿James estaba allí? Preguntó el rey.

—Estaba allí –dijo Isabella—. Oí como decía al soldado que permitiera que Edward entrara cabalgando por las puertas bajo la señal de tregua. Era una trampa, naturalmente, porque luego Edward fue capturado tan pronto como hubo entrado en la fortaleza. Entonces mi hermano le dijo a su vasallo que iba a matar a Edward. Se tenía por un hombre muy astuto, porque se le había ocurrido un plan para matar al barón haciendo que muriese de frío.

James dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado. Dio un paso hacía Isabella, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Edward se llevaba la mano a la espada.

—Mi hermana no sabe de qué está hablando –tartamudeó James—. Isabella se encuentra demasiado alterada para que pueda saber qué es lo que está diciendo— ¡Liberadla de esta terrible prueba!

El rey agitó la mano pidiendo silencio. James hizo una profunda inspiración, y empezó a sentirse un poco más tranquilo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el resto de la historia de Isabella hablaría a favor de él.

—¡No habrá más interrupciones! –gritó el rey. Se volvió nuevamente hacía Isabella y le dirigió una seca inclinación de cabeza—. Continúa, si tienes la bondad, con tu explicación de este astuto plan para hacer que el barón muriese helado de frío. No lo entiendo.

—James no quería emplear un arma contra el barón –dijo Isabella—. Una vez que hubiera muerto a causa del terrible frío que hacía, los hombres llevarían su cuerpo a un lugar remoto y lo dejarían allí hasta que alguien lo encontrara o las bestias salvajes hubieran llegado hasta él. Lo despojaron de sus ropas y lo ataron a un poste en el patio.

Isabella hizo una pausa para efectuar otra profunda inspiración.

—James partió hacia Londres –siguió diciendo—. Dejo a algunos de sus hombres para que vigilaran a Edward, pero no pudieron soportar el frío y al final terminaron entrando en la fortaleza. Tan pronto como se fueron desaté a Edward.

—¿Y entonces los soldados del barón de Masen atacaron la fortaleza?

—Entraron en ella escalando los muros. Tenían el deber de proteger a su señor –dijo Isabella.

—Ya veo.

Isabella no supo qué había querido decir el rey con aquello. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a James, vio que estaba sonriendo burlonamente, y luego volvió la mirada hacia Edward. Su esposo le dio ánimos con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces fuiste capturada?

—A decir verdad, lo que ocurrió es que fui liberada de los malos tratos de mi hermano. A él le gustaba hacerme daño, y pongo a Dios por testigo de que llegué a estar muy cansada de sus abusos.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la multitud.

—El barón de Masen me llevó consigo. Yo le tenía mucho miedo a James y vuelvo a confesaros que por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente segura y a salvo. Edward es un hombre honorable. Me trató bien. Nunca temí que fuera a hacerme daño. Nunca.

El rey contempló en silencio a James durante un momento que pareció muy largo y luego volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Isabella.

—¿Quién quemo su casa hasta los cimientos? ¿O es que no llegó a ser quemada?

Su voz había crecido en volumen.

—¡Edward destruyó mi fortaleza! –gritó James.

—¡Silencio! –Rugió el rey—. Tu hermana está haciendo su relato de lo ocurrido, y ella es la única a la que deseo oír. Responde a esa pregunta –añadió, dirigiéndose ahora a Isabella.

—James destruyó su propio hogar cuando deshonró la señal de tregua –anunció Isabella.

El rey, al que ahora se veía bastante cansado, suspiró.

—¿Entonces puedo dar por sentado que tu virtud no te fue arrebatada?

Isabella casi gritó su respuesta.

—Él no me tocó.

Otro suave murmullo escapó de la multitud. Todos se encontraban fascinados por la extraña historia que estaban escuchando.

Hasta ese momento Isabella no había dicho nada que fuese mentira.

—Edward no me tocó, pero he prometido contar toda la verdad y por lo tanto os confesaré que traté de sacar provecho de su bondad natural. Lo cierto es que terminé seduciéndolo.

Un jadeo de asombro sustituyó al murmullo en aquel momento, e Isabella creyó oír gemir a Edward. El rey parecía estar a punto de gritar. De pronto Edward apareció junto a Isabella, y su mano le cubrió la boca. Isabella supuso que Edward quería que dejase de hablar.

Cuando ella le dio un codazo, Edward apartó la mano de su boca para dejársela encima del hombro.

—¿Te das cuenta cómo te estás denigrando a ti misma, mi buena mujer? –gritó el rey.

—Amo a Edward –respondió Isabella—. Y no fui capaz de seducirlo hasta que estuvimos casados.

El rey se volvió hacia James con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora niego tu acusación de que tu hermana fue mancillada. Me basta con mirarla para ver que está diciendo la verdad. –Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Isabella para proseguir con su interrogatorio y pasó a hacerle otra pregunta—: ¿Y qué me dices de la acusación presentada por tu esposo de que James mancilló a su hermana?

—Es cierto –dijo Isabella—. Elisabeth me contó lo que le había ocurrido. Demetri la atacó, pero James también se encontraba allí. El plan fue suyo, y por lo tanto él es igual de responsable.

—Ya veo.

El rey parecía estar cada vez más furioso. Siguió interrogando a Isabella durante un buen rato. Ella procuró que todas sus respuestas fueran lo más evasivas posible, pero siempre dijo la verdad.

—Mi esposo actuó con valentía y mi hermano con el engaño –dijo.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado de hablar, se apoyó en el costado de Edward.

—¿Tienes algo más que decirme? –le preguntó el rey a James.

James se había quedado sin habla y la furia había hecho enrojecer su rostro.

—Mi hermana os está mintiendo descaradamente –logró balbucear finalmente.

—¿No es esta la misma hermana a la que tanto me has elogiado porque siempre decía la verdad? –chilló el rey.

James no le respondió. El rey se volvió nuevamente hacia Isabella.

—Eres leal a tu esposo, lo cual es un rasgo admirable –le dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora, responderme con las verdades o proteger a Edward?

Antes de que Isabella pudiera contestar a aquella pregunta, el rey se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Tienes algo más que añadir a esto? –le preguntó.

—Solo que se trató de una seducción igual –comentó Edward, pasando a hablar en un tono muy suave—. Y que fue profundamente satisfactoria.

Un rugido de aprobación creó ecos que resonaron por toda la sala. El rey sonrió.

Luego se puso en pie y pronunció su decisión.

—James, has traicionado la confianza que yo había depositado en ti –dijo—. A partir de este momento quedas despojado de todas tus obligaciones y deberes y expulsado para siempre de mi corte.

Acto seguido se volvió hacia Edward.

—Mi hermano Marcus ha sugerido un período de tiempo para que se vaya enfriando tu ira –le dijo—. Estoy muy disgustado por todo el caos causado y todas las vidas que se han perdido, pero acepto que estabas respondiendo de la manera más apropiada posible por el honor de tu hermana. Un mes con los escoceses tal vez sería tiempo suficiente.

Isabella enseguida sintió cómo Edward se ponía rígido junto a ella. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó, rogándole que guardara silencio mientras Aro seguía hablando.

—Sí, cuando regreses, todavía deseas desafiar a James y los hombres que están con él en esta cuestión, entonces permitiré que se celebre un combate a muerte. La elección de enfrentarse a él te pertenecerá.

Edward no aceptó o rechazó inmediatamente la orden. No le gustaba nada tener que esperar un tiempo antes de retar a James.

Entonces sintió temblar a Isabella, y el miedo de su esposa se encargó de tomar la decisión por él.

—Me iré inmediatamente.

El rey asintió.

—He relevado a James de todas sus obligaciones, Edward. Le he dado un mes para esconderse de ti –admitió.

—Lo encontraré.

El rey sonrió.

—De eso no me cabe duda.

Edward se inclinó ante su monarca. Acto seguido Aro salió de la sala, con James corriendo detrás de él.

.

.

—Querría tener unas palabras contigo, esposa –susurró Edward.

Isabella trató de sonreírle a su esposo. El rostro de Edward era una máscara impenetrable, y ella no sabía si estaba furioso o meramente irritado.

—Estoy muy cansada, Edward. Y le dijiste al rey que nos iríamos inmediatamente.

—¿Los dos?

—No irás a dejarme aquí, ¿verdad? Preguntó ella, claramente estupefacta.

—Yo nunca haría tal cosa.

—No te burles de mí –musitó ella. Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura.

El barón de Charlie interrumpió la discusión.

Tu esposa te iguala en valor, Edward –afirmó—. Supo hacer frente a nuestro rey y le contó su historia. ¡Vaya, pero ni siquiera llegó a temblarle la voz!

—¿Y qué le dijo? –preguntó Edward sin levantar la voz.

El barón Charlie sonrió.

—Esa es la cuestión, ¿verdad? Yo escuché toda su explicación y todavía no tengo nada claro quién quemó el qué, quien atacó y quien se retiró…, y sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Acabáis de describir mi vida con Isabella – anunció Edward, ahora con un nuevo cansancio en su voz.

Bajó la mirada hacia Isabella y vio cómo estaba contemplando al barón.

—Me e olvidado de presentaros –dijo en voz alta, reparando en su descuido—. Barón, esta es mi esposa, Isabella. Tengo entendido que conocisteis a su madre.

El barón asintió.

—Tu esposa se parece mucho a Renée –dijo—. Es un placer conoceros baronesa.

Charlie tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, e Isabella sintió que la embargaba súbitamente la emoción. Se obligó a sonreír y dijo:

—Me gustaría hablaros de mi madre, barón. Quizá podríais venir a hacernos una visita cuando hayamos regresado de nuestro exilio temporal.

—Me sentiría muy honrado –dijo Charlie.

No dispusieron de un solo instante más para seguir hablando con el barón, porque entonces vinieron los otros aliados para expresar su contento por cómo había terminado todo. Isabella permaneció inmóvil junto a Edward, cogiéndolo de la mano y deseando que su esposo le dijera qué era lo que pensaba acerca de aquel encuentro.

Edward hizo como si Isabella no estuviera allí. Luego se volvió hacia Garrett cuando este se reunió con ellos, y declaró que partirían dentro de una hora.

—¿Edward? ¿Tengo tiempo para ir a recoger mis cosas de mi habitación? –preguntó Isabella.

Ya vas vestida, esposa.

Isabella suspiró.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás enfadado? –preguntó.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su esposa. Los ojos de Isabella se hallaban velados por una suave neblina, y se estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior. Edward la miró y luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Seducirme? Dios mío, Isabella, le has dicho al rey que me sedujiste. Cuando decides contar una falsedad, no te muestras nada tímida al respecto dijo, sonriéndole mientras la reñía suavemente

—No fue una falsedad –dijo Isabella—. Quería que me besaras y nunca me gustaba que dejaras de hacerlo. Eso es un poco de seducción, ¿verdad, Edward? Y aquella primera noche te besé. Tú te limitaste a responderme de la misma manera, esposo. Sí, dije la verdad. Yo te seduje.

—Si hubieras dicho toda la verdad, ahora yo podría estar retando a James –observó Edward.

—Oh, ya sé cómo funcionan esas cosas –dijo Isabella—. Cada uno dice una cosa, y el otro dice que está mintiendo. Entonces el rey os hubiese metido dentro de un lago, con vuestras manos y vuestros pies atados a piedras. Y si te hubieras hundido hasta el fondo del lago, entonces Aro habría sabido que decías la verdad. Tú estarías muerto, naturalmente, pero tu honor quedaría intacto. Bueno, pues esta noche no me apetece ir a la cama con el honor por única compañía. Te quiero vivo y entero. ¿Qué dices a eso, esposo?

Aunque lo intentó, Isabella no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Edward estaba mirándola con la expresión más asombrada que se pudiera llegar a imaginar en el rostro.

—Isabella… —dijo, prolongando su nombre en un exagerado suspiro—. Los guerreros no son sometidos a ese tipo de juicios. Es la iglesia la que utiliza ese método, no el rey.

-Oh.

Edward sintió un súbito deseo de echarse a reír. Tomó a Isabella en sus brazos y sonrió cuando la oyó musitar:

—Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura.

—Tienes un corazón de oro –dijo—. Ven, esposa. Estoy sintiendo el irresistible impulso de permitir que me seduzcas.

Isabella enseguida se mostró completamente de acuerdo con su plan.

.

.

.

Acamparon casi cuatro horas después. Isabella estaba cansada. Victoria la había interceptado cuando se disponía a irse con Edward, y las vilezas llenas de furia que le había gritado todavía resonaban dentro de la mente de Isabella.

Edward la dejó junto a un arroyo que había encontrado mientras se ocupaba de proteger el campamento, pero aún así tuvo visible a Isabella en todo momento. Mientras James viviera, Edward no iba a separarse de Isabella.

Isabella se lavó lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y luego volvió al campamento. Edward acababa de terminar de levantar una tienda para los dos. No se encontraban muy lejos del contingente de hombres que estaban viajando con ellos.

—¿Crees que el padre Billy estará lo bastante a salvo? ¿O piensas que deberías incrementar el número de hombres que lo protegen? –le preguntó a Edward.

—No le ocurrirá nada –dijo Edward—. Dejé con él a los hombres más capacitados de que dispongo. No te preocupes, amor mío.

Isabella asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera noche que dormimos juntos? –preguntó.

—La recuerdo muy bien.

—Yo pensaba que el fuego estaba demasiado cerca y temía que nuestra tienda fuera a incendiarse –dijo ella.

—Te preocupabas por todo –le dijo Edward. Desató el cinturón trenzado que reposaba encima de las caderas de Isabella—. Aquella noche dormiste con la ropa puesta.

—Protegí mi virtud. Entonces yo no sabía que realmente quería seducirte –dijo Isabella, y rió al ver la expresión de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de su esposo.

—Fui yo el que protegió tu virtud –replicó Edward.

Isabella se acomodó encima de las pieles de animal. El frescor del anochecer resultaba muy agradable. La brisa refrescaba el ambiente, y la luna que relucía en el cielo les proporcionaba una suave claridad.

—Quítate la ropa, Isabella –le dijo Edward. Él ya se había despojado de su túnica y sus botas.

Isabella quería hacer precisamente eso, pero se sentía un poco preocupada por la proximidad de los hombres que habían venido con ellos. Tiró suavemente de la mano de Edward. Cuando su esposo se inclinó sobre ella, Isabella le susurró:

—Esta noche no podemos hacer el amor. Tus soldados nos verían.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie puede vernos, esposa –le dijo—. Te deseo. Ahora.

Luego pasó a mostrarle lo que había querido decir con aquellas palabras, para lo cual la besó apasionadamente. Isabella suspiró dentro de la boca de Edward mientras le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Luego abrió la boca y restregó su lengua contra la de él, arqueándose instintivamente contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Haces demasiado ruido –murmuró cuando Edward puso punto final al beso y empezó a mordisquearle delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Luego se estremeció en una súbita reacción a todo el placer que él le estaba dando, y Edward rió suavemente.

—Eres tú la que grita pidiendo que tu deseo sea satisfecho, amor mío le dijo—. Yo soy demasiado disciplinado para hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó Isabella, y su mano fue describiendo una lenta caricia hacia la palpitante excitación de su esposo.

Edward olvidó de qué estaban hablando. Volvió a capturar la boca de Isabella mientras tiraba bruscamente del dobladillo de su vestido. Quería sentir el calor de su esposa, cuando sus dedos investigaron los pliegues satinados que protegían el núcleo de su feminidad, supo que Isabella lo deseaba. Estaba humedecida por el calor, y se arqueó contra él cuando Edward introdujo sus dedos en ella.

Sus ropas fueron rápidamente arrojadas a un lado en un salvaje abandono. Edward no quería calmar su ardor. Necesitaba hacer suya a Isabella ahora mismo, y lo desinhibido de la respuesta de ella le dejó muy claro que su esposa no quería ternura. Sí, Isabella lo necesitaba a él para así poder olvidarse de todo su comedimiento.

Edward acalló los gemidos de Isabella cubriéndole la boca con la suya. Luego se colocó entre sus muslos y la penetró. Isabella lo llevó hasta el límite de la satisfacción con sus eróticos gimoteos de placer, incitándolo con sus súplicas de que derramara su semilla dentro de ella y sus uñas que se hundían en los hombros de Edward. Cuando él ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose por más tiempo, metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició a Isabella hasta llevarla al clímax.

Sentir el estallido de la liberación del placer hizo que a Edward le entraran ganas de gritar. No podía hacerlo, naturalmente, y volvió a reclamar la boca de Isabella, atrapando de esa manera el grito que iba a salir de ella.

—Te amo, esposa –le susurró más tarde, cuando ella estaba hecha un ovillo junto a su costado.

—Yo también te amo, Edward –dijo Isabella, y luego se dio por satisfecha con seguir reposando junto a su esposo durante varios minutos más. Pasado ese tiempo le preguntó—: ¿Te hice pasar mucha vergüenza en la corte cuando dije que te había seducido?

—Yo nunca paso vergüenza –anunció Edward, hablando en un tono lleno de arrogancia—. Sentir vergüenza es algo que les ocurre a las mujeres.

Isabella sonrió.

-¿Y qué es lo que sienten los guerreros?

—Cansancio dijo Edward. Después de haberle hecho el amor a sus esposas, los guerreros siempre terminan sintiéndose exhaustos.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que me duerma?

—Lo estoy haciendo, sí.

—Entonces eso es lo que haré Claro está. Obedeceré tu sugerencia después de haberte hecho solo una pregunta más. –Isabella oyó suspirar a Edward, pero no le hizo ningún caso. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres que mintieron por mi hermano? ¿Eran barones?

—No eran barones, sino únicamente hombres que se han unido a tu hermano contra mí dijo Edward.

—¿Y entonces no tienen seguidores? ¿Carecen de sus propios ejércitos?

Edward titubeó durante unos instantes antes de responderle.

—No tienen ejércitos, Isabella –dijo finalmente—.

-Si embargo hay muchos hombres carentes de escrúpulos que se unirían a ellos si se les diera suficiente incentivo. Ahora James no tiene a su disposición el oro suficiente para que pueda llegar a causar una gran amenaza.

Isabella se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta de Edward y dejó de preocuparse pensando en James.

—¿Edward? Cuando vayamos a Escocia podrás conocer a mi prima Alice. Yo iba a vivir con ella. Ese era el plan que había forjado antes de que te conociera.

—Y tú podrás conocer a mi hermana Kate –dijo Edward con voz soñolienta.

—¿Tu hermana está casada con un escocés? –preguntó Isabella con voz llena de incredulidad.

—Lo está.

—¿Y su esposo…?

—No, no es pelirrojo –la interrumpió Edward.

—No iba a preguntarte eso –protestó Isabella.

Solo me estaba preguntando si Kate y su esposo podrían conocer a Alice.

La respiración profunda y regular de Edward le indicó que se había quedado dormido. Cuando su esposo empezó a roncar, Isabella estuvo segura de que se había quedado dormido y se acurrucó junto a él.

Aquella noche tuvo los sueños más maravillosos que se pudiesen imaginar. Eran los sueños de la inocencia.

_**Jajajaja… les gustó la verdad de Bella… jejejejeje…solo le faltó decir que lo violo…. Jajajaja… y porque Marcus, quería que se fueran lejos…el prox. Cap. Es el ultimo… snif snif… todo quedará claro… un besote y hasta mañana… muakis…**_


	24. Desenlace

_**Bueno llegamos al final, y lo prometido es deuda el libro es Honor y pasión de Julie Garwood… espero que lo disfruten…**_

**El desenlace**

_._

_._

_._

El mes siguiente fue un período de reposo y tranquilidad para Edward, y una época de intensa felicidad para Isabella.

Isabella quedó encantada con los escoceses. Le parecieron los guerreros más asombrosos que había en el mundo, salvo por su esposo, claro está. Los escoceses le recordaron a los antiguos Espartanos debido a la dureza de su existencia y a su apasionada lealtad.

Trataron a Edward igual que si fuera uno de los suyos. Kate también se mostró encantada de poder acoger a Isabella en su hogar. La hermana de Edward era muy hermosa y estaba muy enamorada de su esposo.

Isabella no pudo ver a su prima Alice, aunque Kate prometió que le enviaría un mensaje de saludo de parte de Isabella. Alice vivía en las tierras altas, a una considerable distancia del hogar de Kate, demasiado lejos, de hecho, para ir a hacerle una visita.

Pasaron treinta días enteros con los parientes de Edward, y este se acordó de su promesa de enseñar a su delicada esposa cómo podía defenderse a sí misma. Edward fue paciente con Isabella hasta que la vio extender la mano hacia su arco y sus flechas. Entonces se apresuró a dejarla sola, temiendo perder los estribos si tenía que verla cometer el mismo error una y otra vez. Isabella siempre fallaba el blanco. Anthony ya había advertido a su señor de aquel defecto suyo. La flecha disparada por Isabella siempre pasaba a cosa de un metro, quizá un poquito menos, por encima del blanco al que había apuntado.

Edward e Isabella regresaron a la fortaleza de Masen a finales de agosto. Fue entonces cuando se enteraron que el rey Aro había muerto. Los relatos no eran muy claros, pero todos los que presenciaron la tragedia juraban que realmente se había tratado de un accidente. Aro, junto con su hermano y sus amigos, había ido a cazar al bosque. Un soldado disparó su flecha apuntando a un ciervo, se decía, pero el cuello del rey se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del proyectil. Aro ya estaba muerto antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

La versión más aceptada y menos creída procedía de un testigo ocular que aseguraba haber visto la totalidad de lo sucedido, desde el principio hasta el final. Aquel testigo declaraba que el leal súbdito del rey realmente había apuntado con su flecha al ciervo, pero que cuando esta se hallaba volando hacia el animal, la roja mano del diablo había surgido repentinamente del suelo. La flecha quedó atrapada en el puño del diablo y fue redirigida hacia el rey.

La iglesia bendijo aquella versión como la que realmente se correspondía con lo ocurrido, y enseguida pasó a ser escrita. Satanás había puesto fin a la corta vida del rey, y ciertamente ninguno de los que habían presenciado su muerte eran responsables de ella.

Marcus reclamó inmediatamente el tesoro real y subió al trono.

Isabella agradecía que ella y Edward se hubieran ido de la corte antes de la tragedia. Su esposo se mostró muy enfadado por no haber estado allí, porque pensaba que quizá hubiera podido salvar la vida de su monarca.

Ninguno de los dos creía la historia acerca de la mano del diablo, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir que Marcus muy bien había podido tener algo que ver con el accidente de su hermano.

Aunque no se hallaba tan familiarizada con los asuntos de estado como Edward, Isabella se acordaba que Marcus había sugerido al rey Aro que Edward pasara un mes con los escoceses. Isabella creía que Marcus quería tener lo más alejado posible de Londres a Edward, y también creía que Marcus podía haberle perdonado la vida a Edward al hacer que lo enviaran lejos. Aun así, nunca expresó aquellos pensamientos ante su esposo.

Garrett y Elisabeth se casaron el primer domingo de octubre. El padre Billy acababa de llegar con su equipaje para asumir la tarea de salvar las almas de los Masen. El conde de Grinsteade había muerto cinco días después de la ceremonia nupcial de Isabella.

Edward había enviado soldados por toda Inglaterra para que la recorrieran en busca de James. Dado que ahora Marcus era rey, James se había convertido en un proscrito exiliado. Marcus había dejado muy claro lo poco que le gustaba James.

Isabella creía que James se había ido de Inglaterra. Edward no intentó discutir con ella, pero estaba convencido de que James permanecía escondido, esperando a que le llegara su oportunidad de vengarse.

Entonces llegó un mensaje exigiendo a Edward que fuera a arrodillarse ante su nuevo rey y le jurase fidelidad. Edward no podía rechazar aquella orden, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por tener que dejar sola a Isabella.

Estaba sentado en la sala, con la petición de Marcus todavía entre sus dedos, cuando Isabella por fin bajó a desayunar. Edward ya había hecho su comida del mediodía.

Su esposa parecía descansada, pero Edward sabía que dentro de unas horas necesitaría dormir un rato. Últimamente se cansaba con mucha facilidad. Isabella trataba de ocultarle aquel hecho a su esposo, pero él sabía que cada mañana tenía mareos y náuseas.

La enfermedad de Isabella no lo preocupaba lo más mínimo. No, Edward estaba esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de que llevaba a un hijo suyo en su seno.

Isabella sonrió en cuanto vio sentado a Edward en un sillón junto al fuego. Había empezado a hacer mucho frío y las llamas la invitaban a que fuese hacia ellas. Edward la sentó en su regazo.

—He de hablar contigo, Edward –le dijo Isabella—. Ya casi es mediodía y acabo de levantarme de la cama. Me parece que estoy enferma, aunque no deseo preocuparte. Ayer le pedí una poción a Bree.

—¿Y ella te la dio? –preguntó Edward. Trató de no sonreír, porque la expresión de su esposa rayaba en la tristeza.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Luego se apartó los cabellos del hombro, dándole un golpe en el codo a Edward en su apresuramiento.

-No, no me la dio –dijo—. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y luego se marchó. Ahora quiero preguntarte qué es lo que he de pensar de eso.

Edward suspiró. Iba a tener que decírselo.

—¿Te pondrías muy triste si nuestro hijo fuera pelirrojo?

Isabella abrió mucho los ojos y su mano fue instintivamente al estómago. La voz le tembló un poco cuando por fin respondió a la pregunta de su esposo.

—La pequeña tendrá el pelo castaño, igual que su madre. Y será la madre más maravillosa del mundo, Edward.

Edward rió y después besó Isabella.

—Veo que se te ha contagiado mi arrogancia, esposa. Me darás un hijo y no se hable más.

Isabella asintió, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con él mientras se imaginaba a la hermosa niñita que sostendría en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan abrumada por la alegría que pensó que se echaría a llorar.

—No puedes seguir dando de comer a tus animales salvajes –le dijo Edward—. No quiero que salgas fuera de los muros.

—Es mi lobo –se burló Isabella. Todavía no había admitido ante su esposo que en realidad pensaba que se trataba de un perro salvaje—. Hoy será la última vez que iré a dejarle comida –prometió—. ¿Te conformarás con eso?

—¿Por qué hoy? –preguntó Edward.

Porque ha transcurrido exactamente un año desde que llegué aquí. Si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo cuando vaya allí con Anthony. –Fingió suspirar—. Echaré de menos a mi lobo.

Edward vio la chispa maliciosa que brilló en los ojos de Isabella.

—Dejaré de darle de comer únicamente porque tú me lo ordenas, esposo.

—No creeré eso ni por un solo instante –replicó Edward a su vez—. Me obedeces porque te viene en gana hacerlo.

Edward finalmente prometió acompañar a Isabella. Ella lo esperó, pero cuando hubo terminado con su práctica de tiro al blanco, el sol ya estaba empezando a desaparecer y Edward seguía sin haber terminado de atender sus otras ocupaciones.

Isabella recogió sus flechas, las metió dentro del recipiente de tela que Ned había hecho para ella y luego se lo colgó a la espalda.

Isabella se encargó de llevarle la comida dentro del saco de arpillera que Isabella siempre utilizaba para esa tarea. Ella llevaba su arco, e iba presumiendo ante el vasallo de que quizá pudiera cazar al menos un conejo para su cena.

Anthony lo consideraba totalmente imposible.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la colina, Isabella cogió el saco de la comida de manos de Anthony. Extendió la arpillera encima del suelo, ahora arrodillada, y dispuso la comida en una pila. Un gran hueso, bien envuelto en carne, coronó su pirámide. Como sabía que no volvería a alimentar a los animales salvajes, Isabella había pensado que por lo menos podía dejarles un último regalo que les llenara el estómago.

Anthony fue el primero en oír el ruido detrás de ellos. Se volvió y escrutó los árboles detrás de Isabella, en el preciso instante en que una flecha hendía el aire con un silbido y se alojaba en su hombro. El vasallo fue derribado. Intentó mantener el equilibrio y entonces vio que su enemigo volvía a alzar el arco por segunda vez.

El vigía gritó la advertencia tan pronto como Anthony cayó. Los soldados se alinearon a lo largo de camino que discurría por el muro, con sus flechas ya colocadas en sus arcos, y esperaron a que el enemigo revelara su presencia.

Edward acababa de montar en su caballo, pensando que complacería a su esposa reuniéndose con ella y llevándola de vuelta encima de la grupa de su montura. Oyó el grito y espoleó a su caballo en un rápido galope. Su alarido de rabia pudo oírse por toda la fortaleza. Los hombres corrieron hacia sus caballos para seguir a su señor.

Isabella sabía que no disponía de tiempo para echar a correr. Un semicírculo de casi veinte hombres salió lentamente de sus escondites detrás de los árboles. Isabella también sabía que el vigía y los arqueros no podrían ver a aquellos hombres hasta que estos hubieran llegado a lo alto de la colina.

No se le dio elección. Isabella extendió la mano hacia una de sus flechas, ajustó el borde dentado en su arco y apuntó cuidadosamente.

Reconoció al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ella. Era uno de los tres que habían testimoniado acerca de las mentiras de James, y entonces supo que James no andaba lejos.

Saberlo hizo que se sintiera más furiosa que asustada. Lanzó la flecha, y ya estaba extendiendo la mano hacia otra antes de que aquel enemigo cayera al suelo.

Edward no subió hasta lo alto de la colina. Cabalgó alrededor de la base de esta e indicó con una seña a los demás que fueran al lado opuesto. Quería cortarle el paso al enemigo interponiéndose entre ellos y su esposa.

Unos minutos después, los soldados de Edward ya estaban librando batalla con el enemigo. Isabella dejó caer su arco y se volvió, pensando en ayudar a Anthony. El vasallo había rodado ladera abajo, pero ya estaba de pie y subía poco a poco por la colina para volver a reunirse con ella.

—¡Agáchate, Isabella! –grito Anthony de pronto.

Ella oyó su orden y se disponía a hacer lo que le mandaba, cuando de pronto fue agarrada por detrás. Dándose la vuelta, Isabella gritó al encontrarse cara a cara con James. La agarraba con todas sus fuerzas y dejó caer su pie encima del de James, haciéndole cambiar el peso del cuerpo al otro pie.

Recordando las lecciones sobre defensa que le había dado Edward, le incrustó la rodilla en la ingle. James cayó al suelo, arrastrando a Isabella consigo.

James se levantó de un salto cuando vio que Isabella no se movía. Mirando hacia la base de la colina, vio que sus hombres huían en desbandada. Lo habían abandonado, y ahora estaban intentando escapar de la ira de Edward.

James supo que esta vez no conseguiría huir de Edward.

—¡Podrás verme mientras la mato! –gritó.

Edward había desmontado y echó a correr colina arriba. James sabía que ya solo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos y recorrió frenéticamente el suelo con la mirada en busca de un cuchillo. Lo hundiría en el corazón de Isabella antes de que Edward pudiera detenerlo.

James prorrumpió en una obscena carcajada cuando divisó su daga encima de un montón de desperdicios. Se arrodilló junto a ellos y extendió la mano hacia su arma.

Cometió el error de tocar la comida.

La mano de James se poso sobre la empuñadura de su daga. Había empezado a volverse cuando fue detenido por un sordo gruñido. El sonido se intensificó hasta que fue lo bastante intenso para hacer temblar el suelo.

Edward también oyó aquel sonido. Entonces vio cómo James alzaba las manos delante de su cara, y un instante después un rayo de color marrón saltó sobre su garganta.

James se desplomó hacia atrás; murió ahogado por su propia sangre.

Edward indicó con un gesto a sus hombres que no se movieran de donde estaban. Mantuvo la mirada fija en aquel enorme lobo mientras extendía lentamente la mano hacia su arco y su flecha. El lobo permanecía inmóvil sobre James. Los dientes del animal eran claramente visibles, y un gruñido balo y amenazador perneaba el silencio.

Rezando para que Isabella no despertara, Edward empezó a avanzar lentamente queriendo llegar a un sitio desde el que pudiera disparar contra la bestia.

De pronto el lobo fue hacia Isabella y se inclinó encima de ella. Edward dejó de respirar.

Edward pensó que el olor de Isabella tenía que haberle resultado familiar al animal, porque el lobo puso fin rápidamente a su curiosidad y volvió a la comida. Edward contempló cómo el lobo cogía el hueso entre sus fauces, se volvía nuevamente y desaparecía bajando por el otro lado de la colina.

Tirando al suelo su arco y su flecha, Edward echo a correr hacia su esposa. Isabella acababa de despertar cuando él se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos para incorporarla.

Isabella se frotó la mandíbula con la mano, comprobando el daño sufrido. Podía moverla, aunque el sordo dolor con que la sentía palpitar era lo bastante intenso para hacerle pensar que debería estar rota. Entonces reparó en que James estaba allí.

—¿Se han ido? –le preguntó a Edward, encontrándose tan estrechamente apretada contra el pecho de él que apenas pudo murmurar su pregunta.

—James ha muerto.

Isabella cerró los ojos y dijo una plegaria por el alma su hermano. No creía que fuera a servirle de mucho a James, pero aun así la dijo de todas maneras.

—¿Anthony se encuentra bien? Debemos ocuparnos de su herida, Edward –dijo después, tratando de liberarse de su esposo—. Lleva una flecha en su hombro.

Edward dejó de temblar. El que Isabella no parase de hablar era algo totalmente deliberado por su parte, porque sabía que su esposo necesitaba disponer de unos cuantos minutos para que pudiera recuperarse. Cuando los brazos de Edward dejaron de apretarla con tanta fuerza, Isabella le sonrió.

—¿Ahora ya se ha acabado todo? –le preguntó.

—Se acabó –dijo Edward—. Tu lobo te ha salvado la vida.

—Sabía que lo harías, amor mío. Tú siempre me protegerás –respondió Isabella.

—No me has entendido, Isabella –dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. Tu lobo mató a James.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pensando en cuán propio de su esposo era dejarse llevar por la imaginación en el momento que a ella le había parecido más aterrador. Sabía que Edward se estaba riendo de ella con el único fin de aliviar sus preocupaciones.

—¿Tienes fuerzas suficientes para levantarte? –Le preguntó Edward—. ¿Te sientes…?

—Estoy bien. Estamos bien – se corrigió Isabella, acariciándose el estómago para dar un mayor énfasis a sus palabras—. Todavía no puedo sentirla, Edward, pero sé que no le ha ocurrido nada.

Cuando Edward la ayudo a incorporarse, Isabella intentó mirar a James. Edward se apresuró a ponerse delante de ella, impidiéndole ver nada.

—No necesitas mirarlo, Isabella. Solo serviría para llenarte de congoja –le dijo.

La garganta de James había sido hecha pedazos por las fauces del lobo, y Edward decidió que aquella no era la clase de espectáculo que Isabella fuera a olvidar rápidamente en el caso de que llegara a verlo.

Anthony vino y se detuvo ante ellos. Parecía más incrédulo que dolorido.

—Anthony, tu hombro…

—No es una herida demasiado profunda –dijo Anthony—. Baronesa, le atravesaste el corazón a uno de ellos –balbuceó.

Edward no le creyó.

—¿Fue la flecha de Isabella?

Lo fue.

Los dos hombres se volvieron hacia Isabella y la miraron. Parecían totalmente asombrados, e Isabella se sintió un poco irritada por su falta de fe en su capacidad. Durante un fugaz segundo pensó que quizá se conformaría con guardar silencio. La verdad, sin embargo, acabó imponiéndose.

—Estaba apuntando a su pie.

Tanto Edward como Anthony se sintieron inmensamente complacidos por la admisión de Isabella. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a bajar por la colina.

—El lobo te salvó la vida –volvió a decirle, pensando que debía explicarle toda la verdad.

—Ya lo sé, querido.

Edward se dio por vencido. Tendría que explicárselo todo más tarde, cuando la mente de Isabella no estuviera tan tozudamente decidida a creer que él había sido su salvador.

-Nunca volverás a darle de comer a esa bestia. Isabella. Yo me encargaré de que se lleve a cabo esa labor. Ahora el lobo merece vivir una vida lo más cómoda posible. Se la ha ganado.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de reírte de mí, Edward? –anunció Isabella, claramente exasperada—. Acabo de pasar por una prueba muy dura.

Edward sonrío. Su esposa siempre quería salirse con la suya en todo y siempre estaba dando órdenes, y era un deleite para él. Le frotó suavemente la coronilla con el mentón mientras la oía quejarse de su nuevo cardenal.

El barón de Masen estaba impaciente por llevar a Isabella a casa, tanto, pensó, como tenía que haberlo estado Odiseo de volver a casa para poder estar con su esposa.

El futuro les pertenecía. A Isabella le gustaba llamarlo su lobo, pero él no era más que un hombre, que aun así era más poderoso que el mágico Odiseo.

Porque aunque Edward no fuese más que un mero mortal, que además también tenía defectos, había logrado llevar a cabo una gran proeza.

Sí, había capturado a un ángel.

Y ella le pertenecía.

_**Les gustó… ya se … ya se… algunas me pedirán Epílogo… donde salga Renesme y charlie… lo estoy pensando… puede que lo haga… pero en un principio… el final es este.. jejeje… bueno mis queridas amigas… se finite… como siempre un placer haber compartido esta historia con ustedes… y espero seguir encontrándomelas en las otras historias… un besote a todas las que dejan sus RW, las que no dejan, las que me ponen en fav. Las que no, … me parezco al anuncio de la coca cola…jajajaja… en fin mil gracias a todas… MUAKIS.**_


End file.
